Konoha Spider
by texaswookie
Summary: Peter Parker falls through a portal and is de-aged and his memories are fragmented. He befirends Naruto, is claimed by the Abrume Clan, and joins team 7. What will the change of a Spider befriendig a Fox have? Wave-Search for Tsnudae Arc.
1. Portal

Lets see don't own Naruto and I don't own Spiderman.

* * *

><p>Peter Parker grunted a bit, as he watched Norman Osborne as he tossed his weapon back and forth in his hands. The young teacher and part time photographer was currently on the top tier of the Brooklyn Bridge, off to one side he could see his best friend Johnny Storm trading potshots with Marko Flint. All four of the people were better known under their other guises though of Spiderman, Green Goblin, Human Torch, and Sandman.<p>

Green Goblin cackled from his demonic looking glider, as he tossed his pumpkin bomb toward the wall crawling vigilante. While the hero was dodging the explosive, the green and purple garbed figure was fiddling with a device. He watched as the hero flipped off of the side of the bridge and fired the device in front of the hero. He watched as a portal seemed to snap open and swallow Spiderman up. He's laughter was short lived though, as webbing shot out of the portal and blinded him. Without being able to see he lost control of the glider slammed into one of the cables on the bridge before falling the rest of way into the river. The device that had created the portal slipped from his hands and fell into the river. The villain snarled a bit as he summoned the glider toward him. Once he was back on it he rocketed away. He had finally won.

"Spiderman!" Johnny, the Human Torch exclaimed, as he rushed toward the portal only to watch helplessly as it snapped itself shut before he could manage to get there. The adventurer quickly slapped the communicator he wore on his chest into the on position. "Reed, I need you to get out here now with your gizmos and gadgets we have a portal problem."  
>Sand Man looked between the hero and escape and decided that it would be better to leave the young man to his work of trying to find his friend than in trying to renew their fight. He quickly shifted back into sand, and simply fell into a passing truck and disappeared. The anxious Human Torch ignored the fleeing villain as he focused on staying in this spot. Hoping that the portal would snap open again shooting Spiderman out.<p>

Hours later there were several heroes that had come by searching for the trail that the portal had taken, but were coming up empty in their search. Reed Richards, Dr. Strange, Iron Man, Forge, and Ant-Man had all come up with nothing from their various scans. Villains such as Dr. Doom and Baron Zemo who while they disliked Spiderman, had a certain amount of respect for the hero and the idea that he would owe them for saving them had gotten them to try. They had the same amount of success though, as everyone else seemed to have. Wherever Spiderman had disappeared to, he had left little if any trail for anyone else to follow.

"Without Osborne and his teleportation device, there is nothing more we can do." Doom declared as he looked at the assembled figures that had gathered to figure out what they should try next. "It would be best if you were to accept the loss of your ally and continue on with your lives. The one known as Spiderman is either dead or lost within the fold of reality."

"Spidey wouldn't do that to us, no way I'm doing that for him." A flaring Human Torch returned to the armored figure in anger. Ice Man, Wolverine, Daredevil, and Firestar all nodded their heads in agreement with the youngest member of the FF.

"We're going to do our best to find and rescue Spiderman Doom." Captain America returned to the armored dictator. "Now you can either help us or you can get out of the way."

"Bah," Doom returned to the hero, "the annoying arachnid is gone, and you are merely going to have to accept that little detail of life."

"Really Victor, and how many times were you killed or lost in alternative places?" Reed Richards questioned his nemesis.

"The difference is that Spiderman has nowhere near my intellect or strength of will though." Doom returned to his hated rival. "If you wish to continue with this fruitless and pointless search for one who is gone through be my guest. Without the device though, the task is impossible. There are simply to any places that a portal could have sent him. We don't know if we should be searching alternate realities or if we should be searching other spectrums or phases of this reality. Without knowing these things there is little that can be done to figure out where he has gone." The dictator then stormed out with his cape billowing behind him.

Baron Zemo nodded his head in agreement. "Zhe man be correct, zhere's nozing more to do than to tell his family."

Johnny looked like he was ready to lunge at the man but was being held back by his friend. "Not now kid." The rocky figure of Ben Grimm told his teammate. "You ain't going to get anything from beating on him now, no matter how enjoyable it would be."

The elemental being nodded his head in agreement before turning away from the man. "Reed?" He questioned hopefully.

"We're not done looking Johnny, but it will take a lot longer than we originally thought." Reed Richards explained. "The reason we're having so much trouble with it though is because that it was an extremely unstable portal. Even once we get the right frequency there's no telling what kind of effects that it might have had on Spiderman. Doom was right in the fact of not knowing where the portal was supposed to send him makes it even harder though."

Johnny nodded his head in acceptance of what the man was saying before he stalked off. The others could only shake their heads at the hero as they focused on trying to find the jokester.

* * *

><p>In another dimension: Village of the Leaf Hokage's office.<p>

The Third Hokage was in the middle of doing something that every person that gained the office hated. The dreaded daily paperwork that they all were forced to deal with. A portal opened in front of the Third, and the old man moved with a swiftness that few would have believed that he was still capable of as his Anbu guards dropped from their hiding places and landed between the swirling mass and their leader.

"What is it?" One of the ninja questioned curiously as no attack seemed to come out of it.

"I do not know," the ninja known as the Professor admitted to his guards as he examined it. It looked similar to a chakra barrier but lacked the feel of any chakra then there was the fact that it was only on one side near his desk. If it had been an attempt to capture him then it was clearly deficient attack. As quickly as it had formed the swirling thing spat something out, and then disappeared. The ninja cautiously stepped forward and saw that the thing that had landed in front of them was a young child.

The boy appeared to be no older than 7 or 8 and was dressed in an oversized red and blue uniform that was similar to some of the clothes that shinobi wore with insect like symbols on the front and back of them and an interesting web like design as well. He also wore a mask that like the rest of his clothes were much too big for him the mask had odd places for the eyes that were made out of an unknown reflective white substance that he couldn't identify.

"What shall we do with him Lord Hokage?" One of the Anbu questioned the man curiously.

"Take him to Interrogation, but tell them to treat the boy gently and that I want someone to oversee his questioning." The old man told them with a warning in his voice that the ninja nodded their understanding to as they disappeared in a blur of speed as they took the boy to be questioned.

It was several hours later when a ninja finally returned with a report for the old man. "Well?" He questioned, as he lit his pipe up and looked the ninja over questioning.

"The boy has no memory sir," the ninja returned, "he has a few flashes, and knows things that no one I know of has heard of, but the memories that go along with the knowledge is gone." The ninja explained to the third. "He has highly developed chakra coils, and basic training or knowledge of most of the basics that ninja should have. When the Yamanaka interrogator went into his mind there was next to no memories, but he's a trove of knowledge once you can get past his defenses that is."

"Defenses," the third questioned with interest. "I thought that there were no known defenses against the Yamanaka mind jutsus?"

"So it was thought Lord Hokage," the ninja agreed, "however, this boy though has managed to do just that."

"I see, and what has the boy told you about himself?"

The ninja shook his head at this. "The boy is very confused at that, and has given us the strange name of Parker as his family name, and Peter as his personal name."

"I see, and what of his attire?"

"Nothing is known about any of the objects that he had on him sir, nor could we determine where they were manufactured. We have inspected everything on the clothes and compared them to everything in our records. The crest upon his chest and back are like none that are in any of the city archives, we also asked the Aburame clan for any help in identifying the symbol, but other than saying that it is similar to a spider and that there are no known spider using clans they have had nothing to offer. The boy also appears to have a unknown kekkei genkai."

"Is that so?" the old man questioned with interest.

Yes sir, the boy already has strength levels that are several time stronger than an adult shinobi, his gymnastic skill already exceeds a trained shinobi, he can stick to walls without using chakra, and he has some sort of ability to sense attacks, it is similar to the Byakugan except he cannot see the attack only reacts to attacks. As I said earlier he has assorted levels of knowledge his reading and writing skills though are odd he was taught in an unknown language and will need to be taught to read from scrolls."

"I see, very well put him in the academy for now, if his chakra reserves are as high as you say he could prove to be quiet a valuable asset to us." The old man said knowingly. "Have someone keep an eye on him and set him up in one of the abandoned apartments. Who knows, this could be just the sort of thing that Naruto needs." The man said optimistically as he chewed on his pipe. "Place him in the same building as Naruto, unless he objects for some reason. Be sure to have someone keep an eye out for him though I would rather be cautious with this new boy than to allow him to be to free in his access. If he proves to be safe then have someone sit and teach him to learn how to read and write."

"As you command Hokage." The Anbu said with a bow, before he disappeared.

The Third sighed and wondered how long it would be before a member of the Council decided to come in and demand to know about the boy. From what he had read and what his gut told him, he thought that this boy had great potential if he was merely given the chance to use it. After all of the ninja they had lost over the years, particularly in the last war, and in the battle against the Kyubbi they needed every ninja that they could to replace those that were lost. He knew that there was a chance that members of the Council would try and take control of the boy later on with his potential, particularly with his most unique bloodline. The Abrume Clan would likely be amongst the first to try and claim the boy unless they decided that as a spider type he was some sort of natural enemy to their bugs. There were others including Danzo that would try and take the boy. He had to be ready for them though. The addition of having a secret or unknown language would appease both Ibiku and Danzo though.


	2. A Spider Meets a Fox

A Spider meets a Fox

Lets see don't own Naruto and I don't own Spiderman.

FYI This story is originally only going to do the mission to wave arc before stopping for a while and depending on how popular or sucessful it is will determine whether or not I continue beyond that. That and I've only ever watched up to the VOTE battle. 

* * *

><p>Peter was dropped off by one of the Anbu who helped set him up in the small apartment. "These shall be your quarters untill you can afford something more decent." The Anbu explained to the boy.<p>

"What, you don't have group homes or anything?" Peter questioned the masked ninja curiously.

"Group homes?"

"Homes where groups of orphans live and are supervised by some adults. Maybe you just call them orphanages." Peter suggested.

"No, we do not have anything like that. The Hokage arranges for apartment buildings like these to be used for the children who are without a home, if they have nowhere else to live. The ones that are accepted into the academy, descended from ninja, or are from ninja clans are watched over by various ninja. Non ninja children are usually watched over by the civilian council. Because of your potential, the Hokage has decided to put you under the jurisdiction of the ninja and clans for now. You shall be given an allowance to use in keeping yourself alive and taught how best to use that money." The Anbu explained to the boy. "Sleep now though, you have a long day ahead of you where you must be caught up on your studies."

The boy nodded as he headed for the room his mind rushing with the little bits of information that he could remember. While the boy slept meetings happened throughout the city of the strange boy with the odd bloodline abilities and plans were put forth and discarded as fast as they could come.

When morning came and he finally stepped out of the doors of his apartment there were several eyes watching and waiting to see what the boy would do next. While none would admit to knowing of him there were many waiting to decide on their next move.

"Hey, who are you?" A loud voice questioned breaking the silence.

Several figures cringed or glared at the newly arrived figure. Peter turned to look to see a boy around his own age. The boy was blonde, had blue eyes, and several scars that resembled whiskers on either side of his face. "I think I'm your new neighbor, names Peter." The boy responded offering his hand out to the Demon Container. "And you are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki." The boy proclaimed proudly as they shook hands. "Now if you're my new neighbor, then I should take you on a tour of the village. Someone has to show you all of the cool places to go to."

Peter nodded in agreement as Naruto had them wandering the Hidden Leaf Village with the blonde pointing out things of interest like where the park was, the Academy, the Market, and finally Ichiraku's Ramen stand where they had lunch. As they were leaving the stand, Peter noticed that the mountain that made up one side of the defenses of the ninja village that there was several faces carved into the rock. "Who are the Rushmore copycats?" He questioned, pointing to the stone faces that were looking down on the village.

Naruto followed the finger and saw what he was pointing to. "Those are the faces of the four Hokages. One day they're going to carve my head up there. Believe it!"

"And what exactly is the Hokage?" Peter questioned having quickly gotten used to his new found friend shouting his catch phrase out for everyone to hear. Every time he said that he had a flash of another blonde in a blue outfit catching on fire. He didn't know what it meant, but supposed that he should mention it to some adults later just in case it helped them figure out who he was or where he came from.

"The Hokage is the leader and most respected ninja in the whole village." Naruto explained to his companion. "The Old Man is also always willing to listen to me as well."

"Right, he's the go to guy and leader that everyone listens to." Peter said. "So, now that we've done all that what do you think that we should do?"

Naruto grinned at the other boy. "Well, how do you feel about pranks?" He questioned the other boy slyly.

Peter smirked at him as he tossed an arm over the shoulder of the orange wearing kid. "Naruto my boy, I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Now tell me more." The observing ninja sweat dropped as they heard this. Naruto alone could cause insane pranks, if he had help though there was no telling what the pair might accomplish. Naruto smiled happily as he found someone to help him in keeping the Konoha ninja on their toes. 

* * *

><p>For the last six months the terrible twosome known as Naruto and Peter had wreaked havoc throughout the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The teachers at the academy had found the friendship between the two orphan boys to be a mixed blessing. On the one hand there was the fact that with Peter at his side to help calm him Naruto was able to pay better attention in classes and had moved his way from the bottom of the class to being even with Kiba and Choji. The problem with the friendship though, was that while Naruto was impulsive Peter was calculating and quickly learned from his mistakes making the various pranks that the duo pulled off more and more impressive. It was scary to the village people who had no idea just what it was that the pair would dream up next.<p>

There had been attempts to destroy the friendship, but both boys had steadfastly refused to ignore each other and their friendship had not only remained but had grown stronger over time. Where one went, the other was usually close by ready to help the other if the need should arise. Peter actually seemed to be just as ussed to being reviled as Naruto was for some odd reason. When the Hokage had heard that bit of news he had sent people to the Land of Water to search for Spider Bloodline users as they were one of the people most likely to try and do away with a bloodline user in new and interesting ways.

The pair of boys were currently scrounging around for supplies in the town alleyways. Coming to this place always had a small amount of risk as there was always some group or other that might take the chance to attack Naruto whenever he was seemingly alone. They had come here during a celebration hoping to slip in and out before the usual people noticed them and tried something. While neither boy knew why Naruto was reviled and given names like demon brat, they did know that many of their trips had to be done carefully.

They had put together a small bag of discarded items that they thought that they could use and were actually on their way home when their luck ran out. A group of drinkers were passing by when they saw the pair. "Look, it's the demon brat and its foreign cohort." One of the men slurred. The two boys froze as they saw several eyes were now turned toward them. Unfotunatly none of the eyes had any kindness as they stared at them.

"Time to go partner," Peter said tugging on his friend's shirt and the two shot off away from the crowd. Hoping to reach the main street where there was a chance for them to be seen by someone that would have sympathy for them. The route was cut off though as the villagers got in their way. The boys cursed their luck. At the age of eight they were not allowed to carry ninja weapons around despite having some training in the use of various ninja tool basics. The only gear they had were a few odds and ends that they had managed to collect.

"Looks like our luck is going about usual buddy." Peter said wryly, as he eyed the people that were gathering around them in a hostile ring. Most of the people were villagers, but there were also a few ninja in the mob as well.

"Yeah looks like it." Naruto said grimly with narrowed eyes as he got into a defensive position with Peter at his back. The pair waited to see what would happen next and after a moment of hesitation several half emptied bottles came flying at them. Naruto used their pack of items to block things while Peter snagged two bottles out of the air and used them to bat other bottles away from them. As he held the bottles at the ready two speedy black missiles rushed through the air and shattered the bottles. Peter dropped the necks of the bottles. He turned and saw two Chunnin grinning at the pair each readying their throwing blades for another attack.

"Naruto we need to attack or else their going to turn us into pincushions." Peter informed his friend.

"Right," Naruto said and lunged trying to slip through the crowd. Peter cartwheeled to the left trying to break away, only shoving his tormentors out of the way. The two boys were grabbed and thrown back into the circle. Some of the villagers had found some ply wood and moved in.

"Looks like its time to get serious." Peter said as he caught two of the boards and shoved them away before he began swinging and punching at their attackers. Behin him he could hear Naruto doing something similar as he tried to fight his way past the incenced crowd of drunks. Despite both boys being stronger than your average person there was simply to many of the crowd and they were both soon down on the ground. Naruto was pinned and Peter was on his hands and knees. The boy winced as several strong kicks caught him in the ribs. He looked up to see one of the Chunnin's metal plated backhand coming toward him.

Peter sighed, he was tired of holding back just because these were supposedly regular people. He reached out and caught the incoming fist. The Chunnin looked in surprise as Peter used his hold to swing him around and slam him into a wall. "Alright then, no more Mr. Nice Guy." Peter said as he climbed to his feet as two more kunai came flying at him from behind he leaned forward and the crowd gasped as they passed over him. He then flipped into the air at levels that were impossible without chakra and sprayed a gray and white substance at the crowd. The odd things created a giant spiderweb on one end of the alley and blocked the villagers out of the fight and left only the Chunnin for them to fight. He landed in a splayed out position on the wall of the building an raising his hand in an odd way with his two center fingers closed inward and his wrist held at an odd angle more of the odd substance came out slamming the ropes into the other Chunnin. The shocked Chunnin moved out of the way and began to seriously throw their blades as the threat that the boy was drained some of the alcohol out of their system. Peter began a series of backflips up the wall and got away from the blades. Not about to stop, they released more blades and as Peter moved ninja wire helped them shift the position of their weapons. Peter barely managed to get out of the way of one that had shifted to take him in the chest and instead got two in the leg forcing him to the ground where he landed on top of Naruto.

"Well that could have gone better," Peter gasped out. He was not used to using his abilities in combat situations, and most of what he had done had been instinctive as opposed to any real idea as to what he was doing. With the blades in him there wasn't much else he could except maybe buy Naruto some time. He let his body take over again and watched as his body used his odd web like ability to create a protective round shield around the his arm. Peter looked down at Naruto and winced as he saw several knife wounds in his unconscious friend. The boy felt the world darken as he held his shield up at the ready. The last thing he saw though, was a pair of Anbu one with a dog mask the other with a bear mask dropping down on the Chunnin and almost casually taking them out. Peter was tired and couldn't do anything else though so decided that now was a good time to take a nap.

The two anbu turned as they heard the boy finally fall. "Enjoy your rest young one you've earned it." Bear told the young ninja as the pair gathered the two boys and their bag of scrounged supplies. They then flickered away to the roof where they then began making their way towards the hospital. 

* * *

><p>The Hokage knew all that had happened in regard to the two boys as their Anbu watchers were often hard pressed to keep their eyes on the pair at times. For six months the Hokage had watched and waited for any signs of the Parker boy being something other than what he had claimed to be. Nothing had happened to make anyone believe that he knew anything of value towards another one of the Hidden Villages though. Even Danzo had reluctantly admitted that it was unlikely for any other villages to send out agents so young. In Danzo's own words children at that age were unpredictable in the way that they acted at that age and sometimes did unexpected things.<p>

Now there was the matter of the attack upon the boys to deal with. There had been attacks before, but this was possibly the worse one yet. Both boys had been placed in the hospital and now everyone knew of the bloodline ability that the boy had. He had hoped to keep it secret a while longer, but now he would have to deal with it in other ways. An emergency Clan Council meeting had been called to discuss this recent development. Donning his robe and Kage hat he swept into the room with the various Ninja Council members seated around several tables each table held a banner with the clan symbol proudly displayed.

"Greetings my friends, and what has caused this emergency meeting?" The Hokage questioned as he sat down, though he had his suspicions. With the rather public display those that had known did not have to pretend anymore and could use this instance to strengthen themselves.

"During a minor disturbance in the alley a new bloodline was found amongst the Konaha orphans Hokage." Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha Clan and leader of the Konaha Military Police noted to the village leader. "The foreigner child Peter Parker has shown great potetial in his recent battle against a pair of Chunnin no less. While he may have lost, he managed to hold them off and protect his companion long enough until your Anbu saved them. By the bylaws set down by the village founders many years ago we have a duty to protect the boy and raise him to strengthen our people." The dark haired man said coolly.

The Third nodded his head in agreement with the clan head, while inwardly he was less than pleased that the man in charge of internal security was referring to the attack upon two children as a minor incident. The two of them would be having words on the matter later. "Indeed you are correct Fugaku, his bloodline is part of the reason that I kept him a secret. I thought that if he were unknown then none could let slip the information. His close association with Naruto has allowed the guards to watch over the both of them with none the wiser." The man said stonily doing his best not to think of the two boy's that were lying in hospital beds. He found it most vexing that the Chunnin had mysteriously dissapeared before he could have them placed under the care of Ibiki.

"You should have at least told the Council of the boy," another one of the heads said indignantly. "We would have been prepared for something like this happening."

"There was simply too much we didn't know about the boy, and I was not going to risk any of you or your Clan members lives if he proved to be a threat. It is my duty to protect the people of the village." The Hokage returned to the Clan Leader coolly as he skillfully countered their irratation and appeased their self importance. "There was also the mystery on how he came to us even Danzo with all of his knowledge on slipping in and out was unable to understand exactly how the boy was dropped into my office via a portal."

"A portal?" Fugaku questioned with interest as he was finally getting a first hand account of how the boy had come to be amongst them. "What kind of portal are we talking about Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the curiosity, but spoke anyways. "The boy came through a round disk like object that had several colors to it."

"It sounds similar to the Kamui," the man said with interest. "But there are none within the Clan with a known Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Regardless of how the boy came to be here, he is now here and the secret of his potential has now been advertised to the whole village though. " The Third told his people before they began speculating on things that they had no control of. "We must do something for him."

The old man listened to the several offers of adoption for the boy. First there was the Aburame Clan, as the boy belonged to an insect type clan or bloodline they did have the right as they were the best trainers. Next to that were offers from the Yamanaka Clan, he understood their reasoning, they were hoping to merge the boy's bloodline with their own Clan, creating members of their clan that could be both close range and mid-range fighters in a few generations. The mental jutsu's that the Yamanaka Clan passed down from elder to child along with the Spider power the child had could prove most useful and raise their standing in the Council. The Clan also had a daughter the same age as Peter as he recalled, giving them an added bonus in trying to mix the boy's bloodline into their clan. The Nara Clan had also offered their service in keeping the boy as well. His reputation as an innovative thinker appealed to the clan of strategists. The Uchiha Clan wanted him to add to the already great reputation that their Clan already enjoyed. With the reports of his particular animalistic style of fighting the Inuzuka Clan had also shown an interest in the boy. Of the major Konoha Ninja Clans the only ones that were not asking for guardianship were the Akimichi and Hyūga clans.

It was times like these that he really missed the 4th Hokage. Now he had to choose which family would best serve the boy and the village though. As each Ninja Clan made their bid for the boy they handed in the required paperwork. The fact that each of them already had the paperwork just spoke to the fact that they had all had some inkling to his potential. He would have to tighten security on certain secrets it seemed.

The Hokage turned to look towards the Clan heads that were gathered around to hear what fate he had finally decided for the boy. "This boy brings much to our village including a new bloodline and a willingness to serve. He has also found a way to somewhat control Naruto, an impressive task for anyone. There is much to consider in the coming way though, the Council has agreed that the boy is to be given the chance to become a Shinobi. In fact they think that it would be useful if he were to become one. Therefore he shall be given the chance like any other shinobi would. I Have here all of your applications and recommendations by some of the people that know each of you and your families and Clans. Each of you have much to teach and offer to the boy, but for the good of the village I must choose someone who can help the boy the most. Therefore I give permission to Shibi leader of the Aburame Clan to take over guardianship of the Parker boy."

"What!" An angered Fugaku shouted out. "But my Clan has ninja that can teach him to be the best. I can place him under the tutelage of Itachi and he can train alongside of Sasuke as they are of the same age." He tried to rationalize to the other members. When no one rose to aide him in his defense he reluctantly returned to his seat.

"No one is doubting in your Clan's ability to create exceptional ninja Fugaku." The Hokage returned to the man. "Some of our most well known ninja have come from your Clan. However, there is more to ninja than just being skilled your bloodline makes your people somewhat impatient whe teaching others. Besides, there is no other clan that has as much knowledge of insects or arachnids as the Abrume clan does. We must let each Clan work to its strengths."

"As you command Hokage," Fugaku said in resentful agreement.

A man dressed in the Aburame Clan jacket and wearing the Clan sunglasses rose from his seat and nodded his head in acceptance of the honor he and his Clan were being given. "If it pleases the Hokage, I would be honored to take responsibility for the boy of the Spider Bloodline."

"Very well, as Peter is at the age of reason we must of course see what he thinks of this change in his life." The Hokage reminded the man. "I do not see any problems with that though as few have reached out to him."

"The Aburame Council shall meet you at the apartments once the boy is healed." Shibi said with a bow before he disappeared in a swirling cloud of bugs.

"That is all for the rest of you," the Hokage said, "unless you wish to see if there is some last minute development that you might be able to use to get yourself into a slightly better position to try and claim the boy for your Clans." Several of the ninja nodded as they disappeared in swirls of leaves leaving the room empty except for the Hokage, Danzo, and a few others who decided to walk out the doors. 

* * *

><p>Peter and Naruto were currently walking home having finally finished healing from their various wounds. It had taken Peter three days to heal and to stop having the various medic ninja stop testing his enhanced healing. While he didn't heal as fast as Naruto, he did heal faster than most other ninja did. Injuries that would have only taken Naruto a few hours to heal had taken Peter a full day to heal. The best part about the hospital had been the constant meals that they had been allowed to eat. The weary boys stopped though as they saw that in front of their apartment building were several figures both familiar and unfamiliar. Leading the group was the Hokage, and at his side were several of the ninja Clan leaders. The boys recognized the head of the ninja police was amongst the crowd as well. Peter it seemed had trust issues when it came to police and was always on edge around them. His distrust had also led to more than one run in with them.<p>

"Old Man," Naruto greeted with an ear splitting grin. "What brings you out here?" Peter nodded his head in agreement as he eyed the other members curiously.

"Hello Naruto its good to see you, but it is Peter that brings us here today actually." The Hokage explained to the blonde boy.

The two boys looked at the Third curiously wondering what it was that he could mean. Had they finally found soome clue to where he came from before?

"Before we start though allow me to introduce Shibi Aburame , Clan Leader of the Aburame Clan, along with his Clan Elders of course. I believe you have already met Fugaku Uchiha, the Captain of the Ninja Police, and finally there is Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara Clan." A scarred man with his hair put up in a messy pony tail nodded to the pair.

"What is it that you want from me?" Peter questioned looking at the group warily ready to disappear if he needed to. All these people wouldn't be here just to make sure that they got back from the hospital alright.

The Hokage smiled as he turned his attention to the foreign orphan boy. "Because of the bloodline that you possess Peter, and the fact that you were seen using it as you did in your fight it has been decided by the Council that you should be claimed by one of the Clans to better prepare you to deal with your gifts in greater service to the village. The Aburame Clan being insect users were thought to be the best people to help you to learn and discover what your abilities might be."

"Uh huh," Peter said as he looked the Clan over cautiously. He wasn't about to agree to anything though. "And what would being a member of the Aburame Clan mean?"

"While you would never be able to become Leader of the Aburame Clan without making a pact with the Clan bugs you could become a member and be cared for by the Clan. You wouldn't have to fight day to day to insure your survival as you do now." Shibi explained to the boy. "We Aburame are like the hive, and look after one another."

"And what of Naruto, do you really think that I could just leave my friend all alone?" Peter questioned the group curiously while nodding towards the boy.

"Peter don't worry about me I'll be fine." Naruto told his friend as he crossed his hands behind his head and gave a weak chuckle toward one of his only friends in the entire village.

"Yes, once you're a part of a Clan you won't have to worry about random attacks like the one from earlier." One of the Elders assured the boy. "We are the Aburame's, and like a Hive of insects we protect each other from attack. While our compound is not as great as that of some of the other clans it serves our people well. From there we watch over all of our people and protect them. It will also help if you do not socialize as much with him though." The Elder ended with a growl while nodding toward the blonde boy in orange. Several of the Abrume Elders nodded in agreement while sending brief glares towards the boy.

Peter shook his head at the clan elders in defiance upon hearing that condition of joining with the Aburame Clan. "I won't leave Naruto out here on his own. The two of us are friends and what not. We've watched each others backs more times than either of us can remember. While having the protection of your Clan would be nice, I won't simply abandon Naruto because it would be convenient for you and whatever prejudices that you have against him. We're a team."

The Hokage nodded his head in pride at the choice that the boy was making. While he may not have been born in Konaha, his loyalty to Naruto proved that he had the Will of Fire flowing fiercely through his veins.

Several of the Aburame Elders looked displeased at the defiance of the young one. They were interested in his bloodline however, and were willing to allow him to defy him at the moment even if it was with the Fox Brat. The boys watched nervously as Shibi, the Elders, the Third, and the Nara Clan head gathered together to discuss what the boy said while Uchiha stonily watched them.

The group finally seemed to come to an agreement as they turned and faced the pair of boys. "Very well Peter, you shall not be forced to leave the apartments where you live or Naruto whom you have claimed friendship with." Shibi told the boys who let out relieved sighs as they knew that the Aburame Clan could demand that Peter obey them. "Rather than adopting you, the Aburame Clan shall claim you as a protectorate of our Clan. While you share no blood you will be allowed to bear the clan name and be given an allowance to live on. An Aburame will also likely move into a nearby apartment and be on hand if you get into trouble."

"Thank you," Peter said bowing to the Aburame Clan Elders.

"You will report for training by us to help with your bloodline at the compound though, your friend will have to learn on his own. We will help in providing scrolls and other supplies for your ninja training as well." Shibi finished.

Peter nodded his acceptance realizing that the Clan Elders were being lenient and to accept what he could. "I thank you for your understanding." The boy said again. "I hope to prove worthy of the Clan that has claimed me."


	3. Exam

Lets see don't own Naruto and I don't own Spiderman.

FYI This story is originally only going to do the mission to wave arc before stopping for a while and depending on how popular or sucessful it is will determine whether or not I continue beyond that. That and I've only ever watched up to the VOTE battle.

* * *

><p>Peter and Naruto chuckled as they finished up their work on the Hokage Monument. The pair grabbed the paint and headed away before anyone noticed it had taken them nearly an hour tog all of the various paint buckets and brushes to create several large splashed of paint. Only a handful of places actually had to be worked on the swirls around the eyes or the mustache on the 2nd required a certain touch. "Parker! Uzamaki!" A voice shouted from behind them.<p>

The pair of boys turned to see several ninja glowering at them from a building. "And that would be our cue to leave." Peter told his friend geetting an agreeing nod from Naruto. The two boys laughed as they split up each of them taking a few cans of paint as they dissapeared into the city.

Peter smirked as he dodged back and forth doing his best to keep away from the following Jonnin. As they passed several open windows Peter shot out some of his weblines and jerked hard. He chuckled as he heard several muffled curses as a couple of crates filled with trash were jerked over thanks to his webbing and spilled all over his prusers. While the ninja were stuck wiping the garbage off of them Peter made himself seemingly dissapear into the shadows. He then set up several water ballons filled with paint. If these guys were as good as they wanted people to believe then they had better be ready. Tying the water balloons he made a few adjustments to them and added strings.

"Where is he?" One of the ninja questioned in annoyance. I'm going to gut that little Spider Brat for doing that."

"Its what happens when you chase him you should be used to it by now." One of the other nina returned. "The Kyubbi only tries to get away, the Abrume- Parker kid likes to set traps and fight as he goe along."

The ninjas then saw the figure leaping from rooftop to rooftop a few blocks ahead. Looks like he's starting to slow down. One of the ninja said as they rushed forward to finally capture the kid. As they pass a clothes line none of them noticed Peter pull a cord. They were almost with in range when several waterballoons that had been held in place by the cord began to b anything omb down on them. "Scatter!" The lead ninja ordered, as the balloons blew apart on touching them revealing just where the rest of the paint had gone as they were splashed with various colors..

Peter smirked as he forced the ninja to flee from his instant bombs. He supposed he should check on Naruto now before something happened to his friend and fellow trouble maker. He turned around and gulped as he saw Iruka standing behind him with his hands on his hips and a dark scowl on his face. The man was young only in his early twenties at the most, he wore a standard Leaf village uniform and a Chunnin flak vest. The most distinguishing feature that he had was the giant scar across his face. At the Chunnin's feet was a tightly bound and gagged Naruto. "Ah hey sensei," Peter greeted nervously while eyeing his teacher. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that you noticed that we weren't in class today?" He said with a weak grin.

"The whole village noticed that the two of you weren't in class today. Just what the hell were the pair of you thinking?" The man shouted down at his wayward students, his head seeming to expand as he used a teaching jutsu to get his point across to the boys. After he was done yelling his head returned to normal size. "Now come on, the two of you have disrupted the schedule enough for today." The man said grudgingly, as he dragged the pair back of troublemakers back to the academy before they caused some other form of mayhem on the unsuspecting village and its people.

* * *

><p>Peter Parker-Abrume sighed as he slipped into the room under the watchful eye of Iruka. The boy was often thought to be a clone of a younger Kakashi, as he wore a red face mask just like the one that the Copy-Cat ninja wore except for it being red and there was no opening at the top for his hair to fall out of. The boy wore a standard shinobi uniform in red, over it he wore a sleeveless blue hoodie with the spider emblem on the front and back with fingerless gloves. On his feet he wore shinobi boots with thin soles. The boy had quickly risen to be a pride to the Abrume Clan, as they found more and more spider like abilities that his bloodline allowed him to use. To date he had strength comparable to someone called Might Guy, he was also as agile and quick as an experinced ninja. He could sense an attack whenever it came at him, could stick to surfaces whenever he needed to, and had an odd web like substance that he could fire from his wrists. All of these abilities were without having to use chakra.<p>

Despite the best efforts of the clan there were others that knew of him. The Kamizuru clan was always trying to send someone out to steal the boy and make Peter loyal to them. The Clan of Bee users had yet to sucessfully infiltrate the city and capture the boy though. There was also a few that merely wanted to get a hold of him for his blood to see if they could better understand what he was. It had allowed the Hokage to pull a couple of Aburame ninja from other duties and asign them the duty of keeping Peter safe from any more attacks increasing the original single guardian to three. The Clan had actually scraped the money together and bought part of the apartment complex taking over three levels for the Clan Peter and Naruto resided in the middle level while guards or Clan members that wanted a place to live away from the Abrume compound could make their home here without having to ompletely leave the influence of the Clan.

The masked boy looked over at Naruto, his best friend. Despite the best efforts of many different members of the Abrume Clan they had yet to convince him to leave his friend behind as many wished he would. The pair of boys were still neighbors in the same apartment building as when Peter had been claimed by the Abrume Clan. The pair were an interesting pair as they made their way through the village at times. Naruto was brash and impulsive while Peter was intelligent and mouthy. Naruto would have been placed at the bottom of the class for the ninja academy if it hadn't been for the help that Peter gave him in sharing scrolls so that Naruto could keep up with the required reading and had someone to practice their ninja skills with. Naruto was classed as one of the better ones when it came to ninja tools and scrolls, and Peter was one of the better students all around. The only one better than Peter was Uchiha Sasuke, the heir and last surviving member to the Uchiha clan was regarded as a minor prodigy. Nowhere near the level of his elder brother, but still more than adequate to continue the line of ninja that had come before him.

Naruto and Peter were facing a large amount of detention which included cleaning up the results from some pranks that had involved them. The detentions included cleaning the Hokage Monument to Iruka's approval, and then cleaning the tie-dyed hospital sheets that had been made into giant flag the other day. The boys would be forced to un-sew their flag and make any and all repairs to the sheets that were needed and clean each and every sheet to the head nurse's approval. An old bat that just so happened had a severe dislike for both of the boys as she held with the beliefs of the village. It didn't help that their flag had been a rather unflattering repersentation of her.

Currently they were all waiting to begin their tests to achieve the rank of gennin ninja. The two boys had actually become a decent team and had even exposed several teachers for the favoritism by switching the names on various tests with Naruto's by using a genjutsu. Iruku and Mizuki were the only ones who never failed the boys because of this. They actually seemed to want the boys to prosper to a certain extent. The only favortisim that Mizuki showed was that he graded Naruto harder but it was still fair as far as anyone could see.

In order to move on and become full fledged ninja a person had to qualify with at least adequate set of ninja skills to graduate. Through the battery of tests Naruto had gotten top marks for the Stealth, Ninja Tools, and Evasion, Kiba had aced Tracking, Peter had gotten top marks for Taijutsu and Ninja Tools, Choji had scored basic, but showed promise in Taijutsu and Weapons, Sakura had scored high in Theory and Tactics, Shikamaru had gotten the best scores in the written though, Shino had high Tracking and Theory scores, Ino had scored the highest overall of the Kunochi, and Hinata had the best taijutsu of the Kunochi. Then there was Sasuke who had done better than all of them, and had top marks in Ninja Tools, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Theory, Tracking, Weapons, Genjutsu, and had earned the title of Rookie of the Year. They had all managed to graduate even Naruto, even if his clones were somewhat flimsy they had managed to stay together long enough for the test to finish before falling apart. Something that the by had been extremely relieved about and had actually hugged Iruka in thanks as he grasped his forehead protector.

The graduation dinner that Peter knew that he and Shino would be attending would be interesting. He had used his webs to help several members of the clan to trap some rather unique bugs to give the Clan Head Heir. He hoped that they would be appreciated by his usually aloof Clansman and future leader.

He stopped in front of Naruto and Peter gave his friend a new fully stocked ninja tool kit with a new pouch that was tooled just for Naruto. Naruto smiled before he produced a lock picking set. Peter's eyes widened as he saw the expensive gift. He was actually pretty surprised to see the set as he had often stopped to examine it. He didn't know why, but he had an interest in the art of lock picking. This particular set had the emblem of a cat impressed into the leather pouch. The two bowed and thanked each other for their gifts. Peter was then called away from his friend though as the Abrume Clan gathered to head to the compound to celebrate. Peter would be spending the night at the compound tonight as the feast was expected to last far into the night. As he left, he saw that Naruto was talking to the Sensei Mizuki about something. Whatever it was, it seemed to excite the boy a lot and Peter had a moment of dread, but he quickly put it out of his mind and focused on where he was going. One never knew what the Abrume Clan might do sometimes.

Peter put the odd sight of the sensei and Naruto out of his mind as the Clan celebrated his and Shino's graduation from Academy students to Gennin. They were now true Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Shino was given several varieties of combat insects that would help him out in his career. Peter on the other hand was given a pair of bracers. The weapons were extremely light weight, but were tough enough to be able to take a beating if it came to it. They had three sharpened blades running along the edge of each forearm. They would be great for slashing or catching an incoming weapon. They also had a small nozzle to help him control his odd web ability. His web ability was still rather unused and it was usually either web sludge or ropes that he could create. No one knew how he had managed to create the giant spiderweb with just a flick of his wrists. The use of nozzles allowed him greater control though and Peter had taken to wearing arm bands that allowed him to do that this was merely taking the web shooter design to the next level. The bracer's also contained hidden compartments to hold food pills and smaller tools if he should ever need them.

That night several alarms went off as the report of a stolen scroll echoed throughout the village. This scroll was important, and had several forbidden techniques in it that were unique to Konoha. That was all that the ninja of Abrume Clan needed to know, as they broke apart to help in the hunt for the thief that had taken one of their illage secret treasures. Peter had been issued to head for the building tops, as he had an almost natural feel for urban combat according to the Clan Trainers. Peter dressed and snapped his bracers around his wrists before he quickly found himself a place to observe the city. As he scanned the village for anything odd he saw the bright orange of Naruto moving towards the training grounds. Wondering what his friend was doing goofing around during a state of alert Peter decided to follow after his friend. He lost track of him a few times, but always managed to pick the trail back up. He finally found his friend semi hiding while going through a giant scroll. Peter had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized that Naruto was the cause of the emergency.

He was about to leap down and demand of his friend what was going on when another figure beat him to the punch. The scarred face, chunnin vest, and shinobi blue uniform showed Iruka. As soon as he landed he began questioning the blonde on what he was doing.

"Why Naruto, you finally got started on your dream why would you do this?" Iruka questioned his student in shocked disbelief at what he was seeing.

Naruto actually seemed happy to see him confusing everyone even more. "So I got the scroll, and learned a jutsu from it. This means that I can pick who's on my team now right?" The excitable boy questioned the man.

A confused Iruka demanded explanations from his student and he listened to what his favorite student had told him. Naruto then shot off some explanation aout Mizuki telling him how if he could manage to steal the forbidden scroll and then learn one of the Jutsu's as a bonus round then Naruto would have the oppurtunity to have a say in what the teams were.

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing his friend had been suckered into retrieving the forbidden scroll just because he thought it meant that he would get to have some say in the way the teams were chosen. The blonde might be his best friend, but he was a real idiot at times to though. He was about to jump down and stop his friend from making an even bigger fool out of himself when the a familiar figure with long white shoulder length hair, a chunnin vest, and a giant shuriken strapped to his back appeared. It was Mizuki Sensei, a member of the teacher team of their class at the Academy who taught alongside of Iruka Sensei. Peter wondered why the man was here, and why he didn't seem to be surprised to see either Naruto or the scroll he had been studying. He listened as Mizuki made snide comments about Naruto and told him his past. A past that was supposed to be forbidden from anyone else knowing or talking about. Peter was surprised to learn that his best friend was a container for the infamous nine tailed fox demon. That at least explained why so many members of the Abrume Clan disliked his friend. Several members had died in trying to absorb the Kyubbi's demon chakra while they waited for the fourth to do his thing. A fight broke out between the two chunnin, the pair were equally matched as they met and countered each and every one of each other's moves. Mizuki realizing that the longer the stalemate went on the more likely it was that he would be caught. He angrily leaped back and slung his giant shurikien at Naruto. He might find some forgivness if he dealt with the creature.

"I don't think so." Peter said as he began firing his weblines in front of the weapon trying to block the attack. The weapon merely pin wheeled through the defense as if it wasn't even there while Mizuki laughed at his pitiful defense. Iruka got in between the weapon and his student but was stabbed by the giant shurikien. Iruka hovered over Naruto urging the boys to run while they still could.

Not about to ignore the moment that Mizuki was using to savor his victory Peter had launched himself at the ninja who used the throwing star as a shield to ward off the various blows. He just barely missed getting skerewed a couple of times but kept on going. Naruto leaped at Mizuki at that and suddenly there was a hundred of the blonde all over the place and they were leaping at the dark chunnin. Beating the elder ninja into the ground as all of Naruto's pain and anger were released.

"Iruka sensei is right about one thing Naruto, you're more than just the demon." Peter called out from his perch on a nearby tree. He would rather have been helping his friend but his entire mind was screaming about danger around Naruto and until he could get control of it he needed to stay out of the way. "By the way, that is one cool clone technique that you got going there." He added to him as he looked around the forest covered with clones. "To think clones are supposed to be your worst subject as well." He added with a smirk getting amused chuckles from the surrounding orange figures.

Iruka smiled proudly at his two students. "See Naruto, there are those that are willing to accept you for who and what you are. Never forget that you are Leaf Shinobi, and proud bearers of the Will of Fire."

The two boys nodded even as various Anbu's suddenly flickered into view around them. "Figures you guys show up after all the hard work is done." Peter dryly noted to the white masked figures. Iruka chuckled weakly while Naruto openly laughed at his friend's mocking. "I mean couldn't you guys have shown up before Iruka got stabbed, or is tracking one lowly Gennin truly beyond the abilities of the Anbu Black Ops?" He mocked the group of elite ninja.

The group of Anbu ignored the mouthy Gennin as they gathered the instuctor and the scroll up for transport back to the village. The two boys shrugged before they followed after the men not about to let their sensei out of sight just yet. After they were sure that their sensei was safe they groaned as they saw the familiar dark clothes of an interrogator squad moving toward them.

* * *

><p>THe next day Peter was shocked into silence as he saw Iruka walk into the room and set himself at the main desk. The Chunnin nodded to various members of his class before he pulled out a paper with his notes on the new teams. He quickly began naming the numbers and members of the new teams. Peter had to admit that despite everything their teacher was a tough one. The man had a giant blade thrust into his back late last night, and here he was casually walking through the school as if nothing at all had happened. The Anbu had been forced to carry the teacher to the hospital last night and the doctors had said that it had just barely missed striking a lung. THe fact was his lung had been pierced and another three centimeters nd the lung would have been ripped through. He knew the Konaha medics were good, but they weren't that good. Only Lady Tsunade the legendary medical ninja was supposed to be that good, and last he checked she was nowhere near the village. He wondered how much pain the man was really in to be walking around to reassure his students on their assignment day.<p>

Peter ignored what was being said for the most part, until he heard his own name being called out and refocused on what was being said. "Team 7 will be Abrume-Parker Peter, Haruno Sakura, and Uzamaki Naruto." Peter chuckle as his friend cheered even as Sakura seemed to droop even further into her seat learning that she wouldn't be with Sasuke and teamed with the class clown and the wise ass.

The chunnin then turned to look towards the stoic Sasuke who had not yet been asigned a team. "Sasuke, as there are too many graduates this year, we've decided that since you're the Rookie of the Year to have you join an existing team that has lost one of its members for some reason or other. As the most advanced of the other gennin, its believed that you'll be the most likely to catch up to the level that another pre-existing team is already at." Iruka explained to the dark haired boy who merely nodded before flashing Naruto with an arrogant smirk that had the blonde clenching his fists in anger and rise to pound the smirk off the arrogant heir.

Peter sighed as he watched his friend rise to the bait of the other boy. "Hold it Naruto," he informed his friend as he grabbed hm by the shoulder. "You can deal with him some other time, we got other things to worry about than the Emo King."

Naruto looked like he wanted nothing more than to try and pound the other boy, but nodded as he finally let his hands drop. "Fine," the boy grumbled, but I don't like it." He shot back at his only friend. "There is no way that he's anywhere near as good as he likes to make everyone think that he is though."

"Agreed," Peter said nodding, "he doesn't have to worry about anything else other than training though it kind of makes it unfair. I mean look around you, who else spends as much time simply training as he does, or has access to the scrolls he does? Ino has her family flower shop, Kiba has the family kennel, Shikamaru has to take care of the clan animals, Shino and I have Clan duties, Sakura has parents who have her doing odd jobs, and we have to scrounge for food and equipment all the time. So of course he's going to be better than us because of that. Hinata is the only other one of us that has the same amount of time to devote to her training. There's also the fact that the Uchiha clan is one of the oldest two in the village and has the most scrolls. Don't let the brat get to you, if we all had that amount of time and resources to put into our training we'd be the Rookie Year instead of having a Rookie of the Year."

Naruto scowled, but nodded his head in acceptance of what his friend was telling him. Saskue on the other hand gave a murderous look toward the pair as they talked down about him acting as if they could become as powerful as him if they had access to the time, training, and scrolls that he did. Once a dobe, always a dobe as far as he was concerned.

Peter smirked at the various girls that were giving him murderous looks as if daring them to say or do something about what he had just said. The girls might have if he wasn't rated as the number two ninja in their year and would have likely been able to beat them if they did try and start a fight. Sakura and Ino looked like they were about ready to forget that small detail and try their luck in defending the honor of their Saskue-Kun when they were all dismissed for lunch.

Everyone broke apart each group gathering into the teams that they were likely to be a part of for years to come. Some teams became so close that even as reserve ninja they were still close. Peter had to grab a still angry Sakura before she tried to slip away from them and find Sasuke. The girl gave him a dirty look, but complied and was sitting with them.

"Well now that we're all together, let's try and get along." Peter said, while looking at his mismatched team of his fellow ninja. Sakura was intelligent, easily one of the top students of their year when it came to theory. She had scored behind Ino mainly due to her lack of physical abilities. Naruto was one of the best when it came to traps and stealth. You didn't disappear on command wearing bright orange without a lot of skill. Sakura was also pretty decent at stealth thanks to her hair color. The pair were both loud mouthed, impulsive, and opinionated most of the time though as well. Then there was himself, the number two ninja of their year being proficient in most methods of the ninja. His own weakness was that he liked to make jokes while in fights and he sometimes started thinking about other things instead of the battle before him. He vaguely recalled a sparring session he had with Nara Shikamaru. The two of them had kept on having to be reminded by the sensei's what they were doing so that they could return to the fight as they kept getting distracted by what they were talking about.

Peter shook his head as he focused back on his team. He saw Naruto was trying to befriend Sakura, flirt was actually a better term but Sakura's attention was turned upwards towards where Saskue could be seen inside one of the classrooms. He shook his head in disbelief as he watched their little lunch meeting break apart as the other two had other things to do. "Well that could have gone better," he muttered to himself.

Everyone regrouped after lunch in the classroom and waited as their sensei's came to get them. Saskue was first to leave with a figure in a dark cloak with two boys in dark clothes of their own. Peter personally thought that they could go as Team Goth or Emo by just looking at them. It seemed that it was just the right team for Sasuke. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino left with a broad shouldered bearded man, a red eyed woman gathered Shino, Kiba and Hinata, which left just their team to wait and figure out whether or not their sensei was ever going to show up. It was nearly three hours later when a masked silver haired man with his forehead protector covering one eye appeared in the room. The man was assaulted by a couple of harmless pranks as Peter and Naruto had booby trapped the door. Peter had strung a wire from an electrical socket to the door, while Naruto had set up an eraser that shockingly actually hit the man.

"It was Peter and Naruto sensei, they're the ones that did all that." Sakura said, pointing at the pair of ninja that were high fiving each other. "I would never do something like that." The girl simpered at the man.

"Hmm I see, well my first inclanation is that your all a bunch of idiots." The man said as he looked at them distantly." Come on, lets go up to the roof." The figure then disappeared in a cloud of smoke that was somewhat familiar to the boys. The team nodded and all took off to get to the roof. Peter and Naruto went through the window while Sakura took the door and stairs. Peter came up on the far wall while Naruto came up on the closer wall and saw their bored looking sensei checking his watch. The other members of the team were all waiting for Sakura as she came huffing through the door. "Interesting, you guys came at me from all sides." The man noted before hiding the watch. "If you had managed to time it so that you all appeared at the same time you might even have impressed me." He added to them as he gestured for them to all take a seat. "Now then, I want to know a bit more about you before anything else."

"Like what?" Peter quizzed.

"Well your names ,what you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that.". The man said as he carefully eyed each of his students over.

"Well why don't you show us how its done sensei?" Sakura said in a bright and hopeful voice.

"Suck up," Peter coughed out at the girl. The girl glared at her teammate angrily and swung her fist. Peter moved to the side and watched as the blow missed dodging the second blow he leaped into the air and corkscrewed away from her landing on the edge of the building on the tips of his toes. Peter looked at her with mocking eyes as if daring her to follow up her attacks.

The jonnin watched the interaction and moves blandly before speaking. "Very well, I suppose that I can do that." The man agreed as the other members of the team sat back down while Peter remained crouched on the building ledge. "I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dream, I hadn't really thought about it. My hobbies I have lots of hobbies. Now then, how about you on the right?"

"Wow, that's one hell of an evasive answer." Peter said looking at the man in appreciation while giving mmock applause.

"Thank you," Kakashi said in his dry tone. "I believe it's your turn." He added turning his attention to the simmering Sakura. Sakura stammered out her likes and dislikes the fact that they all seemed to center on Sasskue was somewhat disturbing, but they would leave it for the moment. Naruto told the others his dreams of Hokage and respect and then it was Peter's turn. "Alright mini-me, tell us about yourself." The elder ninja ordered.

"I am Abrume-Parker Peter, my likes are jokes and experimenting, my dislikes are those abusing their power, my dream is to learn who I am and where I come from." Peter told the man meeting his eyes.

"Any reason you dress like me?" The man questioned with his usual lack luster style.

"If I was copying you it would be black or blue." Peter returned with an eye smirk. "Not the red that I'm wearing."

"True enough I suppose." Kakshi admitted to the gennin. "You are each unique different in your ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi explained.

"What type of mission?" Peter asked with interest.

"A survival exercise," the jonnin returned.

The three gennin looked somewhat mutinous at the idea of what seemed to be just more training and Sakura even started complaining to the man. "We've donne all that already at the Academy though." The pink haired girl whined at the cyclops.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi calmly returned to her.

"Then what kind is it?" Naruto asked

Kakashi chuckled at the trio. "Mind letting us in on the joke?" Peter asked the man before them.

"You'll be surprised if I tell you." The man returned to them. "You see, out of all of the graduates that you had in your year only 3 teams worth are actually going to become gennin. I understand Saskue was given a pass on the last part because of his skill and the uneven numbers of graduates. The other 18 students that don't pass this will be sent back to the academy. The training is extremely hard with a 66% dropout rate."

The three teens share nervous glances as they realize the dangers approaching them. Peter and Sakura easily did the math in their head and after a few moments even Naruto had managed it. T"hen what was the point of the final exam for then?" Naruto demanded loudly.

"Oh that little thing? That's just picks out those who are actually qualified to take the next test." The man said with a light voice.

"Three ninja enter, two ninja leave." Peter said quietly.

"Something like that," Kakshi agreed with the masked boy. "I might just have to remember that one though. Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M. Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're only going to throw up if you do." The two boys drooped slightly on hearing that, even as they planned on eating slightly more for dinner than they usually did. Kakashi then leaped off the building and disappeared amongst the rooftops before any of the graduates could say or do anything else. When they looked down they discovered that the man had disappeared amongst the rooftops.

"Looks like tomorrow is going to be interesting." Peter said before he headed off. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think I'm going to get in some extra training before morning."

"Wait for me." Naruto said excitedly. "Come on Sakura-Chan." He urged the girl, while flashing her his biggest foxiest grin.

"I don't know," the girl said hesitantly, "my parents might be worried about me if I stay out to late."

"True, but if you don't train you're for sure not going to get that spot on the team though." Peter reminded her. "This is going to be something you have to earn from us. No matter how much Naruto here may like you." He added while giving the blonde a knowing look. Besides aren't you supposed to be a ninja now? Part of being a ninja is being the one in danger play time is over Sakura."

The girl narrowed her eyes at the mockiing tone, but nodded grimly and followed after her teammates to the training grounds that had been assigned to them. Once there the group began going over everything that they could think of might be put into the survival test. As they trained together, none of them noticed Kakashi watching them practice from high above.

* * *

><p>Yes I stole the look of the Scarlet Spider and a shinobi and merged them than added the Batman's bracers. Why? Well Batman's bracers are cool, and the Scarlet Spider uniform looks more like a Naruto style ninja. How many Spandex jokes do Lee and Guy have?<p>

Hope this answers any webbing questions people have but if not then let me make it clear. They're biological webs that he doesn't know how to control yet.

Okay this is it until finals are over with folks.


	4. Bell Test

Lets see don't own Naruto and I don't own Spiderman.

FYI This story is originally only going to do the mission to wave arc before stopping for a while and depending on how popular or sucessful it is will determine whether or not I continue beyond that. That and I've only ever watched up to the VOTE battle.

* * *

><p>The trio of newly minted ninja met early the next day, eager to go and prove themselves against the unknown masked man. The hungry trio waited for nearly six hours before Kakshi appeared with a puff. "You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him, while Peter merely glared at him in anger and annoyance.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I came across a black cat and had to turn back and come again." The ninja said in a light voice.

Peter snorted at the man. "Right," he drawled, "which is why you've spent the last couple hours watching us, and before that you were wandering all over the forest as well right?"

"Okay you caught me, but how did you notice me, you don't have a Byakugan?" Kakashi said, while checking the boy over in surprise. This was not what he had been expecting when he first met the group. He knew that the boy was better off and better trained than the other two, but he had thought the boy was still just a basic graduate with just a few physical enhancements due to a bloodline from what the Hokage and his Abrurame minders had told him. Added in with what he had learned from his watching them sparring against each other yesterday. Something that had made him want to cancel his test and go to an actual mission since they were willing to work together. Instead he was just going to see if they could work together under stress as well as they could when things were calm. Perhaps the boy had potential as a sensor type, he would have to watch and see if the boy had any other surprises during today's test.

"You feel like telling us any of your secrets today?" Peter countered to the other man innocently.

"Fair enough." Kakshi said a nod of respect towards the masked boy before him.

"So what were you doing if you were just hiding then sensei?" Naruto questioned the elder ninja.

"I was merely preparing the area for the test, and watching to see how you all interacted with each other." Kakashi returned to him casually. "Are you ready?" He questioned them, as he set down a clock and two lunches on a nearby stump. He then set the clock then turned to look at the group. "Alright let's get started then." The man said cheerfully. "Today's mission is to get one of these bells from me. He said as he displayed a pair of bells towards the young ninja. "You get a bell, you get to eat. Fail and I tie you to the post and then eat lunch in front of you."

"And the reason that there's only two bells?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Peter said it very nicely the other day," Kakashi returned to her, "3 ninja enter 2 ninja leave. Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since they failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might just be one, or all three. You can use your ninja tools though. Because you won't be able to get the bells unless you come at me with intent kill me."

"But that's too dangerous sensei," Sakura objected to the man.

"Yeah you couldn't even dodge that eraser," Naruto reminded the man with a chuckle.

"Those with the lowest skill range usually make the most noise." Kakashi returned to them. "Considering that I'm not dealing with the top of the class I think that I should be alright though. Unless there's more to your scores than you told us." He mocked the trio.

"What, you think because we're not Saskue that we don't stand a chance?" Naruto growled, as his pride was injured at the suggestion of him not being good enough in comparison to the Uchiha heir. "I'm going to beat you and your stupid test because I'm going to be Hokage one day. Believe It!"

"Yes, yes, we heard you the last time you said that." Kakashi said unimpressed with the dramatic outburst. "We'll start when I say start," the man said, pointedly ignoring the question. This proved to be too much for the annoyed and impatient Naruto who ignored the man's commands as he lunged forward with a drawn blade. Kakashi flickered out of view and appeared behind Naruto, holding the blonde's own blade against him. The others moved back in shock and surprise at the speed the man had just shown them.

"Can't blame him for trying, besides have you ever seen a real fair fight?" Peter questioned as he drew his own blade out ready to help his friend out if need be. "It's what they teach us at the academy to try and take any advantage that we can when we can. That and that in a fight like you want there are no rules." Sakura nodded grimly as she drew her own kunai.

"Fair enough," Kakashi said as he releases Naruto, tossing the blonde towards his friend who moved to catch him. "Now that I know that you're in the right mood though." He looks the trio over for a moment. "Ready, start." The three gennin each leaped away disappearing from view.

Kakashi nodded as he saw that all the members of the team had disappeared into the forest. That was no small feat when you considered the bright colors that were Naruto and Sakura. He was surprised though when Naruto appeared seemingly out of nowhere to challenge the jonnin. Kakashi sighed as he retrieved his book angering the young ninja even more as he rushed the man. Naruto tried the direct assault first only to have Kakshi casually counter each and every one of his moves. The boy surprised Kakashi as he dodged the 1000 Years of Death taijutsu move. He twirled around trying to ram his fist into the face of the jonnin.

Kakashi countered this by grabbing the incoming arm and spun on his heel swinging the boy around, he then released his hold launching the blonde into a nearby lake. Rather than following up the attack the Jonnin sat upon the bank and continued reading his book. Naruto launched some throwing stars that the jonnin caught without even seeming to look up from his book. Naruto came out of the lake and re-launched his attack this time he activated his shadow clones who tried to swarm the man, but they never seemed to do more than catch the man off guard for a moment or two before he managed to counter them. Where 15 clones had stood soon Naruto was alone.

Peter watched silently as Naruto challenged the older ninja into battle and was soundly countered time and time again. It was as if the guy knew what his friend was going to do before he even did it, or had some sort of ability to sense attacks before they happened and he was doing it all with one eye and reading a book as well. For a moment his mind flashed to a figure dressed all in red holding a stick fighting off ninja. As soon as Peter focused on the image though the image was gone and all he had was the fleeting memory of a figure in red fighting ninjas. "What or who was that?" He wondered, this wasn't the first time that his mind had flashed to some unknown figure, but that had been one of the more clear garbled vision that he had ever received before. Shaking his head he refocused on the one sided fight. Naruto almost seemed to catch Kakashi a few times, but each time he almost had him the ninja countered or disappeared. The longer the fight went the more frustrated and sloppy Naruto became opening more and more holes in his defense. At this rate, Naruto would end up defeating himself unless his friend got a chance to calm himself down.

"Naruto, change it up!" Peter called out. The blonde nodded his head and disappeared while Peter leaped down to take his friend's place. "You'll have to excuse Naruto, he's a bit impulsive at times." The younger masked figure said from his crouched combat position.

"If you say so mini-me." The man said blandly as he focused more on his book than on the boy.

Peter eyed the older ninja with interest as he tried to figure out just what kind of move he would make and why the man had generated the image he did. The man seemed more intent on his book than in trying to do anything to him though, giving the younger ninja the time to study him. Peter shrugged and began moving toward him. Naruto had done a good job of testing the man for the other two members of the group. This guy had speed and a nearly uncanny ability to predict what Naruto would do before he did it. Naruto had come at him from virtually all angles and had come up with nothing, the closest his friend had gotten was when he swarmed the ninja. Not exactly a tactic that he and Sakura could copy very well. To add to the insult, the man had only used taijutsu and a single replacement jutsu in comparison to Naruto's advanced jutsu that was a restricted village secret combat technique. He would need to do something to surprise the guy. Or maybe all he had to do was distract the guy. What could distract a guy like this though enough that he would make a mistake though? He had one idea, he only hoped that it would work.

"So tell me one eye, do you know its rude to ignore people?" Peter questioned as he moved in. "I mean seriously, for being such an advanced ninja they don't teach you much in the manners department now do they?" He tried to clothesline the man who merely bounced away as he kept up the chatter.

"Oh I suppose so, but it really is such an interesting book." Kakashi returned to the boy.

"That maybe," Peter returned, not stopping for a second as he took to the air landed on one hand and tried to kick the man in the face. "But do you really expect for people to respect you if you keep doing that? I mean sure, maybe you're trying to give us an edge by splitting your attention and all but still it is pretty rude. Considering some of the people I grew up with that's saying something."

Kakshi effortlessly moved out of the way as he backpedaled away from the gymnastic combat style that the boy employed. "I suppose it is, but I really want to find out what happens next." He explained to the boy that was attacking him in a fluid method that seemed to build from one attack to the next while keeping a steady stream of talking going.

"Right," Peter said as he launched himself in a tackle that Kakshi just leaped over. The ninja was surprised though as Peter landed on his hands and launched himself upward with only taking time to push off. Spinning while moving he managed to clip the ninja knocking him off balance as his foot made a glancing blow with his leg. "As we like to say on the playground Kakashi sensei, tag your it." The boy then twisted his body and reached Kakashi was forced to use his free hand to catch the arm that had tried to reach for the bells and tossed him back towards the ground. Peter twisted and landed in a splayed out position waiting for his sensei to make the next move.

As the older ninja sailed through the air, he reached out and caught the branch of a nearby tree and swung onto a branch and look down at the waiting figure. The ninja winced as he felt where the glancing blow had connected. He covertly ran his hand over the bandages that covered his legs to check the shin guard that covered his hit leg. He was somewhat surprised as he felt a new shape in the armor. Despite it only being a glancing blow, the boy had managed to dent metal plate. The boy it seemed had even more surprises than he had originally been led to believe. Perhaps he should take him a bit more seriously. "Very well, you want me to take a shot at you this time I think I can arrange for that." The man said as he leaped down from the tree, he observed the boy that he was fight ready despite having been tossed from a great distance. He tossed several smoke bombs into the ground as he prepared his next attack. When the smoke cleared the ninja was gone.

Peter tensed as he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to see from where the attack would come from. He spun on his heel expecting to see the man coming at him from behind or above there was nothing. Heck there was no trace of the guy anywhere, no matter where he looked. Peter suddenly felt his spider sense begin to scream at him and he had already leaped into the air before he knew what he was doing.

"Head hunter jutsu!" Kakashi cried as his arms reached out of the dirt, but his fingers just scraped the bottom of Peter's boot, before it seemed to go back down. A moment later Kakashi appeared next to hole with a sigh of disappointment. "Well that could have gone better." He complained as he looked down at the hole where a young ninja was supposed to be planted up to his head.

Peter's leap had him grabbing a tree branch and pulling himself up. "Okay that was cool," he admitted, "if we manage to pass this insane test of yours do you think that you could consider teaching me that one?" The Abrurame Clan boy questioned eagerly as he eyed the hole that was about the size of a person.

"I'll consider it." Kakashi agreed with the boy. "If you pass that is."

"Hey Peter, let's see what Sakura-Chan can do!" Naruto cried from across the way. Peter turned to look at his friend who was standing beside Sakura.

Using the moment of distraction that Naruto had unwittingly created in which Peter had turned to look towards his teammates Kakashi struck out with ninja wire. Several near invisible strands burst out of his gloves. Peter dodged the blows and lunged at the ninja in joy. "Gotchya now sensei!" He said as his fist lashed out while the ninja was busy trying to release the wires. "And you thought that I was in your face before." He joked as his fists connected with the jonnin. Instead of connecting with a masked figure though they struck a log that the ninja had used for a substitution. When Peter's fist connected it tossed the log several feet away.

"Well that's new." Kakashi said from where he was leaning against a boulder, and watching Peter not even seem to be rubbing his hand in pain. "I think you just set a record for how far a gennin can punch a log. I know several others that can make it much farther, but it was still impressive for your age. I'll try to avoid getting hit by you."

Peter nodded in understanding, he then did something that no one saw and several white ropes snagged the flying log and he swung it at Kakashi. The ninja froze in surprise at the unexpected attack for a moment before he blurred out of the way allowing the log shatter against the rock. Peter looked reluctant, but finally stepped back to allow the pinkette a chance at the man. "Alright Sakura, maybe you can do something against this guy. If not, I have a few plans to try." He assured the girl.

"Yeah go for it Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said pumping his hand into the air. "Show this crazy guy what happens when he messes with us!"

Peter turned to look at his friend. "Naruto I have an idea, distraction 4."

The boy looked confused for a moment before he grinned. "Yeah it would serve him right for trying to stick his hand there anyways." Naruto returned before he disappeared.

"Do your best," Peter told Sakura before he disappeared as well.

The girl nodded as she drew several kunai in preparation for her upcoming fight. "Alright sensei, I guess it's my turn now." The girl nervously replied as she gripped her weapons tightly.

"Yes, the only difference is it's just you and me." Kakashi said as he waved her onward. "Peter and Naruto had the benefit of having each other's back. You don't have anyone watching out for you though." The ninja pointed out to the girl mockingly. "What are you going to do when it becomes too much for you?" The girl swallowed nervously and then began launching her blades at the jonnin. Kakashi sighed as he drew his book back out and snagged the first of the blades out of the air. "Sakura, I told you that you have to come at me with the intent to kill. Peter and Naruto were going for severe injury which is better than you're doing right now." Kakshi admonished, as he casually blocked the incoming blades. "I would have thought someone with your scores would have understood that. I thought that with your big head you would have been able to retain that bit of information, maybe there's a reason that the Yamanaka girl was classed as the top Kunochi instead of you." The ninja goaded the girl.

"Forehead, Ino-Pig?" The girl said, before her eyes changed before Kakashi's eyes instead of the green from moments earlier they were now glowing white areas. This was not the pale purple of the Hyūga clan but a glowing white that covered the entirety of both of her eyes. Snarling the girl ran at the man and began swinging her fists at him. The girl had also tapped into a large amount of killer intent as well. Kakashi was almost impressed with what he was seeing. So young and already able to summon killing intent, not very much but it was still something. "I am better than Ino-Pig!" The girl practically shouted as she continued swing at the man. "And I will beat her in the race for love!" She declared, as she drove her fist into the tree behind him.

"Are you sure, look at that?" Kakashi questioned, as he looked her in the eyes and then pointed to something behind them.

The girl spun around and she saw something that made her chest freeze in pain. Ino was currently kissing Saskue. Ino broke off her kiss with the dark haired boy and shot Sakura a smirk. "Oh hey Forehead, I guess I won after all." She said with a smirk before she shot the girl a superior smile sticking her tongue out at her. Sakura fell to her knees in shock and defeat at what she saw before her.

"No," Sakura said from her spot on the ground. "Saskue-Kun what about us?" She questioned desperately, as she looked at the Uchiha heir hopefully. "What about all that we could be? Just tell me what I need to change, and I promise that I'll do it." She declared as she was intent on proving her love to the dark haired boy.

The boy merely sneered at her. "I already told you, you're annoying." He then turned back around to kissing Ino.

The kunochi hung her head at this comment. "No," Sakura said as she began repeatedly slamming her fist into the ground "No, No, NO!"

Kakashi shook his head as he ignored the outburst from the girl as he looked at the tree behind him and saw the dents in the wood. Had the girl connected with one of those he would have been in extreme pain. He wondered how much longer the timer had; the way he figured it only had a few more minutes. Peter and Naruto were working well as a team while Sakura had yet to show any real teamwork inclinations. It was a shame since if the girl could just figure out the need for teamwork then he could pass all of them.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he appeared next to the girl trying to help her. He turned to glare at the man. "What did you do to Sakura-Chan?" The boy asked with narrowed eyes.

"I merely showed her something that she didn't want accept." Kakashi said indifferent to the blonde's anger or the pinkette's outburst.

"Naruto, get Sakura back with us, I'll deal with him." Peter said as he nodded toward the ninja.

"Right," Naruto said as he began trying to get her to snap out of whatever troubles that she was having.

"Maybe you should try a kiss," Kakashi teased the blonde boy.

"Yo sensei eyes on me!" Peter said as he began swinging his arms at the jonnin. "I guess I should really say eye. Besides what would you know about romance? I'm sure any romance that comes near you comes into that big blind spot of yours." Kakashi dodged the arms and the small spikes that were connected to the limbs. "So I was thinking," Peter said as he moved forward, "that you seem to be way to comfortable with the way this fight is going that we might need to change the rules on you before we get ourselves hurt."

"And how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Kakashi asked in his usual bored manner, as he deftly moved out of the way as the two arms slammed over where he had been a moment ago.

"By changing the terrain," Peter returned as he flipped into the trees and began running overhead of the man and throwing kunai at the ninja.

"If you'd rather have a longer fall that's fine with me." Kakashi said as he flickered away into the trees and reappeared over Peter's head.

Peter grinned as he bounced back and forth between the tree in leaps and bounds till he was facing the man. "Impressive, not many gennin can move that fast or are that agile." The masked figure congratulated him.

Peter bit back a curse as he realized that the experienced ninja had humored his changing the terrain so that he could get a better idea as to what it was that he could do. Not bothering to worry about his annoyance with himself he moved forward.

"You seem to have some skill," Kakashi noted, "between yourself and Naruto you have a more than adequate personal skills, but it takes a lot more than that to be a Leaf Shinobi." He warned the boy before him.

"We'll have to see if we can up our game then." Peter said as he made an unknown hand sign at the Jonnin. Kakashi was surprised when an odd substance spat out of his wrist and struck him in the face. The odd substance only partially covered his eye. That was going to make the fight all the more difficult it seemed. He had to admit that the change of terrain did seem to give Peter a better fighting ground as the young man either bounced or swung from branch to branch as if he had grown up doing such things. Add in his now partial blindness thanks to the web goop, he might for the first time actually be in trouble. He grunted as he felt a foot connect with his stomach sending him flying out of the trees and into the trunk of another. He saw Peter land on the tree and like a spider begin crawling at a rate that might be faster than tree climbing or walking. When the boy got close enough, he faked him out and slammed his bracer into the tree driving the sharpened tips into the tree before leaping from the tree and landing back on the ground. As much as he would like to continue testing Peter's combat skills in the air he needed to give Naruto and Sakura all the chances that they could, and they couldn't very well do that if he and Peter were sailing around in the tree tops.

"Naruto, Sakura now!" Peter shouted out. Kakashi looked up as he saw the two ninja appear out of the brush wielding new weapons. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized what it was that they had planned as their eyes darted from him to the only thing he had in his hands. "You wouldn't dare..." was all he managed to get out before they began pitching water balloons at his hand. The ninja was forced to keep moving for fear that his precious book might get wet. He couldn't decide if he was furious at what they were doing or secretly impressed at what they were managing. He then watched Naruto grab two balloons and then use the shadow clone jutsu. "Not good," he muttered as he saw the ninja start doling balloons out amongst themselves.

"Water Balloon barrage!" Was the echoing cry, as balloons began homing in on him. Kakashi leaped into the air to dodge the attack only to look up to see a net filled with water balloons sailing towards him. Perhaps he should have treated them with a bit more respect, he thought as he was struck from below and above with water balloons that got water all over him and his precious book.

The drenched ninja shook the water off himself and decided that it was time to end this he didn't know why the alarm hadn't gone off yet but it was time to finish this. Besides he needed the chance to see if there was any chance that his book was salvageable. He looked at the book and winced as he already saw that the pages were trying to curl up. The damage it seemed was extensive.

"Alright, you now have my undivided attention." Kakashi said as he pocketed the book and turned to glare at the trio in annoyance. The three ninja moved to attack, and Kakshi observed each of their styles with interest. First there was Naruto, he lacked the planning and well thought out movements of his father, instead he had a more brawler style combat stance. It was a good style when one was in street fights or fighting numerous opponents, but against a single ninja it had dubious uses as a well-trained ninja could break through the weak defense that this style often used. 'Then again, one had to figure out which one was the real Naruto too,' he thought as he sliced through several shadow clones. The Parker orphan, ward to the Abrurame Clan was moving with a much more fluid grace similar to some of the beast style taijutsu that some clans used. He was either in a crouched position or slinging himself through the air with a grace and agility that he had rarely seen. It was like he had combined the feral movements of the Inuzuka style along with the fluid and control of the Hyūga style. It made predicting him extremely difficult, as he never knew which method that the young man was going to revert to. Finally there was Sakura, her style was somewhat wooden, and was strictly academy with no imagination in her attacks or defense. Given time and more training she would likely loosen up and become more comfortable with fighting.

He waited and watched as the group made their move. Naruto summoned several shadow clones and Peter moved in with the group. Sakura on the other hand was keeping back, but was keeping him busy by tossing the occasional blade at him. He had to admit, that they seemed to have finally gotten the idea of the test at least for the moment. In time, they might actually qualify as a team.

The copycat ninja scowled as he saw Abrurame release more of his odd strands at him trying to cage him in. The jutsu had an odd hand seal that he had never seen before, and somehow the boy had made the odd substance a part of his combat style that allowed him to fire either ropes or a strange sludge like substance that could entrap a person. He had learned from his previous encounter against the boy not to allow the substance to touch, or he would likely be impaired in his fighting. He was being forced to fight at half his usual sight because of his reluctance to use the sharrigan against academy graduates. If they kept going at this rate though, he figured that he might actually have his first team. He really would have to thank the Hokage for sending this group to him, he had been afraid that they would make him the master of the Uchiha boy because of his potential. While the idea of training the last of Obito's clansman was appealing, he wanted someone who had his old teammate's heart as much as he had his eyes.

He dodged several of Sakura's blades, only to be tackled once again by Naruto's clones, he cast a quick replacement jutsu and appeared above them performing several strikes that made several of the clones disappear in clouds of smoke. He saw two more Naruto's coming at him with a third following up behind them. He threw some kunai at them and watched as they managed to duck under the blades. He wondered why they would duck when they were upon him the two lead ones were holding him down tightly to tightly as a matter of fact. Transformation jutsu, he realized. While the clones had blocked his view, Peter and Sakura had transformed their appearance to mimic Naruto to hide their attack. He had therefore been unprepared for Peter and Sakura's greater strength when they slammed into him.

Naruto had used his moment of surprise to obtain the bells from the side of their teacher. Peter not about to take a chance began spraying the ninja with his goop. Kakashi figured that they had earned the victory and allowed the ropes to bind him. As the boy held up the bells, they all heard the alarm near the lunches go off.

"Well that was close," Peter said.

"All right we did it!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he held the bells. "Here Sakura you can choose who gets these." He said tossing the bells towards the girl. Sakura looked shocked at this. The future of the two boys had just been placed in her hands. Naruto looked at her with a smile, while Peter merely looked at her silently. The girl looked at the bell before she reluctantly tossed a bell to each of them.

"What? But Sakura-Chan, why?" Naruto said in surprise as he held his bell in shock.

"Because the ninja core needs the two of you a lot more than it needs me." The girl explained to the pair of surprised ninja. "I have family you guys don't, this is what you guys need. Besides a ninja with a bloodline and a ninja that can use the shadow clone jutsu are more important than a kunochi that provides support." She admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"Very good Sakura," Kakashi said, "you showed a willingness to do what was good for the village and the team, not what you personally want." The ninja struggled into a sitting position. "I think that I can say with the utmost certainty that you all pass. It took a while for you three to get the idea of the real test."

"Real test?" A confused Naruto questioned. "Wasn't getting the bells the test though?" He asked dumbly as he looked at the bells.

"In part," Kakashi admitted, "but like I said before, you must look underneath the underneath."

"It was a test to see how we worked under pressure then." Peter guessed.

"In part, it was also to see how you worked as a unit." Kakashi explained to the young boy. "With having something to lose it made it more important for you to try your hardest. The three of you had to rise above what you wanted and work together as a team before any of you were able to succeed. Peter, you and Naruto are used to working together, and have made a habit out of it despite the protests of some. Sakura meanwhile is a new element into the group dynamic that you have, and needed some way to see if she would work with what you and Naruto could already do. As you saw, she makes a great support or distraction while you prepare for the next level. Sakura does need some work, but she does have the potential to join your dynamic extremely well. Once you let her in that is."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Sakura said as she sat down trying to wrap her mind around the multiple layers that the test had worked them over.

"Yes, now then Peter, if you could release me from this?" Kakashi pleaded, as he gestured to the silk rope like strands that were holding him in place.

"Heh, about that sensei," Peter said nervously, "there's not an easy way to dispel it, which is why I didn't web you to the ground."

"Then how do I get out of it?" Kakashi questioned him.

"Well you see it dissolves in about an hour, but till then you're stuck in that cocoon." Peter explained to the masked ninja.

"But my book!" kakashi said in despair, as he realized that after an hour any hopes he had of repairing his book would be ruined.

"Er yeah sorry about that sensei." Sakura said in embarrassment. "Maybe the Hokage will replace it if you tell him it was damaged because of a training accident." She tried hopefully.

"Not with Kurnai watching." Kakashi said morosely. As he morosely leaned his head back. "The three of you might as well go and get the lunch boxes though since we'll be here for a while it seems. If I'm stuck here then you three are as well."

"We could let Sakura try and cut you out," Peter suggested trying to sound friendly, "I'm sure that after that genjutsu of yours she would love a chance to cut you... out." The girl smiled, and her eyes seemed to glow at Peter's rather deliberate pause.

"Ah no, besides, this way will let me know more about your webbing as well." The man said nervously as he eyed the girl with dread. "Just go and get your lunches for now."

The three nodded as they ran off to get the lunches. The Hokage who had watched the test from his crystal ball jutsu chuckled as he heard the plight of one of his top ninja. That was indeed a funny side effect of the training ending. He wondered if Kakashi would realize that Peter had also used the time to fill the water balloons to add an extra 15 minutes to their test time. The boy was very inventive and tricky, and he could hardly wait to see what else he and Naruto could manage to come up with.


	5. Training from D to C

Lets see don't own Naruto and I don't own Spiderman.

FYI This story is originally only going to do the mission to wave arc before stopping for a while and depending on how popular or sucessful it is will determine whether or not I continue beyond that. That and I've only ever watched up to the VOTE battle.

* * *

><p>Shibi Abrume bowed as the Hokage entered his office. "Lord Hokage," the man said respectfully.<p>

"Shibi, what brings you here?" The old man questioned curiously.

"My Clan Elders have heard of the Team assignments, and requested that I come and plead with you to change them up." Shibi explained to the man. "It would be better in the eyes of many within our Clan if he was to have less association with the Uzamaki boy."

The Hokage nodded his head at this. He had actually expected this meeting to happen before the final tests, which meant that Peter had managed to keep his team assignment a secret until this evening. This was no small feat when you considered the fact that the Abrume Clan were not only highly placed but were some of the best tracking and recon ninja that Konaha had. He would have to see if he could figure out how Peter managed that particular little trick one of these days as it might prove useful. "You know that I can't do that Shibi. Peter and Naruto are a perfect balance of chaos and order along with Sakura. Add in the fact that Peter is one of the few people that can successfully calm Naruto down and it was a good match. Besides, Team 7 has already had their final tests and there is nothing that I can do to change the fact that they already passed the test. In fact they are the first team to ever pass the passing exam held by Hatake Kakashi. I am sure you have heard the rumors of how hard it is to pass his tests." He pointed out to the man. "Their skills in teamwork should be celebrated. Shino and his team also managed to graduate with flying colors as well under the watch of Yūhi Kurenai."

Shibi nodded his head in understanding of the warning that the Hokage was giving to him. The conversation was official over if that was all that he wished to speak of. "Yes, we the Clan are all proud of both of them for passing the tests, studying under the tutelage of a genjutsu mistress like Yūhi, and a ninja like Hatake will insure their progress into becoming great ninjas. It would seem that the information got to the Clan Elders a little too late but I did still have to try. I am extremely proud of both of the boys in their accomplishments."

The Hokage smiled grimly at the man as he saw the barest trace of a smirk on the normally emotionless Abrume's face. It seemed that Peter might have less to do with it and that Shibi had more to do with it. It did make a certain amount of sense, Shibi had often been praised one of the best Clan head's because of his ability to keep a cool and impartial opinion on things. "May they both live long and productive lives as Shinobi." The Third said to the Clan head.

"I am sorry to have taken up your time Lord Hokage, I shall allow you to get back to work now." Shibi said as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you, and I shall of course pass along any messages of concern that you have for your ward." The Hokage said, as he watched the man disappear into a swarm of bugs that flew out the open window.

"So what do you think Kakashi?" The Hokage seemingly asked into thin air.

The silver head man dropped from his hiding place on the ceiling. "I doubt that there will be any more problems from them now that you made your decision on the matter clear." Kakashi assured him. "If not, we will work around it as best as we can."

"Good," The third said as he chewed on his pipe, "and Haruno, what is her reaction?"

"She is indifferent over his status, her main annoyance with Naruto is that she has somehow convinced herself that it is his fault that Sasuke is not on a team with her. You know how girls are at that age." The ninja said somewhat mockingly.

"I see, normal problems then when it comes to team assignments." The Third said with a smile.

"So I am told," Kakashi admitted reminding the man that he had never had a team for more than a single day or two before he sent them back to the academy.

"And the villagers, what is their reaction to knowing that Naruto made it to shinobi status?" The Hokage continued to question with interest.

"You mean you haven't had Council members barging in here yet?" Kakashi questioned back in amusement. "I would have thought that they would have been most vocal about their displeasure."

"Actually I have heard from them," the Hokage admitted to the ninja, "but it is one thing to have the Council heads telling me the opinion of the street and it is another to have my own eyes and ears telling me what is going on in my village."

"I doubt that there will be any real troubles there, many of the villagers have decided it is in their best interest to no longer continue with their physical assaults. Now that Naruto is allowed to carry weapons on him full time there are fewer that want to try themselves against him. It didn't hurt that you made it a mission for several chunnin to frequent the bars and spread that particular message either." Kakashi added while giving the Hokage a knowing look. "It is one thing to attack a defenseless unarmed trainee, it is another entirely if one were to take action against an active shinobi. There are certain laws against that sort of thing that are rather severe as I recall."

The Hokage chuckled at this. "Well I suppose that I should let you get going so that you can have plenty of time to get to your training field." The Third noted with a smirk of his own. "Keep an eye on Naruto though."

"As you command," Kakashi agreed bowing respectfully before disappearing in swirl of leaves.

While these conversations were going on the trio of ninjas were waiting for their sensei at a bridge. As they sat and waited Peter drew a whetstone and began sharpening his various blades. He started with his kunai and once those were done he began working with his shuriken. He slowly drew each blade back and forth several times making a scratchy scraping sound that drew the attention of the other two gennin. Naruto saw his friend working and before they knew it he took his own gear out and began sharpening his weapons as well. Sakura stared at the pair in surprise and shock as the two boys began to do maintenance on the various bits and pieces of gear that they were carrying ensuring that each piece was in top working condition. Sighing Sakura soon found herself joining her teammates in their work as she began working on her own weapons.  
>When Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke he was pleased to see that his students were finishing up their preparations for their day's missions. His eyes scanned over the trio. It seemed that they were learning to make use the time he made them wait. It was important for a ninja to have patience, and while Peter despite his energy levels being so like Naruto's he was the only one capable to keep calm after he appeared. Sakura and Naruto had unfortunately not been as capable and often reacted in loud and excitable manners whenever they saw him after long periods of waiting. The pair would probably never make ANBU unless they learned how to control those tempers, and more importantly their mouths. A good ANBU had to be able to spend long periods of time in absolute silence, either in observation or guard duty. They had to be able to enter and leave without anyone knowing that they were there. It seemed that Peter was helping them to learn this particular skill faster than his own methods were. If they could manage it, they would show that they had potential to control their minds and bodies in times of need. Until they learned control of themselves they were not ready for the more advanced teaching that he could give them. He was not going to arm a gennin with powerful jutsu until he was sure that they could use them responsibly.<p>

"Well guys, we have to get some training in." He said in approval as he looked them over. "And since all of your weapons are already set we might as well start with target practice." The gennin nodded, as they strapped their weapons on and got to work. That was how many of their days went. Kakashi was always running late so they would then start with either inspecting their gear, or they would be practicing with a move that Kakashi had given them to work on.

Kakashi worked on fixing the sloppy methods of Naruto's taijutsu while he made Sakura more comfortable with getting into fights while helping her gain control over using the substitution jutsu in combat situations. The academy had done the pair of them a disservice by either ignoring Naruto or allowing Sakura to overdevelop her theoretical knowledge in exchange for her ninja skills. A ninja had to be well balanced in both physical and mental abilities as they learned during Konaha Chunnin exam's. Peter on the other hand being well balanced was trained in better control and uses of his bracers in combat and reinforcing his other skills. During their missions the trio competed in friendly ways over completing their missions.

Naruto and Peter being the energy demons that they were made it easy to do two or three missions in the time it took most teams to perform one mission. Their missions ranged from hard and heavy labor of working on a farm for the day, to simple chores like picking up groceries for an old woman. In each case he was able to teach his students some new thing. Looking underneath the underneath meant that they weren't even always aware that they were learning things. Guy may prefer raw training methods, but Kakashi preferred more subtle manner of training his students. Most of his fellow Jonnin preferred to work on just one specialization with their students Kakashi intended to not only train his students, but he intended to make them become the best in all aspects. First he had to get them up to the standards needed though. When they were cleaning the streams near the waterfalls he was letting them learn balance and strengthening their legs as the fought the current, when they were helping with the picking of herbs from a garden they were learning how best to identify the proper plants, when they were doing chores out in the country they were stressing their muscles to new levels and Sakura's case strengthening energy reserves. Others might see his methods as not doing anything and letting his students run wild, but in reality he was strengthening their core abilities by letting them run on missions. This was part of why the D rank missions had originally been designed to help a ninja strengthen their core abilities and still get paid to do it as well. Peter on the other hand was well versed in his unique combat style but his love of tricks and weapons and other ninja tools had him training the boy to use all of the equipment that he could. He was training him in lock picking other subtler methods of gathering information.

Naruto and Sakura needed the missions to even out their physical abilities. Sakura had devoted so much of her time to the mental aspects that she had neglected the physical aspects of what being a Kunochi meant. A part of him wished he could have gotten a hard working ninja like Guy's students. Still, he would make do with what he had. Naruto on the other hand suffered from malnutrition and needed someone to be there for him to help build his self worth up and teach him better survival methods. He was going to have to deal with Iruka sooner or later though. The Chunnin had done all but adopt the boy, and had become like an overprotective relative with the boy. Sooner or later the Chunnin was going to have to accept the fact that his students needed to stretch their wings. From what he had read, the man had trained an entire year of near prodigies this year anyways. If he continued doing so the man might never have to worry about other missions again in his life as he was to valuable as a trainer.

The jonnin hadn't believed it possible, but he was proud at the rate that his students were coming along with their training. His students were becoming much stronger even if they didn't always see it. Soon they would be ready for even more important class of missions than what they were doing now. He stood high above them in a tree as he watched them carry out their current mission. This was a mission that tested their skills in tracking, teamwork, capturing, and several other minor skills that were required for a ninja to have out in the field. Down below on the forest floor it was relatively quiet it hid a flurry of activity that was going on inside. as ninja moved through it on their missions throughout the village. In one section of the forest a team was busy hunting for prey that was one of the most elusive, and sometimes dangerous creatures that patrolled the inner forest of Konaha.

"Shulkie here, no sign of the target on this end". The voice of Sakura crackled through the radio on his ear

"Torch here, nothing to report either." Naruto's voice returned to them.

"Torch, Shulkie, this is Cyclops, you need to tighten your circle you two." Kakshi advised, as he triggered his own mike. After the first week Peter had surprised them all by coming up with new and different call signs for all of them. While his own was rather unimpressive the other two were odd and somewhat imaginative. Comparing Naruto to a torch with his particular clothing style was amusing. Then there was Sakura's, he hadn't quiet translated what it meant but he figured with time he would. Once he learned that it might help with the mystery that was the Abrume Clan boy.

"Spider here, belay that, the target is moving south." Peter's voice shot over the mikes.

Kakashi nodded in approval, Peter's ease with moving through the treetops allowed him to patrol easier. Once he taught the others how to tree walk they would quickly catch up with him in being able to patrol larger areas with just a few leaps. Then again the way he moved was nearly at chunnin level as it was now, as he got older it was likely that he would become even more agile in roaming the tree and building tops. He watched as Naruto and Sakura performed a pincer maneuver that had the target rushing away in fear and in a near direct line. Weapons that had a slight edge to them, but were thrown wide enough that they weren't likely to kill their target. The target rushed through some brush and there was a yowl of anger and disgust. The two brightly colored ninja jumped through the brush their weapons ready only to freeze at the sight that was before them. Torah the cat the bane of all Class D ninja was fighting against the confines of a silken web. Meanwhile Peter was resting upside down on a tree branch waiting for the rest of his teammates to show.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and nodded to his students. "Well done all of you. Your teamwork has been getting much better over these last few weeks." He complimented, as he watched Sakura cut the ribbon wearing cat free.

"One of these days we're going to have to remember to bring a cage or basket to carry that demonic pile of clawed fur back with us." Peter noted as his teammates passed the furry animal back and forth between them. Having been the one to finally capture the small demon it gave him a pass from actually having to tote the animal back.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Kakashi agreed. "Still, I suppose that we should get it back now." He noted, ignoring his students discomfort over wrestling with a protesting captive. There would be times that their prisoners would not willingly go with them and would struggle while they were moving. Peter could have webbed the cat up, but the Feudal Lord's wife always made such a big production out of it whenever they brought the cat back all wrapped up. Peter had taken to hiding out of view when the woman was around so she didn't complain too much to him over the damage her cat had taken. Peter it seemed had a unique skill in rubbing government officials wrong and making them angry enough at him that they preferred him out of sight out of mind. The Copycat ninja wished that it was a skill that he could imitate somehow, but the boy didn't do anything but be his usual mocking self.

Once they entered the Hokage's office Peter quickly slipped up into the rafters and moments later the Feudal Lord's wife appeared and swiftly tossed a bag of money to the Hokage before taking the cat up in her arms. "I trust that you made sure that other ninja of yours kept far away from my precious baby?" The woman questioned as she glared at Kakshi.

"Do you see him anywhere around here Madam Shijimi?" The ninja said with his typical light voice. Sakura had quickly placed her hand over Naruto's mouth preventing him from saying anything while the woman finished up her bit of business with the Hokage and Iruka. The Chunnin it seemed was assisting in the placement of missions for the time being between graduating classes. The man would likely start his next batch of students in a few weeks and be free from mission assignments for a while.

"See to it that he remains away from my darling baby." The woman said sniffing loudly at the masked figure before waltzing off.

"And a pleasure to see you to." Peter said sarcastically, as he lowered himself upside down to stare at the closed door. "On the plus side it does make it easier for me to catch her when all I have to do is the lay the traps." He added while getting mutinous glares from his teammates.

Iruka shook his head at the antics of his former students. It seemed that their time under Kakashi had not done as much as he had hoped in maturing them. In fact if the rumors he heard were true, Sakura was now helping Peter and Naruto in pulling off some of their pranks. It was hard to be sure though because of that damn Shadow Clone Jutsu that Naruto had learned. In combination with the transformation jutsu it was sometimes hard to know how many people were actually a part of the pranks. The last one had ended up with half of the Konaha city lights blinking out Morse Code for several hours before the lights finally shut down and returned to normal. The prank had been far too sophisticated for Naruto, but for Peter and Sakura it was easily within their capabilities. He was sure that an earlier prank done by Naruto and Third's grandson had set the stage for the other two to do their business eve if he couldn't prove it. The worst part was that there was no sign of forced entry, so they couldn't even really blame anyone for it. It hadn't been until the next day when going through reports that he had found out that the lights had created a symbol that could only be seen when looking down on the village from the top of Hokage monument. The very place where team 7 had so conveniently happened to be 'training' and were able to see the show of their handiwork even if there was no real proof of their having done it.

He remembered when Kakashi had been brought in later that night, but had admitted to no prior knowledge of the prank. The pride in the man's single eye though as he had listened to everything that had happened and the fact that the emblem for his book had been used was enough to confirm his suspicions. The man had stopped that line of questioning though when he had asked if he was the only one to read the books. That question had quickly silenced every male in the room, while the women had all glared suspiciously at the men.

Iruka was brought out of his musings over the rambunctious team in time to hear Naruto demanding that they get a more important mission. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Naruto get hurt though. The boy was nowhere near ready for a dangerous mission no matter how skilled his team appeared to be getting. They were only just approaching the point in their training where they would be allowed to learn new and improved chakra control exercises. He and Naruto argued back and forth for about a minute before the Hokage silenced him as he began explaining the ninja mission ranking system to the group. The orange clad boy basically ignored the man and still demanded a chance to prove himself against one of the more important classed missions. The Hokage shocked all of them by agreeing to allowing Team 7 out of the village on an escort mission. He had personally thought that Team Guy or one of the other more experienced Gennin teams was going to get that particular mission. He just knew that the spandex ninja would make some speech about Kakashi and his team getting the mission now though. "Lord Hokage, are you this is a good idea?" Iruka questioned the man nervously as he eyed his former students with concern.

"Indeed," the Hokage said with a nod as he inspected the team of Gennin, "besides I think the village could do without the antics of Team 7 for a couple of weeks anyways. Don't you?"

"Of course Lord Hokage." Iruka quickly agreed.

"Good, now send in our visitor." The Hokage commanded.

When the doors opened to admit a man they saw a gray haired figure wearing peasant clothes red bleary eyes a traveling pack and a bottle of beer in his hand. The man leaned against the door as he examined the group before him. "What the… A bunch of snot nosed kids?" The man said indignantly before taking a swig from his bottle. "And you, the one with idiotic outfit hanging upside down. You really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

"So says the guy that can barely stand upright or perform decent language skills." Peter shot back as he dropped to the ground landing on his hands and feet. "I mean judging by those clothes your wearing, are you sure that you can even afford a ninja team?"

"Play nice Peter," Kakashi returned to his student having learned from experience that was merely the opening shot as far as his charge was concerned.

"What, I'm just saying when the guy looks like he's just spent the past few weeks bar hopping with his life's savings it hardly makes a person think that we're dealing with someone that is actually of any worth." Peter shot at his sensei, earning smirks from his teammates.

"What have I told you about looking underneath the underneath?" The ninja questioned back at him. "Now please be quiet."

The old man glared slightly at the mouthy ninja. "I am Tazuna Master Bridge Builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever you say old man." Naruto said earning a glare from several of the ninja.

"Kakashi, do try and instill some manners into your team while you're gone, they seem to have forgotten many of the rules of conduct for a ninja." The Hokage informed the Jonnin.

"They don't react that way unless someone insults them first." The jonnin returned to the group sitting at the table. "Considering the fact that this one called them idiots and snot nosed brats I'd say they were merely defending themselves." Kakashi returned.

"Yeah, it's not our fault that this guy came to a battle of wits unarmed." Peter added in causing the Hokage to smile at the antics of the group despite his displeasure.

"And to think, Sakura used to be such a respectful young Kunochi to." Iruka said, as he watched the pink haired girl openly smile at Peter's jokes as the group left to prepare their gear leaving an unsure old man over the kind of protection he was getting while Kakashi accepted the order papers that would get the team out of the village.

* * *

><p>An hour later the team appeared at the village gates. The trio of gennin were somewhat surprised when they saw that their sensei was already there waiting on them alongside of Tazuna and a familiar looking dark haired woman with red eyes. "Good to see that you three got here." Kakashi said as he looked the trio over. "Now, open your packs so that I can make sure that you didn't pack any non required equipment. Sakura this is sensei Yūhi Kurenai, she will be inspecting your pack."<p>

Sakura let out a relieved sigh over the fact that she would not have to open her back to her male sensei she really didn't want her clothes being flashed around for someone like Naruto to see. The pair of Jonnin worked quickly and efficiently. Naruto was forced to leave behind half of his ramen supply, Sakura had to leave several beauty products behind and Peter was limited to just one book. The group was then given a list of things that they might need next time for such missions.

Kurenai turned to look at Kakashi curiously. "Are you sure that your team is capable of handling this type of mission? Gennin don't normally get C ranks for a reason."

"My entire team mouthed off about only getting bad or simplistic D rank missions, and their punishment is to find themselves on one long dreary C rank guard mission." Kakashi explained to the red eyed woman. "They seem to think that they're in the big leagues and should be given better and more important missions. Hopefully this will teach them to open their mouths about things that they don't really understand. I suppose that I'll have to remind them some of what it means to be a Kage as well." He added somewhat distastefully at the thought of spending his time lecturing his students on things that they should have already known from the academy.

The woman smirked as she heard of the punishment that the unknowing gennin had acquired for themselves. "Be careful Kakashi," Kurenai said, "and put that damn book of yours away." She added giving the man a glare.

"I'll do my best to keep all of them safe." Kakashi returned to her, as he waved her goodbye. "Have fun with your team while we're gone."

"The same with you Kakashi, and train them in something now that you no longer have the other missions to use as a crutch." She added, before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The group left and the moment they were out the gates Naruto began cheering for his first time out of the walls of the village. Peter chuckled at his friend but grunted a bit as he felt a flash of images. A giant statue holding a torch, a mountain with a collection of faces carved into them just like the Hokage Mountain, a strange stone fortress, a large wall that seemed to stretch for miles, so many images of places that he had never seen before yet seemed oddly familiar at the same time. Along with these odd places came faces of all sorts some white like himself, and some dark skinned. It was like they were things, places, and people that he was supposed to know. Shaking his head he noticed that Kakashi was holding Naruto back from attacking the Bridge Builder.

"Naruto I thought we went over this already. No attacking the client, the idea is to keep him alive. We lose half of our pay if the client ends up dead." Kakashi informed the temperamental ninja.

Peter looked up as he felt his spider-sense flare it was like when he felt some of the people glaring at him when he with Naruto and they thought that he should die by association. Despite that, he couldn't figure out where the dark feelings were coming from.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is about half done.<p>

**(Yeah I never agreed with people that said Kakashi never taught them anything. He was just less obvious about what he was doing. It fits with his saying of look underneath the underneath. That and I think they decided not to show the training for some reason. Besides how does Sakura beat Ino without training? Ino was the best Kunochi in their year at the academy if I remember correctly. For Sakura to be on even footing with her rival or manage to fight a delaying battle against an entire Sound Team means that she had to learn something from old one-eye. Those two fights should prove she was becoming a better ninja altogether. Her development was just nowhere near as obvious or fast as Naruto's or Saskue's was though.)**


	6. Attempts and Truth

Lets see don't own Naruto and I don't own Spiderman.

FYI This story is originally only going to do the mission to wave arc before stopping for a while and depending on how popular or sucessful it is will determine whether or not I continue beyond that. That and I've only ever watched up to the VOTE battle.

* * *

><p>The group spent two weeks traveling on the path between the Land of Fire and the Land of Waves thanks to the slow pace that the Bridge Builder set for them. While they traveled Kakashi lectured the team from time to time on village politics and other things that were important for a ninja to know. During the rest breaks he would train on of them in various weapon, wilderness survival, or fighting skills while the others were positioned in guard duty. Naruto made this job particularly easy as he could be in multiple places at once. All in all though the mission was one big boring mess that none of the gennin were real happy to have and were all counting the days that they would be free from having to guard an old drunkard who seemed to have a large feeling of self-importance. Until then they were stuck in the same old boring routine.<p>

"So tell me sensei, are all missions away from the village this boring?" Peter questioned the jonnin during one of their rest breaks.

Kakashi sighed as his students turned to look at him. "Peter, you need to remember that a boring mission is a good mission because it means that everything is going according to plan." The jonnin reminded his student. "If things are going bad that means that we're having problems that we weren't expecting, and that means trouble. But we shouldn't have to worry about anything like that now should we Tazuna?" He questioned, turning to look towards the Bridge Builder curiously.

"Hmm, eh, no, I can't imagine anything that might be coming up that would be unexpected I just need you to stop any highway bandits." The Bridge Builder said in hasty agreement with the ninja.

The jonnin turned his eye on the man for a moment before turning back to his students. "You see, as long as we don't have anything unexpected happen then we should be fine and this will be like nothing more than a small training mission." The students nodded at the sensei before they began the process of breaking their camp.

The group was passing near the border between the two lands when the mission went wrong for them though. They were passing by a pair of puddles that were on the edges of the border when the attack came. Peter's senses had blared at him for a second that there was danger before settling back down, but there had been nothing around so he had done his best to ignore the sense of danger that he had felt figuring it was nothing more than his senses acting crazy like they had the entire trip. Besides, if there was a real threat he figured Kakashi would have said something or at least given them some kind of signal that there was something wrong so he ignored the feeling.

When a pair of cloaked ninjas launched themselves out of either puddle and swung a giant bladed chain that linked them together around Kakashi and then sliced him into small hunks he moved. Sakura placed herself in guard one position while he noted Naruto had frozen. He caught the arm of one of the ninja and snapped him back with a kick. The ninja went sailing towards a tree dragging his partner with him with the chain that connected the two. As the two pass one tree they were all surprised to see the chain tear through a giant tree that looked like it was some 100 years old.

"Man, I've heard of being joined at the hip but never the arm. You guys really take it to a whole new level don't you?" Peter mocked the pair. "You ready to show these guys what happens when you have to go one on one with a Leaf Shinobi Naruto?" His friend barely nodded, but since he was now in between the ninja and the others they would have to pass him to get at the others.

"Destroy them," one of the ninja said as they moved forward ready to take on the group of gennin. The pair detached the chain from their gloves and swung it in the direction of the Bridge Builder. Peter and Sakura responded by launching kunai at the incoming chain knocking it off course and pinning it to tree. The ninja had used the chain as a distraction though as they had used the time to rush at the gennin. One of the ninja moved in at Naruto while the other swung around to target the Bridge Builder.

Peter made his choice and placed himself between the Sakura the Bridge Builder and the incoming ninja. He raised his arms in a defensive stance hoping that his bracers would be able to stand up to the incoming claws. He saw the other ninja backhand Naruto and instead of following up the attack was following after his partner. "Sakura, when I stop this guy you take out his partner." He ordered his teammate. The girl readied herself to take on either of the ninja should she need to.

Peter waited and once the claws were nearly at him he struck with all the speed he could muster. Grabbing the incoming arm around the wrist he gave a half turn and threw the ninja into a tree. The ninja wobbled a bit in the air as he tried to right himself ut the speed and strength of the gennin had surprised him and he sailed face first into a tree. Sakura followed up the attack with several kunai that struck in the shoulders. The ninja grunted and yanked the blade out of his shoulder letting the blade drop to the ground he lunged again. "This is going to hurt." Peter noted as he braced himself for the incoming missl,e he doubted his enhanced speed and strength would help him this time. "Sakura, I'll try and grab him you take him out though."

The pair were startled as an arm appeared out of nowhere and clotheslined the ninja. The pair looked up in shock as they saw Kakashi holding a ninja in either arm. "Hi," the ninja greeted them casually.

"Took you long enough boss man. Peter informed the jonnin as he finally lowered his arms.

"Yes sorry about that, I was curious to see how you would all handle yourselves." Kakashi apologized. "Naruto I didn't think that you would freeze up like that. Peter, Sakura you both did a good job."

Naruto flushed in embarrassment at his teammates having outperformed him. Peter nodded his head at their teacher angrily. He could understand why Naruto had frozen like that. In a way it was like some of the attacks that Naruto had suffered while in the village and he got in more trouble for fighting with his attackers than he did if he just took the beating. It was going to take time for his friend to accept that he could fight back. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll get them next time." He assured his friend.

Naruto grinned at that and began making swiping movements. "Yeah don't worry about me, next time I'll show them. Believe it."

"Naruto be still." Kakashi commanded. "These ninja have poison tipped weapons." Kakashi tied the enemy ninja up and began interrogating them and the Bridge Builder. "Alright now, tell me what it is that is going on here." Kakashi demanded of the man. "This mission is far beyond the skill set of what you told us. These are the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist Village. They are missing ninja and part of a radical group that was exiled from the village a few years ago. They are known for their use in relentless attacks and poison tipped weapons. Now who is it that you have us working against that hates you enough to send killers of this level after you?"

"Well how do you know that they were after me? Maybe they were after someone else." Tazuna tried to bluster back at the jonnin.

"I thought that might be the case which is why I watched, they were more interested in taking you out than they were in taking any of the rest of my team out. Now what is going on?"

"Well, ah, you see." The Bridge Builder stuttered.

"Oh please", Peter said as he suddenly grabbed the old man in one hand and leaped into a tree several feet off the ground. "Here's how it works, you tell us or I drop you on the ground old man."

"You wouldn't dare, your just a kid." Tazuna stuttered out as he eyed the ground below them.

"And your lies got my friend poisoned." Peter returned to him. The old man remained silent as he fearfully looked at the ground. "Fine, have a nice trip," Peter said as he released him and let him fall.

The man screamed only to stop as he was jerked back up at the last second as Kakashi saved him and set him down on the ground. "Do you feel like answering now, or do I let my student here see how far a fall a human body can endure?" Kakashi questioned.

"Fine I'll tell you, but keep your little assassin away from me." Tazuna said as he eyed the figure on a tree branch with fear.

"I'll do my best as long as you remain honest with me." Kakashi returned to the old man with a smirk. "If not, well you better hope he doesn't realize you weren't being honest with us."

"Fine I'll tell you everything." Tazuna agreed. "You have heard of the man that wishes me dead he is the shipping mogul Gato."

"Gato?" Sakura questioned dubiously. "As in the owner of Gato Transport? He has shipping business all over the world, why would he care about your little town?"

"Gato may be a well-respected business man, but he is also a cold hearted man that deals business in all of the illegal methods as well drugs, smuggling you name it Gato has a hand in it somewhere in the world. He has controlling interest in most of the gangs and rogue ninja groups as well." Tazuna explained to Team 7.

Peter nodded, this story sounded so similar to him the image of a large man in a white suit came to mind and behind him were an assortment of figures. One was large with a gray body while another was dressed in an odd yellow substance. He ignored the images and focused on what the Bridge Builder was saying at the moment though.

Tazuna continued his explanation despite the interruptions." A year ago Gato began taking over the Land of Waves, with his fortune he quickly took control of our government and transportation. The only hope we have of stopping him now is to complete the bridge. As long as the Land of Waves is separated from the rest of the world he will be able to do as he likes, but if we can manage to build the bridge then we will be able to break his control over our land. He has tried many things to stop us like having laws that would slow production, or shipments would be lost, pirates would strike our goods. Anyone that did try and get in his way would disappear, or would be made an example of."

"I see," Kakashi said, "so why did you lie to us about the mission? It sounds as if a Team of jonnin or Chunnin would have been preferable than what we sent. Had we kknown that we would have staffed for an A or B rank mission and charged you for such."

"Because no one has the money to pay for that type of mission besides Gato. Even our nobles are struggling just to keep food on the tables right now." The Bridge Builder explained.

Kakashi nodded in acceptance of that. "Very well, we will continue the mission for now, but I need to send a message back to the village to have a team on standby to either support us or avenge us if we're not heard from in a few days' time." Kakashi said as he made several hand signs." Summoning jutsu!" He cried out and a dog appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Here take this to the Hokage." He said to the dog passing it a note. The animal nodded before rushing off. "Alright then Naruto, let's look at that injury." The boy placed his hand in his sensei's hands. "Hmm it doesn't look as bad as I thought." Kakashi said as he quickly wrapped the wound.

"Does his enhanced healing have something to do with that?" Peter questioned curiously.

"Enhanced healing?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"Yeah, Naruto and I both heal at increased rates." Peter said with a shrug. "I heal at about four times the normal rate of a regular ninja whereas Naruto here heals at ten times the rate of your average shinobi. Makes us great for first line assault or, long term missions."

"So Naruto can do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and he can heal?" Sakura questioned in disbelief over what someone at the bottom of the class could do. Sure he Kiba and a few others had all competed against each other for bottom of the class, but everyone knew that it was only because of Peter's constant tutoring that he had managed to be where he was.

"Yes Sakura, it is a nice little side effect of Naruto being who he is." Kakashi said as he rose to his feet. "However that little bit of information is classified unless Naruto wants to explain it. Peter, any other abilities that Naruto has need to be kept quiet." He told the gennin sternly.

"Sorry sensei, but you're the one who is always saying that we need to know each other better and all that." Peter said. "Thought you would have said something anyways."

"Very well, but next time let Naruto be the one to tell of his secrets and abilities." Kakashi conceded to the other boy.

"So what about them sensei, we can't very well leave them here can we?" Naruto said eyeing the brothers.

"No your right, we can't leave them here." Kakashi noted to his gennin. "They're likely to either escape or be set free by any of their companions." He drew one of the metal gloves out before he scratched each of the brothers with the tip.

"Sensei what are you doing?" Sakura asked shocked at what the man had just done to their prisoners.

"Making sure that they stay out of the way." Kakashi returned to her calmly. "I didn't scratch them deeply enough for the poison to be deadly, just enough to make them extremely sick and keep the pair of them down for a couple of weeks. As long as they get proper medical attention that is." He said staring at the two ninja knowingly. "I would recommend find a decent healer and getting your wounds looked after." He added while glaring at the pair. "Come along, we need to get going now." The genin and Tazuna nodded as they headed down the trail. Kakashi turned to look back at the brothers one last time. "Take this as a warning as to what happens to those that try and kill my precious people." The jonnin said before walking after the group eaving a pair of terrified ninja.

The group quickly passed over the river that surrounded the village and smuggled into a town via a boat traveling through a secret tunnel. Thanking the boatman the group moved onward doing their best to stay on the alert for any more attacks." Okay guys, we're now in the Land of Waves," Kakashi informed his students as they were standing on the edges of the town. "Do one final equipment check now. Because once we enter the forest it is likely that we will be attacked, but it will be up to them on the how and the when. They'll need to try at least one more time before we get Tazuna back to his home and the bridge." The trio nodded as they checked their weapons over and tightened their sandals and pouches. "Sakura, I think that you might want to consider either putting your hair up, or at least putting it in a braid leaving it hanging like that it is likely to get in your way." Kakashi warned the girl.

"It'll be fine sensei," Sakura assured him as she flipped her long pink hair behind her.

"Yeah, besides I hardly think that your one to talk on having long hair." Naruto joked nervously.

Kakashi ignored the jokester and focused on his other student. "Very well Sakura I'll leave it be for now, but if it gets in the way I will take actions." He warned her.

"Sensei, there's something I've been wondering about." Peter said as he looked at their jonnin.

"You want to know why it is that your spider sense didn't register the Demon Mist Brothers." Kakashi said knowingly.

"Yeah, I mean during the fight I could sense when the attacks were coming, but I should have sensed them before that." Peter said irritably. "What good is the ability to sense an incoming attack if I miss it completely like I did with that genjutsu?"

Kakashi regarded his student for a moment before he began speaking. "Peter I have studied you and your abilities for a while now and believe that the reason is that unless the threat is to you, you won't sense it. Their targets in order were myself, Tazuna, and then yourselves. You were barely even a consideration to them until after you got in their way."

"So unless it's a threat to me personally, I won't be able to sense it?" Peter said in a discouraged voice.

"As far as we know you can't," the jonnin agreed, "it could be that after time and training that you will be able to increase the area you can sense, or it could be that it will always be at the point where you can almost predict an attack before it happens. It also means that you should not blindly depend on your ability during a mission. You may have this danger or spider sense of yours, but it is only good to a certain extent. You have many other senses to detect danger with as well. Your ears can hear the breaking of a twig, your nose can smell smoke or mildew, your eyes can see, and your body can feel. Combine these skills along with your spider sense and you could truly become a dangerous and powerful ninja. All of you could." He added noticing that his other students were now listening to their conversation. "More battles have been won by taking advantage of the environment than anything else." He advised the group. The gennin all nodded their heads in acceptance of the teaching that Kakashi was giving them.

"Do we need to revert to call signs for this one Kakashi sensei?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

Kakashi paused at that. "No, that won't be required as of the moment. They probably already know we're here or the area and know our basic numbers. Hiding our names for this won't matter I'm afraid."

The group nodded their acceptance of their leader's group began moving forward each nervous and expectant as to what could be happening next in this mission that had obviously gone from the class C that it was to something much higher. Naruto was currently in front at point, Peter and Sakura were on either side of Tazuna guard the flanks and Kakashi was the rear guard where he could watch over all of them. He allowed Naruto to get ahead of the group as it was likely that he could take a hit before anything else happened and he might put any attacker at ease.

Peter tensed as they came to an isolated area near a small lake. "Sensei?"

"Yes Peter." Kakashi retuned.

"We're being watched." Peter said as he readied himself for when their opponenet came out of hiding.

"Good work Peter, can you detect the direction?" Kakashi questioned as he allowed his eye to roam the forest.

They were interrupted as Naruto threw his kunai. The brush rustled and a snow white rabbit bounded out of the green brush."Whoops looks like I missed." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Wait, since when do snow bunnies play in the forest?" Sakura questioned as she used her encyclopedia like knowledge. "Shouldn't it be brown sensei?"

"Good eye Sakura, now if everyone would duck." Kakashi said as he tackeled the old man and Sakura to the ground. Naruto also fell to the ground and Peter leaped into the air as a large blade whistled near silently where their heads had been moments before. The giant blade slammed into a tree trunk and a figure flickered on top of the long hilt. The figure was lean and well-muscled, he was bare chested except for the large sheath that crossed his chest, he wore gray pants and cameo leggings and arm coverings, he had the bottom half of his face wrapped in bandages, spiked hair and a headband set at an angle with a large scratch through the design.

"Man you don't go halfway when you decide to take a little bit off the top do you?" Peter joked at the figure standing there. "I mean I know sensei needs to get a trim, but that was a little bit excessive if you want my opinion."

"Peter be quiet." Kakashi said as he wandered towards the figure standing on the blade. "Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." He said pleasantly, as he identified their used the moment his sensei was talking to try and launch an attack only for Kakashi to block him. "You're in the way, get back." He commanded coolly.

"But why?" An angry Naruto questioned."He's not like those other ninja." Kakashi warned the impulsive blonde. "He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, then I'll need this." The man said as he withdrew his hand and began raised it to his headband and held his hand near the metal plate. The trio looked on in curious surprise wondering what the man had planned. Did their sensei indeed have an eye there instead of it being missing like they had all suspected.

"Kakshi of the Sharrigan Eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza questioned idly. "It's really too bad, but you're going to have to hand over that old man.

"Kakashi ignored the command. "Team 7, manji formation now. Let's see if all the time teaching you teamwork has paid off." The team froze though as they saw their sensei lift the headband the rest of the way up and they saw a nasty looking scar that traveled across his closed eye. A moment later he opened his eye and they saw a red eye with three black marks within it. "I'm ready," the man declared.

"Well it looks like I'll be able to see the Sharrigan in action." Zabuza noted, as he turned to face Kakashi.

"Everybody keeps talking about Sharrigan, Sharrigan, will someone please tell me what the heck that is." A confused Naruto pleaded.

"I'm with him on that one." Peter said from his place up in the trees.

"It's a rather rare dojutsu, or eye bloodline." Kakashi explained to his students. "With it I can comprehend any taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu and reflect the attack back at the person using it."

"Come on Kakashi, if you're going to tell them, you might as well tell them the whole bit." Zabuza said from his place above the others. "You only scratched the surface of what it can do. You see brats, the sharrigan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail. In the Land of Mist we had a standing order to kill you on sight Kakashi, it read that you were the man that had copied over a thousand jutsu. Kakashi the Copy ninja."

"So we have a really famous ninja for a teacher then?" Sakura questioned in surprise as she thought back to some of the things that they had seen their teacher do.

"As interesting as this has been though, I am not your teacher." Zabuza spat at the group. "I need to kill that old man. Now!"

Tazuna froze in fear at hearing this. Peter back flipped and landed in front of the man while Naruto and Sakura ran to either side of him. "One manji formation as ordered." Peter said as they each drew kunai out and held them ready.

Zabuza looked the group over. The gennin were in guard formation around the target while Kakashi stood at the ready between him and the target. "So I have to take you out first then eh Kakashi?" The ninja questioned as he then drew his giant sword and landed on the water. Once there the gennin watched in shock as he stood on the water created a large amount of mist that blinded them. "Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu!" He cried out as the mist blinded all of them.

"Great, now what, we can't even see him like this." Naruto complained.

"Remember what Kakashi told us about our senses." Sakura said nervously.

"Very good Sakura," Kakashi said as he moved through the mist.

"So who is he?" Sakura questioned.

"He's Zabuza Momochi, the former leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit and a former member of the Legendary 7 Swordsmen of the Hidden Mists, the elite fighting force of Kirigakure. The sword he uses is the infamous Kubikiribōchō, or as it is also known _seversword_. He's a master of the silent killing technique, so be on your guards he could show up anywhere." Kakashi warned the trio. "On the plus side if we fail we only lose our lives." He added with a bit of dark humor.

"How can you even say something like that?" Sakura snapped out at the man.

"Well it could be worse," Peter said with a grin. "We could lose our dignity or even the money in the bank. Although the Council will probably be pissed at you if I die without ever having a kid."

"True enough." Kakashi said glad at least one of his students hadn't lost their sense of humor despite what they were facing. The man then disappeared into the mist before the eyes of his students.

"Whoa did you see that?" Naruto questioned in awe.

"Quiet buddy, we need to concentrate." Peter said as he strained his senses to detect the attack that might come for them.

"Yeah, I don't want to die." Sakura said in agreement.

"Eight points," Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist. "Larynx, spine, lung, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. Now, which will be my kill point?"

"You really need to get yourself a new hobby!" Sakura yelled out into the mist defiantly.

Kakashi suddenly appeared as he sent a blast of chakra that made a hole in the mist around the group to see. The gennin all swallowed nervously as they felt something from Kakashi that they weren't used to sensing. It was a dark and murderous feeling that rocked all of them somewhat. "Stay steady all of you. Kakashi advised them. "I won't let him kill you."

"Gotchya," a voice called out, and suddenly Zabuza appeared next to Tazuna and began swing his blade in an arc that would take the Gennin and Bridge Builder out in a single reacted, bringing his kunai up even as Naruto and Sakura were knocked aside by Kakashi. The force of the blow was enough that it knocked his weapon away though and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Kakashi and Zabuza began playing the clone game with each other as two master assassins tried to outmaneuver each other with a combination of taijutsu and clone jutsu's that altered the battle field from moment to moment. Neither had needed the more powerful techniques as they used mid-level to low powered methods to fight each other. The techniques were being used by masters of the art though.

"Man, I wish we could help." Peter said as he eyed the pair as they moved around each other.

"Well why not?" Naruto said as he readied his weapon.

"Two reasons,' Sakura said, "one we would probably only get in the way. Kakashi has taught us to fight as a unit, but he hasn't taught us to fight with him yet. We're not anywhere near his level yet."

"And the other?"

"Our orders were to guard Tazuna." Peter said as they watched the pair of elite ninja go at each other. "Our job is to keep back and let things play out for now." Naruto nodded at what his friend said though by the set of his face you could tell that he didn't like what he was hearing.

The group watched as the Zabuza managed to get through Kakashi's defenses and knocked him into the water. A few moments later and Kakashi was trapped within a giant water ball. The Water prison jutsu."Water as strong as steel," Zabuza gloated toward his captive. "And now to finish off your little wannabe ninja. Water Clone Jutsu!" He called as another copy of Zabuza rose out of the lake. "Aren't you privileged Kakashi you have a front seat to the deaths of your little wannabe ninja."

"You're not the first whacko to call me a wannabe." Peter said as he got ready to fight.

"Please boy, as if you could ever be anything more. When you have been between life and death so many times it no longer phases you then you may be called a ninja."

"Actually I think I'll call that stupid." Peter returned at the ninja defiantly." Sometimes an ounce of common sense goes a long way toward beating the bad guy.

Zabuza ignored the insult as he continued. "When you have earned a place in my Bingo book for being so deadly, then you may be called a ninja but before you manage that, to call children like yourselves ninja is a joke."

"And yet you're not laughing." Naruto returned to him as he allowed his friend's humor to drift over to him.

The mist suddenly came back in and the gennin were left blind once again."Pathetic," Zabuza said as he appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him in the head sending his forehead protector flying. He then appeared next to Sakura. "Weak, he growled as he backhanded the girl sending her one way and her headband another. "Wannabe." He finished as he appeared behind Peter another kick and the last headband went flying into the air. The three headbands landed in a pile where Zabuza stamped on the metal plates and ground them into the mud. "You're not ninja, your just brats." He mocked the group.

Kakashi watched his team be decimated by the more powerful and experienced swordsman. "Get the Bridge Builder and run!" He ordered the group. "This is a fight you cannot win. He won the moment he captured me. He can't get too far from the prison without letting me free and the clone can only go so far from his real body if you get away now he can't follow. Now get going."

"Sorry sensei, but leaving a teammate behind isn't really something I'm prepared to do." Peter said as he began moving at the clone. He leaped into the air and intended to land a kick in his face but the clone easily caught him by the ankle and sent him hurling into the reached out and caught a tree branch and began spinning on the branch before releasing his grip and landing near the others. "That could have gone better." The masked teen noted to his companions.

"My turn," Naruto said as he charged at the figure yelling as he drew closer to the clone laughed at the rushing attack the boy was trying. "Have you actually bothered to teach these fools anything about strategy Kakashi?" Zabuza asked from where the two of them were watching.

The clone waited, and as the yelling boy got within range he drove his fist into the boy's gut. Nartuo spat up blood as the hit connected. "You must be a glutton for punishment boy." The clone said before pushing outward sending the figure curled around his arm away from him. Naruto went rolling through the dirt to land by his friends.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura questioned the blonde. "What were you thinking, not even Saskue could beat this guy. What hope did you think you had of charging at him like that?"

"I had to do it." A shaking Naruto said, as he pushed himself back to his feet and displayed three headbands to the group.

"Nice," Peter congratulated as he and Sakura took their headbands from their teammate.

"Alright, I'm almost impressed." Zabuza admitted to Kakashi. "He took a blow like that just to retrieve what he wanted. If he wasn't such an annoying and useless twerp, otherwise I might even think that he had potential."

"He has more potential than you might believe." Kakashi returned to him. "They all do."

Naruto finally rose the rest of the way to his feet. "Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows." Naruto said darkly the humor and excitement now gone from his voice. "Put this in your Bingo book. The ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, He never backs down." The blonde paused to tie his headband back on. "His name is name is Naruto Uzamaki."

"And his teammates are always right there with him." Peter said as he tied his own headband on.

"You said it." Sakura returned, as she secured hers.

"Alright, we all in?" Peter questioned and got answering nods.

"Yeah lets go wild." Naruto said as he wiped his blood away.

"No that is not your mission your mission is to protect the Bridge Builder. Kakashi said as he realized that his students were going to try and confront the swordsman. "Now stay on mission and get him out of here now."

The gennin turned to look at the old man. "Your call old man, do we stay and fight or make a run for it?"

Tazuna sighed as he looked from the determined faces of the ninja to the entrapped figure in the water bubble. "I want to live, but I don't want to live at the cost of another's life." The man said. "So go ahead and do what you have to do."

"That works for me." Peter said grimly. "Team 7 Assemble."

"Yeah Believe it." Naruto said with a smirk. "You ready?"

"You know it." Peter returned. "Sakura, how about you?"

Give me the signal. The girl returned to her companions.

"You really think that you can take me on, me? Do you even know what you little play ninja are getting yourself into? Zabuza questioned the group. "When I was your age my hands were already soaked with blood and you think three unblooded brats are going to stop me now?"

"You talk about how big and bad you are, but you've yet to do anything more than give a bit of a show." Peter mockingly told the swordsman. "How about you show us what your really capable of.

"Very well little brat." The clone rushed forward intent on slamming the masked figure into the ground.

Peter easily cartwheeled out of the way of the attack. "It'll take more than that no brows."

"Yeah but first you got to deal with me." Naruto said as he raised his hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Twenty copies of Naruto appeared and attacked the water clone. The Water clone caught the multiple attacks on his sword and pushed them back causing explsions that blinded the water clone. "Now Sakura," the pink haired girl moved in and began throwing her kunai at the clone. The clone laughed as he blocked the attacks that the girl was sending their way. Here Peter, Naruto said as he tossed a weapon toward his friend.

Peter smirked as he took the weapon. "Got you buddy. Demon Wind Shuriken." He launched the weapon at the real Zabuza. The swords man caught the weapon and then dodged the one hiding in its shadow. Still not good enough. The swordsman said.

"Really?" Peter said with a grin as he then fired his webbing at the two weapons. "Then maybe we should try something else. "Swinging star attack!" He said swinging the weapons around. The clone tried to intercept the attacks but Sakura's weapons kept it to busy from trying to stop the unknown attack. "Falling Star Strike!" Peter said as he swung the webline over his head one before bring the star down aiming it so that it would take the swordsman and cut him in half.

Zabuza stepped closer and dodged the star. "Nice try boy but you still missed." Zabuza crowed.

"Did I?" Peter questioned.

The shuriken puffed into Naruto who came forward with his kunai in either hand. The surprised swordsman leaped away from the dagger attack that was aimed for his achilles heel.

The ninja came back down with the shadow shriken leading. "I'll destroy." The man snarled. Only for a white rope to grab him by the chest and jerk him forward.

"Did you forget that this was a team effort?" Peter said as his fist cautght the ninja in the chin and drove him back. Towards his clone he slammed into the clone and it dissapeared in a splash.

Sakura fired two more kunai. The swordsman blocked them but as one fell to the ground he gasped as he saw that there was an explosive tag attached to it. He placed his sword in between himself and the tag letting the weapon take the brunt of the attack." You brats just don't get it do you?" Zabuza questioned as he stood up. "Despite all of your hard work I'm still standing. Even with an explosive tag and all you managed was to singe my sword." He made a hand sign and suddenly the mist was back. "I'm done playing with you brats."

"Then take me on if your such a big and bad ninja. Peter returned. "Sakura you got the old man, Naruto you've got sensei."

"Right," the two said as they checked on their charges while Peter faced off against the Demon of the Hidden Mist. There was no visibility, add in the long sword the guy had and this fight just got a lot harder. The only thing going on for him was his slightly faster than average movements, and his odd ability to sense attacks as they were coming. "So tell me sword man, what's your real reasoning for carrying that giant pig sticker of yours anyways? Is it to help compensate, or is it that you believe in the Texas philosophy of bigger is better?" He questioned while waiting for the attack.

"I'm going to slice you to bits for that one." Zabuza snarled out at him as he appeared out of seemingly nowhere and began swinging his sword with blows that seemed to miss by mere centimeters. Despite himself, he was impressed with this laughing figure that managed to almost casually evade his silent killing technique that had destroyed much more skilled and capable ninja before this boy.

The boy chuckled a bit at that as he continued to dodge the blows as they came at him from seemingly everywhere yet he was able to move out of the way at just the last moment. "Oh come on, just for that? I thought that was already your plan when you started swinging that oversized meat cleaver at us." He mocked, as he actually landed on the flat of the blade and fired web sludge as Kakashi had dubbed it at the swordsman face trying to blind him. Zabuza was too quick though, and with a twist of his blade knocked him away and ruined his shot. Peter flipped off and fired more sludge over the blade in an attempt to make it less dangerous. The missing ninja used an elemental jutsu that froze the webbing and then slammed the blade to the ground causing frozen ice shards to fall off of the blade."Huh, so much for that idea." Peter said as he flipped over the man and performed a mule kick with all of his might.

Zabuza brought the sword around and blocked the kick though he did slide back from the sheer force of the blow."Between that odd web stuff and your strength boy you're almost worthy of the title of ninja. Until you can prove yourself as a ninja though, you are a tool that any ninja would be proud to have in their arsenal." Zabuza complimented the gennin before him. "Kakashi must be very glad yo have you as a weapon."

"Yeah, now that's a weird back handed complemnt if I've ever heard one. But none of it would have been possible without the team effort." Peter returned to the swordsman, as he blocked the sword with his bracers and the two were locked in a contest of strength. Peter took a moment to look around him and noticed that the ground was littered with tree branches. If he wasn't careful he could very well end up sliced and diced like the branches around them.

"That's right Peter, and I believe it's my turn to contribute to this fight. Kakashi said as he finally rose to his feet. Having finally recovered his strength enough to continue the fight with Zabuza.

"You heard the man." Peter said shoving the swordsman away with an extra burst of strength that sent the swordsman sailing away. He then shot a webline up into the trees and launched himself away from the swordsman before he could attack again.

The two experienced ninja were now facing each other. "The same tricks won't work a second time." Kakashi warned the ninja.

"I was careless," Zabuza returned in annoyance.

"No, you were out played by a bunch of children." Kakashi returned to him.

"Whatever, let's do this." Zabuza growled as he flipped himself back onto the water while Kakashi remained where he was on the shore. The two jonnin then began going through a series of hand signs."Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza said.

"Earth style Earth Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi returned and the two elemental creations rose out of the ground and lake and charged at each other.

"Man talk about fighting dirty." Peter joked as he landed in front of Tazuna and created a web dome that they could hide under.

While the elemental dragons were facing off, the two ninja were fighting below their creations with their blades. Kakashi with his kunai, while Zabuza used his sword. They battled for several more minutes with Kakashi scaring the swordsman as he copied technique after technique. Kakashi finally finished it by slamming him with the great vortex jutsu. And pinned him to a tree with several kunai. "This battle is over." The ninja said as he looked down at the bloodied stared in awe and fear at Kakashi. Before he could do anything else though several sebon needles came flying out of nowhere and struck the ninja in the neck knocking him down. A quick check proved that he was dead.

"Impressive," Kakashi noted as a masked figure in a turquoise kimono appeared.

"Thank you," the figure said bowing as the other ninja came out of the shelters that they had been hiding in during the battle. "I must take his body now." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Peter said as he eyed the figure curiously his spider sense flared as the ninja turned to look at him. "You want to not try that attack your thinking of." He added, causing the ninja to take a step back in surprise.

"Easy Peter, it's only a hunter ninja." Kakashi told his student. "He only let us do the hard work nothing unusual about that really. I've done it myself a time or two."

"Can't be too careful." Peter returned as he watched the ninja carefully.

"Hunter Ninja?" Naruto questioned while preparing himself for another fight.

"Naruto you idiot, Hunter Ninja work for Ninja Villages and return or kill rogue ninja." Sakura retuned to the blonde. "If the two of you had been in class that day you would know these things." The girl harrumphed at the pair.

"So sorry we were a bit busy in the hospital that day being treated." Peter shot back in annoyance at the girl. He didn't care if Naruto did like the girl, he was not going to let anyone treat his friend and partner like that. Naruto had been impaled the night before, and if it hadn't been for his healing power and Peter webbing the wound closed until it healed enough his friend might have bled out that night.

"Oh," Sakura said looking somewhat embarrassed at having insulted her teammates when they had been sick.

"You are correct in my duties though." The masked figure said with a bow. "Thank you again for doing most of the hard work." The Hunter ninja said as he began checking the body over for any loose items. "It will make processing the body less tiring for myself." He then grabbed the fallen swordsman and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I don't trust that guy." Peter said to the others getting an agreeing nod from Naruto.

"Oh please, the two of you are just jealous that he managed to do what the two of you couldn't." Sakura returned to them with a sniff. "I wonder if Saskue-kun would have been able to do it?" She pondered out loud. "Being as strong and cool as he is I'm sure that he would have at the very least been able to make a shot like that." She gushed to the others.

Naruto bowed his head in frustration over the Uchiha Clan Heir still being held over his head like this even when they were on separate teams. Peter on the other hand merely shook his head in disbelief at some of the things that came out of his teammate's mouth.

Kakashi ignored the conversation and managed to make sure everyone was alright and lowered his headband back to its original spot. "Come, we still have to get the Bridge Builder to his bridge." He told the group. "You all did extremely well during your fight against Zabuza. You all showed a great skill in teamwork, planning, and ninja skills against a much more powerful and skilled opponent. Zabuza is classed as an A Rank ninja in the Bingo book for a reason. The fact that you managed to keep the client safe, and get me free from his water prison jutsu is no small feat to have accomplished. I will request a bonus and a commendation for each of you once we return to Konaha." The gennin all smiled at hearing that. "While I am not glad that you disobeyed a direct order, I am proud of you're not being willing to leave a teammate and what I hope is a potential friend behind." He continued to praise the gennin. "Remember, those that don't follow the rules are trash, but those that abandon their friends are worse than trash." He said as he proudly looked his students over. He truly did have a team that had Obito's heart. That was something that he was very happy to have.

"Yeah, you're like the goofy uncle that is always trying to teach us things, we couldn't just let you die." Peter said with a grin. As he said that the image of a middle aged man came to mind. "I prefer the saying of with great power comes great responsibility my own self though." He shook his head in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but I do like it." Kakashi assured the gennin. "Whoever told you it was a very wise person. Now we need to get going."

"Yeah you can even stay at my place because of all of the trouble that I've caused you." Tazuna offered with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, well considering all the trouble this mission has caused us its more than the least that you can do old man." Sakura muttered in annoyance as she put her weapons away.

"Well that takes care of that problem then," Kakashi said the man turned and headed down the path. He only made it a couple of steps before he started swaying and fell down unconscious.

"Sensei!" the genniin cried out as they rushed to the side of their fallen quickly checked his vitals." He's alive," she told them, "I think that he's suffering from physical, mental, and chakra exhaustion." She said guessing slightly while she and Peter performed basic field medicine on their teacher. Yet another time a trained medic of some sort would have been useful to them on this mission the girl thought to herself. First Naruto's hand, and now Kakashi Sensei falling over. Perhaps she should up some of her knowledge when she got back to the village if all of their missions ended up like this. "We should probably make a stretcher," she said.

"Why bother, I can just carry him." Peter said as he moved to heft the man up on his shoulders.

"No you can't," Tazuna said moving to stop him. "What if he's injured somewhere else or what if there's another attack? You won't have the time to set him down or put him somewhere safe if that were to happen." The Bridge Builder informed the youngster. "Until you know these things its best not to move him around too much.

"Oh yeah, didn't think about that." Peter sheepishly admitted to the others.

"So what do we do?" Naruto questioned the Bridge builder. "We can't just leave him here."

"You kids make a stretcher is what you do." The old man informed them. "While you're doing that I'll try and make comfortable as I can. One of the few benefits of not having any money, is that we know how to do without things like doctors." The old man said grumpily.

"Right," the trio said as the disappeared and came back with several long branches and leaves. Thanks to the battle there were plenty of supplies for them to use. Using ninja wire and webbing they quickly had a stretcher made. The group then began the trip to the small village and the bridge. Once there they got him to the Bridge Builder's house where his daughter quickly prepared a room for the ninja to rest in.


	7. Forest of Chakra

A Spider meets a Fox

Lets see don't own Naruto and I don't own Spiderman.

FYI This story is originally only going to do the mission to wave arc before stopping for a while and depending on how popular or sucessful it is will determine whether or not I continue beyond that. That and I've only ever watched up to the VOTE battle.

* * *

><p>Kakashi groaned as he came to in an unfamiliar room. The bits and pieces of furniture and an unknown woman made him believe that he was in someone's home. He was pretty sure that it wasn't any of the safe houses that the Leaf had since none of his students knew where those were and wouldn't be cleared for that sort of information until they reached Chunnin. He did a quick mental check and recalled the fight he had with Zabuza, and how he had used up nearly all of his chakra to keep the fight away from his students and the client. It was rather humbling that his three gennin had managed to hold a ninja of Zabuza's reputation off so efficiently though even if only for a few minutes. Zabuza who literally had the blood of hundreds on his hands had been outplayed by a few Gennin. If they were already capable of this he wondered just what they would be capable of once they got some serious training done. He exchanged a few words with the woman before lying back down. At this time Tazuna and his students entered the room.<p>

"Sensei," the group said with relief as they quickly all gathered around in a half circle around the Jonnin that had saved all of their lives.

"Report," he ordered weakly turning to Sakura who had situated herself at his side while Peter and Naruto were between himself and the door.

Sakura nodded as she drew out a scroll and handed it to him. "After you collapsed, we relocated to the Bridge Builder's house. The place is on the edge of the city and the rear faces the ocean giving us at least a partial defense from that side. Peter and Naruto checked the perimeter while I went through the house. The building is two stories tall and appears to be one of the more easily defended homes as it does not have to worry about neighbors. The surrounding forest area does make it somewhat difficult to spot approaching enemy though."

"Good, work." Kakahi said as he saw a more detailed report on the scroll complete with a minor diagram of the house and the grounds. Sakura's attention to detail was useful, he might even have her write out the mission reports adding in his observations for a later time. It was something to consider. Not to mention it would be a great way for him to get out of having to do his own paperwork. This mission was already turning into a short story length as it was.

"The house has three occupants." Sakura continued unaware of the thoughts of her sensei had on her work and how to capitalize on its uses. "The old man, his daughter, and a grandson that we've yet to meet." She said ticking off the family members while showing the rooms that each of them had. "Peter and Naruto have taken rooms on the second floor in case they need to move from the roof to elsewhere, your room is on the opposite side of the hall from the Bridge Builder's ,while I have a room near the daughter's quarters. By rooming this way we should have the house suitably defended if an attack were to take place." The girl assured the man.

"Good work, it sounds as if the house is sufficiently covered then." Kakashi complimented the group as it appeared that they had most of the ways in and out of the house either guarded or watched. How long was I out?"

"About four hours." The girl said as she looked him over with concern. "Sensei your Sharrigan is astounding and everything, but if it takes this much out of you then perhaps you shouldn't use it." Sakura looked nervous as she said this to her teacher.

"Sorry, but that is part of what being a ninja is Sakura. It is putting your life on the line for the sake of the mission. I believe we've had this conversation before." Kakashi reminded her, the girl nodded glumly at that. Kakashi sighed as he realized that the true danger of being a ninja was finally becoming clear to her. Everyone had these moments when they realized these facts. Naruto may or may not have it considering how he grew up and Peter was more likely to have them. Still he had to reassure the group and keep them focused until the mission was over. "Besides, I only use it against serious threats such as dangerous ninja like Zabuza. Its why I keep it covered most of the time as well. Were there any injuries amongst the three of you?"

"Nope, we're all fine." Peter assured the Jonnin.

Kakashi nodded as he looked his students over with interest. Peter and Naruto had the advantage of their healing factors to keep them going. However he had studied their abilities in more depth than Peter had and knew that despite what the Abruame believed Naruto did not heal at 10 times the normal rate. It was possible that he had the potential to do that, but in reality he and Naruto healed at about the same rate. The reason that Peter was unaware of this though was because most of the time they were injured at the same time. The Fox only healed Naruto quickly like when the poison struck him if Naruto's life was in danger otherwise it was only the lesser version of the healing power that the boy had. He had seen Naruto get enough cuts to know precisely how well and fast that the boy healed. * If only he had a team of self-healing ninja they would be nearly unstoppable in their missions. If he could figure a way for himself and Sakura to have those sorts of abilities they would be able to do it.

"Well you finished off that eyebrowless assassin, so I suppose it doesn't matter anymore." Tazuna said, finally speaking up.

Kakashi noticed that the man was no longer carrying a bottle, and wondered if it was the fact that he thought himself safe or he was under the watchful eye of his daughter that had convinced him to put a cork in the bottle.

"With him gone most of Gato's men won't be as likely to try anything for a little while." Tazuna said with a smirk.

"What about the boy with the mask?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah I don't trust that guy. and I'm telling you he was all set to attack if I hadn't called him on it." Peter informed the others while getting an agreeing nod from Naruto about the trustworthiness of the boy.

"He's from the Elite Tracking Unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi reminded the group. "Those masks are only worn by the most elite of Shinobi."

"What is it that they do exactly?" Sakura questioned worriedly.

"The Anbu Black ops or Inferno squad as we call them in Konaha have a very specific mission. They are to hunt down and destroy any and all rogue or missing ninja and either return them to the village or deal with the ninja and their remains." Kakashi told them. "They destroy all traces of the ninja having ever been there. A shinobi's body contains many village secrets that Hidden Villages would not want getting out. Zabuza for all his many faults was once a very high ranking Shinobi to the Land of the Hidden Mist. As the former leader of the Assassination Squad and a former member of the 7 Swordsmen of the Hidden Mists he was one of the best and brightest at the time. Hidden deep within his body are some of Kirigakure's most well kept secrets. In the right hands an enemy could take the body of a ninja and learn all about training, chakra methods, and medicines for a start. Many of these things are well kept village secrets that no other village has access to. Konaha was at one time considered the leading source for medical jutsu and is in fact still one of the greatest despite the loss of some of our best medical minded ninja over the past few years. If enemies were to ever discover the secrets that a village used then it could threaten even more people perhaps even an entire village. For example, if I were to fall in battle someplace and someone studied my Sharrigan then they might use my dojutsu against the village in some way, perhaps even finding some way to copy it's unique abilities. It is the duty of the Trackers or Anbu to make sure that something like this never happens. Their duties are to keep the village secrets safe. When ninja such as Zabuza turn traitor they hunt him down and destroy all the evidence of his passing. That is their sole purpose." Kakashi stopped in his teachings for a moment as he considered every aspect of the battle there was something about the end of it that was bothering him.

"Are you alright sensei?" Naruto questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine Naruto, I'm merely considering some of the thing that have happened in the past couple of days. We have been rather busy." Kakashi pointed out to the group.

"Tell me something that I don't know." Peter shot at the man.

Kakashi ignored the boy as he finally realized what he had missed and wondered how long it would take his students to realize what he had missed. If the fight with Zabuza hadn't tired him out so much he would have seen it earlier. He had been barely standing near the end of his fight with the swordsman though and had missed it despite all of the clues being there. "To finish up what I was saying, Trackers destroy the body on the spot so that there are no mistakes."

"Is that important?" Sakura questioned.

"Think about it," Kakashi said wondering who would get it first. "What did the tracker do with the body?"

"Kind of hard to know since he took off with the corpse." Peter returned.

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed, "but why? Also think of the weapons that he used for taking him out. Throwing or senbon needles. Not exactly the best weapons one could have when killing an opponent in comparison to say a Kunai. The senbon needle in combination with the knowledge of acupuncture that most Anbu receive in order to quickly and efficiently disable an opponent however…" He trailed off hoping that they would get what he was saying."

"Oh please tell me you're joking." Peter said as he finally caught onto what their sensei was alluding to.

"I wish I were." Kakashi returned.

"Someone want to explain to those of us who aren't ninja?" Tazuna demanded of the group. "You completely destroyed that assassin."

"No, I didn't, I injured him quite a bit its true, however most of his injuries were minor or superficial. The last attack of mine was probably the only decent hit in which I managed to hit him with several kunai. However, it was not enough and Zabuza is still very much alive."

"What, but you checked him yourself!" Sakura said in denial, as the various other people in the room looked on in shock.

"Acupuncture as I said before Sakura. With it a person can even simulate death for a short time. Senbon needles are not generally used as killing weapons, they are disabling weapons, which along with the fact that the Tracker Ninja took off with Zabuza gives me all the reason to believe that he is alive." Kakashi explained to the group. "There is also the fact that the next time we encounter him not only will he not be as likely to underestimate you, but he will likely bring his partner with him. We have a few advantages over him though."

"What are those sensei?" Sakura questioned hopefully.

"We have our numbers, and we have a group of more broader thinkers. Naruto and Peter have both proved to be quick thinkers something Zabuza does not appear to be as he has always been the sneak in and sneak out or the direct confrontation type. There is also some things that I can teach you that will help as well."

"What so more training, is that really going to help?" Sakura questioned in disbelief not sure that she wanted to completely rely on the jokesters for a way out. Sure they had managed to do it last time but that could have just been luck. "Maybe you should call for backup." She suggested to the Jonnin.

"No, you have all proved more than capable of dealing with the threat that Zabuza represents. Sakura your aim is good with your kunai, I will help you improve it while we work, Peter can at least hold his own for a few seconds in taijutsu, and Naruto has the ability to swarm him. While individually none of the skills are enough to completely stop him they are enough in combination to get a standoff until I can take him. Even if one or two of you are busy dealing with the tracker ninja the assistance that the other could provide could be the winning strategy.

"What is this extra training going to be sensei?" An eager Naruto questioned.

"Meet me outside and I'll show you. In the end this training will make all of you much stronger ninja." Kakashi assured the group.

"Then what are we waiting for." Naruto said with a smile. "Next time old no brows shows up we'll have a surprise for him that he won't be ready for. Then we'll fix things. Believe It."

"I don't believe it, and neither should you." A small voice said, as a young boy appeared in the doorway and looked at the group of ninja. The group looked the boy over, he was short with overalls and a white hat on that hid his eyes from view unless he was looking at you. The boy's mother reprimanded him for his rudeness but the boy returned back to her. "But mom Gato will just wipe them out when he comes back." The boy explained to her.

"Trust us we've dealt with Gato's type before right Naruto." Peter said cutting his friend off before he said anything. "We'll meet you outside sensei." Peter then frog marched his friend out of the house before he did or said anything.

Kakashi was loaned a pair of crutches after he was sure that the boys were gone. "I would prefer it if you rested some more." The woman said as Sakura got some training supplies that the Jonnin had requested.

"I'll be careful, and after a demonstration I think I'll take a nap outside or something similar." Kakashi assured the woman. "Besides, the sooner we start training the better. Particularly since it's your father that we are preparing ourselves to protect." He reminded her, the woman pursed her lips at this but nodded her head in acceptance.

Once they were out in the forest Kakashi looked his students over with interest. "Alright, now it's time to work on a training regime that will increase your ability to use chakra in greater amounts. This exercise will allow you to focus your power to levels that you may not have even thought possible up until now. Sakura why don't you give us a brief summary of what Chakra is exactly before we start."

"Yes sensei," Sakura said obediently. "Chakra is the elemental life energy that a ninja uses in his jutsu. It's a combination of spiritual and physical power that allows a ninja to manipulate his jutsu. Only by combining the two though can a ninja create a jutsu. Of course you have to use hand signs to focus the power, or else it are unfocused and can go wild causing unexpected and usually devastating effects."

"Very good Sakura." Kakashi told her proudly, "Iruka really did teach you all very well."

"But aren't we already using chakra?" Nauto questioned in confusion.

"Yes, but you can't manipulate it with any degree of mastery yet." Kakashi explained to the trio. "At the moment, you're merely using it without any type of control. Consider it like a water hose while water runs through it that is all it does if you were to put a nozzle on it though you can decide which way it goes or even the amount you put out. With increased control you'll even be able to tell it to be hot or cold. Remember when Zabuza and I were fighting and we each summoned an elemental dragon. He summoned one made of Water, while I summoned one made of Earth. It requires different types of chakra to use those two jutsu's though. Also there is the matter if you use to much or too little chakra making your attacks to strong in which case you lose control of the jutsu or not enough and the jutsu doesn't do anything. What about when you run out of energy because you wasted your power trying to make one special attack? Then your nothing but a target for your enemy."

"So how do we prevent the power waste?" Peter asked as the lecture was starting to make sense to him now that the man was using some scientific terms.

"An intense training method that can either kill you, or make you a better ninja." Kakashi returned to him. "If it is successful though, it will allow you a level of control you only ever dreamed about."

"So what is this super secret, super dangerous training method?" Naruto questioned the Jonnin. "I don't know what it is but I'll show it who's boss. Believe It."

"Climb a tree," Kakashi explained.

"Climb a tree?" The Gennin asked in disbelief, having thought it would be something much more dangerous than what he was suggesting to them."

That's right, but there is a rule you can't use your hands." Kakashi explained to the group.

"Other than Peter I don't think any of us can do that though sensei." Sakura argued.

"Are you so sure?" Kakashi questioned as he hobbled up the trunk of a nearby tree and continued to walk up it he then walked onto the bottom of an overhanging branch.

"No way," Naruto said in awe.

"He's only using his feet," Sakura continued.

Peter leaped from the ground and bounced between the tree's till he was standing alongside of the ninja. "How's it hanging sensei?" He questioned.

"Heh, cute now how about you get back down there." Kakashi suggested to his student.

Peter nodded as he allowed himself to drop to the ground in a splayed out style. "Uh Kakshi sensei?" Peter said as he raised his hand up, slightly embarrassed. "I can't do this exercise, my bloodline allows me to climb a tree without my hands automatically." He informed the older ninja.

"Indeed it does, but only if you're wearing thin soles." The Jonnin reminded his student. If you wear shinobi sandals while doing this exercise then you won't have to worry about your bloodline doing the chakra work for you." Kakashi pointed out to his student who merely opened and closed his mouth in surprise before nodding while the other two members of the team snickered at their teammate. "These exercises will greatly enhance all of your chakra control even if you never use them for anything other than training and are the foundation for other exercises that even your bloodline cannot copy." The Jonnin continued as he looked at his students. "There may also come a time when you don't have the luxury of having thin soled boots either. As ninja we have missions that take us all over the world. What would you do if you were on a mission in the Land of Snow where you need warm weather gear, or perhaps the Land of Earth where the sun beats down on areas for hours superheating the surrounding area?"

"Huh, I hadn't really thought about that." Peter admitted to the ninja.

"As a ninja you must be prepared to fight anytime and anywhere." Kakshi informed the group. "There are some sandals in the training bag that I had Sakura pack for us." The boy nodded and found the basic blue sandals and strapped them on over his boots.

"Focus you chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is just one of the many uses of chakra."

"But how does this help us fight Zabuza?" Sakura questioned.

"Remember that Zabuza and I spent the first few minutes using minor jutsu against each other it is to help you to maintain your chakra levels in combat situations with that sort of knowledge it will be easier for you to use it and apply it in the upcoming fight. Now we can keep talking about it or you can try it yourselves." Kakashi said as he tossed a kunai at the feet of each of his students. "Mark how high you get with those." He advised them.

The trio nodded as they each found a nearby tree and started. The boys each charged with reckless abandon. Kakashi watched silently as his students each only made it a few steps up the trunks. Naruto fell and landed painfully on his head while Peter landed on his hands. The ninja then turned to see that Sakura had not only managed to climb halfway up her tree, but she was at about twice the height that Kakashi had managed. "Hmm it seems that Sakura has the best control of the group. And here I though tree climbing would have been such a simple task for someone who spends half of their life wall crawling or for someone who says that they're going to the next Hokage. At this rate Peter might want to stop hanging around, and Sakura might want to consider being Hokage. She would be the first female Hokage."

"Yeah, that sounds like a challenge to me." Peter returned to the man. "What do you say Naruto, last one to the top pays the lunch bill for a week?"

"Oh I am so there." Naruto said as the two boys charged the trees again.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched them go. "Sakura, starting from the bottom get to the top and down three times before they manage it the first time and you can pick where we eat after training and missions." Kakashi told the girl.

"A week without ramen?" Sakura said excitedly. "Cha, I am so there!" The girl shouted out as she dropped back to the ground to begin again.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched the group begin training. Who knew that challenges and bribes that cost him nothing could get him so much done? He dropped to the ground he huffed a bit as he was still recovering his chakra and leaned himself against a tree and watched the trio as they worked themselves away. Sakura had quickly worn herself but had managed to get the entire length of the tree 6 times and 2 more times at half the length before her chakra reserves had given out leaving the girl panting. It would be several hours before she could do that again. He rested and read though as he watched his more powerful students go again and again at the trees. They even broke down and begged Sakura for advice on how best to do the training. He had to admit he was proud of them for that, they were learning the benefit of teamwork even in training. There were times that Peter seemed to forget that they were a team and tried to do things on his own, he was glad now was not one of those times though.

The next day Kakashi stayed behind in his room to rest, meditate, and read his books while the boys headed back out to the woods to train. Sakura on the other hand was assigned to guard duty on the off chance that some of Gato's other followers decided to take some sort of action against the Bridge Builder. Sakura's duty was recon mainly though, getting to know all of the various faces that belonged on the bridge and docks. The girl could have easily hidden away out of sight but had instead decided to sit off to the side and watch the men work. After the work was done for the day Tazuna took Sakura to the market to get food. Feeding four extra bodies was cutting into the supplies of the family more than he would like to admit. Still with the bridge only a few days from completion he would be paid by the Wave Damiyo and be able to afford decent food soon.

Sakura's eyes roamed around the store, and she was appalled at the handful of sickly looking items that were placed by themselves in stalls. Most of the goods here would have all fit on the front counter. How was this store even managing to stay open with so few supplies? What was even more surprising was that there was no one inside the place besides the shopkeeper either. When you considered all of the hungry looking people that were wandering te streets outside it made a person wonder.

Tazuna was stacking a few things together when several figures entered the shop driving a man that looked like he had been about to enter with a look. Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the group. They were all well fed muscular figures, and they all had some sort of weapon either strapped on their bodies or in their hands. "Hey boys look, old man Tazuna is back." One of the men said mockingly as they strode over to the Bridge Builder seemingly ignoring Sakura for the moment. "I take it that job of yours turned out alright if your back here old man."

"Whiplash," Tazuna grunted in greeting.

"Awe look guys, he remembered my name." The speaker said with amusement. "We weren't all that sure that you were even going to make it back old man, but I suppose that brat of yours and his mom were happy enough to see you. Some of the boys thought that they would have to keep her company once word of your death got out." The man reached around Tazuna and casually took some money from the till as he spoke. "We were afraid that you weren't going to make it old man. Word is that you pissed some super powerful ninja off and that he swore to kill you for something or other."

"Is that so?" Tazuna growled at the man. "I guess it's fortunate then that you decided not to spread rumors like that around then."

"That it is old man, that it is. Well I suppose now that you back your already back to working on that bridge of yours .I do hope that you can keep up with the work. But then again you've got two strong arms to do the work don't you?" Whiplash questioned mockingly.

Tazuna's hands closed into fists as he tried not to lose his temper. These words for some reason seemed to anger the man more than anything else that had been said or hinted at.

"Just remember the Land of Wave doesn't have any heroes old man." Whiplash said to the old man as he and the other men then headed toward the exit and waltzed out of the store. "Hopes and heroes are the things that dreams are made out of."

"Who were they?" Sakura questioned curiously, once she was sure that they were gone.

"Some of Gato's hired enforcer ninja." Tazuna returned to her his voice barely controlled.

"What, how many ninja does Gato have here then?" Sakura questioned worriedly as the old man led them out. It was one thing to fight just Zabuza and a possible partner, but it sounded like there might be more of them than that. The two stopped in the doorway to see Whiplash and two others leading groups of thugs around the market making money collections. Of the leaders one was a large man easily the tallest man that she had ever laid eyes on. Heck Kakashi's sense's hair would probably only come up to his chest. The man was built like a body builder and had a large hammer strapped to his back. He was dressed in a faded blue gray gi that had obviously seen much better days and had the sleeves ripped out to better show off his muscles. The other was a tall thin man about the height of Kakashi sensei. He had several throwing knives strapped to his arms and legs and a horse bow in his hands. On his back he had a quiver full of arrows. He had slicked back hair and narrow eyes. Finally there was whiplash who was dressed in an expensive looking light weight chain mail armor and mesh uniform. He was about the size of Asuma sensei and had a steel whip coiled at his side.

"Now you see what Gato and his men are doing to our village. Our people live in fear for their lives all the time while Gato's men wander the streets taking whatever and whomever they want." Tazuna said nodding towards a girl being led into an alley. "The only way you get even a small measure of protection is if you pay the protection fees. Those that do not or will not pay usually end up dead or made examples of. This is what our lives have become unless we can finish the bridge. Everything that we are doing is to stop this way of life. It is to remind the people of Wave that we to can have heroes that all we have to do is use the strength of our arms. That Bridge is going to be our symbol of hope and courage. We must restore the spirit of our people, and we cannot let Gato stop us." Sakura nodded her head in agreement even if secretly she was wondering if they stood a chance against so many enemy ninja.

The large man looked down at the pair of them in amusement. "Is this your bodyguard Tazuna?" He questioned with a booming laugh. "A little girl like this has hardly any uses at all."

"True, the next time you want a guard you should get a decent soldier and not children to do the work." The bowman said in a soft silky voice that made Sakura's skin crawl.

"I can take care of myself." Sakura growled as she eyed the group.

"No need to be so confrontational little girl." Whiplash said mockingly, as he came from another side. "Besides you may be able to protect yourself, but if the old man were attacked do you really think that you could keep him safe? The streets here in Wave are perhaps different than the ones that you are used to."

"We'll try to be careful." Tazuna returned to the group.

"See that you do old man it would be a shame for something to happen to the two of you or to your daughter." Whiplash said with a smile before the trio backed away allowing the duo to leave in peace.

Sakura did kept her hands clenched as they moved away from the group so that they would not see how badly they were shaking. Once the pair returned she saw that Naruto and Peter looked rough around the edges but were otherwise fine. "How's the training going?" She questioned them glad for the distraction that they provided for her.

"Well were still nowhere near your level, but we're almost to the height that Kakashi sensei was at the other day." Peter confided in her.

"Really," Sakura said in surprise, "both of you?"

"Yeah, you better believe it." Naruto said happily.

Sakura looked at the two boys with new respect despite neither of them being Saskue-kun they were making obvious leaps and bounds in their developments. Perhaps there was more to the pair of them than she had always thought. She turned to look at her masked teammate. "Peter, I was wondering."

"Yeah?"

"Can you slip into town and find out about the other ninja Gato has there?" Sakura questioned nervously.

"Other ninja?" Peter said turning to look at her in surprise at this new development.

"Yeah, there's evidently a small band of them." Sakura said and explained the confrontation had with the one known as Whiplash.

"I see," Peter said as he rose from his seat. He paused as he got to the doorway. "Tell Kakashi sensei to talk with the Bridge Builder about them I want to find out more about them from another source." With that he slipped into the night. As he walked he had the image of three other figures leading gangs.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, we need to talk with Kakashi ssensei." Naruto said dragging her away with him to Kakashi's room. The pair quickly talked to the silver haired man who nodded his head in understanding of their warnings about thhis new development.

"Yes, I was afraid of something like this happening actually." Kakashi admitted to them. "I believe that Gato has hired either lower ranked ninja or trained fighters of some sort to boost his forces. These are dangerous individuals and should not be approached without caution. I take it Peter has already left"

"Yes Kakashi sensei." Sakura said, now no longer sure why she had told the Abruame Clan boy. It had just seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. She hadn't expected him to storm off into the night looking for answers though. It was like he was a totally different person once he had made his decision. She wondered what her teammate was hoping to accomplish by going out on his own like that though.

"Naruto send Tazuna to me," Kakashi ordered. "I have many questions for him to answer over the matter of other fighters we need to know the complete numbers that we will be facing. I had so hoped that we had earned his trust in the course of our travels and adventures together. It would appear he forgot to mention the strength of Gato's foot soldiers."

"Yes sensei," Naruto said rising to his feet.

As the blonde left Sakura fixed her sensei with piercing look. "Are you sure that you don't want to call for backup now sensei?" She questioned the man hopefully.

"I am sure Sakura," Kakashi assured the girl. "Ah Tazuna come sit, we have much to talk about." He said as Naruto led the old man into the room. The old man sat down and soon began telling the ninja all that he knew of the people Gato had on his payroll. Unfortunately for them he was a Bridge Builder and not a ninja so the amount of useful ninja that he had about their future opponents was useless. All they could do was wait for Peter to return to them with what information he could find.

* * *

><p><strong>*(Naruto's healing description. The reason that I changedaltered Naruto's healing is that for one its fairly inconsistent. He healed the poison out of his system after a couple of minutes yet he still had a scratch from Anko's kunai several minutes later. It did appear to have healed though by the time big O sent a summon at him. I figure this means for llife threatening matters the Fox turbo charges the power otherwise he keeps it as low as possible. Fox is a big enough jerk to do something like that in my opinion anyways.)**

****(How's that for a nod to Spider-man and a side story of my own?)**


	8. Gato's Enforcers

As usual I own nothing of either world.  
>Still haven't decided whether this will continue beyond the Mission to Wave.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter showed up late at night looking slightly the worse for wear and smelling of perfume smoke and alcohol. The other ninja all gathered around the table to listen to what it was that Peter had learned from his questioning.<p>

"They call them Gato's Enforcers," Peter explained to the others as he displayed three pictures to the group. "They're a trio of rogue ninja from some of the other elemental nations that work for hire. There's Iwao Tsuyoshi or Roughhouse*, a literal mountain of muscle from the reports, he's a former Earth Ninja and he has a weapon that he's known for using. He has a giant hammer that he sometimes uses in his fighting style. People that get hit by it usually end up down and out. Rumor is that he's shattered men's bones and rocks with it. The next one is Sho Hayato, better known as Sure-Shot. He's a former member of the Sand Ninja, and is supposed to be some sort of insane marksman that uses a horse bow and wraps his arrows in explosive tags and when those don't work he has plenty of throwing blades to use. Rumor is that he can hit the target no matter where he's standing. Finally there's the last member of their little group of psycho's. Kane Takeshi, or Whiplash as he goes by around here is a Lighting Ninja, and he uses a steel whip to fight with. According to the reports he can make it do things that you wouldn't believe possible. Together they form Team Enforcer or just the Enforcers."

"So possibly a Taijutsu Specialist, a Ninja Tool Specialist, and finally a Special Weapons Specialist." Kakashi said as he eyed the trio of pictures with interest. "And you say that they are all from different Lands? That is an interesting claim when one considers the rivalries that many ninja have with each other."

"That's what the rumors are." Peter admitted to the man.

"Did you see their headbands though?" Kakashi questioned with interest. "Most of these pictures are a little off to the side so they may be where we can't see them. Many can say that they're from a ninja village but there are very few that would actually dare to place a phony headband on."

"No, I was doing my best to stay out of their way until I knew what the plan was." Peter explained to the Jonnin. "That meant distance observation."

Kakashi nodded and turned to look at the girl. "Sakura how about you, did you see any clues or hints to indicate that they might have had headbands?"

"No sensei," the girl returned, "but I wasn't really looking, but he did know who and what I was with just a look." The girl explained to the sensei.

"Why is it so important if they really are ninja sensei?" A confused Naruto questioned.

"Because Naruto, it would determine how best to deal with them." Kakashi informed the blonde. "The fighting style you would use against a bunch of civilians, or even trained fighters is a lot different than if you were to fight ninja. Knowing who your opponent is, and what they are capable of is half the battle. I already knew how powerful and dangerous Zabuza was, which is why I went into the battle with my sharrigan while with the Demon Mist Brothers I didn't need it. Then there is the fact that every ninja village, while the core fighting style is the same there are differences and the jutsu that they teach are also vastly different as well. A ninja from Sand is more likely to use Wind based attacks while a ninja from Mist like Zabuza uses Water based attacks. With this information we can predict to a degree their fighting style. Always remember that information is one of the most vital things that a ninja can gain."

"Yes sensei," the gennin returned.

"As for your question Naruto, most ninja know that if they should ever come across ninja from other lands then they are very likely to try and kill them. Then there is the fact that ninja that associate so with ninja from other village are likely to become targets from several Tracker Teams to prevent them sharing village secrets." Kakashi explained to the group.

"So we're looking at the possibility of Tracker Ninja from Four different villages heading this way now?" Sakura questioned in disbelief and awe. "Isn't it bad enough that we're dealing with Zabuza and whoever he has with him?"

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, we can take any and all of them." Naruto said confidently. "Once we finish the tree climbing exercise we'll be ready for whatever they throw at us. I mean seriously, you have so much control of your chakra that you're ready for them now." The boy told her completely convinced of this.

"That might be a nice idea Naruto, but the fact remains that's way too many ninja for us to deal with all at one time." Peter reminded his friend.

"So let's go and bust their heads in now so that they won't be able to help Zabuza later." Naruto returned with a grin. "It'll give us a chance to try out our new training anyways and show them how powerful we've become."

"Naruto you idiot, do you really think that would work." Sakura said in annoyance. "These are experienced ninja, not village idiots like you."

"I don't know, I think we could take them, they're nowhere near as strong as Zabuza or Kakashi Sensei are." Naruto returned. "Besides I'll be there." He assured the girl

"It's not a bad idea actually," Kakashi returned speculatively, "if we were to prune their forces they had before Zabuza returned to full health then there might be a chance that we would not be overwhelmed when Zabuza finally makes his return."

"Yeah, and who's going to do that? You need to stay and rest, gather your strength for your battle with Zabuza, Kakashi sensei." Sakura pointed out to the jonnin. "There's no way that you can take on all of those ninja and Zabuza without enough time to heal and recover your chakra."

Kakashi nodded hs head in agreement with her assessment of their current problem. "True enough, so I suppose that the only way in which this problem is going to be dealt with is if the three of you take them on." He stated rather matter of factly to the gennin.

"What us?" Sakura asked in shock at the idea that the three of them would be able to handle dealing with the trio of ninja. Sure they had managed to distract Zabuza, but that was mainly due to luck not because of any skills that any one of them had. "How are we going to do that though sensei?"

"Well I suppose that you'll need to figure that one out." Kakashi returned to the girl.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered excitedly at the prospect of fighting, "so how do you want to do this?" Naruto questioned his friends.

"We get ready to take on these guys to the best of our abilities." Peter returned to his friend. "We can get in some extra training, but then we have to prepare ourselves for a fight like we haven't ever had before. This is going to be a bit different than anything that we've ever had to deal with and will be nothing like the sparring matches that we're used to." The group nodded as they began to plan how best to fight the ninja with Kakashi adding in what he knew of the types of ninja and the combat styles that they used and how they were likely to use their fighting styles against them. The Leaf Gennin of Team 7 then went to bed early for preparations of the battle to come.

The trio of ninja got up early that morning so that they could go for a run to stretch all of their limbs out in preparation for the fight that they all knew was coming soon. Kakashi's energy levels were to the point that he could join them, but he wanted to do a few other things before he did that. The trio ate breakfast, and were preparing to head out when Inari came by to see what they were doing.

The boy listened darkly as Peter and Naruto moved around in preparation for the coming fight. "Why," the boy said, "why do you even bother? All of your special training is just a big waste of time." The young boy said with conviction. "Gato has an entire army of men for him to call on, and even you guys can't take them all on no matter how hard you may train and try. Despite everything you may say or even believe at the end of the day the strong always win and the weak always lose. That's just the way that world works. To try and do otherwise is just stupid."

"Oh put a sock in it already." Naruto grumbled at the boy.

"Yeah it's a good thing we never were ones to follow the rules." Peter added with a smirk.

"Why don't the two of you just shut up and listen to yourselves!" Inari shouted at the pair angrily. "Looking at the two of you makes me sick. You guys don't know anything about our land and are just sticking your noses where they don't belong. The two of you seem to think this is all some big joke. You two don't what it means to be considered the weak ones or to be treated like dirt."

Kakashi watched his students, curious as to how they would handle this particular accusation. He had checked the home lives of all of his students and knew that there were many things that neither was really interested in talking about just yet. They had come a long way from their days of scrounging through junk piles and being beaten by villagers.

The last comment caused both boys to freeze and the smirks to fall from their faces as stared out the door in barely suppressed rage. "You say we need to listen to ourselves, what about you?" Naruto said darkly. "You're always trying to act like the victim of everything that is going on. What do you really have to so upset about though? You have a home and family around you. That's a lot more than a lot of others can say. At least your grandfather has the guts to try and do something about Gato and what he's doing to your land."

"Yeah, maybe the real reason that they need a bridge is because of you." Peter added darkly. "And don't you ever tell us that our lives were easy. We know exactly what it's like to be the target for all of those that don't think that we're worthy or because we're different that they can get away with it." Both boys remembered what their lives were like before they had become ninja and knew that there were those that would still love to show them what they thought of the demon and its foreign comrade.

"We won't be lectured on conduct by someone who is too much of a coward to stand up for himself." Naruto added with a growl. The two boys turned to glower at Inari who nervously backed away from them. Eyes that usually glowed with cockiness and mischief were now cold hard and distant orbs that promised lots of pain. The amount of Killer Intent that radiated off of them was enough for even the small boy to sense it.

"Enough you two, you guys went too far." Sakura said stepping between her teammates and the boy. The boys huffed and turned their eyes on Sakura for a moment before storming out the door. Sakura hesitated a moment, Naruto had never looked at her like that and the look scared her somewhat. It was as if the anger that they felt could just as easily been unleashed on her as it could on Inari. In all of the time she had known Naruto that was the first time he had ever looked at her like that. "I'll try and get them to settle down before the fight sensei." Sakura said, as she bowed to the man before reluctantly rushing after her teammates.

Kakashi turned to look at Inari. "If I thought that there was time I would sit down and talk this out with you. However there is more going on here than we have time to deal with. Those two can be somewhat harsh and unforgiving at times. Naruto and Peter had it rough though. Neither of them ever knew who their parents were growing up. They also were without friends until they came together thanks to the Hokage. Peter doesn't have any memories of anything or anyone before he came to our village, while Naruto has had less than stellar treatment at the hands of the people. In all that time though, I've never seen either of them complain over how tough things are or how unfair life is. It's part of why they are so eager to jump in no matter what. Naruto want's respect for everything that he's done, while Peter on the hand wants nothing more than to know who and where he comes from. Combined the two of them have more inner strength than most ninja years above and beyond them. Also think of this, they are ready to put their lives on the line against ninja that would just as soon as kill your entire family as let you continue to walk around." Kakashi sighed tiredly before he went to sit and meditate in preparation for the coming battle. He did hope that his students could manage their mission alright. While he had faith in their abilities he did not want them to be hurt or killed on their first mission either. He wonderede what his sensei would have done in such a situation.

* * *

><p>As the trio were running their laps through the forest, they saw a figure in a sleeveless pink kimono gathering various herbs. The gennin stopped even as the figure rose from where they were gathering to look at them.<p>

"Greetings," the figure said, bowing respectfully toward Team 7 while the trio looked the person over. Long hair framed soft feminine features, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Hey," Naruto said happily as he greeted the figure in pink. "What are you doing out here?"

"I am gathering herbs," the figure explained.

"Herbs?" Naruto questioned

"Yes," the figure said with a smile. "They're for healing illnesses and curing wounds."

"Pretty early to be working on something like this isn't it though ma'm?" Naruto questioned.

"I like it early," the figure returned, "its peaceful and quiet."

"That's very nice." Sakura said with a tight smile at the gorgeous figure. As much as she hated to admit it they could probably give both her and Ino a run in the looks department. "I prefer to study in the early mornings myself. You'll have to forgive Naruto for not introducing himself." She added while shooting the blonde a glare. "This is Naruto Uzamaki, I'm Sakura Haruno and over there is Peter Parker-Abrurame." Peter nodded and gave a cheery wave toward the figure.

"I am Haku," the figure responded. "May I ask what ninja are doing this far out in the wilderness though? I did not think that there was anyone willing to pay for ninjas this far out."

"We're on guard detail." Peter said eyeing the figure suspiciously, something about them was off. The fact that there was a low buzz from his spider sense didn't help the matter either.

"I see." Haku returned before returning to the task of gathering plants. "You are ninja correct? I noticed the headbands. Unless the three of you are starting a fashion statement of some sort that is." Haku joked with a smirk at the group of ninja.

"No, merely getting in some last minute training." Sakura said as she knelt down and began helping Haku with the gathering of various medicinal herbs. Their time under Kakashi had taught them to tell the difference between the various herbs.

"Yeah only super cool ninja like us can wear headbands like these." Naruto added while pointing to his headband with affection.

"So are you training for something dangerous?" Haku questioned.

"Yeah you might say that." Peter said as he offered his own collection of herbs to Haku. "The Leaf Village has us out on a mission in these parts."

"Yeah, we're just developing our skills so that we can get stronger." Naruto said in agreement.

"You all seem very strong now, is that not enough for you?" Haku questioned the group curiously.

"Not with some of the stuff that we have to prepare for." Sakura said darkly. as she remembered the helpless looks that the villagers had given her as she walked through the streets. It was their duty to help these people to overcome the problems that they now faced.

"Is that so," Haku said while eyeing the trio, "why is it so important that you become strong?"

"I have to get stronger and be the best one in the village so that they'll all respect me." Naruto said with conviction.

Sakura eyed her friend in surprise in confusion. Naruto seemed so different at times than what he had been at the academy. He was so much more driven these days to prove himself in the eyes of all of the villagers and show them just what it was that he could do. It was enough to make a person to stop what they were doing and to take notice of the blonde ninja and to rethink everything that one thought that they knew about him.

"I also have to prove something to someone else as well." Naruto said with a smirk. "One of these days he and I are going to go at it and I'll show him that he's not the greatest or the most powerful."

Sakura shook her head in disappointment, and in some he really was the same knuckleheaded idiot that she had always thought him to be. She had a pretty good idea of just who it was that Naruto was talking about, and she sincerely doubted that he would ever be able to make it to the goal that he wanted. Naruto had grown a lot since their academy days, but she doubted that Saskue would be the easy mark that Naruto believed that he would be. Because as much as Naruto had grown she wouldn't be surprised to learn that Saskue had grown even more than they had.

"So are you doing this training for a person or for yourself?" Haku questioned with interest.

"Huh?" A confused Naruto questioned.

"Is there someone who is precious to you?" Haku said, trying to clarify the question.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Haku was silent for a moment lost in thought or memory before finally speaking. "When a person has something or someone that is precious to them and they need to protect them that is when they become genuinely strong."

"Use the power of your loved ones in order to give you the strength to carry on then?" Sakura asked. "It's similar in the basic core concept of chakra manipulation. If your soul is feeling a greater need to do something then it will help you to produce even more chakra than you can normally put out." The Kunochi said as she tried to understand everything that there was about what they were talking about.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he thought of other times and places when it had been the words or strength of others that had helped either him or others to move forward. "Sure," Naruto said as he gestured to the other two members of the group. "My team is precious to me." He explained to Haku with full conviction in his words.  
>"Awe that is so sweet," Peter said before grabbing his friend in a headlock and giving him a lighthearted noogie. "You're a precious person to us as well Naruto." A smiling Sakura then bopped both boys on the head.<p>

Haku smiled at the group of ninja and gracefully rose from the ground. Haku looked at the playful group. "You will get strong, all of you will." Haku prophesized while looking them over. "Good bye," Haku said turnng and walking away. "We will meet again Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Haku stopped for a moment and spoke over the shoulder. "Oh and by the way, I'm a boy."

"What, Naruto said in surprise, "but he's even prettier than Sakura-Chan." The boy said out loud.

"Uh oh." Peter said as he stepped away from his ffriend.

"What did you say?" An irate Sakura growled as she glared at the blonde with death eyes. "There is no way that he's prettier than me." The girl snarled out at her teammate in anger and annoyance her eyes taking on an unholy light as she drew her arm back to clobber the blonde. She jerked though as something halted her attack. She turned to look at Peter who was holding her arm in his hand.

"Not now," Peter said as he released the arm. "We have bigger fish to fry right now anyways. We can worry about the pretty boy later on but right no we have a job to do. That means we all need to be at our best."

The two figures turned and glared at each other while a nervous Naruto wondered if he about to get hit or not. Sakura finally relented and lowered her arm in defeat. "Fine, but I won't forget this Naruto." Sakura said waving her fist threatening at the blonde.

Naruto nodded hesitantly and swallowed in fear at the unholy gleam in her eyes.

"Come on Naruto, let's show Sakura just what we can do before we head over for out for our real mission." Peter suggested.

The blonde eagerly nodded and the pair took for a pair of trees and tree walked all the way up to the point that Sakura had made it the other day. "You guys actually managed it." Sakura cheered the pair.

Naruto stood on the top of a tree branch for a moment and fell. "Oh crap!" The orange clad boy said as he began to fall.

"Hang on partner," Peter said as he released his grip on the tree and raised his arms and began firing several strands of webbing out. In a few moments a web was below them the boys twisted and landed feet first then used the spring of the web like a giant trampoline to launch themselves back into the air and grab the branch. Sakura just laughed at their antics and then jumped from her branch to land on the webbing as well. "Huh, maybe I should have put that up earlier." Peter said, as he and Naruto leaped down beside her.

"Forget about that, its almost lunch time and Kakashi Sensei wanted us in town around this time." Sakura said, the other two nodded and followed after their teammate.

The trio met Kakashi on a rooftop and quickly ate the meal that he had brought with him. "Alright, now that you've eaten if you'll look over there you should see our target." Kakashi said nodding to a bar where the Enforcers could be seen walking out. "As you can see on their shoulders they all wear headbands that means that they are likely real ninja so be careful when you confront them. Now would be the time to fight them. Do your best. Work together and be careful. He advised them. "While you're doing that I shall keep Gato and the rest of his men distracted." He then flickered away onto the streets.

Kakashi reappeared at a restaurant that rose over all the other building in the town. The men at the door nodded to the ninja and let him enter. Kakashi was guided to a balcony table where a short man with wild gray hair and sunglasses that covered his eyes. On either side of the man were two large men who each carried a sheathed sword at the ready. "Gato I presume?" Kakashi questioned as he stopped before the table. His eyes roaming around and picking out several thugs and hired muscle that were prepared to fight off the famous ninja if need be. It looked like the Enforcers were the only hired muscle in town while the others were all here on protection detail.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja of Konoha." Gato greeted, as he rose and the two exchanged bows.

"It's been a while since I've had to come to a place like this." Kakashi said as he sat down and looked the shipping mogul and suspected crime lord over. "What is it that you want Gato?"

"Direct to the point, that is one of the things that I do like about you ninja, there's none of that beating around the bush stuff that so many of the business men that I deal with like to work on." Gato said with a smirk. "It's simple really, you see, I understand that you've been hired to act as security for Tazuna the Bridge Builder. Rumor has it that he needs you to keep a particularly unpleasant ninja off of his back while he finishes his bridge."

"Something like that." Kakashi said evasively.

"Well just out of curiosity, I was wondering how much money the man is paying you?" Gato questioned him curiously. "I mean it might be something to know in case I was to ever need ninja if something were to happen. Information like that could save me the time of having to research it."

"I see," Kakashi said while staring at the man blandly waiting for the rest of the pitch that he knew was about to come.

"I'm also curious as to how much it would take for you and your students to be elsewhere for about five minutes as well. You know hire you for a minor job." Gato said with a smile.

Kakashi nodded at this understanding exactly what it was that he really wanted from him. "I'm afraid that when Leaf Ninja accept a job we are not very good at taking second ones as well."

"But it has happened before?" Gato pressed.

"Yes, I suppose it has." Kakashi said guardedly.

"Then I may have a job for you Kakashi Hatake, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. For both you and your students." Gato said with a shark like smile. "Too possible future business ventures." The man said raising his sake up.

"Too the mission, and future business that it may bring." Kakashi returned, raising his own drink up.

* * *

><p>The Enforcers walked out of the bar and smirked as they saw that the various people of Wave bowed their heads or turned away from them. There was no arguing over the fact that they were the ones that they were the ones that ruled the small village. Gato might be the one that officially run the small town thanks to his money, but it was their strength that kept the villagers in line so that Gato could rule as he did. "So where should we go next?" Whiplash question his companions.<p>

"We should do some work I hear that there is supposed to be some fools down near the docks that thought that they could go and fish for food without paying us for bringing in food." Sure-Shot said with a smirk.

"Is that so, well then perhaps we should head down there and remind them that there's a protection fee for that sort of thing for a reason." The men laughed harshly, and then disappeared with a flicker and reappeared on top of a warehouse where they saw several men swiftly working on unloading a ship full of a cargo of freshly caught fish.  
>"Lookie here boys, we got some people here that went and forgot the rules." Whiplash said as the ninja looked down at the villagers. "I do believe that you should know better than this the only folks allowed to bring goods in and out are the company. Sure-Shot, show them what happens to those that don't play by the rules." The archer nodded and pulled an arrow out and aimed it at the ship and released it. Everyone watched as it flew and struck the middle of the boat everyone watched the arrow for a moment and then suddenly there was an explosion that ripped a hole in the ship.<p>

"No!" One of the fishermen said as he reached out toward the ship. "How could you? That boat was one my father and I put together."

"Sorry about that, perhaps we should send you to join your old man's boat?" Whiplash suggested with an evil smirk. "Roughhouse if you'll get the man for me?" The large man nodded and disappeared in a blur and reappeared next to the man, he then pulled the giant hammer off of his back and let it smash into the ground head first cracking the ground. He then lifted the hammer and twirled it around like a lightweight staff that cleared the area around the man. "And now it's my turn." Whiplash said, as he reached for the whip at his side. He snapped it forward and the weapon began to hum with power as lightning chakra began to move through the weapon. It stiffened as it became a spear. He twirled it a few times before slicing through a nearby pole. "Yes, this will do to finish you off." Whiplash said, as he twirled the weapon again and it returned to its whip form. He snapped the whip forward to finish the fisherman off. The fisherman's eyes widened in fear as the lightning charged whip headed toward him. At the last minute though a kunai appeared out of nowhere and deflected the weapon away. "What, who dares?" Whiplash snarled out angrily as he turned to see who had stopped him from making the kill.

"That would be us." Everyone looked up to see the three young gennin standing on a nearby roof with reproachful glares. "How about we show you a real fight?" Naruto questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you brats?" Roughhouse questioned.

"They're old man Tazuna's little bodyguards." Whiplash growled out angrily. "It would seem that the old man has finally decided to make his move against us and the boss."

"Then I guess we need to show them the error of their ways." Sure-Shot said, as he strung another arrow on his bow and pointed it at the trio. "Unless they want to do the smart thing, and leave now while they have the chance that is."

"Show us what you got." Peter said as he readied himself to move. "Because let me tell ya, Hawkeye you ain't."

"You brats sure you want to do this?" Whiplash said from where he was standing. "You do this its official that we're enemies, and I don't care if you are the students of Sharrigan Kakashi we won't go easy on you. Last chance to walk away before you find yourselves in more trouble than you can deal with kids."

"Oh we're sure alright, you better get out of our way unless you don't want us to run right over you." Naruto said with a smile.

"I think that mouth of yours has just written a check bigger than you can pay for brat." Roughhouse growled out in annoyance. "Let's see what happens when you face a real ninja."

"Geeze not that old line again." Peter said from where he was standing. "I mean seriously, how many times do we have to hear that crap? The whole you brats are not real ninja you have not done what I have you have not experienced what I have. See my awesome power and tremble before my evil greatness despite the fact that I am attacking people that have no training whatsoever. I mean do you guys all get the same guy to do your script or something. If so then Masashi Kishimoto,** really needs to explain to you guys about the art of being repetitive."

"Let's do it then." Whiplash said as he jumped into the air to confront the gennin squad. Roughhouse joined him in his charge while Sure-Shot leaped away firing arrows toward the Leaf Village Shinobi. Team 7 leaped in to confront the ninja.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he flew through the air and five more versions of himself appeared around him in puffs of smoke. Combined, the group of Naruto's slammed into Whiplash taking him toward the ground.

Whiplash glared and leaped away from the ninja and then snapped his whip at the figures, the weapon flew through the air and punctured three of the clones before he yanked the weapon back towards his waiting hand. "Is that the best you can do kid, a bunch of shadow clones? This will be the easiest fight I've ever had." He said, as the whip snapped again and destroyed the other two clones.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just have to see about that." Naruto shouted back in return "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called out again and more orange clad figures appeared around the docks. Each of the clones drew a kunai and charged at the figure before them.

Whiplash laughed as he sent a burst of chakra into his steel whip forcing it to stiffent and he began to fight the small army with a metal staff. The ninja moved back and forth as he destroyed clone after clone.

"Here's a little something I learned from sensei's headhunter jutsu." Naruto said and suddenly a copy of Naruto burst out of the ground with an uppercut that sent the other ninja flying into a bunch of crates that shattered upon impact.

"Lucky shot." Whiplash said as he rose back to his feet rubbing his chin where the gennin had struck him. "It'll take more than that to take me down."

"Then let's get wild." Naruto said as he charged at the older ninja. The two began an intricate dance, Whiplash with his staff and Naruto with his kunai were bouncing back and forth as they tried to stop each other. Every time Whiplash thought he finally had gotten the upper hand the figure he was fighting would explode in a cloud of smoke and a new orange clad figure would take his place.

Naruto grinned as he ducked beneath a swipe and drove his fist toward the gut of his target, scowling though as Whiplash managed to side step the blow and send him tumbling. He looked over his shoulder to see two of his clones were holding the kunai in a block as they fended the large figure off. "Why don't you try this?" Naruto said as he rose back to his feet. "Shadow Shuriken!" He said, as he and many of his clones each threw a shuriken at the figure.

Whiplash leaped back and began twirling his staff as fast as possible so it created a glowing circle in front of him which caught all of the incoming blades. Once the blades were done coming he reverted his weapon back to its whip form and as he came back down he swung the whip in a circle and a dozen clones disappeared with puffs of smoke.

"You're nothing but an irritant boy." Whiplash snarled out as he slammed his fist into another figure and grinned as he saw this one spit out blood. "Found you brat."

Naruto glared at the man. "Really, cause I don't think so?" The blonde said as he lunged at the surprised man who had been expecting him to summon more clones or leap into the clones already there. "You can't fight if you can't move." Naruto said casually, and suddenly the various clones all began grabbing onto the limbs. "Not done yet," Naruto then began spinning the ninja around and tossed him out into the lake. The boy chuckled a bit as he looked at the wet ninja. He then turned to look to check in on his teammates.

Peter was laughing as he bounced around Roughhouse and Sure-Shot. He and Sakura were doing their best to keep the two busy so as to not be able to help out Whiplash or to do something unexpected. Roughhouse was obviously unused to fighting someone that matched him in sheer strength and Peter was also able to move at faster speeds than most of the people that had his type of physical strength. The man's attacks were sloppy and uncoordinated to most ninja, as he was easily able to side step the various strikes before they even had a chance of connecting.

Tired of fighting the figure that wouldn't stand still and swap blows with him, Roughhouse pulled his hammer out and struck it into the ground with a slam. "Earth Style Earth Flow Spears!" Several sharpened earth spikes rose out of the surrounding ground trying to skewer the two Leaf Shinobi who leaped out of the way. Roughhouse didn't even hesitate though as he moved forward swing his hammer at his creations shattering the pikes and sending them sailing at the two ninja.

"Well that was unexpected." Peter noted, as he flipped over the attack as the sharp spikes were flying all around them. "He could probably give Happy Gilmore a run for his money with a slap shot like that." He joked as he leaned back to let another attack sail a few inches over his chest.

Sakura let out a huff as she slipped in and out of the way of the incoming spikes. There were times she really wished that her squad mate made more sense in what he said and did. There were times that he said jokes or made comments that she thought he presumed everyone would get and no one would know what they really meant.

While they were dodging the incoming spikes, they were also dodging the explosive arrows that were being fired at them. "Let's turn this into a real contest." Sure-Shot said, as he began firing at the spikes that were passing the ninja. The two ninja were suddenly being bombarded by bits and pieces of rock and explosions that threw them all over the place.

"Sakura deal with Sure-Shot, I've got the big guy." Peter said as he leaped into the air and landed on a passing pillar before leaping off the spike before an arrow with an explosive tag could strike it.

"Right," Sakura said as she drew several of her kunai and began throwing them toward Sure-Shot as she moved out of the way of the flying rocks and spikes. Sakura switched targets as she saw that the ninja was bouncing out of the way and aimed at the incoming arrows instead of the Shinobi. Her blade snapped one arrow in half causing the explosive tag wrapped around it to prematurely explode and sent the archer flying away. The archer managed to right himself in time to see the pink haired girl was closing the distance between them. He raised his bow and blocked a punch that would have knocked the wind out of him. Snaking the weapon behind her ankle he tripped her up and prepared to slam the weapon into her head. Sakura rolled out of the way though, and responded by coming up and punching him in the shoulder.

Sure-Shot merely glared at the girl as he continued trying to swat her with his bow. For all of her training weaknesses though the one thing that could always be said about her was that she could move agilely on her feet and avoid blows that were aimed at her. Sakura ducked bobbed and weaved as she came to her feet while she wasn't at Peter's level of dodging, she was more than capable of keeping this ninja distracted from trying to hit her. As Sure-Shot raised his bow again to knock her away, she struck at him with all the strength that she could muster. She watched as the man grunted in pain and took several steps back and even gasped at the force of the blow.

"That's one heck of a punch you got there girlie." Sure-Shot rasped out in pain. "Too bad for you, you probably don't have a whole lot of those in you though."

"You might be surprised." Sakura said as she used her chakra to speed herself up slightly and get behind him and land another blow to the small of his back. As the guy fell he twisted though and delivered a kick to her face. Sakura rubbed the side of her face ruefully as she felt the beginning of a bruise on her now tender skin. The two figures moved back and forth bow verses kunai as the pair went back and forth in an attempt to stop each other. Sure-Shot had reach and experience on his side, while Sakura had speed and surprisingly enough chakra. It seemed that Sure-Shot made up for his lack of Chakra by using weapons and tools to fight with instead of ninjutsu.

* * *

><p>Peter ran along the flying spikes and leaped from one to the other as he tried to close the distance between himself and Roughhouse. The large ninja responded by trying to send more of the spikes at him. "So tell me, do all these ah, large items you keep thrusting at me have some sort of hidden meaning? Because personally I'm hoping it just means that you want me dead or are at the least jealous." Peter said as he closed the gap and punched Roughhouse then leaped away before he could defend himself.<p>

"I'm going to grind your bones up little boy." Roughhouse returned as he fired two spikes at the same time. "Earth Style, Spiked Wall!" He said as a wall of earth covered in spikes appeared. Release. He said and suddenly the wall fired all of its spikes out all at once.

"Yowser, and he opens fire." Peter said as he dropped to the ground and let the stones fly over his head. "I bet the people in landscape development love you Roughhouse. Where did you learn that little trick anyways?"

Roughhouse didn't say anything as he slammed his hammer into the wall shattering it and sending the bits and pieces out at the agile young ninja.

Peter leaped into the air and flipped over Roughhouse. The masked figure landed in a crouch behind the Earth ninja and performed a mule kick that lifted the man off the ground and into a nearby warehouse wall.

The ninja groaned as he climbed back to his feet. The ninja they were facing were so much faster and stronger than most of the ninja that they were used to facing off against. He used the hammer to help force himself back to his feet and looked around to see his companions in similar poses of defeat. They might be able to do something but they would be hard pressed at the rate that they were going. He felt something hit his leg and looked down to see an odd colored rope wrapped around his feet. The ninja yelled in surprise as the rope jerked knocking him off his feet and he lifted into the air and began to spin at an alarming rate. The large ninja landed painfully in front of the other two members of the group.

"How did they do this to us?" Roughhouse questioned his companions as he crawled back to his feet.

"I don't know," Whiplash returned to his companion, he then turned to look at the group of triumphant young ninja. "Know this Team 7, we will meet again and the next time we won't be caught off guard so easily." The ninja each dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared from sight.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said with a grin as they watched the smoke clear. "Think that Kakashi sensei will teach us a cool new jutsu for winning all of our fights?" The blonde questioned his friends eagerly. The other two members laughed at their excitable teammate and his ideas on what a decent reward was. The villagers cheered at their saviors that had helped them to get food that would fill their bellies and the bellies of the children. For the first time in a long time the people felt a stirring of hope in the bottom of their hearts.

* * *

><p>Gato looked down from his balcony window with a frown as he saw the retreating forms of his ninja as they did their best to leave without being seen . "Your students are very skilled in combat." He said coldly.<p>

"Yes they are." Kakashi admitted with a hint of pride as he saw the distinctive colors of his three students. "They are merely showing you what happens when you hire subpar ninja though. Those three ninja while extremely skilled are only a few months out of the academy. Do you really think that anyone would take you seriously if you were to ever try anything with them?" The Jonnin questioned the man idly. "Those men may know their basic training, but they were upper level gennin level at the best. Not the type of power that you want to be associated with when making a reputation for yourself. You also have to understand that they were simply responding as proper ninja would. Rock and Leaf ninja are still rather uncomfortable around each other, the truce between Leaf and Sand is tenuous at best and the Friendship between Cloud and Leaf is still strained since their last official meeting in which their ambassador died while in the compound of one of the Clans. They probably thought they were trouble from the get go and decided to deal with the threat."

Gato scowled at this, knowing that he could hardly call the ninja before him a liar. Particularly, when he was probably his only hope of dealing with Zabuza and his traveling companion. Maybe he would luck out and the pair would finish each other off or at the worst they would both find themselves working for him in some capacity or other. Besides, he didn't have the time to send to any of the other ninja that he usually kept on his payroll to come and finish the job. The Enforcers had always been good enough at their jobs that he hadn't thought he would need anyone else. They would have dealt with a tired or weakened Zabuza or even Kakashi. Now he would have to send all of his forces to deal with them if things got out of hand because the ninja brats had decided to go and play hero inside of his town. He would see to it that they paid for causing him so much trouble over everything that had happened in the last few days that had made life so uncomfortable. As he understood it if it hadn't been for them this entire mess would have already been dealt with and the bridge wouldn't be where it was now. He forced a smile onto his face as he turned to Kakashi and the two talked of possibilities.

* * *

><p>The group of ninja down below never noticed the blue robed figure that was standing on the top of a building where they had watched the entire fight from start to finish. "Yes, you have indeed grown strong since your last battle." Haku said from behind his porcelain mask. They would need to be ready to deal with all of the members of this team. Now that they had lost the only combat worthy members of Gato's forces they would have to do it on their own. "If you survive the coming confrontation between us then you shall indeed go far Peter Parker-Abrurame, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki of Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The ninja then seemed to disappear in a swirl of leaves as he went to check up on his precious person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> *Yes I'm aware of there being an actual Marvel character using the name of Roughhouse. A former resident of Madripoor if I remember correctly.<br>**Yes I cracked the 4th wall a bit here.  
><strong>


	9. Bridge Battle

As usual I own nothing of either world.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridge Battle<strong>

The rest of the day the ninja spent resting their bodies or preparing the other side of their mission. It was Kakashi who made sure that they continued training to ensure that they did not let their victory over the Enforcers make them think that they were untouchable. The silver haired Jonnin took his book and rested while watching the results of his students and their training. The Jonnin was very proud of all that his students had managed to achieve in the time that they had been gone. In the past few days they were here, they had managed to show him how strong they really had managed to become since that day in which they had barely managed to steal those bells from him a few months ago. Now they were to the point where they could fight high level gennin low level chunnin shinobi. If they continued to improve at this rate, they would become some of the best in the business. When the time of the Chunnin exams came around and he would be glad to nominate them when the time came around. He doubted that there were many students that had even half of the skill and potential that his Gennin possessed, and they would shock any and all comers.

The Jonnin was distracted from his thoughts as he saw that Naruto and Peter had already left to work on some more of their training while Sakura was still recovering from her wounds and Chakra use. The two boys were determined to finish off their bet. Their healing factors did give them an unfair advantage when it came to training. The way he figured it after all of the training that they had been doing he wouldn't be surprised if one or both of them managed to complete this particular type of training. If it hadn't been because of his injuries he would have been out there with them, unfortunately he had to prepare himself for another fight with a shinobi just as potentially strong and powerful as he was instead of just giving them small little hints. He had been fortunate that Sakura had mastered it so quickly. He sat on a tree and watched as the pair of boys climbed up and down in an attempt to master the chakra exercise. He was still unsure if they would master it thanks to their weeding out the excess of skilled foot soldiers. Still even if they didn't master it today, their skills and powers had taken large leaps from what they had been.

The pair of boys finally made it to the very top of a tree. They were tired and worn and looked like they would need twelve hours of sleep each when they finally returned to Tazuna's house. The pair of them had slowly trudged back into the house and a shocked Sakura had seen what a mess that her friends had become. It seemed that the extensive training had taken the pair to the limit of even their chakra reserves. The two boys had tiredly accepted her help even as they explained that they had finally managed to reach the treetops.  
>"So who won?" Kakashi questioned them curiously.<p>

"We tied," Peter admitted to the man grudgingly.

"Hmm, well I guess that means that the two of you will be splitting the lunch bill for a week then won't you?" Kakashi said with an eye grin, as he stared at the two daring them to back out. The two boys nodded their heads in agreement at this as they eased themselves into their seats. The other two offered congratulations to the pair as they celebrated the pair having finally finished the last piece of preparation for the upcoming fight.

Inari watched the pair as well with wonder as he saw that they were all set to fall down from low chakra from all of the work that they had done in the past few days. They had taken out some of the worst of Gato's men. All that was left was Zabuza, and then they would have dealt with the worst of the people that had oppressed their village for so long. For the first time in a long time Inari felt the flickering of hope that he hadn't felt in years. It was like having the protection of his dad with him once again. There was a part of him that was starting to believe that these people might just have a chance against the shipping mogul's forces. The boy didn't say anything to the two figures as he recalled the last time that they had spoken had not been good, and he would rather not have something like that happen again.

After the meal Kakashi allowed them to all relax while he went out and scouted the bridge out. He knew Peter had bought several odds and ends at the local electronics store and was working on something though he was still unsure as to what it was exactly. Hopefully the boy was not wasting his time and money though in whatever it was that he was trying to make. Kakashi had used his time to examine all of the possible attack angles from the bridge and sighed. There were simply too many variables for them to worry about. He would have to hope that Zabuza would want a final battle between them to finish their fight instead of trying for an accident or something of a similar nature. Zabuza's pride would demand that he deal with him first, besides both knew that a surprise attack wasn't likely to work as long as Kakashi was alive and doing his job. It would be best to deal with each other first. Hopefully his students would be able to take on the fake hunter ninja without his help.

The next morning Kakashi had Sakura and Peter get dressed and get prepared for guard duty while he let Naruto get in some extra sleep. He planned for the blonde to relieve Peter later on, and then Sakura would be relieved, by then they should get to the end of the day. Somewhere in that though they would most likely have to deal with Zabuza though. As they approached the Bridge he turned to the student that had been present during the day. "Well Sakura, is there anything here that we should be aware of before we get to the bridge?" He questioned hoping the girl might remember some last minute detail that might aide them in the next couple of days.

"No Sensei, the Bridge is only a few days from final completion and today is the day that bridge is finished enough so that it can be used." Sakura explained to the rest of her squad.

"If that's the case, then today is the day that Zabuza has to make his move then." Kakashi noted to the gennin. "If the bridge is completed before he kills Tazuna I somehow doubt that there will be as much of a payment for him or his associates."

"Should we have left Naruto behind then?" Sakura questioned worriedly, as she turned her head to look back at the way that they had just come from.

"It's better to allow everyone to rotate and rest than to have half the team exhausted." Kakashi explained to the girl. "When Naruto shows up we will change the shifts out again and so on and so on until Zabuza shows up."

"And how do we know he won't want to get an early start?" Peter asked casually as he was adjusting the straps to his bracers in case something unexpected happened.

"It looks like we're about to find out." Kakashi noted as the grouped stopped and saw all of the remaining workers on the ground. "Some of them were dead, while others were bleeding.

"Figures that things wouldn't go easy." Sakura grumbled as she eyed the downed figures but followed protocol and stayed near Tazuna.

As they eyed the fallen construction workers Kakashi noticed a Mist that floated in and surrounded them. "Peter, Sakura get ready." Kakashi warned as they all went into a back to back defensive formation.

"This is Zabuza's Hidden Mist technique isn't sensei?" Sakura questioned, as she lifted the pocket of her kunai holster.

"Yes Sakura it is. I knew that he was alive and wanted another chance to beat me." Kakashi noted to the girl.  
>Peter swallowed and closed his eyes and let his spider sense and ears to all of the searching as he tried to locate the location of the bandaged ninja that was somewhere out there just waiting for them to make a mistake.<p>

"So sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi. but you really did a number on me last time." Zabuza's voice echoed out of the mist. "I see you still have two of those brats with you though. Whatever happened to that blonde idiot in the stupid jumpsuit though?"

"This coming from a guy that doesn't wear a shirt, but has arm warmers and wears winter cameo?" Peter called out into the mist.

"I see you're just as mouthy as ever punk." Zabuza noted suddenly they were surrounded by a group of six Zabuza's clones that had them effectively boxed into their small area.

"What can I say, it's just part of sparkling personality." Peter shot back at the voice. "And hey, you remembered to wear your shirt this time." Peter said nodding toward the black short sleeve the clones were wearing. Sakura smiled weakly at her defiant friend. Peter winced as he felt a wave of Killer Intent come at them and it made his legs feel a bit wobbly as his spider sense flared up from all directions for possible attacks.

"I see that you still have trouble staying focused little one." Zabzua said mockingly.

"I can still take you on, you wannabe mummy rip off." Peter grunted back at the various copies of the ninja. "By the time we're done with you, you're going to need all of those bandages to wrap your body up in."

"Peter, Sakura take them down." Kakashi ordered encouragingly, as he stood back as his students went at the clones. The pair slashed their weapons through their enemies within moments as their speed was nearly twice what it had been before. The clones were still for a moment before they all fell apart into puddles of water.

"Impressive," Zabuza said as the mist thinned and the missing ninja and the fake Hunter Ninja appeared. "The way the two of you moved I'm guessing that you must have been able to tell that they were all water clones. Your runts are getting better there Kakashi. The girl still has a long way to go before she's on the level of being a threat though. The other one might be enough to give even you a run for your money though Haku."

"So it would seem." The masked figure said from beside the former Swordsman of the Hidden Mist.

"Haku huh?" Peter said as he eyed the younger ninja. "I thought that there was something off about you when we met. I should have listened to my senses and dealt with you out in the forest yesterday then and there though instead of letting you go free."

"Indeed you should have." Haku returned tonelessly.

"Is there a reason your even bothering wearing a mask?" Sakura questioned the boy. "I mean we already know who you are underneath that thing."

"Sakura never doubt the power that a mask can give you." Peter said with an amused voice. "You never know what it is that they might be hiding underneath a mask."

"He's right Sakura, with so much of the face hidden it makes it rather hard to judge movements based on facial expressions. This is doubly difficult with Haku's mask, because you cannot even see his eyes." Kakashi informed the kunochi.

"Yeah and then there is no arguing that the mask makes all of us look badass." Peter added in. "I mean if you get right down to it, you and Naruto are the only ninja around here that aren't even wearing any masks so that makes you guys the weirdos not us. I mean yeah Zabuza has a rather lame mask since it's only made out of bandages, but it is his shtick though so we'll allow it."

"Are you done posing yet?" An irritated Zabuza questioned. "Haku, kill those annoyances already." The other ninja commanded.

"As you wish." Haku returned, and began moving at incredible speeds to strike at the gennin. The ninja was moving so fast that it seemed as if he was a small tornado.

Peter smirked as he fired a webline from either hand. "Nice speed, but let me show you something." He said, as he yanked as hard as he could and sling shot himself feet first at Haku. His feet connected with the ninja sending him sliding back several feet.

"Your strength is even greater than your speed." Haku noted to the other masked ninja.

"Coming from Whirlwind's cousin I'll take that as a compliment." Peter said as they each drew a weapon and lunged at each other. Sebon needles met kunai as they tried to take each other down.

The more experienced ninja watched silently as the pair of younger ninja battled each other. Their speed was nearly equal with Haku having a slight advantage there, while Peter's strength meant that tHaku could not hope to stand up against the Leaf Shinobi straight up. If it had not been for Haku spinning as he had it was likely that he would have been hit a lot worse than he had instead of just deflecting the attack as he had.

"Sakura, keep the Bridge Builder safe." Kakashi ordered as he watched the two ninja dance around each other. Neither one of them was able strike a hit as the other always seemed to move out of the way at the last moment. Haku because he was a fraction faster, and Peter because he was able to sense when an attack would slip by his blades and come at him. The girl nodded, and drew a blade for each hand as she waited for a possible attack.

The two fighters began circling around each other looking for an opening. "We only want the Bridge Builder." Haku said calmly, showing he wasn't even breathing hard behind his mask. "If you back down then I won't have to kill you."

"Sorry, not happening." Peter returned to Haku. "Besides, today is good day to die." He added with a chuckle.

"You're making a mistake." Haku said with a hint of steel that had been lacking from most of his other comments. "You can't keep up with my speed." He stated solemnly.

"And you can't keep up with my strength." Peter shot back at him.

"True," Haku conceded to the other ninja. "Your form does hide your physical strength quiet well. However you are still at a disadvantage. We are surrounded by water and you need to keep that kunai up to stop me from striking you preventing you from using hand signs." Saying this Haku ran through a series of hand signs with one hand. "Secret Jutsu a Thousand Needles of Death." Saying this he stomped a puddle and they all saw several bits of water change into long slivers of ice needles.

"Incredible, I've never seen someone so young use one handed signs." Kakashi said from where he watching.

"Yes, Haku is indeed efficient with his abilities." Zabuza said smugly as he watched the battle.

"Cute trick." Peter said as he eyed the ice needles that hovered over his head. "And here I thought doctors were the ones I had to worry about with long scary needles. If I had to guess, I'd say all those hand signs were a show though. You're a bloodliner just like me. Only thing is you weren't taught how to use your power like a regular bloodline user and need the hand signs to focus your bloodline ability into attacks."

"Your student is observant Kakashi." Zabuza admitted to the other ninja grudgingly. "In all the years that he's played that trick, no one has ever realized the true secret behind Haku and his jutsu."

"Peter and Sakura have always has been observant ones." Kakashi informed the other ninja proudly.

"I congratulate you on figure me out." Haku said. "I am sorry to say that I can only reward you with death though." The needles that hovered over Peter began moving downward.

Peter watched the needles before he seemed to blur away from the needles and appeared on the edge of the bridge. "Not bad, if you had tried to fight me one on one as well as use those needles of yours you might have caught me. Too bad for you while you've been overseeing Zabuza's health we've been working on getting to be better shinobi. One other thing though, you see I've only been fighting you with the speed I get from my bloodline." He blurred again and was behind Haku. "When you add in the chakra control training that I've been going through I may be just as fast if not faster than you already are." Saying that, Peter kicked the older boy in the face sending him flying only to fall at the feet of a shocked looking Zabuza.

"You shouldn't have called my students brats Zabuza its just insuring that they'll want to kick your ass as they might say." Kakashi explained to the swordsman. "It was like throwing down a challenge for them and there's nothing my team likes more than a challenge. Peter Parker-Abrurame there for example is physically the strongest ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village of his age group with a bloodline very few completely understand, and Sakura Haruno here is easily one of our sharpest minds, and last but not least our number one hyper active knuckle head ninja Naruto Uzamaki."

Zabuza laughed at that. "You think that you've seen all we can do? All you've seen is glance of our power. Haku stop playing around and get on with it."

"Right," Haku said as he climbed back to his feet.

Peter smirked at the figure. "You sure you want to keep doing this? It might be easier on all of us if you were to just stay down like that is all."

Haku ignored the taunt as he gathered his chakra and released it into one burst as he made another unknown hand sign. "Secret Jutsu Crystal Ice Mirrors." They all watched in awe, as mirrors made from ice seemed to form all around Peter encasing him in a type of dome like prison.

Peter looked around as he tried to figure a way out of this cage. The prison was made up of two rows of mirrors that hovered in the air. He looked up, only to see that there was even a mirror there blocking his escape. "You know Kakashi Sensei, that Headhunter Jutsu would be real handy right about now." He said as he tried to find a way to get out of the igloo that he was now trapped in. Peter found himself facing off with an Ice Manipulator of all things. The only thing was in every one of the mirrors that he looked at he saw another version of the figure. "This is some fun house you got here." Peter bit out as he glared at one of the images. He didn't know why, but for some reason he found it ironic that he was fighting an ice manipulator for some reason. "Alright Popcicle, show me what you got." He told the masked figure that he had focused on.

"As you wish," the solemn voice of his opponent said as the dome of mirrors suddenly began spewing sebon needles down at him.

"Cute trick," Peter said as he began dancing away from the various attacks, "I got a few of my own though." He added as began dodging the moves with an odd style of gymnastic ability as he let his danger senses guide his movements as he moved away from the attacks with the grace of an experienced ninja. The ones that were coming close to him would bounce off of his bracers the two began moving in a deadly way.

Haku seeming to be everywhere within the mirrors, while Peter was stuck in the middle doing his best to block the incoming needles. The two did not even appear to be aware of the others as they played their game. The attacks stopped for a minute as all the Haku's stared impassively at him. "How do you do it? How do you seem to know the moment that an attack is coming at you? No matter from what angle I launch my needles at you, you seem to be able to get out of the way moments before the attack actually comes at you. How can you be out of the way in time?"

"What can I say the force is strong in this one." Peter joked as he looked the figure over. "Besides, are you really going to tell me all of your innermost secrets just because we're in your clubhouse?" Peter questioned the robed figure. He had memory flashes of fighting against even faster weapons that were attached to machines that all seemed intent on destroying him. Men in odd clothes holding odd weapons that spat out metal slugs that he ran along the walls of in attempts of moving out of the way. It was all so familiar yet different at the same time.

"So it will come down to a contest of wills, and who can continue at this speed the longest then?" Haku questioned from his hiding place within the mirror.

"Seems so Alice, now let's get it on." Peter said. "Or maybe this will work Excelsior!" He called out as he spun around and slammed his fist into one of the mirrors. The mirror cracked for a moment and Peter smirked. "Other than some bad luck I think I can deal with your game." He assured the other boy.

"Hardly," Haku said nodding toward the mirror.

Peter turned and saw that the mirror was actually already repairing itself from its damage. "Well that's not good." Peter said as he eyed the place that he had smashed his fist into. "Sakura, we need to double team this thing." Peter ordered, as more needles began flying at him.

"Right," Sakura said as she drew a kunai and ran at it and threw the blade at a mirror while Peter did his best to anticipate which mirror she aimed at and kicked at the mirror. Haku was able to leap out of the mirror though and catch the kunai before it struck disrupting their plan.

Peter bit back a curse as he watched the mirror he had hit repair itself. "Sakura, pull back, if he can come out the back then so can his needles." The girl gasped and tried to move away but several ice needles spewed out of one of the mirrors. "Secret Jutsu Ice Needle Spray." Haku said and several needles shot from one mirror and struck Sakura in the leg.

"Sakura!" Peter said as he slammed his fist into the mirror. "Come on out and fight Popsicle, your fight is with me not her."

"Indeed it is." Haku said, "You are the one that invited her into this fight though, I am merely the one denying her entry into it."

"You better hope Naruto doesn't see that, or he's going to turn you into mush, Popsicle. Peter warned the other boy. "Sakura, get out of sight before Naruto shows up. I don't want him to get distracted because you're bleeding." The girl nodded, as she hobbled off to the side and began the process of pulling the ice needles out of her leg.

Haku lifted the kunai to throw at the girl when a throwing star came flying out of nowhere and scratched the mask. "The number one knucklehead ninja." Haku said as a greeting as he turned in the direction that the throwing star had come from.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto said with a smirk while smoke bombs went off all around him, "but I had to save Inari and his mom first." The blonde explained to the bewildered ninja. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, as he noticed that the girl was wounded he then turned to glare at Haku angrily.

"Not now Naruto, deal with Haku first." Kakashi informed his student before he said or did anything that got him in trouble.

"Haku?" Naruto said in surprise. "Is that you Haku? The blonde asked in shocked disbelief, as he saw the familiar figure of a person that he had talked to earlier about what made a ninja strong.

"Indeed it is." Haku said in return as he turned to face the other ninja.

"Right," Naruto said as his hands came up and began making familiar signs "Shadow Clone…" He started, but was interrupted by Zabuza's throwing stars. Naruto changed his attack and a replacement jutsu happened even as several of Haku'sl needles struck the stars. Kakashi began to berate Naruto for showing off, while a smirking Peter prepared for the next round of the fight. As he finished he watched as he saw that they were all still fighting. While Kakashi had been scolding his friend he had used Naruto's flashy entrance to his advantage, but for it to work he needed the figure to step into his trap. He hoped this work as he fired a throwing star at Haku.

"So you are not content to knowing that you are outmatched then?" Haku asked looking down at Peter. "Even I can tell that you cannot keep the speed you have been going at for much longer if you persist in this you will be destroyed."

"You wouldn't be the first one to tell me that." Peter said. "Like we said before, we have a fight before the others do anyways."

"So be it." Haku said as he placed his hand on the mirror, "I shall deal with you next Naruto Uzamki," Haku promised and then merged with the mirror intent on finishing their fight.

"Naruto, Sakura, use ninja wire the outside now!" Peter ordered the other gennin. Wrap this place up as tight as you can." The other two nodded and began stringing the ninja wire around the jutsu so that nothing could get in or out of the prison.

Zabuza laughed at their efforts. "Do you really think that you can win by containing Haku within his own jutsu?" The swordsman questioned the group. He created the very walls that the prison is made from." He mocked the gennin, as he saw another hopeless attempt to battle Haku and his jutsu.

"Not with wire itself, but then you add in my webbing on the inside you can." Peter said with an amused voice as he saw Haku was now struggling to break free of the webbing that he had tried to move through. All of the mirrors on the side facing Peter had been covered in his sticky webbing, and now with the others tying ninja wire around the dome Haku was trapped within one of his own mirrors. "When Naruto made his big flashy entrance I used the moment of distraction to web all the mirrors Haku was likely to enter through while leaving the ones he wasn't alone. Haku didn't even notice till he tried to jump from one mirror to the other, and by the time he managed that he was already trapped with webbing in front and ninja wire in the back." Peter laughed at the two elder ninja who were staring at the prison jutsu that now held two ninja instead of just one. "It's an old standby of ours for one of us to cause a disruption while the other sets things up."

"There are still ways for me to get out of this though." Haku returned to Peter. "Release," he called out and suddenly the mirrors all reverted back into water and fell with a mighty splash.

"Impossible, no one has ever beaten Haku's crystal mirror jutsu before." Zabuza said as he stared in surprise at the ninja that had just defeated his protégé while using one of his most powerful jutsu. "There were powerful Jonnin that have fallen to that jutsu how can your brats beat it?"

"I did warn you not to underestimate them." Kakashi reminded the other ninja in a knowing voice. "Naruto is the Number one Knuckle head ninja, and Peter is his partner and has all sorts of tricks up his sleeves that no one has ever figured out. Together the two of them are one of the most unpredictable teams around." He assured the fuming swordsman. "When you add in Sakura there's not limit to what they can do."

Haku rose to his feet out of the large puddle of water. "It was an impressive effort, but still not quite good enough." The robed ninja said as he examined the pair of ninja that were standing before him who were setting themselves up to continue their fight.

"Yeah well that's only if you can get us back in there Alice." Peter reminded Haku with a grin. He then shot a webline at a crane that they had been using in the building process. "We've played in your club house Popsicle, now it's time for you to play in our world. Grab on Naruto!" Peter said as the two boys linked hands and swung away from the ice ninja as they looked down at the ice ninja as they made their way toward the crane.

"That will not save you." Haku stated, as he disappeared with a shunshin, and reappeared on top of the crane.

"Welcome to our world." Peter said with a grin as the ninja were now facing off several stories in the air. "We grew up running on rooftops while you were making icicles turn into needles and fighting in the dark."

"Good job Peter, control the battlefield and make it work for you." Kakashi cheered his students on while he continued to watch Zabuza. He had no doubt that if things were to change that the swordsman would lash out in the hopes of completing his mission. For now letting their students battle it out while following their limited directions was merely another way that the two men were fighting.

"Ice Clone Jutsu." Haku said, and a figure made of ice appeared beside them before changing into a copy of the ninja.

"Looks like things just got more interesting." Naruto said the pairs charged at each other ignoring their teachers who had finally stopped watching and were now engaging in a fight of their own. When Kakashi went for his head plate Zabuza countered by creating a large heavy mist that covered everywhere including the crane leaving no visibility for anyone. "Great, now what?" Naruto groused as he looked around for Haku and his clones.

"You deal with the clone, I'll try and keep Haku busy until you're done with it." Peter returned as he disappeared into the mist bouncing from strut to strut with purpose as if he actually knew where the other boy was hiding out. How he could know where he was when Naruto could barely see a foot or two in front of him was beyond what the blonde could fathom. He turned, and sidestepped barely dodging a fist that seemed to pop out of the mist.

"You play the part of the fool very well Naruto Uzmaki." The Haku clone noted, as it appeared before him. "However, the time for playing is over and I think you should show me what lurks beneath you though. Stop playing and let me see what you can truly do Naruto Uzamaki. This clone has half of my chakra, it will be more than enough to deal whatever damage I need to do to you."

"You want me to show you what I got? Fine let's do it." Naruto said, as he rushed at the clone. The blonde swung his blade and the two were in a vicious taijutsu match that the blonde was obviously not on the same level as the clone of the masked ninja. Naruto growled in frustration as he saw the two giant needles that Haku was using to fight him with. Leaping back he threw some throwing stars only to watch as Haku seemed to almost casually deflect the attacks that were directed at him. "How are you doing that?" Naruto finally demanded of the clone. "At least one of my hits should have caught you by now."

"Even with only half the chakra of the original, I am still a better user of taijutsu than you are Naruto Uzamaki." The clone coolly returned to the orange clad ninja.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that." Naruto returned, as he drew a new pair of blades. In one hand he held throwing stars while in the other he held two kunai he tossed the shuriken and then moved in with the kunai.  
>The clone deflected the three throwing weapons and then met the blades of the kunai again. "And now we are back to doing this." The clone said just as calmly as the real Haku would have.<p>

"I'm not through yet." Naruto returned, as suddenly a pair of clones appeared from above and threw kunai at the ice clone. The clone kicked Naruto in the chest and sent the boy flying away even as it turned and deflected the kunai in a flawless technique. As Naruto was sent flying away he threw more Kunai so that while the shadow clones distracted the ice clone his blades went into the small of the back.

The ice clone stopped for a second even as its needles punctured the two shadow clones. "Well done Uzamaki." The clone said before it fell apart into a bunch of ice shards.

"Alright," Naruto cheered, as he began searching for Peter and the real Haku. He soon heard the clash of steel and followed the sound and found the pair of ninja by nearly running into them. He stopped and watched as his friend and Haku were trying to land hits on each other.

The fog was so thick that no one could use long range attacks and Haku was stuck trying to hit and dodge against an opponent that was almost as fast as he was at regular speed and was much stronger than he was. He was running at Peter and slashing at him then fading back into the mist. Peter was somehow able to anticipate where the attacks were coming from though and always turned to follow the ninja even though he obviously couldn't see the robed ninja. Whenever he blocked the attacks he used one of his bracers to take the attack while the other whirled where the ninja was in an effort to strike the ninja.

"You are good, I'll give you that." Haku complimented Peter from his place hidden in the mist. "Even though you can't see me, and my voice echoes in this area you still know precisely where I am at all times somehow. I would dearly love to know how you manage that."

"Trade secrets." Peter returned to the voice. "You might as well stop trying that way, you can't surprise me and you can't lose yourself in the mist and eventually it will lift and I'll find you."

"And yet you can do nothing to me as long as I remain hidden beyond your sight." Haku said. "We appear to be at a standoff until the Mist changes."

"At least until Naruto shows up, or one of us changes tactics." Peter said in agreement.

"And what if I was to try my crystal ice jutsu again?" Haku asked curiously.

"You would have already done it by now if you could. My guess is that you don't have the chakra to do it again right now. Besides if you were to form it up here you would need more chakra since it's a lot farther from water and you'd need at least one more mirror or else I'd slip out from the bottom."

"Very observant." Haku's voice echoed back at them.

"Yeah, well observe this!" Naruto said as he body slammed into Haku sending the two ninja tumbling forward.

Peter laughed a bit as he saw his friend suddenly appear as if out of thin air and ram into the ninja. "Bet you weren't expecting that were you now Haku?" He questioned. He was interrupted from his victory speech though as Naruto was kicked into him, and while Peter stopped his friend he was sent over the edge of the crane that they had been fighting on.

"No," Naruto said in shock as his friend disappeared from view.

"It would seem that today is a sad day for both of us." Haku said while watching Naruto stare at the place his friend had fallen. "For you, it is the loss of your friend, for me it marks the day of my first kill. Such a day is hard for anyone." Haku said in a philosophical way.

"Don't start counting coup on me just yet Popsicle." Peter said, as he came flying from the other side of the crane and kicked Haku in the back and into the waiting fist of Naruto.

"How?" Haku said as he climbed back up.

"My web shooting ability allowed me to send a line back up and then swing around and kick you." Peter said with a grin.

"The air does help you fight perhaps I should change our fighting grounds besides I still have to prove myself for Zabuza." Haku said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said worriedly.

"And the Bridge Builder." Peter returned as the two quickly leaped off of the crane and using Peter's web lines slowed themselves down enough to land without breaking any bones. As they landed they saw Sakura facing off against Haku with Tazuna standing behind her.

"Secret Art Ice Needle Spray." Haku said and suddenly ice needles all slammed into the kunochi.

"I warned you that hurting her was a bad idea." Peter said as he fired a web line that caught the robed shinobi and jerked him away from the pinkette.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cried out in anguish as he knelt down beside the girl he cared for so much.

"I'm going to tear you a new one for that." Peter snarled at the robed boy. "Sakura may not have been my favorite person, but she was still a member of Team 7." He held the older boy by his throat and was beginning to tighten his grip while Haku tried to pull the vice like grip off of him.

_"No,"_ Naruto growled from where he sat holding Sakura. _"Let him, go he's mine." _

Peter hesitated a moment before he saw that the chakra that was spilling off his friend. His spider sense was screaming at him that he needed to get away and yet there was nothing he could do as he was frozen in fear. This was even worse than the time that Naruto had decided to take on Mizuki. "I did warn you." Peter croaked, as he set the shinobi down. Before he could do anything else though a chakra burst blasted at them and knocked the still fear induced Peter into the wall where he slammed his head knocking himself out.

Naruto didn't even seem to notice that his chakra had struck down his friend, as he focused on Haku. _"I'm going to kill you for that."_ Naruto snarled, as he looked at the shinobi.

Haku raised his hands and sent a flurry of needles at the boy and watched as they all struck true. Instead of knocking the blonde down like they should have though the needles popped out of his clothes and steam rose from his wounds. Haku watched in disbelief as claws seemed to grow on his hands as until they were easily as long as his own sebon needles.

Haku tried to dodge yet however he tried to counter or move away from the ninja with orange chakra that seemed to cover his entire body the younger boy was there and was bursting through whatever he tried. "Secret Jutsu Crystal Mirror Wall." Haku said desperately, as a wall of ice three feet thick appeared between the two of them. This was possibly his strongest defense, as it combined his ice mirrors with the wall jutsu nothing had ever broken through it before. Haku heaved a sigh as he tried to catch his breath only for the wall of ice to shatter as Naruto burst through it as easily as a jonnin might have through an earth wall. Whatever Naruto Uzamaki was he was far beyond anything that he had ever faced off against. "What are you?" Haku gasped out in shock and disbelief as he stared at the ninja. No ninja should have been able to break through his wall, yet this ninja did it without so much as slowing down.

Glowing claws suddenly slashed at him and his mask shattered as he was thrown ten feet across the bridge. "I'm your death." Naruto snarled as he charged at the defenseless Haku. _"You hurt Sakura-Chan! Now I'm going to make you pay for that."_

"To think it was meant to distract you." Haku said as he weakly climbed to his feet. "I never would have guessed that you had such power within you." He fired more needles and watched as Naruto seemed to roar and a pulse of the dark chakra left the boy scattered the needles and then slammed into him lifting him up while he sailed through the air Naruto appeared in a blur at his side and slammed his fist into his stomach sending him crashing back to the ground.

_"Sakura was one of the only people to ever acknowledge me. She may have thought that I was a pest and trouble at times but she acknowledged me for being me."_ Naruto said angrily as he glared at Haku in a feral way. _"And you took away the first person to notice me for being me."_

Peter and Sakura were both slowly waking up and listened sadly as their friend and squad mate bared his troubled soul to his enemy. Peter winced a bit as he realized that he had several cracked ribs and Sakura had been stabbed with those ice needles. As long as Naruto was okay the pair were actually better off letting the blonde deal with this. It would help if they could see Naruto but all they could do was hear his angry pain filled voice.

_"Sakura-Chan is the one that is going to keep me stable all the time."_ Naruto continued unaware of the audience that they now had. _"She's the first to let me be me."_

"I know what that is like Naruto," Haku returned to him, "before Zabuza found me and trained me I was nothing and would have been left with a life of nothingness had he not found me and made me into a shinobi. My own father would have killed me for my power. For this reason I became a tool of Zabuza and am willing to give my life for him to show him my loyalty for all that he has done for me."

_"I have my precious people."_ Naruto spat back at the other boy. "And maybe that's where you can't go on. You only have Zabuza to keep you going, I have a whole team to live for." Naruto said as he finally began to calm down and the dark chakra that had covered him disappeared.

"Perhaps, but there are other things I must do now Naruto Uzamaki I hope you remain strong." He prepared to shunshin when a familiar gray substance wrapped around his legs. "No!" Haku said in shock and disbelief as they all saw the Mist clear and watched Kakashi drive a lightning sword through the chest of Zabuza. The robed ninja fell down to his knees and then turned to glare at the source of the gray ropes that bound him. "Why? You denied me my last chance to serve Zabuza." Haku questioned in distress as he saw the other ninja fall to the ground.  
>Peter groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. "Not happening buddy, besides now you have something new to do."<p>

"And what would that be?" Haku asked bitterly.

" Live for Zabuza." Peter returned to the boy. "Make his dreams your dreams, or something like that."

"I did so already though." Haku returned to Peter. "All of my being was to make sure that the dreams of Zabuza continued. It was my soul purpose. Now that purpose has been taken from me."

"You can still carry his dream on with you though." Naruto told the ninja. "You can fight for his memory, because if you don't then who will? You say you were his tool, well continue to be his tool. Be the tool that surpasses its master." Naruto said while flashing the boy a grin.

"Is that possible?" Haku asked the group of Leaf Ninja in confusion.

"Only one way for you to find out." Sakura said with a smile.

"Are you willing to earn our trust?" Kakashi questioned the ice user, knowing that the boy might very well decide to attack him since he was the one that landed the killing blow on Zabuza.

Haku stared at the group before he nodded his head in acceptance. "Very well then, I surrender." He said offering his hands to Team 7.

"Well now that is awfully sweet and everything." A harsh voice drawled out. "Not like it really matters."

"Gato." Kakashi greeted as he turned to look at the small man and his army of thugs. "I take it you have decided to terminate any possible future business relations we might have ever had."

"You better believe I am." Gato returned with a sneer. "I was actually hoping that you ninja would all kill each other off and save me the need for anything else. Still this way works just as well." He added with a smirk as he nodded to his army of men. "Boys, show these fools what happens to those that get in my way. Keep the girl alive if you can though I have plans for such a rarity like her."

"It looks like you'll get an early start on earning that trust." Kakashi said as he got himself ready.

"So it would seem." Haku said as he raised his hands. "Because of you Gato I lost my precious person. I think it only fitting that I now take care of you. Secret Jutsu Giant Ice Needle." The boy said and they all watched as a giant needle appeared and then flew toward the shipping mogul who was stuck as he watched the giant needle go through him. The force of the giant needle lifted him up and tossed him off of the bridge that he had been so intent on destroying. "And so I complete my last step in becoming a shinobi, just as Zabuza sensei wanted me to." Haku said, as he took his first life and let a pair of tears trail down his face whether they were for Zabuza or for the taking of his first life no one knew.

"The brat killed the boss." One of the men said in shock and awe. "Let's get them for that."

"Why bother, we're not getting paid enough to risk our lives." Another of the men said.

"Well how about we take what's left of that village." Another suggested. "These ninja are all beaten and bloodied and can't do anything to us."

"We're down, but not out. Kakashi said warningly. "Team 7 Assemble. "The trio nodded as they formed up around their teacher. Sakura and Peter taking the sides, while Naruto was in the front with Kakashi in the rear. "Haku, I want you to give us cover fire." Kakashi ordered the ninja who nodded as he drew his needles out in anticipation of the coming fight. Kakashi and Naruto each created shadow clones.

Several of the thugs looked nervous at the sudden show of strength that the ninja now had. "Don't let them fool you boys, it's all a trick." The apparent leader commanded as he drew his sword. "Let's show them what we think of ninja and their tricks." The others cheered in agreement with the figure.

"Well we tried to end this peacefully." Kakashi said as his team moved to engage the enemy. Haku fired several needles that blinded or wounded the ninja. Sakura and Peter moved around the sides and came in with attacks of their own. Sakura while slower than she had been was still much faster than most of the thugs as she began slicing with her kunai. She was flitting in and out slicing them across their arms and faces causing superficial damage. Peter used the blades on his bracers to open the necks on several ninja as well he then spun around and opened the bellies of several thugs. Naruto rushed full onward against the thugs, some of his clones throwing sharp weapons while others slammed into the thugs and began beating on them. The two groups broke apart when a crossbow bolt struck the bridge and everyone turned to see Inari leading the village people.

The thugs froze at that. The ninja still had plenty of fight left in them and now even if they managed to somehow beat them back they had an entire village's worth of people to fight as well. It was easy to do when the villagers wouldn't fight back but this was different. "This ain't worth the trouble." One man said as he dropped his sword and began backing away several others followed after him. Some of them were holding onto their various cuts as they quickly disappeared.

"Alright Inari, you did good. Believe It." Naruto said flashing a thumbs up at the boy. The dark haired boy smiled and grinned as he realized he had made the blonde that had saved him and his mother proud.

Peter nodded his head in agreement with his friend. "Peter," Kakashi said looking at his student. "I want you and Haku to head back to Gato's headquarters and find anything that you think might be useful. There's no need for those men to profit too much from Gato's passing after all. After that return here, so that we may bury Zabuza with the honor that he deserves as a shinobi." The two ninja nodded and headed away to find Gato's hideout in the forest where he conducted his less savory bits of business. Haku quickly led them to where they had been staying. While Haku went to the rooms that he and Zabuza shared Peter checked the offices and found a large safe. He took out the various tools he carried for this sort of thing out and got to work. The combination tumbler was easy enough and he got through it and when he opened it he saw several bars of gold stacks of money and even some property deeds. They were surrounded by exploding tags which Peter had to slowly disable. He would need Kakashi to teach him better methods of disabling exploding tags though. Peter thought as he gathered the various items into a bag. Once he was done with that he went through an office and began searching for anything that might be of use. Once he was done Haku appeared.

"We need to go." Haku said as he shouldered a bag. "Gato's men are on their way here. They must have remembered that there was a safe here as well."

Peter nodded as he shouldered the bag of items. "I say we head out the window, it might buy us a few minutes."

Haku nodded and the two slipped out the window as silently as they could. Thanks to the injuries that both of them had it was nowhere near as silent as they normally were but it was also better than anything that the thugs could manage as they then began running along the tops of the trees.

They returned to the Bridge to see Kakashi had finished digging a grave for Zabuza. Haku quickly went through the Swordsman's pockets and took his ninja tools headband and a few other odds and ends that he had been carrying. The ninja then with the help of the others lowered the swordsman into his grave with his legendary sword as the only marker. "May you finally find peace. Zabuza." Haku said, as he traced his hand along the flat of the blade for a moment. "I shall live and fight in honor of you my precious person." Haku promised before he rose to follow after the Leaf ninja who were preparing for the trip back to their village.

* * *

><p><strong>You know I never meant to change the Bridge Battle to this extent it just kind of happened when I thought of how Peter might fight Haku and realized he would want to get him up high.<br>Yeah I chose Sakura as Haku's victim because hey Spider-Man in his old life used to dodge machine guns in alleys. Do you really think someone throwing a bunch of icicles and needles would stop him unless he wasn't paying attention. If they were still in the ice prison then maybe.  
>Haku's an interesting character and one of my faves. That and later potential for Amazing friends jokes are too good. Just need a good fire jutsu user.<br>And so we end the Mission to Wave Arc. Took me practically the whole holiday to do it but it was fun. Have to wait and see if I decide to continue to run with this.  
>So should I add complete to this?<br>**


	10. The Road Back

_It lives. All of those great reviews have convinced me to go on with the next part of this. Got a bit of a side story before we got the Chunnin Exam though._  
>Still don't own the Spider-man or Naruto characters.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat Ninja or Sharrigan Kakashi as he was known in certain circles sighed as he looked at his four charges. First there was Haku, the last suspected heir of the Yuki Clan. The boy possessed the kekkei genkai Ice Bloodline from the Land of Water known as Hyōton. Haku was the former apprentice to the infamous Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist and former member of the Seven Swordsmen. The boy was the oldest member of his young charges, being a couple years older than the others. He was highly trained in medical jutsu, taijutsu, his kekkei genkai, had speed that put some Jonnin to shame, and had chakra reserves that rivaled some chunnin, he had also managed to somehow use one handed jutsu's. A previously unheard of skill in any shinobi, though it was suspected it was how he used his kekkei genkai to accomplish this. The boy wore a turquoise robe, and could easily be mistaken for a girl. The boy was usually soft spoken and silent.<p>

The next member of the group was Peter Parker-Aburame, the Clan Claimed spider kekkei genkai bloodline user, with no known past as he had simply appeared one day. Once his abilities could no longer be hidden, the Aburame Clan had taken the boy in as a ward to their Clan. Peter was one of Kakashi's first students, and if he were ever to admit it probably his most interesting student as well. Peter was a well-rounded shinobi excelling in taijutsu and ninja tools with chakra reserves nearly equal to Haku. His bloodline gave him physical strength that rivaled nearly all other ninja, agility that had him on par with most chunnin or Jonnin, speed and reflexes that was High gennin to low Chunnin, the ability to sense an attack coming from nearly any direction, the power to stick like a spider to walls, to shoot an odd web like substance from his wrists, and a healing factor that made him heal at four times the rate of a regular shinobi. He was as mouthy as his former teammate Obito, but as observant as Kakashi himself was at the same time. In looks he was actually unknown as he wore red shinobi clothes with a matching mask along with a blue sleeveless hoodie with a spider design on it. He couldn't exactly complain about someone not showing their face though.

Finally there was Sakura Haruno, who was his weakest student as she had average ninja skills, but had some of the highest chakra control he had ever heard of in one so young. People with her level of control were usually chunnin not newly graduated gennin. The girl excelled in tactics, though she did have a powerful downward swing that bordered on enhanced strength. In any other team Sakura would likely have shone as a star, but because of the insane power levels of her teammates she seemed weak and unskilled in comparison. She had bright green eyes, pink hair, and wore a dark red battle dress with dark shorts to cover her modesty.

Finally last but certainly not least, there was Naruto Uzamaki, the jinchūriki or demon container of the Kyūbi no Yōko, or better known as the nine tailed fox demon. A creature that was made nearly entirely of chakra and had more power within it than any ninja could ever hope to match. When the creature had been going on a rampage through, Konoha the creature had been jailed within the newborn blonde by the 4th Hokage. The boy was hated for his connection to the Nine Tails, despite the fact that he was its jailer. He was a master of Escape and Evasion techniques, a decent taijutsu, and weapons user. His chakra levels were through the roof though, easily having as much as any two regular jonnin might have and he could recharge his chakra levels near instantaneously. The blonde lacked some of the more formal training knowledge that most academy students had, but made up for it with sheer determination. He was a proud user of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, one of the more reserved weapons in the arsenal of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto was blonde with bright blue eyes, whisker like scars on the sides of his face, and dressed in a baggy bright orange jumpsuit.  
>The three younger kids were his students, while Haku was at worst a prisoner while at best he was a wandering ninja as he had never officially been a member of the Land of Water's ninja core. Depending on the mood of the Hokage and the Council would determine how the boy would be treated. He personally hoped that they treated the boy well, he was still suffering over the loss of Zabuza as it was. If it wasn't for his near mastery of his emotions he wouldn't be surprised if the boy had already lost control.<p>

Zabuza may have been many things, but was obvious that he had been one of the best ninjas. His training of Haku had been superb. The man had also been Haku's protector, when he needed one all in all they had been a great team. His last mission which had been the death of a Bridge Builder had ended in the death of the mighty swordsman. The Bridge Builder had come to Konoha for protection. The man didn't have the money to pay for his defense, and had lied his way through what he really wanted and needed in guards, which was why a training squad had been chosen instead of a squad of chunnin. Kakashi had made the best of a bad situation though, and beaten Zabuza back once, and killed him a second time. Haku had saved Zabuza the first time, and tried to do so again the second time but had been unable to do so thanks to Peter and his webs. Gato, who had hired the other ninja to kill the Bridge Builder had tried to betray them and had ended up being killed by Haku. Peter and Haku had done a quick raid on Gato's safe house and procured money, gold, and land deeds. Gato's criminal organization was now officially destroyed as they had lost all of these resources. Many of the criminal organizations would take a hit before they recovered from the loss of their leader giving ninja charged with dealing with these people a chance to take out as many as possible as none of the thugs or rogue ninja that usually protected these places would be active enough to do anything. Kakashi was broken from his thoughts as he saw Sakura and Haku having a conversation.

"So," Sakura said, "where did you learn all of those pressure points? Kakashi-Sensei told us that those are usually Anbu styled fighting methods."  
>Haku smiled weakly at the girl. "Zabuza-Sensei taught them to me when he was teaching me medical jutsu. He wanted me to learn them so I could heal him, and so that I could play the Hunter Ninja as need be. Once I had proved myself capable of using pressure points from a distance he gave me my mask. It was the first gift that Zabuza-Sensei had ever given me. It is why it is so valuable to me."<p>

Naruto who had been listening rubbed the back of his head at that. "Sorry about that." The blonde said nervously.

"I do not begrudge you for breaking the mask Naruto." Haku returned to the orange wearing shinobi. "It was a fair blow, and it was only because of your sudden chakra that I was unprepared for such a blow. I will know to expect better from you from now on though." He said with a proud smile at the boy that had beaten him.

Kakashi frowned at that, knowledge of Naruto's prisoner was a SS class secret. Openly discussing it was forbidden and a death sentence to anyone that was not Naruto. Now Haku had more information on it than anyone besides possibly Naruto. The fact that he had seen the exact way Naruto acted made him a valuable information source and dangerous potential spy. The fact that the boy knew Naruto's trigger along with how Naruto used the dark fox chakra was a potential threat to the village.

"So can you show us how to attack a person with their nerves?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"Indeed I can, as long as Kakashi-Sama approves." Haku informed them.

All three of his gennin turned to look at Kakashi hopefully. "I see no problem with you learning it." The man admitted to them. "I would also never deny you learning something for yourselves as long as it wasn't too dangerous. We have a week for you to study that along with your tree climbing practice. I want you to each climb a tree every rest stop that we take."

"A week, but it took us nearly three on the way down here." Naruto said in surprise.

"Yes it did, and that was because Tazuna couldn't move as fast or steady as I expect you to be able to. This will also test your speed and endurance as we travel." Kakashi said he noticed the scowls of his students and could imagine the dark thoughts that they were having on the Bridge Builder. "Haku while you are powerful, I noticed that you did not employ tree climbing yourself during the bridge preferring to use the shunshin jutsu."

"Indeed I did." Haku said in agreement.

"Did Zabuza not train you in the tree and water walking exercise, or do you just prefer to shunshin?" Kakashi questioned him.

"The shunshin is the stage of chakra control beyond kunai balancing Kakashi-Sama it is also faster allowing one to move from one place to another."

"Indeed it is, but it is also the one that requires the most chakra though." Kakashi pointed out to the boy.

"I am trained in all forms of Chakra control." Haku admitted, "my reserves were nearly equal to Zabuza-Sensei's and required much work in gaining the control I needed. By the time your team is my age I imagine that they will have much better control as well."

"They better." Kakashi said with some mirth in his voice as he eyed his students fondly. "You do understand that I cannot teach you anything until you are cleared by the Hokage correct?"

"Indeed I do." Haku assured him. "I shall wait and see if they will accept me, but I shall of course teach your students basic nerve pinch combat style."

"Great, we can all be Xena." Peter said with amusement. The boy shook his head as he tried to figure out who that was. He sighed as he tried to focus on the image that was trying to come to mind but all he got was a female figure in tight leather dress of some sort before it began to blur again. "Damn it." He growled as he punched a tree. "I almost had something."

"You'll have to forgive Peter, he has a spotty memory at times." Kakashi returned to Haku.

"Of course." Haku said as they continued to walk, even as he pulled out a scroll and began lecturing to the Gennin about nerves and how to use them in a combat situation.  
>Kakashi listened with half an ear as they walked deciding that this was the best way to teach by having someone else do the large amount of explaining. For the next two days that was how their days went. They would do some light sparring in the morning while Naruto's clones prepared breakfast. Then once they were on the road Haku would continue lecturing on nerve clusters explaining where to find them and how hard to hit each of them. At lunch Sakura would prepare food, while Peter and Naruto were practicing the strikes that Haku explained. Their healing factors allowing them to shrug the blows off in a matter of minutes and resume their sparring. Haku would point out mistakes, or show better ways to use the strikes. During their afternoon and evening walks Kakashi would take over lecturing usually sticking to village politics, tracking or other things on how the village ran in order to give all of them a better understanding of how the village ran. This had been part of the original reason for the mission anyways considering how they had gotten their mission. At supper Peter prepared food while Sakura under the eye of Haku and Kakashi sparred against Naruto in the attacking of nerve clusters. THe reasoning was two. THe first was that Naruto healed slightly faster than Peter. in a combat situation it probably wasn't enough to matter, the other was that Peter was a much better cook than Naruto who burned everything except the ramen when he tried to cook.<p>

Kakashi had to admit that his students were doing well. Keeping Haku busy also helped the boy to ignore whatever grief he might be feeling as well. Despite the somewhat peaceful times it was still not a time to allow yourself to be distracted from the more dangerous aspects of traveling. The bandits that Tazuna had supposedly hired them to defend him from were in reality a very real threat. It was on the third day that they found themselves dealing with bandits.

They had been tracking a rather difficult crossing when the attack came. Several large bandits wearing hoods came up on them with drawn swords. Kakashi figured that there was nearly 25 or thirty of them.

"Alright ninja that's far enough." The leader of the bandits said, this man was extremely large and held a short handled ax in his hands. "You ninja might be good, but there's no way that you can take us all on so if you just leave your valuables here we'll let you pass."

"Well guys what do you want to do?" Kakashi questioned them idly as he examined his students. Sakura was still walking with a slight limp, but thanks to Haku she was at 90 percent combat ready at the least. If Haku himself had any injuries they were internal while Peter and Naruto were fine thanks to their healing factors. He himself was also alright since Haku had healed his various cuts up very nicely.

"I say we show them what happens when you try and rob a ninja." Naruto said eagerly.

"I don't know, there's an awful lot of them." Sakura said worriedly, as she looked the group of bandits over nervously. Some of the men had clubs, others had aged swords, a few had wicked looking daggers, and some had homemade or cobbled weapons.

"I'm with Naruto, we have the power so it's our responsibility to deal with them." Peter said. "With great power comes great responsibility. That's my Ninja Way."

"Indeed," Haku said in agreement as he let several needles fall into his hands.

"Very well then." Kakashi said, as he turned to look at the bandits. "I'm afraid we're going to have to decline your very generous offer of surrendering and fight you for our things after all."

"You sure ninja? A training squad doesn't exactly have a lot of chance against people like us. If you were leading a chunnin squad I might be worried, but your team is hardly going to be much of a threat." The lead bandit said with a smirk.

"Really, well let's see how strong they really are." Kakashi said with a smirk. "Team 7 Assemble, Yari***** Formation." The group quickly formed into a small spear formation Naruto at the point with Peter and Sakura taking the points Kakashi stood behind them with Haku taking the rear. "This is our last warning to leave before we decide to show you what we're truly capable of."

"You don't scare me ninja." The bandit spat back at the Jonnin. He raised his ax and pointed it at the ninja. "Take them down." He ordered his men. The men nodded and charged at the group of ninja.

"Haku provide cover fire, Naruto take point." Kakashi ordered.

Haku leaped back and went through his hand signs. "Secret Jutsu Thousand Needles of Death." The boy said, the air grew colder as the icicles appeared and then rained down on the bandits. The bandits stopped their charge as they covered their faces while their arms took the deadly assault. Many of the men screamed in pain as they took the attack. Naruto followed up by forcing his clones to attack several bandits while Peter and Sakura moved in with him.

Sakura was quickly knocked down, but the pink haired girl grabbed a fallen sword and came down hard on one of the bandits who had raised his own sword in defense. The blow from the pink haired ninja slammed into the man's blade.

The man looked down and saw that his blade had a large chip missing from it where the girl before him had struck his blade. "Yer a strong one aren't you?" The man asked as he began thrusting at her with his blade.

Sakura smiled at that. "You better believe it." She said, as she drew a kunai in her other hand and began fighting the man. The girl used her knife for defense, while she used her sword for attacks. The smaller blade parried all of the incoming attacks, while her sword came down in slash attacks that jarred the bandit away. Sakura spun underneath the thrust of one strike and jammed her kunai into the gut of the bandit.

"Good job Sakura." Kakashi complimented from where he was dealing with some bandits of his own as he watched over all of the ninja as they battled with the bandits. Haku was a good reserve fighter and made an excellent long distance fighter. He watched as Peter had lured some of the men deeper into the trees and was making use of the tree branches to drop down on his opponents, Naruto on the other hand was fighting them straight out having created four clones to help him with the fight as he bounced between several different bandits. The last of the bandits finally fell, and Kakashi walked amongst them. "You have been found guilty of assaulting ninja in their homeland, you are guilty of thievery, and you are guilty of interfering in ninja business." Kakashi said, as he stared at the group before them. "By the power invested in me as a Special Jonnin, and Squad Leader of Team 7. I hereby order your deaths. Sakura, Naruto, Peter if any of you are incapable of performing this task I would suggest that you wait down the road."

"Do we have to kill them Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the group of beaten bandits worriedly.

"Yes Naruto, part of being a ninja is having to take a life from time to time." Kakashi explained to the ninja. "If you want to be Hokage someday then you will have to get used to the idea that you will occasionally have to kill to protect your village. These men have been attacking the people of Konoha and it is our job to deal with problems like this."

The younger ninja nodded as they each picked up a weapon and held it over one of their prisoners and each of them froze as they held their weapons at the ready. "Sorry sensei." Sakura said as she stared at her feet. "It just feels wrong trying to kill someone when they can't fight back."

"It is alright you three, I did not seriously expect you to be able to do it." Kakashi said as he lowered the weapon arms of the trio. "There are only certain types of ninja that can deal with having killed by execution. You may have to do it someday, and I know you all are skilled in dealing death in combat situations. Gato's thugs showed me that. You can kill when you need to and stay your hand once the battle is over. I am proud of all of you for that level of control already. I never want any of you to be turned into mindless killing machines."

"Another one of your tests with hidden meanings Kakashi-Sensei?" Peter questioned, looking slightly annoyed at what his sensei was telling them. "A little warning next time please."

"It is something that a person needs to know Peter." Kakashi returned to him.

"Are all C class missions this exciting?" Naruto returned to the Jonnin curiously.

"Nothing in this mission went exactly as planned Naruto." Kakashi explained to the weary boy under his command. "This particular band of thieves was supposed to be several miles away from here according to the last report I got from the village before we left. I fear they may have actually been hired to do something other than just The rest of this journey will be used to continue your understanding of pressure points and I want you to think how this mission could have gone better than it actually did and what you can do to make it so that the next mission is not so bad. Sakura for example, you've learned that your chakra levels are not on the same level as the others and you need to find something to help equalize this. Peter you've learned you need to better enhance your senses and not rely so much on your sixth sense. Naruto I take it you've learned of some of the flaws that your combat style has. Those are just the most obvious of course but they are ones you should consider and decide how best to answer them. You have all grown in power while we've been gone, and if you all learn enough of the nerve pinch style you may even be able to add it into your own fighting styles eventually. There are whole combat styles that are actually based on such combat styles. Konoha has a clan that is based on that style.

"Really," Naruto said in surprise, "which one?"

"The Hyūga clan, right sensei?" Sakura questioned the man, while giving the blonde a superior smirk.

"Correct Sakura." Kakashi complimented the girl. "Come now, we need to get going we still have a few days to go before we reach the village. Go on ahead and I will catch up with you all while I deal with this." The group nodded, and took off while Kakashi turned to look at the bandits as he drew a sword to deal with the men before him. He caught up with the group and smiled. "Come along now, we don't want to be late." He told the group.

"Like anyone would be surprised we were late with you being the one leading us Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto mumbled as they all leaped into the trees and began running and leaping to make up for any lost time that the fight had denied them. The laughter was hollow as the gennin were doing their best to ignore what their sensei had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>* (Japanese for Spear.)<br>**


	11. Reports and Meetings

Still own a grand total of nada in either of the verses I'm playing with.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later that the group finally headed up to the gates of Konoha. Haku admired the gates for a moment before noticing that Team 7 had closed ranks around him in a protective square. Kakashi walked up to the pair of Chunnin guards with all of their passports. "Hi guys, we're finally back." He said with a cheerful tone.<p>

"Kakashi," one of the guards said in return greeting. "I thought you and your team left about a month ago."

"A little longer actually." The Jonnin admitted to the man, as he handed his team's travel papers in for inspection.

"The mission was an escort mission though." The other guard said in confusion as he looked the mission orders over. "Unless it was real far off, you should have been back before now."

"Yes, well first there was a black cat, and then the road of life got all tangled up, and don't get me started about all of the rain and stuff that slowed us down." Kakashi explained to the two men. Haku looked at Kakashi with confusion, while everyone else just seemed to wearily accept the odd explanation that the Jonnin gave to them all. "We are also escorting a potential new recruit to see the Hokage, if you could send a messenger to warn him and the Anbu before we got to the tower it would be nice."

"Yeah well our messenger isn't you, so it should get there before you do." One of the guards joked, as he handed the passports back to Kakashi who returned them to his students.

The ninja all calmly walked through the gates, and then took the long winding path through the streets that led up to the Hokage office. Haku's eyes darted around, and he frowned a bit as he noticed some things, Naruto and Peter were given dark or indifferent looks while Kakashi and Sakura were treated with smiles or nods of acknowledgement. The Ice user couldn't help but wonder why the people seemed to have such differing opinions on Team 7. He did his best to ignore it, figuring that if he was allowed to remain in the village such things would be made clear.

The group was forced to stop though as a boy around the age of Team 7 walked down the road. "Sasuke!" Sakura screeched in excitement, and the three boys watched as the normally collected girl turned into a squealing fangirl. She leaped at the boy and hugged him tightly, and the others all winced as they heard his back pop in a painful manner.

"Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, while glaring at the boy.

Haku took in his appearance. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts with matching arm and leg warmers. He was pale skinned, had long dark hair that hung around his face, while a Leaf headband was on top of his head.

The boy managed to pry Sakura off of him, and trudged past not even bothering to acknowledge the others. "Hey Sasuke! The least you could do is tell Sakura hello after she gave you a greeting like that." Naruto yelled at the back of the boy.

The dark haired boy froze at that and then turned to look over his shoulder. "What do you care loser? She's still just as annoying as ever." He said dismissivly before turning back around.

"What, why I outa." Naruto growled as he took a step forward. It was only the quick reflexes of Sakura that saved the dark haired boy from being attacked by her teammates. Sakura was visibly latched onto both arms of the boys in attempts to stop them from attacking the boy. Whether she was trying to protect them or her crush was unknown though.

"And if she's able to hold you guys back I guess there's nothing special about you either. Then again they probably have the three of you still doing D ranks." Sasuke added with a superior smirk at Team 7.

"Come on Sakura-Chan let me at him." Naruto pleaded, not moving his arm though as he allowed the girl to direct his next move.

"No Naruto, besides we're not done with our mission we still have to escort Haku to the Hokage's Tower and make our report." Sakura said.

Peter turned away from the dark haired boy. "Come on guys, we have to get Haku to the Tower. Oh yeah, Sasuke? For your information we just finished our first A Rank."

Sasuke froze at this and looked at the group in shock. "What, no way." The boy said in disbelief as he stared at the group before him.

"Yeah, it's true." Naruto said laughing at the stunned look that Sasuke was sending them. "Guess you don't feel so high and mighty now do you Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at the trio angrily before storming off, unhappy with the thought that he had been outdone by the bubblegum headed fan girl, the masked joker, and the orange wearing loser.

"Ah, he's too easy sometimes." Peter said with an amused voice, as he then looked at a glaring Sakura. "Don't start Sakura, he started it when he insulted you, Naruto and I just finished it. It's not my fault if he can dish it out but not take it."

Sakura looked unhappy, but she nodded her head in acceptance of what Peter had said to her. The three of them turned back to the patiently waiting Kakashi, who had calmly been reading his book throughout the entire confrontation between Team 7 and the last of the loyal Uchiha Clan.

Once they made it up to the tower they were ushered into the office where the old and wizened Hokage was sitting. "Kakashi, Team 7, and guest." The old man greeted them with a smile.

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi said with a small bow. "May I present Team 7, and Yuri Haku a wandering ninja of the Land of Water."

"Hey Old Man." Naruto greeted happy to see the man before him. "Keeping my seat warm I trust?"

"Ah Naruto, I see you are still just as excitable and lively as ever." The man said in greeting, as he stared at the group. "I take it your escort mission went alright then?"

"Depends on what you mean by alright." Peter quipped at the man.

"Yeah no kidding." Sakura said in agreement.

"Really, I take it there was more to it than the letter Kakashi sent us then?" The Hokage questioned. "He did tell us you had some excitement with the appearance of the Demon Brothers. It must have been interesting to get to go up against such a team of ninja."

"Is that all Kakashi-Sensei told you about?" Naruto asked somewhat surprised.

"Well yes, did something else happen?" The Hokage questioned idly, as he stared at the trio. "Perhaps you had some other adventure that would explain your new friend."

"Did we ever." Peter muttered getting agreeing nods from all of the other younger ninja.

"Oh really," the Hokage questioned the group a raised eyebrow, "would you like to explain it or would you like Kakashi to do so."

"We can do it Old-Man." Naruto returned happily while Kakashi stared at his team nervously.

"Yeah the mission started out fine all we had to deal with our drunk Bridge Builder for most of it till we started getting close to the Land of Waves. That's when the Demon Brothers attacked us and Peter and Kakashi-Sensei stopped them."  
>"After that we learned that there was more to the mission than we had been told had to do with Gato of Gato Transport." Sakura explained to them. "It turns out he was running and financing a lot of the criminal network through his shipping company. He didn't want the Bridge Builder to finish his bridge, because it would have eaten into his profit margin and disrupted his takeover of the Land of Waves."<p>

"Anyways, after that we ended up facing off against Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Peter said taking over for the girl. "He was there to finish the job. Kakashi-Sensei and he fought, then sensei got distracted and was captured in a Water Prison Jutsu. "

"Yeah, we managed to trick Zabuza into releasing Kakashi though with some sneak attacks that I helped plan." Naruto explained while beaming at the Hokage.

"Yes, well after that Sensei and Zabuza fought for a while and Kakashi-Sensei was on the verge of winning when Haku here tricked us into thinking he was a Hunter Ninja." Sakura added in.

"Yeah, he even had the mask and everything." Naruto said in agreement.

"Kakashi-Sensei was by this time suffering from chakra exhaustion and had to be transported to the Bridge Builder's home until he could recover." Sakura explained. "After that, we had about a week in which Kakashi-Sensei prepared us with Chakra control exercises."

"During that time we fought a trio of Missing Ninja from three different Lands that called themselves Team Enforcer." Peter added in.

"Yeah, we kicked their butts all over the place." Naruto explained with a smile as he thought of the trio of ninja they had beaten.

"After that we were forced to battle Zabuza and Haku on the Bridge on one of the last days of construction." Peter pointed out.

"Haku kept the three of us busy while Kakashi-Sensei fought Zabuza off." Sakura admitted.

"Naruto was the one to finally stop Haku though." Peter added in giving his friend the credit for the final blow against the other boy. "He tried to sneak away and take the killing blow Kakashi-Sensei set for Zabuza, but I managed to tie his legs up before he managed that." Peter then reached into Haku's belt and pulled out a small device. "My spider tracer was pretty useful in that regard." He added with a smirk.

"Spider tracer?" The Third questioned curiously, as he looked at the odd spider shaped device with all of the others looking on curiously.

"Yeah, I copied the Aburame Clan kikaichū, tracking method." Peter said proudly, as held the device out to the Hokage. "With this device I can track a person where ever they are via radio signals and my spider sense. I just had to adjust the transmitter to send out a signal on a very specific signal. It will allow me to have a vague sense of where they are. The down side is of course it can't move or anything and can be discovered unlike the Clan bugs which will probably just get knocked off a person's clothes."

"This was how you were able to always be facing me even after Zabuza's Hidden Mist Technique blinded you." Haku said in understanding as he eyed the device.  
>"Yeah it was." Peter admitted. "I planted it on you when I used my slingshot attack on you, then I just left it on you in case you decided to leave without telling us. I take it you were able to sense my movements by sensing the change in the moisture of the mist."<p>

"Indeed." Haku agreed as he eyed the small device with appreciation.

"Cool," Naruto said with a grin.

"That it is Naruto, that it is." The Hokage said as he handed the device back to Peter. "If you would now finish your report." He requested of Team 7.

"After that Gato tried to double cross Haku and kill everyone so he wouldn't have to pay anyone." Sakura added in.

"Haku joined us, and we killed Gato and some of his wannabe ninjas." Peter explained with a shrug.

"After that Peter and Haku stole all of the money and land deeds from Gato's hideout." Sakura continued. Kakashi nodded, and presented the Hokage with the bag that contained the money and folders.

"Then there was the trip back." Naruto said with a smile. "Since we didn't have the old drunk it only took us a week to get back here. But while we were traveling we were attacked by a group of Bandits and we had to deal with them as well before we could get back here." Kakashi dropped a sealing scroll down next to the money bag, and the Hokage nodded as he realized it was likely the heads of the fallen bandits.

The trio of gennin finally stopped talking and waited to see what the Third Hokage would say to everything that they had done. The old man chewed on his pipe in silence as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that had happened on the mission. It was supposed to be a routine Mission, with the added benefit of punishing ninja that thought that they could make demands of him. Instead it seems that he had sent a training squad into a battle zone. He would have to talk to Kakashi about reasonable level of threat once the kids weren't listening to him. He then turned to look at Haku. He recognized the Yuri name. They had been one of the more powerful Clans in the Land of Water many years ago. He had fought against some of the Hyōton users long ago before Kirigakure had started killing off all of their Kekkei genkai users. He had thought that the line had gone extinct, but this boy proved that notion wrong. "What is it that you want here Haku?" He finally questioned the young man.

"I wish for a chance to prove myself to live for the memory of Zabuza-Sensei, and to discover if I can still dream for myself." Haku admitted to the old kage. "I have found that Team 7 is somewhat precious to me, and I want to be there for them if they should ever have need of me. I am a tool without a master."

"A noble gesture." The Third admitted, as he looked at the boy before him. The boy was trained in the old ways of the ninja in believing himself to be a tool of his master. A style of apprenticeship and conditioning that had fallen out of use long ago, despite there being some like Danzo that thought it to be amongst the best way for ninja to train and act. "I will speak to the Council about letting you stay young Haku. A ninja of your talents should not be ignored and allowed to go to waste." He assured the boy. Smiling at that, Naruto and Sakura cheered and Peter punched his shoulder in celebration.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." Haku returned with a bow.

The Third smiled at the boy. "I hope we can be close someday Haku, I think you have great potential. Particularly if you were able to hold off three other ninja on your own for quite a while. You would truly be an asset to the village, I am thinking. Kakashi he is your Team's responsibility until the Council makes a decision. Who knows, perhaps he will teach them in some of the manners that they are lacking in." He added with a smirk.

"He does have the Yuri Clan, Kekkei genkai Hokage." Kakashi added, ignoring the barb being tossed at him and his team. "I am sure that will help the Council to make their choice."

"Indeed it will Kakashi, of course now I have to find another Clan to take him in or be responsible for him as well now though. The Third grumbled. "As an orphan with no one to watch over him, the Ninja Council will have to see to his placement. I do not suppose the Hatake Clan would be interested?" He questioned the man.

"I fear not Lord Hokage." Kakashi returned with a shake of his head. "Besides, if I were to take in a ward the next thing I know I would find myself being stalked by the fan girls again. Something I have worked extremely hard to get rid of over the years." The masked Jonnin reminded the older man. "If the women thought I was trying to create a family I would have no peace."

"It was just a thought." The Third said with a shrug. "For now Haku may live in the apartments with Naruto and Peter. I understand there are still some empty rooms on their floor."

"Of course Hokage I shall inform Clan Leader Shibi of this development upon making my report to him." Peter returned to the Third.

"See that you do." The Hokage returned to the boy.

"You know, as a fourteen year old ninja most of the ward and guardianship laws don't affect him." Kakashi reminded the Third.

"Yes, but the Clans would prefer it if he was under their supervision particularly since he's from another Land and possesses a Kekkei genkai." The Hokage explained to the group.

"But he wasn't trained as a Water Ninja, certainly that has to be a point in his favor." Sakura argued in response. The laws about recruiting wandering or rogue ninja is clear on this matter."

"That is true, however Zabuza's dislike of the Kage's means that there will be other excuses that they use though to keep Haku under supervision though." The Hokage pointed out. "You will also likely be confined to the Village for at least a year, and be barred from the Chunnin exams for the same amount of time as well until we can be assured of your loyalty."

"Of course Hokage-Sama." Haku said. "I would expect nothing less. The fact that I will be housed near those I trust is more than I could hope for."

"Good, go now." The Hokage ordered. "I would suggest having Kakashi explain the various Clans to you so that you may know which ones are which, since you have to give your approval somewhat due to your age. Team 7 you will all be paid for an A Rank Mission since to say others wise is an insult to you and your abilities and what you went through, you shall also receive C Rank Bonuses for bringing Gato's money and files back with you along with secondary bonuses if the Council decides to let Haku stay."

Kakashi coughed in surprise at that declaration. "Lord Hokage, that's nearly the equivalent of two A Rank mission pays." He said in shock that the man was willing to pay his Team that much.

"That it is Kakashi, they did the work of a team of veteran Gennin or Chunnin though as well." The Hokage reminded the ninja. "You do the work you get the pay. They saved a valuable village asset when they saved your life by engaging such a powerful ninja, they helped acquire large amounts of money and safe houses, they managed to help bring back a potentially strong ninja recruit, they helped secure a business associate with Wave, and helped disperse a bandit band. I wish all missions could be so profitable for the village as this one was for us. Now then Team 7, you are dismissed I believe you all have mission reports to write." The Third said while looking the group of youngsters over.

The group nodded, as they quickly broke apart. Peter and Naruto would escort Haku to the apartments and then while Naruto worked on his report Peter would report to Shibi. Once the doors were closed, the Third Hokage looked at the Copy Cat Ninja with a piercing look. "Is there anything that they forgot to add or that requires higher clearance level Kakashi?" Hoping that the Jonnin would stay silent, and that there was nothing else that needed to be added to the report. However, he knew the trouble and chaos that followed Naruto and doubted he would be so lucky.

"Indeed there is Hokage." Kakashi admitted grimly. "The Nine Tailed Fox very briefly tried to slip through the seal during the battle on the Bridge. It would seem that Haruno Sakura becoming injured triggered the emotional burst. I believe it was a side effect of the emotional distress of seeing an enemy wound a friend and the first time Naruto was allowed to truly go all out against an enemy without fear of reprisal."

The old man sighed as he realized the implications this could have for the boy he thought of as a second grandson. "Very well, watch them though." The Third said. "If Haruno Sakura becomes a trigger for Naruto, we must know about it before it becomes a problem. Extra training in combat might also be required for her to ensure her from triggering him again." *****

"She did show limited skill in using a sword." Kakashi suggested to the Third. "And I have come to the conclusion that she needs some sort of equalizer to help in her training if she is to continue to fight alongside of Naruto and Peter. She has proven to have the arm strength to do this type of training."

The Hokage nodded his head in agreement. "I see, yes that might help if she becomes an emotional trigger for Naruto. It is better that we take preventive measures now. We also shall have to talk about acceptable threat assessments later on Kakashi. You made several mistakes out there this time around. I'm going to blame it on your lack of experience in working with training squads for the moment but will have to look into it later on. You're lucky none of the students were killed or injured or you could be under investigation for your actions. Imagine the trouble you would have been in if it had been Sasuke Uchiha that had nearly been killed."

"Understood." Kakashi said, before he disappeared from the office in a cloud of smoke.

The Hokage scowled at the place one of his top ninja had stood moments before. "I'm getting too old for this sort of mess." He grumbled as he began summoning the Council together. Fortunately there was already a meeting planned for today. With the Chunnin Exam's happening in a few weeks they had already a lot to talk about he would just add this to the top of the list for the moment unless something else came up.

* * *

><p>Peter nodded to Haku as he presented the boy with an apartment. The trio walked in and saw that the place had a single bedroom, a small kitchen, bathroom and living room. "If you need anything ask Naruto to get it. Until the Council decides on your future it's probably best that you stay in here and out of sight." The Aburame ward advised the long haired boy. The Ice wielder nodded his head in agreement with the request. "I will be back as soon as I can. It depends on whether or not I get to Master Shibi and the Aburame Council before Hokage-Sama summons Master Shibi for Village Council." Peter then disappeared from the doorway. He chuckled as he heard his friend talking about Iruka-Sensei and what he would think of him. He saw a Jonnin Clan member that acted as commander of the forces located in the apartments and handed him a paper from the Hokage. "Orders." He said calmly.<p>

The man nodded as he opened the letter and quickly scanned the letter. "We'll see to it that the boy stays to his room until Lord Hokage and the Village Council decide otherwise." The Clan Member said to him. "Go now, and report to Lord Shibi and tell him of what to expect from the coming meeting." The Aburame ninja said with a jerk of his head.

Peter nodded as he quickly launched himself off of the building rather than reaching out with a hand to catch himself though he shot a webline and used the rope to push himself forward and toward the Clan compound. Once he entered the compound he headed for the Clan Leader's office. He knelt by the door and waited just as he had been trained to do. He ignored the bugs that were scurrying under the door as he focused on the ground.

A moment later the door was opened and Shibi stood there before him. "Peter," the man said as he gestured for the boy to enter. "Does your Team's late arrival have to do with the Hokage bumping up today's council meeting?" He questioned the boy.

"Very likely." Peter admitted.

"Report then." Shibi Aburame commanded of the Clan Ward and possessor of the spider bloodline. Peter then gave him a brief summary of the mission that he had returned from and all that it had entailed and explained the situation with Haku and his Hyōton abilities.

"I see, and what is your opinion on what should be done with this Haku boy?" Shibi asked curiously.

"Haku will be loyal to those that he decides are his precious people." Peter returned. "If you gain his trust and caring, then he will do everything that he can to help you."

"A loyal member then if we can get him to side with the village." Shibi said as he thought of the boy's potential. "If he were deemed an enemy then?"

"He would do his best to avoid Team 7 in combat, but would likely be dangerous to any other team that engaged him and would show no mercy. As it is, he has for the moment decided that Naruto, Sakura, and myself are all worth protecting. He seems to be unsure of Kakashi-Sensei though."

"Understandable, given Kakashi's actions towards Zabuza." Shibi said with a nod. "I would meet the boy before I make a final choice, but your assessment of this Haku and his abilities and skills are very impressive indeed. Go now and stand watch over Haku. I shall have some of my bugs travel with you who shall observe and report back to me during the meeting."

"As you command," Peter said as he rose from his seat ignoring the feeling of various bugs hiding amongst his clothes.

Shibi ignored his ward as he now focused on getting to the meeting. Talking with his ward had cost him several minutes, however the meeting had given him information that could be extremely helpful. He knew he could not rationally argue for the boy to be made his ward. The cold was most unkind to insects. Still if he could convince the Council to allow the boy to continue living in the apartments, he would be good and he would need to find a way to control which guardian the boy had as well.

* * *

><p>Shibi appeared and sat in the Council listening as various items were brought up about the upcoming future of the village. Bandits coming closer to their borders, the strained peace between some of the other nations, and the upcoming Chunnin Exams were some of the main items discussed finally the item that he had been waiting for came up. He was glad of that as well, it had given his bugs a chance to return to him. The boy was everything that his ward had told him from what little they had observed from listening to the group of gennin talking with the boy as they wrote their reports. He just now had to play this where it would work best for him and his Clan.<p>

"And now we come across the final bit of information for today's meeting." The Hokage said as he looked down at a file before him. "Team 7 under the command of Special Jonnin Hatake Kakashi has brought in a potential ninja recruit. The recruit was trained using the old style of the Land of Water shinobi, but was never officially a member of the Kirigakure ninja core as he had never been enrolled in the academy and was believed to have been killed by his own father and friends. He possesses the Yuri Clan Kekkei genkai, he has the power of Hyōton. It gives him the power of advanced nature transformation ice jutsu's."

The ninja Council Leaders and Elders all glared as they saw the hungry looks that the civilian heads got upon hearing that there was a new Kekkei genkai user within the village.

"What of those that trained him?" Tsume Inuzuka questioned curiously while she scratched the head of her ninja dog the wolf like Kuromaru.

"His sensei died at the hands of Kakashi." The Hokage explained to the group. "The boy has agreed to confine himself within the walls of the village for the first year or until he has earned our trust significantly. He has also agreed to remain at Gennin level for the first year as well and run only D missions."

"Saving another Kekkei genkai user would be helpful, and the strength he could add to our forces would be great." Hiashi Hyūga said from his seat.

"Who would take the boy though?" Someone questioned. Several eyes turned to Shibi, as they remembered that he had obtained the right for raising the last Kekkei genkai orphan by his clan. Some wondered if a repeat would happen here today.

The Clan elder grumbled a bit as he rose to his feet to make a statement. "I would recommend either the Nara or Inuzuka Clans be considered for the honor of caring for the boy." Shibi said making his position on the matter clear.

"And why is that?" The Hokage questioned idly.

"They are the best ones that we have that can teach him to increase his skill with his Kekkei genkai." Shibi returned to the man even though he was addressing the whole ninja council. "The Nara's because they are the best master's of using the surrounding area and manipulating it with shadows. The Inuzuka Clan because of all of the Konoha Clans, they are the ones most likely to be able to survive the extreme temperature changes the boy will create." The two Clan Heads nodded their thanks to the man for nominating their clans. Shibi's endorsements would be remembered even if everyone knew these fact having someone say them added credence to them.

"Before we make that sort of choice, we need to decide if the boy is worth keeping. What say the Council?" The Hokage asked looking the group over.

"Who did train this boy though if it was not the Land of Water?" Hiashi questioned before any votes could be called.

The Hokage sighed at this. "Haku was trained by Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist, former member of the 7 Swordsmen, the elite combat unit of Kirigakure." There was several surprised murmurs at this information. Zabuza had a reputation as a dangerous killer and one that should be treated carefully. The idea that someone that had learned from the Demon of the Hidden Mist was somewhat disconcerting to say the least. The only good part about it was the knowledge that one of their ninja had dealt the finishing blow to him.

"Now I ask again shall we keep the boy?" The Hokage questioned the group.  
>Each member raised their hands at this as they accepted the idea of taking in the boy amongst their ranks.<p>

The Hokage nodded as he counted the raised hands. "Very well then, in six months if he has proved himself to not be a threat he will be allowed to be given true placement within the village. Shibi if the Village pays for his housing can he stay within your apartments for his period of learning what it means to be of Konoha?"

"Indeed Lord Hokage that is fine by me." Shibi assured the man. "He has an apartment near many of my other clansmen within the building. They shall keep an eye on him until the time comes for him to go elsewhere."

"Good," the Hokage said, "it is good to know that all of these things are being dealt with. Come the next generation we will hopefully have more than one Spider, Sharrigan, and Ice Kekkei genkai users. If each of them were to have only two children Konoha would be the stronger for it."

"Before we make a final decision perhaps we should test this boy and his Hyōton." One of the Council members suggested. "We need to know if it is truly worth the risk of the insult that Water might take from this. The Mizkage might feel as if we are taking valuable resources away if we do this."

"He battled three of our shinobi to a standstill, injuring one of them considerably before they managed to stop him." The Hokage reminded the Council. "I would say that the boy has more than earned our respect for his strength."

"And who were these ninja that finally managed to stop the Hyōton user?" Hiashi questioned curiously. "Either they are very strong, or the Yuri Clan died out for a reason."

The Hokage sighed as he had hoped he would be able to keep the members of the heroes of Wave a secret. He looked the Council over before he began speaking. "Training Squad 7, also known as Team 7 is commanded by Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja student of the Fourth Hokage. In his team, which contains the full team numbers reside. Haruno Sakura, civilian born ninja, Aburame-Parker Peter ward to the Aburame Clan, and Uzumaki Naruto a former village dependent." The old man ignored the scowls that many of the people were sporting at hearing about something that the Demon Container had done.

And where did they rank at the Academy? Hiashi questioned.

"Iruka, as the Academy teacher that is your responsibility." The Hokage said, as he turned too looked toward a chunnin, that had been standing behind him.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Iruka said stiffly, as he stepped forward to address the Council. "Aburame-Parker Peter, scored the second highest in all of the class, Haruno Sakura placed in the middle scoring high in Tactics, Uzumaki Naruto was in the bottom average along with some other members showing specialty in escape and evasion. Combined they make up Team 7. The first group to ever be passed by Hatake Kakash, into a training squad." He added in proudly.

"It sounds as if this Team that Haku was beaten by is average then." Hiashi commented in disdain from his seat. "The only way to ensure that the Hyōton user is actually worth the potential danger is to have him fight a powerful young Gennin. Preferably one that has not been out of the Academy for longer than two years."

"There are currently two rising stars in the ninja core that might fit your requirements." Someone said. "There is of course Hyuga Neji, and then there is Uchiha Sasuke." At the mention of the Uchiha several people looked up with renewed interest. A chance for the Uchiha boy to show some of his power to the village might be worth the time it would be to set up such a match and could even be a preview into the upcoming Chunnin Exams as the boy was already expected to compete and win them.

"I see where you all want to go with this, however the entire council cannot go and watch such a fight." The Hokage said from his seat. "As this is a ninja, matter only Clan Heads and Ninja Council members will be allowed to watch." The civilian members looked somewhat mutinous but knew that there was little that they could do to argue about the decision. "Now then, I have to call the Daimyo about when he should come and the rest of you have preparations to make as well. We only have a little over a month to prepare for the Chunnin Exam final and all that it will entail. Tell me when the match is and I shall be there to see what happens."

"Give the boys a week so that they can prepare." One of the civilian members suggested. "Sasuke will show him what it means to have a real Kekkei genkai." Several of the other civilians nodded their heads in agreement with their companion.

"That would be the wrong thing to do." Shikaku Nara said from his seat. The heavily scarred ninja rose up from his slouched position to look all of the members over. "Our laws clearly state that we cannot train rogue or wandering ninja. This would mean that the Yuri boy couldn't do anything, but wait and watch while the Uchiha boy was taught how to counter all of his abilities. It would be a troublesome and unfair advantage for our village. Would you really have us dishonor one of our shinobi by doing that?" The glares that the various ninja gave the civilians convinced them not to argue on the point.

"And what do you suggest we do?" THe Councilman asked.

"It's really very simple." Shikaku returned in a bored tone of voice. "It'll be somewhat troublesome but we have the exhibition match done at once. It will also be a better test to see what the comparative skills are as well when you consider the fact that Team 7 did not know of his Kekkei genkai at the time either as I understand.

"That is correct." The Hokage said as he held the report up to examine it. "All they knew was that the boy used needles and pressure points. Something he decided against using during his battle with Team 7."

"As you see, my suggestion will give you a true examination of what his skills and abilities are." Shikaku explained as he looked up at the Council. "It will also allow us to see where the Uchiha boy and his skills are and what those of the members of Team 7 are in comparison." He added goading the other members into wanting to see the fight even more now.

The Hokage frowned at that as it was obviously a way they could examine Naruto's strength. If Sasuke could not defeat the Hyōton they might realize what Naruto had done on accident, if the boy lost though they could be turning away a potentially powerful ally. He looked sternly at the ninja before him but finally nodded his acceptance of the request. "Very well, I suggest that we have Team 7 act as the boy's guides and guards for the time being. They are already familiar with the boy and would do the best to keep the boy busy until his fight with Sasuke happened." The other members of the Konoha Council nodded their heads in agreement with the Third's suggestion. "Until tomorrow then," he said and pounded a gavel dismissing the Council.

Various members disappeared as they rushed to leave until there were only a handful of people left. Shibi nodded to the other Clan Leaders as he left. This had been a most interesting meeting for all of them and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. If everything worked out right though, he would have several new allies in the political arena for a while in case he ever needed anything.

The Hokage entered a room where he saw some of his ANBU and Iruka waiting in the shadows. "Bring Kakashi to my office, I have a new assignment for Team 7." He ordered the Chunnin, who nodded and left while the ANBU remained with the old man as he traveled back to his office so that he could give the man his mission assignment.

* * *

><p><em><strong> * (One of the possible reasons for some of Sasuke's supposed advanced training. Naruto lost it for the first time ever when his teammate was thought dead. To keep the Fox contained they had to keep Sasuke alive.)<strong>_


	12. Trial by Combat

Still own a grand total of nada in either of the verses I'm playing with.

* * *

><p>The ninjas of Team 7 were unaware of what was happening and how the life of their friend was being discussed as they talked about training methods that they might practice. Haku had already promised to continue their training in using pressure points during their training if he was allowed to stay. "Hey guys," Kakashi greeted as he saw that the two male members of his team were casually talking with the boy.<p>

"So what did they decide Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned the Jonnin excitedly.

Kakashi looked over at Haku as he spoke. "The Village Council is split upon their feelings on whether or not they should grant Haku citizenship and shinobi status. Zabuza's reputation and the attitude that Water has toward Bloodlines has made them somewhat dangerous in that regard. We really don't want to risk starting a war with them either should they take offense at our recruiting from their lands. It has therefore been decided to give Haku a chance to prove himself in a trial by combat. It shall be a physical test that shall discover if Haku has the skills and power that would make him worth the effort of recruiting and protecting. It has therefore been decided that Haku will prove his worth by fighting a proving battle against Sasuke in an exhibition match that will allow everyone to see just what Haku is capable of. Until then Team 7 is to act as your escorts and guards."

Naruto grinned at that. "Alright Haku, you can beat up Sasuke Teme and not get in trouble for it." He cheered the other boy as he patted him on the back.  
>Haku smiled at the excitable younger boy. "We shall see." He said with a smile. "If you were able to defeat me, then maybe the Uchiha boy can as well. I remember Zabuza-Sensei talking about the Uchiha clan and their strengths. They are the original users of the infamous sharrigan eye that has helped bring you such acclaim. It was one of the few dojutsu's that Zabuza-sensei respected and feared."<p>

"Yes, the Uchiha Clan has a very powerful bloodline." Kakashi said in agreement. "Whatever you do, do not underestimate Sasuke, he is easily as powerful as Peter perhaps more so." Kakashi warned the other boy. "Part of Peter's advantage is that he does not need to use Chakra to increase his physical abilities unless he's fighting someone so much more advanced than him like you are. Come, it's time to examine the training grounds I've already sent a shadow clone to retrieve Sakura so that we can go over it together." The boys nodded and followed after the man. A grumpy looking Sakura greeted them, and the group waited while Haku examined the training grounds and the nearby bridge that made up their training grounds. Team 7 pointed out various things about the grounds as they watched over the boy. Haku wandered the grounds for a couple of hours as he familiarized himself with the area.

After Haku had seemed comfortable having gone through a couple of practice kata's they left the training ground and entered the supply store and Haku was able to buy several sebon needle packs for the coming fight. The ninja also refilled and examined the other weapons that were around the room. Peter always seemed to find some joy at looking at the various weapons and he did get flashes as he looked at various things. Today he had stopped as he saw a pair of sai's and the image of a kunochi dressed all in red with dark hair came to mind. The boy shook his head at that only to see a collapsible staff and the image of a ninja in a red bodysuit with horns came to mind. Unfortunately the pair were both without headbands so he couldn't figure out what village they might be from. He turned to examine a matching pair of Tekagi-shuko. They were ninja weapons that a ninja strapped onto their hands and it gave them a set of four clawed blades that shot out a foot or two. As he examined them he thought of a man in gold and yellow uniform with some sort of retractable version of the weapon in his gloves. The man reminded him of the Inuzuka clan members who were always sniffing around at times with their canine companions. Peter sighed as he turned away. He was on duty he couldn't let his want to find out what the images meant distract him from what he was doing. The group allowed Haku to get his weapons, and got a few other things that they needed before leaving the supply store.

Once that was done, Sakura led the group to the sushi bar where a depressed Peter and Naruto were forced to pay for the meals much to the amusement of the other members of Team 7 and Haku.

As they sat and ate, Kakashi decided now was the time to make some choices. "You have all done very well over the last mission, however I think some of you need to increase your training to become better ninja. I have tried to pound the basic ninja skills into each of you, starting with skills like knot tying and moving on to the basic academy level jutsu's. You have all shown great skill, however despite that you are still not ready for most of the more advanced jutsu's for various reasons. Sakura lacks the chakra to pull such attacks off, and Peter and Naruto lack the chakra control to be able to pull such attacks off unless they are somewhat overpowered. However, I am afraid that if I were to teach you any of those you would lose control of the attacks and be a danger to those you were working with unless you were able ensure something like one hit or something. With that in mind, I have decided to work on your training some more in another way. I want each of you to think about what you think you might like to learn and we will talk about it tomorrow after Haku's test." The three Gennin nodded their heads in acceptance of this as they then finished their meals and then escorted Haku back to the apartment.

Sakura was surprised as she had never been to any of the Aburame buildings, and saw the place where Peter and Naruto lived. There were a few Aburame's wandering around the building. They greeted Peter with nods of recognition, and Naruto was either ignored, glared, at or given curt nods. She had to admit all of the dark glasses and long overcoats or cloaks that they all wore was kind of creepy when she saw each of them wandering around the place. That didn't even include all the bugs that were skittering around the walls or flying about. The group was allowed in, and the group went up to the apartments and Sakura was shocked to find that the entire floor was cleared except for the rooms used by the ninja with her. One of the doors was painted bright orange while another was red with a spider emblem on it. She could figure out which room was who's easily enough, but chose not to bother trying to look in there. The group walked into Haku's apartment instead. It was a small area but livable. There was a futon in the bedroom area with a small fridge in the kitchen, it also had a bathroom and living area. A nice little bachelor pad if she had ever seen one she mused. She figured the rooms were set up similarly for the other two. She did wonder why the rest of the floor appeared to be abandoned. Haku took the futon, while Sakura took the couch while the other members found places around the room to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day the group left first going and getting breakfast and then heading to the training grounds where Ninja Council members were already gathering to watch the fight. The group headed to the wooden posts that Kakashi had threatened to tie them to and waited. A few moments later Sasuke, and two other boys in dark uniforms appeared. Each boy was dressed in dark clothing, Sasuke had replaced all of the blue in his clothing with gray in the last few days. Slightly behind him were two boys in cloaks that hid them from view.<p>

"Sasuke you've already met." Peter said as he nodded to the boy. "The others are mysteries though since they weren't a part of our year."

"I see." Haku returned, as he nodded toward Sasuke.

Sasuke merely smirked at the other boy. "I hope you're ready to lose." He said calmly as if stating a fact.

"Please, like Haku is going to lose to you." Naruto shot back at the dark haired boy. "Haku's going to kick your ass all over the place. Believe It." He declared earning a snort of amusment from Sasuke and a chuckle from the others.

They were interrupted as the familiar form of a scarred former teacher appeared on the bridge and beckoned the two boys to them. Each boy took a stand at the opposite end of the bridge and waited. "I am Umino Iruka, and I shall be overseeing this test." The young man said seriously, as he turned to look the two boys over. "This test shall be to see if Yuki Haku is worth the effort to continue training and give the protection of the Leaf Village. We shall therefore allow him to fight against Uchiha Saskue to prove his worth before the eyes of the Ninja Council." He then turned to look over at Haku. "The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu in your arsenal as long as you do not kill your opponent." He waited a moment giving the boy a chance to consider what he had just said. "Yuki Haku, apprentice of Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist do you wish to withdraw at this time?"

"No thank you Iruka-Sama." Haku returned with a bow.

The Chunnin nodded and then turned to look at the gennin on the other side. "And you Sasuke Uchiha, gennin student of Aburame Torune, the Killing Touch Ninja* and member of Team 1. The rules are simple you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal as long as you do not kill your opponent. Do you have any reason not to fight against Yuki Haku?"

"Whatever," Sasuke said impatiently, "let's do it already."

"Still as impatient as ever I see." Iruka said with a frown as he looked the brooding boy over. "One of the many things that you share with Naruto." The younger boy glared angrily at that, as if insulted over the thought that he and Naruto were in any way or form alike.

"Do you know his sensei?" Sakura questioned Peter curiously.

"Yeah," Peter said grimly. "Torune Aburame is possibly one of the most powerful and deadly members of the Aburame Clan. From what I've heard about the guy he's probably in the top five fighters from the Clan, and if it weren't for the fact that his loyalties are sometimes split he would probably be the Clan battle commander. But because he has loyalty to some guy in bandages they won't let him lead. I've only ever talked with him a few times though. I honestly didn't even know that he had a Gennin Team though. I thought he was an ANBU member, and didn't have time to waste on something like a team. If he's teaching Sasuke and his Team there is no telling what it is that he might do. The guy is super creepy." The others nodded as they turned to watch the fight.

"Very well then." Iruka said as he turned to look at the assembled ninja that were watching the pair. "The opponents have heard and understand and have agreed to the conditions of this battle. Begin," he commanded as he blurred away as the two boys prepared to engage.

Sasuke struck first by leaping forward throwing several kunai in Haku's direction. Haku responded by almost casually knocking the weapons away. Sasuke used the moment that Haku was blocking to go through several hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." He said, spewing a giant fireball out of his mouth.

Haku leaped out of the way of the attack long before it could hit him. "It will require more speed than that to strike me." He informed Sasuke, who fumed at the casual way the boy had dodged his opening attack. "Let me show you what speed is all about as well." He offered and then blurred and came out alongside the boy and brought his fist into Sasuke's gut. The dark haired boy fell to his knees in surprise over the vicious strike. "You are fast but I am much faster." He informed the Uchiha heir.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke said as he climbed back to his feet. "I'm not done yet." The dark haired boy said as he rose back to his feet. He then began rushing at Haku throwing various weapons at the boy. Haku stood his ground and began blocking the various weapons. The boys clashed and began bouncing back and forth. It was quickly becoming apparent though that despite all of his training Haku was not a close range fighter and Sasuke was pressing his advantage to deal the most damage that he could.  
>The Hokage looked over at Kakashi at this. "It would appear that his taijutsu could use some work with his speed, though its impressive there are not many that can outrun a fireball jutsu so easily at his age." Kakashi nodded as he continued to watch the fight.<p>

Haku parted and used his twister attack against the Uchiha boy. Sasuke was there to meet the boy and the two were a blur as they attacked and defended against each other. Haku's speed battling against the more skilled taijutsu was quickly turning this into a draw unless the boy tried something else or they would have to wait until one or the other made a mistake and gave them an opening. Haku dropped his sebon needle, and let his arm snake forward and strike Sasuke in the shoulder.

Sasuke grunted in pain as he moved his arm around. While the blow had not taken him out it was still somewhat painful to move his arm around. "A nerve strike huh?" Sasuke questioned sounding somewhat impressed by the attack.

"Yes," Haku returned, "something I learned long ago. I think it's time I showed you just what I can do though. I'll show you what speed truly is." The boy disappeared again and came out behind Sasuke and dealt several pain inducing blows to the spine before disappearing again. This time though when he reappeared Sasuke was ready for him and a powerful right cross from the boy staggered the other boy the blow was then followed up with a kick that sent Haku flying.

Haku gracefully rose to his feet and observed a panting Sasuke. "You are slightly faster than Peter is at times, but you lack the physical strength that he possess." He then charged with one of his large sebon needles.

Sasuke scowled as he brought his own blade up and caught the incoming attack. Haku smirked at the other boy. "You are now at a disadvantage. You are stuck here and you can no longer use hand signs."

"Neither can you though." Sasuke returned.

"Can't I?" Haku asked he then used his free hand to throw several sebon needles into the nearby lake and the Uchiha boy watched in shock as he began going through hand signs with his free hand. "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death." The water that had splashed up from the thrown blades turned to ice and rose to hover over their heads.

"Incredible," one of the viewer's, said as they watched the Yuki boy perform jutsu with one hand. They had all heard that the boy could do such a task but to see it was something else entirely.

Sasuke flared his chakra and moved away at the last instant the boy then using the chakra surging through his body appeared behind Haku and slammed him into the ground.  
>Haku responded with a twisting helicopter kick that forced Sasuke back while the Ice user climbed to his feet.<p>

The two boys stared at each other for a moment before moving Sasuke went through several hand signs even as he was leaping forward. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke brought his hand over his mouth and began spewing a stream of flame at Haku.

"Ice Style: Ice Dome." Haku responded as an orb made of ice surrounded the boy and the flames harmlessly splashed against the wall of ice.

Sasuke stared in disbelief as he saw that he hadn't done any damage to the shield that the other boy had raised. He quickly began going through another set of hand signs though. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." He called out and several smaller fireballs erupted from his mouth and spun around the shield before revealing the hidden kunai with explosive tags tied on. There were several explosions and a few of the ninja cheered at the attack. This changed to gasps though as they that the dome was not only still standing but it was also unscratched from the attack.

Haku rose to his feet and canceled the wall with a wave of his hand. He ran at Sasuke and tried to ram into him again. Sasuke was prepared this time though and managed to side step the attack before anything happened. "You learn fast. Haku noted as he climbed back to his feet.

"Of course I do." Sasuke said as he rushed at the other boy. "It's what the people of my clan do. Anything that you can do I can do just as well." Haku's eyes widened as he saw the spinning red orbs of the other boy.

"He has managed to activate his sharrigan?" The Hokage said sounding somewhat impressed as he looked over at Torune.

"Yes Hokage, he has." Torune returned to him. "My other students got a bit exuberant in testing the abilities of their new teammate one day during a group combat exercise." The Jonnin said solemnly before he turned back to watching the fight.

Sasuke blurred again even faster than he had the last time and appear on his other side and drove a blade into his side. Haku's formed stopped for a moment before cracks appeared on his body and everyone watched the color fade to white and then shatter.

"An Ice Clone?" Sasuke said in shocked surprise spinning around to look for where the other ninja might be hiding.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku said and Sasuke was shocked as he saw several crystal like mirrors appear around him until he was trapped inside the dome of mirrors.

Sasuke drew several blades and threw them only to watch in surprise as they bounced harmlessly off of the mirror. "Fine, we'll try this a different way then." He muttered. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." Flames spewed from his mouth but didn't seem to do anything to the mirrors. He studied the mirror he had shot at and saw that it was partially melted in some spots but was already refreezing even as he watched.

"And now we see how strong you truly are." Haku said from the mirrors as he began leaping from mirror to mirror launching needle after needle at Sasuke. "Your eyes may be able to track me, but can your body react in time to counter me before I've already moved on?"

Sasuke ignored the taunts as he went about the process of watching the incoming attacks and beating the needles away before they could strike him. The boy knew he had to do something about this attack or he could very well become a pincushion.

"You lack Peter's physical strength," Haku said from one of the mirrors, "and Naruto has the pure chakra power to stop this jutsu you lack what both of them have though." Haku noted idly. "Peter cracked one of my mirrors and Naruto blew through the ice wall. In this battle you have barely melted one of my mirrors."

"Enough!" The Hokage ordered as he rose to his feet. "Yuki Haku, you have proven your skills in this fight. In ninjutsu and weapons you have proved your mastery. You might want to consider increasing your taijutsu training though. Ninja of Konoha, who here would argue that Haku here has not earned his place amongst us? This fight has been close, with the power going back and forth and I would not have been surprised if Sasuke would have found a way through the mirror jutsu if given enough time. Having someone such as you counted with us is a pleasure, and next year I hope to see you at the Chunnin Exams." Other members nodded or voiced their agreement.

Haku smiled as he bowed before the members he them accepted the headband that the old man held out toward the boy. Haku smiled one more time before he was attacked by Team 7 who all tackled him. "Alright you did great." Naruto cheered.

"Come on Popsicle, we got us some celebrating to do." Peter said, as the two of them led the boy away to the amusement of a chuckling Third. You might want to go after them Kakashi. He informed the young man.

None of them really paid attention to the look of pure loathing that Sasuke was sending toward the group of friends. He had so wanted a chance to finish their fight, and he would make sure he got that chance at another time. No one bested him without learning the consequences of what that victory meant. This Ice user was one he would measure himself up against and do his utmost to defeat. He did wonder how it was a boy with so much power could have been beaten by the likes of Naruto though. Most likely Aburame had given him the opening he needed to land a lucky blow and had nothing to do with Naruto himself. The blonde dobe was too much of a loser to be an actual threat to any competent ninja. He thought angrily as his teammates joined him and he left to go and think about the battle. The Haku boy had been more skilled and powerful than he had expected him to be, he would not make that mistake twice.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned worriedly, as she looked at the boy who was busy pulling sebon needles out of his body.

"I'm fine." The boy growled angrily, shooting the girl with a dirty look. "Now leave me alone." The boy's teammates appeared at his side and helped the Uchiha up. The boy jerked his arms free from their grips. Sai, Hyō lets go." The boy growled angrily as he stormed off with his two companions following after him leaving a downhearted girl behind him.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You coming?" Naruto shouted at the girl.  
>Sakura turned towards her team, and Haku and rushed after them intent on celebrating with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi caught up with the group of Gennin as they headed out for a celebratory meal. They passed the bet rules of Naruto and Peter this time, as the Hokage had agreed to pay for the graduation meal for the young man. Kakashi took the group to the restaurant that the Hokage had reserved, and the group enjoyed their meals. His eye roamed around noting that the damage that another team had reportedly done to the place appeared to have all been repaired when a Gennin had gotten hold of some sake. As the group finished their meals he then looked Haku over. "Well, starting tomorrow you have missions with some of the other broken teams he told the boy. However in order to do that I thought you might like this." He said, as he presented a scroll to the boy.<p>

"Thank you Kakashi-Sama." Haku said as he unrolled the scroll and Kakashi then began showing the entire group how to unseal the scroll. When it released its cargo everyone whistled appreciatively. Inside of the scroll were shinobi uniforms instead of the usual dark colors though they were colored the same light blue as his robes were.  
>"I thought that you might want to hang onto those robes." Kakashi explained to the boy. "I think you should also know that I think that Zabuza would have been proud of how well you managed to show of yourself today. You are truly a great ninja."<p>

Haku smiled his thanks to the man at that as he ran his hands along the robes.

"We got you something as well." Peter said as Sakura handed him a wrapped object.

Haku's eyes widened in surprise, as he had thought the uniform had been from the entire team. He carefully opened the odd looking package and looked at what was lying inside was a mask. It had a black part that would cover his head and a light blue that would cover the lower half of his face. **

"Yeah, we thought since we were responsible for breaking your other one that this one might do as a replacement." Naruto said, a bit nervously as he looked at the other boy hopefully.

"Thank you my friends." Haku said, as he placed the mask alongside of his new uniform. "These will be an honor to wear." The boy then smiled a bit, before he slipped the mask on over his face.

"Now we just need to convince Naruto and Sakura that they need to wear masks and we'll have a whole team of mask wearers." Kakashi said lightly  
>"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before we convert the two of you to the greatness that is the mask." Peter added with a chuckle from the other mask wearing members of the team.<p>

"Are you kidding?" Sakura questioned with disgust. "Do you have any idea what that would do to my hair?" She questioned them, while giving them a scandalized look. The others laughed in amusement at what the pink haired girl was saying.

"We do have a few more important things to do right now." Kakashi said before the others broke up. "Haku, I think the others would like it if you were to train with us for the time being."

"Yeah that would be awesome." Naruto exclaimed in agreement.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "when we have missions inside the village you can work with us when we're otherwise occupied I'll see to it that you are kept busy otherwise. Besides with the training you already have I think you need to broaden your horizons. All of you fought well on the Bridge but there was also much room for enhancing your skills. Haku, Zabuza was a great master for you. However he focused too much on ranged and speed attacks in your training. While it gave you a near mastery for your age in those types of fights you need to balance your training out for it to be better. Sakura you would benefit from finding a ninja skill and getting some mastery in it as well. Naruto your taijutsu is still in need of work but it is showing improvement, continue with that and chakra control exercises and you may be ready for advanced ninjutsu training in a while. Peter your webs are a weapon that you need to learn how to better use in combat situations we will work on focusing your chakra through your webs. While each of you is working on that I wish to increase your skills in shurikenjutsu as well. Sakura if you would please remind the others exactly what shurikenjutsu is." He said turning to look at the girl.

"Right," Sakura said, as she drew one of her training scrolls out of her pocket. "Shurikenjutsu or 'Sword Hidden in the Hand Techniques' is the process of using techniques that involve controlling weapons via ninja wire and chakra." The girl explained to her two teammates. "The idea is that with chakra you can increase the combative effects of your weapons. Sasuke demonstrated a method of this when he used the explosive tags on his kunai. It's the most easy and basic version of shurikenjutsu."

"Correct as usual Sakura." Kakashi congratulated her. "You must have truly been a joy for Iruka to train." He told her.

Sakura beamed under the praise of the Jonnin instructor.

"Those are but some of the things that we will be studying." Kakashi explained to the group. "Imagine in time you will have probably gotten a decent understanding and control of most of your chakra skills and be able to move on to some of the more intermediate gennin skills. There is much more work that you will have to become involved with but you are all becoming stronger." He complimented them.

The group all smiled upon hearing the things that the man was telling them. Proud to know of all that they had managed to accomplish in the time since they had come together as a squad. Each of them realized that they were becoming more than they had once been and could hardly wait for what might be next.

* * *

><p>*Came up with the nickname<p>

** Think early Sub-Zero mask

Next chapter is a continuation of the regualr story.


	13. Proving Yourself

Own Nothing

* * *

><p>For the next few days Team 7 and Haku went through the usual process of preparing their gear and equipment while on the training grounds. It hadn't taken the Ice user long to become accustomed to this new method of training. Zabuza had often left him on his own so that he could perfect his skills while he went scouting for other jobs for the pair of them. With Haku doing training with them they were also able to continue working on their nerve cluster style of taijutsu. It also helped the Ice User to hide away from people. It seemed that the various girls throughout the village that were interested in Sasuke had divided themselves and now half of them were still following Sasuke, while the other half though had taken to following Haku around. A few of the undecided though had decided that Peter deserved his own group as well and had taken to following him around as well. Haku had become rather adept at having to slip by unnoticed, and had started wearing his mask more and more as all of the girls seemed to be able to sense when he was about to remove the garment from his face and show up. While Peter's spider sense allowed him to know when he was being followed and was able to side step his followers. These abilities just seemed to spur the girls on even more to learn about the pair of boys.<p>

Kakashi was his usual late self, and the man seemed happy to see them as he gave them their missions. "Hey guys." He greeted with a cheery wave.

"Sensei," the group greeted the Jonnin with annoyance.

Kakashi sighed in disappointment; they were finally learning some self-control it seemed. While he was glad of that, he was also somewhat saddened as well. The reactions of his two students had always been one of the best parts for showing up late for the Jonnin. Haku was his stoic self, while Peter was more likely to make up some joke about his lateness than he was to be annoyed. "Well guys, I have some more D rank missions for us." He said, as he held up some paper slips filled with their mission orders.

"Oh come on sensei, we showed we can take care of ourselves." Naruto complained at the man. "Why do we need to go back to doing the lame stuff?"

"That's true Naruto, but there is usually a waiting period after your first A class mission." Kakashi explained to the group. "You were actually rather lucky that our team was assigned as Haku's escort before his fight. Missions like that are usually regulated to an ANBU team. It was only because it was thought our connection with Haku would make him more agreeable was the only reason we were assigned as we were. For the time being, we have to deal with D rank missions or no missions at all. It is meant as a time of recovery to make sure there are no serious injuries. Besides, you really don't want to be one of those ninja that is constantly being sent out of the village with a new mission. Trust me, it's nowhere near as exciting as it sounds." He warned the blonde in a knowing voice. "It also allows us to work with Haku for a while. So that he can become more familiar with the way things work in Konoha. Besides, that gives us more time to focus on some of your selective training." He pointed out to the trio.

The group nodded reluctantly at that. Kakashi had taken to spending a bit of time with each of his students and seeing what they were learning in their independent studies. Sakura was currently trying her hand at various things at the moment, trying to find something she was good at. Haku was actually rather helpful in that, as he was teaching her better chakra control and weapons seeing as she was already ahead of the others in her control. Peter was spending his time training with sharpening his other senses, while Naruto was working on his taijutsu style to change it into a more refined form of martial arts that wouldn't be so easy to counter.

"Hey Naruto, you never know we might get a chance to try the nerve pinch attacks on that cat." Peter said with a grin.

At this all four teens perked up and nodded their heads appreciably at the thought of taking the cat out with a nerve pinch. Haku had been most annoyed when he had gone after the cat the other day as a solo mission. His superior speed made finding the cat easy, but even he was wary of getting his hands on the furry pest with its razor sharp claws. Despite his superior speed he had been clawed more than a few times by the furred menace.

Peter shook his head at that. "In some ways that cat reminds me of this girl named Felicia. She's quick with a getaway, and even quicker to use her claws." He joked, the image of a white haired figure leaping off a building came to mind. He tried to focus on the image but it soon faded. "Damn it." Peter said slamming his fist into a nearby pole.

"It's alright Peter, it will come to you someday." Sakura assured him lightly touching his shoulder in comfort. "Right sensei?" She questioned looking over at the silver haired man who was silently watching over them.

"Yes, just try not to force it." Kakashi reassured the boy, as he added another name to the list that Peter gave him. He personally thought that the description of Torah was actually a rather interesting one though. Whoever this Felicia was he hoped that they never met Anko.

The boy nodded his head before turning to look at the Jonnin. "Okay Mr. Miyagi, what chores do you have for us today?" Peter questioned curiously as he looked at the man.  
>Kakashi smiled beneath his mask another name for him to look up. One of these days they would find something to help them figure out what they all meant. "Well, we have to help someone with preparing their herb garden." The ninja explained. "Our job is to weed the garden. There are also several other missions to do as well."<p>

"Hai sensei," the group said as they took off after the man to begin their work. The group weeded the gardens, walked dogs, cleaned the river, but as soon as they were done something seemed to distract the Jonnin and he dismissed the group while he headed off with a crack of smoke.

"What do you think has him so distracted?" Sakura questioned curiously, while the other two looked at her blankly. "Well you did notice that something seemed to catch his attention, and then he seemed to tell us we were done for the day." She added. "I mean he didn't even take us in for our pay."

"Who knows," Peter said with a shrug, "the day I start understanding Kakashi-sensei's mind is the day I check into a mental hospital though." The others all laughed at this even as they gave agreeing nods. "Come on, Naruto and I owe you another lunch as I recall." He said.

Sakura smiled at that. She had yet to agree to ramen, much to Naruto's disbelief and agony. The girl took them to Salad Places, the Dango stand, the Sushi restaurant, or the BBQ joint but never the Ramen stand. The girl seemed to take some perverse pleasure out of not eating there and denying Naruto the opportunity to have lunch there as well. A few glares from people were always accompanied, but with three other ninja there they couldn't very well turn them away. Naruto having made ninja had been a blow against a lot of the oppression that the blonde had lived with since there were certain laws that prevented them from denying a ninja service into their place of business. While the civilians obviously didn't like it, there was really very little that they could do since it was one of the first laws set up by the First Hokage and no one wanted to be the one to break any of the original laws.

While they ate, they talked about a range of things lately Sakura and Haku had been trying to come up with a jutsu that would make use of their long hair. Ever since her conversation with Sasuke, the girl had been somewhat out of it and had been trying to prove to the rest of her team that she wasn't as useless as Sasuke had seemed to think she was. This had given to her talking extensively with Haku, who was a skilled chakra and basic medical user. The combination made him extremely dangerous.

As the group was taking a shortcut through an alley they noticed that they were being followed by a square shaped rock with two holes in front. "Man, and I thought some of your old disguises were bad." Sakura mocked as she looked at the box. "I mean at least the two of you always made sure your rocks were round." The girl said with a superior sniff as she eyed the weak disguise behind them.

"So, do you guys want come on out of the really crappy disguise already, or are you going to make me come and take it off?" Naruto demanded, as he shouted down at the box. "Because no one is buying what you're playing at one bit."

The box was silent for a moment under the barrage of demands Naruto was making before a muffled voice began speaking. "You saw through my disguise again boss. just what I'd expect from greatest rival."

Peter felt his spider sense slightly ping. "Scatter!" He commanded, a moment before there was a large explosion from the box. Team 7 and Haku leaped away from the box each of them gripping a weapon ready to attack or defend themselves as the need came. Peter and Haku were each balanced on the edge of the fences that bordered the ally while Sakura and Naruto were prepared to take on the threat head on. Naruto was in front of Sakura slight ready to take a shot for her if need be. The strategy boxed most basic attacks in and made use of each of the four Gennin's particular skill set.

"I think we used to much gun powder." A young voice said, and the four gennin saw three academy aged kids that were standing where the box had been moments before. A redheaded girl with twin ponytails and a red dress, a brown haired boy with glasses, runny nose, and a blue shirt, and finally in the front there was a boy with wild brown hair, a yellow shirt with the leaf symbol on it, and a large blue scarf that trailed behind him like a cape. Each of the three kids also wore a pair of goggles over their heads similar to the ones Naruto used to wear before he had earned his ninja headband.

Team 7 watched in shock as the Konohamaru Ninja Squad stood before them. Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru looked expectantly at Team 7. For some reason the group of trainees had decided that Naruto was the best person around. Konohamaru had met Naruto in one of his failed attempts to kill the Hokage and take his place. The blonde had taken the scarf wearing boy under his wing and taught him a few of his personal henge techniques along with a challenge for the two to both become Hokage when they were older. The boy was also useful in pulling pranks since no one wanted to actually complain about the boy, and it gave them a lot of leeway if they were ever caught.

"So boss, are you busy?" Konohamaru questioned eagerly, as the Gennin sheathed their weapons and returned to their original positions.

"Yeah are you?" Moegi repeated happily.

"I have to train Believe It." A cocky Naruto returned to the group of trainees.

"What, but you promised that you would play ninja with us when you got back from your mission." A disappointed Konohamaru reminded the blonde. "It's been nearly a week since you got back though."

Naruto swallowed as he looked to his teammates for an excuse to get out of this. Sakura gave the blonde a look of disbelief. "A ninja playing ninja? That is just so twisted." The girl said while fixing Naruto with a strange look.

"Not really," Peter said with a knowing smile. "We can practice our ninja skills, while helping them learn theirs at the same time." The masked boy explained to the girl. "Don't you remember when Iruka-Sensei would play Escape and Evade with us, or let get in some extra range time during recess?" The girl smiled a bit at the half forgotten memories of their early academy days. Yeah those always were fun. The girl admitted recalling how those were the times that Iruka would put away his grade books and let them train without the pressure of scoring at a high enough level. It was during these unofficial trainings that Naruto and Peter usually were on near even keel with some of the others.

"Yeah come on boss, your partner knows what it means to play with us." Konohamaru said eagerly. The three trainees gave the Gennin pleading looks. "Besides we don't need her around to do anything. Unless of course you want your girlfriend around that is."

Peter shook his head as he stepped away from the group not wanting to get hit in the coming chaos that the Third's grandson was unwittingly creating.

"What!" Sakura said angrily. "What did that little runt just call me?"

"Oh you think she likes me?" Naruto questioned with a dopey grin, while oblivious to the danger he was in.

"How about I show you how much I like you like that." Sakura said, as she cracked her knuckles in a menacing way that made the two boys freeze in fear. The girl was probably feeling annoyed at her teammates for being able to find some things that they were good at while other than chakra control the girl had yet to find anything that she could do. And while being able to control the precise amount of chakra was a useful skill, it lacked the power that her teammates commanded. "Fine, you want to play Escape and Evade, we'll play." Sakura said with a scary evil grin on her face.

Peter shook his head as he saw the bushes rustle and saw the familiar white clay face of one of the Anbu. It seemed that his teammate was oblivious to the fact that she was lucky that she had not attacked or seriously tried to harm the mouthy trainee. He really doubted that she wanted to spend a week or so in prison that such an action might have gotten her.

Said trainee wasn't finished though as he began yelling at her. "What kind of girlfriend are you anyways, you ugly old hag. Did you see how wide her forehead is boss?" The boy asked loudly.

Peter groaned, and was pretty sure that he heard it echoed by the Anbu on guard that were watching over the boy.

"Run!" Naruto ordered, urging the small boy ahead of him as he tried to get between Sakura and the kid despite everyone knowing he wouldn't ever strike at the pink haired girl. "You said you wanted to play, well here's the game. Stay ahead of Sakura and don't let her beat you up." The blonde explained to the brunette as he pushed him to go faster while the pink haired girl tried to close the gap between them.

"Come on," Peter told the other two brats. "Something tells me they're going to need us to pull her off of them." Peter chuckled a bit, even when it wasn't their fault they somehow ended up either being the targets or in the very middle of all of the excitement of the village. He only hoped Sakura remembered that it was a training exercise before she did something really stupid. That was spilled out of his mind though, as they turned the corner after the group and saw that Konohamaru was being held by the front of his shirt by a large boy in a black bodysuit and purple face paint with some sort of harness that was holding an object as tall as the boy was in wrapped bandages. At the guy's side was a blonde girl in a white and purple battle dress with a large black item strapped to her back. Each of them appeared to be gennin, but they were wearing headbands that were not Konoha headbands. On closer inspection they had hourglass image of Suna, The Village Hidden in the Sand etched into them.

"So does this hurt punk?" The boy questioned, as he shook the boy like a rag doll.

"Konohamaru," a worried Naruto said as he looked at the young boy he had taken under his wing.

"Put him down Kankurō." The girl told her companion in an impatient tone, "or you'll know that you'll pay for it later." She said ominously.

"Ah come on, we have a few minutes for fun." The boy said sinisterly. "Let me play with these Leaf twerp loser's." Saying this he raised his fist in anticipation of hitting the boy.

"I wouldn't do that Putty Cat, unless you want to find yourself with a couple of ANBU swords at your throat that is." Peter warned him. "There are rules that ninja visiting other villages have to obey, and I'm pretty sure assaulting the Hokage's grandson is breaking a number of those rules."

"Maybe, but it might just be worth it to prove how inept you Leaf Ninja really are." The boy in dark clothes shot back his eyes narrowing at the insult thrown at him. "And these are a traditional uniform for my kind of ninja." The boy shot back in annoyance.

"Kankurō," the girl said warningly.

"Put him down." Naruto shouted, as he charged at Kankurō. The boy smirked as he did something with his other hand and Naruto tripped. The boy wobbled a bit but managed to land on his hands like Peter often did and flipped back to his feet. As he came back up he held a kunai in his hand.

"Well so much for a nice calm and relaxing afternoon." Peter said as he moved into position to deal with the girl in case she tried anything in the defense of her companion. The indifferent look she sent him and the lack of a flare from his spider sense told him how much of a threat the girl viewed him as. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or relieved about that though. "Why don't you tell your Putty Cat dressing partner to put the kid down before this gets violent?" He pleaded with the girl. The girl's eyes lit up in amusement at the comparison.

"You know, I really hate annoying mouthy weaklings like you guys." Kankurō said as he raised his fist over Konohamaru. "Besides, if this kid is so great and his old man is so great then he should be able to take care of himself without you guys interfering. Instead your all just annoying brats let me show you what happens to people I find annoying."

"Put him down." Naruto said darkly. "I won't tell you again."

"Do you have any idea who we are?" Kankurō questioned. "This little big mouthed brat might be the grandson of the Hokage, but we're the children of the Kazekage."

"Ah great, a royal matchup." Peter said mockingly as he looked at the arrogant boy who didn't seem the least bit scared at facing off with a group that had them so outnumbered. Peter then took on an announcer like voice. "In a battle between the heirs to two of the more powerful ninja in the lands who is more powerful which will out Kage the other? Considering you said we, I can only assume that means your related to the Putty Cat?" He said turning to look at the girl curiously.

"I see you at least have a semblance of a brain." The girl said with a stiff nod.

The four gennin looked between the son and grandson of two different Kage's. This matter had gotten even worse than it had been before. If the Anbu attacked either of the Suna kids, it could be considered a declaration of war for assaulting the child of a Kage, on the other hand a foreign ninja assaulting the grandson of the Hokage wasn't something that they could allow to happen either. This whole mess was just becoming more and more of a complicated headache the longer it drew out. The only way they could save face now was if the Gennin dealt with it on their own.

"Naruto put up your kunai, we can't allow this turn into a weapons brawl unless they slice first." Sakura said as she began thinking on what the repercussions could be to them if they allowed their emotions to make them do something stupid. "We have to keep this to low level taijutsu. Their being related to a Kage changes the rules on us."

"I don't care who they are, they're still going down if they hurt Konohamaru." Naruto returned to the girl.

"She's not saying you can't kick his ass, she's just saying that she doesn't want you to use weapons unless they do." Peter returned to his friend, getting an agreeing nod from the girl.

"Fine," Naruto said grudgingly as he sheathed the blade. "Let's get wild now." The boy said.

"Oh shut up already you little punk. Kankorou said while glaring at the blonde. "First I'm going to put this brat in the ground, then I'm going to pound each and every one of you into paste."

"If you think you can do it Putty Cat." Peter returned as he prepared himself.

"Fine, do what you want, but I'm staying out of it." the girl said waving all of them off with disgust.

"Not like it's really going to matter." Kankurō said with a smirk as he pulled his fist back. "First I'll deal with this little runt and then I'll deal with the mouthy Gennin as well." He said showing a malicious smile.

"That does it," Naruto said as he charged forward. The orange wearing ninja came in at the boy and punches at him. The boy grunted a bit but other than that showed little to no reaction to the blow.

"That it?" Kankurō questioned Naruto with a smirk. "Is that really all you got in you? After all that talk I thought that you could do more than just that." He said as he turned to look the blonde over with contempt. "Maybe I should show you what a real punch in like." Before he could do anything though a thin layer of ice formed around him freezing the boy in place.

"That is quiet enough out of you." The masked Haku said, as he stopped the boy from continuing on with instigating the fight. Konohamaru finally broke free from the grip of the much older and larger boy and rushed to the safety of his friends who were nervously watching from behind the Gennin.

Kankurō growled and shifted shattering the layer of ice that had imprisoned him. "You want to come over here and try that again pretty boy?" He challenged. "You think because you have one or two decent moves that you're actually worth something?" The boy reached over and pulled the strap holding the object on his back.

This action seemed to worry the girl more than anything else that had happened. "What, are you really going to use **that** for something as simple as this?" The indifferent tone that she had held the entire time now gone worried the four Leaf Gennin more than anything the other boy had done so far.

"Kankurō," a dark raspy voice said, "back off."

Everyone froze at the voice and turned to look up in a nearby tree where a boy was standing on an overhanging tree branch with crossed watching all of them. Everyone turned to look to see a pale skinned boy with dark red hair pale green eyes, covered in dark circles. He was dressed in brown with a white sash over one shoulder and a leather strap over the other. The leather strap had a Sand village headband sewn on and a held a giant gourd onto his back. "You're an embarrassment to our village." The boy continued, in his raspy voice. "Have you forgotten the reason why we came here in the first place?" He demanded of the other boy.

"Uh hey Garra." Kankurō said, in a now worried voice. The confidence he had seeming to have disappeared, as quickly and suddenly as the appearance of the redhead.

"They started it." Kankurō said, pointing toward Naruto eagerly. "He attacked me." He said, trying to make himself out to be the victim.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear any of you excuses." Garra continued snapped out at the boy. "Or I will kill you."

Peter swallowed as he realized that this was a real threat and not just something said to make his companion to behave. Really not something he wanted to deal with.  
>Garra had already dismissed the stuttering Kankurō who was rushing out apologies to his companion. The redhead turned to look each of the Leaf Gennin over. "I apologize for my brother's foolishness and any troubles he might have caused." The boy regarded each of them for a moment before his body seemed to disappear into a pile of sand that fell to the ground and reformed into the redhead.<p>

Peter shook his head that, was so familiar and he saw the image of another redhead with a green shirt only much older than this Garra guy who's entire body seemed to be made of sand. There was something off about this guy. When he had looked at Peter his spider sense had screamed at him and he got that same feeling he did whenever Naruto used the Fox's power to increase his abilities. Only this was much more focused and controlled. He didn't know what exactly it was that this Garra kid was, but he was strong and dangerous.

"Let's go." Garra said, his back turned to the Leaf ninja dismissing them as unimportant. "We didn't come here to play games."

The two nodded their head in agreement, and fell into step behind the redhead as he strode past them.

"Hold it." Sakura said. "What are Sand Ninja doing here anyways?"

"Yeah she's right." Peter said in agreement. "Last Sand Ninja that we met was busy trying to kill us, so I think you can understand our worry."

"Really, and who did you meet?" The girl asked curiously.

"We met Sho Hayato not to long ago out in the Land of Waves with some other Ninja." Sakura supplied to the group.

"The Sure-Shot ninja?" Kankurō questioned them with slight interest. "I thought that he was supposed to be dead."

"Did you kill him?" Garra questioned, ignoring the questions of the others.

"He wasn't really worth the effort of killing." Sakura returned nervously, as she realized that she was now under the scrutiny of the redhead. "He really wasn't all that good at his taijutsu though. Last we saw him he was running away."

"I see," Garra said, "you should have killed him." The boy said as he turned away and began to leave with his companions falling in behind him.

"Hold up just a minute." Sakura said, going to the front of the group. "The Land of Fire and Wind are Allies, but what is your purpose here?"

The girl smirked superiorly at the group. "Really, where have you guys been hiding under a rock? You guys don't know what's going on do you."

"Sorry, we were a bit busy in the Land of Waves." Peter shot at her. "It's kind of hard to get the latest gossip, when we're over there duking it out with the Demon Brothers and what not. So how about you tell us what's going on."

"The Demon Brothers, you guys?" Kankurō asked dubiously.

"Yes, despite their outward appearance they are all actually quite strong and skilled." Haku said.

"Well if you say so cutie." The blonde said flashing a flirtatious smile at the blue masked ninja.

"I do believe we've just been insulted." Peter said with an amused tone.

"Who are you guys exactly anyways?" Naruto demanded of the group getting tired of the run around that they were getting.

The redhead paused as he seemed to consider this. "I am Garra of the Desert, this is my brother Kankurō and our sister Temari. If you get in our way we will crush you. Now who are you?" He questioned while looking at the ninja in blue.

"I am Haku."

"Bet you want to know who I am as well." Naruto said.

"I don't care." Garra returned.

"And why are you in the village?" Sakura pressed.

"We're here for the Chunnin Exams." Temari told them. "So we have permission to be here." She said, flashing her ninja ID and passport at the Konoha group. "Get the picture?"

"Already," a surprised Naruto asked.

"You remember what the Chunnin Exams are?" A surprised Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, it's the tests to become Chunnin the next level of ninja and the next step to becoming Hokage. Believe It." Naruto said.

"Hmm, maybe you have a brain in there after all." Temari said snidely.

"Let's go." Garra said curtly and the other two followed after him.

"You guys enjoying the show?" Peter asked, not bothering to turn around to face the other group that was watching them.

"I'm impressed you noticed us." A muffled voice said as three new figures with unfamiliar headbands on appeared. One was a man in a tan coat with spikey hair, the other was a dark haired girl with a body hugging green shirt the final member wore a heavy furred jacket and had his entire head wrapped in bandages except for his left eye. All of them were wearing camouflage pants

"You are not nearly as good as you believe." Haku's voice said from behind them. The ninja gasped and spun even as the Ice Clone next to Team 7 crumbled. "Perhaps you should be more careful just who it is that you try sneaking up on." Haku advised them.

"Impressive," the bandaged ninja admitted. "I might not be so easily impressed next time though. Besides, none of you are our main concerns. None of you are worth our time." The unknown ninja then leaped away.

"Makes you wonder just who they were worried about." Sakura said getting nods of agreement from the others.

* * *

><p>Team 7 were a bit uncomfortable as they found themselves back at their training grounds the next day. As they waited they nervously played around with their gear. The information that they had gotten from the Sand Ninja had given them all a lot to think about. On the one hand they were a fairly junior team of ninja on the other though they had managed to suceeded with an A class mission. It came down to how much Kakashi had decided that they had grown and if they were good enough to try and move up.<br>As Chunnin there was a chance that their training squad could be broken up. Considering they were still somewhat new to the whole thing they were unsure how they felt about that though since they had begun to truly accept each other for who and what they were. The idea that they might soon be broken up if they were strong enough was actually somewhat scary for them and they hoped that they would be able to move forward.

Kakashi poofed into view of the rather calm serious and somewhat introspective group of ninja. "I take you all have heard then?" He questioned them as he looked them over. Of the entire group, only Haku appeared unconcerned and that was because of the deal that had been made. He knew that they were all thinking about being broken up. Ideally they would have reassigned a team if that was the case. Thanks to the Fox attack from 10 years ago though, they simply didn't have the resources for that. What would likely happen would be if one of his squad became Chunnin they would take the second in command post. Although personally, he wouldn't mind if more than one member of his team made the cut. The bragging rights of having to Chunnin come out of the same team so soon after the Academy would be most enjoyable. Particularly when it came to dealing with Guy and his insane challenges. He just knew that sooner or later that their students would somehow get dragged into their contests, and if he had one up on the man already it would be fun.

The Jonnin ignored those thoughts though as he began. "Good you're all here." Kakashi said as he jump down and landed on the bridge railing. "I've nominated the three of you for the Chunnin Exam." The Jonnin said as he drew three forms out and handed them out to the trio. "If you wish to take the exam be at the Academy in five days' time, room 301, at three. You don't have to do this, but I will give you the opportunity to do so. The choice is yours though. I want each and every one of you to think long and hard about this the Chunnin Exam is not something that you can take lightly." He told them ominously. "We won't meet again as a team until after the exams."

"Thanks for this chance to prove ourselves Sensei." Peter said as he bowed low to the man.

"I did nothing here," Kakashi returned to the boy. "Each of you earned the right of competing with the advancements that you have made."

"Thank you sensei." Team 7 returned.

"Awe cut it out guys, you're going to make me blush." Kakashi complained cheerfully. Each of the Gennin then took their parchments and walked off to think about what it was that they were going to be facing.

* * *

><p>Hokage Tower<p>

The Third Hokage looked over at the list of candidates that had been selected for this year's tests. The most interesting on the list were those that were considered the younger generation. Torune Aburame was placing this year's Rookie of the Year Sasuke Uchiha, and the orphans known as Sai, and Hyō in the exam. Along with them from that age group were Guy's Gennin students which consisted of Rock Lee, Tenten, and last Year's Rookie of the Year Neji Hyūga the prodigy child from the Hyūga Clan. None of the other Gennin from that year group were being given the chance to compete though. The surprising thing had been that all of the other Rookies from this year had also been nominated. Kakashi had nominated Team 7, which consisted of Peter Parker-Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Kurenai of Team 8 had nominated Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Asuma of Team 10 had completed the group by nominating Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka.

He knew all of their files, and knew that each and every one of them had a more than fair chance of being promoted or at the very least gaining some very much needed experience and recognition that they might be lacking in. it was still a surprise since it had been 5 years since a Rookie Gennin Team had been nominated to compete. Not even Itachi Uchiha argued to be one of the most skilled ninja to come out of the Leaf had managed to climb that fast and he had become a Chunnin at the age of 10. Only Kakashi had ever moved through the ranks so fast. He doubted either of them would have been permitted to rise so quickly had they not been in war time conditions though. Of course that merely made the rise of these particular Gennin all the more impressive.

Iruka had of course voiced his objections over allowing such raw and untrained ninja participate in such a dangerous series of tests. The Chunnin had actually lost his cool and yelled at Kakashi. The Jonnin had remained calm in the heat of the Chunnin's plea to keep his former students safe. As a compromise he had permitted the Chunnin to personally test the various members of the Rookie 9 to ensure that their teachers were not overestimating the abilities of the students. The three Jonnin had agree without hesitation as they had little doubt that the Gennin would all pass the tests. The Hokage was currently watching as the Chunnin tried himself against the various ninja that he had once taught. Iruka had become surprisingly attached to this particular group of ninja. He probably had Naruto to blame for that particular problem. The Chunnin instructor through Naruto had become much closer to this year's Gennin. Disguised as a ninja from another village he engaged each of them in a dangerous situatiom and tested each of them and assessed their skills. The Rookie 9 had performed above and beyond what the Chunnin had expected from them and he had been forced to accept how much each of his students had grown as ninja. Naruto, Sasuke, Peter, Kiba, and Choji were easily the heavy hitters of the year. Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino lacked the raw power of their teammates, but made up for it with their analytical minds or surprise attacks. Even if it was only these ninja competing the exams would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Peter looked up from his perch on the side of a building as several kunai suddenly came raining down on him. He leaped away as several blades embedded themselves deep into the wall. He looked up to see a ninja wearing a straw hat and wearing a robe. A ninja headband was visible underneath the hat though the ninja was masked. "I take it this is where you try and scare me away from the exams?" Peter questioned the ninja, as he readied himself for another attack.<p>

"If you cannot see reason then you will need to be taken out." The ninja said leaping into the air and throwing various weapons at the masked ninja. "The Chunnin Exams are not for the weak willed."

Peter smirked as he weaved through the blades as easily as if he were intangible the ones that would hit him were deflected off of his bracers. "It's going to take more than that big guy." He assured the figure as he launched himself at the figure. "Are you really ready to start a war by the way?" He questioned curiously, as he brought his fist into contact with his attacker. There was a poof and a log replaced the ninja. Peter's fist continued onward though tearing through the log and shattering it. He landed and looked forward. "You keep this up, that is going to be you." He assured the figure behind him.

"We shall see boy." The ninja said as he charged at him. Peter sidestepped the attack and swung, but the ninja was already out of his range.

"So is there a reason to this lunacy or are you just doing it for giggles?" Peter asked, as he drew his blades.

"With fewer participants the greater the chance for the people of my village to have chunnin, and for them to have the best showing when the Lords of the Lands decide to show themselves." The ninja said as he threw more weapons toward the boy. "I am simply thinning the herd now before you get yourself into more trouble than you can deal with."

"Geeze, you're just all heart there aren't you?" The boy mocked at the ninja before him. "You're really not the best when it comes to aim are you?" Peter asked as he saw that all of the blades had gone wide.

"When you're not my target it doesn't matter." The ninja returned as he drew a kunai with a tag on in and drove it into the ground. Four other kunai that were stuck in the ground glowed as their tags became apparent and a pentagram appeared in the outline. "Falling star Jutsu. The ninja called out.

Each of the tags let out a powerful explosion that covered the entire area all that was left was a field of smoke and broken weapons. "Perhaps you were not as ready as you believed yourself to be." The Ninja said mockingly.

"Maybe, maybe not." Peter's voice said, as a ripping sound came in and Peter tore through a dome of webbing that had protected him from the explosions. "I hardly think that your one to make that choice though pal." He said as he shot a line of webbing at the surprised ninja and caught him in his grasp he then began swinging the ninja around. "I'll see you at the exams pal." He said as he released his hold and watched the ninja disappear out of sight.

Had Peter followed the ninja he would have noticed that the ninja landed easily on his feet, and then disappeared only to reappear alongside of the book reading Kakashi Hatake. "Well?" Kakashi asked the figure.

The henge dropped and the form of Iruka Umino now stood before the Jonnin. "You're team has all grown exceptionally well." Iruka grudgingly admitted to the man. "They may very well be ready to take the exam if they do as well as they did tonight."

"I told you that they were ready." Kakashi stated to the man. "Whether you knew it or not, you trained a generation of prodigies. We need to let them grow though, and see just what they can be."

Iruka nodded grudgingly not liking what he was hearing, but accepting it all the same. "Maybe they are more like you than I thought." He admitted to the Jonnin.

"They are also their own people though." Kakashi returned to him. "Which team will you test tomorrow?"  
>"Asuma's Team tomorrow, and then Kurenai's Team just in case Shino gets in a good shot with his bugs. Your team was the most randomly charged group that I was curious as to how they would turn out."<p>

"That and you have taken a personal interest in the development of Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi added in. "I doubt that Sakura knows as much as she did without becoming one of your favorites and getting excess study materials from you." Iruka blushed at the light scolding.

"Just remember you can be their friend, you can be their mentor, but you are not their sensei anymore." Kakashi told the ninja in a clipped no nonsense tone. "You have not stood by and watched them bleed and sweat during training. That has been what I and the other Jonnin have been doing. They are our students now not yours. Its time you started to accept that fact."

"Very well Kakashi." The chastised Chunnin said as he bowed to the man before he went off to prepare himself for the next sets of tests that he was preparing for the other members of the rookie 9. He wanted to get each of them done as soon as possible so that each member could then decide whether or not they really and truly wanted to make a try for the exams. He also had a lot of personal thinking to do if he was allowing his personal feelings to get as out of control as they had when these particular students were concerned. He was just glad that the Jonnin had not humiliated him with that speech in the Hokage's office.

"Think you were kind of hard on him don't you?" Asuma asked curiously, as he and Kurenai appeared alongside of the masked ninja as the genjutsu that cloaked them disappeared.

"Until he accepts it, he needs to hear it over and over." Kakashi returned to the other ninja. "The bond between him and Naruto is like that of brothers. He would not be the first overprotective family member that has had trouble allowing their family to go into dangerous situations." The others nodded their heads in acceptance they would allow the silver haired Jonnin to deal with Iruka since he seemed the most interested in his Gennin.

"I just wish I could be there to see how the others handle dealing with Iruka." Kurenai said.

"It would be interesting." Asuma agreed. "But the Hokage ordered us to stay away from them for the week and let them make their own choices. That order happens to include this test." The Jonnin then broke apart as they had other things to do. Without their teams they were rushing around the village to perform other missions that had to be done to prepare the village for what was coming. Half of their gennin teams were no longer available for at least two weeks thanks to the exams.

* * *

><p>Peter sighed a bit as he stood on the roof of one of the buildings closest to the main gates and watched silently. Over the past week ninja of all sorts were waltzing through the Main Village Gates of Konoha. Some were openly showing themselves even if they had been noted by other ninja earlier, while others were doing their best to blend in with the crowds. Of the various ninja villages there were Sand, Grass, Sound, and Leaf scattered throughout the village. During Peter's days of sitting and watching other ninja joined him in his vigil of those coming into the village. Both of Sasuke's teammates were there, as was Shino, and Shikamaru had chosen the roof as a good place to watch clouds from this week. Peter figured the other boys were similar to him and were trying to learn all that they could from observing the new arrivals in the village and trying to dissect their fighting styles by their clothes and equipment that they had on them. THe mass of foreign ninja was both scary and shocking as they seemed to come from all over. The first two stages took a period of a week to accomplish and then there was a month long waiting period in which the various nobles of various lands came to watch them. The coming exams should be fun if the various ninjas that were swarming the village were anything to go by. When the time came he and the others were going to show them just what it was that the Leaf could do.<p> 


	14. WElcome to the Chunnin Exams

Own Nothing

* * *

><p>The week had been long and Sakura had changed her mind more times than she wanted to admit on what she was going to do. Half of the time she was sure that she was just going to skip the exam, while the other half she was more determined than ever to go through with it. Her mind kept going back to the genjutsu that she had lived through though at the start of the week. Some unknown ninja had tried to get her to back out of the Exam by using a genjutsu that had made it seem as if Sasuke had died right before her eyes. If it hadn't been for the fact that she knew Sasuke wouldn't really have treated her so nicely she might have fallen for it. But a Sasuke that wanted to just talk was odd, the fact that he hadn't demanded answers from her either made it even odder. The fact that he didn't seem to even remember what he said to her earlier had cemented it for her that she hadn't been dealing with the real Sasuke. Still the image had been one that she had trouble getting out of her head the fact that the image had then shifted to an impaled and bloodied Peter and Naruto hadn't helped her any. Seeing her two teammates lying there filled with blades had almost sent her over the edge. Still she had managed to hold it together long enough to cancel the genjutsu.<p>

Team 7 made their way into the building their thoughts were on the upcoming tests and what they might entail so they never even noticed as they saw the third floor sign appear earlier than they had expected. Entering the hallway they saw a crowd of people around the door with the 301 sign on it. In front of the door were two boys who seemed intent on denying anyone from getting through. The group watched as a boy with a bowel haircut and bushy eyebrows tried to force his way past the pair and a swift punch sent the boy flying back. A girl in a pink top and buns knelt down to check on him while a boy with long hair watched them silently.

The two boys merely smirked at the group. One of the boys had wild spikey hair and had what looked like two giant kunai on his back while the other wore a bandanna on his head. "Taking the Chunnin Exams, and you can't even get past us? Why don't you get out of here before you guys get hurt."

"Yeah I think I hear your mommy calling ya." The other boy said mockingly.

The girl looked at the pair with a pleading expression." Please let us through, we're supposed to go in there." She said, rising and began to make her way towards the door. The boy with a bandana snapped a punch at the girl sending her to land beside the boy with bushy eyebrows.

There was some muttering at this and several of the Gennin seemed to be scared at what the boys were doing. Peter strode forward in annoyance. "Touch another student like that and we'll see how tough you really are." He said glaring at the boy.

"Is that a fact?" The boy said with a grin as he turned to face the ninja. "Come on we're doing her and all the others a favor by doing this."

"You want to try me, then go ahead?" Peter said as he glared at the ninja who was smirking as he met the boy's glare. "Try and touch her again and you'll be lucky if all I do is send you through that wall though." He assured the other boy while nodding towards one of the walls.

"While I'd love to see you try, it that really isn't much of a bother to me I'm just trying to make sure that she stays alive." The boy said shrugging uncaringly.

"Yeah the exams are going to make all of this seem like a picnic." The other boy said. "Besides, if you take the Exams not everyone is going to walk out of them these things have a way of changing you or even destroying you. For Chunnin its always life or death, they're the leaders and are the ones that lead missions. The lives of their fellow ninja are in their hands so you better be tough enough to take the heat."

"Delicate little girls like that don't belong here." The other said nodding toward the girl that was still lying on the ground glaring at the boys angrily.

"Yeah we're just thinning out the herd, you won't pass anyways so go home and play with your dolls little girl." One of them said with a sneer aimed at the bun girl. "This is a place for real ninja not people playing dress up."

The girl could be seen visibly shaking in fury and was doing her best to remain in one place. The worry in her face was shifting to true and righteous anger at the mocking that she was receiving as her mask began to crack under the attention of her tormentors.

"Real nice speech." A voice said from the back of the hallway everyone turned to look and see Sasuke and his team waltzing towards them as if they owned the entire place. "Now both of you step aside and let me through." The boy said as he confronted the pair completely ignoring Peter. "While you're at it remove the genjutsu as well, we can see through it anyways. Besides we're going to the 3rd floor."

"Third floor what's he talking about, we're already are on the 3rd floor aren't we?" One boy questioned curiously. No one even bothered to answer him though as they were all focusing on the confrontation between the pair of ninja and the Uchiha Gennin.

"Well, well so you noticed the genjutsu huh?" The bandana wearing boy said as he finally spoke to the dark haired boy.

"Sai explain." Sasuke said in a bored and clipped tone. "I'm sure the rest of these losers need all the help that they can get for this anyways." He added with a sneer as he looked around the hallway with other Chunnin hopefuls.

"Indeed Sasuke," the boy with a belly showing shirt said. "To start off with, this is only the second floor."

At this everyone quickly made a release symbol and they watched as the numbers warp and shift from 301 to 201.

"You forgot to mention the amount of chakra that's bleeding off of the sign," Sakura added competitively as the answers flowed through her, "and then there's the fact that neither of them has done anything to show people why they should leave meaning that they are probably conserving their energy to keep the genjutsu up."

"The Hag is correct." The boy known as Sai returned.

"What did you call me?" Sakura all but roared, as she grabbed the boy only for him to disappear into some sort of black liquid that spilled all over her hands. "Some sort of clone?" The girl said as she eyed the unknown liquid then saw that Sai was back to standing with his friends.

"Despite all that it was a good point Sakura." Sasuke admitted grudgingly. "Maybe you have your uses after all." The girl looked up happy at the praise. "As long as there's no one to fight that is." He added with a sneer, causing Sakura to wilt under his glare.

"Huh, well aren't we the smart ones you noticed an illusion." The boy with giant kunai said mockingly. "Let's see if you're as good on your feet as you are with your mouth though." The boy then cartwheeled to kick out at the group. Sasuke was responding by moving to intercept the kick with one of his own. They were all surprised when the green clad boy that had been lying on the floor suddenly appeared between the two boys and blocked their kicks with his forearms.

"Huh, he's almost as fast as Haku." Sakura noted to the other members of her team getting agreeing nods from them and from the other members of Sasuke's Team since they had all seen the ninja in question fight.

"Not bad Bruce Lee." Peter was heard muttering in appreciation for the move.

Sasuke scowled as he glared at the boy's arms, as if trying to figure out how the other boy had managed to stop two heavy strikes at the same time. The other boy chose that inattention of the crowd to grab his partner and hide in room 201.

The long haired boy stomped up towards the green boy in annoyance. "Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one that wanted to keep a low profile? The idea was to not let anyone see our real skill level." He shot at the boy angrily.

The girl shook her head at the long haired boy. "Never mind, it's over." She told the pair even as the other boy tried stuttering out excuses.

The boy then shouldered past Sasuke and Sai and stood in front of Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura right?"

"Uh huh." A confused Sakura said.

"Please be my girlfriend." The boy said flashy a toothy smile and giving her a thumbs up sign. "I vow to protect you with my life."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief while Peter snickered in amusement and Naruto growled angrily. "Definitely… not." The girl said.

"What, why?" Lee practically whined back at her, much to the amusement of the others that were watching.

"Because you're a weirdo." Sakura returned to him matter of factly. The boy's shoulders slumped at this while Peter and Naruto laughed at the boy's being so casually shot down. Sai on the other hand watched with great interest, as if the interaction was something that he had never seen before.

"Hey you," the long haired boy said angrily as he came up behind Sasuke. "What's your name?" He demanded of the Uchiha.

Sasuke slowly turned around and faced the long haired boy matching his glare with one of his own. "Its common courtesy to offer your own name first." The Uchiha said snidely.

"I didn't know that you even knew the first thing about manners." Peter said from where he was watching the confrontation between the two.  
>The two boys did their best to ignore the masked ninja, though the girl did smile at the joke.<p>

"You're a Rookie aren't you?" The long haired boy said as if stating a fact. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke returned arrogantly.

The long haired boy glared angrily at the responses he was receiving. The boy was obviously not used to being refused when questioned. "What's that?" He asked coolly. The bun girl now openly giggled at seeing her teammate being denied.

Peter shook his head as he realized Sasuke was dealing with another version of himself. "You know what the real disturbing thing is?" He questioned the girl.

"What?" She asked seemingly interested even as she watched the two boys try and stare each other down.

"They don't seem to realize that they share the same better than you attitude." Peter said with amusement. This caused the girl to giggle some more.

"Hey Naruto, Peter come on lets go." Sakura said as she dragged her teammates away from the room they were standing at. Several of the students were using the excuse of the genjutsu having beaten them to hurry away before anyone else noticed them.

None of the group noticed the ninja watching them from behind the door to 201. "So those are the bunch of misfits that Kakashi and Guy have been going on about." One of them said as he eyed the two squads with interest as they began walking away. "I guess they passed their first test in getting their applications through."

"Yeah the other agreed. Don't forget Torune's Uchiha and his team." He reminded his companion nodding towards where Sasuke was leading his own team away. "They're almost as interesting as the other two teams are." The two boys then raised their hands and canceled the henge on themselves and a puff of smoke showed two boys in their late teens wearing gray ninja uniforms. They were Kotetsu Hagane and his partner Izumo Kamizuki.

"It looks like the exams are going to be fun this year." Kotetsu said.

"Yeah for us, but maybe not for them." Izumo informed his partner.

"You think the Aburame kid is sweet on the bun girl?" Izumo questioned his partner curiously.

"Oh that's just what those two need." Kotetsu said with a laugh. "Guy would probably make it a challenge for Lee to try and make that Sakura girl a girlfriend even more. Maybe do some sort of punishment for not training his kid to be youthful enough into getting the girl while Kakashi's student did."

The two Chunnin laughed at what the competitive Jonnin would force his students to do as they watched the three teams split up and take different hallways to reach the 3rd floor. Niether of them seemed to notice that the boy in green broke from his team to follow after Torune's Team.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be interesting." Peter noted to the others as they climbed the steps. He personally would have liked to go up the wall and slip in through the window, but the others wanted to use the door for some odd reason. He thought of all the ninja he had seen so far and admitted that this was going to be a tricky fight. That long haired kid had reminded him of the guy in red suit with his imperial way of talking to people. The girl well he could easily see her in a blue and white outfit doing a series of kicks for some reason. As for the guy in green there was simply no nice or decent way to describe the boy other than weird.<p>

As if conjured by his thoughts they heard the boy up ahead. "Hey you with the attitude, hold on."

Curious as to what could be going on Team 7 broke into a run and entered a courtyard area. On one side was Team Torune on the other side was Lee. Team 7 watched from atop of the steps as Lee confronted Sasuke. "If we stay here, we're going to be late." Sakura reminded them, even as she continued to watch the approaching fight.

"Yeah, but we might learn something about the competition." Peter said as he took a seat on the wall and they watched as Sasuke tried to hit the other boy. Lee actually seemed to be moving too fast for the Uchiha to anticipate, or rather the boy could anticipate the boy but nowhere near fast enough to block the other boy's movments.

"He's fast." Naruto noted from where he and Sakura were watching the fight.

"Yeah, and his taijutsu amazing." Sakura said as she watched the boy. "He might even give Peter a bit of a problem."

"I think Haku could take him." Peter said shrugging.

"How? He's probably even faster than Haku." Sakura said dubiously as she watched the boy seeming disappear yet again. Only it wasn't a shunshin move, but was more like blurring.

"All of his disappearing and reappearing is really just moving really fast." Peter noted as he eyed the fight between the pair. "Similar to when we channel chakra through our bodies to move faster. All Haku would have to do is to freeze the ground with a ten foot radius around him and the boy would be stuck using kunai and shuriken in fighting. His feet wouldn't be able to get a purchase on the ground. I imagine that he would sacrifice some of his chakra into sticking to the ice, but then he would be about even with Haku in terms of speed. Unless you think that he's naturally that fast? He teased her with a grin. While Peter watched, he thought of a man in green outfit with a yellow mask and a dragon tattoo along with a man with white hair and a blue and white body suit that could move at incredible speeds.

Lee managed to get the drop on Sasuke launch him into the air and wrapped him up in the bandages that were on his wrists. The attack was interupted though as a kunai came flying out of nowhere and pinned the bandages to the wall letting Lee land against the wall while Sasuke fell to the floor painfully. Everyone followed the path of the weapon and saw a red and gold turtle that began scolding the boy for using the attacks he had. The boy tried to deny it saying that the heat of battle had made him do it. The fact that he came up with the answer so fast though brought looks of doubt into everyone's eyes as they remembered the way the boy had been when confronted by his teammates over showing his skills. The group then watched as a cloud of smoke appeared and a ninja that looked like an older version of Lee, only wearing a Jonnin vest appeared standing on the back of the turtle.

"Hey everybody, how you doing?" The ninja asked as he struck a pose.

"What do you think Sakura, think Lee might be a clone?" Peter asked as he watched the pair. He was trying to find any differences in the identical figures that looked like an older and younger version of the same person. "Maybe medicine has gone a step forward somehow?"

"It could be a henge." Sakura guessed somewhat hopefully as she studied the pair somewhat disturbed by what she was seeing before her. Or maybe some weird sort of genjutsu to distract an opponent? I mean there couldn't really be two people that would willingly look like that right?" She asked dubiously.

"And look how weird he is." Naruto said loudly. "The same haircut, and even bushier eyebrows than Lee."

Lee seemed to take offense at that, and turned to yell at Naruto. "Do not insult Guy-Sensei! He is one of the greatest men in the entire world."

"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness. I was to busy noticing him climb out from under a giant turtle." Naruto shouted back at him.

Lee was quick to rise to the defense of his mentor. "He did not crawl out… "

"Give it a rest Lee, we still have to deal with your punishment." Guy said in a loud voice. The other Gennin watched as the older version of the two then smacked the younger Lee with a hard right cross. "You fool!" The ninja bellowed out. The members of team 7 winced while Team 1 actually nodded in approval over the harsh seeming punishment that had just been dealt to the boy. Guy then walked up to the boy and knelt at his side. I'm sorry I had to do that Lee, but it's for your own good." The two teams were then forced to watch as the pair were hugging and crying against each other.

"They're insane." Sakura said, as she listened to them discuss running a few hundred laps as punishment for attacking Sasuke and using that particular style.

"Maybe," Naruto said in amusement, "but what's the deal with the turtle anyways?"

"Simple Naruto, it's a ninja turtle." Peter joked the smile on his face died as he got confused looks from the others. "For some reason that I don't know that actually made sense in my head." The masked teen said in confusion as he tried to puzzle out what he had just been saying to the others.

"Well then what have we here?" The ninja boomed at the two squads. "Torune's and Kakashi's teams eh? He said as he examined the two groups.

"You know Kakashi Sensei?" A surprised Naruto questioned the green clad man.

"Well people do say that we are arch rivals for all eternity." The man said in a voice he hoped was mysterious.

"There's just no way!" Naruto and Sakura proclaimed to the man.

Lee seemed to take offence at their quick denial. "How dare you, if Guy Sensei says that it is, then it is true."

"Let it slide Lee." Guy said with a tooth flashing smile. "A ninja's actions always speak louder than words." The group blinked and the man seemed to disappear only to reappear behind them. "My record is 50 wins and 49 losses. The man said in an almost casual voice. "Which is one better than his by the way." He added smugly.

"This guy beat Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked still sounding somewhat dubious though no longer as sure as he had been before after the display of ability the man had just shown.

"So fast." Sasuke muttered in surprise as he gazed at the larger version of Lee.

Guy preened slightly at the praise from the prodigy. "The fact is, that I'm stronger than Kakashi and faster than Torune." Guy assured the two teams.

"You see, Guy-Sensei is the best there is." Lee told the two teams matter of factly.

"Maybe, but I'd rather deal with the one that's the best there is at what he does and what he does ain't pretty than some guy with flashy teeth." Peter returned to the other boy. After saying that though it felt strangely familiar as if he had heard those words before.

Guy face palmed at this before he looked at Sasuke with embarrassment. "I apologize for any trouble that Lee might have caused you." Sasuke grunted at the man in return, his mind obviously on other things than what was being said. "Lee you should accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom. Right Now." He ordered as he threw another kunai to release the one that held the wrappings that Lee had used to tie Sasuke up with.

As soon as the bandages were free Lee began the process of returning them to where they had been. Naruto ignored the older ninja and focused instead on how the boy was wrapping his hands with the bandages.

"Remember Lee, to do your best." Guy assured his student.

"Yes sir," Lee said with a salute.

"Well now that, that drama is over and done with I think that we should go." Peter said gesturing towards the steps. The others all waved while Lee and Sasuke stayed behind for a few parting words. After they finished speaking, the boy performed several gymnastics and disappeared.

"Hmm how about that, it looks like the Uchiha aren't as good as everyone thinks they are." Naruto said with a smirk as his eyes followed where Lee had gone. "I mean first Haku and now Lee."

"I can still wipe the floor with you any day of the week loser." Sasuke snarled back at the orange wearing ninja. "Next time I'll drive him to his knees." He declared.

"Yeah right, who just got his butt kicked?" Naruto returned to him. Peter and the other two members of Sasuke's team all smiled as they listened to the blonde finally getting in some decent verbal shots against the Uchiha. "You saw his hands didn't you? When he took off the tape?" The boy asked the other ninjas. At this each of them recalled the bruised and battered hands that Lee had sported.

"A very fine observation." Sai complimented the blonde.

"I bet Old Bushy Brow's has been training nonstop from dusk till dawn. He definitally trains longer than you do. Naruto added while glaring at Sasuke as if daring him to correct that.

"Amazing what happens when you're up against someone else that dedicates their training to as much time as you have." Peter said wryly.

"This thing is really starting to get interesting." Sasuke said with a manical grin. "The Chunnin exams I can't wait to see what's next."

"Almost makes you wonder if Lee didn't hit him in the head." Peter said as they watched the boy,

"Well, we'll see you on the other side." Naruto assured the boy.

"Yeah, the two of you got unfinished business to deal with before this thing is all through." Peter said with a knowing look.

"Heh, if you really think that you've gotten that good I'll save you a seat on the other side then." Sasuke assured the other boy arrogantly as he walked away with his team. "Until then Dobe." Sasuke called over his shoulder.

"Come on," Sakura said we have to get up there as well. The boys nodded and followed their teammate. They had an Exam to dominate.

* * *

><p>The Team swallowed as they entered the long hallway and made their way down. At the end of the hallway was the real room 301 the only person standing there was Kakashi. "Glad you came Sakura," Kakshi said in a deep serious voice that was nothing like the light and amused tone that he normally used, "for your sakes and the others. Now you can all formally register for the Chunnin Exam."<p>

"Why what do you mean?" Sakura questioned him with interest, though doing her best to take the situation as serious as their sensei appeared to be.

Kakashi stared at the group for a moment before focusing back on Sakura. "You see only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the Chunnin Exam. That's the way that's it's always been."

"But sensei, you said that decision to take the exams was up to the individual." A confused Sakura said to the man.

"That's right I did," Kakashi returned solemnly.

"Was it a lie?" Sakura questioned curiously with a hint of confusion.

"Sort of." Kakashi admitted as he looked away from the girl. "It is an individual decision, but it effects all of you."

"Look underneath the underneath." The three ninja sing-songed at the older man.

"Precisely," Kakashi complimented the three. "I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the boys pressuring you. At the same time I didn't want you to feel obliged to participate because of any feeling you might have for Peter or Naruto. I wanted to come to the decision of your own free will." He explained to the girl.

"Wait a minute. Do you mean to say that if the others had shown up but I had decided not to come with them?" A shell shocked Sakura asked as she realized what he hadn't been telling her.

"It would have been the end of the line." Kakashi informed her. "If you hadn't come along I couldn't have let the others in."

"But it's a moot point, your all here and for the right reasons." Kakashi said with pride as he examined his students.

"And what are our reason?" A curious Peter questioned the man with interest.

Kakashi looked the boy over. "Do you really want me to say it in front of the others? You might not like it if the others know that much about you." The Jonnin warned his team.

"How about just the basics then Kakashi-Sensei?" a suddenly nervous Sakura requested.

"Yeah it might be interesting." Naruto agreed.

"Very well, since your all in agreement I suppose I can explain it to you in the basics as to why you all want to move on to Chunnin." Kakashi said as he looked his three students over. "Peter wants more impressive missions that will take him farther and farther out in the hopes that he will find out just who is and where he came from, Naruto wants to advance because he sees it as the next step to proving himself to the entire village, and finally there is Sakura you wanted a chance to test yourself to see how strong you have truly become. Each of those reasons is a good one and is a worthwhile reason to want to be here today. I only hope that you can all find just what it is that you're looking for during these tests. Peter, Sakura, and Naruto. I'm proud of you." The man said, his mask shifting to indicate that he was smiling just as wide if not wider than Guy had been moments ago. "I couldn't ask for a better team." He then stepped to the side to allow them room to pass. "Good luck." He told them.

"We won't let you down Sensei." Naruto assured the Jonnin as they moved forward to walk through the doors. "Believe it!" Once they walked through the doors they snapped shut behind them and the trio found themselves looking around the room.

* * *

><p>Have to wait for the next part folks otherwise the chapter would have been way to long.<p> 


	15. 1st Test

Own nothing of Marvel or Naruto

* * *

><p>As the doors to classroom 301 closed behind them the members of Team 7 were a little scared at what it was that they now found themselves dealing with. "What's this?" A suddenly nervous Naruto asked.<p>

"I guess we're not alone." A meek sounding Sakura said.

"Geeze what was your first clue?" Peter returned in an equally nervous tone as Team 7 saw that they were all under the watchful eyes of an entire room jammed full of ninja from various other villages. "None of us forgot our clothes or anything did they?" He asked, while making a showing of checking to insure that his clothing hadn't been a henge or a genjutsu.

"Man I had no idea that there was going to be so much competition." Sakura said, as her eyes warily roved around the room in surprise. Offhand she could see headbands for Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Sound, and Waterfall Ninja Villages. So many different ninja gathered together in the same place all with the same purpose in mind.

Team 7 was interrupted from their nervous breakdowns as they heard a familiar voice cry out from near another set of doors. "Sasuke, where've you been?" The Team turned to see Ino Yamanaka draped across the back of Sasuke.

"You don't think she's going to do the same thing to me do you?" Peter asked the others nervously.

"Come on lets go." Sakura said as she marched toward where the other Rookies were gathering around Sasuke. There was no way that she was going to leave Sasuke with Ino.

"Do we have to?" The others grumbled, even as they followed after the girl as she forced herself into the group.

"Hey Ino-Pig," Sakura greeted with a false sweetness.

"Miss forehead they let you in?" Ino said in mock surprise as she released Sasuke. "Still got those frown lines on your Billboard Brow I see. Personally I'm surprised that they even let you and Naruto in." She then turned to look at Peter sweetly. "Not that there's anything wrong with you though Peter." She added giving him a sweet smile and batting her eyes at him.

"No offense and all, but please keep back Ino." Peter said backing away from the girl before grabbing Naruto and using him as a human shield. "I have a Knucklehead, and I'm not afraid to use him."

"But think about what a connection between us could mean." Ino said with a smile.

"Would it help if I said you were welcome to Sasuke as far as I'm concerned?" Peter questioned hopefully.  
>"Not likely," a new voice said as two other boys joined their group. The group looked over to see Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru was a tall and thin boy with dark pants an open shirt with a basic ninja wire mesh shirt underneath that. On his arm was tied his ninja headband, and his hair was done up in a ponytail. He stood slouched over, and his hands were in his pockets. Despite all of this though, his eyes were taking in every movement from the group and was assessing them and gauging their strength and skills. Shikamaru was arguably the smartest of the Rookie Gennin though Peter sometimes competed with him for the spot. In truth Peter was reminded of a man with brown hair and white streaks on the side wearing blue spandex and the number four on his chest. The number was in the same code language as he had helped to teach some of the code masters though. Choji on the other hand was equally tall, but he also had a lot of bulk. He wore blue shorts a green overcoat with a white line down the front with the symbol for food bandages covered his hands up to his elbows he wore a white scarf and a bandana on his head with his headband. In his hands was of course the ever present edible item, Choji was the only member of the Rookies that had at times been able to compete with Peter in feats of strength when they were younger. As they had gotten older though, Peter's bloodline had made him too strong for the Akimichi. The boy actually reminded Peter somewhat of an orange rocky creature. The fact that he was almost always with Shikamaru for some reason just felt right to Peter. Combined Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji made up Team 10.<p>

As if this was signal he saw that Shino's Team had decided to join them. "Well, well it looks like the whole gang is back together again." Kiba Inuzuka said, as he approached the group stopping Naruto and Shikamaru from having one of their usual smart mouthed arguments. Naruto thought Shikamaru to serious, and the Nara boy thought the blonde to immature. It sometimes made for a rather explosive pairing when they got together.

Peter chuckled a bit as he looked at the trio that had just joined them, "Well if it ain't Team Jacket." The masked ninja said. Kiba wore a dark pants and a fur lined hoodie on his face he had the Inuzuka clan tattoos, some of his teeth had been filed to resemble fangs, and he had slitted eyes. Combined all of these features gave him a rather feral look. On top of his head was his white dog and constant companion Akamaru. "Kraven," Peter whispered to himself as he looked at the boy before shaking his head. "Sorry Kiba."

"Yeah whatever." Kiba grumbled not having liked the jibe about how his team all wore jackets.

Peter ignored the other boy as he nodded to Shino Aburame, the future leader of the Aburame Clan and technically Peter's superior. Shino wore a large overcoat that hid most of his body, he completed the look with the Aburame fashion contribution to the world which was sunglasses. He had a wild kind of afro like hair, and his headband rested slightly over his sunglasses. "Shino." Peter said, nodding his head respectfully.

"Peter." Shino returned giving a return nod.

The final member of the group was Hinata Hyuga another Clan Heir. She was pale skinned with porcelain like features and lavender like eyes. With her looks it was obvious that she was either nobility or a Geisha. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata made up Team 11.

"You guys to huh?" Shikamaru questioned the other team. "Man everyone is here for this stupid thing." The ninja complained.

"Yep, here we all are." Kiba said as he looked at the various members of their graduating class. The 10 Rookies and Sasuke's Team. The boy said nodding his head in greeting to the two unknowns. "This is going to be fun." The boy said with a chuckle. "At least for those of us good enough to make the cut." He added superiorly. "Isn't that right Sasuke?"

Sasuk met the confident boy with an even more confident smirk of his own. "Kiba careful you don't get over confident." The Uchiha warned knowingly.

Kiba seemed unconcerned by the warning. "Just wait, we're going to blow you guys away." Kiba returned to the boy. "We've been training like crazy."

"What do you think that we've been doing, sitting around picking daisies?" Naruto questioned defensively. "You don't even know the true meaning of training."

"Don't mind Kiba." A stuttering Hinata said trying to placate the blonde. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." She assured him.

The confrontation was ignored though as Choji was blocked from approaching the feral boy by Shino. "What do you want?" The large boy asked coolly. "What's wrong?"

Shino looked down and they all saw a bug skittering across the ground. "Thought maybe you hadn't seen it." Shino returned to the larger boy. "Didn't want you stepping on it."

"Why you saving it for lunch?" Choji mocked.

Peter shook his head at the smart mouthed response. He had easily recognized the bug as being one of Shino's Chakra eating bugs. The boy most likely had bugs all over the place tasting the chakra of all of the other people here so that he would have an idea as to just what the power levels of each Gennin was in case they ended up going at each other. Just one of the many advantages that being an Aburame gave to a person.

"Hey you guys." An approaching silver haired boy with glasses, wearing a light purple shinobi uniform, and a Leaf headband on his head said. The boy stopped in front of the group. "You might want to try and keep it down a little bit." He admonished the Rookies. "I mean no offense, but you're the 10 rookies right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go and make a spectacle of yourselves." The boy warned them. "Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you, who are you?" An annoyed and slightly embarrassed Ino questioned angrily.

"Girl does have a point." Peter said carelessly. "If you're going to enter a conversation you should at least identify yourself. Particularly when your going to tell people about proper behavior." The boy steeled himself as he felt his spider sense go off in warning as the boy looked him over as if he was considering an attack. Then just as quickly as his senses had warned him they shut off as if the boy was considering him unworthy of attacking.

"Agreed," Shikamaru said while Shino and Sasuke nodded their heads as well as they examined the boy before them. None of them aware of the wary look that Peter was now giving the older boy.

The boy merely smirked at the group of Rookies. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you." The older boy said tauntingly. "You've made quiet the impression." All of the Rookie turned to see that all of the other ninja in the room were now focused on them. "See those guys?" Kabuto said to a group a bit behind them. "They're from the Rain Village, they're a bit hot tempered in fact just about everyone here is a bit touchy." He informed the group. "This exam has a habit of making everyone involved tense. And you really don't want to rub some of these guys the wrong way right now."

"Of course, I guess you can't help it." Kabuto said. "I mean how can you know how things work, your just rookies." The boy said dismissively. "You remind me of myself a while back." The boy explained to the group.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam then?" Sakura questioned with interest. The others all looked up with interest. Trust Sakura to be able to find a source of information that they could use.

The boy looked a bit embarrassed at the question. "No," he admitted, "its my 7th time actually." At the incredulous looks the Rookies were giving him Kabuto began explaining. "Well they're held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow a veteran," Sakura said with interest, "you must really be an expert by now."

"Yeah sort of." Kabuto agreed.

"Cool then you can give us all the inside tips then." Naruto said with relief.

"Yeah some expert, he's never passed." Shikamaru said dismissively.

"Well 7th times the charms that's what they say right?" Kabuto said embarrassedly, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So I guess all the rumors about the exam being tough are true?" Shikamaru said sounding slightly depressed. "Man I knew this thing was going to be troublesome."

"Well maybe I can offer you some help." Kabuto said as he reached into his pocket. "With my Ninja Info Cards." He said while flashing a deck in his hand.

"Wha the heck are those?" A curious Sakura asked.

"They're hard to explain, but these cards have been charkra encoded with everything that I've learned over my years as a ninja." The boy knelt down and spread the cards out. "I've got more than 200 hundred of them." He said proudly. "So you see, I've not been completely wasting my time here." Shikamaru looked at the deck with renewed interest now, as he eyed the potential intelligence that the older boy had before him. "To the naked eye they're blank." Kabuto explained as he flipped the top card over to show a white card. "Don't want anyone to see this stuff he said wryly, as he began twirling the card.

"What are you doing?" A confused Sakura asked as she watched him.

"I'm using my chakra to get the cards to reveal their secrets." Kabuto explained a puff of smoke over the card happened, and suddenly they saw that the card now possessed a map of the elemental nations. Kabuto then began to explain the reasoning for the exams to the younger ninja how it was a matter of checks and balances to keep the ninja villages honest with each other.

Peter eyed the card wielding boy suspiciously. While the boy had been nothing but friendly and helpful to them his spider sense was sill blaring at him. This guy was potentially the most dangerous person in the Exam. even as he talked to each of the Gennin in a friendly way his senses were blaring at him that the guy was sizing each of them up and was deciding the best way to kill them if need be. It was similar to being near Zabuza, only the threat level kept spiking up and down. Like the man was preparing to kill them and then stopping himself really, not someone that he wanted to be around. There was also something familiar about those cards. The image of a man with red eyes brown hair and a large trench coat flashed through his mind. The Gennin shook his head angrily. Now was not the time for flashes like that. He could not afford to be distracted by who and what he might have once been. He had to focus on surviving and passing the exams that were before them. One slip could be their doom. He did wonder if Kabuto or Garra was the more dangerous of the pair. Because while the redhead looked and felt dangerous, the deceptive nice guy pose that this guy used made him more dangerous since he could con someone into believing that he was on their side before he struck. Once he was done doing that then all he had to do was wait for you to turn your back and drive his kunai into someone's back and it would all be over.

Sasuke strode to the front of the group and demanded to see the cards for individuals. "Well I can't promise complete or perfect information," Kabuto admitted, but I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys of course," he added in. Kabuto grinned as he held a card up. "So come on, tell me anything that you know about them a description, where they're, from, whatever."

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee of the Leaf, and Haku, recent transfer to the Leaf while you're at it."

"Man that's no fun, you even know their names." Kabuto said disappointed that he wouldn't be able to show off for the group. "That just makes it to easy." The boy picked his deck up and began searching for the required cards. "Here they are." He said as he held three cards in his hands.

"Show me." Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto nodded his head. "Fine, first up is Rock Lee." They all watched as the card changed and what appeared to be a miniature ninja file appeared before them similar to the bio pages of their own files that they had seen their own sensei's and the Hokage using at times. "It looks like he's one year older than you guys. Mission Experience 11 C-Ranks 20 D-Ranks his squad leader is Guy. In the past year his taijutsu has increased, but his other abilities are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Gennin, but for some reason he and his team chose not to participate in the Exams. This year will be his first year as a candidate the same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

"Now for Garaa of the Desert. His mission experience is eight C-Ranks one B-Rank as a Gennin. The boy said sounding impressed despite himself. "There's no record as to just who his Jonnin instructor is. There's just not a lot more information on this guy at all actually. He's a Rookie from another Land originally, but there is this he's survived all of his missions without getting a scratch on him. His Teammates are Temari and Kankurō. Together the three of them have become known as the Sand Siblings."

"Guy has done a B Rank as Gennin and has never been injured?" A worried Shikamaru asked.

"What is with this guy?" An equally worried Naruto questioned.

"Finally there is Haku Yuki, another one without a whole lot of information on him." Kabuto said. "In fact other than his name and picture there is no information on him." He admitted to the others. "Which is odd, as I usually have a bit more information than this for people taking the Exams."

"That's because he's not taking the Exams because he's a recent recruit and defector." Peter explained to the boy. "Maybe next year there will be information for you to get your hands on."

Kabuto nodded his head. Kabuto then began explaining some of the dangers. "In the four years that I've been coming, I've never seen so many powerful Chunnin hopefuls. It's going to be really hard."

As they listened Peter and Sakura passed worried glances at a shaking Naruto. "Hey don't worry Naruto we'll be fine." Sakura assured the orange wearing boy.

"Great now you set him off." Peter grumbled as he saw his friend raise his head in defiance of the ninja that were watching them.

"My Name Is Naruto Uzamaki And I'm Going To Beat Every One Of You." The boy said confidently. "Believe It."

"Hey what's that idiot trying to do, get us killed?" Ino complained.

Peter merely grinned at his friend while Ino and Sakura began arguing. "You heard the guy folks." He said. "If you want to play with the big dogs then step right up. Team 7 is ready to take any and all takers on." Peter said agreement.  
>Other ninja glared at the two boys that were openly defying and challenging any and all other comers.<p>

"Can you guys say that a bit louder, I didn't quiet catch it." An amused Kiba said as he hid his smile behind his hand.

"Are you two idiots trying to get us killed?" Shikamaru asked them in disbelief.

"What, they're going to try and take us down anyways." Peter said with a shrug. "Might as well give them a reason to want to kill us." Shikmaru looked thoughtful at that before he finally nodded his head in acceptance.

They were distracted as a team suddenly began moving toward them. "Naruto, Sakura heads up." Peter warned as he felt his senses go off. The three ninja moved at the warning of their teammate. Sakura and Naruto drew their kunai and blocked the blades of the female Sound Ninja that they had seen earlier. Peter on the other hand backflipped away from some thrown kunai from the guy. He absently noted that his other hand was throwing blades as well even if they weren't aimed at him. Of the other Rookies only Saskue, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino appeared to have been ready for the attack. Saskue had merely stood by and watched, while the others had placed themselves in good defensive posistions to better protect their teams. Peter's eyes followed the path of the kunai, and saw that they had merely been the distraction and that the real attack was actually against Kabuto. The bandaged ninja that led the group was swinging his arm at the silver haired boy, but it seemed to miss. Peter noted a large metal object wrapped around one arm and he flashed to a figure in a yellow bodysuit with similar shaped devices on his arms.  
>Kabuto suddenly started screaming as he began puking and his glasses shattered of their own accord despite the fact that the other ninja had obviously missed him. "Not such a tough guy now are you?" The bandaged figure questioned. "Guess that's why you're on your fourth year here."<p>

"Write this on your little card punk." The other boy said. "The Gennin from the Sound Village will be Chunnin when this is all over. Got it?"

"Unless you guys want to find out what I do to your kind back off." Peter warned the cocky group.

Before anyone could say anything else a giant smoke bomb blew up from the front of the room. "That's enough you bunch of degenerates!" A broad shouldered man with two scars across his face shouted as the smoke cleared and everyone could see a man in a large trench coat, a bandana on his head in front of about 20 other ninja. "Pipe down and listen up. It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor for this exam, and from this moment, your worst enemy. You sound Village Ninja knock it off, who told you that you could fight?" The man said sternly. "You want to be kicked out before we even start?" He demanded of the group as he glared at them.

The mummy like ninja gave an unconvincing apology to the man. "Sorry, we're just a bit jumpy with it being our first time and all."

Ibiki scowled at the young ninja obviously unconvinced and unimpressed with the false apology. "I'm only going to say this once, so all of you listen up. There will be no fighting between Chunnin candidates without permission from the proctor of the time. Also fatal force is not allowed either unless you are trying to put your village at war with some of the other Villages. Anyone that even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified instantly and have to live with the shame of explaining to their Jonnin just why they were kicked out. Got it?"

The unmasked Sound Ninja boy snorted at the requirements. "No fatal force, that's no fun." He said arrogantly.

"Try it, and you'll see what happens." Peter said coolly. He looked over at Ibiki. The scarred ninja reminded him of another man only this man had an eye-patch on his eye and smoked a large cigar. Not exactly a comforting thought whoever he was.

"If you're finished we can get started." Ibiki said, ignoring the return comments from the Sound Village Ninja and the Leaf Ninja that had risen to the defense of the other people. "Hand in your paperwork and sit where you're told to." The ninja said. "Once you're all seated we'll begin the written part of the exam."

A suddenly nervous Naruto began stuttering. "What? Did… he say… written?" The blonde asked as he paled at the thought of a written test." Not a written test. No way." The boy whined, while the other members of the Rookies all smirked or chuckled at the blonde's outburst. Kiba actually openly laughed at the boy as they all headed forward and got their numbers and seat assignments.

Peter found himself chuckling still, even as he was seated in the far back. He could see a depressed Naruto and a cocky Sakura seated at other spots in the room. This was part of what made them a good team. Naruto wasn't dumb by a long shot he was just more of a street savvy person, while Sakura was more comfortable with tests and books. Then there was him who could bounce back and forth between the two worlds with little to no problem. He noticed that there were Chunnin seated with clipboards on the edge of each row. Naruto had drawn a seat near the front and was sitting beside Hinata Hyuga. There was a girl that was interesting all things considered. Many were the times that he had noticed the heiress watching them, and he had even had a little interaction with the girl as well. However, despite her stalker like tendency, it seemed that she was actually more interested in his blonde friend. Add in the blushing and stuttering, and he would guess that Hinata felt about Naruto what Naruto felt about Sakura or Sakura felt about Saskue.

"So tell me Peter, just how good do you think that you'll do on the test?" A coy voice asked.

Peter let out a small whimper as he realized that he was seated next to Ino of all people. The blonde ninja grinned happily as she gave Peter a happy look. Peter squirmed uncomfortably a bit at the attention that the purple clad girl was giving him. He heard a familiar giggle and turned to see the bun girl from earlier was sitting behind him and was doing her best not to openly laugh at him the sparkle in her eyes did show her amusement though. "Glad you're enjoying the show." He grumbled at her. He remembered that Kabuto had said that her name was Tenten.

"Oh it's always fun to watch someone suffer like you are." Tenten assured him with a smirk as she casually twirled a kunai between her fingers.

"So glad that my pain can give you some measure of enjoyment." Peter returned, as he turned back to watching Ibiki doing his best to ignore the pouting stare of Ino, or the mocking laughter of Tenten.

"Eyes front," Ibiki ordered, "there are a few rules you need to know and I won't be answering any questions so keep your mouths shut and pay attention. Rule 1: The Exam is done on a point reduction system. One point will be deducted for each question you get wrong. Rule 2: Teams will pass or fail based on the score of all three members."

"What," Sakura shouted out in shock and disbelief. "You're saying that we all get scored as a team?"

"Silence." Ibiki barked at her, causing the pink haired girl to melt back into her chair. "I have my reasons, so shut up and listen. Rule 3: The ninja positioned around the room will be watching you for any signs of cheating and for every time they spot you cheating they'll deduct two points from the person's score. Be warned their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you 5 times then you and you're team's out of here. Anyone fool enough to be caught doesn't belong here. If you want to be considered Shinobi then show us what kind of Shinobi you can be. One more thing if someone scores a zero then the entire team fails.

"What!" Sakura shouted out again.

Peter groaned as he heard his teammate make another outburst while he saw Naruto actually looked ill. "Go ahead," he said to Tenten tiredly, "go ahead and laugh." The girl let out a small snicker before lowering her head when she saw the attention that she had brought to herself.

"Don't worry Peter, I'm sure even Naruto can answer some of them." Ino simpered at him.

"The last question won't be given until the last 15 minutes of the test and you'll only have one hour to complete the test." Ibiki said acting as if he had not been interrupted.

"Would you like to hook us up to electro shock chairs, or maybe starve us a couple of days before you start as long as you're at it?" Peter questioned the Jonnin sarcastically.

Ibiki looked up at that. "Starvation and electro shock chairs?" The scarred man said with interest. "I'll have to remember those for the next time that I have the tests, they might make things interesting. So I suppose you better pass this time around unless you want to see what else I might come up with thanks to the smart mouth of your friend." He added with a chilling smirk directed toward the Gennin.

"Peter, please be quiet." Ino pleaded fearfully, not wanting the smart mouthed ninja to give the proctor anymore ideas on things that he could do to them.

"You will have one hour to complete the test." Ibiki said, as he had his people hand out the test papers. "Begin." He ordered and suddenly there was a flurry of papers being overturned as ninja began studying the papers earnestly.

Peter swallowed as he saw that Naruto had already frozen, not good. He forced his eyes away from his friend and looked down at his own paper. The first one was a form of code. He might not be a Wind Talker, but he was pretty sure that he could decipher this code. Besides it's not like it was a current Leaf Code, that would just be stupid. He worked his way through the problem substituting words and then rearranging them as needed. The next question was figuring out the projection path of a shuriken. Peter grinned this was an advanced math question and for him that was no problem. Sure he didn't throw a shield that could bounce off a tree or shoot a laser that could bounce but he could still do the equations with little to no trouble. The next question was a complex theorem on how to detect chakra. Another question discussed the use of chakra on various elements and what the reactions would be when they crossed each other. Peter began moving the numbers around in ways that he wasn't sure how he knew and was slowly but surely tearing through the test. The test started becoming harder and harder though not just because of the questions, but because of the ninja watching them flinging out weapons to land in front of ninja and calling them and their teammates out for disqualification for having been caught to many times. He finished the test and saw that there was still 15 minutes until Ibiki called out for the final question . he might just have enough time for one trick as long as they did things the way that he hoped that they did.

He began working, and was watching Narutro patiently. The minute his friend banged his head on his paper once again covering his test sheet he acted. Two clouds of smoke appeared, and Peter smirked to himself even if the Chunnin had seen that, at the most they would lose 2 points each, more than enough for them to still pass though. There were so many uses for the substitution jutsu. He thought to himself with a smirk as he pulled the layer of webbing free from his own paper since it was less likely that the smoke was noticeable. He chuckled as he saw Naruto's eyes bug out as he saw his paper had now been completely filled in and was merely waiting for Naruto to put in the final question. Even if his friend opted to not answer the question they should be good. With the time left over he quickly began filling in everything again using the notes he had made earlier to just reapply the information. Had Peter not been so focused on redoing his work he might have noticed that Ino had gone limp and then moments later began filling in everything again.

"All right listen up, its time for the 10th and final question." Ibiki said on the dot of fifteen minutes. Everyone waited with bated breaths as the man looked all of them over. "But before that." He said in a soft almost whisper like voice that echoed through the room. "There are some more rules that you should know." The suspense was broken as the doors opened and Kankurō appeared from a return trip to the bathroom. "Glad you could make it back, I hope that your trip was enlightening." Ibiki said to the boy. Kankurō froze at that obviously scared or nervous by what the man had said as he quickly made his way back to his seat. Ibiki appeared to ignore the dark clothed boy. "The rules for question 10 are unique so listen carefully. Rule 1: you can choose not to take the question."

"And what's the catch if we choose not to take the question?" Temari asked suspiciously.

Peter couldn't help but finding himself in agreement with the blonde. There were things about this test that were nowhere near what they seemed to be. He wouldn't be surprised if there was an added element to this option. Look underneath the underneath.  
>Ibiki merely looked the group over. "If you choose not to take the question no matter your score you'll get a zero." Ibiki explained. "That means you and your group will fail."<p>

Several people began muttering angrily at this, while Peter wondered what other tricks the man had. His gut was telling him that the guy had a few more tricks waiting for them. He really wanted to call this guy Nick for some reason. He wasn't sure why, all he knew was that the guy disturbed him in ways that he hadn't thought possible. He really hoped Naruto and Sakura didn't want to opt out though, he had spent way too much time and effort on those questions for his friend to chicken out now.

"Another rule shall be that if you do decide to take the question but fail, then you shall be barred from taking the Chunnin Exam ever again." Several of the ninja gasped in shock and surprise at that, as they considered just what that might mean for them.

"That's a bunch of bull." Kiba shouted indignantly, as he rose to his feet baring his canines at the man in challenge. "What kind of messed up rule is that? Besides there are lots of people here that have taken this test before."

Ibiki laughed at Kiba. "That's because I'm making the rules now. If you don't think you can do it though then back down. You can always try again next year. Now then, if you are ready? The tenth and final question, if you are against taking it then raise your hand." Slowly but surely one ninja after another began to raise their hands and disqualify themselves and their teams. Ninja after ninja began to file out of the room. The test itself had taken nearly a quarter of the occupants out of the room the final question seemed to convince around another quarter of the room to flee from the mystery question. Leaving only the bravest, or senseless ninja to take the final question.

Peter watched his friends curiously, wondering what they would choose to do. He would back whatever play they made. If they wanted to go for the question fine, if they wanted to stay and slug it out he would be there to. He watched with interest as Sakura seemed to e watching Naruto with an intensity that he had never seen her display. Various emotions appeared to be flying across her face there was determination, understanding, happiness, sympathy, and sadness. All of these things while focusing on Naruto was odd for the girl. He watched as her hand slowly began to rise but then froze and she focused on something else. Peter followed her gaze and saw that she was staring in shock at. Not that he could blame her, it was a shock for him to see as well. Naruto's trembling hand was slowly rising into the air. He had to admit he couldn't believe it, Naruto never gave up no matter what. He couldn't believe that the unknown was going to scare him away now.

Naruto then slammed his opened hand onto the table causing several people to jump in surprise at the crack his hand made on contacting with the wooden table. "Don't underestimate me." Naruto said confidently. "I don't quit, and I don't run. You and your test can act as tough as you want, but you guys aren't going to scare me off. No Way! I don't care if I am stuck as Gennin for the rest of my life. I'll still become Hokage someday!"

Ibiki stood emotionlessly as he turned to look at the others around the room." This decision is one that could change your life if there is any reason that you want to quit now is the time." He said warningly.

"No way," Naruto returned to Ibiki, cutting the ninja off from saying anything else. "I never go back on my word. That's the way of the Ninja."

"Yeah you heard him buddy." Peter shot out. "You want to try and scare us off then come and get us." The Gennin shouted out at the Jonnin. "Naruto and I pulled ourselves up from the streets themselves. You think a little thing like this is going to stop us?" Peter asked with a cocky grin aimed at the scarred man. "If the Demon of the Hidden Mist isn't going to stop us when he's waving a sword around at us what makes you think that you can?" He challenged Ibiki.

From atop Kiba's head Akamaru let out a howl of agreement. "You got that right buddy." The ninja said in agreement while flashing his canines at the Jonnin again. "Besides, there is no way I'm letting Naruto beat me."

"Yeah, besides it'd be too troublesome to quit now after filling out the test." Shikamaru added in a bored tone. "Besides, if we fail then we'll never have to bother with the trouble of sitting through something like this again." He added optimistically. "Either way it's a win-win situation as far as I can see."

"Yes, you cannot deny my flames of youth." Lee returned. "I will show everyone what I can be."

"Yeah come on already, if a bunch of Leaf weaklings can do it then so can I." Kankurō shot off with a cocky smirk.

"Fate has decreed that I will succeed." Neji returned arrogantly.

Ibiki's cold hard eyes turned to look over the various ninja looking for anyone else that might break down from the choice they were about to make. "I admire your determination." The ninja said. "For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do. That's for me to tell you, that you've all passed the first exam."

"What? What about the 10th question though?" Sakura blurted out half rising from her seat.

"Your choice to stay was the 10th question." Ibiki returned to her.

"Then what about the questions?" Temari demanded. "Were they just a waste of time?"

"Not exactly, their purpose was to judge how you gathered information under bad circumstances and how you worked as a team. Because of the pressure of the rules it made things more difficult I wanted to see how well you worked with pressure from all sides. No Gennin would actually be expected to answer these questions."

"Really cause I got a stack of coins here that says there are at least four people here that could take your test and beat it." Peter returned to the man cockily. "That is if you're interested in the bet that is."

"A tempting one I'll admit, and perhaps I'll even take you up on it at a later date." Ibiki admitted to the Gennin. "The test was designed for cheating though. Just remember that information can be one of your best weapons." Ibiki explained as he removed his bandanna, and everyone saw various wounds. A couple of the ninja even began to dry heave at the sight before them. "The final question was a no win simulation that a Chunnin might actually find themselves in. You had to prove that you had the strength of will and character to perform such a mission even when the odds are completely against you. These are the qualities needed for leaders in ninja missions. Consider this test completed, and I wish you all well on the next stage." He was interrupted as a ball of cloth flew through the window.

The ball erupted with two kunai that slammed into the ceiling as a woman with purple hair, a tan trench coat, brown leather skirt, shin guards and mesh body armor fell out of the cloth and landed on her feet. The cloth had the words written "Second Chunin Exam test proctor, Anko Mitarashi, is here!" "Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi. Now let's go." She shouted.

All of the Gennin merely stared at her in shock and awe, unsure what to do with the woman before them.

"You're early, again." Ibiki said as he stepped out from behind the sign.

The ninja blushed at this, and then did a double take as she saw how many ninja were tin front of her. "How many are there?" She asked in awe, as her eyes scanned the classroom noting how many Gennin were seated at the desks still.

"27 Teams." Ibiki returned to her.

"You're getting soft if that many passed." Anko returned to him with a shake of her head. "There was a time when you could have cleared more than two thirds of the participants before they got to my test." She reminded him. "I mean you cleared less than a hundred hopefuls out, that has got to be an all-time low for you."

"Blame the funny ninja in orange." Ibiki returned nodding toward Naruto. "He gave the rest of them the confidence to go on with the test. It could also be we have an exceptionally strong crop this year as well."

Anko looked doubtful." I doubt it, but I'll whittle their numbers down to a manageable level. Alright maggots, the easy boring paper test is done with. Your squad leaders will tell you where you're going to meet me first thing in the morning. You're dismissed. Now scram!" The woman said as she leaped back out the window.

"Hey Rookies lets go." Peter said as he climbed to his feet. "I think we all deserve a drink for passing the first round." Peter said.

"No kidding." Kiba said as he led the others out and they saw that their Jonnin instructors were all standing there waiting for them. Team 7 grinned as they saw that Haku was also waiting for them with Kakashi. The groups all had drinks together as they told their sensei's of the difficulty of the test that they had just taken. Choji naturally had to eat several bags of chips before he could calm down after the harrowing experince. Much to the disappointment of Sakura and Ino, Saskue and his team had opted out of the celebration drinks. Ino had been okay though as she bounced between Peter and Haku making flirtatious remarks at both boys. Sakura had merely been content to joke around with her friends. On the up side Guy and his team had joined the group in their drinks even if the Hyuga boy was a bit standoffish and drank alone.

"You all did well." Kakashi said, as he took the job of spokesperson for the Jonnin much to the annoyance of Guy. "We can all safely admit that there was some worry for you once we realized you were being proctored by Ibiki. As the leader of Interrogation, he is known for having fairly brutal tests. You are all to be commended for passing his test. However, we want you all to be careful with the next round as well. Anko can be somewhat dangerous, so I would suggest having all of your gear and be prepared for anything. You are all to report to the 44th training field tomorrow morning for a long term test that will last several days from what I've been told. Do not ask any of us any more as we are not allowed to tell you what else it is that you may be facing while out there."

The Gennin all nodded their heads in acceptance as they then broke up into separate teams to talk with their Jonnin about what equipment they might suggest and then headed back home.


	16. THe FOrest of Death part 1

Own denada of the characters.

* * *

><p>The following morning the ninja found themselves standing before an enclosed forest area. The distant sounds of large animals echoed throughout the inside. "Welcome to Battleground Training Ground 44. We prefer to call it the Forest of Death though." Anko said with a predatory grin. "Soon enough, you guys are going to find out why that is."<p>

"Ooh the Forest of Death." Peter said mockingly. "Did you hurt yourselves coming up with that name, or were you trying for something a bit more original? If it's anything like the various other deathtraps I've been put in this one will be nothing."

"Yeah, I mean there's nothing you got that we can't handle," Naruto proclaimed, "so bring on whatever you got."

"So a pair of tough guys huh?" Anko said, as she then launched a kunai at Peter. The masked ninja sensed the attack and leaned all the way back allowing the knife that would have caught him in the ear or face to sail right past him. He then landed on his hands and kicked out with his feet only for his ankles to be caught by Anko who had suddenly appeared next to him. With a twist she yanked him from the ground and sent him twirling away to slam into a rock. Peter barely managed to twist and land on the rocks in a crouch. He looked up to see a smirking Anko looking down at him. "You tough enough to handle this?" Anko questioned the boy with a maniacal grin. "You're not afraid are you?" She taunted them in a hissed out in a whisper. "Tough guys are usually the ones that leave their blood all over this forest."

"I'll do my best to remember that." Peter returned to her. "We wouldn't want to accidently feed the trees. It just so happens I like my blood being inside of me as well." He joked, causing the ninja to snort in amusement.

Anko nodded before she suddenly drew another kunai and holding at the ready even as a figure in a straw hat held her other kunai. She had her tongue wrapped around the weapon disturbingly enough.

"Why thank you Grass Ninja." Anko said pleasantly, as she accepted her weapon. "Although I should inform you that coming up behind me like that is a good way to get an early grave."

"My apologies, the excitement of what is coming must have gotten the best of me." The Grass Ninja returned to the Jonnin.

"Looks like everyone is a bit on edge and ready to get going then." Anko said with a grin. "That should make this all the more fun." Anko walked back towards the front so that she could address all of the Gennin. "Now before we get this thing started, I have something to hand out to you all." She said as she reached into her jacket and withdrew a sheath of papers. "Consent forms that say that the Konoha Ninja Core is not at fault if you can't tough it out and get eaten or something like that." Anko said with a predatory smile. "The first thing you should know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills. First a bit of what you're going up against." Anko said as she pulled out a map. "The 44th Training ground has 44 locked gates that surround it. There's a river and a forest within the boundaries. In the center at 10 kilometers from each gate is a tower. It's here where you'll undergo the survival test portion of the Chunnin Exams. The test consists of an anything goes team battle. The woman said dreamily. The point is to get your hands on both an Earth and Heaven scroll, and then to transport it to the tower with your complete team. Altogether 27 teams are participating so a little less than half of those teams will be going after the Heaven Scroll and the other half will be going after the Earth Scroll. Each team will get one or the other."

"So how do we pass the test?" Saskue questioned.

"Bring both scrolls to the tower." Anko returned.

"That means about half of us will fail though, possibly even more if not all of the teams can get both scrolls." Sakura said in surprise as she thought about that. The door trick at the Academy had forced several ninja away, then Ibiki had managed to cut them down by a little more than half and now Anko's test was going to whittle their numbers away even more. It was actually amazing that they had lasted as long as they had.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy." Anko said casually. "One more thing, the test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

"Five days out there?" Ino asked in shock.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Choji questioned worriedly as he eyed the forest.

"Forget food, what about a mirror." Ino snapped.

"Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Anko assured them all.

"Even when you count Choji?" Peter questioned earning a few snickers and a glower.

"Besides that's not all the forest is full of. It has plenty of man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there as well." Kabuto informed everyone as he eyed the gates where the forest was.

"Oh man," Choji grumbled.

"Oh put a sock in it already." Ino said to her teammate in annoyance. "There's a reason it's called a survival test." She pointed out to the boy.

"This means that there is no way half the teams will pass the test." Neji observed.

"Wow, thank you captain obvious." Peter said to the long haired boy earning a chuckle from Tenten who was watching her friend glower at the younger boy.

Lee nodded his head in agreement with his teammate. "With the days getting longer and the days getting shorter we will have less time to sleep and recover. It is a challenge indeed!" The boy said excitedly. If we fail in succeeding I shall swim the Lake 700 times."

"Not now Lee." Tenten hissed out in embarrassment.

"Completely surrounded by enemies and we'll have to keep a constant watch." Saskue noted.

"That's right, it will also test your endurance behind enemy lines. Most of you have never been forced to fight just to survive. This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure that some of you won't be up to the challenge." Anko told the group.

"So can we quit mid exam?" Shikamaru questioned.

Anko turned and glared at the Nara boy. "Of course not, you can't just say in the middle of a battle 'I quit.' Well I suppose you could but it could get you killed." She said in amusement. "At least that's what I would do to someone that tried that in the middle of a fight." She added in.

"Well this is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"There are some ways that you can get disqualified. " Anko said now that she was sure that the ninja knew what they were getting into. "First is if all 3 team members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. 2nd is if a team loses a member or they become where they cannot continue. The most important one though is that none of you, absolutely none of you may look at the contents of the scroll untill you've reached the tower." Anko warned them, trying to stress the importance of the rule.

"What if it falls open?" Naruto asked.

"Trust me you don't want to open or read these." Anko said. "There are times when ninja must move secret documents. The scroll rule is to test you integrity and your ability to follow orders. Each team fill out your consent forms take them over to my assistants who will trade you for a scroll and then you'll be led inside. Oh yeah and as a last piece of advice. Don't die."

"Sounds like a good rule 1," Peter said getting agreeing nods from the other ninja.

All the ninja then broke up to fill out the forms. Peter and Naruto watched from a few feet away as Sakura and Ino traded barbs with each other. The two could also see Choji and Shikamaru on the other side of the tree watching the two girls as well.

"You might as well give up now Sakura." Ino growled out at the pink haired girl. "We both know that you're not strong enough to pass this test."

"Yeah right, you're the one going down." Sakura returned to her rival. The two girls then went off in opposite directions.

"Man I'm glad that they didn't turn on us," Choji said, "why are they like that?" He questioned the other boys curiously.

"Choji old boy, don't tempt fate and make them focus on us." Peter said to the other boy getting an agreeing nod from Shikamaru. "Besides, while Shikamaru and I may be smart there is no way that either one of us is going to even try to figure out or understand just what it is that women think. That type of thinking only lies toward destruction and you only get more confused than when you started off."

"Yeah I'm with him on this one, besides who cares?" Shikamaru questioned his friend and teammate. "Women are just simply more trouble than they're worth." * The boys then parted as they went to go and find their female teammates so that they could get ready for the upcoming test.

Once the groups had finished going through the paperwork and the helpers were ready each team went in to hand in their paperwork and to collect their scroll. Only one team at a time was allowed in to the curtained off area to prevent anyone from seeing who had what scroll. Though the way Neji was focusing on the curtain Peter was almost convinced that the boy could see through the cloth. The way Garra was focused on it was also pretty convincing even if he was covering one of his eyes. Once they had their scrolls each team was escorted to a different gate and they waited. At 2:30 the gates were swung open and the teams moved into the depths of the forest.

Peter quickly took command of the team." Okay guys move, we need to get deep into the forest and find some sort of cover. The longer were out in the open the worst this is." The other two nodded as they traveled for 5 minutes until they were safely ensconced in the forest.

"Sorry guys, but I need to take a break for some personal business." Naruto said as he quickly disappeared into the brush.

"Why is it, that whenever we're on a trip you always forget to do that before we start Naruto?" Sakura asked in annoyance, as she impatiently leaned against a tree while Peter jumped into the trees to watch for incoming enemies.

A few minutes later Naruto appeared still zipping his pants up. "Ah that's much better, I actually was able to write my whole name." The blonde boasted to his teammates.

"You are so disgusting." Sakura complained.

Before she could say anything else a webline dropped on to the back of Naruto's shoulders and the boy was jerked up by Peter who swung him around a few times before slamming the orange figure into a tree.

"Peter what's going on I thought you guys were friends? Besides, the joke wasn't that bad." Sakura said as she tried to protect Naruto from his insane friend. "Don't you think that you're going a little overboard?" She questioned worriedly as she watched the masked figure toss his friend around.

"Yeah what she said." The blonde returned.

Peter didn't say anything as he jerked on the webline and brought the boy up close. He then decked him again sending him slamming into the tree again.

"Alright that does it." The blonde growled as he took a kunai out and sliced through the webbing. Peter matched his movement by drawing his own weapon and soon the two boys were bouncing back and forth slashing at each other. Peter ducked one swing and slammed his fist into the blonde sending him to the ground.

"You ready to come clean?" Peter asked. "I know you're not Naruto."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Naruto." The blonde declared to the other ninja.

"No, you're not, the real Naruto happens to be carrying a spider tracer on him, so I know exactly in what direction he is. It so happens that Naruto is over in that direction." Peter said pointing to his right. "Then there's the fact that if you're going to try and pretend to be Naruto you should know that Naruto is a righty not a lefty. I think you just might be worse than Naruto is on the transformation jutsu. And let me tell you that's saying something. I mean he at least gets his details down right even if he overembellishes things a lot."

"Alright you got me so what? I'm still going to take your scroll. Now hand it over or else." The figure said as it changed into a Rain Ninja in a yellow rubber suit with a rebreather mask over his face.

"Or else what, you'll recommend your tailor to us?" Peter asked mockingly. "Last I checked rubber suits went out of fashion before the spandex that Lee likes to wear. I wasn't really trying before, but if you push it I will take you down."

"Whatever," the Rain Ninja said, "now which of you has the Scroll?"

"You want it come and find it." Sakura challenged drawing her own kunai.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to take you both on." The Rain Ninja said as he charged at them.

"Ah, ah, ah." Peter said as he leaped into the air. "You didn't say please." He admonished as he fired a stream of webbing at the ninja but he managed to leap away from the attack before it could strike him. The two of them then met in the air with kunai drawn. "You really don't want to try a test of strength with me." Peter said as he easily pushed the other ninja away and then performed a spin kick that sent the ninja sailing away. The Rain Ninja recovered and decided to keep a gap between them for the moment as he began putting some distance between them as he ran through the tree tops. Running in this sort of environment was what Peter did best though and he was quickly closing the gap. Peter chased after the ninja and saw a struggling Naruto on the ground.

"Hey get me out of here!" The blonde complained.

"Sakura get Naruto!" Peter ordered even as he focused on the Rain Ninja. He wasn't going to take his eyes off of the guy when he was this close.

"You better be ready to do what's required boy." The ninja said as he tossed several kunai at Peter. Peter dropped behind a branch to avoid the blades and then without knowing why he back flipped away from the branch only to watch as the branch exploded from a paper bomb. "Was that really necessary? I mean I'm sure that tree was real mean and scary, but did you have to go and blow it up like that?" He asked casually as he landed lightly on the ground. "I mean what did it ever do to you?"

"Enough, this is one test your failing." The Rain Ninja said as he came at Peter again.

"Didn't you learn not to try and take me on one on one yet?" Peter asked as he caught the extended arm and tossed the guy over his shoulder. "Keep your eyes open guys, his team could be close by." He warned the others who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Not here." The Rain Ninja panted. "We split up to take out you various rookie teams. We figured that none of you had enough training to be of any danger. Figured that you guys were all good on paperwork or something like which would allow us to take you out without any dangers to us. Obviously a big mistake, and not one we'll repeat." The ninja assured the group, as he began moving away from them.

"Not so fast." Peter said as he tossed a kunai at the ninja who swerved only to get hit with a strand of webbing. "Get Over Here!" Peter shouted jerking the Rain Ninja at him. The ninja came flying toward him and at the last second Peter decked him. "Spider Sting!" Peter chuckled as he looked at the downed figure.

"Well what are you going to do with him now?" Sakura asked as she saw the unconscious ninja. "I mean you're not planning on killing him are you?" She questioned uncomfortably as she eyed the figure.

"If he was trying to kill us then maybe." Peter returned to her. "Instead we'll scavenge him for food and supplies." The teen then began running his hands through the ninja's pockets and pouches. Naruto chuckled a bit as he kept his eyes alert for anyone or thing as his friend went through the quick procedure of searching for valuables. Sakura could only watch in awe as the two boys went about their duties with practiced ease. "Sakura grab his headband." Peter ordered.

The girl nodded as she removed the headband. "What now?" She asked as she held the cloth with the metal plate sewn into it.

"Tie it over his face so he can't see." Naruto said from his position up in a tree overhead. The girl nodded and did as she was ordered, blinding the Rain Ninja.

Peter then grabbed some of the Rain Ninja's own wire and quickly tied him up. "Naruto, catch." He said as he tossed several loose strands to the blonde who caught them and used them to pull the ninja up so he was now hanging upside down and blind.

While the boys were doing this, Sakura quickly divided the rest of the Ninja's gear into three separate packs that they could use. Once the boys were done hanging the ninja they accepted their extra supplies while a grinning Sakura quickly wrote a quick note on the Ninja.

Curious the boys looked at the note and chuckled.

Thanks for the supplies, it helps not having to carry them in. Konoha Team 7.  
>P.S Don't Get Eaten<p>

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Sakura-Chan." A laughing Naruto told the girl.

"Yeah no kidding." Peter said with amusement in his voice." We need to figure someway to figure out who is who though. We got lucky this time that they don't know about the spider tracers or the fact that Naruto and I are so close. What if it had been me they got the drop on though? Without any way of knowing you guys would have been taken down from surprise alone. My spider sense is all we have to I.D each other right now but what will you to use?"

"It should be something simple, so that we'll both remember it." Sakura said thoughtfully her eyes flicking to Naruto knowingly.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked in a clueless manner.

"How many people know the call signs that we use?" Peter asked curiously.

"Oh come on, it can't be that easy." Sakura argued.

"Why not? We haven't used them in a while, and if it gets to be needed I can always come up with some new ones that we can use." Peter assured the girl with a knowing tone.

"Fine, if we get separated we use our call signs." Sakura agreed reluctantly.

"As long as we're doing that though we might as well set our headsets up as well." Peter said as he dug into his equipment pouch and withdrew his earpiece and throat mike. The others nodded and dug around for their own equipment.

"Alright lets go." Naruto said as the group took off leaving the Rain Ninja to just hang around.

As they traveled they heard a roaring wind like sound they looked up and saw a giant cloud appear as the results of a fairly powerful jutsu hit rose into the air. "That's a pretty close hit, do you think we should go and investigate?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the results.

"Probably should, maybe we'll have gotten lucky and whoever it was knocked themselves out." Peter said hopefully." A strike like that would probably take up a lot of chakra. Maybe we can get the next scroll we need without any hassle." The others nodded their heads in agreement and headed towards where they had seen the smoke cloud. They were stopped as several kunai hit the ground in front of them. The group paused and looked up to see two grass ninja standing on an overhead tree branch.

"Wait a minute aren't those the partners of the crazy ninja with the tongue?" Naruto questioned as he eyed the pair that were standing above them.

"Good eye Naruto," Sakura said as she looked at the figures before them wondering what it was that this group was going to try and do to them.

"We can't let you interfere with what's going on." One of the figures said standing to block the group from moving onward. "We have our orders, and we would rather not have to deal with the consequences if we were to fail."

"Yeah, well it looks like the odds are in our favor." Naruto returned to them cockily. "I mean it is a two on three fight."

"Not everything is at it appears little Leaf trash." One of the Grass Ninja said arrogantly, as they reached into their jacket and withdrew a kunai. "Let me show you what happens to those that get in our way."

The group moved out of the way as more blades hit the trees that they had been standing on. "Sakura you and I have the one on the right, Naruto you have the one on the left, try and take them down as quickly as possible. The sooner we get past them the sooner we can see if there are any scrolls that we want where the fighting is." Peter ordered the group.

"Right," Sakura said as she drew a kunai in either hand.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said with a shrug. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A group of five Naruto's began charging their target while Peter and Sakura assaulted their own target.

The two Grass Ninja were not standing still though and leaped into the air to meet the attacks. One of them fell back and began throwing an assortment of kunai at Peter and Sakura while the other charged forward to meet the attack of Naruto and his clones.  
>Peter landed on a tree branch on another tree and brought his arms up and began deflecting the weapons that were being thrown at him with his bracers. The metal weapons easily knocked the otherwise deadly weapons to the side. Peter sighed as he was now stuck like this in deflecting the weapons. Sure he could jump and bounce around, but it would leave his legs open for getting hit. After this was over he was investing in a pair of shin guards like the ones that crazy Proctor lady Anko wore. If he had something like those then he could use his agility to knock the weapons back with all of his limbs. He was distracted from those thoughts though as he saw Sakura appear behind the Grass Ninja and with a forward thrust drive her kunai at the back of the ninja. The ninja stumbled a bit from the blow before turning around and an odd type of armor seemed to fall off the figure. A stunned Sakura stood there in surprise as she was then backhanded and sent sailing into the tree. At the last moment a log took her place and the girl was once again gone.<p>

"It would seem that the odds are becoming more and more in my favor." The Grass Ninja said with a cackle. "You can't get close to me, and if you do you can't hurt me. I believe that's game set and match before we even got started."

Peter grimaced as he tried to think of another tactic. The guy had already shown that he became a bit single minded in his attacks. If he could use that to his advantage, then perhaps he could do something to this guy. He leaped away from where he had been and turned to see that Naruto was also struggling against his opponent as well. Whoever these guys were they were really good, and were probably not the kind that they would normally have fought if they had a choice. At least they wouldn't have fought them on their own. Still the choice was gone and they needed to figure a way to stop these guys before they did something that they couldn't recover from. As two more blades came at him he twisted out of the way and caught the blades he looked down at the weapons and was surprised. These were like no blade that he had ever seen. They were a kind of hardened yellow stuff that he had never seen before. "So what is this stuff anyways?" He asked as he deflected more of the weird colored weapons.

"They're my specialty Leaf Trash." The Ninja said in return. "I am from the Fuma Clan of the Land of Rice Fields." The boy said. "We specialize in chakra string style attacks. I serve my Lord and he takes care and defends my people."

"Well it sounds like your Lord decided to pick a fight with the wrong people if he decided to pick a fight with Konoha." Peter returned to the other ninja his mind was already flying though as he listened. The Land of Rice Fields was nowhere near the Land of Grass how could this Grass Ninja be a ninja from that Clan? Something about this didn't make any sense. "Now what are these things?" He asked, as he tossed the pair of strange kunai back at the Grass Ninja.

The Grass Ninja laughed as he caught the blades. "Maybe I should show you." The Ninja said, as he made a hand sign and suddenly the henge fell as a new figure stood before him. This wasn't the Grass Ninja he had been fighting a moment ago. This figure was an older teen, with dark skin and was dressed in gray and purple, he had a Sound Village headband, and he had two extra sets of arms coming out of his ribs.

"Talk about a new you, it must be a pain having to buy clothes." Peter noted, as he watched the figure as he then began spitting and suddenly several more of the odd kunai came out of the guy's mouth and e began throwing more weapons with all six of his hands. Peter had a flash of what looked like an older version of himself in red and blue pants and a mask while he stood before a large mirror. It was both disturbing and amazing all at the same time. One of things he noticed was that he had no shirt and that he had six arms just like this guy did. Was this an evolution of his bloodline? "So it's a Spider Bloodline vs. Spider Bloodline." He said, as he came to a stop and looked at the figure before him. Trying his best not to think how similar that the two of them really were.

"Oh yeah I've heard of you." The Sound Ninja said. "You're the Aburame Clan's little orphan bloodline user. They think that you're so special because you have some spider powers."

"Yeah they call me Peter." The ninja said waving his hand in greeting.

"I am Kidōmaru Fūma, ** a member of the Sound Four, the personal body guards to Lord Orochimaru." The older boy said arrogantly. "If you continue to try and come this way I will destroy you."

"Orochimaru, as in the Sannin?" Peter asked in surprise as he recognized the name the other boy was using.

"Yes one and the same." Kidōmaru said with a smirk. "Do you really think that you have what it takes to fight me?

"Let's see, you have a few years experience on me, but unless I miss my guess I'm also stronger and possibly faster than you." Peter said as he began assessing the danger that the older boy posed. "When it comes to webbing you have a whole different style for it, while mine comes from my wrists you either spit it out or use it as a sort of armor. You've also figured some way of channeling your chakra into your webbing making it stronger and can shape it into weapons as you need to. You've got spider threads all over the place to detect anyone moving around which means that you have to rely on those instead of a spider sense as well though."

"Good eye," Kidōmaru complimented grudgingly, "I didn't think that Leaf Trash weakling like you would notice something like that."

"So the real question I have is are we related?" Peter asked curiously. "I don't have any memories of my time before the Leaf, but I know things that I shouldn't, and can figure things out without any troubles whatsoever. Why is that, and are we connected somehow?"

"You think that we're related?" Kidōmaru asked in shocked surprise he then reared his head back and laughed at the younger boy before him. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I don't know who or what you are, but I can say with certainty that we are in no way related. In fact if you stand still I'll just spill your blood and be done with it." He said as he made several gestures and suddenly he was pulling a giant bow and some arrows out of his mouth.

"Man talk about a nasty case of indigestion." Peter said as he eyed the weapon.

"You talk too much." Kidōmaru said as he knocked an arrow and then pulled back with several hands and released the arrow. Peter brought his arms up and deflected the arrow the force of the arrow sent him sliding back on the tree branch. He looked down at his bracer and saw that the metal had a small nick in it where the arrow head had punctured and that there was a small amount of blood dripping out. He really couldn't take a lot more hits like that.

"Sakura go and help Naruto, this is a spider thing." Peter ordered, as he saw the pink haired girl launch several more kunai at Kidōmaru.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked as she appeared at an angle that would easily entrap the older boy.

"GO!" Peter said, the girl nodded and leaped off the branch to join Naruto. Peter looked down to see that Naruto was fighting what looked like two gray haired guys that looked exactly alike. "So you're the bad spider and I'm the good spider then?" Peter questioned the boy. "Do you mind if I were to call you Eddie, or would that be too much? Maybe Kiddie. He mused thoughtfully.

"I'm going to rip you heart out." The Sound Ninja returned as he began spitting small web nets at the boy. Peter saw the incoming attacks and began dodging the attack he then fired his own web net at Kidōmaru. The boy smirked as he created some of his web kunai and tossed them into his web causing them to shred. "Game on." Kidōmaru said, and soon the two were bouncing back and forth amongst the trees firing webs at each other. Occasionally the two would change it up with some other weapons, but it become primarily a battle between their particular spider abilities.

Peter was able to dodge and anticipate the attacks, but Kidōmaru was much more relentless and the chakra he enfused his webbing with made it all the more difficult that and the fact that he could fire five different attacks at once made it difficult. He looked down briefly and saw that Sakura and Naruto were holding their own against the gray haired twins. He felt his spider sense tingle and jumped over another net that actually shredded through a tree branch like a saw. Peter twisted in the air and shot a strand of webbing from either arm at two more spinning webs. His webs knocked the attacks off course and Peter was able to turn back to facing Kidōmaru.

"You should finish one game before you let another distract you." Kidōmaru lectured with a grin.

"Kidōmaru Sakon, Ukon that is enough." A voice echoed throughout the trees. "I have finished with what I needed to do report to the rendezvous point."

"Huh, well I guess we'll have to call this one a draw." Kidōmaru said with a grin. "Next time you might not get so lucky, and I might use my real power against you. You're lucky that we wanted to keep anyone from noticing us. If I had used my real power you would be nothing more than a smear on the ground now."

"Kidōmaru we're leaving." A figure said, the dark skinned boy smirked before he leaped after his companion.

Team 7, watched as the pair of ninja leave. "What was that all about?" Naruto questioned, getting equally confused and concerned looks from his teammates who had no more idea than he did.


	17. The Forest of Death part 2

Own denada of the characters.

* * *

><p>Peter huffed and puffed a few seconds as he watched the retreating forms of the pair of Sound Ninja before he leaped to the ground next to his friends. Once he got there he collapsed to the ground tiredly. "I think that I could go without having to deal with those guys again." He said tiredly.<p>

"No kidding," Naruto panted, "but hey we made them run away right?" He said brightly causing the other two to stare at their teammate in disbelief.

"Idiot, they left because they didn't think that we were worth the trouble." Sakura growled at Naruto, too tired to even bother taking a swing at him. "They were both so strong compared to us."

"Yeah well come on, we need to get out of here before they decide to come back." Peter said as he forced himself to his feet. "I really don't want to find out what they'll do if they want to finish us off or something."

"Right." The other two said as they slowly climbed to their feet and chose a direction, and began running doing their best to put some distance between them and their battle field.

"So far we've been in two different fights, and all we've got to show for it is some extra supplies." Naruto grumbled. "There has to be a better way of doing this."

"You figure it out, you tell me." Peter said as he checked his pocket and saw that they still had their Heaven Scroll, it would be embarrassing if that ninja had managed to pick his pocket after all that. The group stopped though as they saw something that they hadn't been expecting a giant black snake like thing was fighting with a real snake. The only problem was that the black snake was only about half the size of the giant snake and was obviously losing.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked in confusion as Team 7 watched the writhing figures twist and turn as they tried to strange each other.

"Look down there." Sakura said pointing. The group looked to see a roughed up Sai busily doing something with a scroll. A moment later a second black snake rose off of the paper to engage the large snake. The now outnumbered snake writhed angrily as it tried to shake off the two chakra serpents. Within moments the snake was pinned and the last of its life was being choked out of it. Sai nodded as the snake suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He then rose to his feet and made a hand sign and the hissing serpents suddenly turned into black liquid. The boy took an unsteady step and then fell face first into the ground.

"Come on let's check on him." Sakura said as the trio rushed to his side. The group looked the older ninja over worriedly.

"Well?" Peter asked the girl.

"Chakra exhaustion," Sakura explained, "he must have used up nearly all of his strength fighting that snake."

"It was the second snake." Sai rasped out.

"Second, you mean there are more of those things out here?" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes began looking around for anymore snakes as if creatures that large could just sneak up on them.

"He must have been so busy fighting those things that he used all his chakra up." Peter noted as he hefted the boy up. "Which way is your team?" He questioned, Sai pointed along a path that was close to the way that they had just come. "Great, we got to go back that way." Peter grumbled.

"What could do this to him though," Sakura asked worriedly, "and do you think Sasuke-kun is alright?"

"Looks like we'll find out soon enough." Naruto told the girl, as they headed back the way they came. A few minutes later they saw the other two members of the team lying on the ground unconscious.

"It looks like they've been through hell and back, or at least the Bronx." Peter noted, as they began checking the other members of the rival team over.

"Oh Saskue-Kun, what did they do to you?" Sakura simpered, as she examined the other boy with worry. As they examined them they saw Saskue's teammates slowly but surely start to wake up. "Easy there," Sakura said as she helped them up. "Whatever happened to you guys was enough to take you all out."

"What happened," Naruto asked, "I mean what could do this to all of you? Saskue may be a teme but he's not weak." The blonde admitted grudgingly.

"Orochimaru," Hyō returned as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"As in the Sannin?" Sakura asked she recalled everything that she had ever read on the three Legendary Sannin. They were three of Konoha's most powerful Ninja alive that were not Hokage. They were said to be powerful enough to take on whole groups of ninja without even breaking a sweat. If she remembered correctly they had been instrumental in the last war and had all been students to the Third Hokage. There was Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade the Slug Princess, and Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. For various reasons each of them had decided to leave Konoha. Of the three, only Orochimaru had criminal status for some unknown reason that was not talked about. All three were ranked as S class ninja in the Bingo Book, and were flee on sight for any but the most powerful groups of ninja.

"Why would the Sannin Traitor want to do this to you guys though?" Peter asked curiously as he looked at the downed figures. "I mean, why would he care about the Chunnin Exams? It just doesn't make any sense for a powerful ninja like him to concern himself over."

"He had his reasons I am sure." Hyō said stiffly as he continued to examine his comrades. "You should leave and continue with your mission though. If you are hoping to take our scroll though, then you are too late. It was destroyed during the fight with Sannin Orochimaru."

"Did you at least hit him back?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Of course Saskue did." Sakura said indignantly for her crush.

"Unfortunately we did not manage to do anything that the Sannin did not want us too." Hyō returned to the team. "Now why are you still here?" He questioned again. "There is nothing here for you."

"We're here because you're Leaf Ninja, and it's our job to make sure that all of our people get out in one piece." Peter returned to the other boy irritably. "Well that and Sakura has a crush on the Duck Butt head and Naruto and I never were very good at leaving well enough alone." He joked at the other boy.

"Very well." Hyō returned emotionlessly with an accepting nod. "You should leave now though, they are my responsibility. The safety of the Sharrigan and the Uchiha Clan Heir shall be mine until Sasuke can awaken himself."

Peter nodded his head. "Fine, be safe though. Team 7 we need to move out, we got things to do and people to beat on." The other members nodded as they checked their supplies before heading off.

* * *

><p>The team had traveled for 15 minutes looking for signs of anyone or thing that might have a scroll. So far they had come up with nothing. "Anything guys?" Peter asked over his radio, glad they had remembered to use them as it allowed them to cover a slightly larger area.<p>

"Nothing," Naruto's voice returned, "I can't find anybody out here." The blonde complained in annoyance. "Where is everybody?"

"Well keep your guard up, remember that Orochimaru is out there somewhere and that he took out Saskue and his entire team without even trying." Peter cautioned the other members of the team. "There's no telling what he could do to us if he decided we were in his way."

"All to true, perhaps you would like a demonstration?" A silky voice questioned in an amused tone.

Peter swallowed as he turned to look ahead of him as he saw along haired man with scaled skin wearing the familiar purple and cream colors of the Sound Village Ninja smirking at him. The guy was just casually leaning against a tree trunk watching him. Peter could have also sworn there was no one there a moment ago as well. "Guys, I got a snake problem over here." He said worriedly. A few moments later the other two had shunshinned alongside of their friend.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Orochimaru questioned as he looked the team over with interest. "When I saw that Kidōmaru, Sakon, and Ukon hadn't turned you all into smears I was half expecting to see some competent ninja. Instead all I find is a pair of loudmouthed fools and a masked jokester. Then again there is the mysterious foreigner with a most unique bloodline that allows you to mimic the skills and abilities of a spider. I would love to get inside of your body and see just what it is that makes you work. I'm sure that there are so many interesting things in you that would help in my work." The man said with a silky voice that set all of them on edge. There was an underlying edge of menace to the voice despite its pleasantness.

"Huh, I think that I could pass on being used as a target for you and your crazy science projects." Peter shot back at the Sannin. "Because despite your similarities, what with you skin tone and eye coloring Doc Conners you ain't."

Orochimaru chuckled at the defiant youth before him. "Oh trust me, when I say that in time you shall be useful to me if I think you have any potential. Still, I suppose a test of your abilities and skills would be helpful it would let me know if you're actually worth the effort to deal with though." The ninja said casually as he watched the trio as if judging whether or not they were worth the effort it would take to disable. "Besides I've already dealt with Saskue-Kun and appraised his skills, now I want to see just what it is that you can do. Considering the fact that the three of you managed to stand up to two members of my Sound Four it means that there is more to each of you than meets the eye. Then again they were having to keep their abilities down so that they didn't attract any unwanted attention, had they truly used their power well I have no doubt that they would have dealt with you easily enough. Despite all of the potential that the Rookies of your year have, you are still a far cry from being registered as an actual threat to any of my people."

"I don't think so freak," Naruto growled as he drew his kunai in anticipation of the upcoming fight that it looked like they were about to have. "You want to take on Team 7, then come on we'll show you what we got."

"Yeah, what Naruto said." Sakura hesitantly agreed, not looking anywhere near as confident as her friend did.

"Well, it's either fight you or let you use us for target practice and I'm really not a fan of being used as target practice." Peter said as he quickly fired his webbing the group watched as a strand of webbing wrapped itself around the Sannin trapping him within a cocoon.

"Most interesting a form of organic webbing that you can fire from your wrist." Orochimaru noted as he examined the webbing for a moment. That would be easier to use in combat situations than Kidōmaru's method of using webbing." THe man took a second to study the webbing before his body fell apart into a pile of squishy mud.

"Crap, a mud clone." Peter said as he jumped off the tree branch as he tried to go where he wasn't expected. Naruto and Sakura had gone high which gave them a wide range of attacks to look for.

"Orochimaru where are you. are you afraid of us?" Naruto demanded as he looked around for where the Sannin had vanished to.  
>"Naruto, let's try and not make the Sannin angry enough to kill us alright?" Sakura pleaded with her teammate.<p>

Orochimaru's voice echoed throughout the forest in response to the outburst from the blonde boy. "Do you really think that you actually stand a chance against me little ninja? If you wish to join in this little test of mine though I think that I can allow for that to happen. Who knows if your all lucky then you all might survive what I'm about to do to you. Let's see if you're really as capable as you like to make people think you are." There was a large cloud of smoke off to the side and suddenly a large serpent towered over Team 7.

"You've got to be kidding me." Peter said as he looked up at the creature. "What are you some kind of tamer, and where's the ball you keep that guy in?"

Orochimaru ignored the boy as he focused on his serpent. "Deal with those two, I want the bug for myself." The snake seemed to understand as it lunged at Naruto, while its tail tried to knock Sakura away leaving Peter alone to face off with the pale figure that was now staring at him with interest.

"What is it with some people?" Peter asked with a sigh as he gestured to the arachnidan emblem on his clothes. "I mean it's a spider, not a bug but a spider. As in 8 legs, yet you have to go and call me a bug which has only six. Heck you have a guy that works for you that has eight limbs, so you should know this. You're even a card carrying member of the evil scientist association, you should know these things and yet you still refer to me as a bug. Why can't you evil types ever get it right? Is there some sort of mental block in your heads or something?"

"I think you should talk less and show me what your capable of instead little spider." Orochimaru ordered. "Striking Shadow Snakes." He said, as he made a punching motion and Peter was forced to drop even farther as several snakes erupted from Orochimaru's sleeve as they tried to bind or bite the elusive ninja. "Now that is good, your a fast one. One of the faster ninja's that I've seen for your age. Given enough time you might even rival some of the masters when it comes to speed."

"Thanks I think, but speed's not all I have." Peter said as he shot a webline out and then swung himself in a loop over a tree branch and both of his feet slammed into the Sannin. "I'd like to think that I eat my spinach as well." He added as he then swung his arm only for his wrist to be caught.

"I have to wonder boy, do you even know what it is that your blathering about?" Orochimaru questioned curiously as he then swung Peter around and slammed his back into the trunk of a tree.

Peter groaned as he felt the impact. "Oh yeah that's going to bruise." He complained as he felt the spot.

"Your body appears to be quiet resilient as well." Orochimaru noted as he continued to inspect Peter and his abilities impassively. "Impressive for one so young to already be as durable as you are. Most ninja don't reach that level until their mid-teens. The fact that you have already managed to do so speaks highly of your bloodline. How is it that I've never heard of it before though?"

"In case you missed the memo, I'm not exactly from around here." Peter grunted as he glared at the figure. "If you want to tell me where I'm from though maybe I'll help you figure it all out."

"A most interesting proposition," Orochimaru admitted, "but I think I would prefer just pulling the answers from your mind. I almost wish that I had found you earlier your body would have made an excellent host."

"Sorry I've already tried that, and it didn't suit me." Peter returned to the Sannin. "There's also the fact that the whole tongue thing is just something that I really can't do. I've got personal issues when it comes to having a giant tongue coming out of my mouth. Next thing you know you'll be trying to add in fangs or an interest in eating someone's brains out. Hope you don't take it personally if I'm not interested in being your host though, I know that some of you guys can get rather upset if you're told no."

"Let's see just how fast that speed really is." Orochimaru said, as he continued his attack. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." He said, and Peter found himself trying to move out of the way as several small fireballs tried to strike him the fact that they were spaced out made it more difficult to dodge them.

While Peter was in the air the Sannin appeared above the Gennin. Peter tried to swing his arm behind him only for the limb to be caught. Moving faster than the ninja would have thought a kunai slashed his arm spilling blood all over the place. "This could prove useful." Orochimaru noted as he took a scroll out and sealed the blade away.

"Great, now you're a vampire as well." Peter said as he did a quick check on his arm. "I almost wish that you had tried to use a needle instead of a kunai though." He then charged and jumped into the air, and slammed both of his feet into the man sending the Sannin flying.

The two landed with a crash Peter balancing on his damaged arm while Orochimaru had been slammed into a tree hard enough to crack it. "Now that is interesting, you're nearly as strong as Tsunade was when she was a youngster. I didn't think that there was anybody that was that strong outside of her Clan." The Sannin said as he eyed the crack his impact had just made. It was also kind of freaky to Peter as he realized that the man appeared to be uninjured. "Your blood will have all sorts of secrets in it I'm sure. Possibly even better than some of the older samples that I stole when you first appeared." Orochimaru informed the boy.

"What can I say I eat my wheaties." Peter returned, his head then shot up. "Wait, you stole my blood?"

"Yes, I did. It turns out that hospital security is rather lax in comparison to some of the other secure places. I've often wondered if you weren't a side effect of some of my experimentation with the Impure Resurrection technique." Orochimaru said as he eyed the boy before him. "Perhaps this new sample will tell me something new now that it seems a majority of your abilities are now active. While I've yet to find anything that says you are a result, I've yet to find anything that would deny it as well. Are there any other skills that you have?" Orochimaru questioned with curious interest. "I would love to see what else it is that you're capable of. Maybe even test you to find your true potential." The Sannin licked his lips hungrily at the thought of examining the figure before him.

"You mean beside the fact that I don't have to use chakra to stick to things?" Peter asked with amusement.

"Agility, strength, precognitive awareness, webbing, clinging ability, and who knows what else." Orochimaru said as he listed the abilities that the boy had from his bloodline. "I think that I shall wait to see how well you do for the rest of the exam before I make a final choice, but you could be a good secondary choice if I need one." The Sannin said as he looked the boy over. "I have a feeling that we shall meet again boy."

"Maybe sooner than you think." Peter said he rushed the ninja and landed a blow into the ninja. "Spider-Sting!" he said as he used a taijutsu move that he had been working on. The blow caught the Sannin by surprise as he was tossed into a tree.

"Yes, most impressive." Orochimaru hissed, as he rubbed his face. "Perhaps I should remind you just who and what it is that you are trying to fight though." He said in an almost thoughtful manner. He seemed to disappear and Peter was left looking around for wherever the ninja might have gone to.

"Where is he?" Peter muttered as he anxiously searched the treetops.

"I'm everywhere and nowhere is that not the way of the ninja little Gennin?" Orochimaru's voice echoed around him. "All you have to do is look towards the shadows."

Peter eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out where the voice had come from. His Spider-Sense tingled and he moved watching as several kunai slammed into the branch he had been on moments before. He turned his head in the direction that the blades had come from.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" A wind ripped through the area and tore at Peter.

The ninja did his best to stay stuck to the branch, a ripping sound and he saw that the bark was being pulled away and suddenly he was lifted up and slammed into a tree trunk. Peter grimaced as he searched for his attacker. How was he supposed to fight someone he couldn't even see? He turned around and nearly fell as he saw the Sannin was behind him.

"Shall we continue?" Orochimaru questioned and Peter rushed forward and the two began a taijutsu match. Peter scowled a bit as he realized while he was on the offense Orochimaru wasn't even really trying he was still testing him seeing what the limits of his strength was. Despite the fact he was giving it all he was merely being played with. "Fine, you want show I'll give you a show." He said as he began going through some hand motions. Kakashi had told him to save his attacks until he had no choice. He couldn't think of another time than this as being good. "Spider Style: Web Bullets!" He said, and began firing several small pellet sized versions of his webbing at his opponent. This was something he and Kakashi had come up with together he just couldn't ever seem to merge the chakra and webbing together right though. After fighting with Kidōmaru he realized that he really could add chakra to his webbing. He wouldn't be able to do a large amount, but for something like this he should be able to manage it. The attack lifted the ninja up and tore through the body of the figure before him. The ones that missed the ninja hit the tree and tore through the tree.

"Most impressive," Orochimaru said, "your confrontation with Kidōmaru obviously gave you some ideas on how to make better use of your chakra. Your development shall be most interesting to watch." The ninja said before he fell apart into another mud clone.

Peter fell to his knees in exhaustion, he was beginning to wonder if becoming a Chunnin was even worth all the hassle that he was having to deal with while he was out here. It sure didn't help his pride that he had only managed a couple of decent hits on the Sannin while he had been tossed all over the place. He turned to look to see an equally tired Naruto leaning against a tree. It looks like they had both been raked over the coals. Peter remembered that he would need to ask his friends how they had managed to hold those two gray haired guys off, because if they were anything like the spider guy he had fought it should be an interesting story for him to hear.

"Alright you two, I think we've done enough for today." Sakura said. "I think it would be better for all of us if we rested for now. I'll make camp." The two boys nodded as they fell tiredly to the ground while Sakura prepared their camp. Sakura looked rough but had obviously played a supporting roll against the snake. Naruto was quick to offer suggestions on how better to add in better defenses and despite his weariness climbed back to his feet and helped Sakura in hiding the camp. While they did that Peter treated the large slice he had on his arm. His healing factor would make it disappear soon, but until then it was going to be a pain. The bad part about healing really fast was that all of the pain one would feel was doubled as the skin knitted together faster. Once that was done the group ate cold rations before they began turning in. Sakura had the first watch and after three hours she woke Peter up.

"Hey," a weary Peter said as he accepted the water bottle that Sakura gave him.

"Hey, Sakura said she turned to look over at Naruto her mind obviously thinking about something else.

"Okay go ahead and ask, it's obvious that you've got questions." Peter said, as his mind became more alert and he was tired of watching the girl watch Naruto. Besides he needed her to be at the top of her game with as little distraction as possible.

"I was just wondering if you saw Naruto fighting with the snake summon that Orochimaru was using." Sakura said as she seemed relieved to finally ask her questions.

"Not really, I was too busy trying to survive what the scale faced slobbering Sannin was trying to do to me." Peter admitted to the girl. He rubbed his arm as he remembered that he had not really fared any better against the Sannin than the Uchiha had. "Not that I did all that well against him either."

"Well he did beat Saskue-Kun." Sakura reminded the masked boy.

Peter nodded at this deciding not to get into the matter on whether he was better than Saskue or not. "I'm guessing something happened with Naruto?" He asked reminding her of the subject that they had been on.

The girl nodded her head in agreement. She knew that Peter and Naruto both knew more about each other than anyone else besides maybe Kakashi-Sensei and the Hokage."Yeah, his eyes went red, his nails turned into claws, and there was this red chakra like stuff that surrounded him. Do you have any idea just what it was that I saw?" Sakura asked him hopefully. "I don't think I've ever read about anything like that. I was hoping maybe the Aburame's had said something about it."

"I have a few ideas on what it was." Peter admitted reluctantly. The girl smiled and looked at Peter eagerly. "However, it's something that Naruto needs to tell you not me." At hearing Peter say this Sakura shoulders slumped. "As far as I know, it's just an extra boost that gives him more chakra and a few extras. There's a lot more to it than that but that's the basis that I know."

Sakura nodded her in acceptance of his choice. "It's just I remember Haku mentioning something like this when he was describing how he fought Naruto on the Bridge." The girl said. "I also remember how weird his voice sounded during the fight. I thought at first it was the Zabuza's mist distorting the sounds, but the more I think about it the more I wonder." The girl admitted to her teammate.

"Get some rest Sakura, when the time comes I doubt you're going to care all that much that Naruto has a bit extra juice in him when the going gets tough." Peter told her. "Besides the Forest of Death is hardly the Time or place to have those sorts of conversations or worries." The girl nodded and walked over to her bag to get the sleep that she could. Peter sighed as he considered what he had learned. He remembered the fight at the Bridge and the chakra shroud that had covered Naruto. There had been something dangerous and scary about it. The fact that it had happened again made him think of some short man with claws. He wondered what it meant and why the words berserker rage were the ones that came to mind. He had no doubt that if Saskue had been on the team or hurt that Sakura wouldn't have even noticed what happened to his friend. However, the team that they were on didn't have Saskue, and sooner or later they were going to have to let Sakura in on the secret that Naruto had. Particularly if the Fox though it was alright to come out whenever Naruto was under stress. He would have to talk to Kakashi-Sensei about that and find out just what it meant. He really didn't want to deal with his friend losing control, but he also knew that Sakura was going to have to be told in order for the team to work together.

After three hours where he considered all of these things he got the fun duty of waking Naruto up. "Try and stay awake buddy."

Peter told his friend as he grabbed his bag and went back to sleep. Three hours later Peter was woken up by Sakura. "Well this is beginning to be a habit." He grumbled, as he accepted the water again. He turned to see Naruto was busy unpacking their breakfast. The trio quickly ate the rice ball breakfast before preparing to move on.

"So which way now?" Naruto asked his companions.

"We need to patrol to see if we can find any other teams." Sakura said knowingly. "We have only four more days to find another scroll and to get to the tower."

"Then we best get going." Peter returned as he placed the last of his gear away. "Let's move." The other two nodded and headed out. The group found themselves heading back the way that they had come from before. Peter figured they would make a quick check on Sasuke and his Team just to make sure that they weren't hurt before they would then move on to finding a scroll of their own. The group landed on a tree branch overlooking the place where the team had set up camp to find something that they hadn't expected. The Sound Team had decided to attack the weakened group. Unfortunately for Saskue and his team, they only had one functioning member at the moment. Hyō wasn't going out easily though, as he seemed to disappear and reappear all over the place the guy was like a ghost moving in and out of the shadows to strike at the trio of Sound ninja.

"He can't keep that up for long." Peter said, as he watched the guy head butt the mummy before jumping back into the shadows only to show up again behind the girl who blocked his sneak attack. Rather than pushing against her he folded himself back into the shadows to appear next to the unmasked male member who had been preparing to attack the motionless Saskue and Sai. The guy got a couple of blows to his kidneys courtesy of Hyō. Peter's prediction was true, as a moment later Hyō found himself in a grappling position and suddenly the other two members were on him. The girl had thrown something and suddenly the dark clothe ninja was having trouble standing then the mummy swung his arm and the ninja began screaming in pain as he began to bleed from his nose.

"What a weakling." The mummy said. "I mean seriously what were they thinking letting someone like him be a ninja? If he hadn't kept on moving in and out of the shadows the fight would have been over a lot sooner."

"Yeah, yeah let's just kill the Uchiha brat and get this over with though." The girl said as she drew a pair of kunai and began walking towards the two unconscious boys. "We might as well take care of the whole team while we're at it." She suggested, getting chuckles from the others as they each drew a kunai of their own to deal with the ninja.

Sakura suddenly blurred from her observation spot and was between the girl and Saskue. "Well I guess that answers the question as to whether or not we're going to help them." Peter said dryly. "Although it does kind of ruin any chance we had for surprise." He added in mock complaint, the two boys moved forward to intercept the other members only for a trip wire to go off and several trees that had explosive tags went off. The tags tore the trees out of the ground so that they collapsed around the two in a box like formation. A final tag went off and another tree fell closing the two other members of team 7 off from the rest of the fight.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled, as he tried to claw his way through the trees that had captured them.

"We've got to get out of here first." Peter informed his panicking friend. "After we do that, then we can help Sakura." Peter assured the blonde who nodded as they began working on getting out of the trap that Hyō had obviously set up. They had to do this quickly, there was no telling what Sakura would be able to do against three bloodthirsty Sound Ninja or what they might do to her.


	18. Thorns of a Flower

own nothing

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno swallowed nervously as she tried to take in everything. This was nothing like she had been expecting when she signed up for this. She was Sakura Haruno the female member of the Konoha Training Squad 7. She was pinked haired, and wore a blood red battle kimono with shorts on underneath. She was supposed to be in the Forest of Death as part of an exam that would allow her to move up in rank in the Konoha Ninja Core. The Chunnin Rank was one that put you above a Gennin, but was still below a Jonnin. Chunnin were often given the missions that required more power and skill than a Gennin had, but less than any of the Jonnin had. They were also at times put in charge of Gennin Teams when the Mission was not to dangerous.<p>

This was nothing like she had expected though. She could understand that the tests themselves were hard. She had weathered through Chunnin and their henge tactics, struggled her way through Ibiki Morino's test and then put up with the stress of his tenth question barely managing to pull through that. After she had done all that she had to come out here and perform a combination combat/survival exercise against the other remaining Chunnin hopefuls. Ever since the test had started nothing had gone right though. The test was dangerous enough but once you added in the return of one of Konoha's most powerful ninja criminals, the infamous S Ranked Orochimaru the Snake Sannin it made things even more difficult. So far they had been forced to face off with the Sannin's bodyguards once and then the Sannin himself. Something that had definitely not been a part of the test she was sure. Now to add in to all of that, she was now having to face off on her own with an entire Sound Ninja squad. The Sound Ninja just happened to be the personal soldiers of Orochimaru though.

"So why are you doing this, and I mean the real reason?" Sakura demanded as she got herself ready. Part of her hoped that the others would use the time that she was talking to get out of their cage. Her only real chance of survival was if she could buy enough time for them to figure a way out of those trees. If they could break through Haku's mirrors, then surely some giant trees wouldn't cause them too much trouble. "I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows. I know he did something to Saskue, and it's made him like this, and now you want to kill him while he can't defend himself?"

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that. First I'm going to kill this girl and then I'm going to finish off Saskue and his whole miserable team." The unmasked boy growled out angrily.

"Zaku wait." The mummy said

"What, why?" Zaku questioned his companion.

"Remember the entire place is covered in traps thanks to that other ninja. While she may not know where they are neither do we. If we try and attack her there's no telling what we may set off." The mummy informed his companion.

Zaku nodded his head as his eyes scanned around looking for any traps. "There aren't any in the air." He pointed out. "Let's finish this."

"Agreed." The girl said and the three ninja jumped into the air.

Sakura smiled at the incoming ninja. "The only reason that you couldn't see the traps is because you were facing the wrong way." She lectured the trio as she sliced through several bits of wire that had already been set up.

"What? She must have seen those wires and shunshinned herself next to them to not only hide them from our notice but to use them to hold us back." The mummy ninja said.

"That's right I did." Sakura said, as she ducked into a kneeling position as several kunai launchers fired and their blades soared over her head and at the group.

"These are mine." Zaku said as he held his hands out and suddenly several gusts of wind erupted from his palm knocking the blades away.

Not deterred Sakura fired two more kunai and set off some more traps. Several sharpened discs and a pair of swinging logs came from the sides and above.

"Dosu deal with the log I've got the discs." Zaku said, as he stretched his arms out and fired a burst of wind either way. The mummy man nodded as he jumped up into the air and leading in with the arm with the metal cover he knocked the log away shattering it.

"You've still got a long way to go little girl, relying so much on other people's work is no way to go about it. You should probably make a bit more effort don't you think?" Dosu taunted the pink haired ninja.

Sakura swallowed nervously as she saw that all three of the ninja were going to come down at once. This was not going to be easy, she wondered vaguely if she was even going to slow these guys down. Right now would be a great time for one of Naruto or Peter's insane last minute rescues she thought to herself.

"Leaf Hurricane." A voice echoed, and suddenly a green blur was amongst the group of attackers knocking them back. As they slid back the way that they had come the trap that they had avoided by making their leap was now triggered and more kunai came at them and a pit filled with sharpened stakes opened below them.

"Hang on." The girl said as she threw several strands of ninja wire around that each of the Sound ninja were able to grab onto and swing away from the incoming danger before they were hit by blades or fell into the pit.

"Who did that?" Dosu growled angrily.

"Over there." Zaku said, nodding towards a figure that was standing in a defensive position in front of Sakura.

"It looks like you also need to make more of an effort." Lee said as he eyed the trio of Sound Ninja.

"Who are you?" Dosu snarled angrily at the new arrival.

"I am the handsome devil of the Leaf Village, My name is Rock Lee." The spandex clad ninja proclaimed.

"What are you doing here Lee?" A surprised Sakura asked the older boy.

"I will always appear anywhere that you are in trouble Sakura." Lee promised the girl behind him.

"But right now on this test we're enemies." Sakura returned to the boy in confusion.

"As are the ninja who's lives that you are so valiantly guarding." Lee pointed out to her. "Besides I already told you that I will protect you until I die."

Sakura looked surprised as she heard that. It was also uncomfortable as she realized that this boy that hardly knew her had the same devotion to her that she did Saskue. "Thank you then Rock Lee."

"It looks like I have no choice then." Dosu said as he tossed an Earth Scroll to his teammate. "Zaku, I'll let you have one of the unconscious ones, I'll deal with these two though." Saying this he pulled the sleeve of his jacket up to show the strange device he wore there and charged at the two ninja.

"Lee keep your distance." Sakura said even as she tried throwing kunai at the weapon in a hope that the blades would somehow disrupt or damage the weapon. She recognized the weapon as the same one that had managed to disable Kabuto in a matter of seconds with a single swing.

Dosu laughed at the girl as the blades bounced harmlessly off of melody arm. "It's going to take more than that to stop me girl." He said arrogantly.

Lee responded by lifting up a piece of ground to place between himself and the incoming Dosu. The piece of Earth shattered upon contact with Dosu's weapon arm. "I am positive that there is some sort of trick to your attack, therefore I will not waste my time trying to dodge it. After all both Sakura and I have seen your Jutsu before." While the ninja was blinded by the dirt storm that he had created Sakura ran forward her legs easily climbing the upturned Earth that Lee had created using Chakra to help her move up it as she came over the small hill she then delivered a butterfly kick to Dosu's face with both of her feet striking him before back flipping out of the way and slightly behind Lee.

While the ninja was dazed from the strike Lee came in beneath him with a kick that sent him flying into the air. Sakura watched as Lee jumped after Dosu coming up behind him while in the air. The bandages of the spandex clad ninja then snaked around the Sound Ninja covering him and effectively tying Dosu up. Lee then grabbed him in a bear hug as they began heading towards the ground and began spinning the two of them faster and faster. "Primary Lotus!" Lee called out, as they approached the ground. Lee released his hold at the last second and watched with surprise as Dosu climb out of a pile of dirt.

"How can that be?" A stunned Le questioned.

"That's a frightening jutsu." Dosu admitted from where he was still climbing to his feet. "It nearly took me out, even though I landed on this soft dirt." The others all saw the dirt where he had landed was indeed softer than the rest. A few feet away Zaku was climbing to his feet while brushing dirt off his hands. The boy had somehow managed to change the hardness of the dirt in time to save his teammate. "Now it's my turn though." Dosu said as he drew his weapon back again and charged at Lee. He was nearly in range when a pink blur slammed him to the side.

"Did you forget about me?" Sakura asked as she dealt several punches to the older ninja. The ninja grunted as he felt the girl before him using strength like he had not expected. He was pretty sure he even heard one his ribs crack under the assault.

Dosu climbed to his feet only for the girl to send several jabs to his arm he felt a tingling in his arm and realized that the weapon arm was no longer moving as fast as it should be and that his fingers were twitching." What did you do?" He demanded as he looked at his arm.

"I only hit the nerves in your arm making it harder for it to move." Sakura said with a grin. "I'm still learning the style though, that's why you can still move it. Another few months and I'll be good enough to make your arm useless. There are 19 major pressure points in the front of the body though." She said in a lecturing voice. "Let's see how many of them I can show to you. First there's the nose, she said striking him in the face causing him to falter, "a blow there can disorient or even break the nose, the temple is a good spot to disorient or knock someone out," she continued as she slammed her fist into the side of his head, "a blow to the larynx makes breathing difficult." She said as she moved forward to jab at his throat with her fingers.

Dosu ducked under the last blow and charged at Lee again. "Let's get you out of the way first." He snarled. "If I leave you the next time you hit me might kill me." He swung his arm and Lee gritted his teeth even as he tried to stay on his feet. "Your jutsu is fast, but ours is even faster because it travels at the speed of sound." Dosu boasted at his motionless opponent. Lee groaned as he fell to his knees in an effort to fight the effects of the jutsu. "Now it's your turn girl." He said as he turned to face Sakura and charged at her. His eyes widened as he saw her hands go back into their slicing formation. The girl would tear him apart at close range.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee called out weakly as he used a powerful kick.

Dosu ducked the attack that would have knocked him back. "Not as effective now is it." He sneered at the ninja. "It's actually amazing that you can even move much less use an attack. We'll just have to do something about that." The ninja swung, and his weapon arm and Lee blocked it with his arms but everyone could see the amplified sound waves as they knocked to the ground. "Now it's time to end it." Dosu said as he turned his attention back to Sakura. "You know, if your friend hadn't gotten in the way you might have used more of those pressure point attacks to take me down with." Dosu noted. "To think your little wannabe Samurai in shining armor is the reason that you're now stuck between the three of us and as long as I keep my distance when fighting you then I won't have to worry about you completely disabling my arms or any other parts of my body."

"Yeah? Well let's see how sure you feel about that distance when you have a bunch of blades sticking out of you." Sakura returned as she threw several shuriken hoping that the spinning weapons would be harder for him to dodge. Zaku surprised her though as he appeared and released another burst of wind that knocked her attack away. Sakura was forced into the defensive as her own shuriken came back at her blinding her for the moment. While Sakura was covering her face she felt a tugging sensation on the back of her head.

"My, my, what soft and shiny hair you have." The final member of the Sound Ninja said as she finally made a move and forced Sakura to her knees. "Imagine what would happen if you spent as much time on that fancy jutsu of yours instead of playing with your hair you might not be in this fix." She scolded while roughly shaking the pink haired girl's head. "Hey Zaku, I know what would be fun let's make the beauty queen watch as you finish off Saskue." She suggested maliciously.

"Works for me." Zaku said with an evil grin.

"Be careful, she might not look it but she is dangerous." Dosu warned the other two as he rubbed his arm. That attack is ANBU level knowledge. The others could see that his fingers were still twitching from where he had been struck.

"She just got lucky." Zaku said dismissively.

"Sakura…" Lee groaned out painfully from where he laid unable to even drag himself forward.

Sakura smirked at the girl holding her. "There's actually there's more to my hair being shiny than good conditioning. Though I could make some suggestions for you." The girl whipped her hair to the side and the Sound Ninja yelped in surprise as she felt several pinprick sensations as she released her hold on the hair. Sakura rolled away and glared at the other girl.

"What happened?" Zaku asked in surprise, as he saw that his teammate was now bleeding from her hand.

"I see, smart move." Dosu said from where he was standing.

"What the hell did she do to me?" The girl demanded as she looked down at her bloodied hand.

"Calm yourself Kin, I doubt it's all that bad." Dosu admonished her. "It's just our little girl here is full of surprises. Sebon needles are tied all throughout your hair aren't they girl?" Dosu questioned as he looked over at the smirking Sakura who had gotten back to her feet.

"Well of course, you didn't think that I kept my hair like that for a reason." Sakura mocked.

"Kin finish her!" Zaku said, angry that the girl had managed to get another hit on one of their members. Kin nodded as she leaped at Sakura and plunged a kunai into her only for a log to puff into her place. Sakura appeared twenty feet away and launched several kunai at Zaku.

"Kin move!" Zaku ordered. The girl nodded as she leaped away. "Slicing Sound Wave." He shouted sending the blades back only for the kunai to hit another log. Sakura appeared over Zaku and this time Zaku smirked as he launched several kunai at the dropping figure as he then turned to look where the next attack was coming from. "Where is she?" He questioned as he searched for her.

A still falling Sakura swung her hair and knocked the incoming blades away from her and then with a thrust from her own kunai she drove the blade into the shoulder of the ninja. While that was happening, she swung her hair again and the sebon needles in her hair all punched into his hand. Releasing the kunai she dealt a pair of nerve strike to his sternum causing the ninja to gasp as all of the air was forced from his lungs. She shook her hair and the sebon pulled out and with another shake she had his faced all scratched up. While he was coughing Sakura wrenched her kunai free. "You're the long range fighter, I had to deal with you before I could get to the others." Sakura noted to him grimly. "Now why don't you stay down while I deal with your friends." She suggested as she turned to face off against the other two.

Dosu and Kin looked at the girl with a new respect. The girl had managed to use Academy Level Jutsu and an advanced taijutsu to temporarily disable one of their more powerful members. Dosu also was no longer at a hundred percent thanks to the joint fight between Lee and Sakura.

"So who's next?" Sakura growled as she pulled out more blades.

"Take a rest Sakura we got it from here." A voice said. Sakura looked up and was surprised there was Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. "Surprised Forehead?" Ino questioned mockingly. "I swore I'd never let you show me up."

Sakura chuckled weakly at this despite her façade she knew she was running low on strength and chakra. Not that she was ever going to admit that to Ino. "What can I say Ino-Pig, for some people it just comes naturally. It's not my fault if you don't have the skills that I do."

"You so are not better than me." Ino returned.

"Wanna bet?" Sakura challenged.

"Grr, I don't even know why I was worried about you." Ino snapped. "Besides. I'm tired of you showing off in front of Saskue and hogging all the credit."

"You would know all about being a hog wouldn't you?" Sakura returned, though without the usual sting to the words.

"As fascinating as this might be, do you think we could focus on these guys?" Shikamaru questioned in a bored tone. "I mean that is why we came out here in the first place right?"

"More Leaf brat worms." Dosu noted. "Why don't all of you leave, this doesn't concern you."

Shikmaru grabbed the nervous looking Choji. "We're not leaving." He told his friend sternly.

"Oh come on Shikamaru these guys are bad news." Choji whined.

"I know that, but on the plus side for the moment they're down a member and we're not." Shikamaru returned to him. "Besides, this whole fight was Ino's idea unless you want to let a couple girls do all the work?"

"Heh, yeah sorry about that," Ino said, "but we are a squad right and like Shikamaru said they're weaker than us now."

"What like Neji was when he was off on his own?" Choji returned.

"Let's not talk about that long haired jerk." Ino returned in annoyance. She was still slightly annoyed that the former Rookie of the year had spurned her advances.

"Besides what's meant to happen will." Shikamaru assured the boy.

"This is suicide though." Choji complained to the other members of his team. "Come on let me out of here." He pleaded with his team. "Sakura can even take my place." He suggested hopefully.

"You'd really let a girl do your fighting?" Shikamaru questioned.

"If it meant I lived then you bet I would Shikamaru." Choji returned to his friend.

"Oh is that fat boy scared." Kin asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

This seemed to freeze Choji in place. "Did I just hear right. What did that witch just call me?" The boy asked in a suddenly calm voice. Shikamaru and Ino suddenly looked at their friend with worry. "You want to try and say that again?" he demanded.

"I asked if the fat boy was scared." Kin asked carelessly.

Choji spun around and glared at the girl. "Who are you calling fat? I'm just a little chubby okay!" He hollered at the girl as he released a large amount of killer intent. "That does it, now this is personal." He said turning to look at his teammates. "It's a fight to the death between Leaf and Sound. "

"Thanks a lot you crazy woman." Shikamaru said in annoyance. "Thanks to you and your mouth now we got to deliver, then again I suppose you couldn't help it, what with your being a woman and all though."

"Sakura you pull back." Ino said. "Keep Saskue and his team safe. Sakura nodded at the order. "Alright Team Ino, lets show these two who's boss. Formation Ino-"

"-Shika-"

"-Cho.-"

"Choji take it away." Ino said.

"You got it. Human Boulder!" The boy said as his torso expanded and his legs head and arms all curled up into his body making a giant ball out of his own body. The two Sound Ninja began jumping out of the way in an attempt to stay ahead of the attack.

"Keep your distance." Dosu ordered. "There's no way that we can go against something like that while he's moving."

"What if I say no though mummy man?" Shikmarus questioned, as he made several hand signs and suddenly Dosu froze and began to go through several foolish maneuvers.

"Ino, do your thing." He commanded,

"Right," Ino said as she focused on Kin. "Mind Transfer Justu." She said freezing the girl in place while she fell down beside Shikamaru.

Kin staggered before coming to a stop. "Alright we got them all." Kin said, as she saw that Dosu was still unmoving. "Here's the deal mummy man, you drop your scroll take your buddy over there with you and walk away. Once your far enough away I can't sense your chakra I'll let your teammate go. Otherwise this is going to get real ugly real fast."

Dosu stood still and watched impassively as he listened to the demands. Ino didn't like this. "Choji I need a shield." She called out.

"Coming," the large boy said as he came next to the girl only for a blast of wind to knock him into Kin's body.

"I don't understand, what kind of monster would attack their own teammate?" Ino questioned using Kin's body.

"I guess monsters like us." The bloodied Zaku said. "Your partner makes a real easy target being as big as he is. Even half blind like I am, even I can see him and when he came next to you well it was a two for one deal. Besides I've always wanted to knock her around." Zaku added with a grin.

"Yes, then there's also the fact we're not playing the same game." Dosu added in. "We're not after the scrolls or even passing this test. We're after Saskue."

"Sakura is this true?" Ino questioned from Kin.

"Yeah they're taking orders from another ninja to take Saskue out." Sakura admitted. "If my team hadn't shown up, then they would be goners."

"Where are Peter and Naruto anyways?" Shikamaru asked. "Their being here would make this a whole lot easier."

"Stuck inside that trap." She said nodding towards the pile of trees.

"Great, we could have really use their help right about now." Shikmaru grumbled as he saw were the other two ninja were stuck. "Why is it that nothing is ever easy?" As he spoke he saw that his shadow had retreated away from Dosu.

"I see your paralysis jutsu has a pretty limited duration." Dosu said as he flexed his hands.

"Shadow possession." Shikamaru returned to him. "Get your Jutsu right."

"Whatever," Dosu returned, "and your teammate can slip her soul into her opponent. Very clever really. The drawback is that any damage that happens to the person she is possessing happens to her as well." He said nodding towards the matching split lips that Ino and Kin had.

"What, you going to kill your teammate?" Shikamaru questioned with interest.

"I already told you I didn't like her." Zaku said as he pointed a hand at Kin.

"Man this is troublesome." Shikmaru said.

"Did you really think that you could beat us?" Zaku asked. "Make a move pinky, and I'll still blast Kin and your mouthy friend inside of her." He added, as he saw Sakura off to the side freezing the girl in her steps.

What's the matter scared? Sakura asked mockingly as she tried to get the ninja to focus on her instead of the girl. What's the matter you didn't see all that worried when it was just the three of you against me. Are you really that much of a coward?

"That does it." Zaku said as he twisted around leveling one hand at Sakura and the other still on Kin. "I'm tired of that mouth of yours. Slicing Soundwave!" With a thrust the wind attack came at the pink haired girl. Sakura was lifted up and slammed into a tree. "Maybe that will teach you." Zaku said.

As Sakura came up she flung several blades at Zaku who merely fired another shot Sakura had expected this though and as soon as the blades came back at her she knocked them to her left.

Dosu who had been in a staring matching with Choji and Shikamaru was caught by surprise as several kunai hit him in his other arm. "Zaku stop, she's playing with you." He said as he quickly pulled the blades out of his arm while still watching the Leaf Ninja. That girl has done more damage than I thought possible. He admitted as he held his melody arm at the ready should the others decide to try something.

"Make another move and I will blast your friend and we'll see how well she survives a hit and I'll give her a full powered blast as well." Zaku said with a sneer. "You know other than one or two exceptions this village doesn't have any skilled shinobi. You're all just a bunch of hacks that can't live up to your true potential."

"From a second rate village." Dosu added.

"Huh, that's pretty tough talk." A voice said everyone turned to look up to see Neji Hyuga and Tenten watching them from a tree. "I guess that makes your village third rate." He added with a sneer. "I wonder if you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing? Considering the way that a Rookie was able to knock one of you all over the place I have my doubts though."

"What?" An angry Dosu demanded.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys were ever going to get here." Sakura said with relief.

"You're fighting style was most enlightening actually." Neji said to her coolly with a trace of grudging respect. "Still somewhat raw, but it has so much potential."

"Lee," Tenten said worriedly as she realized who the figure lying on the ground was.

Neji glared at the Sound Ninja. "You blew it." He said. "It looks like someone used our teammate as a punching bag. No one does that and gets away with it."

Everyone was distracted as a shaking sound came and suddenly the trap that had held Peter and Naruto burst open. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Was shouted out, and it seemed to rain orange colored ninja two figures landed alongside Sakura.

"We're Baaack," Peter said as he looked at the battlefield. "Sakura, what happened to you?" He asked worriedly as he took in the multiple cuts and scratches all over the girl.

"They did." Sakura returned nodding toward the surrounded Sound ninja.

"What!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Tenten, prepare for full power." Neji said angrily.

"I'm with Lord Attitude on this one." Peter returned as he glared at the ninja. He noticed that Lee was also on the ground and looked like he had gone a few rounds with someone he'd rather not know. "Naruto its time to get wild. Team 7 Assemble." The other two nodded as Sakura fell back and Peter and Naruto covered her while preparing for an attack. Off to the side Peter could see Neji's muscles tensing as he prepared to join in on the attack as well.

As the two boys were about to lead their companions into a counter or vengeance strike they froze. Neji's eyes went pass the group of Sound Ninja while Peter felt his spider sense begin to roar. It was almost like the feeling he got whenever Naruto went and used the fox's power around him. Only this was something entirely different than what he had been expecting.

"Well, are you two going to stay up there all day or are you going to come down here and do something about it?" Dosu challenged the pair of Gennin.

Neji smirked as he leaned against the tree. "Actually, it looks like it might have been taken out of our hands."

Dosu sneered at the boy he then gasped as he turned and saw unknown purple chakra surrounding the unconscious forrm of Saskue.

"Saskue your awake." Sakura said with relief.

"That's Saskue?" Ino said from Kin's body worriedly.

"Sakura get back." Peter ordered, as he and Naruto placed themselves between their teammate and whatever Saskue had become. Peter wasn't sure what they were facing, but he didn't want to take a chance either. Everyone watched the young ninja with awe as they could see waves of chakra swirling around him in a purple tinged. His eyes were sharrigan red and black, and he had some odd sort of speckle pattern all over his body. "Hyō, Sai," the boy said as he looked at his teammates. He then looked back towards the members of Team 7. "Sakura, who did this?" He demanded of the battle worn girl. "Who did this to my Team?"

"Saskue what's happened to you?" a scared Sakura asked as she tried to hide behind her teammates from the penetrating gaze of the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, I'm alright in fact I've never felt better so much power." Saskue said as he flexed his muscles. "He gave me this power, and he made me understand just what I am. I'm an Avenger. To follow my path I must have power at any price, even if it means being consumed by evil. Now Sakura tell me which one of these people did this to my Team?"

Zaku smirked at the Uchiha. "That'd be me." He said proudly.

"Ino, hurry up and get in your body." Shikamaru said from the safety of the brush where he had dragged the blonde. "You don't want to get involved in this. You to Choji, come on get out of there."

"I'm coming." Choji said as he fled to the side of his friend.

"Mind transfer release." Kin said, the dark haired girl fell to the ground while Ino stirred back to life.

"Attah girl, good to have you back." A relieved Shikamaru said as he helped the blonde to sit up.

"Shikamaru what's going on?" A scared Choji questioned.

"How should I know?" Shimaru snapped back.

Saskue glared at the trio of Sound Ninja the marks on his face glowed as they crept from one side of his face to cover his entire face.

Dosu looked nervous as he watched the chakra swirling around Saskue. "Dosu what's the matter, you're not getting cold feet are you?" Zaku questioned arrogantly.

"No Zaku, you don't understand." Dosu said as he tried to stop the other ninja.

"Watch this I'll take of all of them." Zaku said as he raised his arms and focused his palms on Team Saskue and Team 7. "Super Sonic Slicing Wave!" He called out as he focused all of his power into his attack. A small hurricane seemed to tear through the area whipping dirt and branches all over the place. When the attack died down, they could all see a trench leading from him to where the two groups had been. The boy panted. "Well what do you know blew them all away." He said confidently.

"Not quite." Saskue said in his monotone voice. A surprised Zaku barely had time to notice that the Uchiha boy was standing next to him while his team was laying on the ground at their feet. Saskue then backhanded the older boy, sending him flying across the clearing.

"Zaku." a shocked Dosu said as he eyed his companion. Zaku merely coughed from where he had been hit. "Such speed, he managed to get himself and his team out of the way before the jutsu could hit him." He observed, he then looked as he saw a cocoon break apart and Team 7 stepped out of the protective webbing. "And those three didn't even bother trying to dodge it."

"Fire Style: Phoenix Style Jutsu." Saskue said, as he sent four small fireballs toward the Sound Ninja.

"Try this." Zaku shouted as he fired another burst of wind. As the flames died out they could see that there was something still moving toward them. "What, shuriken!" He cried out in surprise. The boy raised his arms to block the incoming blades.

"Zaku get down." Dosu ordered.

Saskue suddenly appeared behind the Sound Ninja and wrenched his arms behind his back while planting his foot into the man's back. Saskue grinned maliciously as he pulled on the arms. Everyone watched the dark haired boy as he seemed to take great interest in the boy. "You seem to be very proud of these arms, almost attached even." He added with a grin a cold grin.

"No, what are you doing?" Zaku said fearfully as he twisted his head back behind him.

Everyone watched as Saskue gave a final wrench and the boy screamed out in pain. Everyone watched stunned at the brutality of the Uchiha. "It looks like you're the only one left." Saskue said as he turned to face the now trembling Dosu. "I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did." The boy stalked past the members of Team 7 as he strode before the Sound Ninja. Dosu began backing up fearfully even as Sakue came closer and closer.

"No. Stop!" Sakura said as she grabbed Saskue behind in a hug. "Please stop." She begged of her crush.

Saskue turned to face the girl, everyone held a bated breath wondering what would happen next. "You're still annoying." Saskue said as he back handed her and sent her flying back.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he rushed in and caught the girl out of midair, and the two slid across the ground before coming to a stop.

Peter shook his head in disgust as he appeared between his teammates and the Uchiha. "I don't know who or what you think you are Saskue, but you're no Avenger." Peter said angrily his fists shaking in anger at what the other boy had just done. "Avengers are about justice, freedom, and doing what's right. It has nothing to do with knocking people around because they're in your way, or because they dealt a little damage. An Avenger is a hero." As Peter spoke an image came to mind when he heard Avenger. He saw a tall man wielding a giant war hammer, another figure dressed in red and golden armor like he had never seen, a red and blue figure carrying a round shield, a giant figure that towered over all of them, a redheaded woman wearing a skin tight black get up with a golden belt and bracers. More and more figures blurred together into a large assortment of figures. He shook his head and focused on the Uchiha. "You, you're nothing more than a bully with a lot of extra power and a superiority complex." He declared as he faced off with the other boy. "All the pain and suffering is now being caused by you. You say you're an Avenger, then I guess you should prove it. Part of being an Avenger is being able to do what's needed."

"What would you know about being an Avenger?" Saskue snapped angrily. "You and your stupid jokes are nothing. You don't even have any memory of what you lost. You have no idea of the pain I feel." Saskue said, as he flared his power out even more causing a breeze from all the raw chakra.

"No, I have it worst in some ways. I know the information is there for a whole other a life where I may or may not have been happy but it was my life." Peter returned to Saskue unflinchingly as the dark wind whipped around them. "It doesn't give you the right to take on that title though either. No, you want vengeance or something like that, but you never will be an Avenger with an attitude like that."

Saskue glared angrily as if he was conflicted over what he should do. Suddenly he smiled darkly at Peter. "How about I show you how much of an avenger I can be?" He questioned as he blurred out of sight only to appear next to Peter.

The masked ninja tried to move out of the way, but with all of the chakra Saskue was using at the moment it caught Peter off guard and he felt a fist slam into his arm and send him flying back through the air. Peter landed his feet against a tree in a crouch and looked up at the Uchiha. "You think that pounding away at me is going to make you right Saskue? Please tell me again how you're an avenger, how you're doing this in the memory of those that have fallen." Peter asked sarcastically as he pushed off and came back at the boy. "You can't lie to all of us." He reared back and punched the boy as hard as he could everyone watched in surprise as Peter's fist drilled through the chakra that surrounded Saskue and connected with the boy and sent him flying into a tree. Peter held his hand and they could all see that the glove had been burned away where it had hit the chakra field that surrounded Saskue. Peter didn't appear to be done though as he moved forward. "Who are you to decide who lives and dies. We're ninja, Gennin ninja at that, our duties are to obey right now. Maybe you think yourself above that sort of thing but you're not."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he threw an assortment of shuriken and kunai at the figure. Peter performed a one handed headstand and watched as the blades sailed around his arm. "Face it Saskue, you may the biggest and baddest amongst us when it comes to power, but you're still only the most powerful of a bunch of Rookies."

"Fire Style Great Fire Ball Jutsu." Saskue roared out angrily.

Peter easily jumped over the flames. "I always knew you were a hothead." He mocked the Uchiha." I just never realized that it was so literal."

"Peter behind you!" Naruto shouted.

"I got it buddy." Peter said as he twisted in the air and the blow that would have taken his arm off missed him and Saskue did a pile drive into the dirt. The small crater that the boy left no doubt that Peter would have been seriously injured had he been struck.

Sasuke surprised everyone as he leaped back into the air though and tackled Peter. The two boys then went spinning into the brush. Sasuke slammed Peter into a tree and the other Gennin all winced as they saw the tree shudder.

"I will avenge my Clan." Sasuke snarled before he began walking toward Dosu. "Now where were we?" He asked the shaking ninja.

"And now we know what kind of a ninja you really are." Peter said as he looked at the retreating figure even as he climbed to his feet. "Give you a taste of power and you want more. I've seen your kind before and if I'm right you'll fall just like they did."

"Not if I make you fall first." Saskue returned not even bothering turning to face the other boy. "Now I have something to finish." He said now ignoring the masked ninja. "Besides, you're no longer worth my time."

"Well make some time." Peter returned as he fired his webbing and the strands looped around him. As the webbing got close to his skin though it burned away as the chakra defeated the move before it was even finished.

"Were you really expecting that to work?" Saskue questioned with a smirk as he turned to face Peter. "Maybe I should show you just how insignificant you really are?" He mused out loud. The two ninja faced off against each other silently as they considerd just what it was that the other might manage to do. Each of them waiting for a signal to start a fight.

"Saskue, the mission is complete." Hyō said neutrally from behind Dosu as he jerked the scroll away from the other ninja. The hooded ninja also broke the mmod for the upcoming fight snapping both boys out of their preperations.

"How long have you two been awake?" A stunned Naruto asked as he saw Sai was standing near Kin with a drawn blade, making sure that didn't she wake up and try anything against them.

"Long enough." Sai said enigmatically. "The fights were all very enlightening." He admitted with a smile.

"And the reason you didn't try and help?" Sakura demanded. "We could have all been killed while you were pretending to be asleep."

"I am still weakened from overusing my chakra, I would merely have gotten in the way." Sai said with his usual false smile on his face.

The others glared, but accepted the ninja's excuse. As Saskue saw his teammates were fine he finally seemed to settle down and the purple chakra receded and the strange markings that had covered his body vanished as well.

"You have our scroll, now how about letting me and my team go?" Dosu asked hopefully. The others nodded, and Dosu quickly gathered the two beaten figures up. "It seems that we underestimated you. But we still learned what we needed to." He said as a parting shot before he leaped into the trees with his teammates. "For the moment we're even, however if we should ever meet again in combat we won't run or hide." He promised the group of ninja.

"Then perhaps we should kill you now." Sai said cheerfully.

"No, you guys got the scroll and the rest of us got nothing despite all the work that we put into this." Shikamaru said pointedly reminding everyone that of all the teams theirs had put the least amount of effort.

"Hold it." Sakura ordered causing the ninja to freeze in mid step. "Why is Orochimaru targeting Saskue and what did he do to him?"

"I don't know." Dosu admitted to the girl. "We were told to target him and we did. I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone he bestowed such powers to. I don't even know why he survived the curse mark. There are many things that I don't know." He admitted before he disappeared into the forest.

While the others went about checking up on each other, Peter and Neji watched Saskue. Each of them lost in their own thoughts as to what the boy had done and what he was capable of. There was more going on here than was readily apparent.

Sai and Hyō were confused by the appearance of so many Leaf Ninja that had been willing to fight alongside of them. "Why did you come?" Sai questioned the group with interest. "Surely you did not all plan to try and wrest a scroll away from us."

"We did it cause it's the right thing to do. Let's just leave it at that." Peter said coolly. "After your boy tried to kill me though I'm almost regretting it, so let's not talk about it."

Tenten landed in front of Ino who was helping Lee up. "I'll take of Lee from here Ino." The bun girl assured the blonde.

"Um okay." Ino said as she handed the ninja to his teammate.

Tenten smiled sweetly at Ino before turning to look Lee over. She then began to violently shake the green clad boy. "Come on Lee, pull it together snap out of it already alright." She shouted, letting the boy fall to his hands and knees while she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Great another troublesome woman that likes to yell and tell people what to do." Shikamaru noted.

The girl ignored the younger boy as she focused on her teammate. "Tenten, is that you?" A weary Lee asked as he looked up at the girl. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked obviously still slightly dazed from his fight.

Tenten knelt down beside him so that they were now eye level. "I came to help you out what do you think?" She said.

"Where are those Sound Ninja." Lee asked as he looked around for his opponents.

"Saskue took care of them don't worry about them." Tenten assured her teammate. "What were you thinking rushing in there all by yourself anyways?" Lee turned to look over at Sakura who was being tended by Peter and Naruto. "Look at you, you're a total mess." Tenten continued.

"Well Sakura was in trouble so I had to do something right?" Lee asked dumbly.

Tenten just shook her head at that explanation. "That was pretty darn stupid don't you think?"

"I'm with her on this." Peter said as he rose to his feet as he glared at Sakura. "The both of you rushed headlong into danger without even trying to get backup. Had we worked out a plan you might not be in as bad a shape Sakura."

"And if you had come and gotten us we could have helped you as well." Tenten added while glaring at Lee.

"Guess we can't really argue with that." Lee admitted while a reluctant Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "So Saskue is as good as his reputation then." Lee said as he eyed the boy that was standing away from the group with crossed arms. "Just what one would expect from the Uchiha Clan." He said glumly. "To chase off those ninja he must be very strong. Not like me I just got beat into a pulp."

"Don't kid yourself Lee I'd rather have one of you instead of an army of Saskue Uchiha's." Peter assured the boy. "You have the heart to do what's needed when it's needed. You don't want power for the sake of power. You're responsible with what you sensei gave you. Remember with great power comes great responsibility. That is my ninja way."

"A most impressive ninja way as well." Lee said in agreement with the boy's nindo. He then turned to face the pink haired girl. "Sakura-Chan the Lotus leaves bloom twice when we meet again I will have become a stronger ninja." He assured her. "I promise."

Peter smirked as he leaned down to talk to Tenten. "What happens if both our teams make it to the tower?" He questioned her.

Tenten giggled a bit at this even as she slapped the boy upside the head. "Be nice." She scolded the masked figure.

Peter nodded his head in agreement with the order even as his eyes twinkled in amusement. "Fine, we need to split up unless we want to hunt for enemy ninja as a group. It has the advantage of adding extra power, but with this many people there's no way we'll ever sneak up on anyone."

"True, and then there's the problem if we don't manage to find enough scrolls." Shikamaru added in. "It would be a pain to have to argue over who got a scroll and who didn't."

"Yes, I think we should split back up into our teams and continue as before." Neji said coolly. "Besides, you Rookie would only slow us down. I sincerely doubt that there are many of you that could keep up with the level of speed that we're used to." He stated matter of factly.

"Careful pal. we really don't need to get Naruto all set to challenge you guys to a race." Peter said warningly. "We're probably just lucky Kiba wasn't here to hear that or we would be doing just that."

Neji looked unconcerned by the warning while Lee merely looked up with interest. "Don't say anything Lee." Tenten warned her teammate with a dark voice. "If you try and challenge anyone for some crazy competition during this test I'll use you for target practice for the next month." The spandex boy quickly nodded his head in agreement with the order.

"What do the rest of you guys think?" Peter asked curiously as he looked around the clearing at all the other Gennin. "Unless each team has already decided to just follow the lead of their member we should all have a vote in what's going on. No one out ranks anyone here. Neji, Tenten, and Lee have senoirity, but other than that nothing."

"I think it might be useful Shikamaru." Ino said with a shrug. "If your right we could easily take down any team just by ganging up on someone. Besides, you used up a lot of chakra holding the mummy down, and I'm pretty banged up from when that girl was slammed around."

"Yeah Shikamaru, besides you're the one always saying that there's strength in numbers." Choji said in agreement with the girl.

Sakura nodded her head as well. "Ino's right," she said, "we should stick together and cover a larger area of the forest." Several of the others nodded their heads in agreement with the statement.

"Forget it, I don't need help from weaklings like you. Come on we're leaving." Saskue muttered, as he and his team blurred away with the scroll that they had all worked at getting.

"Well that's three less than we had before." Neji noted to the others. "Perhaps we should leave as well."

"Get your teams ideas first pal." Peter returned. "This is a group exercise."

"But isn't teaming up like this against the rules?" Tenten questioned curiously.

"Don't rightly remember that Anko lady telling us that was against the rules. Just that we have to finish the mission. Peter returned. Besides if you ain't cheating, then you ain't trying."

"Why don't we try it for today and if your not happy you can always leave tomorrow?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Several of the others froze at this as they considered what the usually obtuse blonde had just suggested.

"That could actually work." Shikamaru addmitted in agreement. "It would give the people that needed it the time and protection to heal for a day while the rest of us try and find the scrolls."

"We could consider it as making temporary alliance." Neji said coolly.

"So we're going as one giant team then?" Peter asked carefully.

"Yes, I think that we are." Tenten said.

"Fine if we're going to do this we might as well do this right then. Neji, Tenten, and Naruto are some of the fastest so you'll take the forward guard." Shikamaru said as he pointed to the various ninja. Might even let Naruto play the bait some with that orange of his he's a tempting target out here." The others nodded their heads in agreement while Naruto listened in shock to what the others were saying about him. "Heh if it came down to it, Naruto Sakura and Ino would all make great bait." He added.

"Listen up Shikamaru, if you try and turn me into bait I'll be using you for a pincushion." Ino said angrily.

"And I'll be giving you a smack down you won't soon forget either." Sakura added as she cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"Alright, alright." Shikamaru said holding his hands up in a lackluster manner. "What a pair of troublesome women you are." He then turned back to the placement of the teams. "Lee, because of your injuries you're going to travel in the middle for the time being. Because you're so fast you'll also be able to react the quickest out of all of us to support anyone." He informed the green clad boy who looked like he had been about to object. "Sakura, Ino, and I will join him in the middle formation to support whoever needs it leaving Peter and Choji to handle rear guard. Any objections to the set up?" he questioned the various ninja.

"Impressive, you're making the best use of everyone's strengths and weaknesses, but also splitting us all up should one team or the other decide to betray the others there are plenty of people that can respond." Neji said as he scanned the plan.

"Of course I did, what kind of idiot do I look like to you." Shikamaru returned somewhat insulted.

"Do you really want me to answer that one?" Peter asked in an amused voice as he looked the other boy over.

Several of the ninja snickered at this remark while the shadow user merely scowled in response. "Alright this temporary alliance starts until sunset then." Shikamaru said. "If by morning we've decided to change our mind then we'll do so." The force of ninja then all leaped into the air.

Most of them were unaware that the entire battle and alliance had been recorded through the camera's set up though out the forest. Peter, Shikamaru, and Neji were more than aware though as they looked to the cameras. They wondered just what they had recorded.


	19. TO the Tower

To The Tower

Back again with no ownership rights

* * *

><p>Peter sighed as he looked over the river that ran through training ground 44. The group of ninja had stopped here for a bite for lunch, between Tenten's accuracy with her weapons and Peter's webs they were able to catch as many as fish as they needed. The group had found a couple of other teams but at the prospect of fighting three ninja teams at once had quickly decided to make a run for it rather than take on so many ninja. They had found what appeared to be the remains of a Rain team with all sorts of needles and sand covering the area. After investigating the area all they had been able to determine had been that there was someone or something extremely dangerous out there. The sand was probably from a jutsu, but it was one that none of them were familiar with and so they were forced to move on. Sakura had proved most useful as she had memorized all of the various plants that the textbooks said were safe to eat, and knew precisely what they looked like making seasoning the food even easier. With Naruto and his Shadow Clone Jutsu able to mass scrounge small areas it made things even easier. Lee had tried to race Naruto in gathering the most spice until Neji had forced him to sit down. Team 10 had grudgingly admitted that Team 7 had better survival skills than they did while they ate their food.<p>

Shikamaru hadn't liked the fact that in the long run his team was actually the weakest one of all. He had thought Sakura and Naruto being paired with Peter made them the weakest group, but the girl despite her fan boy tendency was somewhat dangerous. She had bounced between three ninja that were all older and more experienced than she was and had somehow managed to give all of them a variety of damage. As for Naruto, he had yet to see the boy in battle yet the casual way that he used some sort of solid clones did make him somewhat worried and wonder what else the boy might have up the sleeves of his orange jumpsuit. Peter had yet to do anything that gave much of a clue to his abilities since his confrontation with Sasuke. He had been rated the number two ninja for a reason though. He had somehow managed to semi keep up with a guy that had took out another guy that his entire team could barely keep up with. Add in the fact that he seemed to have formed a bond of mutual respect with the older team of Gennin made things even more troublesome. His secondary plan of using Team 7 as disposable troops against the other group was gone. He doubted that Sakura would stand for fighting Lee and might side against them or step back. No they weren't going to win by trying to take the others down. The lazy planner was distracted from his thoughts as the group began to eat the lunch that they had managed to acquire. The one god thing is it was better than anything that they likely would have managed on their own.

The group ate of the food that they had managed to scrounge up before they climbed back to their feet. "Now isn't this just the sweetest thing you ever saw. A mocking voice said. Everyone turned to look and see a Grass Team and a Sand Team standing in preperation for a fight. "Why don't you little kids just hand over your scrolls and continue with your picnic." The leader said mockingly.

Shikmaru smirked at the ninja. "I got a better idea, why don't you get lost."

"You kids think this is all some game?" The ninja said angrily.

Shikamaru smirked at the apparent leader of the group. "Let me show you just how serious this is." He said as he made a fist with both hands and punched backwards. The ninja followed his gestures and soon his teammates were lying on the ground. The other team looked in surprise at the fallen pair.

One of the ninja made a move to inspect them only to find all sorts of blades coming at them. The ninja froze in shock and surprise and was slammed into a tree where there clothes were pinned to the trunk, making it impossible for them to move.

"You really should pay attention to all of the people you're fighting." Tenten lectured the ninja as she drew another handful of blades out.

"Batter up," Peter said as he shot a webline out. It caught one ninja in the chest and he jerked it forward. As the ninja came flying at them Choji and Sakura were there to meet the incoming ninja giving a joint blow that sent the ninja flying.

As the ninja sped away Lee appeared near him. "Leaf Whirlwind." The ninja flew back the way he had come and landed in a heap.

"Would you like us to keep this up?" Neji questioned in a bored manner. "It's not like your even worth fighting seeing as none of you even have a scroll. I can only presume that you were hoping to take down someone weaker than you."

"Pompous Leaf Ninja." The still standing ninja grumbled.

Neji ignored the insult as he stared at the ninja as they tried climbing to their feet. "You now have a choice, you can go away or we can get serious. Your choice."

"Yeah, and considering you've already lost against us the odds aren't exactly in your favor." Shikamaru noted from his position.

"Just make your minds up now before we get annoyed." Peter added, as he held his bracers up against the neck of one of the ninja.

"Fine," the ninja said and the group quickly took off.

"Man, Neji and I didn't even get to do anything." Ino complained.

"That's because the two of you were going to disrupt them if our first reaction didn't work. Ino by possessing one, and Neji getting in close and personal." Shikamaru returned. "I had hoped that this trap would bring out some ninja with a scroll though." He added in annoyance.

"We'll just have to hunt for them I guess." Peter said with a shrug. "It was a good trap though, they never knew what hit them." The group packed their gear and continued through the forest as they moved in an ever tightening circle around the tower. The group landed in some nearby trees as they saw a Rain Ninja team.

"Well do they have a scroll?" Shikamaru questioned Neji. The boy hadn't mentioned how he knew if the other teams had a scroll, but he just seemed to know. "Indeed they do." The boy said as he studied the group. "In fact they have two scrolls." The boy said.

"So they're taking a rest stop before they move for the tower then?" Peter observed. "They're making sure that they're ready for anything that might come their way."

"Good enough for me, let's take them while they're busy planning their next move." Shikamaru said with a shrug. The group nodded as they all blurred and were suddenly surrounding the group of rain ninja. "Looks like you guys got a choice." The shadow user said smugly. "You can either hand over those scrolls that you have, or you can try and fight your way through all of us."

"Hmm, two teams of Rookies and a team of experienced Gennin? I think that I'll take my chances. The girl apparently leading the group said as she began going through hand signs even as her teammates threw various blades. "Secret Ninja Art Animal Control Jutsu!"* The girl drew a kunai, and slammed it into the ground. The various teams heard a roaring sound and the rustle of tree branches.

"What did you just do?" Shikamaru questioned, even as his eyes began searching around for what was making all of the sound.

"Simple really, I decided not to bother fighting you but let the forest do it for me." The girl replied smugly.

"Scatter!" Neji and Peter ordered, even as they blurred out of the way. The other ninja did as they were told and moved out of the way or used a substitution jutsu as the various animals attacked where they had been. Various animals came charging through the forest, and tore through the area everyone looked as they saw bears, giant snakes, boars and a few other creatures come wandering toward them.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of work I had to go through to get them like this." The girl said, as she nodded at the various animals. "Catching and preparing them is a lot more work than you would believe, however the results are more than worth the amount of effort that is required. It's like having an army of small summons. I merely activate the seal that makes them ready to tear you limb from limb and sit back and watch the show. These aren't summons like you might be able reason with, no these are some of the fiercest animals that we were able to find and capture. The only way that they'll stop is if I decide to send them away, otherwise they'll just keep coming unless I tell them otherwise. Now the choice for you is a simple one. You can try and take on the forest animals that won't get scared or reasoned with or you can hand over you're scrolls and I put these guys to sleep long enough for you to leave."

"Yeah that's real cute." Shikamaru returned to her in annoyance as he eyed the animals that now littered the area.

"How did they do that, is it some sort of genjutsu?" Ino asked still somewhat surprised by the move.

"No, see the tags around the animals heads." Shikanaru said nodding towards the animals and as the ninja looked they could indeed see the signs of tags wrapped around the animals heads. "That's how she's controlling them. If we had more time then we might be able to come up with something counter them.

"We'll have to split up." Peter said suddenly. "My team has the zoo animals, you guys deal with the caretakers."

"Are you sure about that?" Tenten questioned worriedly. "There's an awful lot of them out there."

"Yeah I am," Peter assured her. "We don't know what other tricks that these guys might have, so we need to get them down and out fast. Naruto should be a good distraction and Sakura and I have the strength to hopefully slow those things down. The sooner you guys take them out though the better. We didn't expect something like this when we started, so we'll have to go at it like this. We all know that the best way is to take out the jutsu user and if we were to try and mix the teams up it might cause more damage than help since we barely know the limitations of what the other ninja can do."

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement at that. "You hear that? We have a way around your little jutsu here. Your jutsu is good for dealing with one or two teams, but it can't really expect to handle the combined power and ability of three different teams. Face it despite everything that you've got set up your still going to lose." He taunted the girl with a knowing smirk.

"If you're so sure of that, then bring it on!" The girl said angrily. "So far all I've seen is a whole bunch of talk from you. Go ahead and make a choice though I have other things to do today than listen to a bunch of Leaf Ninja."

"I'll take option one." Peter said as he surprised all of them and moved behind a bear and wrapped his arms around its middle he then lifted and with a backward thrust bent backward slamming the bear into the ground. It was a perfect Tiger suplex against a much larger and heavier opponent. The bear tried to rise up but just fell back down.

"What, but the amount of strength you would need…" The Rain Ninja said in shock, as she tried to figure out how strong someone would have to be perform that move on a bear. "It's simply impossible for a ninja to have that kind of raw strength at you're age." She stammered as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Rain Team go!" She shouted and her teammates appeared alongside the bears.

"I've got these animals," Sakura said, "you guys worry about those ninja."

"Right," the boys said as they moved forward to take on the advancing ninja.

"Alright you heard them guys." Shikamru said, glad that they had even managed to draw the backup ninja as well that just left whatever animals were guarding the girl and the scrolls. Who knows, this might actually be easier than he had thought at first. "They'll do what they can to keep the animal kingdom off our backs while we disable the primary threat." The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Choji, make a path for us." He commanded.

"Human Boulder Jutsu!" The boy said as he changed his form into a giant ball and rolled at the ninja. The animals either got out of the way or were run over the remains of the two ninja teams followed behind in the wake of destruction.

"You don't stand a chance while our partner keeps you busy with her bears we can get in close and finish you off. Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu. " He said as water erupted out of the ground and formed into a thick strand of water that he began swinging around dangerously.

"Yeah, you guys were done the minute that you decided to attack us." The other ninja said in agreement. "Water Style: Hand of Waves." The ninja said as he aimed his hand at Naruto. The blonde sputtered as a constant stream of water pushed him back.

Shikamaru scowled as he looked behind him and saw that Team 7 was already engaging the ninja and had been split up. While he admitted that they were only the distraction he didn't like leaving people behind like that either. He was wondering if he shouldn't have argued for Ino and Tenten to stay behind to help with the animals there. None of them had anticipated that the ninja would separate like that. He did understand the strategy though. The girl who was controlling the animals and had the scrolls was surrounding herself with animals that they would have to fight their way through just to get to them. While that was going on those ninja were hoping to overwhelm Team 7 and then follow up and come at them from behind trapping them in between them. He really hoped that they could figure a way through this, or he and all the others were sunk.

Lee fell behind to fight off the animals that were getting to close he had to admit he was surprised it had taken so long for them to get that close. The green clad boy had rushed an incoming boar that would have taken Neji out and the two were caught in a contest of strength as Lee push against the charging animal. The boar snorted though and pushed back. The others couldn't see how the rest of the contest went though as they had to move onward to finish the job and get the scrolls.

Shikamaru noticed that it seemed as if the Tenten girl was extremely skilled and dangerous with the multiple melee weapons that she seemed to have all over her. In fact he was pretty sure that the girl was also launching weapons behind them at some of the animals that were near Team 7 as well. As they got closer he saw a giant snake of some sort rising up to greet them. Tenten fired six kunai in the amount of time it took him to draw his own blade. The animal was too big though and the blades bounced off of the heavy scales. "Shadow Possession jutsu." He said as his own shadow shot out and caught the creature before it could attack them." Hurry," he grunted out, as sweat was already forming on his face. Animal shadows are a lot harder to do than human, and this guy is a lot bigger than your average person as well. He just had to hold it long enough for the others to get to the girl though.

The others nodded as they kept moving, Choji rolling around the snake while Neji and Ino covered Tenten who was busy targeting other animals.

* * *

><p>Peter moved in and grinned as the ninja swinging his whip tried to hit him. "Come on, surely you can use that thing?" Peter questioned mockingly as he ducked under a swing. This was not going to be easy he thought, they had drawn each member away into a fight now they had to beat them. He side stepped another end of the whip as it embedded itself into a tree. While the end was in he moved forward, and brought his fist into the gut of the ninja. "Trust me, Morrie Bench** you ain't." Peter said as the ninja collapsed. He quickly webbed the guy to the ground so that he wouldn't get back up while his back was turned. He then turned to see Naruto and his clones were busy pushing their way against the other water user.<p>

There was a roar and a scream and Peter turned to see Sakura was holding her stomach. Of the bears one had fallen down while the other had managed to get in a lucky shot and the girl was now in shock. The bear had the lower part of Sakura's dress tangled on its claws. Peter scowled as he moved forward. No one hurt his people while he was around. He appeared behind the bear and slammed his hand into the back of the neck causing the bear to move forward for a second before collapsing. All of the extra fat on a bear made it hard for a blow to get a good connection.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. The boy's eyes narrowed, and suddenly he began moving through the water being used against him. Peter saw his hands had reverted to claws and the boy was slicing through the water. Once he reached the ninja he snarled and lifted the scared figure up and sent him flying into a tree. "You want to keep doing this?" He questioned the ninja with a growl.

"What are you? No person should be able to push their way through the water stream jutsu so easily." The ninja declared, even as he climbed back to his feet. "It's impossible."

"I do not think this word means what it think it does." Peter joked as he dodged another attack from some of the animals.

The ninja was interrupted though as the Naruto appeared behind him and slammed his fist into the Ninja sending him flying. The ninja landed hard amongst the bears. The ninja looked around fearfully as he realized that the bears were already climbing back to their feet only this time they were focusing on him. His eyes darted to his teammate but saw that the girl was too busy directing various other animals at the other Leaf ninja to pay attention to what was happening to him. "No, stay away." He shouted, as he tried to scramble away from the animals. The members of team 7 ignored the panicked cries though, as they focused on keeping the animals away from themselves and the other Leaf Gennin.

* * *

><p>Neji huffed a bit as he Ino and Tenten approached the girl controlling the animals. "I believe that your game is over." He said to the girl. "Unless you think that you can handle all three of us as well as keep your jutsu going?" He questioned mockingly. "Fate has declared you the loser here."<p>

"You won't stop me." The girl said as she fell into a taijutsu position.

"Face it, you've already lost." Neji said with a smirk. "All of your animals have been stopped in some way or another and we're standing in front of you. Face it you don't have a chance."

"No, I refuse to lose." The girl said as she began going through a new set of hand signs. "Primal Rage jutsu." She said and the various animals paused for a second before they began rising up from where they had fallen or began to renew their efforts in fighting the ninja that were near them.

"Keep them back." Neji said, even as he ducked as several birds came flying at them. Tenten countered the larger birds by piercing their wings. He moved forward to deal with the ninja personally when two more bears came loping at him. "This is getting annoying." He said as he settled into a combat stance and began moving around the bears seeming to hit them in ways that caused the bears to falter even if only for a moment.

"You don't have the strength of the others, you can't keep up with my animals." The girl crowed.

"Well I bet you can't either." Ino said as she raised her hands up. "Keep the animals away from my body." She pleaded with the other two Gennin. "Mind Transfer Jutsu." She said and the girl froze as she found herself under the control of the blonde.  
>"Well now, let's see if we can't do something about this." The girl said, "and just so you know you hurt Sakura. She might have a Billboard Brow, but nobody does that to her without my permission." She then reached into a pouch and withdrew the two scrolls. She tossed them in the direction of the others. Choji caught one while Lee caught the other. She then made the girl walk out of the protective circle of seals that she had just noticed.<p>

Tenten came up behind and threw four of her kunai with explosive tags at the four points of the seal. The tags burned for a moment before blowing up leaving a small ditch where a seal had been. "Alright Ino that parts done." She said as she landed on the balls of her feet ready to keep moving. The girls turned as they heard a loud thump and turned to see an unruffled Neji standing in front of the bears that he had just dispatched without even roughing his clothes up. "Wow Neji, that was good." The bun girl complimented her teammate.

"Alright, time to get out of here." Ino said as she canceled her jutsu and returned to her body.

"Thanks for watching my glorious body." Ino said as she climbed to her feet making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be.

"You idiots, what have you done?" The Rain Ninja demanded as she climbed to her feet. "Without that seal I can't control the animals."

"Not our problem." Neji said.

"Yeah, maybe if we're lucky they'll eat you." Tenten said while crossing her arms. "You didn't seem to worried when it was our people in trouble."

"Great, so now this snake isn't under her control, but is just mad." Shikamaru said as he lost his grip on the giant forest snake. Fortunately for the Nara Choji was there to catch him. The serpent stared at them for a moment before it slithered away from them causing the two boys to sigh in relief at being ignored by the large predator. The group didn't have to worry too much as the animals seemed to ignore the Leaf Ninja and were slowly circling the Rain Ninja instead. The Leaf Ninja stepped back and regrouped around team 7.

"How bad is she?" Ino asked as she knelt down beside the girl. All thoughts of her rivalry with Sakura were long forgotten as she tried to help her friend.

"Not too bad," Sakura croaked out it, "was mainly the shock that knocked me down. Once I'm bandaged I should be fine."

"Yeah, well unfortunately that thing destroyed your dress." Peter said as he looked at the remains of the outfit.

Sakura frowned at that. She had liked that dress it had been a gift from her parents when she had made it to the ninja academy. "My warm weather gear is in my scroll." She said, as she fumbled for the item.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Peter asked as he handed the scroll over.

"Can you give me some privacy?" Sakura requested with a blush.

"Yeah you heard her, all of you scram." Ino said while pushing them away from the girl. "What, you think this is a show? Bunch of pervs." She grumbled at the boys.

Tenten nodded only she started drawing knives to toss at anyone that she didn't think was moving fast enough.

"Huh, oh right." Peter said as he grabbed Naruto and dragged the oblivious blonde out of view while the other guys quickly followed after them. None of them were interested in angering the female members of the squads.

Once the girls were sure that none of the boys were watching Sakura quickly changed out of the remains of her dress. She wondered if there was going to be any uses for the dress when they got back. Her warm weather gear was actually very similar to Ino's regular ninja wear which was one of the reasons Sakura had stopped wearing it.** A top that showed off her stomach, her regular shorts, and a skirt that reached her thighs. She sighed as Tenten wrapped her wounds. Your pretty good at that she complimented.

"I'm alright with basic field medicine," Tenten said with a shrug, "but I can't do medical ninjutsu." She admitted as she worked quickly as possible. "I just don't have the right type of chakra control for that sort of work. Yet another way that I'll never be like Lady Tsunade." The girl said looking somewhat depressed. She waved the concerned looks of the others off as she focused more on making sure the wrappings stayed tight.

Sakura nodded her head in thanks and then began to change into her warm weather gear. After she was sure that her clothes were on right and everything was where it was supposed to be she called the boys back over.

"Huh, you almost look like a ninja in that outfit." Shikamaru said as he took in her appearances.

"What did you say?" Sakura and Ino demanded, as both glared angrily at that comment.

"Man, do you just try and make people hate you or do you actually manage to do it without even trying?" Peter questioned the other boy curiously.

"Indeed I agree, such speech is not needed." Lee added in. "Perhaps I should teach you how best to speak with the fairer sex. I am not known as the handsome beast of Konoha without reason, and if I cannot educate you in proper conduct there is always Guy-Sensei who shall be more than happy teach you the most important methods of talking to those of the fairer sex."

"Not something you would actually want to do." Neji assured the boy. "Guy-Sensei's lesson on etiquette can at times be somewhat lacking and also disturbing as well. Hearing his tales of conquest are also something that I could do without having to listen to again." Tenten nodded her head in agreement with her haughty teammate.

"He is merely trying to prepare us for any situation that may come about Neji, there is no need to be so cruel over his lessons." Lee said in defense of their sensei.

"That is your opinion, even if it is wrong." Neji said in return with a cocky smirk. "Come on, I want to see if we can't find another scroll before the last day. I would also rather not be here when all of the ninja decide to come investigate why there are so many animals around here."

"You know we could call an end to this alliance, Shikamaru said, "I mean we do have two scrolls now."

"What, you would leave us after all we did for you?" Naruto asked angrily. "Sakura-Chan got herself sliced up helping you guys out. If it hadn't been for us you wouldn't even have that scroll." The blonde said as he met the lazy genius tired look with a hard one of his own.

"Is that how far your loyalty goes Shikamaru?" Peter questioned neutrally.

"I'm just giving it as an option is all." Shikamaru returned with a shrug.

"No, we've come this far together we might as well go the rest of the way together." Ino returned to her teammate. "Besides, I don't think that I would feel right about leaving Sakura like this even if she doesn't need me to protect her anymore I'm not sure I could do it."

"Don't do me any favors Ino." Sakura growled.

"Shut up Sakura, you made it so we got through, the least we can do is try and get you a scroll as well. Ino snapped back at her rival.

"Fine, but I suggest we do it before the last day." Shikamaru returned I'd rather not have to deal with all of the other ninja out here coming down on us like a swarm of others nodded as they fell into their positions and began moving into their tightening circle as they searched for any other ninja that might have the needed scroll. For the rest of the day they trolled the forest looking for someone that they could get a scroll from.

Shikamaru sighed they had searched all day the problem was though there were simply too many of them. All of the easy picking had already lost their scrolls that left the more cautious and skilled ninja. Still they owed it to team 7 to at least try and find one more scroll before they headed in. The group rested for the night managing to have another mini feast thanks to the survival skills of the others. It was decided by the group that they would continue as they were until lunch tomorrow and after that they would each choose a member to fight for the scrolls that they did have. Shikamaru considered taking a scroll and slipping away at night but somehow he doubted that Neji or Peter would fall for such a trick.

On the next day the group stopped as they saw several figures in rubber yellow suits begin rising out of the ground." Well, well it looks like we'll get that rematch rookies." One of the figures said mockingly. I owe you for what you did to me the last time we met.

"Great these guys again." Peter said in annoyance.

"You've already dealt with them before?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah, they tried to trick us with a henge that was sloppier than even Naruto's ."Sakura explained as she looked at the group.

"How is that even possible?" Ino questioned curiously. "I mean henge, clones, and genjutsu are some of Naruto's worse subjects. I didn't think that they would allow a ninja that was worse than Naruto in those skills into the ninja core."

"Hey." Naruto complained as the group ragged on him about his lack of skills with illusions.

"More third rate hacks then." Neji said in irritation as he stared at the group. "If we were not in such a hurry I would suggest we leave this group and find ninja that were actually worthy of our time. However, I do not wish to remain here for a long time either. "

"So let's deal with them already." Peter said as he moved forward.

"You'll have to be able to find us first Rookies." One of the ninja said and the group nodded as they saw that they appeared to be surrounded by various copies of the ninja." Look around you Rookies, how are you going to fight us if you can't even tell where we are?"

"Are you so sure that we cannot locate you?" Neji questioned as his eyes scanned through the seemingly endless crowd of identical ninja. "Byakugan!" He called out. "With my eyes I can see you no matter where it is that you hide." He leaped into the air and tackled a ninja that had been hiding on a nearby tree branch.

"Yeah and you guys are just crap at your jutsu." Shikamaru said as he blurred and reappeared behind one ninja a knife now at his back. "I mean seriously, this is almost embarrassing how easy it is to figure you guys out." He added conversationally as he grabbed the ninja by the back of his neck and pulled him up. "I mean seriously, Naruto could have hidden better than that."

"Not that we're complaining mind you." Peter added in as he did a few handsprings before leaping high into the air and then landed with his feet smacking into the chest of the third ninja that had been surrounded by clones.

As the three ninja were now being held the army of clones that had risen around them suddenly faded away leaving the Leaf ninja alone with the three Rain ninja as their prisoners. "How could you find us, we were surrounded by clones." One of them complained in shock that they had been so easily defeated by a bunch of Rookies. They hadn't even had to try and beat them.

"There is no way that you could possibly hope to escape from my eyes." Neji said arrogantly. "You had already lost by the time this battle had started."

"Yeah it was rather simple." Shikamaru said as he looked at his fallen ninja. "You guys were the only ones casting shadows or even had your hair moving in the wind. The rest of them weren't like that though. If you had waited until it was too dark you might have gotten away with it to."

"What can I say, you guys are good but Mysterio you guys aren't." Peter said as he began searching the pockets of the ninja for the scroll. It was a simple matter for me to just close my eyes and sense where the supposed danger was coming from."

"Here ." Neji said as he pulled out a pair of scrolls from one of the pockets of his captive he tossed the needed scroll to Peter while dropping the final scroll on the chest of the ninja. "Now then, how about you get lost before we decide to do something to you?" He suggested with a glare.

"You may have won this time, but there will come a day when you don't have the numbers on your side and we'll see just how cocky you are then." The ninja said as he grabbed the last scroll and his two teammates made a rush for the forest.

"You know we could have used that last scroll." Shikamaru said idly as he watched the retreating figures. "It might have even saved us some time if we had kept that scroll as a bargaining chip."  
>"It is too late to worry about that now." Neji returned. "Besides, we all have a scroll despite the fact that some of us may not last much longer at the rate we're going." He said as he looked over at Lee and Sakura. The two of them had managed to take the most damage of the group of nine. Lee's endurance was allowing him to take the punishment without too much trouble however the fact that he had been struck in his sensitive organs had his equilibrium slightly off.<p>

"I am still more than capable of facing you in a fight." Lee said as he rose to the implied to dismissal of his teammate.

"Easy there speedy, no reason to get yourself upset." Peter assured the boy.

"Yeah Lee, besides win or lose you've done a great job." Sakura assured the other boy. "I mean you took all of that damage so that I could get in while they were distracted. And if it hadn't been for Zaku, you would have taken Dosu out before anything else would have happened. We just weren't expecting someone that ruthless is all. Next time we'll know what to expect from them"

"Yeah, I'd still like to know why those Sound Ninja were told to kill Sasuke though." Shikamaru said. "I mean granted the guy is something of a jerk, but I doubt that he's ever made anyone mad enough to kill him."

"Then there is the fact that the strange chakra he used was familiar in some ways to that Dosu character." Neji said as he added in his own observations.

"Yeah, it's like he had seen something like that dark chakra before." Choji noted as he tossed some chips into his mouth.

"And if those guy's boss was the one that did that to him then why did whoever this guy is send them to kill him?" Tenten said as she examined the situation. "None of it makes any sense." She said in agreement with the younger group.

"Which means that we're probably missing some of the more important pieces of this puzzle." Shikamaru said from where he was standing. "For now we ignore it though, it's simply to troublesome and not our problem right now."

"But its Sasuke-kun," Ino and Sakura whined at the shadow user only to turn glares on each other.

"Back off billboard Brow, you had your chance and he tossed you aside faster than yesterday's news. It's time to let someone that actually has a chance to show you how it's done." Ino growled at her friend.

"You want to see how serious about this I am Ino Pig?" Sakura growled back.

"Hey, save it for later." Tenten scolded the pair. "Why don't the two of you stop acting like little fan girls and focus more on being strong Kunochi anyways?" She demanded of the two younger girls. "Do you think that I got to where I am by worry about what Lee or Neji thought about me?"

"She's right," Peter said, "besides we need to get going we may have slipped past most of the other people but I'd rather not take any chances and just get this over with."

"Yeah, there's also the point that it's only going to get all that much more dangerous if we try and make a direct route to the tower." Shikamaru said as he began trying to plan the best way to get to the tower with the least amount of danger. "If we go at the tower head on then everyone that sees us will know that there are at least 6 scrolls here that are ripe for the taking. There's a chance that we might not even make it to the tower if we go that way. There is the fact that we could try and split up and try and sneak away under cover of night or something and hope that no one notices. However any teams that have been following us will see us seemingly weakened and will try and take the teams on."

"Naruto, what would you do?" Peter asked curiously.

"Simple, I'd charge right at it." Naruto said with a shrug. "If we go in the most direct route then we should get through."

Shikamaru looked at the boy in disbelief. "Did you not just here me tell everyone how dangerous that plan is kid? He questioned the blonde. There's no way that we would all be able to get through that mess."

"Even if we only used it to get the first part of the way there?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru paused at that as he considered what the blonde had just said. "You know, that's just crazy enough that it just might work." He said as he began tracing a route for the group on the ground with his kunai. "Most ninja would know better than to try a full frontal assault to get to the tower that way as it would likely be suicide. There would be all sorts of traps and stuff set up from the various teams that have lost their scrolls already. In order to get to the tower we'll have to run the gauntlet through multiple teams and anything that they might have set up. However that might work in our favor because one, we have more numbers than anyone else does and if need be we can split up into our individual teams. Two, no one would think that we're dumb enough to try and do something like that."

"Yeah, well would you want to be able to understand how Naruto's mind works?" Peter joked getting agreeing smirks from the other Rookies while Guy's team stayed impassive. "There's a reason that Kakashi-Sensei calls him the number one knucklehead ninja."

"This could be suicide." Neji said as he stared at the diagram of the path that they would have to fight their way through.

"We'll need some sort of backup plan for when this fools quest fails."

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded in agreement, "which why when we reach the halfway point and if things are proving difficult we split up. That's when each team tries their own way to get in. By splitting our forces most of our followers will spend time in choosing who to follow. They may even think that thir clones of Naruto's to get them off our backs. When we do it though we use the paper bombs. That will either give us a good cover or at least distraction."

"Alright, if we're all set then we need to get going then." Ino ordered. I want to be in there before night fall."

"Another good reason to do it now." Shikamaru said. "Most ninja would rest now and try and slip in under the cover of the night. That means that most of them are probably getting ready to take a rest, which means their reactions will be somewhat delayed."

"Yeah, besides they might have food around the tower that we can chow down on." Choji said eagerly. "As it is I've almost run through most of my supplies. He said as he pocketed his chip bag.

"Well if that's not a good reason to get there then I don't know what is." Peter said with amusement.

"At least someone here understands the important things." Choji said seriously causing Shikamaru to shake his head at his friend ruefully. "I swear Choji there are times you can almost be troubling."

"Whatever you say big guy." Peter said as he patted Choji on the shoulder.

"Yeah, lets go!" Naruto said ecitedly as he began moving out.

"Naruto, the Tower is that way." Sakura informed her teammate while pointing in the opposite direction of the way that the blonde had been planning on going

"Oh yeah I knew that." Naruto said with a grin as he quickly turned and prepared to start running again.

Once they were ready, the group moved out it should be a simple enough job in getting from the here to the tower however they were not going to move in blindly either. Peter was acting as point in the hopes that his spider sense would detect any attackers before they appeared. It was the hope of the group that they would then be able to react in time from any advance warning that he might give them. It wasn't as effective as the Bykagun, but it was also better than walking into a trap without any warning. Neji would take the rear to watch for anyone trying to come up on them from behind. The others were spaced out between the two ninja that could detect threats.

"Heads up guys." Peter warned as his head began to pound. Three Sand Ninja appeared and began running alongside of the group.

"Wind Style! Powerful Wind Wave!" A voice shouted out, as a jet of wind came flying out of the mouth of a rising ninja. Another was throwing an assortment of blades while the other was trying to move in close.

"Great, more of you guys." Naruto grumbled as he drew several kunai. "Just when I thought we had managed to get past all of you as well." He complained.

"Not now Naruto." Ino said as she began making hand signs. "Shikamaru, be sure to catch my body. Mind Transfer Jutsu."

The girl fell in mid-step and the boy caught the girl with a practiced ease. The ninja that had attacked them dodged out of the way of the unseen attack though. However, in dodging he found himself meeting the incoming arm of Choji who sent him flying away. The other ninja were having similar difficulties. Neji blocked several incoming kunai by knocking them aside with his own blade while Lee and Tenten disabled the ninja. Team 7 also stopped their foe as he swung and his fist slammed through a pair of Naruto's shadow clones while the ninja was distracted Sakura slammed her hands into the ninja knocking all the air out of him as her blows hit just the right spot. While the ninja was frozen trying to regain his balance Peter came in and webbed the guy against a tree.

"Keep moving," Neji ordered, "they won't be the last ones to try." Everyone nodded as they resumed rushing toward the tower.

"Keep an eye out for traps, there's bound to be tons of them up ahead." Shikamaru ordered.

"Naruto, that's your cue." Peter said even as they moved.

"Right," the blonde said as he crossed his hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He then sent the clones up ahead of them.

"Heh smart, have the clones set off the traps and then we can go in after them with less worry or we can change course if the damage is too bad." Shikamaru said with an appreciative grin. "Always knew that Naruto was cannon fodder just never realized how many times that he could do it."

The group moved on they could see the tip of the tower. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A voice shouted and they all watched as several wires that had been set up along the path they were onsuddenly erupted around them creating a net of flames that blocked them from moving forward.

"I don't think so." Tenten said as she drew a scroll out of a pouch at her side she partially unrolled it and released a heavy chain with a weight on either end the girl then swung the chain over her head before releasing it the heavy chain tore through the flaming wire web.

"Keep going!" Shikamaru ordered, as he leapt through the remains of the trap.

"You Leaf Ninja aren't going anywhere." A ninja called out. "Explosive tag technique!" He said.

"I think not." Lee said in return. "Leaf Hurricane." He called out as he kicked a tree branch in the way of the approaching tags. The tags seemingly moving on their own covered the tree branch and exploded. "If you wish to hurt my companions then you must first get past me."

"Shikamaru how much farther?" A panting Ino said as she woke up.

"We've covered about a quarter of the distance." The boy said better not try that jutsu again while we're trying to stay ahead of everyone else though Ino." He warned the girl.  
>"Right," Ino said as she leaped out of his arms and ran alongside of him. "Does anyone else think that this is getting ridiculous?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah you noticed that as well huh?" Shikamaru asked impatiently. "Leave it to a woman to state the obvious."  
>"Earth Style: Flying Disc!" Another voice called out and the ninja began dodging as several flying discs of earth began trying to hit them.<p>

"You know this is getting annoying." Neji said as he dodged another attack. "If we stopped then we could take care of them." He pointed out to the others.

"Not a good idea." Peter returned. "If you stop to face them then they'll swarm us or something similar. No we have to keep moving or else they'll take advantage."

"He's right, if we stop then we're dead." Shikamaru said as he threw several kunai toward some approaching ninja.

"We have to split up then," Neji said, "our partnership is hindering us as much as it is helping us now."

"Your right. Alright everyone pick a path and meet with your teams." Shikamaru ordered.

"Yeah and if everything goes right we'll see you all inside." Peter said. "Losing team has to buy lunch the next time."

"Someone else paying for a meal?" Choji said with a smile. "Come on Shikamaru, we're not losing to these guys he yelled over his shoulder. "

"You just made this all the more troublesome." The Nara said as he followed after his teammate.

"Try not to get yourself killed forehead." Ino shouted over her shoulder.

"As long as you try not to get taken to the slaughter house Piggy." The pink haired girl returned to the blonde.  
>Peter chuckled at the disappearing Ino-Shika-Cho. "Team 7, Assemble." The group broke apart Team 7 going straight while the other two teams broke off and heading right and left.<p>

The various swarming ninja paused for a moment as they watched the Leaf Gennin break apart. Then groups began breaking apart as they chased after the Leaf Ninja.

"So what now?" Peter asked his friends as they continued running as fast as they could.

"How should I know, this is yours and Naruto's great plan. Shouldn't you know what happens next?" Sakura asked impatiently as she ducked under another attack.

"So in other words, your fine with the running got you." Peter he then turned and began deflecting several incoming blades that would have turned team 7 into pincushions. He leaped into the air and fired several bursts of webbibg blinding some of their attackers. "Got to admit I'm getting tired of being used for target practice." He said, he grunted as a large rock slammed in his gut a gust of wind then knocked him down he reached out with his hand and did a handstand from the tree and pushed himself forward." Rest break is over guys."

"You call merely blocking attacks a rest break?" Sakura questioned angrily as the group continued running bouncing back and forth between attacks that if they were not careful could very easily kill them.

"Naruto, can you give us a shield?" Peter questioned hopefully.

"Right, Shadow clone Jutsu." Narutp said wearily as a few puffs of smoke later there were ten clones running in a protective ring around the ninja. The clones were able to block incoming attacks and when they couldn't they disappeared from view with a cloud of smoke finally one of the blades ripped through the defenses that the clones were offering and struck Sakura. The pink haired girl disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What, they're all Shadow clones." One of the chasing ninja said.

"No wonder, look we thought we were herding the away from the tower but in reality they were luring us away." Another said as he pointed to the tower that was now a bit farther away than they had expected. They had been so intent on bringing the group down they hadn't realized how easily they had been tricked.

The weary team 7 landed on a tree about a hundred yards away from the tower. About 20 feet around the tower had been cleared leaving a small opening. As the group watched they saw another team trying to slip in as they watched several seal on the ground flared and suddenly several mud wolves were guarding the entrances. The team that had set the trap off looked surprised and shocked by the appearance of the mud wolves obviously they had been sure that they were safe and had let their guard down. One of the wolves howled and suddenly there were ninja along with the mud wolves.  
>"Fall back," one of the ninja under attack ordered. The group pulled away but the ninja and mud wolves guarding the tower didn't give chase.<p>

"They're playing it smart." Peter noted. "They know that in order to pass people have to get into the tower so rather than wasting all of their energy trying to find people they've set up traps all over and are waiting for them to make the move and aren't even bothering with chasing because they know someone is going to try and get through and when they do they'll be ready."

"So how do we get through"? Sakura asked, as she studied the tower. "They're probably set up to come at anywhere from the tower and there's no telling how many of them there are."

"So, we need to go in hard and fast." Naruto said hopefully.

"Yeah that's about the only way that we can get through here." Peter said in grim agreement.

"Sakura, can you set up some sort of distraction while Naruto and I get into position. If they do come at you then we might slip through or at least ambush the ambushers." Sakura nodded and disappeared. A few moments later the boys saw a small plume of smoke rise up in the air.

"Nice," Peter said as he heard a rustling sound and saw two ninja rushing away. Naruto go." The blonde leaped from the trees and the wolves rose back out from the mud while the animals were focused on his friend Peter leaped in and shot webbing at the animals tying their mouths up. A ninja came in from above with a blade ready to bury into Peter the masked ninja backhanded the ninja who was sent flying only to be forced to the ground as Sakura appeared and delivered an ax kick.

"Quick, before the others come back." Sakura said as she led the other two into the tower. The trio sighed with relief as they finally entered the safety of the tower. It had taken longer than they had thought and they had been forced to go up against friends and foes but they also had come out the stronger for having taken the test. All they had to do was figure out just what they had to do next since the hadn't been told that.

As Team 7 slipped inside the tower though a portal opened, and a strange hovering device shot through. After a few minutes a larger figure stepped through the glowing disc. The figure looked around taking in their surroundings before leaping into the air and did something that only the Sandaime Tsuchikage was known for being able to do. He was somehow flying without any obvious methods of holding him up. Had any ninja seen it they would have been worried over what this strange figure might want or what they were here for.

* * *

><p><strong>*Homemade Jutsu<br>** Real name of the villain Hydro-Man who is basically the water version of Sandman  
>***her warm weather gear is the outfit she wore in the 3rd film.<strong>


	20. Exam History

Another Chapter and there is still nothing legally binding saying I own anything.

* * *

><p>The trio of Gennin looked the small room that they had entered it was nondescript except for a paper pinned to the wall. Sakura walked forward to read the sign while her teammates covered her back. The girl then began reading aloud from the paper while the other two waited to see if anything else might happen. "If qualities of heaven are your desires acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This 'something' is the secret way that guides us from this place today."<p>

"This what," Naruto asked his teammate in confusion, "or is that a secret to?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her teammate. "Anyways, it's about the scrolls. I think that we're supposed to read the heaven and earth scrolls now." She said confidently.

Naruto and Peter each took one of the scrolls warily. Naruto swallowed nervously as his hands unbound his scroll. The two looked toward Peter who merely nodded his head encouragingly at them. It made them feel a bit more confident since their friend's danger sense had not gone off yet. "Okay, here goes nothing." They unrolled the scrolls and looked in confusion at what they were seeing. Written on the scrolls were symbols that none of them had ever seen before. "What does this mean?" Naruto demanded of his friends. AS they looked at the scrolls they began bulging and then began spewing smoke out.

"Wait a minute, I recognize those things their summoning scrolls like the ones we use to store extra supplies in." Sakura said worriedly. "Get rid of them fast there's no telling what's coming out of them." The two boys tossed the scrolls away only for them to cross and a large popping sound could be heard.

"Here we go again." Peter said tiredly. "Naruto I need a wall, Sakura you I better take the high ground." He said nodding to the second story platforms on the edge Sakura nodded and she leaped up while Naruto's clones braced themselves to take the possible attack. Peter frowned he hoped this wasn't a hard fight because he wasn't sure how long they were going to last in a fight. They were all to tired and weakened to do much of anything else.

As the smoke cleared they all looked shocked at the figure that could be seen. "Hey, long time no see huh?" The figure said with crossed arms. Team 7 were shocked as they saw that standing there before them was their old instructor. Before then stood the familiar figure of Iruka the man that had trained all of them in the ninja arts. The man looked up at them and gave a crooked grin at his former students.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Sakura asked as she and Peter dropped back to the ground in relief while Naruto dispelled his clones.

"Looks like you guys have gone through a lot in this test." Iruka said as his eyes roamed over the beaten figures of the three Gennin. He eyed them cautiously as he considered all that he knew about the test. Sakura was wearing clothes that were nothing like what she normally wore while Peter and Naruto were wearing clothes that were stained by travel and combat. A part of him was surprised to see that the group had made it here this far, but another part of him was extremely proud though as well.

"Hey what's the deal with the surprise entrance, why are you appearing with a summoning?" Naruto questioned.

"Or are you the next stage of our test?" Peter asked as he eyed their former teacher. "After everything that we've been through are expected to fight you now as well? Although I suppose since you taught us a lot of our skills that it would make a certain amount of sense if you were the one to gage our abilities and skills." The other two looked surprised at that and looked toward Iruka cautiously.

"No nothing like that." Iruka assured the suspicious masked boy. "At the end of the second exam we Chunnin are supposed to welcome the test takers back. It was just good luck that I got to be the messenger you guys."

"The messenger?" Sakura questioned.

Iruka ignored her as he dug around in a pocket and drew a watch out." You guys did good, you actually managed to get it done with a whole 24 hours to spare, trust me that may not seem like much now but later on it will mean something." He informed the group. "Congratulations, you passed the second exam." The trio stood in shock at that. "To celebrate your passing I would love to treat you all to some ramen…"

"Ramen!" An excited Naruto shouted out. "Seriously? That's so cool." The laughing blonde said as he lunged forward and gave the man a hug.

Peter and Sakura snickered as they watched the blonde tackle their former sensei. "I knew I shouldn't have left my camera behind." Peter joked in relief now that the test was over for the moment.

"I'm not done." Iruka grunted out to the younger ninja.

Peter quickly made a sling while Naruto babbled about ramen giving him and Sakura a place to sit. "How does he do it?" Sakura asked as she watched her teammate in wonder. "How does he keep going?"

"Must be part Energizer Bunny," Peter joked, "that or his healing factor."

"Wait," Sakura said turning to glare at the masked boy, "you mean your healing factors give you more energy?"

"Sort of, we just have a quicker recovery time is all." Peter explained to the girl.

Sakura glared at the boy for that bit of information. She had nearly killed herself and from what Peter was saying he and Naruto could have gone twice as long before getting to the point that she was at. "Shut up!" Sakura grumbled at a cheering Naruto.

Iruka smiled at the pair having forgotten how much he missed his students even if he was teaching a new class now. "Alright, I can see you still as hyperactive as ever Naruto."

"So what would have happened if we had opened those things in the forest?" Peter questioned.

"As usual Peter, your as smart as a tack." Iruka complimented the boy. "Between you, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Shino I was always having to work to keep your minds busy. Not that it always worked with you and Shikamaru. Part of this mission was to see how well you could see a difficult mission all the way through. You knew it was against the rules to open the scrolls and if you had opened one…"

"What, what would have happened?" A curious Sakura asked in her schoolroom voice.

Iruka smiled as he began his lecture he had missed teaching this particular group of ninja. "If a scroll was opened, we were ordered to knock out whoever opened it. Some ninja found that out the hard way."

"I think we might have at least made you work for it." Peter returned. "If nothing else."

"Maybe Peter. "Iruka said with a smile. "You always did have trouble backing down ."

"So Sensei, what does that writing on the wall mean?" Sakura questioned as she pointed to the paper. "The parchment is kind of faded, and we can't understand it."

"Look we passed that stuff doesn't matter now." Naruto said confidently.

"Oh boy, we are so lucky we already graduated or you would be cleaning the chalkboard for that one." Peter said knowingly reminding th blonde about Iruka-Sensei being there.

"Actually Naruto, explaining that is another one of the duties I'm supposed to take care of." Iruka returned to the trio.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes its very serious business." Iruka returned. "Give it another try, they're instructions that Lord Hokage set up their principles that Chunnin should follow."

"They're instructions?" Naruto questioned dubiously.

"Yes." Iruka said, "Heaven stands for your mind while Earth stands for your body. If qualities of heaven are your desires acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. Get it?"

"Nuh uh." Naruto returned honestly.

"Fine I'll explain it." Iruka said as he slipped deeper into his teacher persona. "In other words if your weakness lies in your intellect, Naruto, then you need to work doubly hard to learn all the information you need for your skills and missions."

"Alright I get your point." A grumpy Naruto said while Peter and Sakura snickered at their friend.

Iruka wasn't done yet though as he turned to Sakura." And you, if earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. So if your weakness lies in your physical strength Sakura , then you have to make sure that you work on your physical conditioning everyday so that it improves all the time. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. Meaning that if your mind and body are working as one then even dangerous missions can become easy ones. "

"What about the spot with the missing word?" Sakura asked.

"Well that's the part for each of you to fill in." Iruka said. "These last five days have tested you in all sorts of ways and I got to say you all did great. The Chunnin as a leader has to know both strengths and weaknesses while in missions to know what level of skill and training that the ninja under them have and what they need for a successful mission you all did wonderful on this mission and want you to remember this for your next mission. And that's everything that I was supposed to say to you."

"Got it." Naruto said as he tossed a salute towards Iruka.

Iruka paused and merely stared at Naruto as if lost in his own thoughts causing the group to look at him with worry. "Oh yeah, one more thing for the third exam don't push it too far. Especially you Naruto I'm worried."

"Iruka Sensei don't worry." Naruto assured the man. "Remember, this headband is proof that I'm a fool proofed ninja right? You gave it to me after all. I made it through the first and second rounds and I'll make it through the third one for sure."

"Naruto your right I'm sorry about that." Iruka said bowing his head towards the team respectfully. "You might as well go rest up and get some food. Just don't expect anything to nice here." He warned them.

The group nodded as Iruka led them deep into the tower where they could get food and sleep. Iruka led them to a table and they all sat down. A few moments later they were each tossed a bag. "Field rations?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"I told you that the food wasn't going to be very good." Iruk reminded the girl. "And no Naruto, despite what you think ramen does not count as a field ration." He added, seeing the blonde open his mouth. "Look on the bright side, you at least get a full day to sleep."

"What about showers?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

"Just basic ones, but they are there."

"Now for one really important question." Peter said as he looked the area over." Did we beat the Ino-Shika-Cho team in getting in?"

"Actually, I think you came into the tower at the same time, just from opposite ends." A figure said, as a chunnin led the mentioned team into the canteen.

"Guess that means no one wins that free lunch then Choji." Peter said as he raised a mug of water to the other boy.

Choji glared at his friends. "I told you we took too long." He grumbled, before sitting down with his food and began eating.

"Perhaps we should have taken your bet." Neji said as he and his team walked up to the table. Judging by how clean they all were it seemed that they had chosen a shower before food. He noticed that team 2 were sitting with them as well.

"So we all got here before the great Sasuke Uchiha did then?" Peter asked as he looked around the room. He could see that the Sand Team was sitting at a table alone and a little farther on were the Sound Team. "Those guys made it through?" Peter questioned angrily.

"Yes they did." Neji said with a narrowing of his eyes. "I believe I can trust you and your team to deal with them if you happen to confront one of them?"

"Just like we can rely on you and your team if you meet up with them." Peter returned.

"So is anyone going tell us what is up with them?" Shikamaru asked the Chunnin.

"Yeah, and what's all this got to do with the Sannin?" Sakura questioned.

"The Sannin?" A confused Iruka questioned, wondering just what his former students were talking about.

"Yeah, the long haired weirdo with the freaky tongue". Naruto said. "What was the freaks name again?"

"Orochimaru," Sakura returned for her teammate. "What was a Sannin doing in the Forbidden Forest anyways Iruka-Sensei, or was he even really there and it was just some sort of genjutsu?"

"Let me get this straight." Iruka said leaning forward so he was looking at the teams. "Your saying that Orochimaru the Snake Summoner, former Leaf Ninja and one of the Legendary Sannin is here in the forest?"

"Yeah," Sakura said with a nod. "So was that all true or was it part of a genjutsu?"

"Last I heard that particular ninja was dead I never saw any proof but there were a lot of rumors going on for a while about that." Iruka said as he tried to think of everything he could about the man. "He left the village long ago. It was a little before the time of the Fox attack actually a few weeks before the Fourth Hokage came to power."

"So he left the village over ten years ago, but thought it important to do something to Sasuke and to get a blood sample from Peter though?" Sakura questioned dubiously.

"I admit that it doesn't make complete sense." Iruka admitted to the teams. "There may be more at work here than we're aware of though. Who else had interaction with Orochimaru?"

"We all had interaction with the people that follow him." Peter said nodding toward the Sound Team. "Those guys take orders from Orochimaru for some reason or other."

"Yeah, and we all saw the results of whatever it was he did to Sasuke." Shikamaru added in. "He barely even tried when he broke that guy's arm. It was almost like he was toying around with the guy and he was just doing it because he could."

"Don't forget the feeling of total wrongness that came from that chakra." Choji said with a shudder as he recalled the feeling that the chakra had caused them to feel.

"Yes, and then there was the fact that he tried to attack Peter with lethal jutsu, just because he disagreed with his actions and told him things he did not wish to hear." Shikamaru added in.

"He what?" Iruka said in surprise. "Are you sure it wasn't because he wasn't trying to get your scroll?"

"No, whatever it was that he was doing it was because he was enjoying being the all powerful ninja." Peter returned.

Iruka nodded his head. "You guys stay here, I need to report this." The chunnin said as he rose to his feet to go and check the bit of information that the group of Gennin had reported into him. The gennin wondered what it was that had happened that would cause their former instructor to become so worried. A few minutes later the chunnin returned with the Hokage, Asuma-Sensei, Guy-Sensei, and Kakashi-Sensei.

The Hokage looked the three teams over speculatively. "Iruka says that some of you had the misfortune of encountering Orochimaru while in the forest?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, our team encountered him in the forest." Sakura said.

"And the rest of you observed young Sasuke use incredible and unexpected things with his chakra at a level far beyond that of any gennin should have been able to do correct?" the Third questioned them.

"Yeah, it was all a lot more troublesome than it should have been for a Chunnin test." Shikamaru said in annoyance.

"Well I am sorry to do this, but I need all of you to fill out reports on everything that happened between yourselves, Orochimaru, the Sound Team. and Sasuke. It sounds as if he may have been compromised in some way and will need to be dealt with before things go wrong." The Gennin all sagged their shoulders as they took the piles of papers. Several of them winced as they saw the pile of papers that Sakura had though. As the only member that had interaction with all three she was stuck with the largest report. Once they were done with that the adults thanked them before leaving to look the reports over.

"Well this has been all sorts of trouble." Shikamaru said climbing to his feet and stretching. "I'll see you guys later I'm going to bed. Just remember that the truce is over now." He tossed over his shoulder. "From now on we're against each other." The teams nodded and then went their separate ways after making sure everyone was all right. After they had eaten they were shown where the showers were and then taken to a room. Sakura left the boys to go and wash as much of the grime off as she could while the boys fell onto the beds. Sakura smiled as she saw the pair but not about to let them get away with that pushed them out of the room and into the showering area before turning it on over the fully dressed boys. Once they were all cleaned they all went to bed uncertain as to just what the next day might bring for them.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were able to sleep late and then ate more field rations. "I'm beginning to think that we were actually eating better when we were out in the forest." Peter joked as he stirred the rations around somewhat. The others nodded as they looked around the room curiously to see if any new ninja had shown up in the night. The group paused as they saw Sasuke and his team sitting at a table eating food.<p>

"So those guys made it." Peter said neutrally, as he looked the trio over. He was not happy to see the Uchiha boy again considering that the last time that they had seen each other Sasuke had tried to fry him it was understandable. Peter would like nothing more than to get some time alone with the Uchiha and show him what he was really capable of. Too bad he was a good guy though and wasn't going to destroy the duck butt just because his superiority complex had gotten the better of him.

"Yes, it's something of a bother." Shino said in agreement as he sidled up alongside Peter.

"Anything that your willing to share?" Peter asked curiously as he eyed the trio of dark haired boys. He noted absently that Sakura and Ino were both trying to talk to Sasuke. The boy was scowling at his food though and ignoring the girls.

"They came in late last night while we were all trying to sleep. Lord Hokage, Torune, and your Sensei took him deep into the underground tunnels and did something with Sasuke." Shino explained to the boy. "I have no idea what exactly it was though, because there was some sort of barrier that prevented my bugs from getting in."

"That means they either use seals or some sort of Earth Jutsu to seal the room then though." Peter said as he ate.

"Indeed," Shino said in agreement, "whatever they were doing to Sasuke though it was extremely painful there was also another chakra signature in the area that was most powerful. Easily more powerful than either Lord Hokage or Hatake Kakashi."

"Which is disturbing when you consider that Kakashi-Sensei is considered one of the village's top Jonnin." Peter said.

"Yes, I agree they did something to Sasuke." Shino said nodding toward the boy. "Whatever it was, it was enough to cause concern for them."

"Just be careful around him," Peter warned, "he's become somewhat impulsive of late and attacked me when he didn't like some of the things that I said. "

"Very well that is information that I shall use then." Shino said grateful for the piece of information on the Uchiha. "I now wish to speak to you not as fellow ninja facing a common threat but as a Clansmen for a moment."

"Of course," Peter said as the two rose and found a secluded corner. Peter created a web wall while Shino's bugs flew near it preventing anyone from listening in on them. Peter then knelt before Shino. "What is it that you command of me?"

"I want you to do you're best against any and all opponents particularly if it is me that you are competing against." Shino told the masked ninja. "As the future heir to our clan I must prove myself as every bit a ninja and a leader. This is but the first in a long line of tests that I must do. In order to do that though, I need you to come at me with everything you have. You are one of the most powerful of our generation I will not have them saying that you allowed me to win." Shino explained to the boy.

"You want to earn your way to the top seat no matter what." Peter said with a nod. "I can understand and even accept that, and I promise you that I will do my best to defeat you should we meet in combat. You want to be a leader and me, I want to be the warrior. If it means that much to you I will go at it and I will kick your ass all over the place if need be." He assured the other boy.

"Thank you for understanding, and I promise to give you a run for your money while you may have much potential there are things that you still cannot do." Shino said as he dispelled the bugs and Peter slashed through the webs with his bracer.

"Don't count me out just yet boss man. There's plenty that I can do if I have to. Team 7 never quits, no matter what we never give up and we never give in." Peter returned to the other boy.

Shino nodded his head in acceptance of that pronouncement.

The two boys returned to their teams and sat down to wait. The various teams watched the clocks as it came closer and closer and finally reached the appointed time. Each Team were busy doing final checks on their remaining equipment. Team 7 even began using the 'borrowed' equipment to refill their own low supplies. Finally an alarm sounded and they were all escorted into the center of the building. Each team was lined up to face the Hokage who was standing at the base of a statue that took up an entire wall. Behind him stood all of the surviving teams Jonnin Team Leaders, the different Proctors, and off to the side were various Chunnin. The various teams looked around at the survivors for a moment all 9 Rookie Teams, Sasuke's Team, Kabuto's team, and finally there was the Sound Team. Team 7 found themselves next to Guy's Team on one side with Sasuke and his team on the other. Peter looked over at team Guy and grinned beneath his mask in anticipation for whatever the test brought next. Neji was ignoring him while Tenten was trading smiles with Peter and Lee was busy looking at his sensei in adoration. The teams were even watching the near silent byplay that was going on between their sensei's. Of the 27 teams that had entered the Forest of Death only 8 teams had made it out alive and with scrolls. The numbers were both shocking and nerve wracking particularly when one considered the fact that the numbers had made it possible for nearly twice that many teams to move on.

"So we all made it." Sakura noted.

First of all congratulations on finishing the second exam. Anko said as she examined each of the Gennin before her.

"Everyone's here." Narut added in a hushed whisper, "Old Man Hokage, Iruka-Sensei, Bushy Brows, Ibiki, Anko, and Kakashi-Sensei."

"Alright now pay attention." Anko shouted at them. "Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you. You better listen carefully maggots." She then turned to the Third who was dressed in his white and red robes and hat. "Lord Hokage they're all yours." She said respectfully.

The Hokage nodded his head in thanks as he stepped forward causing all eyes to be drawn wards him. "First, before I tell you what the Third Exam entails I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now it is something that all of you need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams. Why do you suppose that our country holds the exams with our allied Shinobi villages?" Many of the Gennin traded confused looks at that while others looked thoughtful as they considered the question that the Third had put before them a few ninja were emotionless as they didn't show any reaction to the question. The Third looked around seeing if any of the Gennin before him had figured out the answer to his question. "To raise the abilities of shinobi, and to raise friendship between allies to be sure. But it's important that you understand its true meaning. The exams are so to speak…" The Third trailed off as he let loose with a puff from his pipe as he examined the assembled ninja before him." They are a representation of the battle between allied nations." The Third finally said his eyes watching the ninja carefully.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tenten questioned.

The Hokage nodded his head to the kunochi. "If we look toward our history all of the countries that we are currently allied with were once neighbors that fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly, those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries. At mutually selected locations. That was how the Chunnin selection exams originally began."

"This is starting to sound uncomfortably familiar." Peter muttered, as he had a flash of a strange technological city that was like nothing he had ever seen before. Standing in front of it were figures that looked so familiar and yet he couldn't identify a single one of them. Some of them he recognized as beings that he had flashed on before even if he still knew nothing about any of them. There was a man in red, white and blue, a dark skinned woman in white and black, a man holding a longbow in purple and blue, a figure in some strange red and gold armor, a green skinned woman, a large man wearing a cloak and carrying a giant hammer, a woman that looked like she would fit into the palm of his hand, a figure that appeared to be made of fire, a tall stretchy man, an orange rock like figure, a woman wearing a skin tight black uniform with a white spider emblem on it, a giant figure that was green skinned and seemed to have mounds and mounds of muscles, a figure made of metal, a man with an odd visor like item covering his eyes, a strange blue furred figure with a tail, a woman with brown hair with a streak of white running through it, a short clawed man, another dark skinned woman with white hair, an odd purple creature, an older looking bald man, and finally there was a masked figure in red blue and black.* He recognized the last figure easily enough he had a mask that was an exact copy of the one he saw. It was the mask that he had appeared in this world in, and if he were to ever piece the uniform he had appeared in together, he wouldn't be surprised to find out that it was the same either. It was true that the figure was larger and older than him, but perhaps he wasn't the first to don that particular uniform. There was a woman wearing a spider designed uniform as well, perhaps they were his Clan in some way or all he knew they could even be his parents. Maybe there were more spider users out there than he had originally thought. It was all so much to take in. Were these people the ninja of his village and was that his village that he was seeing behind them? He shook his head as he refocused on the Hokage and what he was saying.

Peter shook his head as he heard the Hokage finish up on telling the basic history of the Chunnin exams and how they had once been. "Okay, but why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?" An annoyed Kiba questioned.

"You mean besides the fact that you agreed to it when you slapped that fancy plate on?" Peter questioned the other boy mockingly getting an answer growl from the boy and his dog.

"The country's strength's is the village's strength. The village's is the shinobi's strength, and the true strength of a shinobi is only achieved when its pushed to its limits, such as in a life and death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence the strength of the nation itself. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line that it has meaning, and it's for this very reason and for the strength of the nation that your forerunner's fought in this exam its truly a dream worth striving for." The Third lectured to the group of assembled ninja.

"Then why did you use the expression friendship before?" Tenten questioned.

"But you only remembered half of what I said." The Third admonished the girl. "You also mustn't have the wrong idea of the exam's meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying in the world of the shinobi that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your dreams at stake."

"Any test is fine," Garra said impatiently, "just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you or anyone else throws at me."

"Very well then," the Third said, "now listen closely I'm going to tell you exactly what you'll be doing on the third exam."

Before the Hokage could say anything though, a ninja with a large sword on his back shunshinned before the Third in a kneeling position. "Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me Hayate Gekko appointed as proctor of the third exam to speak first." The ninja requested of the Kage.

"So be it." The third said as he stepped back allowing the focus to turn to Hayate.

Hayate slowly rose to his feet keeping his back turned to the Gennin. "It's nice to meet you all." The man then began coughing. The man turned to face the group. "There is something I would like all of you, cough cough, to do before the third exam." Hayate then began coughing again for several seconds

"He's been poisoned," Peter said knowingly." I'd say a long term poison that's either weakened him considerably or is killing him slowly since none of the others seem all that worried about that cough f his."

"Yes your right," Neji said as his eyes studied the Jonnin before him. "With my Byakugan I can see all the damage to his internal organs it was particularly damaging to his lungs though, and to think that the Leaf was once the premier village for poison's and healing at one time."

"If Lady Tsunadae we're still here he wouldn't have to worry about it." Tenten said confidently. "There's nothing that she couldn't heal once she set her mind to it. She is the greatest Kunochi to have ever come from the village. One day they're going to say the same about me though."

"But since she's not, there's no telling how much time he may or may not have left." Neji said as he observed the man with interest.

"We have to have a preliminary exam before we can move onto the Third Exam." Hayate said causing all of the ninja to freeze in surprise at the unexpected announcement.

"Preliminary!" Shikamaru shouted out in anger. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Yeah proctor-Hayate what's the point?" Sakura questioned. "What's this preliminary all about, why can't we just move onto the third exam?"

"Because the first and second exams might have been too easy." Hayate returned to the girl.

"Easy?" Naruto said angrily. "You think that surviving all that we did was easy? Well let me tell you something, there was no way that it was easy and we all had to fight for our very survival. Look at Sakura-Chan she got mauled by animals while Peter and I had a few hundred pounds of trees fall on us, bushy brows over there got the crap beat out of him, Ino's covered in blood, and don't even get me started on Sasuke and you think that it was all easy?"

"Yeah, you tell him buddy." Peter told his friend while most of the others all nodded their heads in grim agreement with the mouthy ninja.

"Regardless," Hayate said with a shrug, "the fact is, we never expected so many of you to still be here."

"Or we're really all that good." Peter shot back at the Jonnin defiantly.

"According to the rules of the Chunnin Exams," Hayate continued while ignoring Peter, "a preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"But is that fair?" A surprised Sakura questioned nervously scared at what else the proctors might throw at them before they were all finished. She knew that most of them had barely survived and a part of her felt like they were taking away from their accomplishment by surviving as long as they had.

"It's just at this stage we have to speed things up a bit." Hayate said emotionlessly." As Lord Hokage informed you, a lot of important guests will be watching the next test. We can't afford to be wasting their time when they've come to see only the best that all of the villages have to offer. So if there are any of you that feel that you're not in top physical condition, now is your time to… The man was cut off as he was bent over during another coughing spell. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, any of you who don't feel up to this now is the time to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

"Come on, you mean right now?" Kiba questioned.

"We just barely survived the last exam, don't we get a break?" Ino pleaded at the proctor. The bunks here were not the best for inducing rest and most of them had stayed up still stuck on adrenaline.

"Man this is troublesome." Shikamaru said. "We manage to fight our way all the way here, only to find out that because many of us got through we have to go directly into another test."

"What exactly is it that you want us to do anyways?" Shino questioned suspiciously.

"Oh yeah," Hayate said, "the winners will be determined by one on one combat one round each. So like I said, now is the time to raise your hand if you don't feel up to it."

Several of the ninja took the time that they had to consider their options as that was going on the Hokage was watching Sasuke. "Will the seal hold Kakashi?" He asked.

"For the moment yes." The silver haired Jonnin said. "However, we both know that the seal I put on him was only a temporary measure, and the only reason it's allowed is because it's a suppressant seal. I need to get him out of here and apply a more powerful seal to that spot as soon as possible."

"If you ask me he shouldn't even be here sir." Anko growled as she watched Sasuke as he stiffly held himself up. "He should be turned over to the ANBU where they can watch him. Hell he shouldn't even still be standing with that curse mark of his. Trust me the last thing any of us wants is for him to cut loose with the power that the curse mark gives him, we all read the report on what it is that it does to him and that was when he first woke up there's no telling what he might d with it if he was actually trying to use it. He's already nearly killed two ninja. One of them happened to be a fellow Leaf ninja, and he attacked him because the ninja questioned him. How many more injuries or deaths are we going to chance? Because that's where it's going to lead if we don't do something about him and his mark." She informed the men.

"Unfortunately our hands are tied, the rules clearly state that only the ninja in question can withdraw themselves from the Exam no one else." The Hokage reminded the woman." Besides, if we were to do so it's likely that we would instigate a war between Orochimaru. We are simply unprepared for dealing with him yet and need to bide our time."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi said.

"As you command." Anko said, as she massaged her shoulder where her own curse mark resided.

"Just be ready to step in should the seal activate." The Third advised them.

Everyone froze though as they saw Kabuto raise his hand. Okay you got me. The boy in purple said cheerfully. I'm out.

"No way." Naruto said as he rushed to stand in front of the older boy blocking him from retreating. "There is no way that you can be thinking of quitting after all that you've gone through. You earned your spot here just as much as anyone else has are you really going to just walk away from this after all you've been through?" Naruto demanded of the older boy.

"I don't have the chakra to keep going Naruto." Kabuto explained to the blonde. "It's what gets me every time. I somehow manage to push myself to the end or near end and then this happens. I'm not that good at direct combat is all though"

"Oh come on," Peter said, "even if you get your ass kicked show some pride for your village and all that other stuff that the Hokage was talking about." Peter admonished the older Gennin. "Let's go ahead and get this Contest of Champions** started."

"A Contest of Champions?" The Third said with interest. "I happen to like that name, perhaps I shall use it some time." Inwardly he was already trying to remember if he had ever heard that term before. He noticed that Ibiki and Kakashi were doing the same thing. A Contest of Champions sounded like something that someone might put together. For all he knew it was the version of the Chunnin Exam wherever it was that Peter had come from originally.

"Yes, it is always imperative that you try and go beyond what you believe you can do." Lee said in agreement. "There is no telling just what you can do if you believe in yourself. You must let the fires of youth blaze a trail to victory."

"Yeah, besides if you get one of us we'll give you a chance." Naruto assured the other boy.

"Yeah so man up and lets show them what Leaf ninja are made of." Peter said.

Kabuto looked hesitant, as if he was now unsure of his actions as he became the center of so many ninja's attention.

"Come on Kabuto, we all believe in you so be the guy that can show all these others what you can be. You have what it takes I know you do you just have to believe in yourself." Naruto said. "Remember that your only as good as you believe in yourself to be."

Kabuto sighed and smiled at the ninja." Very well, but if I end up in the hospital then I'm blaming the two of you." He teased the two younger boys.

"And we'll be sure to bring you flowers when we visit you." Peter returned, as the boy stepped back into formation with his team.

"Well that was interesting." Hayte said dryly. "Does anybody else want to quit?" He looked around at the grim faced group of ninja that refused to back down. "Alright then, we'll now begin the preliminary round. Unlike the other tests in which you have survived or failed as a team this round will consist of one on one individual combat at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise, there are 24 of you, so that means that there will be 12 matches. The surviving candidates from these 12 matches will continue forward to the final exam. As for the rules there are none. You will fight until one dies or concedes defeat or is rendered unable to continue with the contest. Losers should concede promptly before they are injured. Furthermore as proctor I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches. I will intervene if I have to and keep as many of you alive as possible. Now it's time to reveal what fate has chosen for you." He pointed to a wall and soon a panel of the wall rose showing a screen hidden behind the reinforced wall. "Names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random, before each match these names will appear on the display. Guess there's nothing more to say. Let's begin. In a moment the name of the first two opponents will appear." The ninja all waited patiently as suddenly, they saw their names flash across the screen at a fast rate as a computer tried to determine who the first pair of fighters would be. Everyone hoped and dreaded for their name to appear. An alarm sounded and they all saw the names flashing before them.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kiba inuzuka  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a cliffie?<strong>

***In case it wasn't obvious it's a Secret Wars reference.**

**** Contest of Champions was the title of two different runs in Marvel comics. I preferred the 2nd one myself**


	21. Fight 1 Sasuke vs Kiba

Own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Last Time:<em>

_"Alright then, we'll now begin the preliminary round. Unlike the other tests in which you have survived or failed as a team this round will consist of one on one individual combat at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise, there are 24 of you, so that means that there will be 12 matches. The surviving candidates from these 12 matches will continue forward to the final exam. As for the rules there are none. You will fight until one dies or concedes defeat or is rendered unable to continue with the contest. Losers should concede promptly before they are injured. Furthermore as proctor I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches. I will intervene if I have to and keep as many of you alive as possible. Now it's time to reveal what fate has chosen for you." He pointed to a wall and soon a panel of the wall rose showing a screen hidden behind the reinforced wall. "Names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random, before each match these names will appear on the display. Guess there's nothing more to say. Let's begin. In a moment the name of the first two opponents will appear." The ninja all waited patiently as suddenly, they saw their names flash across the screen at a fast rate as a computer tried to determine who the first pair of fighters would beEveryone hoped and dreaded for their name to appear. An alarm sounded and they all saw the names flashing before them._

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kiba inuzuka**

* * *

><p>"Will the first pair step forward." Hayate requested of the Gennin. Sasuke and Kiba each stepped away from their teams and joined Hayate up at the front. "You two have been chosen for the first official match of the Chunnin Exams. Uchiha Sasuke, Gennin student of Aburame Torune, the Killing Touch Ninja and member of Team 1. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal to defeat your opponent. Do you have any reason not to fight against Inuzuka Kiba?"<p>

"No." Sasuke said.

"Very good." Hayate said as he then turned to look at the other ninja. "Inuzuka Kiba, gennin student of Yūhi Kurenai, the Mistress of Genjutsu and member of Team 8. The rules are simple you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal to defeat your opponent. Do you have any reason not to fight against Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Nothing from me." Kiba returned with a feral grin. "I'm finally going to show you just what I can do Sasuke."

"Are there any objections?" Hayate questioned as he first looked toward the Jonnin instructors and then to the Hokage who each gave nods of acceptance for the fight to continue. "Very well then, let's start." Hayate said as he turned to the crowd. "Everyone except for these two needs to clear out to the upper levels."

Everyone nodded and began moving. As Kakashi walked he paused behind Sasuke for a moment. "I may not be your Sensei Sasuke, but listen to me don't use your sharrigan. If that mark gets out of control your life could be in danger."

"I'm aware of that." Sasuke returned to the Jonnin.

"Just to let you know if it gets to that point I'll have to step in and stop the fight." Kakashi warned the boy.

"You really think you can?" Sasuke sneered at the one eyed man.

"Don't push me Sasuke, Torune may let you get away with those sorts of things, but because you decided to attack my students I'm more than willing to deal with you as quickly and harshly as I may need to. By becoming a threat to my students you have become a threat to my team." Kakashi returned to the Uchiha in a deadly voice that promised no mercy should the boy push him on this. "Don't mistake Peter holding back as weakness either, he was merely being loyal to you as a member of the Hidden Leaf. Next time he might not be so nice about putting you down if he needs to, and if he doesn't then I will. I'd wish you luck, but I'm actually kind of hoping Kiba kicks your ass." He then walked away to join his team leaving a rattled Sasuke behind him. It was worrisome that the Jonnin could bother him as much as he had without using any Killing Intent. He shrugged his worries off though as he focused on Kiba.

"Then if you're ready, let the first match begin." Hayate said as he stepped back.

"It's been a while since it's been just the two of us Sasuke." Kiba said excitedly as he looked the Uchiha over with interest. "It should be interesting to see how far we've both come since our days at the academy."

Sasuke smirked coolly at the other boy. "I told you when we first started this Kiba, don't get overconfident."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Kiba returned in annoyance as he made a hand sign. The dog at his side seemed to bark in agreement.

"Hey sensei why are they letting the puppy stay in there with him?" Naruto questioned Kakashi who was standing alongside them and watching the match. "Won't it just get hurt in there?"

"If Akamaru was an ordinary dog then most likely he would. However Akamaru is as far from an ordinary dog as you are from a regular person. Akamaru is a part of Kiba's unique clan fighting style though." Kakashi explained to his team who were all listening in. "As a member of the Inuzuka Clan, Kiba is trained to live, work, and fight with Akamaru acting as his partner. In this manner Akamaru is considered as an extension of Kiba and his fighting style or a ninja tool that Kiba can use. Kiba has a very unique fighting style that derives from Akamaru going as far as using jutsu in combination with him as a sort of a catalyst. Watch and see what you can learn from each of their fighting styles."

"Oh," Naruto said as he turned back to watch the match with the others.

Kiba glared at the Uchiha that was just barely even acknowledging him. "Let's see how you do then. Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry All Fours Jutsu!" Everyone watched as Kiba's nails and canines grew longer and sharper. While several of the other Gennin gasped at the changes, Sasuke barely even blinked at the altered figure. "Alright, let's do this then." Kiba growled out as he fell to his hands and feet and began charging at Sasuke like a wild animal.

"He's fast." Peter noted, as he watched the boy charging at the Uchiha. The way that the boy was moving was closer to some sort of animal than it was to a person. Peter's mind flashed to various other people that moved in a similar method as the boy below them did.

"Yeah, but nowhere near as fast as Sasuke-Kun is." Sakura said confidentially. They all watched as a powerful swing that might have taken Sasuke's head off missed by mere centimeters. Sasuke responded by punching the boy while he was still in mid-air not slowing down he continued with several more devastating punches and kicks. He then rolled out of the way as Akamaru appeared behind him. The dogs teeth chomped on thin air.

"And he's nowhere near as fast as Haku." Naruto added, getting agreeing nods from the other members of his team.

A panting Kiba rose to his feet. "Good job Akamaru," he told the dog who arfed at him in return. "Yeah your right, he is tougher than I thought and that was just me testing him." Kiba said as he held his side where several of the Uchiha's blows had struck. "Let's show him what we're really capable of now though boy." Akamaru yelped in agreement and the pair charge at Sasuke. We'll see if you can fight me when you can't see me." Kiba said as he threw several smoke bombs at the other boy. The smoke cloud blinded everyone and all they could hear was the sound of flesh hitting flesh the occasional grunt and the growling of Akamaru. A few moments later Kiba came flying out of the cloud followed soon after by Akamaru.

"Is that it?" a complety unharmed Sasuke questioned, as he almost casually walked out of the smoke screen. "I thought that you might at least try and put up a decent fight. Maybe it would have been better if I would have faced off against Naruto or Sakura they might have given me some trouble." He shot at the other boy mockingly. "Why don't you go ahead and give up already. All you're doing is wasting my time while you're trying to do this."

"There's no way that those two losers are better than me!" Kiba declared as he struggled back to his feet. "Besides, I still have a few more tricks left." He declared to the other boy.

"Then you better go ahead and use them because right now all you're going to get is thrown around like a bunch of trash." Sasuke shot at the other boy.

Kiba glared defiantly at the other boy as he finally managed to get back to his feet. "Fine, I'll show you just what we can do." He said as he reached into a pocket and tossed a special animal chakra pill towards the dog who swallowed it. Once he had swallowed it the white pup changed into a dark red animal and seemed much more dangerous.

"Man, am I glad I didn't have to fight him." Naruto said. "That thing looks crazy."

"No kidding," Sakura said as she eyed the animal warily.

Kiba grinned darkly at Sasuke as Akamaru leaped up on top of his head. "Man Beast Clone!" Kiba said and the dog changed to look just like him. The two Kiba's then charged at Sasuke. Everyone watched in awe as Sasuke easily blocked the right crosses coming from either direction he then kicked one of the Kiba's in the gut knocking it back and then grabbed the other version and swung it around. Even as he was tossing the other one though the first Kiba had already recovered and was coming at Sasuke from the side. Sasuke responded by punching the incoming figure in the gut and sent him flying.

Sasuke huffed and puffed a bit as the two figures each landed on their feet. "So, how much longer do you think that you can keep getting tossed around Kiba?"

"Long enough to take you down." Kiba returned defiantly as he glared at the boy. "Come on Akamaru, let's show this guy what we can do." The second Kiba nodded his head in agreement as the two figures began running at Sasuke then leaped into the air and began spinning. "Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!" Kiba called out and the two figures changed into a pair of small tornados that were heading straight for Sasuke.

"Watch out!" Sakura and Ino called out as they watched the twin attacks come at the Uchiha. The figures bounced off each other and struck at Sasuke causing a small explosion as dust rose from where they struck.

"That's it I've seen enough." Sasuke's voice said. Everyone turned to see that he was standing with his hands in his pockets on the outstretched fingers of the statue that covered one wall.

"Sasuke!" The two fan girls cheered.

"What, but how did you get all the way over there?" Kiba said in disbelief as he looked at the Rookie of the year casually standing there.

Sasuke ignored the question as he stared down at the animal user. "I had hoped that you would be able to provide me with some competition Kiba, but it's obvious that despite all of your words you're nothing more than a dog that doesn't know its master. I think it's time I showed you just what real power is." He blurred away and appeared next to one of the Kiba's. "First I'll show you with your dog." He ducked under a swipe and then kicked upward sending the figure flying into the air and then leaped after him coming underneath him.

"Is that the Primary Lotus?" Peter asked in shock. He had seen Lee prepare to use it on Sasuke a few days ago, Sakura had even told them as they traveled how devastating the attack could be and now he saw the Uchiha using the exact same move against Kiba.

"It looks like it." Sakura said in surprise.

"Not quite, it is the preparing stage for the Primary Lotus though." A shaken Lee said as they all watched the pair sail through the air. "It is also known as the Leaf Shadow Dance though." He added as his eyes were focused on the fight waiting with bated breath to see just what the other boy would do next." The move requires for you to mimic the movements of an opponent as they are sailing in the air before you begin your attack." He explained to the younger teens. It was indeed amazing that Sasuke was able to copy his taijutsu movement for movement after only seeing the attack once. It was like nothing that he had ever seen. Truly Sasuke Uchiha was every bit the genius and prodigy that he was said to be if he could accomplish this task. Still he had not seen how to perform the Primary Lotus, and was going to have to figure out something knew to do against his opponent.

Peter grunted as he felt his spider sense tingle he looked up and noticed that the strange tattoos on Sasuke were traveling all over his body again. Peter tensed as he got ready for a return of the psycho Sasuke if he acted anything like he did last time then there was a good chance that the boy might attack anyone of them for some slight or other. The marks flared into a bright orange and for a moment people watched wondering what might happen next. Neji who had been watching the chakra levels of the two boys as he examined the fight moved into a defensive pose should this figure prove to be a threat. Off to the sides Anko, Kakashi, and Guy all prepared themselves to interfere should Sasuke prove unable to control the power.

The odd marking then began receding and Saskue shrugged off whatever pain he had been in. "Lion's Barrage!" He called out as he kicked with one leg then moved through the air to kick him again while also hooking the leg and pushing the figure downward so that he was now on top and the Kiba was on the bottom. A final kick smashed into the chest and sent the figure flying into the ground. Once the dust cleared from the impact they saw that it was Akamaru that was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Akamaru," Kiba cried as he rushed to the side of his dog and saw that his partner was now lying unconscious despite his best efforts to wake him back up. "Alright Sasuke, you'r going to pay for that one." Kiba promised as he rose back to his feet." Tunneling Fang." He called out as he turned into a single tornado and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he went through several hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." The tornado that was Kiba veered away from the fireball and slammed into the wall. "Let me show you how that attack should be used." Sasuke said arrogantly. "Tunneling Fang!" He said as he turned into a tornado and instead of the wild and frenzied strike that Kiba did, his strike was straight and direct.* Kiba could only stare in disbelief as he was then slammed by his own attack and sent rolling away. Sasuke appeared before him while holding the now barely conscious boy up by the back of his jacket. "So you want to continue this little game of yours, or do you want to go ahead and surrender?" He questioned before casually tossing the boy to the side. "I expected so much better from you than this." He said disappointingly as he watched the other boy fall to the ground.

"I'm not ready to give up just yet." Kiba returned as he climbed back to his feet. "Tunneling Fang!" He called out again.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the incoming wild storm of claws heading his way. "Tunneling Fang!" He called out in return and now there was a black tornado heading towards the gray one. The two tornadoes met in the air and the two began slamming into each other as they tried to overpower each other.

"A rather daring move considering his injuries." The Third Hokage noted as he watched the fight. "I thought you warned him about excessive use of his sharrigan and chakra." He said turning to look at the various Jonnin near him.

"We did Lord Hokage." Anko returned grimly as she watched the two tornados bounce back and forth as they tried to find a weakness in each other. Sasuke could see where he was going, but Kiba had claws making this an interesting competition.

"It would appear that he has chosen to ignore our warnings though and is going for a quick and powerful ending." Ibik said, as he watched the pair spin around the arena. "It is interesting considering he is using taijutsu methods that he copied from Lee and Kiba and is using them to make his own unique combat style. There may be some clans that are hesitant to allow him near their people if he makes a habit of copying everyone's jutsu's no matter how good he is at using them."

Finally one of the tornados gave and the loser in the contest was sent flying towards the ground leaving a small crack in the ground as he struck the ground. Sasuke landed lightly on his feet to look at the battered figure that was Kiba.

Kiba grunted as he shakily rose to his feet. "Good job Kiba," Peter shouted down at the boy, "show him that it ain't about the size of the dog in the fight but the size of the fight in the dog. Make him earn his victory."

"Sounds good to me." Kiba grunted dazedly as he glared at Sasuke defiantly.

Shikamaru shook his head sadly as he continued to watch the slaughter between the former classmates with interest. There really was no other way to describe this battle for every move that Kiba had, Sasuke either performed it better or had something that could counter it. The dog boy was simply outclassed, had he fought against most of the others it was likely that he would have fared better. "He is done for." The Nara said knowingly as he leaned on the railing. "One more hit and it'll be over." He predicted. "Without the advantage that Akamaru gives him, he is simply too outclassed to compete on Sasuke's level."

"Perhaps I should just hit you with a rolled up paper," Sasuke shot at the boy, "perhaps that would make you know your place." Snarling Kiba launched himself forward only for Sasuke to catch the arm. "Really, that was all you had left? Now you're barely even trying." He held the other boys arm over their heads and then delivered a devastating kick that launched Kiba across the arena and slide to the ground.

"Akamaru…" Kiba hissed out faintly as he reached out toward the unconscious dog before falling back down.

"Go ahead and call it, there's no way that he's going to be getting up again anytime soon after the beating that I just gave him." Sasuke tossed at the proctor. The Uchiha was holding his shoulder and gritting his teeth in obvious pain as he battled for control over his body with the curse mark. The watching Jonnin and Hokage could see the internal battle that was raging within the boy. There was no doubt in any of their minds that if the fight were to continue then the boy would tap into the power of the curse mark and they have to put a stop to the boy.

The Sound Jonnin smiled as he watched Sasuke. Somehow the boy was managing to hold the curse mark at bay. He had truly chosen well for his next host Orochimaru thought to himself smugly as he watched the boy fight the effects of the seal.

"Lord Hokage?" Ibiki questioned.

"Leave him Ibiki," the Hokage ordered, "the rules of no attacking him protect him for now. Besides there are too many ways out and its likely all of the Gennin could be put in danger as well if we were to start a fight with him here.. It makes it easier if we know where he is as well." The Hokage added in with a smirk.

"As you command Lord Hokage." The interrogator said with a nod of his head as he turned back to the pit bellow them.

Hayate was frowning at the casual dismissal that the boy gave to his fellow Leaf Ninja but there really wasn't much that he could do about it either. He knelt down and insured that the downed boy was still breathing before climbing back to his feet. "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha." He declared tonelessly.

"Like there was ever any doubt that, Saskue would win against the dog boy." Ino said proudly, while cheering the boy on.

"All right! Sasuke." Sakura called out. The two girls paused in their congratulations to give death glares at each other before resuming their cheering of the Uchiha boy.

"Well I wish I could say that, that was a surprise." Shikamaru said in a matter of fact way. "Despite all Kiba's power and training though he was simply no match for what Sasuke managed to do. To think he was rated as the number three student in taijutsu as well. I'm really beginning to think that this whole exam is a whole lot more trouble than it's really worth though. I mean Sasuke kind of stacks the deck against the rest of us." The boy grumbled to the rest of them.

"It would have been surprising if Kiba had won." Choji said in agreement as he tossed a chip into his mouth.

While this was going on several medics were examining the beaten forms of Kiba and Akamaru. The fact that neither the boy nor dog were waking up while being administered aid was somewhat disturbing. The pair of them both had to be carried out on stretchers so that they could get them to safety.

"I don't get it sensei, how can Sasuke do that to him?" Naruto questioned Kakashi as he watched the prone form of his former classmate. "How can he be so brutal to someone that he trained alongside of? I mean Kiba and Sasuke were in the same class with the rest of us, yet Sasuke tore him apart like he was nothing. Why would he do something like that?"

"Some ninja are just better able to shelve their emotions during a fight Naruto." Kakashi explained to his student evasively. "While no one likes to fight the ones that they consider friends it is sometimes required of them. Sasuke may have been somewhat brutal against Kiba, but he did try and end it as quickly as he could."

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance of the explanation that his teacher had given him. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted down at the raven haired boy. "You better prepare yourself Sasuke, when the time comes I'm going to rip you a new one." He promised the Uchiha. "No one does that to my friends."

"Whatever loser." Sasuke said boredly.

"What, you want to go at it now?" Naruto said as he moved forward to leap into the arena, only for Peter to pull his friend back. "It's not the time Naruto." Peter hissed to the blonde. "It's almost time though, it's almost time to show them who and what you are. You've managed to wait this long a little bit longer isn't going to mean much."

Naruto nodded in acceptance as he glared at the raven haired boy. He may not have liked Kiba, but they were still former playmates and fellow Leaf ninjas. To Naruto that actually meant something.

Kakashi seemed to be distracted and ignored the outburst of his student as he watched as Sasuke was intercepted by his sensei and was shunshinned away. He turned to join his students who were watching the names flashing across the screen.

"Alright, let's go I want a chance to show them what it is that I can do." Naruto said excitedly as he watched the screen in eager anticipation.

"As do I!" Lee said with matching excitement. "I am most anxious to deal out the most amount of damage as possible and show them what a failure can do against these so called prodigies. I want to use the fire of my passion to rise above anything and everyone that has thought that there was nothing to me because I was not one of the elite"

The names suddenly stopped and they saw who the next contestants were.

**Hyo vs. Choji Akimichi**

* * *

><p><strong>* Kiba's Tunneling Fang Jutsu and Fang over Fang Jutsu are Clan techniques not bloodline abilities which means that technically Sasuke could copy them as a part of his combat style. Like the chidori the sharrigan would allow him to see his opponent.<strong>


	22. Fight 2: Choji vs Hyo

Ownership of all recognizable is not mine.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, lets go I want a chance to show them what it is that I can do." Naruto said excitedly as he watched the screen in eager anticipation.<em>

_"As do I!" Lee said with matching excitement. "I am most anxious to deal out the most amount of damage as possible and show them what a failure can do against these so called prodigies."_

The names suddenly stopped and they saw who the next contestants were.

**Hyō vs. Chōji Akimichi**

"Awe." The two boys said dejectedly as they hung their heads even as Choji choked on a chip in surprise at it already being his turn.

* * *

><p>"Well get down there and show them what you can do." Ino ordered her large teammate. "And you better make us look good." She threatened the boy.<p>

"You had better go ahead and do what she says before she decides to go and cause trouble Choji, you know how she can get at times." Shikamaru told his friend with a knowing look.

"Awe, do I have to? Maybe it would be better off if I was to just go ahead and forfeit." Choji suggested, as his eyes examined the near silent figure that his opponent. The guy was a member of the same team as Sasuke was on. He sincerely doubted that the boy would make things easy on him, particularly if the last fight was anything to go by. Why couldn't he have lucked out and gotten someone like Naruto to fight. During sparring matches he used to tie with the mouthy blonde a lot.

"No Choji, you are not doing that." Asuma said from where he was standing and watching his students. He sighed for a minute before speaking again. "Tell you what Choji, if you get in there and fight, win or lose I'll take you out for an all you can eat barbeque."

"Yeah, and since we tied with Team 7 this might make up for losing out on one free meal." Shikamaru added, enticing the boy to head down into the arena.

"Well if it's for an all you can eat, I suppose that's a good enough reason." Choji reasoned, as he nervously headed down the steps while Hyō leaped from the balcony to land neatly within the arena.

Hayate took one final look up at the screen before he called out for the two Gennin. "Would Choji Akimichi and Hyō please make their way down here?" The Jonnin waited patiently, as he saw the pair of boys approach him.

The two Gennin met in front of each other and stared at each other silently as Hayate began the introduction of the fighters. "Choji Akimichi, Gennin student of Jonnin Saratobi Asuma, the Former Fire Guardian, and member of Team 10. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Hyō?"

"No". Choji returned, his mind on the thought of the barbeque meal that Asuma-Sensei had bribed him with.

Hayate nodded his head before he turned to look towards the other boy. "Hyō, Gennin student of Jonnin Aburame Torune, the Killing Touch Ninja, and member of Team 1. The rules are simple, you may use any ninutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal as long as you do not break any of the rules of combat do you have any reason not to fight against Choji Akimichi?"

The dark garbed figure merely shook his in the negative at the proctor.

"Very well then," Hayate said, "then as the proctor, I declare the 2nd match of the Chunnin match to begin." The Jonin leaped away as the two boys fell into combat stances.

Neither ninja appeared to want to make the first move as they wanted to gauge the reactions of their opponents. Choji broke down first though, as he began going through a series of hand signs. "Body expansion jutsu: Human Boulder." The boy said, as he expanded in a giant orb. "Here I come." He shouted, and began rolling towards the other boy.

Hyo stood and waited as the incoming attack drew ever closer at the last minute he flickered out of the way and landed on top of the incoming attack.

"Smart," Shikamaru said grudgingly, "that's probably the safest place to be while Choji uses that jutsu."

"Yeah, but can he stay up there while he's like that?" Peter questioned curiously. "Staying up there has to difficult, particularly at the speeds that your boy is going at."

"Good point," Shikamaru conceded to the masked boy, as he watched the fight intently. The two figures began rolling all around the arena Hyo somehow managing to remain on top, as Choji went round and round.

"Hey, it's kind of like those balancing trainings that Kakashi-Sensei makes us do on logs in the river." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at what the blonde said as he realized that he was right the guy was using those methods to combat Choji's jutsu. "Choji, you need to try something else!" He shouted down to his friend. "Do something else before he decides to stop playing around with you." He really wished that he could give commands to his friend, but he was pretty sure that would count against his friend if he told him how to beat his opponent. Besides it would also give away his ability to think and act tactically. Of all his skills and abilities, that was his strongest one, he couldn't let all these other people see that particular skill until he was ready for them to. It would all be too troublesome if people realized just what he was capable of he would lose a majority of his advantage.

Choji stopped spinning suddenly and Hyō went flying off of the boy. The dark garbed figure landed feet first against the wall drew a blade from a pocket before kicking off and coming back at the larger boy who had returned to regular size. Choji glared and drew a kunai of his own to meet the incoming ninja. The pair met, Choji grunting and sliding back a bit as their blades caused sparks to fly. The larger boy took one hand off of the handle of his blade knocked Hyō back. The black garbed ninja was lifted up and tossed back a few feet.

"That's it Choji, use those giant muscles of yours!" Naruto shouted out excitedly, as he saw the boy seem to gain the upper hand.

Choji grinned at his former classmates before turning to watch Hyō who was already moving forward to engage him again. Choji swung again when the boy came at him only for the blade the miss as Hyō blurred out of the way and came up behind him. The boy tried to turn to meet the incoming weapon, but instead all he got was a small slash on his shoulder.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Naruto demanded, his hand gripping the rail. Peter was right beside him acting as if he was going to jump in alongside with him.

"Naruto, Peter! The two of you can't interfere." Kakashi said, as he grabbed each of the boys by the shoulder. "If you get in there before the fight is over you risk disqualifying Choji. While getting in there might help him, do you really think that he would appreciate your disqualifying him because he ran into a little bit of trouble?"

"But he's hurt Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto argued, as he looked at the bleeding shoulder of his friend.

"Look at him though Naruto." Kakashi ordered the stubborn blonde. "He is still going strong, you need to learn trust him just as his team does." The man pointed the two boys towards the other members of Team 10 that were watching the fight that going on down below them. There was having Ino, who was holding her hands in a prayer like style in worry, while Shikamaru was darkly watching the fight his hand shaking in a tightened fist as his calculating eyes taking in every detail of the fight.

"Fine Sensei." The two boys said angrily.

The boys each gripped the railing tightly as they held themselves back from leaping to the defense of their friend.

Choji and Hyō began circling each other as they prepared for another round of fighting. Hyō struck first this time, coming in low he slid underneath the larger a blade in either hand and making a swiping motion. His intentions to slice through the tendons of the bigger boy quite obvious. Not about to be hit by the attack Choli jumped back. While he was in the air he went through hand signs . "Body expansion jutsu: Human Boulder. Meteor Strike!" He called out, this time his body became a boulder and then began spinning even faster than before as it gained in speed and power before it then slammed into the ground with devastating effect causing small tremors on the ground. A cloud of dirt rose as Choji made impact with the ground blinding all of them.

Hyō stumbled a bit as he tried to keep his balance from the strike while still balancing himself he heard a scream and suddenly Choji in his boulder form came flying out and slammed into the dark boy. The strike was strong enough to send Hyō flying and slam into the wall. They all heard the sickening sound of the wall cracking from impact. Hyō pulled himself up out of the indention in the wall and they could all see the cracked wall beneath him.

"Alright Choji, show him who's boss." Ino shouted out excitedly, as she saw her teammate finally land some decent hits against the silent ninja.

"Don't get too excited Ino." Shikamaru warned his other teammate while still staying focused on how the third member of their group was doing. "Choji's still got a long way to go before he can claim the win. Add in the fact that he's bleeding pretty badly from that shoulder means he can't keep using his jutsu without worrying about ripping the cut open even wider. From the way he's holding that shoulder of his I'd say he's become painfully aware of that particular fact. If Choji is going to win it's going to have to be without any of his usual attacks. He may be physically stronger and have the edge in chakra than Hyō, but Hyō is also a lot faster and a lot more ruthless than Choji is. Those factors added in with Choi's injuries definitely put this fight in Hyō's favor." The Nara boy noted to the girl.

"Don't count the big guy out yet." Ino shot back. "Come on Choji, kick his ass! If you don't, you won't like it if I get mad at you." She declared shaking her fist at the boy threatening.

Peter smirked a bit in amusement there was something funny to him about a small little girl saying that line even if it did seem to be a bit off. He wondered why he thought that it was wrong for her to be saying it though.

The group turned back to see Choji and Hyō back to battling it out. Choji was doing his best to keep his defenses up while Hyō danced around his larger opponent. The dark clothed boy seemed to be a blur as he moved all around Choji though instead of going for any stabbing motions he was going for small slices that were quickly covering Choji. The way that the boy was stumbling about, it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to take much more damage from his much faster and more agile opponent.

"I'm not about to give up just yet." Choji said, he surprised all of them as he let Hyō get in close again, and this time instead of trying to block or sidestep the other ninja he lunged forward and caught the other boy in a bear hug that held his arms to his side and began squeezing. Hyō struggled against the hold that now captivated him trying to break the grip that had him pinned. Choji was finally able to use his greater strength against his nimble opponent. "Not this time." Choji grunted out, as he felt the other ninja trying to wiggle out of his grip. "You're going to stay right here until you give up." The larger boy grunted as he began tightening his grip.

"If he can just hold onto him long enough for his air supply to run out." Shikmaru said hopefully as he watched the fight eagerly, glad to see that his friend was doing so well when you considered all of the damage that he had taken. His friend was literally covered in an assortment of minor slashes and a few larger ones as well. It was obvious that Hyō was trying to bleed his opponent dry. and knock him out due to blood loss. It was a rather risky maneuver and could just as easily kill someone as it could disable them. He wasn't sure he liked the idea that someone would so willingly do something like that. Now if only Choji could last long enough to finish his move.

The struggling Hyō suddenly slammed his head forward and his head plate slamming into Choji's face. The strike caused blood to gush from Choji's face and he loosened his hold on Hyō. Taking advantage of the momentary weakness he wiggled his arms free and slammed a karate chop to either side of Choji's neck. The boy grunted in pain as he tried to increase the amount of pressure that he was using to knock the last of the air out of the other boy. Hyō brought both hands out and slammed one onto either ear of Choji. This was the strike that the boy needed as Choji finally lost his grip on Hyō who quickly disentangled himself from the bear hug that had nearly squeezed all the air out of his lungs. Choji tried to backpedal as he tried to clear his senses so that he could see and hear. Hyō wasn't going to let the boy get the chance though, as he pressed forward and slashed at the large boy. Choji groaned as he finally fell to the ground too weak to continue the fight as he rose to his feet to try and continue Hyō's foot came flying into his face and knocking him to the ground. Choji tried to force himself to climb back up, but merely fell back down weakly.

"That's enough." Hayate said as he saw Hyō draw another kunai out. "Your opponent has been defeated and is now unconscious. These do not have to be battles to the death." He reprimanded the Gennin darkly. "The rules clearly state that once an opponent has either surrendered or is incapable of continuing the fight that the other person is the winner. In this case you are the victor. If you should choose to continue though you will be dealt with." Hyō shrugged his shoulders as he sheathed his weapon and took a step back from the bigger boy so that Hayate could determine if he was really down.

Hayate nodded as he knelt down and checked the boy over noting that he was indeed out of the fight. He rose to his feet and looked at the assembled group. "The winner is Hyō." He declared to the assembled ninjas.

"Choji," Shikamaru said softly as he watched his friend get carried away by a group of medical ninja. Many of them already with their glowing hands over the various injuries of his longtime friend.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I'm sure that you'll get you chance at him." Naruto assured the other boy who nodded his head in thanks. Sakura didn't say anything but she did pat Ino's shoulder comfortingly and the girl nodded her head in thanks as well for the silent support of her rival. No was real sure what had happened between the girls but while they were still rivals in some ways they also appeared to have begun the road to reconciliation. Everyone's eyes turned to the board as the series of names began flashing on the board a moment later they stopped on two names.

**Hyūga Hinata vs. Nara Shikamaru**

Shikamaru turned away from the prone figure that was his teammate to look over at the small ninja heiress. His eyes taking in everything that there was about her within moments. He could literally see her shaking as their eyes met. Man this is going to be troublesome. He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one took so long folks, I just couldn't figure out how I wanted the fight to go. Probably has to with the fact that Hyo has never shown any abilities other than stealth and I had to fudge them a bit.<strong>


	23. Fight 3 Shikamaru vs Hinata

Ownership still ain't mine since the last time I posted

* * *

><p><em>"Choji," Shikamaru said softly as he watched his friend get carried away by a group of medical ninja. Many of them already with their glowing hands over the various injuries of his longtime friend.<em>

_"Don't worry Shikamaru, I'm sure that you'll get you chance at him." Naruto assured the other boy who nodded his head in thanks. Sakura didn't say anything but she did pat Ino's shoulder comfortingly and the girl nodded her head in thanks as well for the silent support of her rival. No was real sure what had happened between the girls but while they were still rivals in some ways they also appeared to have begun the road to reconciliation. Everyone's eyes turned to the board as the series of names began flashing on the board a moment later they stopped on two names. _

**Hyūga Hinata vs. Nara Shikamaru**

_Shikamaru turned away from the prone figure that was his teammate to look over at the small ninja heiress. His eyes taking in everything that there was about her within moments. He could literally see her shaking as their eyes met. "Man this is going to be troublesome." He said. _

* * *

><p>"Would Hyūga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru please come down here." Hayate requested as his eyes found the two rookie ninja standing alongside of their teams. The body language of the two ninjas was so different that you could literally see the difference. Hinata was safe hanging back within the safety of her team beside her sensei while Shikamaru was almost negligently leaning against the railing with sharp eyes that missed nothing. To those watching it was obvious wh the likely winner of the upcoming fight was going to be.<p>

"Great, another Leaf on Leaf fight." Kankurō grumbled, as he watched the two ninja begin walking side by side as they moved down the steps and then stopped in front of Hayate. "When are we going to get a chance to knock these Leaf punks around some?" He complained to the others in annoyance, as he glared at the remaining Konha Leaf Ninja that were waiting for a chance to fight as well. I really wanted to teach them a few things." His eyes narrowed in on team 7. "Particularly that group of loud mouthed punks." He added, as he zeroed in on the anxious group of Leaf Gennin.

"Patience Kankurō," Temari snapped at her brother, "you'll get your chance soon enough. There are plenty of Leaf wannabes here for each of us." She assured her brother with a cold smirk. "Just think of this as them thinning the herd for us to slaughter later."

The dark clothed boy still looked irritable, but nodded his head in acceptance of the order.

Hayate nodded to the two Gennin that were now facing him. He looked them over with interest this fight appeared to be rather off set. The Nara boy was tall and looked almost bored with the way things were going, while the Hyūga girl appeared to be nervous and scared. The boy obviously had her psyched out before the battle had even begun. He shook his head at the unevenness of the fight before he began. "Shikamaru Nara Gennin student of Jonnin Saratobi Asuma, the Former Fire Guardian of the Fire Daimyo, and member of Team 10. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Hinata Hyūga?"

"Whatever, let's just get this troublesome mess over with already." Shikamaru said in a bred tone. "I mean my only real objection here is that I have to fight a girl, but there's no rules that make that a valid objection and would be ignored. In fact as I recall there are rules that make allowances for women to fight the guys. Even if it does make little to no sense."

The various girls that were waiting to fight all glared angrily at the lazy boy as he so casually trash talked them as a whole. "Maybe I should show him how weak a girl can be." Anko muttered angrily, as she stared at the boy her hand inching toward her kunai holster. "I'm sure I can make him see the point quickly enough."

"Not now Anko." The Hokage said to her, stopping the Jonnin from doing anything rash. "Sometimes people like Shikamaru merely need to have a harsh dose of reality before they can accept that a kunochi is the equal and sometimes even their superior. He is still young though and has much to learn of the way the world and the people within it work. He may yet surprise us all."

"Very well Lord Hokage." The young woman conceded as her empty hand withdrew from her weapons pouch.

Hayate had ignored the mutterings of the Hokage and the other Proctor as he continued with his introductions. "And do you Hinata Hyūga, Gennin student of Kurenai Yūhi: the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, and member of Team 8. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, pr genjutsu in your arsenal that you deeem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fire Shikamaru Nara?"

"N… n… n… no sir not at all, I… I… I… don't mind." Hinata stuttered out to the Jonnin, as she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Very well then." Hayate said with a nod towards the two combatants, "then as the Proctor I declare the 3rd match of the Chunnin match to begin."

The Jonnin leaped away as Hinata fell into a combat stance, but Shikamaru didn't even bother with that, and merely stared at her with his hands still stuffed into his pockets as if he was waiting on her to make the first move. "You do realize that you don't stand a chance against me right?" Shikamaru questioned the girl as he stared her down. "I mean sure you obviously know a few advanced moves, you wouldn't be using that fighting stance if you didn't." He said as he took in her position which was definitely not the typical academy style taijutsu that all the rest of them had been taught and trained in. "Despite that though, you still don't stand much of a chance against me. I mean it's obviously strictly a taijutsu style, and I don't have to fight you from close up if I don't want to I can just keep you at a distance and we be done within a few seconds. You could always save yourself the embarrassment and just give up now before you get hurt." He suggested, as he waited for the girl to make her choice.

"Man, he's got to have a lot of guts to pull that one off." Peter said as he watched the two stare each other off.

"It is a good strategy," Sakura said somewhat hesitantly, her opinion of her old classmate had been dropping every time he opened his mouth and made some sort of sexist comment about women in general.

"Strategy?" Naruto asked curiously, as he looked down at his old classmates. "I don't see any strategy, just Shikamaru doing a bunch of trash talking to Hinata."

"And that's the first level of his strategy." Kakashi explained to his student." Shikamaru is mentally destroying Hinata and her confidence levels so that her performance and timing is off because she doubts her abilities. It's a rather dangerous trick though since he has to be sure to put on a display of power or negligence to her abilities to make it work perfectly. He's obviously going with negligence though with the way he's facing her which has its own dangers if she proves more dangerous than he believes she is then she'll have an opening in which to take advantage of. Its either that or he's trying to get her to forfeit altogether."

"It's an all or nothing plan of attack then." Peter said as he continued to watch as the boy persisted in verbally abusing his opponent. "I sure wouldn't want to be him when all of the girls decide to get together and teach him the errors of his ways in talking like that though." He added with a chuckle. "Something tells me after the exams are over that he's likely going to be walking with a limp and be unsure as to his ability to carry children for a long time as well."

"Very likely." Kakashi said in agreement as they listened as Shikamaru continued to try and psyche his opponent out.

"I mean come on lets be serious here for a moment Hinata, the only reason that you even managed to make it this far is because you had Shino and Kiba to back you up. What are you going to do now that you're on your own though? Are you going to fight me, or are you going to stop while you're ahead?" Shikamaru taunted the girl with a knowing smirk.

The girl looked more like a nervous deer than a ninja, and as long as he didn't push her to much she was very likely going to withdraw herself as long nothing else happened. The girl very nervously began raising her hand. Shikamaru grinned as he watched her if she surrendered then none of the others would know what it was that he could do before the next round then he would be the proverbial wild card that no one would know exactly what to expect.

The genius had forgotten one small thing though. Naruto was the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja, and at least a casual friend of Hinata. Naruto also didn't abandon his friends either. "Come Hinata, you can do it!" Naruto shouted out encouragingly to the girl. "Show him what you got. Don't let his words freak you out. You got here for a reason just like everyone else. Show us what you've got." The boy cheered at her excitedly, while pumping his fist in the air eagerly.

The blonde's shouts caused Hinata to narrow her eyes and the combat stance which had been faltering seemed to strengthen as she prepared herself. "Naruto is right, I can do this." She said, as her feet repositioned themselves.

"Great, if only the kid had stayed quite this whole thing would have just about been over." Shikamaru complained, as he watched the girl's resolve renew itself before his very eyes. "It looks like I'm going to have to actually work for this win." He grumbled, as he eyed the girl cautiously taking in every aspect of her stance that he could. Whatever the stance was, it was far beyond anything that he knew of, which meant she had been trained in advanced taijutsu. He would have to keep his distance if he wanted to even stand a chance against the clan heiress it seemed. The boy smirked as he realized that he was going to have to play a bit dirty, he needed a game winning move that would deal with her before anything else happened. He leaped into the air and launched two sets of three kunai at the girl, she ducked beneath the first set of blades just as he expected and the second set landed at her feet effectively boxing her in. A moment later a tag on kunai from each of the sets exploded sending the girl straight up into the air when she landed she tried climbing to her feet but a moment later fell down.

"You might as well give up." Shikamaru said, as he casually approached her. "I didn't put all that much power into the attack next time I might do more."

"A well thought out strategy," Kakashi said, "he used the force of the explosion to send her flying into the air and then slammed her back down. "While she doesn't look all that bad now, the internal damage must be impressive. Nothing lethal mind you, but enough to put every one of her organs in excruciating pain. She could probably continue, but any hit he delivered next is likely to put even more damage onto her and she's probably been slowed down thanks to the damage as well. In fact to continue could be dangerous."

Team 7 nodded as they watched Hinata nod her head and admit defeat, the minute she surrendered Shikamaru was at her side and helping her to the floor even as the medic ninja were running towards them.

"Take it easy." Shikamru ordered with a smirk. "These guys will have you all healed up in time." He assured her as he held her hand.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Hinata returned.

"Bah, what a weakling." Neji said in disgust as he stared down at the girl that was being helped away. "To think that the heiress of the Hyuga Clan was taken down by such an attack it is pathetic really." He sneered at the girl.

"What did you say?" Naruto demanded, as he rounded on the older long haired boy. "Hinata did her best, there's no reason to trash talk her like that."

"Worry about yourself." Neji said, as he turned his back on the blonde.

Naruto glowered at the boy as he made to attack the other boy. "Why I oughta…"

"Naruto you cannot." Lee said, as he interposed himself between the two. "Neji has a long and painful history that he cannot explain t you right now. While his anger may be wrong to be focused on Hinata, the fury he feels at the Clan itself is somewhat justified." The spandex clad boy said as he tried to defend his teammate and the words that he had used.

"That's no reason to take it out on one of the sweetest people around though." Naruto argued, as he glared defiantly at the back of Neji.

"That may be, but he still has his reasons even if they are not always right." Lee assured his new friend.

"Next time he says something like that against Hinata we're just going to have to see if I can't take that stick stuck up his ass and push it out through his throat." Naruto promised the boy.

"Naruto there's no reason to get vulgar." Sakura growled out angrily.

"We grew up in the low class Sakura, I think that means that we're allowed to use some of the lesser methods of speech." Peter intejected before his friend could apologize for saying what he thought. "Besides, I can think of about a thousand other things that Naruto could of said that were even more vulgar than that so I say leave him be. Besides Naruto has a thing about protecting those that he feels need his protection. Don't try and take that away from him." The girl looked like she wanted to argue but nodded her head in acceptance.

Everyone grew silent as they turned to see that the names for the next contestants began to cycle through on the screen above them. "It better be me, I really need to hit something right now." Naruto growled out angrily as he very pointedly ignored the other boy and focused on the screen despite the fact that he was trembling in barely suppressed fury. Even Shikamaru who had been the one to fight the girl was looking at the other boy with disapproval. The names suddenly stopped on a pair of names.

**Yoroi Akadō vs. Gaara of the Sand**


	24. Fight 4: Akadō vs Gaara

Ownership still ain't mine since the last time I posted

* * *

><p><em><em>Everyone grew silent as they turned to see that the names for the next contestants began to cycle through on the screen above them. It better be me I really need to hit something right now. Naruto growled out angrily as he very pointedly ignored the other boy and focused on the screen despite the fact that he was trembling in barely suppressed fury. Even Shikamaru who had been the one to fight the girl was looking at the other boy with disapproval. The names suddenly stopped on a pair of names.<em>_

**Yoroi Akadō vs. Gaara of the Sand**

Everyone turned to look at the pair of ninja that had been chosen first there was Gaara of the Sand. To be so young and to already have a nickname meant that not only was the boy skilled and powerful, but that he was already in the Bingo Book since nicknames was where the nicknames were primarily used. To be so young and already in the Bingo Book was something that rarely happened the last two Leaf ninja that had managed to do that had been Uchiha Itachi the Uchiha Prodigy and Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja. Not that any of the Gennin watching the match were likely to know this fact. The red head with the kanji for love on his brow was dressed in black with a white sash crossed over one shoulder and a leather strap held a large corked jar of some sort. He had his arms crossed as he watched his opponent enter the arena.

Akadō like the rest of Kabuto's team were a few years older than the rest of the other Chunnin hopefuls. He wore a uniform similar to Kabuto, but wore a loose mask and sunglasses as well.

As soon as Akadō had entered the ring Gaara seemed to turn into sand and appeared in a cloud of sand in front of Hayate in the ring. Several people were surprised to see this, elemental shunshin was much harder to do than any others which was why most people only used the wind version as it was the easiest to control and didn't rely as much on control. Gaara seemed to have his control down to the point that he could do it without any strain he was indeed a powerful and skilled shinobi.

Hayate nodded to the pair of ninja that were before him. "Gaara of the Desert Gennin student of Jonnin Baki of the Blade of Wind, and member of Team Sand. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Yoroi Akadō?"

Gaara merely crossed his arms ad glared at the proctor. "Just hurry up and get it on with already." The Suna ninja growled out impatiently.

"Yoroi Akadō, Gennin student of Jonnin Shikoro Mengu, and member of Team armor. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Gaara of the Sand?" The figure merely pushed his sunglasses up and shook his. "Very well then." Hayate said with a nod, "then as the Proctor I declare the 4th match of the Chunnin match to begin." The ninja stepped back to allow the fight to start.

The two Gennin stared at each other, everyone watched as the sand seemed to trickle out of the gourd that he wore on his back. Peter grimaced slightly as his spider sense began to buzz slightly, there was something about this guy that just always seemed to put him on the edge. The fact that every time he looked at him he flashed over another much older redheaded guy that seemed to be made completely of sand didn't help either.

"Well, go ahead hot shot make your move." Akadō ordered. "It's the only chance you're going to have to get in making an attack."

Gaara merely looked the other ninja over in a bored manner. "I was hoping to get someone that would prove a challenge, you hardly seem worth the effort though. I suppose you'll do for now though." The boy said in his rough voice. The sand that had been piling up around him rose into the air like a small wave and began moving toward the Leaf Ninja.

"Uh sensei, how the heck is he doing that?" Peter asked in shock, as he watched the wave of sand seemed to move of its own violation without anything to apparently controlling it. "I mean his arms are still crossed, that means that he's not even bothering with anything like hand signs. I thought that was kind of required to shape chakra and even more important when you use elemental chakra. Even Haku needs to do hand signs with his ice, yet this guy is doing even more impressive tricks without so much as wiggling his nose."

"It is Peter." Kakashi agreed as he intently watched the sand writhe around the boy. The Jonnin had even lifted his forehead protector so that he could study the boy and his technique with his sharingan. "There are some bloodline abilities that allow a person to manipulate certain elements. The ability to manipulate the elements without any visible actions is a nearly unheard of skill and that is usually because they are hiding their movements. Haku's ability to do hand signs with only one hand pales in comparison in regards to what Garra appears to be capable of. The ability to manipulate the elements to that level is unheard of. He must be extremely powerful to manage something like that."

"Does Akadō even stand a chance against someone with that much power?" Naruto questioned as he eyed the two seemingly mismatched opponents squaring off against each other.

"I doubt any of you Gennin have the sheer raw power and chakra control that Gaara seemingly contains. At least not yet." Kakashi explained to his team. "I imagine it is similar to what Sakura could do if she had the same amount of reserves as Naruto had. In a way it is as if he has the best of both of their individual abilities making him all the more dangerous. If anything, the sand appears to be an extension of himself; giving him a near limitless reach."

"Great, so he's a powerhouse who knows how to use every ounce of power that he has." Peter said, as he eyed the boy that they were all expecting to win.

The sand darted forward and faster than most of the Gennin could follow the sand had wrapped itself around Akadō creating a pillar of sand. Gaara raised his arm with an outstretched hand and then tightened it into a fist. "Sand Coffin." The boy roared out darkly. The Sand tightened for a second before stopping as if it had tried to do something and then stopped and had frozen in place.

"No way." Kankurō said in disbelief and shock. "No one has ever managed to survive that attack head on." All of the assembled Sand ninja seemed to be in stunned disbelief that nothing had happened to the entrapped figure whatever was supposed to happen obviously hadn't and that seemed to unnerve the group into stunned disbelief.

Everyone watched the sand pillar for a moment, and then a fist punched through and they saw a glowing Akadō step out. "Not a bad little parlor trick." The ninja complimented Gaara mockingly. "You truly live up to your name of Gaara of the Sand."

"How?" Gaara asked as he looked his opponent over with interest, as if believing that the figure was finally worth his time and consideration.

"I have the ability to absorb chakra through touch." Akadō boasted to the Sand Ninja. "Every grain of your sand is infused with your chakra. It doesn't take much effort for me to then absorb the chakra and use your very own power against you. All the power you just used in that attack did nothing more than make me stronger. Now I'll show you what I can do against you, and show you why your power is wasted on you."

Peter had a flash of a woman with green eyes brown hair with a streak of white through the center of it and she seemed to be touching various people and making them fall down in a weakened state. Whoever the woman was, she seemed to have an ability similar to what Akadō's technique was capable of doing. He shook the image off as he focused on the fight, he had to pay attention to this fight in case he ended up having t confront one of the two ninja at a later date.

Gaara merely cocked an eye at the masked boy. "Do you really think that is my only method of destroy you?" He questioned the cocky Leaf Ninja in his usual expressionless manner. He made a flicking gesture and the sand spun around until it formed itself into a sharpened blade of sand. "While my sand coffin may not be able to harm you, there are other things that can." The giant blade rushed forward and Akadō barely dodged the incoming attack.

"Hah, you missed." The Leaf Ninja said cockily.

"Hardly," Gaara said as suddenly the ground erupted and several smaller spikes of sand erupted from the ground and slammed into the figure.

Akadō grunted in pain as six or seven small sand spikes slammed into him. The ninja stared in stunned disbelief before he chuckled. "It's not going to be that easy Sand scum." He said, before his entire body burst into a puddle of water.

"A water clone?" Peter said in surprise, as he recognized just what happened before them. "He must have replaced himself when he broke out somehow maybe even before."

"Very good Peter." Kakashi complimented his student.

"You didn't think that I wasn't using that power of yours did you?" Akadō asked, as he came leaping up out of the ground at the ninja from behind. "Water Style: Water Trumpet." The ninja said, as he formed a trumpet with his hand and a stream of water gushed toward Garra. Everyone watched as the water slammed into the other ninja blinding him from view.

When the water cleared everyone saw that a wall of sand had raised up intercept the deluge. When Akadō landed on the ground he was slammed from behind by one large blade that caught him in the back and came out at his gut. The Leaf ninja coughed for a moment a few flecks of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth before falling to the ground.

"Where's your power now?" Gaara demanded as tonelessly as ever, as yet another sand blade came in that would decapitate the boy. It was obvious that despite his opponent being downed that he was more than willing to continue the fight.

"Enough." Hayate said, as he appeared between the incoming sand blade his sword coming out to block the decapitating strike before it could hit. "Gaara of the Sand remember yourself or you will be disqualified." He warned the boy before turning to look at the downed Leaf Ninja he toed the ninja over and saw that the boy was already unconscious from loss of blood. "Gaara of the Sand wins by knockout and disabling his opponent." The Jonnin said as he stared at the Sand Ninja with a hard glare. Gaara looked annoyed, but finally let his sand fall to the ground. He quickly shunshinned into a cloud of sand, reappearing alongside of his team. While this was happening medical ninja were doing their best to save Akadō from the large wounds that he had received in his short battle.

"We need to get him out of here now!" The lead medic said as they quickly rushed the ninja out for whatever surgery that they had planned for him.

"He nearly killed him and he barely even moved a muscle." Naruto said in disbelief, as all of the ninja looked over at Gaara who seemed to be almost bored despite the fact that he had just turned his opponent into a pin cushion.

"I think that that you should all be very careful if you confront Gaara it would probably take a Jonnin or powerful Chunnin to ideally fight him due to his control." Kakashi warned the group as he pulled his forehead protector back down. "Until you all match the various skills that Gaara has, it could be dangerous for each of you. He has Naruto's chakra levels, Sakura's control, and I wouldn't be surprised to find he has Peter's skills. Combined he has each of your greatest skills."

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei, we promise not to try and get into a one on one fight with him unless it's for the test." Sakura assured him doubting that she would get to the point in the test that she would have to worry about confronting the powerful Sand controlling Suna Ninja. Still Peter and Naruto were both crazy enough to think that they might stand a chance against someone of his caliber despite it sounding like it would take all of team 7 to fight him and even then they would have to be extremely lucky. She wasn't even sure if Sasuke could challenge the by without severe injury.

"Good, although a fight with him would be a good test of your limits." The ninja said as he looked at the boy with interest. Team 7 were interrupted from their talk as the computer began to cycle through names once again.

As everyone's eyes were on the screen none of them noticed the smirking Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses." Well Akadō, it doesn't look like you'll be obtaining that second in command position to Lord Orochimaru that you were hoping to wrest from me." The white haired teen noted in an amused tone. "At this rate, it looks like you'll be lucky to live through all of this. Perhaps it will teach you the price for reaching farther than you can actually grasp and what happens when it comes time to pay the piper." The boy smiled as he turned to look at the disguised Orochimaru who didn't appear to be overly bothered by the near death of one of his undercover agents. If anything he looked more impressed by the display of power that Gaara had managed than anything else.

"Come on already, show me my name." Naruto said eagerly as he looked at the counter.

"No, show my name." Lee said just as eagerly, as he looked up at the names that were speeding by. A moment later the counter stopped and the two boys shoulders slumped as they realized that neither of their names had made it to the counter this time.

**Hyūga Neji vs. Abumi Zaku**


	25. Fight 5: Neji vs Zaku

Still own a grand total of De nada of the Marvel & Naruto Franchises.

* * *

><p><em>As everyone's eyes were on the screen none of them noticed the smirking Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses." Well Akadō, it doesn't look like you'll be obtaining that second in command position to Lord Orochimaru that you were hoping to wrest from me." The white haired teen noted in an amused tone. "At this rate, it looks like you'll be lucky to live through all of this. Perhaps it will teach you the price for reaching farther than you can actually grasp and what happens when it comes time to pay the piper." The boy smiled as he turned to look at the disguised Orochimaru who didn't appear to be overly bothered by the near death of one of his undercover agents. If anything he looked more impressed by the display of power that Gaara had managed than anything else.<br>_

_"Come on already, show me my name." Naruto said eagerly as he looked at the counter.  
><em>

_"No, show my name." Lee said just as eagerly, as he looked up at the names that were speeding by. A moment later the counter stopped and the two boys shoulders slumped as they realized that neither of their names had made it to the counter this time._

**Hyūga Neji vs. Abumi Zaku **

"What, but why?" Naruto demanded angrily while glaring at the screen as if it was the fault of the machine for his name not having been chosen yet. "Why couldn't it be me?" He demanded into the air.

Neji smirked at the blonde as he turned to make his way down the steps. "It would seem that fate has decreed that I show the others what I can do before watching your own feeble attempts." The boy said arrogantly earning several eye rolls in return from the other Leaf ninja Gennin. Naruto merely glared at the boy angrily.

Peter stopped the long haired boy for a moment. "Remember our deal." He told the older teen.

Neji smirked darkly at the other boy at this. "Oh I remember alright, I shall take great pleasure in teaching this third rate ninja village miscreant just what happens when they mess with a member of my team." The Hyūga boy assured the masked figure. Peter patted the boy on the back before letting the stuck up boy pass him.

"Um Neji," Sakura said nervously as she approached the aristocratic boy. The teen looked at her with his pale eyes but waited for her to say something. "His jutsu is a wind based one that comes out of his hands, it means throwing weapons are useless against him if he gets his hands up in time. His taijutsu also seems really weak."

"I thank you." Neji said somewhat reluctantly as he made his way past her.

"The so called Hyūga Prodigy brat huh?" Zaku said as he stared at his opponent. "This could be interesting, besides I owe him for that trash talk of his from the other day." The ninja held his hand up in a clenched fist in anticipation for the fight that was coming up." Yeah, I think that I'm going to enjoy this." He said with a feral smile on his face.

The two ninja stared at each other across the length of the arena from their spots on opposite sides each of them trying to find a weakness in the other. Zaku was cocky while Neji was emotionless, Zaku had a wildness t him that the obviously well cultured boy did not have. Neji seemed self-assured while Zaku was nervous. Both boys stared at each other with the arrogance of people that knew that they were going to come out on top of the confrontation.

Hayate stepped back into the middle of the arena. "Will Hyūga Neji and Abumi Zaku please join me. The Jonnin requested the two Gennin quickly began going down the steps. Neji had the silent support of the various other Leaf Ninja while on the other side no one seemed to care who won the fight or not as long as they got their shot. Soon the boys were now facing off with each other. "Neji Hyūga Gennin student of Jonnin Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, and member of Team Guy. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Abumi Zaku?"

"I'm actually looking forward to this one, my only problem is that it's not Dosu." Neji returned to the Jonnin proctor as he glared darkly at the other boy who had his arm in a sling due to the injuries that he had sustained thanks to Sasuke. According to his Byakugan the shoulder had merely been pulled out and in of its socket, and the boy was merely resting the arm up before he tried to use it. Against any other opponent he could have used the injury to make someone underestimate him, but to try it against a member of the Hyūga clan was actually slightly insulting to his skills with his bloodline. Even Hinata, despite her skills in using the Gentle Fist would have been able to easily see through the ploy that the boy was using.

Hayate ignored the angry tone of the Hyūga Gennin as he focused on the Sound Village Gennin. "Abumi Zaku Gennin student of the Jonnin Yowakusuru Sune-Ku , and member of Team Dosu. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Neji Hyūga?"

"Heh, no problem at all let's just get this over with already so that we can deal with him though." Zaku said cockily, as he grinned at the Leaf Ninja as if daring him to attack before they were given leave to start the match.

"He's flaunting it at us." Anko ground out angrily, as she looked over at the figure of the Sound Jonnin who was watching with a casual smirk as he leaned against the wall. "Seriously, the Sound Snake?" She questioned the others, as she looked across the way at the figure. "I mean he's barely even tried to disguise himself this time either." She added in as she looked at the figure. "How did he even get into the village when he looks like that?" She hissed angrily as she saw her former mentor acting as if he belonged here. "The gate guards should have noticed him right off and informed someone that he had come through even if they didn't confront him."

The Hokage sighed as he looked toward the taunting figure of his former student. It was true that the figure was rather obviously Orochimaru, but then again he wondered how people would recognize the Snake Sannin these days. "Calm yourself Anko, remember that it has been many years since Orochimaru has come to the Leaf Village." What he didn't say was that they had allowed most people to believe the man dead so as to allow the people to forget about him. The fact that his teammates were rarely if ever seen by anyone made it even easier to make people believe that the Snake Sannin was dead. The fact that he had henged his outer form to take on a more human like appearance helped as well. The small subtle changes in skin and eye color meant that only those that knew him well were likely to recognize him. "Keep yourself calm Anko, there is nothing that we can do for the moment."

"But I can deal with him right now and end the threat potential before he becomes a danger to the rest of the village and its people." The Kunochi argued with the man.

"We cannot." The Hokage told her firmly. "The peace treaties that allow us to continue things like the Chunnin Exams between villages would be broken if we were to destroy him now. To attack a member of a visiting Team while he is acting the part of ambassador is the same as declaring war between villages. No, whatever we do, will have to wait until he makes the first move we cannot be seen as the aggressors in this matter."

"That could be a mistake." Ibiki said dubiously. "But it is of course you're choice on how we deal with the matter of Orochimaru andhis followers Lord Hokage."

"I don't really like it personally, but Orochimaru has cornered us in this position and until he makes the first move there is simply nothing that we can do to counter him. He has been planning this move for some time and has made sure that we are powerless to stop it without bringing the ire of all of the other various Ninja Villages."

"Well it is when most villages scout the opponents out in case they ever need to." Ibiki reminded the Hokage. The older man merely nodded his head in agreement. They were all ninja, they all understood the need to gather information up no matter how trivial it may seem at the time. Sometimes knowing a person's preference in fixing their hair or a favorite piece of jewelry mattered just as much as knowing the layout of an enemy village and the favored fighting style of an enemy.

"Very well then." Hayate said with a nod to the two boys that were looking somewhat eager to fight each other. "Then as the Proctor I declare the 5th match of the Chunnin match to begin." The ninja stepped back to allow the fight between the Sound and Leaf Ninja to start. All those that knew what was going on watched with interest as in some ways this was the second skirmish between Leaf and Sound, and could help them figure just how the coming confrontations between the two villages might go.

Neji and Zaku both stared at each other as they looked each other over. Neji was in the first position of the Gentle Fist style which had an extended leg and his arms ready to attack or intercept and counter any attack. Zaku on the other hand was so confident that he wasn't even in a real combat stance. "You might as well take your arm out of the sling already. My eyes can see that your arm is perfectly capable of combat." Neji said in contempt. "To try and fool me with such a pathetic tactic is merely insulting and makes you look all the more the fool."

"So you want me to be serious about this then huh?" Zaku questioned, as he gingerly pulled his arm out of the sling. He grimaced a bit as he moved the arm around but showed that he had complete control of the movements. "Let's do this then. Slicing Sound Wave."

Moving with an easy cat-like grace Neji sidestepped the attack. "Is that really all you've got?" The boy asked contemptuously. "I see I was right when I said that the ninja from your village were only third rate, then again you might even be fourth rate ninja."

Zaku growled as he began sending small bursts of wind out of his hands alternating hands between each blast. Neji merely moved out of the way at the last moment of each attack so that the only thing that was affected was his long hair flying around him. "Hold still damn you." Zaku said, as he continued send small blasts at the boy. The boy finally brought both of his hands up and fired at the same time. "Dodge this. Slicing Sound Wave!" The blast moved toward Neji who seemed ready for the attack as he seemed to disappear a moment or two before the strike would hit him. A cloud of dust rose up from all of the attacks making it harder for a person to see. "Where are you?" Zaku demanded, as his eyes looked all over for the ninja that had been making a fool out of him. "When I get my hands on you I'm going to rip you apart." The Sound Ninja swore as he tried to find the other ninja. With all the dust surrounding him though he couldn't see enough to find him.

Neji suddenly reappeared behind Zaku. "That was rather sloppy work." Neji noted to the boy in a calm matter of fact way. "You were so determined to blast away at me that you never noticed when you blinded yourself, or when I came up behind you. Just what kind of ninja are you." He scolded his opponent.

"You might be right." The Sound Ninja said reluctantly before he grinned at the Hyūga. "Then again, at this range I can't not miss you either." Spinning around Zaku raised both arms at Neji. "Super Slicing Sound Wave." He shouted out gleefully, as he felt the power build up in the tubes of his arms.

Neji saw the glow, but rather trying to dodge the boy he batted both of Zaku's arms up over his head. The overpowered attack that would have hurt both of the boys at the range that was in-between them flew upward instead. The blast sailed up and through one of the upper walls.

"That was a waste of power." Neji said, as he struck the Sound Ninja several times in the chest sending him flying back.  
>Zaku groaned as he felt his chest where he had been hit. He quickly placed both of his hands on the ground and the surrounding earth began to crumble. The ninja slowly climbed back to his feet and got ready for the next assault." Come on, then show me what it is that you got." He taunted, as he ushered the Leaf Ninja back at him.<p>

Neji moved forward to engage the boy and finish him off his foot fell into the dirt a bit. "You changed the density of the dirt surrounding you." Neji noted as he looked around them and realized that several feet around the boy the hard packed earth had been sifted with Zaku's chakra. "You are attempting to change the battle field in hopes that it will make it more difficult to fight." He observed with a sneer a pathetic last ditch effort to try and win a fight that you've already lost."

"It'll make hitting you easier when you can't use that fancy footwork of yours to dodge." Zaku returned with a confident grin. "Soon you'll be singing a different tune when you're the one eating that dirt."

"You can certainly try." Neji returned, as he grinned of course that would require you being able to attack me as well.  
>"As long as you're standing there I can." Zaku said, as he raised his hands. "Slicing Sound Wave!" He called out only for nothing to happen." What, but how?" He said, as he stared at his open hands in shock and disbelief.<p>

Neji crossed his arms and smirked at the boy. "I cut off you're chakra coils in your chest where most of your energy is generated what you were using when you softened the dirt you used the last of the chakra that you could access." As he spoke Neji began to slowly walk toward the weakened other boy. "All that time you were letting loose with your overpowered and barely aimed attacks I was studying your style. Without those wind attacks your nothing."

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that." Zaku declared, as he reared back with his fist and tried to connect with the other boy.  
>Neji didn't even bother trying to dodge it as he caught the arm with one hand with his other struck Zaku in several places all over his body faster than most of the Gennin watching could keep up with. He released the arm, and performed a double palm strike that sent Zaku slamming into the wall the boy seemed frozen for a moment before he fell to the ground unable to move anymore. "You might as well call it, I've closed all his primary chakra coils off, and I've made him too weak to go on. To continue on would be likely to invite death. I doubt this third excuse of a ninja is even capable of walking out of here anyways." Neji said with a superior and knowing smirk. "This is what it means when one challenges the very fates themselves."<p>

Hayate nodded, as he looked at the fallen form of Zaku. "I declare Neji Hyūga as the winner by knockout." He said, as he ushered the medics forward. The white robed ninja quickly appeared to help the fallen figure onto a stretcher.

Neji walked up the steps to stand alongside of his team. He paused as he saw that Team 7 were standing before him waiting. Each member of the group bowed respectfully towards the Hyūga boy. "Thank you for restoring the honor of myself and our team." Sakura said as she looked at the young teen. "If you ever have any requests do not hesitate to ask us and we will try to help."

"It was an honor to return the pain to one that inflicted pain on someone that fought to protect my Teammate when he could not." Neji returned. "Perhaps the fates of our teams are bound together in ways that neither of us can perceive yet."

Naruto glared at Neji. "I still think you're a jerk with the way you were talking about Hinata and that you need a good ass kicking."

"Naruto!" Sakura growled out at her teammate angrily.

"Let him finish." Peter hissed to the girl.

Naruto nodded his thanks to the other members of his team. "However, despite that you also showed that you've got honor and look out for those that need it."

Neji nodded to the boy. Peter then stepped forward. "You kept your promise to our team, and we only hope that we have a chance to return the favor. Congratulations on your win as well."

"Thank you." Neji said, as he bowed back to team 7 as a whole. "It was an honor to repay the debt that my teammate acquired."

"I look forward to meeting in combat someday." Peter said.

"They are all doing so great." Guy said proudly as he watched the young Gennin all talk. He smiled proudly as Lee and Tenten joined the group and now congratulated their comrade.

"He did well, you should be proud of him and his accomplishments." Kakashi said in agreement. "They are all doing well."

"Yes, but there is something else you should consider." Guy said smugly to his rival. "My team is up a point compared to yours." He said proudly.

"Is that the new challenge, who's team does better during the Exams?" Kakashi questioned his fellow Jonnin idly.

"Yes, and as it stands I am one point over you after this I shall have 52 wins over your 50 wins." Guy bragged.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Kakashi calmly returned to the other ninja." My students may yet surprise you and all the others Guy."

"For that, we shall see." Guy said confident that his three Gennin could outperform Kakashi's students. "Is that not right my youthful students?"

"Are they always like that?" Peter questioned curiously, as he watched their mentor interact with a fellow shinobi.

"Unfortunately yes they are." Neji said grudgingly with a scowl, as he watched his Sensei make a fool of himself against the usually unflappable Hatake Kakashi.

"Interesting." Peter said with a shrug before turning his back on the pair much to Guy's shock.

Tenten and Sakura giggled while Naruto snickered at the flabbergasted face on Guy's face. "You are teaching your masked protégé the secrets of how to be hip and cool?" He exclaimed in shock while nearly yelling in the silver haired ninja's ear.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, causing the man to squawk indignantly.

"Do not worry Guy-Sensei, we shall show all that are gathered here just what is that we can do." Lee assured the older looking version of himself. "We shall show him just what it shall mean to have the overflowing power of youth to be flowing through our veins as we do."

"Huh, and people say that I talk a lot." Naruto noted, as he looked at his new friend that was causing such a commotion.

"Look." Tenten said, pointing toward the screen where the names were once again flashing through a random order. They all turned to watch as the names finally settled on a new pair and held.

"Why is it still not me." Lee said as he fell to his knees in disappointment.

"Just take it easy Bushy-Brows, you'll get your chance." Naruto said as he comforted the other boy. They all looked at the new names that flashed down at them.

**Yamanka Ino vs Tenten**

* * *

><p>huh after a large period of nothing this chapter wrote itself in like 2 days.<p> 


	26. Fight 6: Ino vs Tenten

"Are they always like that?" Peter questioned curiously, as he watched their mentor interact with a fellow shinobi.

"Unfortunately yes they are." Neji said grudgingly with a scowl, as he watched his Sensei make a fool of himself against the usually unflappable Hatake Kakashi.  
>"Interesting." Peter said with a shrug before turning his back on the pair much to Guy's shock.<p>

Tenten and Sakura giggled while Naruto snickered at the flabbergasted face on Guy's face. "You are teaching your masked protégé the secrets of how to be hip and cool?" He exclaimed in shock while nearly yelling in the silver haired ninja's ear.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, causing the man to squawk indignantly.

"Do not worry Guy-Sensei, we shall show all that are gathered here just what is that we can do." Lee assured the older looking version of himself. "We shall show him just what it shall mean to have the overflowing power of youth to be flowing through our veins as we do."

"Huh, and people say that I talk a lot." Naruto noted, as he looked at his new friend that was causing such a commotion.

"Look." Tenten said, pointing toward the screen where the names were once again flashing through a random order. They all turned to watch as the names finally settled on a new pair and held.

"Why is it still not me." Lee said as he fell to his knees in disappointment.

"Just take it easy Bushy-Brows, you'll get your chance." Naruto said as he comforted the other boy. They all looked at the new names that flashed down at them.

**Yamanka Ino vs Tenten**

* * *

><p>Ino swallowed nervously as she glanced over at her older opponent. Tenten was so grim compared to the girls in their year. The girl also had a lot more muscular compared to the others as well. The girl was so much more serious than her green clad teammate appeared to be yet lighter hearted than her robed companion as well. The girl had also remained relatively emotionless mainly laughing at the antics of Naruto, Peter, and Lee. What's more Peter actually seemed to enjoy the girl's attention a lot more than he did her own. That was something that she simply could not allow to continue if she wanted as many options as possible open to her. Not that she really wanted a relationship with the Clan claimed Aburame boy, but it was good to have her options open. Daddy did say it was good to have a reserve in place, particularly when you considered the fact that having a boyfriend as a ninja could be dangerous. Still to lose to this girl five minutes after meeting her was also a blow to her ego, she would just have to show Peter just what it was that he was missing. She would beat this girl and gain the attention that the girl was stealing from her. Under the watchful eyes of all everyone the two girls made their way down the step neither girl willing to look at the other. The pair quickly took their positions.<p>

"I'm not really sure which of them I should be cheering for." Sakura said, as she watched the two size each other up. On the one hand there was Ino who had been her childhood friend for a long time, but the rivalry between them had changed their friendship until the two could barely even stand each other. Tenten on the other hand had a strength to her that she was jealous of.

"Then don't cheer Sakura." Kakashi advised her. "Just watch and learn." The pink haired shinobi nodded as she watched old and new friend face off with each other.

Once the two Kunochi's were finally in place did the girls decide to lock eyes and Ino did not like what she was seeing before her. This Tenten girl looked so determined, as if she was prepared to do anything to win the fight. She was suddenly afraid that this match was not going to be anything like her sparring matches under the eyes of Asuma-Sensei and the Academy. The upcoming fight was going to take all of her skills and ability possibly more than she actually had if she was completely honest with herself. Choji was their team's muscle Shikamaru was their strategist and she was the distraction. She hadn't been involved in a real one on one fight since the academy. It made her suddenly wish that Naruto or Sakura was her opponent instead of this girl. The girl had to be good to have managed to survive as a ninja for a full year already.

Shikamaru shook his head as he watched his friend prepare herself for the coming fight. He knew Ino and all of her various tricks whether there was her casual flirty ones, her demanding orders, or her jutsu. He couldn't blame the girl for being worried either, not when one thought about just what it was that she was going up against. He was reminded yet again that they were probably the weakest team here in comparison to all of the others. The fact that their team was weaker tthan even the team that Naruto and Sakura were on really bugged him and also made him wonder just what it was that they had been forced to go through to become as strong as they had. During the run to get here they had seen a bit of what all of them could do, Tenten was disturbingly accurate when it came to the various throwing weapons she had add in fact that she had hit everything that she had aimed at as he recalled. This combination made her a very dangerous ninja to fight. Particularly Ino who only had a couple of advanced jutsu's in her arsenal along with all of the other basic ones.

Hayate stared at the two girls for a moment and couldn't believe the differences between the two girls. Tenten represented strength and power while Ino represented grace and cunning. Time would tell which girl had a better hold on their skills."Tenten Gennin student of Jonnin Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, and member of Team Guy. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Yamanaka Ino?" The girl shook her head, not bothering to speak as she stayed focused on her opponent. The Jonnin then turned to look at the blonde that was putting on a rather obvious brave front. "Ino Yamanaka, Gennin student of Jonnin Saratobi Asuma, the Former Fire Guardian, and member of Team 10. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Tenten?"

"Of course not," Ino said in her usual superior tone, "in fact maybe she should reconsider whether or not she wants to back out." Ino said confidently. "Then again, it does give me a chance to show the man stealer what happens when you decide to mess with something that belongs to me."

Tenten smirked at the other girl. "How is it my fault that you can't keep them interested? Maybe you should consider trying a different tactic if you're having all that much trouble with the boys. I mean if I can get them interested without even trying you must not be very good at seducing boys."

"Oh boy, now she's angry." Shikamaru said with a wince, as he stared down at the fighters. "If there's one thing that Ino is proud of it's her ability to flirt. This is going to get real troublesome now. Then again, what else could one expect when you ask a couple of girls to fight each other?" He asked his sensei idly.

"Very well then," Hayate said, "then as the proctor, I declare the 6th match of the Chunnin match to begin." The Jonin leaped away as the girls began making their moves.

Ino drew a pair of kunai, while Tenten pulled out several shuriken. The bun headed girl unleashed a wave of blades at the blonde who backed away as she tried to block all of the blades. The older girl then continued her assault against the other girl. Every time the blonde moved, the blades seemed to follow after her forcing Ino to continue blocking the weapons that were following after her with an uncanny accuracy. Ino panted as she blocked the latest set. No matter what direction she moved, the flying blades kept coming back at her as if they were possessed. She didn't think that Choji and Shikamaru combined could launch as many blades at her. As another brace of blades came at her, Ino took a gamble, and threw her own blades at the incoming ones and then made a break for it by trying to put some distance between her and the girl launching blades at her. Instead of gaining room to try something though, it just seemed to spur the other girl on even more though as she kept up her rain of blades on her. She twisted out of the way as more blades flew by her. The blonde girl finally fell down to one knee, panting as she looked at the approaching girl. "How can you be so strong?" She questioned in shock and disbelief, at the hard eyes of the figure that towered over her.

"I hope you've had enough, there's simply nowhere you can go that you can get away from me." Tenten assured the other girl. "You and the others of your year may be good, but you've got to stop and think for a moment we've had a whole year of training on you. Did you really think that everyone was just going to sit back while you and your little friends strolled in and got promoted?" Tenten questioned curiously. "Most of us here have been ninja for longer than you have and have had to do everything we can to be strong enough to survive. We've had to be strong and not rely on all the fancy tricks that you do."

"At least one of the Leaf Ninja understands something about what being strong is about, even if she is still pretty weak in comparison to us." Temari noted as she watched the fight. "Tossing a bunch of blades at me would never have worked." She said as her hand caressed the handle of her mother's giant war fan.

"True, but then none of them are anywhere near your level." Kankurō reminded his sister. "To think that these are some of the best that the Leaf Village has to offer." He added in with a sneer as he looked down at the two girls that were fighting.

Ino glared defiantly at the girl that had easily run her down. "That may be, but my little tricks are what keep me going." Ino returned with a smirk at the girl as she raised her hands in front of her face. "Mind Transfer Jutsu." She called out before falling to the ground

Tenten surprised the blonde with her speed though as she launched herself into the air high over the invisible attack. As she came back down a bo staff seemed to appear out of nowhere and leading with it the end of the weapon slammed into the ground beside the face of Ino leaving a small hole in the ground. Had the blow connected it would have knocked Ino out of the fight and possibly severly wounded or killed her. "Hurry up and get up, I really don't want to have to beat someone who is already unconscious because of their own stupidity and inexperience." Tenten ordered impatiently as she glared at the downed figure. "You're lucky I don't have them call the match while you're like this." She added.

"Where did she get that thing?" Naruto asked in surprise, as he looked at the large weapon that the girl was cradling on her shoulders.

"Yeah something tells me she wasn't hiding that in her weapons pouch." Peter said as he eyed the girl with new appreciation. Not unless she's related to Mary Poppins that is. Now that I think about it where did all of the weapons she used come from? That's about twice the number most people carry on them add in the staff and she has a ridiculous number of weapons on her."

"She's a scroll user." Kakashi explained to the three teens. "Some ninja make a habit of carrying extra weapons and what not in their scrolls for more advanced techniques. There are a few though who use them in order to make things easier these are weapon masters. It would appear that young Tenten is practicing to become a weapons mistress. Is that correct Guy?"

"Indeed it is Kakashi." Guy said in agreement with his fellow Jonnin. "Already she has become remarkably proficient with nearly all types of throwing weapons and has intermediate level skill with a few melee style weapons. Her true skill is with throwing weapons though since she can hit 100 hundred targets with a hundred blades making her skills with blades nearly impossible to beat by others in her same class."

"That is impressive." Kakashi said in agreement, as they watched Ino finally climb back to her feet.

Glaring angrily, Ino charged at the other girl that had humiliated her and had made it even worse by not even bothering to finish her off when she had the chance. Even if she won, there would be no doubt in anyone's mind that had Tenten treated her as a true enemy that she would have been put down. The pretty girl who had been the lead Kunochi was not taking her loss very well as she took a kunai out and began slashing out at the other girl. Tenten responded by easily blocking the strikes at her as if they were nothing, no matter what the blonde tried her blade was always met by the staff that always seemed to stop her before she could continue her swing.

"This is getting us nowhere." Tenten said in annoyance, as she spun around and knelt on the ground shoving the staff backwards the weapon slammed into the gut of Ino driving the air out of her. The girl coughed as she tried to regain her oxygen. "We're done here." Tenten said as she held up her free hand and made a pulling motion. Everyone watched as all of the blades that Tenten had thrown suddenly began coming back at them. Ino froze as she saw all of the blades that she had blocked or dodged coming back at her. The moment of hesitation was all that was needed and several of the blades sliced into her. The girl screamed in pain, she then wavered for a second before falling down.

"Ino." Shikamaru said worriedly.

Asuma placed a restraining hand on the shoulder of the Nara stopping him from doing anything rash. He knew that the loss of both of his teammates could upset even the strongest of ninja. This was a learning experience for him in more ways than one.

"Hmm now that was somewhat brutal, I like it." Temari said with a smirk.

"Easy enough to do with the right amount of chakra threads." Kankurō returned with a shrug, the dark clad boy unimpressed with the display of control that the Leaf Ninja had just displayed to the rest of them.

Tenten watched coolly as the blonde beauty finally fell to the ground she turned to look toward Hayate and the various other ninja observers and proctors were watching. Hayate shunshinned down beside the bleeding kunochi in a kneeling position and checked her over, he then rose to his feet. "I declare Tenten as the winner by knockout." He said, as he ushered the medics forward. The white robed ninja quickly appeared to help the fallen girl onto a stretcher and healing all of the various cuts that she had suffered in the battle.

"And now that puts my team with two wins," Guy said smugly, "and Lee still has yet to show them all what he can do."

"We'll just have to wait and see in that regard." Kakashi returned to the other Jonnin nonchalantly causing the other man to go red in the face in annoyance.

The others all greeted Tenten who had already returned her staff to its scroll.

"And I thought Pym had large pockets." Peter joked, as he gave a nod of congratulations to the girl who smiled her thanks to all of the members of the two teams.

"Come, it needs to be my turn so that I can show them all what I can do." Lee said as he stared at the monitor expectantly. "I must help Guy-Sensei in the next level of competition I must be the one to show that his team is truly the best."

"Not if I get picked before you Bushy Brows." Naruto shot back, while the pair eyed the monitor which had begun to run through its various names once again.

**Tsuchi Kin vs. Haruno Sakura**


	27. Fight 7: Sakura vs Kin

As usual I own nothing of the Marvel or Naruto world's/realities.

This chapter would have been up last week if it hadn't accidently gotten deleted. (I think I liked the original better as well. Oh well)

* * *

><p>"And now that puts my team with two wins," Guy said smugly, "and Lee still has yet to show them all what he can do."<p>

"We'll just have to wait and see in that regard." Kakashi returned to the other Jonnin nonchalantly causing the other man to go red in the face in annoyance.

The others all greeted Tenten who had already returned her staff to its scroll.

"And I thought Pym had large pockets." Peter joked, as he gave a nod of congratulations to the girl who smiled her thanks to all of the members of the two teams.

"Come, it needs to be my turn so that I can show them all what I can do." Lee said as he stared at the monitor expectantly. "I must help Guy-Sensei in the next level of competition I must be the one to show that his team is truly the best."

"Not if I get picked before you Bushy Brows." Naruto shot back, while the pair eyed the monitor which had begun to run through its various names once again.

**Tsuchi Kin vs. Haruno Sakura **

* * *

><p>"Alright Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cheered the pink haired girl. "Now it's your turn to fight."<p>

"Yeah, show them what it means to a member of team 7." Peter said in agreement with his loud mouthed friend. "Just try not to get that outfit messed up you don't have any more changes. At least I don't think that you do you are a girl." He teased her.

Sakura smiled at her supportive companions. "Do you have anything to say Kakashi-Sensei?" The girl questioned hesitantly, as she looked at the silver haired man that had been leading and training them for the past few months.

Kakashi silently regarded her for a moment. "Show them how strong you are now; show them how much you've changed." He advised the girl. "You have come far since the day that you placed your forehead protector on." The Jonnin calmly explained to his student. "You're not the little girl that told me about your hopes and dreams on the roof. You have earned the title of Kunochi."

"Hai Sensei." Sakura said bowing to the man.

"You shall do wonderful out there Sakura." Lee assured her with a grin flashing a smile and giving her a bright smile. "Remember, you have already beaten this girl and her team before it shall be yet another step in the journey that you are taking to greater strength." The bowel haired ninja proclaimed to the girl. "Let your inner fires rage in anticipation for this battle."

Sakura nodded grimly as she looked across the arena at her opponent who was staring at her with cold fury on her face. "I will show them that I'm not weak." She promised the others as confidently as she could muster. She knew that the only reason that she had stopped the Sound Team last time was because she had surprised them with the various tricks that she had up her sleeves, and the fact that they had all been overconfident in their moves giving her the needed openings. She doubted that the coming fight would actually be as easy this time around. This time her opponent would be ready for her and all of her tricks which the ninja had already seen. T make it wrse she hadn't really seen the other ninja's abilities yet.

Kin sneered at the girl that had so easily humiliated her and the rest of their team. "Be careful of her, despite some of her lower ranked jutsu she's good at them." Dosu warned the dark haired kunochi. "Don't let her get close enough to use her fists either."

"Don't worry; I won't make the same mistake a second time." Kin growled back at her teammate. "This time I'm going to bury that little pink haired brat." She assured him, while never taking her eyes off of the girl. "This time it's going to be different." She swore her eyes glancing down to her bandaged hand where Sakura's needles had struck her.

"See that it does," Dosu returned, "we still have our orders. "We still need to take care of Sasuke Uchiha for our Master, and the only way that happens is if we move onto the next round."

The dark haired girl nodded her head in understanding while her eyes strayed over to the figure that was posing as their sensei. She really didn't want to find out what happened if they were to fail their Master.

Hayate seemingly oblivious of the mounting tension from the two sides of the arena spoke out. "Would Haruno Sakura and Tsuchi Kin please join me down here?" He requested of the opposing ninja.

The two kunochi quickly walked down the steps and found themselves facing off with each other. "What is this a beauty contest?" Kin questioned with a sneer as she took in the changed outfit that the other girl had on. A battle skirt shorts and a tank top and sandals made up Sakura's clothes as opposed to the sleeveless shirt, cameo scarf and pants finished off with sandals that Kin wore. "What's the matter Beauty Queen, shiny hair not enough for you anymore?" She demanded of the younger girl.

Sakura merely smirked back at the girl and imagined that she was speaking to Ino. "Well what can I say not everyone can manage to look this good now can they?" She said in a lofty manner as she casually ran her hand through her hair. "If you'd like I might still be willing to tell you the name of the conditioner that I use if you ask nicely that is."

Kin flushed at this and merely glared daggers at the pink haired girl in return as she had no witty come backs ready to deal with the girl.  
>"Well this is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he eyed the fighters.<p>

"How so?" Asuma questioned his student idly as he assessed the figures below them.

"Simple really Asuma-Sensei, to start off with of all the women that I know Sakura Haruno is probably the third most troublesome woman that I know. She comes in after my mom and Ino." Shikamaru said offhandedly. "I also know that she's got a right cross and an overhead smash that outdoes just about everyone that I know."

"I see, so do you think Sakura has a chance of winning?" Asuma questioned curiously.

Shikamaru scratched his head for a moment his eyes glancing up to the ceiling. "This place needs a hole in the roof to watch clouds." He noted as his eyes returned to examining Sakura. "Beforehand I would have said anyone that had drawn Sakura Haruno had managed to get the second easiest fight possible with Naruto being the easiest of all. During her time at the Academy the girl never showed herself to be a threat, and actually hid behind the protection that Ino had used to give her." The shadow user explained to his teacher who nodded as he realized that his student had a unique grasp of the mental strengths of the girl below them. "A protection that she's been forced to live without because of her falling out with Ino." He added in as he recalled the rivalry that the girls now had against each other that had changed two of the closest friends into the most bitter of enemies. Before their stupid little crushes they had almost been bearable for women. "Somehow Sakura managed to survive the hardship of not having clan support while in the Academy."

"Really? That should have been the first clue that you had that the girl was much tougher than any of you actually thought." Asuma noted, as he looked at the girl with interest.

"Your right, it should have been." Shikamaru admitted grudgingly. "The fact is though, Ino was always better than Sakura in the ninja arts before this. Ino was always stronger, faster, had better reflexes, and better aim. Nothing Sakura could do was ever a match for Ino when it came to the ninja arts. The only thing Sakura could ever do is beat her on theoretical knowledge. We really should have noticed when Sakura not only managed to survive but somehow thrive without the protection that she used to enjoy. Her ninja skills had always been basic or below average in comparison to the skills of all the Clan Ninja that she trained with. As much as I hate to admit it though, the girl has grown since our academy days." He grumbled as he stared at the girl. "All of which just makes her all the more troublesome."

"It sounds as if you think differently of her now." Asuma said, as his eyes darted between Ino's rival and Shikamaru.

The boy nodded his head in agreement. "Out in the forest she had a confrontation with the entire Sound Team, had it been a simple one on one fight I've had little doubt that the girl likely would have managed to take any one of them down. She had one trick after another ready for them after a few moments. It was the fact that she was forced to split her time and focus between the three she had been as hard pressed as she had been. The fact that Lee had caused as much trouble as he had help was also interesting. Had Lee not gotten in the way then it was likely Sakura would have dealt with Dosu or at least disable him. Instead all she managed was a delaying fight. Then again she had hopes that her team was going to bust out of the trap they had found themselves in. A faith that wasn't all that misplaced when you considered that they had busted out a minute or two after our team had gotten ourselves stupidly involved. I really need to thank Ino for that on a later date." He muttered grumpily. "Heck, I'm not sure if I could have managed to deal as much damage as she had to those three. Asuma-Sensei." He admitted somewhat grudgingly. "At least not without outthinking them that is, and she did it all mainly on skill. Heck it had taken all of the combined work of Ino-Shika-Cho to deal anywhere near the same amount of damage she did solo. For a clanless kunochi that's really impressive. The other Gennin of our year all had the advantage of getting extra training from their clans or from the family library. Well except for that idiot Naruto, and even then he was helped by Peter. No, despite her rather weak start Sakura Haruno is not one I would want to face off against as she would likely make me regret engaging her. Fighting her is going to be a drag." He said as he finished his assessment of the girl that was mixed with praise and annoyance. "Ino better be careful or next time Sakura might just decide to tear her apart for the fun of it." He added in with dark humor in his voice as he imagined the next time the two confronted each other. "I am rather curious to see what she can do though as it would be great to see if she had any other surprises before I actually have to face her. If it came down to that it is. I mean she is still just a girl.

Asuma shook his head at his student. "Your belief in the weakness of the opposite sex will be your undoing one of these days Shikamaru. He warned his student. You need to correct that now before it's too late." Shikamaru merely shrugged his shoulders as he saw the girls seemed to be finished with whatever trash talk that they had going as Hayate stepped between them.

"Tsuchi Kin Gennin student of the Jonnin Yowakusuru Sune-Ku , and member of Team Dosu. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against?"

"Not a one, in fact I'm looking forward to the chance to the chance to show the Beauty Queen here just what a real ninja can do." Kin growled angrily as she looked at the pink haired girl.

Hayate didn't even bother responding to the threat that the Sound Village girl was spewing at her opponent. "Sakura Haruno Gennin student of the Jonnin Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja, and member of Team 7. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Tsuchi Kin."

"Well I've done it once already." Sakura returned with a weak grin as she flicked her hair while trying to appear confident to all the others watching.

"Very well then," Hayate said, "then as the proctor, I declare the 7th match of the Chunnin match to begin." The Jonnin then moved out of the way so that the fighters could battle.

Kin started out by throwing several sebon needles at Sakura. Sakura ducked several of the needles as they flew by her. She turned her head slightly as she heard the tinkle of bells. "The old bell trick?" She asked as she saw that there were two bells tied to the end of the two sebon needles that were embedded into the wall. "What are you still in the academy?" She questioned curiously as she looked at the weapons. "Did you really think I was going to fall for such a weak trick?" She demanded as she ducked under another set of needles. Her time training against Haku was helpful as she was already trained to dodge needle attacks although his Ice Needles were much faster than these were. She was distracted though as the bells began making their small ringing sound. "What, but how?" She said as her eyes flicked towards where the needles with bells were once again ringing.

"Gotchya." Kin said jerking on the chakra threads in her hand again even as she threw another set of needles from her other hand while Sakura was distracted.

"Not yet." Sakura returned as she flipped her hair the needles in her hair catching the incoming needles and knocking them off to the side. 'If it hadn't been for the needles in my hair her sebon would have skewered me.' Sakura thought with a frown, as she readjusted her footing. The girl's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bells as Kin once again began to play with the chakra strings. As she heard the bells ringing her balance became unsteady and before the kunochi knew it she was on her knees. "What is that?" Sakura demanded as she tried to cover her ears from the sound.

Kin merely smirked at the groveling figure at her feet. "You see, you don't ever ask for whom the bell tolls, because it tolls for thee. These bells send out a particular sound vibration that travels to the outer and inner ear. First it paralyses you and then you start hallucinating. What makes it even better is that you can't block the sound out once it gets in your head." Kin said as she watched the girl. "I imagine that if a person were to be left under the affects of it for the long term then they would be driven mad." Kin speculated. "I wonder if we have the time to test that theory?" She mused out loud.

As the girl spoke Sakura watched as the figure went from one ninja to about twenty different copies of the girl. "I can't tell which one is the real one." Sakura said as she stared at the figures before her. It was like fighting Naruto when he was allowed to use the shadow clone jutsu.

"Come on Sakura-Chan you can do it." Naruto shouted down at the nearly paralyzed girl.

"Yeah, and if you don't I'll find a way to put you on a mission with Naruto, Lee, and have Guy-Sensei as squad leader at the same time." Peter called out from where he was perched on the rails.

"Well if that doesn't push her nothing will." Kakashi said in amusement.

"Just want her to be her best Kakshi-Sensei." Peter said with mock innocence.

"That's just sadistic." Tenten returned with a shiver.

"If that is what Fate has determined for her then so be it." Neji told his teammate stoically. "Although it does seem to be a rather trying task to endure." He admitted to the others.

"Huh, I'll have to remember that threat." Ibiki said as he stared at the group of shinobi. There had been a couple of times he had used Guy and his optimism as methods to make people talk. The fact that there was possibly two more like him had possibilities.

"Not bloody enough for me." Anko said with a shrug.

"Is it ever bloody enough for you?" Ibiki shot off at her.

"You can't move any of your limbs either." Kin said triumphantly. "You would need to be physically able to be strong enough to counter my attack, and even if you could launch an attack you wouldn't know which one of me to attack anyways. Face it Beauty Queen your done for."

Sakura smirked at the girl. "I see, so it's a layered genjutsu that traps whoever hears the bells. The chakra strings have a dual purpose as well they allow you manipulate the sound and create your attack. I imagine that you're having to channel your chakra through the threads which is why you've barely moved except to throw needles since you started your attack.

Kin's eyes bulged as the girl disassembled the way that her jutsu worked. She had expected something like that from the Uchiha brat but not the idiotic Beauty Queen.

"You also seem to think that I have no way of fighting back as well. That's where you're wrong. I bet you didn't know it but I have near complete control of my chakra already." Sakura explained to the other girl.

"So what?" Kin said dismissively.

"So, it means that I can do this." Sakura returned to her as she focused her chakra. "Kai!" She said as she overcame the paralysis and canceled the jutsu affects. She then rose to her feet and slashed through the chakra thread stopping any other genjutsu's through the bells.

"Impossible, to do that you would need to have physical strength beyond belief to break through and make hand signs." Kin said as she stared at the pink haired girl in shock at what she had accomplished.

"What can I say I'm stronger than I look." Sakura said with a shrug as she made another hand sign and several clones appeared around her the different versions of Sakura then began running in a circle around the Sound Ninja. "Now you have to figure out which one is the real one." The group all said at once.

"I'm not done yet." Kin said as she through a pair of sebon needles out. The needles were attached to a chakra thread and as she launched them everyone watched as the needles moved as if with a mind of their own and pierced through the basic clones that Sakura had created. "There's no way you can hide in those clones if my needles are going through all of them." Kin said maliciously as she looked around for the signs of bleeding.

"Not unless I hit you first." A voice from above said as a figure came down at her with a drawn blade.

Kin smirked at the incoming ninja. "Gotchya." She declared as she dropped her threads and tossed a handful of shuriken at the attacking figure. The grin faded though as she saw that it passed right through the figure. "Another clone?" She questioned in disbelief.

"That's right." Sakura said from her spot behind the girl. "Let me show you some more of those nerve strikes." She said as her hands knifed forward and struck Kin in the middle of her back. "Here's the Third lumbar vertebra: A strike to this area can result in broken bones and paralysis." She informed her opponent who felt her legs begin to get wobbly and was having trouble keeping her balance. The next strike hit lower. "That's the Kidney: A strike to this area can result in internal injuries and death." She said ignoring the gasp of pain that Kin gave as she spun around faced her and struck her in the center of her chest. "That's the Solar plexus: A strike to this area can disrupt breathing or cause unconsciousness." Kin was now barely conscious from the combined strikes that had disabled her. "Then of course there's this." Sakura said as she reared back and punched the disoriented girl in the face sending her flying back.

Kin slammed painfully into the wall and slid to the ground. "No more." Kin said from the ground. "I surrender." She pleaded.

Hayate was suddenly at Kin's side. "By right of surrender Sakura Haruno is the winner of this match." The Jonnin said watching the Leaf Ninja that had so efficiently disabled her opponent. The healers were already scrambling to the side of the girl and were laying their hands on the girl trying their best to repair the damage that the pink haired girl had caused.

"And now I'm the only one left." Dosu said as he watched the medics leave with his teammate. 'The mission that Lord Orochimaru gave to us is now left up to me. As long as I don't get that last Sand Ninja I should be okay though. Maybe I'll get lucky and I'll get that silver haired weakling.' He thought as he eyed the boy in purple that was watching the Kin be led off.

"I want her." Anko pleaded of the Hokage.

"No, she is still a member of Kakashi's team." The Hokage returned to the Kunochi.

"But he won't appreciate or know what to do with someone like that." The Jonnin whined as she looked at the girl longingly.

"She is still he's student." The Hokage returned with finality.

Sakura limped back amongst Team 7 and Team Guy. Her head hurt like everything, and she was still seeing an after image of Kin wherever she looked. She was just lucky that she hadn't missed in her strikes.

"That was great Sakura-Chan, I knew you could do it." Naruto cheered his teammate.

"Yeah, that was a great one she didn't know what hit her." Peter said in agreement.

"Well done Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said as she began falling.

Kakashi was suddenly behind her and steadying her. "Now is not the time to fall." He advised her.

"That was wonderful Sakura-Chan." Lee said as Team Guy finally approached the weary Kunochi.

"Indeed, Fate was with you this day." Neji said stiffly. "Do not expect it to continue to favor you though." He warned her.

"You are strong." Tenten admitted. "I hope we can fight some time, I would love to test my strength against yours."

"You're youth was awe inspiring." Guy boomed down at the girl. "So much passion in your fighting style you showed how your inner fire could roar into being and stomp your opponents."

The green clad man began talking away with everyone but Lee trying to block him out. "Okay, that's enough." Peter said as he raised his hand and made his hand sign. A moment later Guy was silenced as the webbing landed over the mouth of the unsuspecting Jonnin.

"Where do I get one of those?" Tenten asked eagerly, as she saw that her Sensei had been silenced. Lee and Guy were both struggling to try and break the threads that were muffling him.

"Sorry, it's a part of my bloodline." Peter said as he showed he wasn't holding a weapon.

"Darn," the girl said with a pout, "that could have been useful when Lee and Guy-Sensei got started on the whole youth sermon."

"It is our fate to suffer under the teachings of our Sensei and hot blooded teamate in that regard." Neji said solemnly.

"Look," Naruto said as he pointed to the overhead as it began scrolling through its names once again. A moment later they rested on a new pair of names.

**Sai vs. Temmari **


	28. Fight 8: Sai vs Temari

Sakura limped back amongst Team 7 and Team Guy. Her head hurt like everything, and she was still seeing an after image of Kin wherever she looked. She was just lucky that she hadn't missed in her strikes.

"That was great Sakura-Chan, I knew you could do it." Naruto cheered his teammate.

"Yeah, that was a great one she didn't know what hit her." Peter said in agreement.

"Well done Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said as she began falling.

Kakashi was suddenly behind her and steadying her. "Now is not the time to fall." He advised her.

"That was wonderful Sakura-Chan." Lee said as Team Guy finally approached the weary Kunochi.

"Indeed, Fate was with you this day." Neji said stiffly. "Do not expect it to continue to favor you though." He warned her.

"You are strong." Tenten admitted. "I hope we can fight some time, I would love to test my strength against yours."

"You're youth was awe inspiring." Guy boomed down at the girl. "So much passion in your fighting style you showed how your inner fire could roar into being and stomp your opponents."

The green clad man began talking away with everyone but Lee trying to block him out. "Okay, that's enough." Peter said as he raised his hand and made his hand sign. A moment later Guy was silenced as the webbing landed over the mouth of the unsuspecting Jonnin.

"Where do I get one of those?" Tenten asked eagerly, as she saw that her Sensei had been silenced. Lee and Guy were both struggling to try and break the threads that were muffling him.

"Sorry, it's a part of my bloodline." Peter said as he showed he wasn't holding a weapon.

"Darn," the girl said with a pout, "that could have been useful when Lee and Guy-Sensei got started on the whole youth sermon."

"It is our fate to suffer under the teachings of our Sensei and hot blooded teamate in that regard." Neji said solemnly.

"Look," Naruto said as he pointed to the overhead as it began scrolling through its names once again. A moment later they rested on a new pair of names.

* * *

><p><strong>Sai vs. Temari<strong>

"Oh come on, what about me?" Naruto demanded as he glared at the screen angrily. "All the other teams have gotten the chance to have at least two people fight. With this round all of Sasuke's Team will have gotten a chance."

"That's the problem with it being random buddy, it's never the way you expect it to go." Peter returned to his friend. "We'll just have to wait and see how the last member of Team Emo does against the Sand Princess."

"Sand Princess?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well she is the daughter of the Kazekage." Peter said carelessly, as he watched Sai walking by them so that he could enter the arena.

"That actually makes sense." Sakura said in agreement with her teammate. Peter quickly shot his webbing out again and a swing was now hanging from the ceiling. Sakura smiled her thanks as she tiredly fell into it.

Temari scoffed as she looked at the pretty by that she was going to be fighting, this was going to even easier than she thought. She leaped off the rails and rode down on her fan using air currents to go down and then leaped from her fan to land in a crouch while her fan landed in her hand.

"Say what you want to about her but she's definitely got style." Peter said as he looked her over with appreciation of her entrance.

Hayate took his place between the two figures. "Temari Gennin student of Jonnin Baki of the Blade of Wind, and member of Team Sand. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Sai?"

"Let's get it on with already." Temari said impatiently.

"Very well." Hayate said as he turned towards the silent pale faced boy that had joined them. "Sai, Gennin student of Aburame Torune, the Killing Touch Ninja and member of Team 1. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal to defeat your opponent. Do you have any reason not to fight against Temari?"

"Not at all." The boy said simply with a rather bland look on his face.

"Then as the proctor, I declare the 8th match of the Chunnin match to begin." Hayate said before he moved out of the way of the fighters.

Temari smirked as she watched the Leaf Ninja before her. "Tell you what, just because I don't want this fight to be over to quickly how about you go first." She offered him in a condensing manner. "Come on _boy_show me what you got." She taunted him.

"If that is what you wish girl, then I shall be glad to comply." Sai returned, leaping back he threw several shuriken toward Temari who merely smirked as she remained standing there. At the last minute she seemed to flicker and none of the blades came close to scratching her. Sai cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. "Interesting," the boy said, "you use wind jutsu then?" He questioned while looking her over.

"Huh, I guess you aren't as dumb as all of the other Leaf Trash here are." Temari said. "I hope you have more than that though since I was hoping to at least work up a sweat in our fight." The Sand Kunochi informed him.

"Very well I shall endeavor to make you sweat. Let's try this then,." Sai said as he drew a large scroll out while he pulled an inkwell and brush disguised as a scroll from his side and made some sort of markings. "Super Beast Imitating Drawing." He said as he flipped the scroll and several Lion like creatures sprang from the page and charged at Temari.

"Cute trick, but still not good enough." Temari said as she opened her fan partially and gave a mighty wave of her weapon The blast of air sent the attacking creatures flying into a wall where they exploded into some sort of black liquid.

"What the heck is that stuff?" Naruto questioned his eyes having gotten wide at seeing the creatures explode.

"Ink," Kakashi said, "it's a rather obscure form of chakra manipulation and control and very difficult to master. I would never recommend for you to try it I doubt even Peter could manage it. You have to channel the chakra into the brush and then onto the ink then draw whatever item it is the moment that the brush is removed from the drawing whatever is on the paper comes to life."

"Weird." Naruto said as he turned back to watch the fight with interest. Undeterred by the failure of his attack Sai was already drawing something new to strike at his opponent with. A moment later another flock of birds began flying at Temari.

"Really this again?" She questioned as she waved her fan again and the birds all fell apart into giant piles of ink. "Would you please do something new? I was rather hoping to at least have broken out into a sweat." She taunted the ninja. She waved her fan again and yet another gust of wind slammed the birds away. She turned to face Sai only to be forced to snap her fan shut and use it to block an incoming punch. She twirled it around and tried to jab it into Sai's stomach. Sai drew his sword and the two began a close range fight. It soon became obvious that while Temari was the better long range fighter that Sai was infinitely better at close quarters combat and was pushing the Sand Ninja well beyond her normal skill level when it came to fighting. Sai ducked a shot and came up with his forearm connecting with her jaw and forcing her head up even as he used the butt of his sword to strike her in the chest causing her to stagger back a few steps. The girl used the space to bring her war fan down in a heavy over hand strike. Sai blocked blocked the blow with the blade of his sword and then kicked Temari in the gut sending her flying away.

A panting Temari flipped in the air and landed in a crouch. "Well at least you know how to throw a punch." She said mockingly.

"Are you now suitable sweaty for this sort of thing?" Sai questioned her innocently as he cocked his head to the side to look her over. "If not, I am sure that there are other things that I could do to you that could make you sweat and scream if need be."

Temari flushed at the comment the Leaf Ninja had just given to her and tightened her grip on her war fan. "Why you little punk." She snarled at the oblivious Gennin. "I think it's time to end this little game right here and now." She said as she drew her fan out and everyone could see all three of the moons printed on it. She began twirling it and then she and the fan seemed to disappear.

Sai's eyes quickly began searching for where the blonde might have disappeared to.

"Over here." A voice said from above. The pale skinned boy looked up to see Temari was once again riding on her fan. She landed behind the dark clad boy. "I want you to see this one coming." The Kunochi said angrily as she opened her fan to show all three moons. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She called out as she waved her fan in what was her first attack. A large gust of wind erupted and suddenly Sai found himself being lifted by a tornado that lifted him up and then began slicing into him. The boy grunted a bit as several long lines of blood covered him and ripped his clothes before he fell on top of the closed war fan in Temari's hand.

"By a knockout, Temari has won." Hayate said as he appeared beside the pair.

"You were almost worth the trouble it took in getting here." Temari said snidely before tossing Sai off of her fan and to the side where he landed in the ink of his defeated creations the ink scroll at his side had also cracked open and was leaking as well mixing in with his blood. "Next time send me a real challenge though." She said as she turned her back on the unconscious boy and made her way back up to her team.

"Wow, and I thought Sakura and Tenten were rough." Naruto said in shock as he watched Sai be helped out of the arena.

"That's the thing with girls Naruto, they have a very nasty habit of fighting really dirty." Peter sagely returned to his friend. "I would much rather fight a guy than a girl any day of the week. Guys have a way of fighting and girls have another even if they use the same styles its different and not something you want to find yourself having to deal with."

"All to true." Shikamaru said in agreement from where he was leaning on the railings. "Women are just way to irrational. Its part of what makes them all so Troublesome."

"One of the reasons that you wanted to beat Hinata as fast as you did I'm sure." Peter told the shadow user. The other boy merely shrugged at that.

"Be careful who you let hear that." Kakashi warned the Gennin seeing the dark looks that the two girls near them were sending at the masked boy. "You might also be scared if Anko heard that as well, she'd really enjoy showing you how brutal and sadistic a woman can be." He added nodding towards the purple haired Proctor who flashed them all a toothy smile.

"Anyways, onto the next fight." Peter said nervously as he inched away frm the girls. "Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll be my turn next." He said while he smiled weakly at the girls that were now glaring at him with promises of pain for his comment.

The screen once again began flashing through the various names while Naruto and Lee clamored for it to choose one of them. Peter's eyes meanwhile were looking over who was left. Lee, Naruto, Shino, the Sand Ninja, Dosu, Kabuto and his teammate and of course himself. It looked like they were nearly finished on this part then. He wondered which of them he would have to fight he really hoped he got a chance to get his hands on Dosu before this was all over. The monitor finally stopped on the names of the newest pair of fighters.

**Rock Lee Vs. Aburame Shino**

Yeah not much changed in this fight except the opponent sorry for lack of originality.

Temari has always seemed to be a ranged fighter. Had Tenten been smart she would have tried to use her close range weapons and fought her like that instead of keeping it to a ranged fight. She never stood a chance against a wind use.


	29. Fight 9: Lee vs Shino

Checking financial records has shown I own neither the Naruto or Marvel verses. Darn.

* * *

><p>"Wow, and I thought Sakura was rough." Naruto said in shock as he watched Sai be helped out of the arena.<p>

"And I Tenten." Lee said in agreement of his own teammate.

"That's the thing with girls Naruto, they have a very nasty habit of fighting really dirty." Peter sagely returned to his friend. "I would much rather fight a guy than a girl any day of the week. Guys have a way of fighting and girls have another even if they use the same styles it's different and not something you want to find yourself having to deal with."

"All too true." Shikamaru said in agreement from where he was leaning on the railings. "Women are just way to irrational. It's part of what makes them all so troublesome."

"One of the reasons that you wanted to beat Hinata as fast as you did I'm sure." Peter told the shadow user. The other boy merely shrugged at that.

"Be careful who you let hear that." Kakashi warned the Gennin seeing the dark looks that the two girls near them were sending at the masked boy. "You might also be scared if Anko heard that as well, she'd really enjoy showing you how brutal and sadistic a woman can be." He added nodding towards the purple haired Proctor who flashed them all a toothy smile.

"Anyways, onto the next fight." Peter said nervously as he inched away frm the girls. "Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll be my turn next." He said while he smiled weakly at the girls that were now glaring at him with promises of pain for his comment.

The screen once again began flashing through the various names while Naruto and Lee clamored for it to choose one of them. Peter's eyes meanwhile were looking over who was left. Lee, Naruto, Shino, the Sand Ninja, Dosu, Kabuto and his teammate and of course himself. It looked like they were nearly finished on this part then. He wondered which of them he would have to fight he really hoped he got a chance to get his hands on Dosu before this was all over. The monitor finally stopped on the names of the newest pair of fighters. "You think if we tried to bribe someone they would hurry up and move those two to the front?" Peter questioned his Sensei who merely chuckled.

**Rock Lee Vs. Aburame Shino**

"What, now its Bushy Brows turn? Naruto said in disbelief. "How come, when is it going to be my turn?"

"Wahoo! Yes, it is finally my turn." Lee cheered happily even as Naruto grumbled in annoyance that he had once more been passed over.

Hayate turned to look towards the stands. "Will Aburame Shino and Rock Lee please make their way down here." The Jonnin requested for the next selected pair of fighters.

"Oh how I wish that you could advise me Guy-Sensei." The green garbed boy said as he looked up at his mentor who's mouth was still covered in the webbing that Peter had fired at him earlier.

"He could just get someone to try and get it off." Peter suggested to the younger looking copy of the clone.

"Yes I suppose so." Kakashi said. "Very well Guy, since this is important I'll help you out this time." He said, as he reached his hand out and lighting went from his hand to the webbing covering the mouth of his fellow Jonnin. "This is a little something I picked up after having my face and books covered one time too many."

"Yeoch!" Guy shouted as the webbing was finally burned off of his mouth.

"You're lucky he doesn't channel chakra into his webs." Kakashi said in amusement as he watched his comrade. "It would have been a real chore to get it off if I he had tried something like that on the ones he used on you."

Guy nodded his head in agreement while he rubbed his sore face before he turned to stare at his protégé. "Go Lee, show them all just what it is that you can do." He ordered to the boy before him. "Show them all what the unrelenting power of youth and constant training will let one accomplish if they out their full heart and soul into. Show them that one does not need to have all the aide of bloodlines and Clan power."

"I will Guy-Sensei, I will show them all what a failure can become with the right power behind them." Lee earnestly promised the man.

"Oh Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

Peter turned to look past the loud pair to Shino who was already making his way towards the steps that would lead him into the arena. The pair of Clansmen silently nodded to each other as the Bug User passed by.

Guy's eyes got watery as he addressed his student. "Now go Lee, turn toward your destiny and don't look back as you face the next chapter in your life." He proclaimed. Everyone watched as the genjutsu of a setting sun appeared behind the green clad pair. Kurenai was quick enough to dispel the jutsu before it affected her and the rest of the adults didn't seem to be bothered by it either while the Gennin were forced to look away from the slightly disturbing sight before them.

"If you keep that up, you'll be late for your match and be disqualified." Peter reminded the pair as he pointed to where Shino and Hayate were waiting for Lee to join them so that they could get the fight started.

Lee suddenly took off and left a green streak behind him as he suddenly appeared across from Shino. Peter shook his head as he tried to get the after image of the green streak out of his eyes. "Why it must be Greased Lightning." He joked to the others.

"I am here sir, and ready to begin." Lee said as he offered a salute to the Jonnin Proctor.

Hayate shook his head at the excitable young man that reminded him so much of his teacher. "Rock Lee Gennin student of Jonnin Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, and member of Team Guy. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Aburame Shino?"

"No I do not, and in fact relish the opportunity to test my strength against a fellow Leaf Ninja." The boy proclaimed loudly. "I shall dedicate this fight to Guy-Sensei and show them all just how far I have come since I have started on my path to a ninja." He assured everyone.

"Uh right." Hayate said a little unsure as to what to think of the boy before him, ignoring him he turned to the other ninja that was silent." Aburame Shino, gennin student of Yūhi Kurenai, the Mistress of Genjutsu and member of Team 8. The rules are simple you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal to defeat your opponent. Do you have any reason not to fight against Rock Lee?"

"No." Shino returned expressionlessly.

"Very good, then as the proctor of this round let the 9th match begin." Hayate commanded as he moved out of range of the fighters.

"You are an interesting one." Shino said as he studied his opponent. "You have virtually no chakra at all, yet you are here competing in a ninja tournament."

"So you know my secret then?" Lee questioned.

"That you are merely a pretender a person who plays at being ninja?" Shino said coolly. "Yes, I know about your lack of ability tell me can you even do simple things like clone or replacement jutsu's?" He continued while eyeing his opponent with contempt. "I suppose they decided to enact the clone rule as part of the graduation test so as to save the village any more embarrassment from having such weaklings in the Ninja Core anymore."

"It is true while I may not have the same chakra coils that the rest of you do I assure that I am more than capable of proving my worth as a ninja." Lee returned to the other boy hotly. "It is both my greatest strength and greatest weakness. Today I shall show you what a determined shinobi can do if they only have to rely on taijutsu. I will not need Genjutsu or Ninjutsu to battle you with and win."

"We shall see." Shino returned.

"Then let us begin." Lee said, as he suddenly charged the short distance between them and tossed the first punch. Bugs swarmed out of Shino's jacket sleeves and intercepted the blow while Shino himself moved away from the taijutsu user. "Wall of Insects Jutsu." He called out, as the bugs flew in a tight swarm around him creating a protective orb for him to stand in the middle of.

"Huh, this one might be amusing." Shikamaru said as he watched the two figures. "Shino has the long range and Ninjutsu advantage, but Lee has speed and taijutsu on his side."

"It does make for an interesting match since each of them has a near mastery level on item that the other is weak against." Sakura said in agreement. "It makes for a rather oddly balanced fight for each of them."

Everyone watched patiently as Lee tried to move in on Shino but was blocked by a wall of bugs each time. "Of our year Shino was number four in power." Peter said as he looked at the Aburame heir as he nearly effortlessly blocked each attack before it could hit him. "He was also one of the top strategists, probably better than me." He admitted to the others. "Right now he's doing his usual thing of letting his opponent have the first few moves while he learns how he fights." They all watched as the bugs blocked another blow and tried to tighten their grip on Lee but the boy was too fast and darted away before they could launch a counterstrike.

"Unless one of them changes things up considerably they're going to be at this for a while." Shikamaru said boredly. "Lee can't break through the insects, but Shino can't get a grip on him either. Without changing the way they're fighting this will just go on forever." The Nara explained to the other Gennin. The others nodded as they watched Lee appear behind Shino and jump into the air and try an overhead assault. He launched three rapid kicks at the protective dome before back flipping off before he could be snatched.

Guy nodded his head in agreement with the assessment of the fighters. "Lee!" He shouted.

Lee appeared on the hands of the statue that oversaw the arena. "Yes Guy-Sensei." The boy asked the man.

"Lee, remove the weights." The larger version of the pair said.

"But Guy-Sensei, you told me to never remove the weights unless there was no choice." Lee returned in obvious shock at what he was being asked.

"Or unless I ordered you to," Guy reminded his student, "this is one of those times Lee. Show them the true power of a ninja who prescribes to hard work that those with natural born talent can only imagine grasping."

The grim faced boy nodded his head in acceptance. "Yes Guy-Sensei, I shall do as you say." Lee returned with a salute. "Prepare yourself then Shino." The Aburame boy didn't even bother responding and merely watched as Lee unhooked his weights and let them drop to the ground leaving small potholes in the ground beneath him.

"Just how much weight is in those things anyways?" Sakura said, and even Neji seemed to have been stunned and become slack jawed at the display that the other boy had given them.

"Those weights are something Lee wears every day." Guy explained to the group. "They are a part of his training, they help him to push himself to limits that most shinobi would never even consider."

"Wait a minute, he had those things on the whole time?" Sakura questioned in shocked disbelief as she looked at the holes the older boy had created by releasing the weights. "Even while he was in the Forest of Death?"

"Indeed." Guy said with a smile as he watched his student. "And now he shall show you all what real speed is all about." Guy explained to them.

Shino narrowed his eyes as he saw his opponent release the bindings on his body. "Wall of Insects Jutsu!" He called out reinforcing his defenses by adding more chakra and bugs to the orb that surrounded him

Everyone watched as the boy merely became a blur and all they could see of his blows were the green and orange streaks that moved up and down as they tried to focus on someone that was moving faster than their eyes could follow. It was actually easier to tell where the boy had hit by the scattering bugs than it was by trying to follow after where the boy was. The only ones that appeared capable of following after the speedster were the Hokage and Jonnin even the various Chunnin appeared to be having troubles following the green blur at times. Despite the speed and strength that Lee was using though, Shino was managing to hold up his defensive wall the boy was being forced to hold his hands out and channel chakra into the wall holding Lee at bay. The insects no longer even bothered trying to grab onto Lee as it was taking all of their work just to guard their master.

"I told you this was going to get boring." Shikamaru said tiredly.

"And yet again you were right," Peter said, "no need to rub it in."

Shino sighed as he glared at Lee. "Are you done yet?" He questioned his voice not showing him to be under any kind of strain from using his jutsu for as long as he had.

"How can you I still not have hit you?" Lee questioned curiously as he finally stopped to examine the jutsu that still protected Shino from being harmed.

"Simple really." Shino said as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Despite your speed which is indeed impressive it is still no match for the speed of my bugs or of the speed of my thoughts that command them for we are one and the same. Then there is another thing you are one while we are many." He said waving his hands to show off all of the bugs that were surrounding him. "There is nothing you alone can do when I have all of my allies like this. "

"We shall just have to see about that." Lee returned. "While I may be on my own, I still have much yet to prove to all of those watching." He began running around Shino creating a small vortex that the various bugs appeared to be having trouble fighting against and the wall of the defense thinned slightly. Moving forward Lee dashed through the wall and came in under Shino and delivered a kick to his chin that sent him straight up into the air while he was sailing into the air Lee leaped after him and wrapped his bandages around the Aburame boy. "Primary Lotus!" He called out, as the two of them rushed back toward the ground. As they landed the Shino that was tied up was gone and a small swarm of insects flew out of the bandages. "What an Insect Clone?" He said in surprise as he slammed into the ground. The dark haired boy groaned as he tried to climb to his feet after that strike had left him somewhat weakened.

"Not bad but not good enough either." Shino said as he appeared out of the swarm of insects. "Now would be a good time to surrender since you are now weakened." He advised the other boy stoically.

"There is still much that I can do." Lee argued as his body began glowing blue from excess chakra.

"What the heck is that Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto said in disbelief, as he watched his new friend's skin turn red and eyes turn white while he practically glowed with excess chakra. "I thought Lee was strictly a taijutsu type."

"That is Lee opening the third inner gate," Guy explained to all of the ninja, "the gate of life." They all watched as the boy continued to grow in power and that would be the gate of pain.

"Guy how could you?" Kakashi said turning to look at his friend. "You know the dangers that, that power has." The masked ninja seemed to remember who he was speaking to. "Fine, how many of the Inner Gates can he open?"

"Five," Guy returned, "he can open five of the Inner Gates."

"Okay, what are these Inner Gates Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura demanded of the two Jonnin.

"The eight Gates are like valves for chakra, valves that must be released if one is to release the Hidden Lotus."

"And what's that mean for Bushy Brows?" Naruto asked while looking at his friend worriedly as he continued to grow in power.

"The gates are located at key points throughout the body where chakra is most highly concentrated." Kakashi explained. "Their purpose is to limit the amount of chakra flow through the body. With certain training a person can learn to force these gates to open. This releases the constraints on the chakra a person has and increases chakra by ten fold or more. If Sakura were to do it she would likely have nearly as much Chakra as Sasuke or Haku. The fighting style that Lee employs required him to employ opening the first two inner gates The Gate of Opening and the Gate of Healing."

"What, but we all saw how bad he looked after doing the primary Lotus, if Shino hadn't given him time to regroup…" Peter trailed off as he realized that his Clansman was really intent on proving his worth as a ninja. That meant fighting an opponent at his absolute full strength. This had the potential to get really dangerous really fast for both of the boys.

"Yeah, what happens if Lee tries to take it farther?" Sakura wondered.

"Exactly," Kakshi said solemnly. "By opening all eight gates you could attain power beyond even that of the Hokage's, the only drawback is, that you die." He turned to look at Guy critically. "I don't know what this boy is to you Guy, but you know we're not supposed to bring our personal feelings into play."

"Even had I not taught him this style he would have found something just as dangerous." Guy returned to Kakahi shortly in a warning tone. "That boy down there has something to prove and nothing any of us ever des will stop him until he's dead."

"Against anyone else that trick might work, or at least buy them some time against Shino. It won't though." Peter said. "By displaying all of his strength and chakra like that all he's done is make himself a more tempting target."

Everyone watched as Lee tried to move a foot but found himself stuck. Looking down he saw that both of his legs were covered in the Aburame chakra eating bugs. "By increasing your power all you've done is made me stronger." Shino said coolly, as he began absorbing the large amount of chakra that Lee had begun creating and siphoning it back into his wall which was becoming even denser as it went. "Perhaps it's time to end this in the true Aburame way by showing our full strength." Shino said as he held his hands up and bugs wrapped themselves around his arms giving him an extended reach. He then reared back and finally began throwing his own punches.

Lee grunted as he took the punches, but didn't seem to be overly damaged by the blows that were pummeling his body. "I will not give up." Lee declared, as he began spinning knocking the various bug off of him he panted slightly as he broke free before he charged forward like a missile at the wall of insects.

"Wall of Insects Jutsu." Shino said, as he increased the power to his defenses. Lee barely even slowed as he slammed through the wall and slammed into Shino sending the insect user flying away as he reached the wall and slammed into it he exploded into a another swarm of insects. Shino came up behind Lee, but was easily side stepped b his faster opponent and was treated to a dozen lightning fast strikes that sent Shino flying the other way where he landed in the dirt and skidded for several feet. Another wave of bugs headed toward Lee who dodged the bulk of them but there was still a number on him and they could see that the glow around Lee was going up and down as the opened Inner Gates tried to compete with the chakra eating abilities of Shino's bugs.

"It's going to be a contest of who can keep their power levels like this the longest." Kakashi said. "If Shino can avoid getting hit he might stand a chance."

"Well if its endurance that you're wondering about then Lee has it spades." Guy said confidently.

"Agreed, but if Shino continues to fight him like that even after the effect of opening the Gates wears off it could be dangerous and using the inner gates is not something many can keep up for a long time. You see while it gives you tremendous power for a time it leaves all of your muscles and limbs exhausted as well. So you see it is a very dangerous technique because using it can not only kill you but after using it you are extremely vulnerable to any counterattacks. " Kakashi lectured the group.

The Gennin all nodded their heads in understanding while they turned to see what the two shinobi would do next. Lee appeared in front of his opponent and began several lighting punches that drove the unprepared Shino back several feet until he slammed into a wall. The bugs quickly latched onto Lee now that their target was stationary and began absorbing the taijutsu users chakra. More bugs spouted out from Shino's sleeves and collar and created a weaker barrier that blocked some of the punches. Finally Lee stopped throwing punches as his body began seizing up as the overuse caught up with his limbs. Seeing that the boy was having trouble moving Shino took advantage of the other boy's weakness by beginning his own assault with his fists on Shino who was unable to move to defend himself from the flurry of punches. Lee finally took one shot to the chin. "Binding Bug Jutsu!" Shino said as the bugs settled themselves around Lee wrapping the fallen teen in a cocoon of chakra eating bugs.

"This match is over." The weary Shino declared, as he tiredly fell to his knees it taking all of his energy just to keep upright. Several people winced as they saw that Shino's glasses were broken and that his pummeled face was covered in blood and bruises from the harsh beating that he had received.

Lee grunted as he tried to rise, but was unable to move any part of his body. Hayate landed beside the two Gennin. "By incapacitation, I declare Shino Aburame the winner of this round."

Shino nodded and as soon as this was said the boy fell down into unconsciousness.

"It was a close one Guy." Kakashi told his friend who looked at his student who had worn himself out in his fight.

"Yes, I had such high expectations for him though." Guy returned stiffly. "It just means that we'll have to work all that much harder next time around though." He said while flashing a toothy grin at Kakashi.

"Alright Bushy Brows has had his chance, and it was only a chance that he lost." Naruto said. "Now show me my name and I'll show them all what it means to be more than the idiot that no one thinks is worth their time." The blonde declared. "I'll show them what a so called second class ninja can do. I swear it Lee." The blonde yelled at the pair of downed ninja. Everyone then turned towards the monitor which had lit up and begun once again flashing through the various names once again.

**Misumi Tsurugi vs. Uzamaki Naruto**

* * *

><p>Man this was hard, I actually would have preferred it if Lee had won this match. Still I let the computer choose the winner.<p> 


	30. Fight 10: Misumi vs Naruto

"Alright Bushy Brows has had his chance, and it was only a chance that he lost." Naruto said. "Now show me my name and I'll show them all what it means to be more than the idiot that no one thinks is worth their time." The blonde declared. "I'll show them what a so called second class ninja can do. I swear it Lee." The blonde yelled at the pair of downed ninja. Everyone then turned towards the monitor which had lit up and begun once again flashing through the various names once again.

**Tsurugi Misumi vs. Uzamaki Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Alright! Finally, I can show them all what it means to be an awesome ninja like me." Naruto said as he vaulted the railing and landed on the ground before running up next to Hayate.<p>

Go on Naruto show them what you can do. Sakura cheered down to the knucklehead below them.

"You heard her buddy," its your time to shine." Peter said in agreement.

Tenten whistled her encouragement as well. "What she said." Seeing Neji's disapproving glare, "after he cheered for us its only honorable that we cheer for him." She informed him rather bluntly.

The robed boy looked annoyed with his teammate but nodded his head in acceptance of her outlook on the situation. "May fate smile on your battle." He said somewhat reluctantly as he stared into the arena. Guy smiled proudly at his usually aloof student gave encouragement to the boy. The other Rookies also mumbled out half-hearted encouragement towards the blonde. While this was going on Misumi moved down the stairs and took up his own position.

Hayate looked between the pair of fighters and shook his head at yet another mismatched couple of ninja. The blonde boy was practically jumping in the air in excitement over finally being allowed to fight, while the masked boy in glasses didn't appear to be overly worried by the hyperactive blonde. A very dangerous mistake when you considered just who it was that he would be facing. Still, it was not his job to remind someone to take a fight seriously if they chose to be confident in their skills and abilities that was their choice. Besides he had already seen many levels of skills this day already another pair going one way or the other would not mean much. "Tsurugi Misumi, Gennin student of Jonnin Shikoro Mengu, and member of Team armor. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Uzumaki Naruto?"

"None at all." The older boy said with a bemused voiced as he looked at the boy before him.

"And you Uzumaki Naruto Gennin student of the Jonnin Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja, and member of Team 7. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Tsurugi Misumi?"

"Not a one." Naruto returned cheerfully. "I'm going to be the one to win this fight, believe it."

"It's nice to see that Naruto hasn't lost his optimism despite the odds that are against him." The Hokage said as he observed the boy that was below them. "Despite everything that he's seen and done while participating in this test he still thinks that he will be triumphant."

"He has an energy and charisma that does seem to gather him many followers." Ibiki said in agreement nodding towards the various ninja who seemed to be gathering energy that the fights had drawn out of them. "A rare and useful skill indeed. One that every good leader should posses." The other ninja all nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the blonde that had been such a troublemaker.

"It would appear that Naruto has finally found himself." The Hokage said proudly as he prepared to watch what he expected to be a rather interesting fight. "Kakashi has done well with his student. I always knew that he had great potential as a teacher just as I knew Naruto had great potential as a ninja. They have both been god for each other in helping each other find their ways." The Hokage knew that the Jonnin hadn't really been the same since the death of his teammate. Yet watching him now was like stepping back into the past and watching the fire back in the young man. Kakashi had been skilled but now with his fire back he would be even better. A fire that had been dimmed since the loss of the Fourth.

"Very well then." Hayate said with a nod to the fighters, "then as the Proctor I declare the 10th match of the Chunnin match to begin." The ninja stepped back to allow the pair to battle.

"Alright, let's get wild." Naruto said as he began throwing several weapons at his opponent. The older boy easily dodged the various blades twisting his body out of the way of the incoming attacks before they managed to hit him. The last one actually saw the boy twisting his body around several times like he was a strand of rope or something while a blade passed him on either side. "Okay that's weird." Naruto said as he saw the figure untwist himself so that he was now facing Naruto again.

"I have been altered so that I have greater control over my limbs and body." Misumi returned to the blonde cockily. "Once I get my hands on you you'll never get away from me punk."

"Voorhees." Peter said as some part of him recognized the abilities from a life he couldn't really remember. His mind flashed to that of a man in some sort of bright green armor that reminded him of a snake of some sort. In a way it also reminded him somewhat of how the Snake Sannin had moved as well.

Naruto growled as he tried to figure out what to try next against his opponent. The display of ability had thrown the blonde off balance and he was unsure what his next move should be against the older boy. "Why don't you try this one?" Naruto said as he suddenly dropped several smoke bombs and everyone was blinded.

"Not good." Peter said as the smoke cleared and they all saw Naruto was now wrapped up within the constricting hold of Misumi.

"Looks like Naruto tried to do his usual headlong charge and got into a fight that he wasn't ready for." Kakashi noted neutrally as he watched his student struggle against the confining arms. "Close quarters combat with this ninja is probably one of the last things that you would want to do." He said as they watched Misumi wrapped around the blonde like he was a boa.

They all watched the squirming form of Naruto as he was being squeezed in an ever tightening grip that would eventually begin breaking bones. "I can't believe you ran right at me thinking that a simple smoke screen was going to be a help to you." Misumi gleefully gloated at the figure he had trapped in his coils. "I mean I thought for sure that after you saw me twist my body out of the way that you would have known better than to try and charge me head on. I guess you're even dumber than you look kid, and considering just what it is that you're wearing that's really saying something."

"I will not give up." The blonde returned to him. "I'm going to beat you, believe it."

"Well I don't believe it, then again there's a lot about you I don't believe." Misumi returned to his prisoner. "I think I should just keep squeezing you until you pop or at least until you run out of oxygen." He said joyfully.

"Not happening you long armed freak." The boy snapped back as he continued trying to wriggle out.

"A freak huh, well how about I show you how tight I have you in my grasp then." Misumi said as he began making his grip even tighter than it already was. "How's it feel to be at the mercy of someone so much more powerful than you? Come on Mr. future Hokage surely you've got something to say to that. He goaded. Before the boy could continue gloating Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What, a shadow clone but how?" The surprised boy said as he began trying to pull his body back together after falling over.

"Hey there freaky!" Naruto said as he popped out of the ground and delivered a powerful uppercut that lifted Misumi off the ground and into the air. Naruto then followed up with a much slower combination of kicks and punches that continued to lift the boy higher and higher. "Uzumaki Barrage!" The boy said as the attacking figure disappeared in another puff of smoke and another blonde appeared from above and slammed his foot down knocking Misumi into the ground. Not about to let the other boy climb to his feet several Naruto's appeared around the boy and began pummeling on the boy to insure that he stayed down while a Naruto each clung to a limb to keep him from escaping from him.

"I'm not about to give in that easily." Misumi said as he twisted each of his limbs sending the horde of blondes flying away from him. Each of the clones yelped in shock and surprise as they were sent flying before they puffed out of existence leaving only Naruto on his own. "Ah there's the real you now I'm going to finish you once and for all." Misumi said gleefully as he began coming at Naruto his arms stretched out to wrap around the neck of the blonde.

"Not likely." Naruto returned as he moved away from his opponent. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called out as several more Naruto's got between the two. While Misumi was busy beating the clones back Naruto created more clones. "Alright, let's show them what we can do." Several of the clones nodded before they puffed as they henged themselves into giant Fuma shuriken. "Try this one you twisty freak. Multi Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." The blonde said as he and some of his other clones each threw the giant blades. The charging Misumi twisted out of the way of the first wave of blades, but was then caught by surprise from the Fuma shuriken that were right behind them and knocked him back the way that he had come until he slammed into the wall a giant shuriken holding each of his limbs in place.

"No this is impossible." The ninja said as he tried in vain to twist his limbs free of his bindings.

"Now that's a surprise." Shikamaru said in shock as he actually stood straight up to see that the blonde's opponent had indeed been taken down. "Naruto was once one of the weakest and most unfocused members of our year, he barely passed the clone part of our test. Now a few months later he's taking down ninja with years of experience on him?" The boy said as he tried to wrap his head around just what it was that he was seeing. All the information that he had on the kid didn't agree with the somewhat competent ninja that he saw below him. "I never would have thought that Naruto of all people was really that strong." He admitted to the man. "He's always seemed so incompetent even with Peter helping him along."

"Your friend is a survivalist Shikamaru." Asuma informed his student as he was watching the blonde boy. "He simply doesn't know what it means to give up, and he'll keep trying until he can't anymore. Those like him are dangerous and somewhat unpredictable as you ever know where they're going to come from."

"Alright Naruto!" A voice cheered and they all turned to see the usually reserved Iruka-Sensei cheering down at his student. "That's the way to do it." The Chunnin said happily. "You're finally making your dream happen." Their former teacher informed one of his favorite students gleefully while the other older ninja watched on in bemusement.

"That was a rather quick fight." Peter noted as he eyed the purple garbed ninja that was now on raising his head and admitting his reluctant surrender. "I thought the guy would have a bit more fight in him than that." The others all nodded their heads in agreement. The older ninja had seemed to be much more skilled than that yet he had managed to be beaten by Naruto quite easily.

"That is why it's important to be able to look under the underneath." Kakashi told his student. "Not only can it help you trick your opponent or understand secrets, but it can also let you see through the deceptions of your enemies." The Gennin nodded their heads in understanding of this tidbit of information. "Oh and Guy, it would appear that we are currently tied in our latest contest." Kakashi added in to the other Jonnin innocently.

"What!" Guy said before he turned to look at Naruto then Kakashi. "I tell you Kakshi, if you your students do manage to defeat mine in this qualifying round I shall devote an extra 3 hours of training to my students training every day for the next month. Tenten and Neji both paled at the thought that they would be subjected to even more intensive and grueling training from their sensei if the next member of the other team managed to qualify to the next round. With the both of them moving onto the next round I may even split the time I normally devote to Lee and his training to help them. At hearing this pronouncement the pair swallowed nervously at the prospect of the extra training they would be subjected to. Perhaps we could even have Lee help in their training to ensure that his teammates become as strong as possible and defeat your team." Guy said with a fanatical gleam in his eyes that now had the pair sweating all the while trying to catch Peter's eyes imploringly.

"Oh look, it's the next round." Kakashi said pointing towards the screen that was already flashing through the names of the remaining ninja. "Interesting." He said as he saw where the names stopped at.

**Yakushi Kabuto vs. Kankurō**


	31. Fight 11: Kabuto vs Kankurō

As usual ownership don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>"That is why it's important to be able to look under the underneath." Kakashi told his student. "Not only can it help you trick your opponent or understand secrets, but it can also let you see through the deceptions of your enemies." The Gennin nodded their heads in understanding of this tidbit of information. "Oh and Guy, it would appear that we are currently tied in our latest contest." Kakashi added in to the other Jonnin innocently.<p>

"What!" Guy said before he turned to look at Naruto then Kakashi. "I tell you Kakshi, if you your students do manage to defeat mine in this qualifying round I shall devote an extra 3 hours of training to my students training every day for the next month. Tenten and Neji both paled at the thought that they would be subjected to even more intensive and grueling training from their sensei if the next member of the other team managed to qualify to the next round. With the both of them moving onto the next round I may even split the time I normally devote to Lee and his training to help them. At hearing this pronouncement the pair swallowed nervously at the prospect of the extra training they would be subjected to. Perhaps we could even have Lee help in their training to ensure that his teammates become as strong as possible and defeat your team." Guy said with a fanatical gleam in his eyes that now had the pair sweating all the while trying to catch Peter's eyes imploringly.

"Oh look, it's the next round." Kakashi said pointing towards the screen that was already flashing through the names of the remaining ninja. "Interesting." He said as he saw where the names stopped at.

* * *

><p><strong>Yakushi Kabuto vs<strong>**. Kankurō**

"This should prove enlightening." Kakshi said as he eyed the two opponents.

"In more ways than one Sensei." Peter said as he turned to look at the only other remaining Gennin in the stands. "It appears that there really is someone out there watching over me." He added as he eyed Dosu darkly. "It looks like I'll get a chance to repay that promise that we owe your team as well." He informed Neji who nodded his head in agreement as he joined Peter in glaring at Dosu who met the looks of the two boys uncaringly.

"It's about time that I got a chance." Kankurō said as he looked over at Kabuto who was merely smiling pleasantly at him. The two ninja both made their way over to the center of the arena and stared at each other. "Wait a minute, I remember you you're the weakling that has all of those pathetic cards." The boy said as he studied his opponent for a moment.

"That I am." Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Too bad, I was actually hoping for something of a challenge." Kankurō sneered at the other boy dismissively. "You're team hasn't exactly wowed any of us with your skills so far. I mean seriously, even that little runt in orange was able to take down one of your guys." He taunted the other boy.

Hayate decided to step in between the two before anything else was said. "Kankurō Gennin student of Jonnin Baki of the Blade of Wind, and member of Team Sand. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Yakushi Kabuto?"

"Since it means a quick pass to the next round I haven't got any problems at all." Kankurō said confidently while flashing a smirk at the Leaf Village Ninja.

"Very well, and you Yakushi Kabuto, Gennin student of Jonnin Shikoro Mengu, and member of Team armor. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Kankurō ?" Hayate questioned.

"I doubt the fight will be very long, but I'll be more than happy to show what I can do." The silver haired boy returned.

"Very good," Hayate said, "then as the proctor I do declare the 11th match to begin." He said as he moved away from the fighters.

"It's interesting that you should have mention my Ninja Info Cards." Kabuto said as he drew out a card from his pocket. He then balanced the card on one finger and began to twirl it. "Shall we see just what kind of information that I have on you my dear Kankurō?" He said with a grin, as he displayed the card for the Sand Ninja to see. The boy saw his own face along with some of his stats being displayed before him. "Kankurō of the Hidden Sand Village, according to this you are part of the Sand Team which consists of Gaara of the Sand and Temari. My information says that you use chakra threads in combat meaning that you are likely a ninja tool or a puppet user. Considering that the Sand Village has had some of the most well-known and skilled puppeteers I'd say that most likely that your following in the village superiority. Your ninjutsu is rated as above average while your genjutsu and taijutsu are both extremely low, similar with the rest of your team actually. You're not exactly a well-balanced group in that department are you? My files say that you are the children of the Kazekage and that you are the middle child. By your stats its argued that you may in fact be the weakest of the three as your chakra levels are nowhere near the level of your brother and your skills don't come up to matcing that of your big sister, in fact if anything you're the average child of the group. Kabuto taunted as he read off the card. "It's said that you like to prove your strength against those you believe to be weaker than you as well."

"Really, well let's see just how accurate those things of yours are." Kankurō said, as he flicked his wrists and several chakra strings wrapped around the around the feet of the leaf ninja with a heave he swung the boy over his shoulder and towards the wall.

Kabuto seemed to struggle and then at the last instant managed to cut the strings but still smack into the wall just not as painfully as he could have. "Nicely done, but here's something you may not know. My Ninja Info Cards have a secondary feature." He said as he held up several cards which all glowed with chakra before he tossed the unexpected weapons at the ninja. Each card hit the Sand Ninja in a joint effectively jamming themselves into his joints. "Now I have you." Kabuto said before staggering slightly before falling to a knee. "As soon as I regain some of my chakra that is." He admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"I don't think so." Kankurō said and everyone watched as the black garbed boy casually stepped out of the pouch on the puppet. He withdrew a pair of kunai and arrogantly walked up to the tired ninja. "Looks like you should have quit when you were given the chance." The boy said he raised his kunai and slammed it down.

"Kabuto!" Naruto shouted in shock and surprise.

"Don't worry I'm alright Naruto." Kabuto called out as he pulled the kunai out of his chest, he then reached into his shirt and withdrew the destroyed Ninja Info Cards that the blade had torn through. "A shame that you went and destroyed these since I'll probably need these for the next examination." He said, as he examined all of the cards that had been skewered.

"Yeah, well you might as well quit now before I use some poison on you." Kankurō said with a malicious grin.

"Considering I put all my remaining power into that one attack I think that you are probably correct." Kabuto said with a weak grin as he weakly climbed to his feet. "I surrender." He said.

"What a weakling." An amused Kankurō said as he turned his back on the ninja that he had so easily beaten down.

"Well done." Temari complimented her brother.

"Eh, it was all too easy." Kankurō boasted to his sister. "It looks like our Team is going to move on to the next round at full strength though." He added in smugly. "Then we can deal with the rest of these pathetic Leaf loser weaklings."

"Are you alright Kabuto?" Naruto asked as the silver haired teen strode past them.

The teen flashed them all a smile and stood up a bit straighter. "I'll be fine Naruto and congratulations on your victory." He assured the boy.

"I was sure you were going to win to." Naruto said disappointedly.

"That and it would have been nice for someone to finally shut that guy up." Tenten added in with a scowl having overheard the comments the puppet user had made.

"Well I did warn you that I was somewhat low on chakra." Kabuto reminded the boy. "I simply didn't have enough to compete with is all." He turned to look at Peter who was eyeing him blankly. "And good luck to you on your fight I think that you're going to need it that Sound Ninja looks like he might be somewhat skilled." The boy said before he strode off.

Peter shook his head at the young man there was something about that guy that made his spider-sense tingle slightly. It kind of reminded him of the first time that they had met Haku and his spider sense kept flickering on and off as the boy kept changing his mind on whether or not to attack them but if anything this guy was even more subtle than Haku had been. It was like he was dangerous but didn't consider any of them worth the time to fight. He really wished that there was something definite that he could use to back up his suspicions that this guy was bad news. "Hey Neji, just how much chakra does that guy have anyways?" He asked the curiously.

Neji turned to look at the boy. "Byakugan!" He called out his eyes bulging out slightly as he used the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan to examine the chakra network of the boy. "Hmm, he has next to no chakra left at all." Neji informed them, confirming what Kabuto had already told them. "Now that is strange." He noted with a frown as he continued to stare at the teen.

"What?" Tenten questioned curiously having learned to trust the abilities of her teammate.

"The only people that usually have that little chakra are Lee, non-ninja, or people that are suppressing their chakra." Neji explained as he studied the boy that was leaving them. "He must have been weakened far more than any of us ever thought that he was to be showing the levels he has now because otherwise he would have to be suppressing his chakra."

Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten looked at the boy in concern while Peter and Neji eyed the retreating figure suspiciously. "I hope he's alright." Sakura said slightly worried that the boy had pushed himself too far in this part of the test despite his weak showing. The other three nodded their heads in agreement with the girl while the other two members kept watching the figure with distrust.

"And there goes the monitor." Kakashi said interrupting the group as the last pair of names flashed on the screen above them.

**Aburame-Parker Peter vs. Kinuta Dosu**

* * *

><p>The fighter you've all been waiting for is next.<p> 


	32. Fight 12: Dosu vs Peter

As usual I own nothing as far as Spiderman goes, and nothing of Naruto either.

* * *

><p>"And there goes the monitor." Kakashi said interrupting the group as the last pair of names flashed on the screen above them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aburame-Parker Peter vs. Kinuta Dosu<strong>

Hayate didn't even bother looking towards the monitor as he called out for the last two gennin to come. "Will Kinuta Dosu and Aburame-Parker Peter please join me." Dosu quickly walked down the steps to stand before the Leaf Jonnin.

"Now is the time for you to repay that debt." Neji said to the masked ninja standing next to him. "It would seem that Fate has decreed that our teams be bound together in friendship and honor. I hope that you are capable of the task that has been set before you."

"Kick that mummy's ass." Naruto said from his spot while the girls just nodded their approval of his sentiments from where they were standing.

"Wish I could do it." Tenten said as she fingered one of her blades while staring at the boy that had so needlessly injured her teammate.

"Do your best." Kakashi advised his student. "You and Naruto both have a very unique Ninja ways, show them what it brings to you. Show them what your great power gives you."

Peter nodded his head in acceptance before he jumped onto the railing then with a mighty push he flipped himself into the arena as he was falling headfirst he shot a webline out and began going down it upside down till he was eye-level with Hayate. "How's it hanging?" The web slinger questioned lightly before turning to face off with Dosu. "You and I have some unfinished business Sound Ninja." He said in a much more serious tone. He then released the web and twisted himself so that he landed in a crouch. "I really hope that you're ready to take responsibilities for your actions, and if you're not well I'm actually kind of okay with that."

"Bring it on you wannabe." Dosu said as he raised his hands up in anticipation of the fight.

"Says the guy who can't win in a three on one fight against a girl with a little bit of advanced training. Tell me, if she had been with a team would you and your buddies have even been conscious by the time it was all over or would all those bandages have been used for something else?" Peter taunted the other boy.

"I'll destroy you". Dosu snarled.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say." Peter returned casually. "It's not like I haven't heard that particular speech from idiots with some handy new toy or power that makes them think that they're invincible and it sure won't be the last either. Can we hurry up and get this over with I've got more important things to do than to listen to this guy rant and rave about what he thinks he can do. I mean I really have to water my plants, count the cracks in the ceiling again, and don't even get me started on all the laundry and bug vaunting I have to do."

Dosu looked like he was ready to throttle the masked figure before him as he moved at him. "Why you arrogant little…"

"Remember yourself." Hayate barked to the bandaged ninja as his sword suddenly appeared between the two of them stopping Dosu from moving any closer. "If you strike before I give you approval Dosu, then even if you were to win you would be disqualified." Dosu nodded stiffly as he stepped back, but the look he was sending Peter was one that promised untold amounts of pain in the future.

"Well so much for that plan." Peter said in amusement, his eyes openly mocking the older boy who merely returned the look with a scowl.

"He always was troublesome." Shikamaru noted to the others who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"And how do you see this fight playing out?" Asuma questioned his student with interest.

"Depends on if Peter can keep getting him mad like that." Shikamaru returned to his sensei. "A skill Peter seemed to have an uncanny ability to do while at the Academy. He often made Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, and Kiba so annoyed or angry during fights that he was able to beat them because they stopped paying attention and got sloppy in their attacks. I lost count of the number of times he tricked Naruto and Kiba into slamming into something behind him." He added in with a grim bemused smile on his face as he remembered various training spars. "He also has the speed, strength, and skill to back his mouth up as well." He informed his Sensei. "On the other hand, of the entire Sound Team Dosu is easily the smartest and most skilled meaning that Peter will have to keep on his toes to keep the guy off balance. The Sound Team is also a whole lot more ruthless than most of us are except maybe for Sasuke and his team. It should be interesting to see just what it is that they can do against each other."

"If he can do that all the time then I might consider him for training." Ibiki said with a smirk as he looked down into the arena. "He's already gotten into the head of his opponent with hardly even trying and made him somewhat sloppy as well."

"Now you want one of them?" The Hokage said curiously. "Should I warn Kakashi that the two of you are eyeing his students for poaching?"

"There's nothing we can do about it until the exams are over." Anko reminded the old man sweetly. "Besides, if the scarecrow can't keep his students interested then it's his fault isn't it?" She asked innocently.

"Just remember that as proctors you're forbidden from training anyone of them during the Exam." The Hokage returned to the young woman with a knowing look.

"We'll wait for him to finish his training of them before we try and steal them, it saves us the time of going through some of the basics." Ibiki said with a smirk.

"Make Kakashi do all the hard work? I like the way you think." Anko told her fellow ninja with a light cackle.

Hayate sighed as he once more stepped between a pair of potentials he really hated it when the ninja allowed the fights to become personal it also counted against them during the final decisions when the promotion was debated. Despite the fight being personal though Aburame was merely running his mouth and riling Dosu up before the fight even started. So many fighters was a rarity during the Chunnin exams and hadn't happened in years. He idly wondered what the people would have thought if they could have seen some of the fighters here today. Some had obviously been skilled such as Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka while others like Kin and Ino Yamanaka still had a lot of training to do before they were ready to move on to the next level of their ninja careers. Still it was interesting to see just what it was that each of the Gennin had to offer." Aburame-Parker Peter, Gennin student of the Jonnin Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja, and member of Team 7. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Kinuta Dosu?"

"None at all." Peter said jovially in return.

"Very good." Hayate said stonily before turning to the other ninja. "Kinuta Dosu, Gennin student of the Jonnin Yowakusuru Sune-Ku , and member of Team Dosu. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Aburame-Parker Peter?"

"Lets get this over with already." Dosu grumbled. "That mouth of his has finally gotten him into more trouble than he can deal with and I'm going to show him the consequences of mouthing off to people that stronger than he is."

"Promises, promises." Peter sing-songed at the other ninja.

"Very well then, as the proctor for the 12th and final match begin." Hayate said as he stepped back and watched the two.

Peter moved faster than Dosu and performed a front handspring at his opponent caught his neck between his legs and twisted sending the boy flying. "So tell me. I've been somewhat curious since I first saw you. Is the mask there for a reason or were you unsure whether or not to imitate Zabuza Demon of the Hidden Mist or were you trying to look like my Sensei Kakashi of the Sharingan? Because I got to tell you that it would help if you did one or the other or even tried to come up with your own style. This mixed up version is just pathetic though."

Dosu growled as he climbed to his feet and threw several kunai at Peter, but the masked boy seemed to easily bend over backwards and let the blades sail over his chest. "Seems that mouth of yours never stops running maybe I need a new tone to this fight."

"Really?" Peter questioned as he tackled the boy then released him as the boy slammed into the ground he twisted in the air so that he landed on his feet in a couched position. "No offense and all, but I happen to enjoy the song that's playing right now. You know the lets kick Dosu's ass song. Then again you never really struck me as the Dosu type, do you mind if I were to call you Herman* instead? You really do seem like the Herman type you know."

"I'll show you brat." Dosu said as he flicked the metallic bracer on his arm and swung it. Peter grunted as he felt the effects of the attack he was also really glad that he was wearing a mask so that he could muffle the affects of the sound somewhat. "I have to admit I was somewhat worried about you." The Sound Ninja admitted. "I thought that your combat style was going to be similar to that of your teammates."

"How so?" Peter questioned idly as he began trying to move away from the weapon that was pointed at him.

"Your team likes to use a combination of advanced jutsu's mixed in with simple ones." Dosu explained to the other ninja. "The blonde uses the henge jutsu along with the shadow clone jutsu, while the little pink haired one uses basic clones and replacement jutsu along with her advanced taijutsu. It makes for a rather interesting combat style. The question is though what kind of combinations is it that you use?"

"Well that's simple Herman old boy, I use my very own oh so unique style." Peter said cheerfully. "I mean what did you expect from someone that's as amazing and spectacular as me?" The youth questioned curiously.

"You talk too much." Dosu returned as he flicked the melody arm again and came charging at the ninja. He came into range and swung the weapon at the masked figure.

Peter shot up and over Dosu using his head as a stepping stone causing the bandaged figure to stumble even as as Peter leaped away before the attack could strike. "You're going to need to try something new and different." Peter lectured the other boy. "Pretty much everyone's seen that thing and knows to avoid it."

Dosu regarded the ninja stonily as he seemed to be considering what it was that the other boy had said for a moment. "Very well," he finally said, "you've seen what happens when I give my melody arm a small flick and use it in a fight let me now show you what happens when I hit it much harder." He said as he then rapped his knuckles against the metal weapon he then threw a punch in the direction of Peter.

Peter felt his spider sense flare and trusting in the danger sense that had allowed him to distract Zabuza he trusted the flaring in his skull and moved out of the way. He performed a one handed handspring and moved out of the way and then performed a triple backflip before landing in a crouch. He looked up and saw a groove in the ground between where he had been standing and Dosu. "So you've got an invisible long range attack with that thing as well then huh Herman?" Peter said as he crouched low as he watched the arm. "Gotta say that makes this somewhat interesting."

"Impossible how could you have avoided that attack?" Dosu demanded angrily, he then began swinging his arm around several times. Peter began bouncing around while the attacks seem to harmlessly pass by him the younger ninja seeming to move out of the way mere moments before the next strike could hit.

"Impressive." Neji said as he watched the boy dodge each of the blows near effortlessly. He personally could see the chakra in the attacks with his eyes, yet somehow this ninja that did not have the advantage of seeing the chakra was dodging the attacks with a grace that he wasn't even sure that his uncle could simulate and he was an acknowledged master of the gentle fist style of the Hyuga clan. To make it all the more impressive he was doing it and joking around as he moved. It was like watching a combination of Guy-Sensei and his Uncle's fighting styles. The fact that one was a hard master and the other was a soft master made it all the more impressive to the boy. It was a near perfect melding of the two styles.

"Against anyone else an invisible attack might work but against Peter it's worthless." Naruto said smugly, as he watched his friend as he continued to just barely dodge the various strikes.

"How do you mean?" Tenten questioned curiously even as she watched the boy twist in the air as another gouge in the floor appeared behind him.

"Simple, Peter just knows when there's an attack coming." Naruto said with a shrug. "It's helped us out of more jams than you would have ever believed." Naruto told the weapons user with a grin.

"Now don't go telling all of Peter's secrets Naruto." Kakashi warned the blonde. "I do agree with you however, Peter is probably the only one that could easily manage a fight against Dosu because of his ability." The Jonnin agreed with his student. "The fact is, despite how dangerous the situation is Peter is really only playing with Dosu and testing his skills and abilities."

"He is doing a great job of it." Guy admitted as he watched the boy twirl between the near invisible attacks as if they weren't even there.

Dosu paused for a moment panting from throwing so many attacks at his opponent. "Alright I think I've seen everything that you're going to show." Peter said from where he was watching the Sound Ninja. "I think its time to end this game though."

"Come on and try it." Dosu said as he swung his arm again creating another gouge in the ground where Peter had briefly stood.

"Game on Herman." Peter said jovially as he leaped high in the air." Web Ball Jutsu!" He said, as he suddenly fired a large amount of webbing from his hands at the surprised Dosu who was hit by the giant wad of webbing which incased him inside of a giant ball of webbing.

"He's infusing his webbing with chakra now." Neji noted as he saw that the binding were made of chakra. "He hasn't completely got his control down though." He added as he saw Dosu shred through the webbing.

"Maybe not, but all he needed was the time to get close." Kakashi said nodding to Peter who was now only a few feet away from Dosu.

"Web Throw Jutsu." The masked boy called out. Peter fired a strand of webbing out at Dosu's feet and then once it connected he planted his feet and jerked lifting Dosu into the air he spun Dosu around several times before pulling down slamming the bandaged ninja into the ground. "Like I said, I have my very own spectacular and amazing fighting style." Peter said as he then lifted the boy up and threw him up into the air. He jumped after the boy and sprayed him with more webbing. "Ultimate Web Jutsu!" He said as he tightened his grip on his end of the webs and began swinging around several times and then slammed Dosu into ground. He did a backflip that had him back on his feet and ready to continue the fight.

"You're good," Dosu gasped out, "better than most people I've fought actually." The ninja admitted somewhat grudgingly. "I don't think I've ever met anyone that has ever pushed me to go this far."

"I'm kind of impressed that you're still standing after getting thrown around like that actually." Peter noted as he eyed the places that he had tossed Dosu into. "Zaku's not around to have saved you, which means that all of those bandages and that big jacket that you wear must have cushioned the force of the hit. Probably the other reason you survived being hit by Lee earlier as well. "

"That it did, it does have its uses that way." Dosu bragged as he straightened his jacket.

"But it's not the reason that you wear them is it?" Peter questioned the boy. "No, while it's a nice drawback of you being able to take harder hits it's not the main reason that you wear all of that is it? You need all of the padding that they give you so that you can use that oversized tuning fork of yours don't you?" He demanded of the ninja. "The vibrations from your toy are rough on your body which is why you only hit that thing right before an attack. At least that's what you were doing until you came up against me and found someone you couldn't hit me very easily. The vibrations that are a part of your jutsu are actually tearing your body apart the longer this goes on doesn't it."

"You're a smart one." Dosu admitted. "You are correct though, it is what allows me to use my jutsu as I do."

"So the real question is, how much longer is it that you can keep this up without killing yourself Herman?" Peter questioned curiously.

"Long enough to deal with you." Dosu returned as he rapped the melody arm with his knuckles once again and fired several blasts at Peter who continued to move out of the way of the attacks. The masked figure leaped above one attack and landed on the fingers of the statue. Dosu snarled as he looked at the figure that was almost casually squatting on the fingers of the giant statue. "I can't believe I'm having that I have to use this already." He grumbled as he slipped an ordinary metal bracer onto his other arm. "You think that this is all some sort of game? How about I show you gust how serious this is." The Sound Ninja said as he raised his hand and everyone could see that the metal bracers were actually glowing with raw chakra as the ninja began pumping more and more power into the weapons. "You've seen what happens when I add in a little power with just a small hit you've seen what happens when I hit it harder now I'm going to show you what happens when I use my full power." At this he slammed the bracer against the Melody Arm and everyone watched as they could see the wave of sound energy that went flying from the weapon to the figure perched on top of the statue.

"First you got to catch me Herman." Peter said as he smoothly pushed himself off from the fingers of the statue with one arm and landed on the nearby wall. Everyone's mouths dropped as they saw the statue began to crack all over before shattering. "Wow, if I ever wanted to have the landscape redone I sure know who I'd call now." Peter observed lightly.

"We're not done yet you annoying little bug." The Sound Ninja said as he began moving his arm to follow in the direction of where Peter was resting. Peter did the only thing that he could think of and began running while the wall behind him began to crack and crumble. Rather than stopping his attack Dosu kept the attack powered up as his arm followed after Peter as he ran along the wall.

"Move!" Kakashi ordered loudly, causing all of the ninja to leap from where they had been watching to higher up and on the walls. Everyone watched as Peter ran the full circle around the room without even seeming to watch his step and when he reached the gap in the wall he leaped in the air and fired small bursts of webbing toward Dosu as he moved not even breaking his stride. While everyone watched from above the cracked walls could no longer support the metal ring that they had all been standing on and the stairs and observation posts shattered as they came tumbling down. Even Hayate leaped up to join the others as he did his best to move away from the falling derbies. The only person that appeared unaffected was Gaara who was standing on a pillar of sand and watching the fight with interest.

"Kakashi-Sensei, if this keeps up they're going to bring the entire building down on us." A nervous Sakura said as she began eyeing the place for exits.

Dosu stopped firing as the dust cloud formed from all of the destruction. "Where are you, you bug, are you dead yet?"

"Is he even alive? I mean I'm not sure if anyone could have survived having all of that thrown at them. Shikamaru said, his sharp eyes trying to pierce the heavy dirt cloud that had come between them and the fighters. "He literally brought down the house in his attempts to get at Peter." He said as he continued trying to find out where the fighters had gone to. They were all pretty sure that Dosu was still somewhere in the center of the arena, but there was no telling just where Peter had gone to. The others all looked on grimly as they tried to figure out where the masked boy had gone to.

"He is still alive." Neji assured them.

"Tales of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." A mocking voice called out and everyone turned their heads to see Peter perched on the head of the fallen statue. "I got to ask you though, what is it with you calling me a bug? Do I look like I have six arms or something?" He demanded of the ninja. "I mean seriously if it's about my spider thing then I got to tell you Shino is the one with the bug gimmick mine is spiders. You do realize that spiders are arachnids not bugs. One of the best ways to notice if it's an insect or an arachnid is if you see six legs it's an insect if it's got eight legs it's an arachnid. See what I'm saying?" Peter mockingly questioned the Sound Team leader mockingly. "You know that speech sounds kind of familiar." Peter said as he looked the older boy over

"Don't you ever just shut up?" Dosu demanded as he clanged his bracers again and aimed them toward Peter who jumped again as the charged chakra waves blasted the statue head into giant boulders.

"His gymnastic ability is amazing." Guy noted in awe. "I have never seen a ninja use moves so fluidly in combat situations."

"What are you talking about Guy-Sensei, we use moves like that all the time." Tenten said as she watched the fighters.

"Not exactly Tenten." The Jonnin returned to his student. "In training you might practice these moves and even use cartwheels and flips to dodge attacks or prepare yourselves. Peter on the other hand uses them to move his entire body in a combat style not like anything I've ever seen. Most shinobi only use tumbling in combat, as they cannot ever be sure of where they will be putting their foot next or what will come. Peter on the other hand has incorporated high level gymnastics into his movements giving him a rather unpredictable fighting style as he is never still for more than a moment."

"Indeed, and it's also different than how he was fighting in the forest." Neji said in agreement. "There he was fighting in a head to head brawler method manner similar to Lee's or Naruto's. Now he has this style." The long haired boy seemed confused by the change in combat styles that this other Gennin had.

"Two fighting styles?" Guy said with interest.

"He's letting his instincts lead the fight." Kakashi said coolly.

Dosu fell to his knee tiredly having used up so much of his chakra in trying to hit a figure that just wouldn't stay still. Peter landed near Dosu and reached out with his hand and squeezed on the Melody Arm. Several of the ninja flinched as they saw the metal bend and crack under the grip of the young ninja. To channel chakra like it had the weapon was most likely made of chakra metal one of the strongest and well forged metals and Peter had just broken it with his bare hands. Dosu cried out as the metal shards now dug into his arm. "Time to end this." Peter said as he shot more webbing at the figure and spun him around before launching him in the air. He then jumped into the air after the Sound Ninja. "Maximum Spider Jutsu!" He called out as he suddenly seemed to be striking Dosu from multiple directions leaving a bit of webbing on the ninja each time he then finished the attack off with a foot that slammed the Sound Ninja to the ground.

"No, I want another shot at Sasuke." Dosu said as his trembling body tried to push itself back up. "I refuse to be a puppet."

Peter rolled his eyes as he lifted the older boy up by one arm and held him overhead. "Face it Herman, you've lost." Peter said as he reached out and ripped the Melody arm off of Dosu. Everyone saw that there was blood running out of the wounds that he had inflicted on the other ninja. "Why don't you stop before you get yourself killed?" He then tossed the Sound Shinobi into the wall and then fired some webbing that plastered him to the wall.

Hayate appeared before Peter could try anything else they all watched as Dosu struggled uselessly against his bindings for a moment. "He must be unconscious or surrender for you to win." The proctor informed the masked Gennin.

Peter nodded as he looked down at his bracers he held the blade against the throat of Dosu. "Give it up Dosu, there's no way you're getting out of this." He said.

Dosu struggled for a moment more doing his best to pull himself free from the webbing that had him pinned against the wall. Suddenly the Sound Ninja began jerking around in an unexpected fashion. Hayate moved back in case the boy had figured a new attack plan out. Tdosu gave one more jerk before he gave a shuddering breath and slumped in his bindings.

Peter suddenly leaped forward his arm blades slicing the webbing away from Dosu even as the medic ninja were appearing around the boy. Everyone watched with bated breath at what was happening below them. A minute later the chief medic ninja turned to look at the Hokage and shook his head. His jutsu destroyed his internal organs Lord Hokage. The man said causing several of the Gennin to look a little green.

The Hokage nodded his head in acceptance of this before gesturing at Hayate. "By self inflicted death I declare Aburame-Parker Peter as the winner for this match." Hayate called out. Peter nodded his head in acceptance as he watched the medics take Dosu's body away even as all of the other ninja dropped to the ground now that the fight was over.

Hayate turned to look at the Hokage and knelt to him respectfully. "And with that match the third round preliminaries are now finished. Lord Hokage as the Proctor for this test I present to you the winners of the preliminary exam. Hyo, the proxy for Uchiha Sasuke Gennin students of Aburame Torune, the Killing Touch Ninja and members of Team 1. Nara Shikamaru Gennin student of Jonnin Saratobi Asuma, the Former Fire Guardian of the Fire Daimyo, and member of Team 10. Gaara of the Desert, Temmari, and Kankurō, Gennin students of Jonnin Baki of the Blade of Wind, and members of Team Sand. Hyūga Neji, and Tenten, Gennin students of Jonnin Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, and members of Team Guy. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Aburame-Parker Peter Gennin students of Jonnin Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja, and members of Team 7. Aburame Shino, Gennin student of Yūhi Kurenai, the Mistress of Genjutsu and member of Team 8." All of the ninja nodded their heads as each of them were called.

* * *

><p>*For all of those who aren't True Believers Herman happens to be the first name of the Shocker.<p>

** Yes I stole the moves from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 by admitting this it means you can't sue me now though right?

*** Dosu dying was a last minute change that just kind of happened.

And now we're finally done with the preliminaries and get back to the rest of the story. Really glad about that because some of them were kind of boring to write near the end. Still I probably won't ever have to write that many fights in succession ever again. I'd like to think I learned my lesson, and if not I only have myself to blame right?


	33. Meetings

Hayate turned to look at the Hokage and knelt to him respectfully. "And with that match the third round preliminaries are now finished. Lord Hokage as the Proctor for this test I present to you the winners of the preliminary exam. Hyo, the proxy for Uchiha Sasuke Gennin students of Aburame Torune, the Killing Touch Ninja and members of Team 1. Nara Shikamaru Gennin student of Jonnin Saratobi Asuma, the Former Fire Guardian of the Fire Daimyo, and member of Team 10. Gaara of the Desert, Temmari, and Kankurō, Gennin students of Jonnin Baki of the Blade of Wind, and members of Team Sand. Hyūga Neji, and Tenten, Gennin students of Jonnin Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, and members of Team Guy. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Aburame-Parker Peter Gennin students of Jonnin Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja, and members of Team 7. Aburame Shino, Gennin student of Yūhi Kurenai, the Mistress of Genjutsu and member of Team 8." All of the ninja nodded their heads as each of them were called. 

The Hokage looked over the combination of Leaf and Sand Ninja that had managed to pass through all of the tests that had been put against them. Of over a 150 ninja that had entered the exams these twelve were all that remained for the final stage of the Exams. He pulled his hat down a bit before he addressed the group. "And now, I will begin the explanation for the final round. In the final rounds each of you will put your battle skills on display. You'll demonstrate the power and control in you respective disciplines and arts. Accordingly the final battles will occur one month from now.

"Wait we're not going to do it right here and now?" A disgruntled Naruto questioned the Hokage, even as his eyes roamed around the assembled group in wary anticipation.

"This is to provide a suitable period of preparation." The Hokage returned to the blonde.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked coolly, sounding somewhat insulted that he might not be ready to face off against any of the other ninja here.

"Simply, this in addition to announcing the conclusion of the preliminary matches to each country's leaders. We must also have time to prepare a summons for the final selections. Not to mention you examinees are going to need time to prepare for something this important." The Hokage said with a smile. "Graduating to the next level of ninja is an important event after all."

"Look I don't get what you're really trying to say." Kankurō huffed out disrespectfully at the Hokage, causing some of the various Leaf Ninja to glare at him. "What's the point of this?" The puppeteer demanded ignoring the looks he was receiving.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the insolent Sand Ninja. "I mean that to know yourself and your adversaries that you need time." He explained curtly. "Even though up to this point all of the battles have been real battles as I'm sure you can all attest. They were conducted under the premise that you were fighting an unknown enemy, but that's no longer the case now that you've battled each other."

The Gennin all nodded as they considered the various jutsu and tactics the others had used in their fights. Gaara's Sand Jutsu, Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu, Naruto's Shadow Clones, Tenten's Weapons, Temari's Wind Jutsu, Kankurō's puppet skills, Sakura's taijutsu, Peter's agility, Shino's Bugs, Hyo's stealth, Sasuke's mimicry, and Neji's Jyuuken. Each of the skills that the others used they were highly skilled in.

The Hokage nodded as he saw that the group of Gennin were all thinking. "So in order to make the fights fair and just, we're giving you this month each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard and learn some new tricks. Cause by now everyone knows your techniques, so using your same old techniques is a sure way to lose in the finals." He warned them as his old eyes seemed to pierce each of the young ninja before him. "And remember to get some rest as well." He advised them. "Now with all of that behind us I would like to begin winding things up."

"About time." Kankurō muttered softly.

The Hokage ignored the boy this time despite the fact he was trying to ruin the moment for some of the others. "Before we do that though there is one more important matter we need to deal with for the final rounds."

"Lets get on with it already." Naruto said impatiently. "I mean c'mon, how much longer do we have to wait before start training?" The blonde demanded of the man.

The Hokage smirked at Naruto "In a calm orderly fashion each of you is to take one slip of paper from the box Anko is holding." Everyone looked at Naruto who blushed in embarrassment.

"Everyone stay where you are I'll come to you." Anko ordered, each Gennin took a slip of paper and saw a number written on the papers.

"Now from left to right read them off." Ibiki ordered the group. The group of Gennin nodded their heads as they quickly began reading off. The group all had a random number that went from 1-12.

"1." Hyo said.

"11." Said Tenten

"4." Kankurō informed them surly.

"3." Shino returned in his monotone.

"2." Peter shot off

"7." Gaara returned

"10." Temari said.

"6." Shikamru said dully

"12." Sakura said nervously

"5." Neji said calmly

"9." Naruto said, finishing the numbers off.

"Which makes Sasuke number 8." The Hokage noted to Ibiki who nodded his head in agreement. "Now Ibiki, tell the ninja who they'll be fighting."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Ibiki said as he flipped his board over so that they could see it.

"You mean we were just drawing lots for a tournament?" Shikamaru demanded as he saw the fight schedule the Jonnin was showing them. The next rounds would be 1: Peter vs. Hyo / 2: Kankaro vs. Shino / 3: Shikamaru vs. Neji / 4: Garra vs. Sasuke / 5: Naruto vs. Temari / 6: Sakura vs. Tenten. Each tournament was arranged so that each side would have 6 fighters and as the final fighters from each group would then face off.

"Question," Shikamaru said, "if this is a tournament does that mean that there's only going to be one winner?" The Nara questioned curiously. "I mean is only one of us is going to be able to become a Chunnin then?" He asked in slight disbelief at the prospect.

"Not at all Shikamaru, in fact you shall all be judged on your skills and abilities by myself, Lord Kazekage, some of the prospective clients, and the Daimyo's and this shall then be put into consideration with the scores from your other tests." The Hokage informed the lazy but observant boy.

"So everyone here has a chance to make Chunnin then?" Temari questioned with interest.

"Indeed."

"Man that's troublesome," Shikamaru complained, "I was going to surrender now instead of having to go through the whole mess." He grumbled.

"You are correct Temari, however it is possible that none of you will be chosen., The Hokage informed the wind user. "The more you fight the more chances you have to display your talents and impress the people."

"So in other words the longer we're fighting the more we can show off." Peter said.

"Not the way I put it, but close enough." The Hokage admitted to the boy. "And so we can adjourn for now and I will see you all next month. I hope you all make the best uses of your time."

The Gennin all retreated to the sides of their Jonnin-Senseis as they were dismissed.

"Oh boy." Naruto said eagerly. "So tell me Sensei what are you going to teach us for the finals?" Naruto asked the masked figure excitedly.

"I need to consider that, I also have to consider I have all three of my students to train as I want to give you all equal training." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he didn't want his teammates to get left behind because he was being trained. "I need to consider this give me some time. Kakashi explained to the blonde. "Oh by the way Guy, I do believe that this makes us even now." The masked figure said before he disappeared with a smoky puff that they all knew so well.

"A shadow clone? Was he ever really here?" Sakura questioned a fuming Guy.

"Yes he was here." Guy ground out in annoyance. "He just had something he had to check on for Lord Hokage though. I have little doubt that by the time you catch up with him that he will have considered everything that you have said. You must excuse us though I must talk with my own team, and we must of course check on Lee." Team 7 nodded as they waved the group off even as they began to think on what they should do next. "Oh and know this Team 7!" Guy called out to them. "You may have bested us this time around but the next time we shall be even stronger and more prepared for you and we shall show you our full power. Next time it shall be our team rising over you." Guy promised them. I made a promise to train them even longer and harder and that is exactly what I shall do." The Jonnin declared flashing a large smile at the group of opposing ninja.

Tenten and Neji looked nervous as they realized that they were going to be the victims of the extra training sessions that their sensei was going to use for his penalty for losing before the three of them disappeared within a cloud of smoke.

"I say we get some food and then find Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura suggested to her companions. "That way he'll of had time to deal with whatever matter it is that the Hokage needed him to deal with." The others nodded their heads in agreement confident that their Sensei would find them and it would give them the time to get some real food and rest before they started the next round of their training.

Naruto smiled as he saw one of the figures still milling about and looking at all the damage that the various battles had created. "Hey Iruka-Sensei!" The blonde shouted as he rushed over to the side of their former teacher.

"Naruto," the scarred Chunnin said with a weary smile as he took in the appearance of his former students. They were all a little worse for wear and had a lean look that living in the Forest had given them but they all appeared all right.

"Sensei." The other two members of Team 7 said respectfully bowing before their former instructor.

"So Sensei, what did you think?" Naruto eagerly asked one of the people he respected more than anyone else. In Naruto's life there hadn't been many adults that he could trust and even fewer that he would count as family. The Hokage had the role of a protective grandfather, Kakashi had the role of the crazy uncle, and Iruka was the protective older brother that he could always count on. Naruto wasn't sure where his team resided in his odd family but was content to have them counted as people that he would fight and die for if the need ever came up.

"You all did great." Iruka assured the blonde, even as he ruffled his hair. The Chunnin was indeed impressed with the level of skill and power that his former students had shown in their battles. He had thought that Kakashi and the other Jonnin were rushing his former students when they nominated their Gennin squads to participate, but seeing as it was the teams that had the Rookies that had passed the tests while all of the other older and more experienced Gennin had flunked. Seeing this had made him realize that there was perhaps more to his former students than even he had realized. Naruto who he had the most worries about had actually been one of the fastest to beat his opponent, and Sakura despite her physical limitations as compared to most ninja had displayed great skill and control. "So," the Chunnin said, "I believe I told you guys that I would treat you to ramen when I next had the chance. "He said while staring at the squad. "Unless you have plans that is." He said while looking at Naruto knowingly. The orange clad boy could never turn down ramen, and after several days in the forest he was sure that the boy would have to be restrained in how much he ate as it was.

"Not until Kakashi-Sensei decides he's ready to talk with us." Peter returned to the man. "Until that happens we're on our own." The others nodded their heads in agreement with that.

"Well then we'd better go and get some ramen then." Iruka said with a grin earning an excited cheer from Naruto as they took off back for the town so that they could get some of the food that wasn't food rations and tasted like something that a person would actually want to eat. 

Kakashi walked alongside of the Hokage lost in thoughts as he considered some of the things that had gone on that day and he still had many more tasks to do. The Hokage and his clone had informed him of the fact that the last member of his team had passed the preliminary round. There was apart of him that was proud and he was also scared at the thought that his students were progressing so quickly. He didn't want them to be put in the same sorts of situations that he had been in no matter their skill level. He was also wondering just what it was he should teach his students and whether or not he should be the one to do the training or if they would benefit from someone else watching over their training and giving them new ideas.

"Report." The Hokage ordered, pulling the Jonnin out of his thoughts as they entered an office where several other people were waiting. Kakashi nodded his greetings to Ibiki and Anko. He noticed that Torune, Danzo and all of the Ninja Clan Leaders were involved in the meeting as well.

"Uchiha Sasuke is safe for the time being." Kakashi replied. "It was an assassination attempt obviously. It was a single assassin who managed to disable the entire team in a matter of moments and then proceeded to try and take out the unconscious Uchiha heir. I confronted the ninja and managed to stop him from carrying out his mission but he managed to escape while I stayed behind to ensure the boy stayed safe."

"I see." The man said thoughtfully as he considered this latest bit of news this was easily turning into the worst Chunnin Exam in recent history.

"Fortunately I was able to identify him." Kakashi noted idly.

"Really, and who just what was the identity our mystery assassin?" The old man asked, as his mind thought of the various ninja he knew of that could take out an entire ANBU guard team and would gain something from hurting Konoha. At the top of his mental list was Orochimaru, next came various Rock, and Lightning Village ninja that might want to try their strength against that of the Leaf. It would not be the first time that Lightning had used a peaceful setting to acquire a Dojutsu, and the Rock village could use the death of such a prominent Clan Heir as reason to start a new war.

"It was something of a surprise at first actually." The Jonnin admitted to the village leader. "It turned out to be one of the contenders for the Chunnin Exams actually."

"A mole then." Danzo said with interest.

"Indeed." Kakashi said to the bandaged ninja. "It was Yakushi Kabuto of team Armor."

"Kabuto?" The Hokage said with a frown. "That's the name of the boy that tried to back out of fighting in the preliminaries isn't it?" He said.

"Indeed it was Lord Hokage, and may I say that he did much better against the ANBU than he did against the Sand Shinobi he was pitted against. It didn't waste a single movement while fighting me" Kakashi said dryly. "It can be said without a doubt though that Sasuke was indeed the target of this attack."

"I'll have my people bring in the boy's father, Head Healer Yakushi, and see if we can't round up his team as well." Ibiki said from his position. "There's simply no telling how far the betrayal goes. If there was an enemy agent that was that far into our network though there's no telling what all they passed to their controllers."

"This is troublesome." Shikaku said as he stroked his goatee, the scarred ninja like his son was a brilliant strategist but of an even higher caliber due to having lived and learned from his mistakes. No matter what way you look at it though, Orochimaru is making his moves and he intends for the Uchiha boy to be a part of it all somehow. There is also the fact that we've lost our chief medical specialist for the time being as well. He's one of the last of Lady Tsunade's students."

"Agreed," The Hokage said, "we will need to decide how to deal with it all."

"The easiest way would be to send the boy away." One of the Clan Leaders said to the group. "If Sasuke is not around, then perhaps Orochimaru will not bother us until he knows for sure where Sasuke is. Send him on a courier run to the Fire Daimyo and let him observe the Fire Guardians for a while. Not even Orochimaru would want the war that attacking the home of the Daimyo would create."

"He is a finalist for the exams though." Kakashi argued with the group. "The boy has to compete, besides we all know that it will rush his attack on Konoha as he told Anko." He reminded the group of the threat that the Sannin had given to the Jonnin if Sasuke were to be removed from the exams. We must proceed with extreme caution in our reaction to Orochimaru and what his return signifies for Konoha."

"Then Uchiha will need to be under your best watch Kakashi." Another Elder returned. "It should be your primary duty for this time. I'm sure that we can even make it an A Ranked Mission since its Orochimaru that is after him. While you are guarding him it would be good of you to also prepare him for the next round while Torune focuses on his other student." Several of the other Clan Leaders muttered their agreement with the suggestion.

Kakashi cocked his eye at the elders in bemusement as he listened to the demands that they were making of him. "I have a fully functional team." He reminded the people in the room. "A team that all passed through to the next round of the exam I might add." He shot at them smugly since his was the only Leaf Team that had managed that particular feat. Add in the fact that it was one of the Rookie Teams and he had truly outdone himself. "As I recall of Torune Aburame's team only one did did not pass, meaning that he should see to Sasuke's protection or arrange for it somehow. Besides I have no use for an apprentice at this time. I need to be training my students not teaching that boy anything. He already attacked one of my students when they came to the aide of his team in the Forest of Death, and you want to order me to prepare him for the next round of the exams? I need to think of my other students at this time not about a student that refuses to bond with his own team and attacks fellow Leaf ninja without a thought. He has a curse seal anyways, he should be disqualified and placed under the observation of the medic ninja and ANBU perhaps not in that order either. He should not be preparing to fight a ninja as powerful as Gaara though." He declared while crossing his arms impatientally. If it weren't for Orochimaru's threat we would not even be having this conversation. Besides that seal draws on chakra."

"Is this how you repay your debts Hatake Kakashi? One of the reasons for your great success is the sharrigan that you now possess. For far too long has the Leaf village been without a true sharrigan wielder, and as the only one loyal to the Leaf it is your duty to train the boy in its proper uses." The elder explained to the irate ninja before them.

"I'm afraid that I must agree with them on this one Kakashi," the Third said as he eyed the student of the Fourth Hokage. "Sasuke needs all the training that he can get right now with the current threats that are coming after him at this moment. With my former student's interest in him and the one tail eyeing him there are too many threats to him right now. I can arrange for tutors to help your team while you're occupied. There are also a few others that are around that may be interested in helping them as well. I also want you to do some scouting to the West and keep the boy away from the village in case our enemy decides that they are no longer interested in waiting for us to hold the exam. Having him out of the village will be helpful in that case it might even force them to hold off their attack until the exam itself."

"Lord Hokage, the rules that are part of the peace treaty forbid the master of other participants from training opposing ninja. The rule was set up to prevent the problem of opposing loyalties. Kakashi reminded the man respectfully. I simply could not do so even if I wanted without breaking the rules of the tournament."

"He's correct Lord Hokage." Ibiki said from his post. "The rules clearly deny this option to us."

"Then disqualify the team we need to keep the Uchiha safe." Torune said.

"I will not sacrifice my students just so that yours can be trained." Kakashi snapped in annoyance his patience for the political plays reaching their limit. "He has yet to prove himself responsible enough for anything that I would teach him. Had it been my choice the boy would be back at the academy long ago or under a more supervised training to ensure he behaves himself." Kakashi knew that if the boy had been a member of his team instead of one of the others it was likely that his team would not be as strong as it already was. He imagined what it would be like if the Uchiha was a member of his team and disliked where his thoughts went. If it had been Sakura's place he took all three boys would have been constantly fighting, because Peter and Naruto would work well while Sasuke would believe himself above the others if it was Naruto's place Peter and Sasuke would be at each others throats for various insults and Sakura would be the fan girl that he had seen her become around the Uchiha boy, and if it was Peter's place Naruto would be always competing and Sakura would be a fan girl while Sasuke blamed his teammates for anything that went wrong. Sasuke had potential perhaps even more than his brother had but his skills and attitude made him a danger to any team he was placed on. While he saw a lot of himself in the boy he also saw things that he didn't want to consider things he wasn't sure he would have noticed had he been the boy's instructor.

"You are of course correct Kakashi I would still like you to consider taking your students to train to the west though so that you can perform scouting missions. Guy will take the South while the East and North will be patrolled by ANBU." The Hokage told the student of the fourth.

"That I can and will do." Kakashi said. "Now I must go and find my students and instructors for this period of when they will need personal training. I don't suppose that I could convince any of the other ninja to take one of my students with them?"

"Who were you hoping for?" The Hokage questioned.

"Uzuki Yūgao." Kakashi returned. "I think Sakura needs to train under a strong Kunochi for a bit. As for Naruto I am still unsure there are many good teachers that would be able to teach him a multitude of things if he could ever accept them."

"An interesting choice." The Hokage said as he thought of the ninja in question. The woman was an ANBU and Kenjutsu Mistress. She lacked the raw power that many other members of the ANBU possessed, but made up for it with her ninja skills. In part it was what made her so good at her job as she didn't rely on her chakra to complete an attack. Sakura Haruno had average chakra levels, but great physical abilities and chakra control when she chose to use them. The main problem with her instructing the girl at the time would mean that he would need to restructure his personal bodyguards at least temporarily. Something that might not be the wisest of moves while they were on the brink of war from Orochimaru. In order to make Konoha stronger though he was "And one I can agree with. If she is willing to teach the girl it is fine. I would also suggest Ebisu if you can convince him, he is a skilled instructor but since my grandson has entered the Academy he has a lot of spare time. Will you train Peter yourself then?"

"The only other person I would trust with his training at this point is Guy or yourself." Kakashi returned the Ninja Leader. "His skill and bloodline abilities are such that they seem to give him more power than we expect. I need to find these instructors now and you need to plan for the attack something that I can only be a support play in due to my other duties." The Jonnin then shunshinned out of the room to find the people he wanted to help with the training of his students.

"And what of Sasuke?" A disgruntled Torune wondered.

"I shall take him on as a student." Danzo assured the Aburame Shinobi, who nodded his head in thanks to the Elder. Although it was obvious that the man would not forget the other ninja's refusal to train his student for some time.

"May all of your students do well." The Hokage said blandly. He hoped that his messages had reached some of the other people that he needed. There was only one person that he needed when it came to Orochimaru. He only hoped he was close enough to get here in time. He needed his favored student, Konoha needed Jiraiya the Toad Sage once more.

If they were lucky he would have finished his next book as well. 

Kakashi appeared near the Ramen Shop and saw that Iruka was currently celebrating with his students. It was rather easy to figure out where the team was. Team 7 had taken to coming here; Asuma's Team had the Barbeque joint, while Kurenai's team had taken to eating at a slightly more upper class establishment. Having the heir to one of the major clans helped in that way. He smiled as he listened to Naruto give a blow by blow to Iruka who was listening attentively to the hyperactive blonde. Peter and Sakura were also talking of their own fights to the store owners. All in all it appeared that while his students had been run through their limits and beyond they had come out all the stronger for it. He silently sat down and listened as each student talked, silently ordering a tea while he listened to the fights from their perspectives.

"You all did well." Kakashi said, as each of them seemed to wind down for a moment. Sakura from sheer exhaustion, Naruto because his mouth was full, and Peter because he was fiddling with his damaged bracer.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted out happily.

"Hey guys." He said waving at them.

"So what do you think of how we did Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked the man happily.

"I think you all did well." The Jonnin admitted as he looked his students over. "Just as I knew that each of you would. There is a reason I suggested you for the test."

"So when do we start training?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"After you've all had food and sleep." Kakashi returned with finality. He knew Naruto would train himself to exhaustion if he was allowed to.

"What, tomorrow, but why not today?" Naruto complained.

Iruka bashed the boy on the head. "Naruto, you all need the time to prepare yourselves for what is coming. That means being well rested so that you can go through the long training that's required of you. Just look at Sakura, Naruto. Do you think that she could survive a long training period right now?" He asked, nodding to the sleepy eyed girl. "Not everyone has your energy levels." He reminded the blonde.

"Oh right." Naruto said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he realized that the others would need time to prepare themselves for the training since they lacked his near limitless energy levels.

"So, come to the bridge tomorrow and I'll explain to each of you what I have in mind." Kakahi explained to them. "Until then I have a few more things to do. I am very proud of all of you though I wasn't sure exactly how well your combat skills would have managed to work against some of the others that were participating, but you all went above and beyond what I was expecting." He assured them. "Perhaps beyond even what you yourselves were expecting as well." He added while looking at Sakura who nodded her head. While he had faith in Sakura's skills, he knew that the girl was nowhere near as confident in her skill level as she should be. It was one of the things he would need to work on with her soon. Her confidence in her abilities was just as important as her skills were. It was one of the few things that might hold her back as a Chunnin had to be sure of themselves when they finally gave an order. "Tonight though we celebrate on surviving the 2nd and elimination rounds though." He assured them.

A moment later some of the Aburame Clan, Mrs. Haruno, and Haku slid into the bar to congratulate the group. Peter was slightly surprised as he knew that the clan preferred private celebrations, and that Shino as the Heir rated more importance than he did. Still it was nice to have the acknowledgment for his victories being noted.

Haku smiled at his friends as he listened to each of their tales of victory. It sounded as if each of them had indeed grown stronger since their first meeting. It did make him wonder to his own skills though. While he was still amazingly fast, it sounded as if this Rock Lee person might be even faster than he was, it seemed he needed to get stronger as well if not to keep up with his friends then to protect them when they needed it. He would begin searching the Gennin level of knowledge that he had access to and begin trying to find new and better ways to increase his power. There might even be people that could help him with his bloodline. Some of the veterans from the war before had run across his Clan, perhaps he could get them to tell him what it was that they used to do.

It was time to grow stronger though, and he had found something to grow stronger for. His new precious people needed him to be strong. Not as a weapon though, this time he would be a part of the team. He wondered what Zabuza-Sensei would say if he were to hear him talking like this. Would the man be proud or disgusted by this determination to become more than what he had been, and to have dreams of being a true member of Team 7. Would he approve that Haku was willing to fight alongside of the very same ninja that had killed him?


	34. Training I

To paraphrase Sgt Schultz. "I own Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Any questions?

The next day found all three of the Gennin standing around waiting for Kakashi to show up. Surprisingly Kakashi actually appeared early for once, and at his back the others could see the shadowy forms of two other figures.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto greeted. "So, do you have some great new super jutsu to teach all of us Sensei?" he asked hopefully.

Kakashi looked down at his students proudly. "In a way Naruto." He returned to the blonde. "However, in order for each of you to be trained to your utmost potential I have decided to do things slightly differently for your normal training. Each of you will be trained in a one on one style. This will allow each of you to better develop your skills, and it will also allow for you to learn things that the others won't know about in case you end up battling with each other. Something that will become more and more likely the farther up you manage to go in the tournament." He warned them. "It wouldn't be right if you were all prepared for whatever else the others might have this way you can surprise each other. It will also allow for you to focus on both your strengths and your weaknesses."

"Bet I learn more awesome moves than you do." Naruto told Peter who merely nodded his head in agreement.

"Now then, meet the teachers that I managed to get for you. I would like you all to remember that I spent a lot of favors getting these people to agree to training you." Kakashi added to the group. In truth it had cost him plenty considering Danzo and various members of the Konoha Council were annoyed with him and had tried to stop them from doing the training and had even tried to disqualify his entire team. Fortunately the Hokage had overruled all the objections and the Proctors were ones that werenot going to be bought off. There was also the fact that while he had hoped all of his students would make it this far, he hadn't really expected it considering some of the threats that they might face. Still, he would do what he could for his students. "Naruto, I would like you to train with Ebisu." He said nodding toward the Jonnin in sunglasses. "He might not look like much, but he has trained some of the best ninja of Konoha and has the best chakra control outside of a medical or sensor type ninja."

"What, more chakra control?" Naruto said in disgust.

"Naruto, with as much raw power as you have it could be useful also imagine what you could do with all of the extra power you have." Kakashi said, as he tried to reason with his most hard headed student.

"Yeah imagine it, all of your shadow clones could henge themselves into weapons and you would have an endless supply of them and when you needed them they could pop back into human form and kick the ass of the bad guys, or remember that fight with Mizuki and all the shadow clones you made that time? What if you could make that many all the time and not just when you upset, or even break Haku's Ice Jutsu." Peter suggested with a grin as he elbowed his friend in the side knowingly. "You've got the power to be dangerous, if you could harness it and turn yourself into needing hardly any power to do what you do you would be near unbeatable. Look at the way Neji fights, he's got near complete control of his chakra so he's considered one of the top ninja, same with Sasuke. Are you really going to let the Duck-Butt beat you at something as simple as chakra control?" He needled his friend, knowing how the other boy hated to seem inferior to the Uchiha.

"No way am I going to let Sasuke beat me, Believe IT!" Naruto declared angrily. "Are you sure that the Closet Pervert is the best option though Kakashi Sensei?" He questioned dubiously, causing Peter to snort behind his mask.

"Oh so you've already met then?" Kakashi said innocently, doing his best to ignore the implications that the boy was giving. The fact that he was talking to someone that had invented the sexy jutsu and the sexy harem jutsu didn't really have a lot of room to be talking about perverts in his opinion. Then again logic wasn't exactly Naruto's strong point either.

"It was just a brief meet." Ebisu said nervously, not wanting admit how easily the boy had managed to distract him and escape with his charge in tow. He had been teased about the incident for months.

"Okay. Kakashi-Sensei I'll try." Naruto grumbled still, clearly not happy about the idea of working with the Jonnin.

"Very good Naruto." Kakashi said glad that the boy was at least willing to give the man a chance. If the gleam in his eyes was anything to go by though, the man would have to prove himself before Naruto would acknowledge the Jonnin as his Sensei. How the man earned the respect of Naruto was not his duty though. If the man couldn't earn his respect then perhaps Naruto was right to dismiss the ninja as a teacher. It was very hard to learn from someone you didn't respect. It had taken the loss of a teammate for him to understand some things like that. He only hoped that his students didn't have to suffer as he did.

Shaking his head before he became lost in memories he turned to the next member of his team. He idly noticed that she had changed back into her usual battle dress "As for you Sakura, I have decided that the time for allowing you to play at trying to find what would work best for has come to an end. Sakura you will be training under Uzuki Yūgao." He said nodding toward a purple haired woman who stepped out of the shadows. Sakura noticed that the young woman was wearing a black and gray Jonnin uniform and had a sword strapped to her back. "She is a master of stealth and kenjutsu, something that I think that you have the potential for if you were to give yourself a chance at it."

"But sensei." Sakura said looking somewhat unsure as to the idea of this woman training.

"No arguments Sakura," Kakashi cut the girl off, "I gave you a chance to realize you have the strength and power to do this on your own and you decided to try other things. That time is over though. I had planned for you to take your first week to experiment, but then the Exams came and disrupted the schedule I had planned so now we have to do things differently. You will all treat your temporary sensei's with the utmost respect. I had to call in several favors to get them to agree to train you for the upcoming matches." He reminded the group though, he doubted that Naruto would really listen to him on this matter.

"Yes sensei." The girl said mutinously.

The woman smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm nowhere near as crazy as my younger cousin is I promise you that." The woman assured her.

"Cousin?" Sakura said trying to think of anyone she might know that was related to this woman.

Yūgao cocked her eyes at the girl. "How many Konoha ninja do you know with purple hair?" She demanded with a smirk.

"Well there's you and then there's..." Sakura swallowed and her eyes widened in realization. "Proctor Anko-Sensei is your cousin?" She whimpered out a little unsure at the thought that this woman was in some way connected to the crazy busty ninja in a trench coat. She was still having flashes of things that had happened in the Forest of Death and her mind had more than once remembered the chilling speech that Anko-Sensei had given them before they had entered. She had also done her best not to think about what had happened to the ninja that hadn't gotten the right amount of scrolls. Too make it all the worst, Kakashi-Sensei wanted her to train with this woman. A woman that was related to that psycho woman that liked to throw knives at her teammates. She swallowed weakly and gave a nervous smile to the woman.

"Like I said, I'm not as crazy as my cousin." Yūgao assured the girl with a grim smile. "You're Sensei and I have often served on the same team as a matter of fact. He used to be my commander before he became the name that he is now."

"Well if you're such a great ninja then how come I've never heard of you?" Naruto questioned wanting to make sure that Sakura got the very best training for the upcoming fight.

Sakura looked a little nervous before she nodded her head in agreement. "Naruto does have a point." She admitted reluctantly.

Rather than looking displeased or embarrassed the purple haired woman actually looked pleased with the questions being shot at her. "Because my dear, some of the best ninja are those that no one knows about or sees." Yūgao explained to the girl. "I doubt if everyone even knows all of the missions that your own sensei has accomplished."

"Kakashi-Sensei is really that good?" A dubious Naruto asked as he looked at their masked instructor curiously. "I mean he's always got his nose stuck in that book, and he's always late for everything except for official missions."

"He's got a point." Peter said in agreement with his friend. "I mean this is the first team meeting he's had that he hasn't made us wait about 3 or four hours."

"Your Sensei is amongst the top of the Jonnin, only the Sannin could easily outperform him and it's rumored that in another ten years or so he might even be close to their level of skill if not power." Yūgao explained to the group. "Don't let the image he hides behind fool you, he is one of the best ninja of Konoha." The Gennin nodded even as the eyed their Sensei with a new light as they tried to connect him to the person that Yūgao was telling them about and it was obvious that they were having trouble making the connection.

"Well then, now that's over with I believe each of us has things to do." Kakashi said as he looked the group over. "Haku has also agreed to act as a sparring partner for all of you, and will travel between groups in order to better assess each of your skills and to give you someone new to fight with so that you don't become used to just one sparring partner."

"So that means Peter gets Kakashi-Sensei?" An annoyed Naruto questioned.

"Trust me, it won't be all that bad." Kakshi assured him. "There are things that need to be doing though, so talk with your teachers on what you'll be doing."

Peter and Kakashi watched as first Naruto and Ebisu took off Naruto deciding that the man had to prove himself before he would accept him as a teacher. Sakura and Yūgao on the other hand began to walk back to town already having a discussion on what they would do for the pink haired girls training. "I think you should consider making the uniform you were wearing during the preliminaries your daily uniform." They heard the Jonnin say." You would look less like a child, and people would take you more seriously." She informed her student." Or if you'd like, we can find you an all new uniform. That dress is only going to get in your way though, with the fighting styles that I can teach you. Also you should consider the fact that it could get in your way with the taijutsu style that you use." Sakura didn't look completely convinced, but she was listening to what the Jonnin was telling her.

Kakashi smiled at Peter while wondering if the girl would listen to his former comrade any more than she listened to him. Then again she had taken his concerns about her hair and turned them into an advantage. He had to admit it was genius to line her hair with sebon needles. "Well come on, we have to get a few things together as we have a scouting and training mission to get to."

"Wait, we've got a mission at a time like this?" Peter said in surprise, as he listened to the man even as they leaped into the treetops and began heading to the village at a fast rate to gather whatever supplies that they would need." I thought we were exempt from missions during the exams?"

"Things happen." Kakashi said with a shrug. "Yūgao has a scouting mission that she'll probably take Sakura on as well." Peter nodded as they landed near his apartment and he quickly gathered his training, and camping supplies. The duo then took off for the gates so that they could get to their training spot that Kakashi had already picked out for them.

Peter groaned as he flopped to the ground he never would have guessed that his sensei had such a tough training schedule. The start of their training had been particularly brutal. Kakashi had decided that they would start with climbing the face of a cliff. Something like that was usually something that Peter did for fun until he heard the rules. He wasn't allowed to use his bloodline nor was he allowed to use chakra. He was to manage the thing all on his own. It had taken him nearly the entire day to reach the top and he had started sometime at mid-morning. It hadn't helped Peter's ego that the Jonnin was managed to do the same exercise in half the time with one hand tied behind his back. For a starting warm up it was a rather brutal start. The usually laid back shinobi seemed to be doing his utmost to get not only Peter in shape, but to also work himself over. In order for that to work, Kakashi had the two of them working under some of the same training guidelines. It was amazing, scary, and awe inspiring. The fact that some of the training was without chakra was all the more impressive when the time for the next round came, he was going to be even stronger and faster than he already was. The fact that his sensei could outperform him in just about every level even when he was using his bloodline reminded him of just how powerful the Jonnin really was. By his reckoning, that made the guy stronger than he had thought possible. It also made him wonder how he had managed to stay ahead of Zabuza and his sword since the two had been nearly equal in terms of skill. His sensei wasn't just a fancy eye power that he just happened to have though he was so much more than that. To make sure he kept pace Kakashi had taken to having his ninja dogs nip at their heels making sure that they pushed themselves to their limits and beyond.

Fortunately for him Haku had been at the top and had prepared their suppers for them and the two boys were allowed to talk. After they had eaten Kakashi had insisted on some elemental training for Peter. "Gaara is going to need a strong attack in order to pierce his defenses." He informed the ninja. "While your taijutsu is already impressive, even better when you combine your enhanced strength I have my doubts about you managing to overcome the defenses that Gaara has You do recall that he didn't even have to move his feet during the fight don't you?" Kakashi questioned his student. "His defenses were really and truly that strong. You're going to need something to overcome it."

"So how do we do this?" Peter questioned curiously.

"First you take this and run your chakra through it." Kakashi returned as he handed Peter a slip of chakra paper. Peter nodded his head in acceptance and ran his chakra through the slip of paper. The paper had become wrinkled and Kakashi had nodded looking extremely pleased with what had happened. Just as I thought you have an affinity for lightning jutsu. I figured you would be either a lightning, wind. or earth affinity ninja. This doesn't mean that you are limited to doing just lightning techniques, it just means that your body can form lightning chakra easier than others." The Jonnin had explained to his student.

Kakashi had Haku go next, he had unsurprisingly having a water affinity as the paper had become soaked but had also been split in two. "Yes, because of Haku's bloodline his Ice Style is really two different nature's." Kakashi explained. "This gives Haku the dual nature types of wind and water. They should come with equal amount of ease for Haku to shape. Peter is like myself, in that he has a natural affinity towards lightning. Are you still with me on this?" Both boys had nodded their heads at the man. "Good. Lightning has its good and bad points, the chief ones being it'as more of a hit and fade style of attack as opposed to the others that one could concentrate their power on. Then again Peter's fighting style is a lot like that as well. With that in mind there is only one Lightning Jutsu that I trust enough to break through Gaara's Ultimate Defense. To be able to do it though you must understand more about channeling Lightning first. Peter had then been taught about channeling nature affinities into his jutsu, and learning what Lightning was good for. Kakashi paused as he turned to look at Haku for a moment. "We will start training in the jutsu tomorrow." The Jonnin declared. For the rest of the evening, the Jonnin and Haku helped Peter by teaching him how to focus his chakra and to turn it into Lightning. He also had Peter go to the bottom of the cliff and haul a giant boulder to the top of the cliff for training purposes. Fortunately Peter was allowed to use chakra and his bloodline limit to move the boulder or there was no telling how long he would have been at it.

The next day Kakashi woke them early and after sending Haku off Kakashi resumed having Peter try and channel lightning chakra into his hand. Along with his chakra exercises Kakashi put him through a training regime that would have made most Gennin pale as Kakashi had Peter running through ANBU level drills. At the rate they were going Peter would be stronger and faster from all of the things that he was being forced to do. That evening while they sat around the fire they resumed their talk on chakra transformation.

" You know the dangers you will be facing." Kakashi said as he stared at his student over the flickering flames. "I have given this some long and hard thought as to what Jutsu would be best for you to use against Gaara. After all this time, I think that my own personal Jutsu, the Chidori may be your only real chance." He climbed to his feet and then went through a series of hand signs. The two watched his hand as the Lightning Jutsu formed. Peter had to admit it was pretty impressive attack. The last time his Sensei had used the move he had been a bit busy fighting Haku so he hadn't really had a chance to see how the jutsu worked only that it had somehow managed to end the Demon of the Hidden Mist. This time he watched as his Sensei created a ball of lightning in his hand and then rushed a tree slamming it deep into the giant boulder. When he removed his hand they could see the giant hole that had pierced the rock.

"Incredible." A shocked Peter had said as he stared at the place that had been struck.

"It's both amazing and terrifying." Kakashi returned solemnly as he looked at the damage that he had wrought on the rock. "Normally I would not train you how to use a jutsu with as much destructive power as the Chidori. However, I do believe that Gaara is now wanting to kill both you and Sasuke. Since you mainly played with that Sound Ninja forcing him to use stronger and stronger attacks there are those that are pretty sure that you meant to kill him."

"Wasn't exactly the plan." Peter admitted. "It just kind of happened that way."

"I know, but there are times that these sorts of things happen." Kakashi said trying to comfort his student." You gave him every chance to stop. It's not your fault he would rather die fighting you than die in other ways. You cannot always choose the destiny of those you fight. He had his reasons for doing what he did. This is an extremely powerful and dangerous Jutsu though. Its primary drawback being that it creates a type of tunnel vision between you and your target. If you cannot notice the world around you it could be your end. The only reason that I can safely use it is because I have a Sharringan." He said pointing to the eye covered beneath his head plate. "It allows me to see any incoming attacks and negates the drawbacks by a considerable margin. While you may not have a Sharingan you do have a danger sense and a heightened sense of speed and agility that will allow you to counter the dangers of the Chidori. This means that of all the Gennin only Sasuke and yourself can safely use this Jutsu."

"What about Neji?" Peter questioned curiously.

"Neji has the potential, thanks to his Dojutsu he would see the attack coming at least in theory." Kakashi agreed. "The thing is Neji is not a Ninjutsu type like you, Sasuke, and Naruto are he is strictly taijutsu and weapons. Now pay attention I'm going to go through the hand signs again. "

Peter nodded as he watched his sensei slowly go through the hand signs that were required for the attack he then rushed forward and planted his hand once more into the stone. "This a powerful and dangerous attack, so powerful in fact that even I can only use it a handful of times before I need to let my chakra replenish." Kakashi informed his student.

As Peter watched, he had the flash of a man in a green jumpsuit like outfit that was somewhat similar to the one that Rock Lee and Guy-Sensei wore. Only instead of arm and leg warmers the guy had what looked like lightning bolts going up and down his outfit, and he was wearing some weird yellow mask. The man's hands seemed to be covered in electrical energy.

"Peter focus." Kakashi reprimanded his student.

Peter nodded and began going over the hand signs as quickly as he could Ox-Rabbit-Monkey, channel the chakra to his hand, and then rush the boulder so that he could puncture it. As he worked at it Kakashi would toss the occasional earth Jutsu to simulate Gaara's Sand attacks. Once Peter was out of chakra Kakashi helped his student with his other skills helping the boy prepare himself more and more so that he could be ready for the upcoming fight. On the days that Haku showed Peter refrained from using the Chidori, as they were unsure how the boy would react if he was confronted with the rare Jutsu that had killed Zabuza. Peter was still able to run at the rock again and again though. With Haku using water and ice to copy the way Gaara's sand reacted. It was their hope that they would be able to do enough. When the time came he would be ready and if nothing else he would do his best to give Hyo a run for his money.

Kakashi raised his head as felt that they were being watched. His eyes scanned the area but he could not see anything it was unsettling knowing that there was someone out there watching him and that there was nothing that he could do to find them without giving away that he knew that they were out there. He knew someone was out there and watching. It wasn't Gaara though, he had already confronted the redhead earlier. Nor was it Hyo whom he had sent back t the village. No, this was someone completely different. Someone that he was completely unaware of. The fact that he had been getting these feelings of being watched since their training had started didn't make things any was aware of them as well if the way he kept looking off in the distance was an indicator. His Spider-Sense was truly a useful skill to have.

Sakura groaned as she lifted the training sword, it felt like that was all she ever did anymore personally. Every morning she was forced to move through a series of stealth and taijutsu exercises, then her afternoons were filled with kenjutsu training. Yūgao-Sensei called it learning Sakura's limits and skills, the pink haired girl thought it was really an odd type of torture that the Jonnin had devised for some reason or other.

"I don't know how you've survived as long as you have." Yūgao noted, as she effortlessly blocked another strike. "You have a lot of raw skill, there's no point denying that, but so much of your potential is wasted doing who knows what. You are on the verge developing a style, but it is as if something is holding you back. You know a modified taijutsu style that most medic ninja and ANBU use, and under Kakashi your core ninja skills have grown much stronger since your academy days." Sakura smiled at the compliment from her Sensei. "However, I have also seen what your teammates are doing as well, and I am somewhat curious as to how you have managed to work on the missions you have with your skills at the level that they are. What is it that you bring to your team that allows you to keep going? Aburame-Parker and Uzumak are both skilled fighters and are extremely adaptable. You on the other hand still need to be broken of some of your bad habits. You have good tactical mind, but you rarely if ever say anything until it's too late. You are not a leader, but a follower on the battle field."

"So what do you suggest Yūgao-Sensei?" Sakura questioned as she tried another strike.

"That you use your gifts that you do have. You must plan each strike before it happens just like the Nara boy does." Yūgao explained to her student. "I do not expect you to come up with amazing or near impossible strategies, but if you can outthink or manipulate your opponent it would be useful. It is time that you stopped supporting your friends and took the front lines though. The Chunnin cannot hide in the back while their subordinates are out in front. It is their duty to lead their comrades and even protect them as the time arrives."

Sakura nodded as she barely caught an incoming attack on the tip of her blade.

Yūgao nodded as she stepped back to look at her student. "I admit that I had my doubts about you Haruno. There is an innocence to you that I think will get you or someone else killed. It's a problem that all our kind have to learn to move beyond. Experience and time will pull some of it from you. You have speed and incredible strength on your side I shall help you develop those two things to give you the edge that you need I shall teach you the Mitsurugityu style of kenjutsu."

Sakura nodded her head in thanks to the woman. She watched as her sensei then went through a series of fast paced and deadly looking moves. That had her going all over the training field. It was only by using chakra that she was even able to keep track of what the woman was doing her movements were so quick.

Yūgao finished going through her near impossible speeds before approaching her stunned student. "This is an extremely dangerous style Gennin, one must have both strength and speed to perform it. It is sometimes said that it requires God-Like speed." The Anbu said as she sheathed her blade. "Your comrade Rock Lee and his Sensei Guy Maito would both be good students for this style." She informed her. "However, they lack the gentle touch that a true kenjutsu master needs. With the control and focus you bring, you could become a true user of this style. Add in your already impressive physical strength, we would just have increase your speed."

"But can I move fast enough to do it?" Sakura questioned in an unsure tone. Naruto ad Peter were supposed to be the fast ones of their group not her.

Yūgao smiled evilly in a way that reminded Sakura of Proctor Anko-Sensei and let out a small bit of killer intent. "Well there is only one way to find out, and that's to keep you moving with that sword." She said, and suddenly Sakura was forced to dodge a kunai. "Alright you maggot, start running. I want 25 laps done today." The woman ordered. "And don't you dare let that sword fall down either !" Sakura squeaked in fear as she began running. At first it was easy, but every time she slowed down a handful of kunai came at her from seemingly nowhere and she was forced to either move out of the way or to block the incoming blades with her sword and if she did stop to block the blades she was forced to endure an assault of numerous blades before she was allowed to continue her laps. Sakura had no idea that this was going to be her life for the rest of the month as she trained to increase her speed to surpass basic ninja levels and to try and become a better blocker with her blade.

Naruto huffed slightly as he looked over at the Pervy Sage. The boy was dirty tired and sore from all of his training, but he was pleased with how things were going. Ebisu had earned the right to help Naruto to train once he proved that he really could track Naruto no matter where it was he went to hide. The Jonnin's skill at basic Academy Ninja skills was uncanny. Naruto thought that he was good, but he realized that this guy was probably in Iruka-Sensei's league when it came to finding people. It did make him wonder how he had managed to give the guy the slip when he had Konohamaru with him but he supposed that the Closet Pervert had been a bit distracted at the time. They had started with Water Walking exercise and he had then managed to get the Pervy Sage to take over his training. The boy was so tired though. He hadn't been forced to use so much chakra in a long time. He hadn't been this tired since he broke through all of Haku's defenses. Seeing what he could do was pretty cool though. Pervy Sage was also helping him to develop his other skills as well.

When the month was over he was going to be so big and powerful that no one would be able to stand up to him. The blonde thought confidently. He imagined himself being listed as the winner of the tournament with Sasuke down at third place while Peter had second place. He also imagined the congratulary party that all of the Rookies and Team Guy would give him. He was just getting to the part where Sakura leaned her head toward him and closed his eyes when he was tossed out of bed.

"Pervy-Sage, what was that for?" Naruto complained as he turned to look at the large man with red battle tattoos and long white hair wearing a basic ninja uniform with a sleeveless red jacket. On his head he wore a large head plate with what appeared to be horns. The symbol on the head plate wasn't the standard Leaf symbol though instead it was the kanji for Fire.

"Sorry kiddo, but there's still more training to do." Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Super Pervert told his student jovially. "Now get up, there's still a lot of work we have to get done here." The man ordered as he wandered off so that Naruto could be ready for the next part of their training regime.

Naruto glared at the back of the man before he began reluctantly pulling himself up. He still had a lot of training to do if he was going to be able to summon Toads to help him in his fights at the exam. Smirking to himself Naruto ran after Jiraiya eager to spend more time with the man that was training him and wonder what else he might learn from the man.

Jiraiya smirked as he saw the blonde prepare himself for another round of training. The boy might not look or act like it, but he was incredibly powerful. Given that he was at least competent meant that he was more than likely going to have a chance in not only surviving the Final Exam, but in coming out on top of them. Whether the Hokage and those watching the fights would think he deserved to be promoted was the main question though. He would have to wait and see what the final call on that was though. He was relatively sure that he would have done his best to prepare the boy for his chance though.

He hoped that Naruto would be able to pass the test and become promoted even with his detractors. He well remembered the terms of Naruto being able to learn the identity of his parents, which is another reason he had come back to the village when the old man had sent for him. He wanted to be here for support when the time came to tell Naruto who and what his parentage was. Many might say that he had done wrong by never being around the village, particularly considering the fact that he was supposed to be the boy's Godfather. However he had a duty to the Village before he could do his duty for the boy. He had done what he could to make the life of the boy easier. All the money he had made while on his spy missions had been sent directly to Naruto for his upkeep. It was his money that for the past several years had paid for Naruto's food, housing, and clothes. Even if the boy did have some really poor choice in clothing neither of his parents had his lack of style. The blonde might think that the Hokage was merely dealing with orphan funds, and really it didn't hurt any if the boy thought that either. When Naruto's apartment building had been bought by the Aburame Clan it had made things even easier. While the Clan would never go out of their way to help the blonde, their mere presence had been enough since no one wanted the Bug Users as an enemy. He shook his head as much fun as this was they did have work to do if Naruto was to make Chunnin.

Peter grunted as he tiredly lay his head down. Kakashi had once more worked him over. He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to call the man lazy again after everything that he had gone through with the Jonnin. He was just glad that the day was over and he could finally get some sleep. As the ninja slept he began to dream. At first he dreamed that he was with Team 7 and Haku and that they were playing a game of escape and evade on the roof tops of the Leaf Village. The dream began to change though first instead of bouncing from the roofs of various buildings in Konoha they were now in some sort of strange industrial like place. All the buildings seemed to be made out of glass or something similar to it and he was a lot higher up than any of the buildings in the Hidden Leaf would have put him he even saw an odd building that looked like it had the number 4 on it. He looked down and saw odd brightly colored carts of some sort that seemed to be moving without any obvious methods. He rounded a building and suddenly he found himself alone. He landed on the side of a building and looked around for his friends and comrades. "Naruto, Sakura, Haku, Kakashi-Sensei!" Where are you guys?" He yelled out as he tried to find some trace of the group that had just vanished. As he looked around he saw his reflection and watched as his clothes shimmered util they took on the appearance of a new and different clothes. He had a tight body suit that covered him from head to toe his uniform was red and blue with some web like design over on the chest was a giant spider emblem. The mask was one that covered his entire face and two giant white spots stared back at him where his eyes should be. He also noticed that while he seemed to be dressed like a ninja all of his weapons were gone.

"So this is where you've been hiding." A strict voice said. Peter spun around and saw a woman in what appeared to be a flying chair of some sort. The Gennin swallowed nervously as he looked at the woman. The chair was some unknown type, although it had a series of machines connected to the back giving it an almost spider web like look to it. The woman had gray hair and despite the fact that her eyes were covered by a bandana she seemed to be staring straight at him. She wore a long dark red dress with a spider design on the front.

"Do I know you, or do we just have the same tailor?" Peter questioned sarcastically as he looked the woman over curiously even as he got into a battle stance.

The woman nodded approvingly as she watched him. "I always did wonder what kind of fighter you would become if you had been properly trained." She said, ignoring the question as she seemed to be more intent in taking him in than anything else. "While a part of you is obviously still the scholar, there is still much of the fighter in you as well. Your time away as taught you how to accept the part of you that is the warrior". She said with interest. "You and the spider are much closer to becoming one than you have ever been before it seems."

"And I'll say again Lady, do I know you?" Peter questioned more seriously as he reached for where his kunai usually rested. He was slightly surprised when his clothes seemed to shimmer and he was back in his regular clothes he quickly withdrew the blade and faced off with the woman.

"You think to destroy the only link you have to your old life that you know nothing of young man?" The woman asked while seeming to give him a dark look. "I wonder what you aunt would say to that?"

"I'll take my chances." Peter shot back, but his voice even sounded uncertain to him his clothes shimmered again and he was back to wearing the odd tight fitting uniform from before. He wished he knew why he was wearing an outfit that was just as bad as Rock Lee' though. The fact that this woman seemed to know about him and where he came from than anyone else was making it hard for him to let his hand move and throw the blade or at least try and restrain her in some way.

"You have become much more dangerous than you used to be." The woman observed. "What say you two, has he become what is required of him? Has he become the one that you always wanted him to be?" She questioned turning her head to speak to someone else.

"He has accepted the spider within himself at last." A voice said. "He has learned to accept that he is both the Spider and the man while in this world. "

Peter spun around and saw the outline of two female like shadows in that he couldn't make out. "And you guys are?" He asked suspiciously even as his clothes returned to his ninja garb again. "Cause the backup choir I'm thinking is a no."

"You may call me the Other and my companion the Great Weaver." One of the shadows said. "You are an agent of ours, an agent of the Spiders that is all you need know for the moment."

"So, was there anything you guys wanted or is this just to make me rethink what I eat before bed?" Peter asked as he eyed the group that had him surrounded.

"No, in fact it is because we wanted to find you but now that we have found you there is something you need." The Great Weaver said. The Great Weaver had a voice that was gentle yet firm which was a big difference from the raspy and harsh voice of the Other.

"And what do you think I need?" Peter questioned curiously as his clothes shifted.

Before we give you anything we must test you. The Great Weaver said and suddenly several figures in tight fitting costumes appeared around him. Despite their odd appearances though nearly all of them had a Spider Symbol upon them in some way or other. Those that have taken our name will act as our representatives. It said. Warriors please test this warrior before you. The figure commanded.

Peter back flipped as a woman in a black bodysuit with red hair and green eyes began firing odd energy jutsu from her wrists. When he landed he was back in his ninja uniform but he was taller as if he had grown some ten years or so in that jump. He then found himself going hand-to-hand with a raven haired woman in a red and yellow costume. He managed to kick her back only for a girl in goggles twirling various odd grappling hook like weapons in her hands to confront him next as she came in close Peter slashed the cords that she had destroying the weapons. The girl cartwheeled away only for a guy that dressed in a red and black costume come in from above and planted both of his feet into Peter's chest sending him flying away. He was then grabbed from behind by a large hulking brute with fangs. The figure began squeezing him. Peter smacked his head into the face of the figure causing it to stumble back in surprise. He then slammed both of his arm blades into the biceps of his opponent and jerked back causing blood to ooze out. He turned around in time to see of the last of his assailants who was dressed in a similar black uniform only this one was female and had strawberry blonde hair fire some sort of purple web thing at him. He leaped over it and smirked as he saw it struck the wounded beast. Now disabled the creature disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Peter launched his blades at the various members that surrounded him but watched as they all seem to casually dance around the attacks as easily as he did. The moment of inattention was enough time for him to clothesline the girl in goggles though and slam his foot into her side hard enough to bring a cracking of ribs. He jumped out of the way only to be treated to getting a severe shock to his system as the redhead in black fired her odd weapons at him. He fell and rolled across the ground coming next to the blonde spider figure and drove a kunai into her legs. He then leaped over her to see who was left. The black haired one and the red head were moving at him from the sides while the figure in the red and black suit came charging straigt at him. He moved toward the redhead since her weapon was the most dangerous from a distance as far as he could tell. He got close to her and grabbed her by the arm and heaved wincing as he heard the shoulder snap out of socket not about to trust that he pulled her down so that her face met his knee. As the redhead fell the rest of the way down she disappeared. He then went for red and yellow figure intending to tackle her. The woman shot straight up though and hovered a few feet over his head and began firing odd green bolts at him which he was forced to dodge. He then performed a backflip to dodge the guy that had tried to sneak up behind him. Grabbing his arm Peter managed to send him flying away before he fired his webs and caught the flier. With a hard tug he slammed her to the ground causing the woman to grunt in pain he then covered her in webbing with his web ball jutsu..

Peter turned to then face off with the last member of the group. The guy was quick almost as quick as he was Peter thought as the two of them began running through a fast hand to hand fight. While the guy could seemingly mimic all of his bloodline skills the guy couldn't match his hand to hand skills though and the difference in skill was beginning to show. While Peter was a better hand-to-hand fighter this guy knew how to use the Spider bloodline better than Peter did though. Peter finally caught him with the Maximum Spider Jutsu.

Panting Peter fell to the ground in exhaustion as the last two attackers disappeared from sight. His clothes shimmered and he found himself back to his normal height and wearing the odd spandex once again. "So, did you learn what you needed to know?" Peter asked from the ground as he eyed the figures that hadn't moved during the so called test.

"Indeed we have." Madame Web said proudly. "We have found out you are becoming the warrior you need to be and we tested those you once knew. Something you might have known had you been able to talk." She added in causing Peter to scowl as he realized he hadn't been able to talk only fight.

"You have also proven yourself ready as well." The Great Weaver said

"You will need this Warrior." The Other said, and suddenly a giant scroll appeared before Peter. "This is the Spider Summoning contract."

"In the coming battles this shall help you in ways that you may not even be able to understand yet." The Great Weaver informed him.

The boy nodded as he reached out and touched the scroll. "Are you that you want me to sign it though?" Peter had learned some of the basics on scrolls from Kakashi during his training. "This is an important item."

"You are our chosen warrior and champion." The Other returned impatiently. "It is only right that you have one of our weapons. In this world the Snake, Salamander, and Toad summons are great combat summons while the Slug is a great healer summon. The spider summon if done correctly can be on the same level of the Toad or Salamander Summons. Particularly now that you have proven yourself worthy of signing our contract young warrior. The spiders shall also have a test of their own to put you through." It warned him.

Peter nodded at that not sure how he was going to deal with that the first test of proving himself worthy had nearly killed him he wasn't sure he wanted to know just what it was that the

"It will be your duty to be our agent in this dimension, the one we originally charged with that duty has fallen from the web and now follows a snake." The Great Weaver explained.

"Orochimaru." Peter said angrily. "I'm really getting sick of that pale faced idiot screwing everything over. Fine, if this is what you think I need." Peter said, as his hands wrapped around the giant scroll. His clothes returned to his ninja clothes once more only this time they seemed to flash as if he had made a choice.

"Take the scroll to your Sensei, show him the scroll so that he knows that this is what we want. He will show you what to do to begin weaving your path. He shall show you how to become the hunter that you have hidden away within you."

"Just remember that this path is for you and not for others. There may come a time that others will be accepted, but for now the Spider Contract is yours and yours alone young warrior. Become the hunter that you have always had the potential to be." A mist seemed to come from nowhere and roll over them and when it was gone so to were the shadowy beings that had given him the scroll. Peter turned to face the woman who merely sat and watched him as he was given a new method of fighting. "Our time grows short young one. Soon you shall be waking so that you may continue your training to the next level. The time will come when you will be forced to choose the life that you want to live. In time we may see just what it is that you truly are." She said knowingly. "Will you be the shinobi, or will you be the superhero?" She said curiously as she eyed him over. "For now all I can tell you is to be careful a piece of your past is about to intrude into the life and world that you have here."

"Then tell me who I am and where I come from." Peter pleaded with the old woman.

"Now is not the time to worry about such things." The woman admonished him. "When the time comes you will know all. Now is not the time though remember to always be true to the spider and to the man only as both can you always be ready to defend those that need it." The woman said cryptically.

"Just tell me who I am." Peter demanded as he lunged forward. As he reached the woman he felt himself smash into something and Peter cursed as he woke up and saw that he had slammed face first into the boulder that he had been training the chidori. The boy rubbed his face as he considered all that he had learned and been told. He winced a bit as he still felt the effects of the various hits that he had taken during the dream. Angry he smashed his fist into the boulder eat crack out in a spider web design. He looked into his other hand and noticed that the scroll from his dreams was there. He sighed as he quickly dressed and went to go and see Kakashi, hopefully the Jonnin would know what to do about the scroll.

Once the both of them were awake Peter explained his dream and then showed him the scroll that he had been given. "I had hoped that in time that you would sign the dog contract." Kakashi admitted to his Gennin, looking somewhat disappointed despite the fact that he was wearing a mask. The man knew that it was likely that Naruto would take on the Toad Summoning Contract, particularly when you considered who it was that was currently training him. That just left Sakura, who was still a long way off from being ready to sign a contract with her chakra levels. "It was going to be something that I worked on with you once you were a little older so that I could be sure that you had the right amount of chakra to use it. While the dogs are not one of the more impressive summons, they do have their uses as a supplementary force. However, the spiders sought you out and to ignore them for another contract is rather rude and is likely something that they would make you regret at a later time as they might take offense. Particularly when you consider the test that they put you through. He added in.

"Like I need a reminder of that." Peter grumbled as he rubbed his chest where the bruises were visible if he took off his shirt.

Kakashi nodded his head sympathetically at his student. "I would suggest that you go ahead and sign the Spider Contract and we will begin training you in the proper method of Summoning."

Peter nodded his head in agreement as he sliced his finger on his bracer and quickly signed the contract. "I hope this helps." The boy said as he looked at the name he had put on the scroll. It was a good thing that he wore fingerless gloves.

"Only one way to find out". Kakashi returned, as he rolled the scroll up and handed it to Peter." Keep this with you at all times. As the only person who has signed this, it is your responsibility to be its Guardian." The boy nodded, as he prepared himself for another round of training. He still had time to learn this method before the finals came up but he was going to have to train even harder than he already was.

The two then began working on the summoning technique. Kakashi started by summoning his ninja dogs he sliced his thumb open and let his blood drip to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." He called out, and seal seemed to appear on the ground for a second before a large puff of smoke covered the area and several dogs appeared before them.

Peter recognized the assorted canines as the ones that held Zabuza down while Kakakshi had used his Chidori. If the spiders could help him to the level that the ninja dogs helped him or even worked with him like that it would be amazing. He quickly began running through the hand seals

Off in the distance a figure watched them silently as they went through their training. The figure was pretty sure that this was the one that they were searching for, but they wanted to be sure before they blindly went into the area to collect the missing hero. The fact that the figure below was a young boy did make this somewhat more difficult. Still it would only take a while to figure if this was truly the one that went by the name as Spider-Man.


	35. Training II

**As usual I own nothing of the characters that are being used and I'm just borrowing characters for fun.**

* * *

><p>Sakura grimaced as she fell into a kneeling position on the ground. So far she hadn't done any new training, but she had learned how to make the sword a part of her daily life. There was nowhere she was allowed to go without her training sword. Everything she did was about her sword her days were just sent more and more into the training. She was actually looking forward to the tournament, if for no other reason than her training regime wouldn't be as intense as it was now. She looked herself over a bit and grimaced slightly. Her dress was long gone having been replaced with her warm weather gear. It was hardly unique when it felt like you were copying other people's style, but she couldn't deny that it had its up points in that she didn't have to worry about falling over herself if the dress tangled itself with her legs anymore.<p>

"Not bad Haruno." Yūgao said as she looked the young ninja over with a critical eye. "You have learned to capitalize on your speed quiet well. While you still have a ways to go before you are at Guy or any of his students level you are still quiet fast and may surprise them all."

Sakura nodded her head at that. The constant laps had helped with that racing against Haku had also forced her to learn how to go even faster and faster. She wasn't positive, but she was starting to think that the Ice user might actually be getting faster than when Peter and Naruto had fought him at the Bridge. It seemed Haku had decided that he was going to try and bring himself up to Lee's level or beyond. She figured after this was all over she would help Haku train his speed up as a thank you for all that he had done for her this last month.

"While your skill with the blade will give you some advantages against an opponent that will fight you from a distance it has both its strengths a weaknesses. You will have to be prepared in your match against one such as Tenten. You will need more than just some blade skill. Tenten has spent the past year and a half studying all types of weapons, according to her file she is a markswoman of surprising skills particularly when you consider the sheer number of weapons she is qualified on. Even if you do manage to get in close with her, you will have to deal at the very least with the bo staff and whatever other close range weapons that she may be trained in. It is likely that she has some training in the use of the Nunchaku as well, seeing as they are one of Might Guy's favored weapons. It is likely that she may even have some skill in using the three section staff. Fortunately for you, she is not a Ninjutsu type as she doesn't have the chakra reserves to use elemental attacks yet. That doesn't mean she doesn't use chakra. She merely uses ninja tools alongside of her chakra to make a combination attack in some ways she could be much deadlier. She is extremely proficient in the use of sealing scrolls as well.

"So how do I counter that?" Sakura questioned worriedly. Some fancy taijutsu wasn't going to stop any blades.

"Now that you have some beginning sword skills, we add in some attacks that will help you in a fight. To start with we shall begin with the Palm Thrust. When attacking with your sword, use the palm of your hand to increase the force of the thrust. Speed and force of the attack will increase dramatically, even if the opponents blocks the blow, the resultant force will still knock them away." She lectured her student. She then displayed the proper way to hold the sword. She then ran through the attack just as she had described it against the training dummy. The target stood there for a moment before the bindings suddenly ripped apart and the straw spilled out. "When enhanced by chakra, this attack can do impressive levels of damage to your opponent." Yūgao explained to the girl. "Now, I want you to try it."

Sakura nodded as she took up the position and launched her own attack against one of the other dummies. At the last minute her blade moved off course and when she struck the sword pushed back hitting her in the gut. The girl fell to the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good, as soon as you can I want you to do it again until you can get it right." Yūgao ordered ."After you can do that I want you to do it with chakra so that your speed is even faster."

Sakura groaned as she thought of all the work she was going to be doing on top of what she was already doing. If all of this training didn't kill her, she was going to be too tired to actually fight her opponents when the finals did come around.

* * *

><p>Peter growled as he tried yet again to perform the Spider Summoning Jutsu. He had yet to get the thing just right. Every time he tried he ended up with some sort of small spider that would waddle around for a bit before it would disappear again in another cloud of smoke. This was not the way that he had hoped that his training would go. Unfortunately for him, it was the way it seemed to be going whether he wanted it to or not. He simply couldn't gather the raw chakra and focus it enough to summon the Spider Boss. Without talking with the Spider Boss though there wasn't much that he could summon. He had to get the agreement from the boss or another high ranking spider summon first.<p>

"Focus your chakra." Kakashi told him. "You need to put all of your chakra into this or you'll never get one of the spiders to come out."

Peter nodded as he kept going as he tried to summon the required chakra to do this.

Kakashi watched silently. He still had his doubts on whether or not Peter had the raw power to use the summoning jutsu yet. However, when odd spider spirits gave him the contract the choice as his teacher was taken from him though. All he could do was be there for his student and wait for him to manage to get the method right. The fact that they were also working on the chidori and other ninja skills like water walking was good as it at least let the boy succeed in some aspects.

They were distracted from their work as an en explosion happened and the two ninja drew out their blades as they prepared for whatever had attacked them. They turned to see that the giant boulder that Peter had spent an entire afternoon pulling up and had spent the past few weeks punching holes into had just been shattered into rubble. The two turned to stare at a glowing figure with crossed arms that was standing in the middle of the remains.

"An Ice Ninja?" Kakashi said in surprise, his eye widening as he saw the armored form that was standing before them. "It's rather odd to see one of you this far out." He noted to the figure. "I was unaware that your nation was going to be sending representatives to watch the Exams."

The armored being was incased in an odd type of armor that covered him from head to toe. The figure easily had several inches on Kakashi and had more obvious muscle despite the armor that hid the body. Over the armor he wore a green tunic and a dark green cloak that flapped in the breeze. "Silence fool, Doom is not here to exchange words with you." The armored figure returned before he focused on Peter. "So you live as Doom always secretly suspected. There are many things that you are not young one but you are a survivor." He shot at the boy.

"Er, thanks I think." Peter said uncertainly as he was unsure if that had been meant as a compliment or an insult.

"Although I see that you did not appear here without change since you are obviously different." Doom continued, as he stared at the boy before him. "This is what happens when you use substandard devices such as the ones that the Green Goblin toys with. When you want technology that will work you would be better off going to seeing even Stark or Richards. While their own designs would be inferior to mine own they would still be better than what you used." The figure lectured arrogantly.

"Man you really like to yammer away about how great you are, don't you tin grin?" Peter questioned with interest. "Perhaps there are advantages to using your stuff, but have you ever considered at least a small bit of humility? I mean sure your good, but no likes a bragger even if they're right."

"Doom has no time to cater to those of lesser intelligence nor does Doom have the time for this senseless prattle or your annoying insolence arachnid. Now come, we must be ready for when the portal that I have prepared for us." The figure commanded; as if he expected Peter do follow his commands without second thought.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to just take my student, no matter who you are." Kakashi said as he slid between Peter and Doom. "In fact, I'm going to have to insist that you turn yourself over to the ANBU Corps so that we can better know who you are and where you come from." The ninja said darkly, as he now held several blades in his hands. "I am sure that you know many things that would be of great interest to the Hokage."

"Bah, the number of things that Doom knows that your people do not could fill an ocean." The armored person returned to the masked ninja arrogantly as he waved the request to the side. If you will not surrender the spider then Doom shall simply have to take him from you though. Are you fool enoughto challenge my power?"

"That is something that I cannot allow to happen." Kakashi returned to the person stiffly. "Peter, get yourself out of the way. It would appear that I've got something to deal with." He said, as he launched several kunai at the armored figure before him.

Doom didn't even bother moving as the blades merely bounced off of his armor. "If that is the extent that your protection means then it is far better if I were to take the boy before he becomes influenced by your meager ways. By bringing the boy, back I shall prove to Richards and his cohorts that I am superior to all of them." He raised his hands, and a bolo erupted from one hand while a beam of pure energy erupted from his and blasted toward Kakashi.

The two ninjas eyes widened in surprise at the twin attacks, Kakashi didn't allow for the shock at the lack of hand seals to stop him for long as he leaped to the side dodging the attack and then began his own counterattack "Lightning Beast Running Technique." His hand crackled with electrical energy and then a large snarling dog made of lightning chakra connected from the Jonnin's hand to the creation. The Jonnin noted that his student had managed to leap over the attack that had been aimed at him.

Doom raised both hands and fired twin beams from his hands at Kakashi. The ninja moved to the side dodging the next strike while maintaining his link with the chakra hound. As soon as he righted himself he sent the beast forward. The hound lunged forward and sunk its fangs into the body of Doom.

The armored figure glowed for a moment as lightning arced all over his body before fading as the jutsu ended. "Is that all that you can do?" Doom questioned him scornfully. "I had thought that you might be able to prove yourself at least somewhat of a challenge to myself."

"It didn't even hurt him." A stunned Peter noted out in shock and awe. The moment of stunned disbelief cost him as the bolo that he had dodged moments ago came back around and wrapped around him releasing an electrical charge that caused him to spasm and fall to the ground.

"Of course it didn't." The armored figure snapped back at the down Gennin. "For Doom has more than prepared himself for combating something as simple as lightning. In point of fact your power is now my power." He said as he held his hand out and electrical energy formed into a giant beam that slammed into Kakashi. The ninja poofed away as a replacement jutsu took his place. "Impressive reaction." The figure said grudgingly as he looked the log over.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Kakashi's voice called out, as a hand shot out of the ground and wrapped around Doom's ankle before pulling him down into the ground until only his head was visible. "Now stay there." The Jonnin commanded of his captive.

The ground around Doom shuddered for a moment before he erupted out of the ground and they could both see the figure hovering over the hole brushing the dirt off of himself. It was as if being pulled down in had been more of an annoyance than a hindrance.

"You can fly?" Kakashi said in surprise, as there were very few ninja that could ignore the force of gravity. Only the most powerful could manage it without using a glider or some sort of summon.

"Obviously you fool." Doom returned. "However, I find I am no longer as amused by your pitiful attempts as I was at the beginning of this minor confrontation." Kakashi ignored him as he threw more blades at the figure. As soon as he was done he pulled something and suddenly Doom found himself tied with ninja wire. Kakashi pulled again and brought the flier down to the ground. Doom flexed his muscles and the various wires snapped and fell to the ground as he climbed back to his feet. "It is time for this farce of a conflict end before I become truly annoyed." He raised his arm and an odd device rose out of his arm. "My missile will deal with you." He said as the odd device suddenly lit up and began rushing at Kakashi.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" A wall of Earth decorated with dog sculptures rose out of the ground and the missile struck the wall. The wall shuddered and cracked from the force of the explosion. Kakashi groaned as he had been forced to throw a lot of energy into his defense. He couldn't stop though, as he was already running through another set of hand seals. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon." A large dragon composed of earth and rocks rose out of the side of the cliff and charged at Doom. The Dragon struck the armored figure and blasted him off of the side of the cliff. Kakashi huffed, all of the chakra he was using was incredible what was amazing though was that his opponent had yet to be damaged by any of his numerous attacks. It was like his opponent was invincible and none of his strikes were powerful enough. He wasn't sure that his Earth Dragon Jutsu had been enough, or if it was the force of the strike that had knocked him off the cliff. He knelt down and sliced his hand and ran through a series of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" He said as he placed his hand on the ground. A large puff of smoke and several dogs of various types and sizes appeared. "Hi guys sorry to interrupt you, but I need some help." Kakashi said as he nodded toward the side of the cliff that Doom had gone over. As the dust settled they could see the rising figure Doom.

"No problem Kakashi we got this." The rough voice of one of the smaller dogs said. "Alright guys, let's go." The tan dog said as they all took up various positions around the incoming Doom. "Crane Wing Formation!" The small dog commanded. The assembled dogs then leaped into the air surrounding the metallic figure. They then clamped their jaws around Doom's limbs. The added weight brought them all crashing back to the ground.

"Doom has not the time to play with your pets." Doom said in anger as he climbed out of the hole that he had been forced into. Energy flared from his armor forcing the dogs to release their hold.

Kakashi had used the moment to launch his next attack though. "Lightning Cutter!" he called out as he rushed the figure his fist encased in blue lightning. His arm then tore through the chest of Doom. "It's really a shame that you forced me to do this I would have loved to have learned what it is that you know about Peter and his past." Kakashi said as he held the large and heavy figure on his arm. "However, I will not allow for anyone to threaten my precious students." He said coolly, his one eye glaring into the eyes of his opponent for a moment before letting him slide to the ground.

"This is not the end, ninja we shall meet again and next time I shall not be so lenient with you. I am but the first of many that will come for him as I have." Doom said before he fell silent. Kakashi shivered a bit as he realized his opponent had still managed to survive a while despite having a Lighting Cutter smashed into his chest.

"What the hell was that Sensei?" Peter croaked as he pushed against the bolo and snapped the cables that had been holding him.

"I don't know, what do you think it was?" Kakashi questioned his student.

"It was a Doom-Bot, I think." A confused Peter said after a moment of hesitation. He looked at his teacher. "How did I know that?" He asked slightly nervous, as he looked at the downed figure. Now that he wasn't having to worry about being shot at he could see odd blue colored figures against Doom.

"Your memories are returning in bits and pieces." Kakashi explained to him. "The fact that you were confronted with a violent piece of your past could have all sorts of results. The Spiders made sure that they wouldn't change anything when they visited you. They may even have done something so that you would be more willing to accept something that they said or did. This Doom-Bot as you called it though was not protected from such though."

"So it's stimulated my memory and probably has to do with the fact that my hippocampus is repairing itself from however I got here." Peter hypothesized as he tried to understand everything that was going on. His greatest wish was to find out where he came from and Doom had been the closest thing to an answer.

"Er something like that." Kakashi admitted, unsure exactly what his student was talking about. The way he spoke though made him believe that the boy did. He would have to wait and see if he could find out just what it was that these words meant. "Despite it all, this is impressive." Kakashi admitted, as he examined the remains of the Doom-Bot. "It appears that he was some sort of advanced puppet. However, I cannot find where the chakra threads connected to it, nor do I recall seeing any either. There is also the fact that only a master puppeteer could have managed to power and control such a puppet as this one. The only shinobi I know of that could have performed such a task are Lady Chiyo of the Sand Village she makes up one half of the Honored Siblings. They are the equivalent to the Leaf Village Sannin and are not people to be trifled with."

Peter nodded as he took everything that his teacher was telling him. "Uh Sensei, I'm curious. What was that final hit that you used against tin chin here? I mean it looked a lot like the Chidori, but it was different."

"That was the Lightning Cutter Jutsu." Kakashi explained to the Gennin, "a much more developed and powerful form of the Chidori. I don't want you to try and learn that version until I deem you ready. It is a much more dangerous version, and I don't think that you're ready for it yet. The original version is dangerous enough as it is. The Lightning Cutter also requires more Chakra and Chakra control raising its difficulty enough to make it an S rank, opposed to the A Rank version that you're learning."

"Whatever you say Sensei." Peter promised the Jonnin.

"Well I suppose that you had best go and find a new rock to train against." Kakashi said, as he opened a scroll and began piling the Doom-Bot onto it. One all the pieces were there he made a hand gesture and the parts were sealed within the scroll. "I need to report this to the Hokage though." Peter's shoulders slumped as he heard that. "Pakkun would you stay here and make sure that Peter doesn't use chakra or bloodline as he does his daily climb and then I want him to haul one of the boulders from the bottom up here so that he can resume his elemental training."

"Sure thing Kakashi." The small dog said, as the other dogs disappeared in puffs of smoke. Kakashi then leaped off the cliff and began running down the mountain at speeds that even Peter was having trouble following.

"All right you, let's get to work." The dog said. "I want you down that cliff now so that we can start your training." Peter grumbled a bit as he began running down to the ground so that he could start what had become a part of his daily routine. The fact that the dog followed him by walking up the cliff with chakra was somewhat annoying.

* * *

><p>Kakashi appeared in the office of the Hokage to see that the meeting that he had received word about the other day was waiting for him.<p>

"Kakashi, late as always I see. The Third said in greeting.

"Sorry Lord Hokage, my student was attacked by some new type of puppet." Kakashi said as he held the scroll up in his hand. "I suppose that we haven't all been summoned for no reason though."

"Unfortunately not." The Third admitted. "Hayate was sent on a recon mission against the Sand Ninja Team that is residing within the village. His body was found sometime last night by the ANBU patrol." He nodded his head toward the stiff standing Cat.

Kakashi frowned as he considered this little bit of information. Hayate Gekkō was a skilled Jonnin, one of the best Kenjutsu users that the VIllage had. For him to have been defeated would have taken an extremely skilled opponent. "Did you find anything in the area?"

"Nothing." The Hokage grumbled. "it's likely that it was one of the Sand Ninja, but we can't be sure or which one it might have been. The only reason that we got there as quickly as we did is because one of our patrols sensed the Chakra being used. Near as we can tell they each got off at least one attack. Hayate missed, his opponent didn't. For all we know it could have been Orochimaru or one of his agents. The Nara's have been studying the body for any clues as to what happened to him."

"Yes we have." Shikaku Nara said as he handed the Hokage a scroll with his report on it. "It was a wind style attack. Which means it was probably Gennin Temari or Baki of the Wind Blade. We are inclined to believe it is more likely to be the work of the Wind Blade. It's likely that Orochimaru has learned it though since he uses wind style as well." He added in.

The Hokage nodded. Wind Style Users were rare in the Land of Fire, not even Kakashi used Wind Style. His son Asuma was one of the more efficient users of that chakra nature in the village. "Keep your eyes and ears open, it is beginning to seem as if Orochimaru has convinced the Sand Village to join him in his quest to destroy the village. Depending on how that goes could mean anything. So I suggest that all of you be extremely careful in how you deal with what is coming. I have already begun having the various plans for siege and attack into place should things go wrong."

"No offense and all Lord Hokage, but Orochimaru is without doubt a skilled planner I rather doubt that he will try and lay siege to the village. He doesn't want to take it over he want to crush it. He wants to prove that he has become bigger and stronger than Konoha. He will need to destroy it in order to move beyond it."

The others all murmured their agreement at the thought process of the Sannin. There was much that he might do, but his embarrassment over not being given the position of Hokage always had rankled the man and the only way that he knew how to deal with that was to destroy those that he felt had snubbed him and forced him to leave the village that he had once dedicated so much to protecting.

"You have a point Kakashi." The Third said in agreement with the assessment of his former student's methods. If it were just Orochimaru then we might be better off. However, the people of Sand are nothing if not patient. Unless we completely route them in the first attack there is no way that they will leave us be. We must be prepared for all eventualities that an attack like this has."

"And if worse comes to worst we have the Kazekage's kids." Anko said with a smirk.

"Do not be so sure about that Anko." Jiraiya cautioned the former protégé of his old teammate. "Gaara is truly his father's son, even if his father refuses to see it. Then there are his other two children while they lack the raw power that their brother has they are still extremely capable fighters. It would be unwise to count them out just yet. Then there is the fact that you would still have to deal with Baki if you tried to capture them."

"I can take care of him." Cat said darkly, as her hand reached for the sword strapped to her back.

With Gaara's defensive abilities combined with the offensive abilities of the others anyone fighting them would be hard pressed. Jiraiya warned the Anbu.

"Besides I will not use another man's children unless he forces me to." The Third said sternly, while glaring at the assembled shinobi. The other ninja nodded their acceptance of their orders though some of them looked displeased.

"And what of Kabuto and the other members of his Team? Surely they have something to add into this. As agents of Orochimaru they must know something of his plans that can help us." One of the other Jonnin said hopefully.

Ibiki scowled at that even as the Hokage allowed him to answer the question that had just been asked. "Those three may very well hold all of the answers that we require to know the inner workings of the way that the attack is going to come from." The Scarred man admitted grudgingly. "However, for us to learn the answers to such questions we need to find them first and then we would need to question them. Unfortunately for us they have all managed to vanish without a trace. The only remaining member of Team Armor was their Jonnin sponsor. He's gone through all of the questioning as has former Chief Medical Officer Yakushi. Neither of them has been able to give us any information on the whereabouts of the other members of the Team. We've even been searching through all of Orochimaru's old labs in the hopes that we had left one in god enough shape for them to use. So far we've turned up little to no information on them. It seems that these 3 were prepared well in advance for these events. When I do finally get my hands on the little whelps though, I'm going to make the whole lot of them wish that they had never been born." He added with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Very good, now go and keep your eyes and ears open I wish to examine this new type of puppet that Kakashi and his student were attacked by." The Third said waving the various ninja out of the room. Shibi, Jiraiya, and Shikaku remain here with us." He told the ninja.

Once the room was cleared except for the Hokage, the three leaders and Kakashi were left in the office. The masked ninja quickly unsealed the scroll and the group saw the silver being. "Whoever was controlling it knew who Peter was." Kakashi explained to the men still in the room. "It kept referring to Peter as Spider-Man, and wanted to take him somewhere." He then related the entire tale of the confrontation with Peter and himself against the dangerous and powerful Doom-Bot.

"And what was Peter's response?" Shikaku questioned curiously.

"Peter didn't even hesitate in following my orders and stayed away from it." Kakashi returned coolly, not liking that the Nara was suggesting that the masked boy would turn traitor. If a student of his did something traitorous he would listen, but to suggest his student had done so without any proof was very insulting.

"Really, he wasn't even the slightest bit tempted?" Shikaku said somewhat disbelievingly. "The chance to finally learn the answers to the questions he has on just who he is, and where he came from? He was able to resist all of that?"

"Are you implying that a member of my Clan would turn their backs on everything that we have taught them in order to learn a piece of history that may or may not be true?" Shibi challenged the Tactical Commander of the Leaf Forces. "Those within my Clan are taught that the goals of the whole are more important than the needs of the one. Peter is a loyal member of the Leaf and the Aburame Clan and follows are teachings as any loyal member of the Clan would." Some of the Aburame's bugs began to buzz around as they sensed their host's agitation.

"As for where he came from, that doesn't matter he is Ninja of the Leaf." Kakashi added in defense of his student.

"He meant no offense I am sure." Jiraiya said intervening between the two ninja and Shikaku.

"Enough." The Third commanded releasing a small blast of killer intent forcing the group to break apart from each other. "We need to discover just what it is that this thing is, and if it is somehow related to what is happening now or if it is something that can be worried about later. What is it that you each believe?"

"It is simply bad timing." Jiraiya assured him. "My spies have shown no knowledge of this new weapon from Sand or Sound. This is merely something we do not have time to worry about."

"There are no village markings on it either." Kakashi noted. "If this was the work of another village, then they wouldn't waste the surprise by sending one. They would also have sent several of them in the main attack. Doing it like this though makes me think that it's not part of Orochimaru's plans."

"I agree it would be troublesome to attempt things this way." Shikaku agreed.

"They're right, this was likely a scouting or retrieval mission." Shibi said. "If they had wanted the village they would have waited. No, this is bout Peter. It appears that he may have become just as much of a target as the Uchiha boy."

"Yes we'll need to watch him carefully." The Hokage said in agreement. "As for this thing." He said, nodding toward the odd collection of parts. "Send it to be studied at the Nara compound for now. As for your students, watch them carefully there is still many dangers out there. It could also mean that we have a new enemy somewhere out there as well." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Although it does disturb me if this is what they consider a scout since it very nearly managed to overpower Kakashi." The others couldn't help but agree with that. While Kakashi was only a Jonnin he was an extremely skilled ninja and was rated above all but the most powerful Jonnin and below the Sannin in terms of strength. In the Bingo Book that gave him a approach with caution and a Class: A ranking. "Make sure that Yūgao does not start anything either." He added in. "I don't want her attacking someone without proof for what has happened."

"Then it's a good thing that she is helping with scouting and training during this time." Jiraiya said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned as he saw Pervy Sage, the old man was helping him with his combat skills. Kakashi had fixed some of the problems with his fighting style, but at heart Naruto was more of a brawler than the subtle fighter that most of the others were. "Again Naruto. You need to train yourself more." The Sage told his newest student. "You are fighting one of the strongest Wind users of her division, it will take more than simply overrunning her with your clones. You must be ready to handle her in whatever form she decides to use to fight you with. You have the strength, we just need to add the skill to help even out our other skill sets though. Already you can make more clones than you could without tiring out, now you must train them to work in the best possible way. This means you must learn the various strategies and book learning that you have not availed yourself to. You will have an army opposed to your opponents who won't have the numbers that you will have. This gives you a unique advantage over those that you'll be fighting with. If you can learn to anticipate or even turn your opponents skills against them it will be better."<p>

"So how you fight someone that can hit you before you can even get to her then?" Naruto asked curiously." I mean she blew Sai and his picture all over the place."

"You must find a way to either dodge her attacks, or you must find a way to ignore her blasts." Jiraiya explained to him. "In this case your healing factor will be of great use as you will be able to withstand the many blows that will be aimed at you." Naruto nodded as he tried to figure a way to get around the various winds she uses.

Naruto nodded as he tried to think of the best way to deal with wind based attacks. The substitution jutsu might help him, but it would only help him dodge. He needed a way to get around the attacks. He needed something that no one would expect, something that none of them would anticipate. As he thought of all that he had learned over his time as a ninja he grinned a bit as he thought of a few moves that were likely to be something she wouldn't be ready for and give him the time to get her. "Hey Pervy Sage, I need your help." He requested of the older man. He then began explaining his plans to the broad shouldered man.

The Sage looked somewhat dubious at first as he listened, but a grin appeared on his face and he threw his back and laughed before he began explaining ways to improve the methods that his student was planning on. "It's just crazy enough that it might just work kid." He said, as he ruffled the hair of his student. "When you go in there you're going to knock them all into silence." The Toad Sage assured his student. The boy might not be as knowledgeable as some of his students but he more than made up for it by having knowledge and skills that were so random.

* * *

><p>Sakura spun out of the way of another slash she didn't know what it was that wrong with Sensei Yūgao, but the woman was like a blur of deadly motion. Each time that Sakura attacked or defended she was nearly overwhelmed by the power and speed of the strikes and counterstrikes. Her arms ached from the heavy strikes that she had blocked. Whatever had angered her sensei, had made the woman try and do her best to turn Sakura into a giant walking bruise. For the past several days the woman had been a barely contained bag of emotions and frayed nerves that seemed intent on making her pay for every minute of her time.<p>

"Come, you must be stronger and faster if you are going to prove yourself in the coming exam Haruno." Yūgao snarled as she brought her sword down in an overhead slash. Sakura barely caught the attack and her knees bent with the power of the blow. Even if you do not move on to the rank of Chunnin you need to be ready for life as a ninja."

Sakura summoned what strength she could and then with an effort she pushed her sensei away only to be caught with a kick that sent her flying across the training field. Sakura twisted in the air andplanted her feet against a tree and with a chakra enhanced leap cam sailing back at the woman Yūgao nodded her approval at seeing the girl coming back at her despite knowing that she was fighting a hopeless battle. She threw several weapons at the girl and watched as she managed to block each and every one of them before they could hit her. As she came at her though Yūgao twisted out of the way of the strike and got and elbow to the small of her back that sent her tumbling into the dirt. Sakura froze as she felt Yūgao's blade at her neck once again.

"You still have much room to improve on Haruno." Yūgao said after a moment before she withdrew and sheathed her blade.

"Thank you Sensei." Sakura said climbing to her feet and bowing her head.

"It is with both your progress and limitations that you still have that I have decided on your first weapon." Yūgao said, as she pulled something out of a case. "It may appear to be a regular katana," she said, as she held the sheathed weapon in her hand, "but I assure you it is not like most swords." She partially drew the weapon from its sheath and instead of the shine of metal Sakura saw the gleam of polished wood. "An associate of mine created this weapon just for you Haruno." Yūgao explained to her student. "While you are farther above most Gennin when it comes to the sword, you are not ready for it to be your primary weapon. This Bokken shall serve you well though, trust me when I say that the creator of this weapon is one of the best when it comes to woodwork and that it will serve you just as well as a steel blade until your training progresses to that level."

Sakura nodded as she accepted the weapon from her sensei. While the sword was made from wood the saya was wooden as well but had been wrapped in small chains. "This will allow me to use it to deflect Tenten's weapons." She noted as she examined the look and feel of her weapon.

"Indeed it will." Yūgao agreed as she watched the girl go through a series of stretches with her new weapon. "I shall teach you one more maneuver to work with before the tournament comes. Against your opponent it might even prove useful." She drew her sword and took up a guard stance. "This is the Sky Sword, its used against air attacks. First insert your sword into the ground and jump off it, giving you extra height in your jump. Then using the extra speed and force, attack the opponent in the air. It is one of the few sword techniques that I can think of that might be of use to you. The true trick to it is to make the jump with the sword. While it's true I could try and teach you the Dragon Hammer that move requires more skill than what you can manage at the moment."

Sakura nodded her Sensei was obviously still angry and sad over something, but she was doing her best to put it aside for the moment so that she could focus on what she was doing in the here and now. She began following the instructions given to her as she went through the motions of the new strike. One of these days she was going to be worthy of learning the Dragon Hammer. This was just the next step.

* * *

><p>Peter looked at Haku and Kakashi who were helping him meditate the two of them were trying to get Peter to get the required chakra ready so that he could summon the spiders. If Peter could control the chakra to summon a mid-level summon then he would be doing good.<p>

Kakashi wasn't expecting him to get the Boss, but he was expecting him to get one of the Spiders that could take the message to the Spider Boss and possibly reverse summon Peter. Summoning was as much about chakra control as it was about power. If Peter managed this he would be ready to use the Chidori to its full potential.

Peter closed his eyes and began drawing on his chakra more and more he funneled the power into his body, building it up he reached the usual limit but kept going. Kakashi watched as his student began glowing with raw chakra. Only the most powerful ninja were capable of causing the chakra to manifest like was as if blue flames surrounded him. They watched on as Peter built more and more energy up. It was impressive to see a Gennin his age to gather as much power as he was. "Summoning Jutsu!" Peter called out as he slammed his palm onto the ground. The seals appeared for a moment and then there was a puff of smoke that blinded all of them from seeing what he had managed to summon.

When the smoke cleared they all looked up to see a spider that had a body that was easily the size of a horse and legs that had it towering over them. On its back it held a pack full of unknown items. The spider swayed for a moment before it looked down at the figure that had summoned it. "Kidōmaru what is it that you want?" The figure boomed in annoyance.

"Ah my names Peter." The masked ninja said in surprise at the rather rough greeting he got from the giant arachnid.

The Spider looked down at him. "Ah yes, the Great Spider Sage and the Weaver of Destiny told us that there was someone new holding the contract." The Spider said as it examined the Leaf Ninja before it. "I am not the Boss Spider though. To effectively summon young one you will need to summon the boss or you will only ever have the weaker level summons. By summoning me though you have proved that you have potential. The last person to get the spider contract could only occasionally summon me and only great moments of stress."

Peter nodded his head in acceptance of the explanation. The way that the Spider was talking he didn't think that he really wanted to know why the guy didn't seem to have very many fond memories of the other boy. "So what happens now?"

"Now you continue as you have and we come when you have need of help and you come as we command. Like many of the other summons we have something that you need to do. You have proven yourself worthy according to the Weavers of Fate in some fashion or other to be a summoner for now. All you will have to do is prove your worth later by join us the ultimate hunters upon one of our hunts when the time is right. You and the Boss Spider shall hunt when you are of age to be considered a true hunter you shall join us and we shall see if you are truly worthy of the position of to prove yourself worthy of all the trust that has been given to you."

Peter nodded his head thankful for what he was being given." I'll try to be worth it." He promised the giant spider. The Spider nodded before he disappeared in a new cloud of smoke.

"Good job Peter, your power has risen to all new heights." Kakashi said from where he had been watching the meeting between Peter and the Spiders.

"Thank you Sensei." Peter said tiredly, using that much chakra was tiring.

"Rest now," Kakashi ordered, "tomorrow is the finals and we will see just how skilled you truly have become." The masked ninja then disappeared with a blur.

Peter nodded as he went to take a break while considering what his new amount of power and control would mean. While it wasn't the boss it was still better than what he had been able to do before.

The three Gennin each prepared themselves tomorrow they would be going into combat and would be using the opportunity to show everyone how far it was that they had each come. As each of them looked toward the overhanging moon they thought of the people that they would have to fight. They couldn't help but wonder just who and what it was that they would be facing tomorrow and how they would fair against the opponents they would be matched against. Many of them were far more powerful, had better control, more skill, longer experience, and many other skills that they could not hope to match or were far behind in comparison of. Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Temari, and a host of others were all going to be there tomorrow doing their best to take them down. It was going to be a day to remember.

* * *

><p>Man this chapter was hard to do for some reason Kakashi vs. the Doom-Bot was trickier than I thought it would be.<p>

*The sword techniques can be found here. . and yes I'm aware that technically this is not one of Kenshin sword style attacks.


	36. Final Preperations

As usual ownership does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Peter woke up in his room glad that he had chosen to go home and sleep in his bed before the big day. He opened the door to his balcony and saw Shibi Aburame resting on the front of his feet on the railing of his window looking out into the village. "Lord Shibi." Peter said as he quickly knelt in front of his Clan Leader.<p>

"Peter." Shibi returned stoically, as he continued to look out into Konoha.

Peter wondered what the Clan Leader could want from him that he would be here and tried to think of anything he may or may not have done to displease the man.

"When you first came to us Peter you were something of a wild card." Shibi finally said breaking the silence. "You were friends with the Uzumaki boy, which frustrated many because of certain things that were far beyond his control."

"It has amazed me to see the hosts of one type of creature despise the host of another." Peter said, as he picked his words carefully knowing that the wrong word could be very bad.

Shibi nodded his head in agreement. "So you know of the secret that your friend harbors." He said with interest. "For how long have you known?"

"Since the night of the Gennin exams." Peter returned.

"I see." Shibi said calmly. "Have you spoken of it to anyone?"

"No, it is his burden therefore, it is his right to tell." Peter explained.

"See that you remember that." Shibi ordered the boy. "You must speak of it to no one, not even Shino may know about it. If it came down to choosing the Hokage would pick Naruto over you, and you already know this and the penalty for speaking of such things. You are correct though, we are but one of the many minor clans within the Leaf we above all others should have known what it meant for the Uzumaki. Instead like many others we treated him as scum, unworthy of our notice and in some ways dishonored ourselves with our inactions. It is good that you know and have continued to accept him for your comrade. Part of why the Aburame have trouble with the boy though is that with us there is a mutual agreement between ourselves and our partners. Your friend does not have that though, he is as much a victim as anything else. I would even go as far to say that it is more like having a parasite within."

Peter nodded his head wondering what it was that the Head of the Clan wanted.

"You have done well for yourself Peter, and your mission in Wave Country has brought us much honor, while your friendship with Uzumaki has brought us closer to the Hokage. While I could have done with fewer pranks from the two of you, it also kept me on my toes watching. Whether you move on in rank or not today you have more than proved your worth to this clan, and there will be no one who can truly say you do not belong to our Clan or our village. The Aburame will always be there to help those of our Clan. I am proud of how far you have come in such a short amount of time."

"Thank you Lord Shibi." Peter said pleased with what he was hearing. "I am grateful for all that the Aburame Clan has given me."

"Good, now show the people what the Aburame Name means. When you go out there, I expect at least one victory from you and from Shino. I also expect to see you both to do your best if you go up against each other in the 2nd round. Shino has told me that under Kakashi that you have made your skills into a formidable fighting style I hope to see the results of this training at the finals. While you represent the Leaf, you also represent Kakashi, and the Aburame Clan. Show all the people what it means to have such strength flowing behind you."

"Yes Lord Shibi I will do so." The kneeling Peter, said bowing so that his head touched the floor.

Shibi rose to his feet. "I must go now, there are still many things that must be done before the finals. Remember even if you cannot see the rest of the Clan we shall be watching you. Your bracers have been repaired, restocked, and sharpened." He said nodding to the weapons that were sitting on a table. "May they serve you well."

"Yes Lord Shibi." Peter said he then watched as the man gathered his chakra and leaped into the air heading to who knows where. Peter watched as he saw that the man appeared to be heading towards the walls. He climbed to his feet and wondered what it was that the clan was up to that they would need to remain hidden during the finals. Unfortunately he couldn't chance chasing after the Leader of the Clan and had to focus on what was going to be happening at the exam. First he had to beat Hyo after that there was no telling just who he would be fighting. The winners of his bracket would likely fight the winners of the other bracket meaning that he might actually end up facing off against Naruto or Sakura after he dealt with his opponent. If they had the brackets face off against each other then he might not even have to face off with Shino. Still he was going to have his hands full since he would be facing off against Sasuke or Gaara. Either one of them was an extremely powerful opponent, and it would take all of his skills to counter his opponents. Gaara could make the very ground itself turn against him, while Sasuke was an arrogant, egotistical, emo but if he pulled that trick that he did in the forest then even Peter would be hard pressed just to keep up with him. Then again, he wasn't going to hold back this time either.

He gathered a few things and then walked out the door, he nodded as he saw Haku was kneeling between his and Naruto's doors. The boy greeted each other before they turned and began pounding on the orange door of Naruto's apartment.

Just when the two were about to break into the room a bleary eyed blonde Naruto answered the door. "What?" Naruto demanded as he glared at his neighbors and teammates.

Peter ignored his friend as he shouldered past him and began the process of gathering food together. "Hurry up and get dressed," he ordered, "we need to get there before the last minute. We're not Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto stared dumbly for a moment as if trying to understand what was going on. "Haku would you wake him up?" Peter requested as he threw various fruits in the air.

"As you wish." Haku said with an amused tone as he raised his hand and made a few gestures. A block of ice hovered over Naruto for a moment before turning into water. The water fell and drenched the unsuspecting Naruto.

"WHaa!" Naruto shouted as the ice cold water woke him up. "What was that for?" The boy spluttered, as he wiped the water off of himself.

"Good, your up and you've had a shower." Peter said as he began placing dishes around the table. "Get your clothes and gear together. Unless you intend to fight the Sand Princess in your boxers that is. An interesting strategy I have to admit, and one that's likely to have her try and flay the skin off your bones."

"Yes, if we had known that was your plan I would not have cooled you off with such exuberance." Haku said in agreement.

"That's not it at all!" A blushing Naruto grumbled before he stomped off to his room to change clothes. He reappeared a moment later in his usual bright orange getup. The boy glared at his friends for a moment before sitting himself down to eat.

"Look on the bright side Naruto, if the two of us win enough fights then you'll get a chance to kick my ass over this later today." Peter offered his friend. Who merely sourly nodded at his friend in return.

"Is Sakura-Chan coming?" The blonde asked the others hopefully.

"Not that I know of." Peter said. He would have said more, but there was a knock on the door and Haku answered it allowing Kakashi and Jiraiya to enter. The two ninja quickly ate their food before turning to look at the group.

"This is a dangerous time." Jiraiya informed the boys. "I would caution you all to be careful, these types of events can often have some rather interesting and unexpected things happen to them. Expect the unexpected out there today this is going to be an exam that will have everyone talking if you want to be remembered you will have to show them what you can do.

"Yes, remember to underneath the underneath." Kakashi advised his students.

The boys nodded as they then grabbed their supplies and headed for the doors. The two older ninja followed after them but after they got to the rooftops the group split apart. "Show them what my training can do for you Naruto. Let all know what the almighty Toad has done." Jiraiya shouted, as he disappeared into a crowd while Kakashi leaped into the air and disappeared in a blur of speed.

Shaking their heads the three boys headed for the arena where the fights would be. The trio had to fight the crowd as all sorts of people were milling through the streets and roads. Up on the various rooftops they could see more ninja than was usual leaping through the sky keeping a careful eye out on everyone. Ninja and civilian alike were going from stall to stall as the merchants came out in full force showing off some of their more impressive items. The shop keepers wouldn't have another chance like this until the next time that the Chunnin Exams were hosted by the Leaf so they had to make the most of the opportunity.

The boys bypassed the stalls though and made for the arena. Once there they saw Sakura and the other Rookie Leaf Ninja minus Sasuke but with the addition of Team Guy were waiting for them. The group nodded to the new arrivals. Ino squealed in delight as she saw that Peter and Haku had both shown up. The two boys each sidestepped away from the blonde assault Ino chose to go for Haku though and managed to catch the boy.

"Sorry," Peter said, "but in this case its every man for himself."

Haku nodded his head in grudging acceptance of that as he tried to break free of the vice like grip that he was now in.

"Ah Peter, Naruto I am pleased that the two of you could join us." Lee said excitedly.

"Yeah it would be kind of hard to explain if we missed this." Peter said with a shrug. "So what's going on?"

"It is very simple, you contenders will set yourselves up in a line out in the center of the arena before the rounds start and will then be introduced by the Hokage and the Jonnin proctor." Lee explained to the latecomers.

"Where is Proctor Hayate anyways? You'd think that the guy would be around here somewhere." Tenten noted as her eyes roamed around searching for any sign of the man that had run the preliminaries.

"It is odd that he is not here yet." Neji said stiffly as he glowered at the other ninja. "I have scanned the area however and I can find no trace of him."

"Hmm that is most peculiar.: Lee said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Who cares, let's just get this thing over with." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"I still can't believe that Naruto of all people made it past the preliminaries." Kiba complained as he looked at the blonde in irritation. "If it had been me that you fought I would have wiped the floor with you." He said confidently.

"Yeah right." Naruto said, as he responded to the challenge of the other boy. "If you had, I would have wiped the floor with you and your puppy. Believe it!"

"Yeah right." Kiba grumbled.

"Kiba enough." Shino said calmly, but with a hint of steel in his voice. "You and Hinata should head for the stands now."

Kiba glared at Naruto for a moment before shrugging the grip of his teammate off. "Fine." He huffed. "Come on Hinata, lets go."

"G… Goo… Good luck to you all." A blushing Hinata said as she bowed to the group. "Especially you Naruto." She squeaked out as she turned an even brighter red before she scurried away after the retreating Kiba.

"Is Hinata alright?" A worried Naruto asked. "She looked pretty red in the face."

"She is fine Uzumaki." Shino assured the other boy stiffly.

"I too must depart." Lee said as he bowed to the group. "While I myself do not have the chance to show what a failure can do I hope that you can do so for me Naruto. "The boy said as he looked at the blonde hopefully. "I hope you can show them what the strength of will can do and allow a person to overcome any and all obstacles that are in their path."

"You can count on me Bushy Brows." Naruto said giving his friend a thumb's up.

"That is good to hear." Lee said flashing his teeth as he settled into the Nice Guy pose. "I shall cheer for all of you and cheer particularly for you Uzumaki Naruto. If I am not the loudest then, in penance I shall work on my lung capacity and swim 100 laps under the water." The others nodded as they watched the boy leave along with Choji, Haku, and Ino.

"Your teammate's loud." Shikamaru noted.

"That may be, but he's a good ninja." Tenten said in defense of her teammate. "He may not have a lot of tricks, but I'd take him over a dozen ninjutsu type ninja any day." She said confidently as if daring anyone to argue with her on that.

"Whatever, let's get this over with already though." Shikamaru said as he began trudging toward the arena.

"Hey Sakura." Peter said as he looked at the girl that was following after the Nara.

"Yeah what?" Sakura responded turning to look at her teammate.

" You might need this." He said as he tossed her something. Sakura looked at the item and frowned at what she saw. "It's for Gaara." Peter said with a grin. Comprehension dawned on her face as she quickly added it to her equipment belt. Peter took the moment that she was doing that to examine her. She was back in her mini skirt and belly baring shirt from her right shoulder to her left hip she had a belt that was holding what looked like a sword. The saya and sword and tsuka both appeared to be made of wood that was decorated with chains. "Nice addition." He added nodding toward the weapon. Sakura nodded nervously.

The Leaf Gennin all hesitated at the entrance, the dull mummer of the people being heard from all over. "That is a lot of people." Tenten said as she could see all the people that were taking their seats. The others nodded in agreement as they saw how many people had come to see them all compete.

"Move out of my way." Gaara said, as he strode past them and entered the arena with his smirking siblings following alongside of him. The Sand Siblings all casually walked into the arena acting as if they owned the place. People grew silent as they watched the three enter.

"Someone knows how to make an entrance." Peter said, as he observed the reaction of the watching people.

"That is one way to put it." Shino said as he watched the Sand Ninja suspiciously.

"Well come on, lets go." Naruto said defiantly. "We're not going to let those bunch of weirdo's show us up. Particularly not in our own village. Now let's show them what we're made of." Naruto declared as he began confidently walking out into the arena.

"Yeah he's right." Tenten said as her own eyes narrowed in defiance of the crowd.

"Man your annoying." Shikamaru shot back at the blonde.

"Yes, it is better to face our Fate head on." Neji said solemnly.

"You make it sound like we're going to be heading straight into a firing squad." Peter noted wryly as the Leaf ninja all walked out as a group. The image that they represented was different than the one that the Sand Siblings portrayed. While the Sand Ninja gave a symbol of solitary strength even as they walked alongside each other the Leaf Gennin moved as a group the brightly garbed Team 7 leading their companions.

"I think I would have preferred the firing squad." Shikamaru noted to the others.

"Where do you suppose Sasuke-Kun is?" Sakura questioned curiously as her eyes darted all over the place looking for any sign of Sasuke out on the field. The dark haired boy was nowhere to be seen though.

"Maybe he decided that he didn't want to do this after all." Peter said with a shrug. "Decided he wanted to keep his pretty boy face safe from the beating that we would have given him if he had shown up." Sakura glared at Peter for that remark. The masked boy knew that he was safe though since they weren't actually allowed to fight each other until the match started. The pink haired girl shook her fist at him, but didn't do anything while Shikamaru and Naruto snickered into their hands.

All of the ninja began to take stock of the arena that they were in. The arena in the Forest of Death had been bare of anything except a dirt floor and walls to keep any stray shots from hitting anyone. This one was nearly three times as big, had grass, trees, a small pond, and various outcroppings of rocks.

"Take a look." Sakura said nodding toward the screens that were high overhead. Everyone could see images from the recent tests. Their individual fights along with their time in the Forest of Death were up for everyone to see. Peter watched as he crushed Dosu's bracer on one screen while on another he saw Tenten nailing target after target with her blades as they were being attacked by various animals. In another Neji was dealing with Zaku, Sakura was holding off the entire Sound Team, Shikamaru was knocking Hinata into the air and back down, Sasuke was seen sending Kiba sailing across the arena, Gaara almost casually killing an entire Rain Team, Temari summoning Wind that slammed Sai into a wall, Hyo was fighting a giant snake, Kankurō tossing Kabuto to the side with Chakra strings, Naruto creating shadow clones to fight, and Shino creating a wall of insects. They were all there on the screens where their abilities were shown to everyone. They all watched in silence as their various accomplishments were displayed for everyone to see.

"Amazing." Sakura said as she tried to take it all in. The screens all cycled through the various images so that they were all displayed on at least one of the screens in one place or another. The others could only nod their heads in agreement as they watched each other in some of their more impressive take downs or maneuvers that they had managed to perform during the test.

"You see Hayate yet?" Peter questioned the others as he looked around for the Proctor.

"No," Neji returned, "I do not see him at all." The Gennin fell silent as a Jonnin with a sebon needle in his mouth approached the group. The man appeared of average build for a ninja and wore basic Jonnin uniform except for a bandana that had the Leaf head plate on the back.

"Wonder what got him out of this mess." Shikamaru said as he scanned the area as well.

* * *

><p>While the Gennin were marveling at the happenings that they were a part of the Third Hokage was in a small room that was used as a discussion room. Around him were the various ninja as they prepared for the last orders before the Tournament started. "All the ANBU that have been stationed in the Stadium are in place." One ninja reported.<p>

"The Aburame Clan has reported that they have found the Sand and Sound forces about twenty minutes away from the main gate." Another Ninja said pointing to a map that showed the village and the surrounding area. They've started a slow drain, so they won't be at top condition. When the attack does start, they'll move to the forest area within and keep them busy there. The original Ino-Shika-Cho will be patrolling the market area with several support teams. The rest of the Yamanaka Clan will be in charge of prisoners, the Inuzuka Clan and their Dogs will be patrolling the rooftops and forests the Akimichi Clans will be supporting the Yakumo Clan in adding muscle to their genjutsu attacks at the main gates. Jiraiya will be at the ANBU response house ready to head whatever way it is that he needs to go. The Hyūga Clan have donated several spotters for various positions around the various gates."

"Good however I think we may have to accept the reality that its likely to be a quick and brutal strike." The Third warned them. "They know that we will have the Hyūga's and Yakumo's on defense duty. Send some of the genjutsu users to the Ninja Academy as well. We need to insure that we do not lose any of our future."

"Yes sir, I will be directing things from the Hokage tower of course." Ibiki said as he pointed to where he would be. "I'll command the forces as a whole for this fight, while Nara Shikaku leads the counter attack that we'll be staging from the market area."

"Good you do that." The Third said as he tried to think of any other possibilities on what may or may not happen in the coming fight. It was times like this that he missed the Uchiha Clan police force. They had been one of the largest Clans in the village and many of the guard positions would have been filled by them while the rest of the ninja were used as the counter force. Still there was no use wishing for something he could not have. "I want all units to be on the lookout for Orochimaru Code Name: Snakeskin. You are not engage unless you have no other choice only Jiraiya or myself stand a chance against a ninja of his caliber. If you feel that you don't have a choice and that you must engage Snakeskin then you had best do it as a team I will not have you throw your lives away needlessly. The same orders are included with the Kazekage." The various ninja nodded their understanding of the command as they tried to figure out what could happen next.

As the assignments went out each ninja prepared to do their part to protect their home. Soon all that was left was Anko. The Hokage waited until the room had cleared of most of the other ninja before he focused on the young woman. "Anko, I wish that I could send you out into the field but this is a situation that is too personal. Your willingness to use a suicide jutsu on your first meeting with Orochimaru makes me wonder if you are really ready for this fight."

"Lord Hokage, no one is as able to deal with Orochimaru as I am." Anko said in her defense. "I can bring him down before he kills to many." She said hopefully. "I'm one of the only ninja you have that could do the job."

The Third shook his head. "Even if there were a dozen of you I doubt that you would be able to last very long against Orochimaru." He told her bluntly while ignoring the determined look that was on her face.

"As his student I should be the one to stop him though." Anko said not about to back down just yet.

"And as his teacher I should be the one to do it, and since Jiraiya is his former teammate it is his duty as well. Our claim happens to be greater than yours is." The Third informed her in a tone that brooked no argument." Your job will be to protect the civilians and academy students it will be up to you to stop him if we fail so you must be ready to protect the people of the village."

The Kunochi looked somewhat rebellious, but nodded head. "Very well Lord Hokage. If Orochimaru manages to defeat both you and Lord Jiraiya I shall lead the people of the leaf to safety."

"That is all that I can ask of you." The Third said. He stared out the window wondering if this would be his last day. "Come, we each have our own duties to get to." He said as he gathered his hat while Anko took off through one of the secret exits.

The Third adjusted his robes before he walked out of the building he was now on a balcony. Two chairs had been set up to oversee the arena down below them. One was for him while the other was for the Kazekage. He had advised the Fire Daimyo that this was not going to be a tournament that he wanted to be a part of unless he wanted to risk war with his kinsman because of the attacking ninja. One it had all been explained to him the Daimyo had agreed with the suggestion that he was needed elsewhere and went traveling to other areas. Not having to worry about the Lord of the Land did make things easier as it meant he only had to worry about himself on the balcony. He looked down at the assembled ninja with a smile as he saw that all of them were now ready for the fight. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen but that was merely to be expected since it was a part of the security efforts that they had prepared. As long as the boy was working with Danzo and those of like mind it was going to be more subtle than some ninja might be prepared for. Sasuke would remain unavailable and unseen until the very last moment. It would keep his former student guessing as to just where it was that the Uchiha boy was. Every moment that they could buy for the Aburame Clan would give them more time to get into place. Most years he had some of the Jonnin instructors spar if it wasn't for the likelihood that they would need all their strength he might have considered allowing Guy and Kakashi a chance to go at it. Unfortunately those two sometimes had trouble containing themselves.

He greeted the Kazekage, the two leaders exchanged pleasantries with each other while eyeing the two guards that each had on the balcony with each other and as he sat down so that they could both watch the upcoming fight. It was odd for the man to cover his face as he had, but there was no way that he could prove that there was something off about the man before him. The fact that he could so calmly talk to him though while his and Orochimaru's forces prepared to attack him spoke of his calm. He suspected that the cloth was there to help hide his emotions.

After the Kazekage was comfortable the Third then approached the edge of the balcony. "Welcome all," he called out, "and our deepest thanks for coming to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this year's Chunnin selection. We have come to the final competition between the twelve candidates that made it through all the previous tests. We ask that no one leave until all the matches have been completed. Now everyone enjoy." The Hokage ignored the cheers as he took in the various spectators. There were a handful of Leaf and Sand ninja scattered throughout the crowd he could also see some people with Shinobi training that were watching intently. Whether they were Sound, Sand, or simply Ninja from another Village inspecting potential threats he hoped that they didn't try anything foolish.

Come what may though, it was time for the Leaf to stand against whatever it was that his former student had prepared for his assault on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was time to show Orochimaru what the true Will of Fire looked like and how those that embraced its teaching reacted to having their home attacked. There was a reason that they were considered **the** strongest of the Hidden Villages, and it was time to remind people why they had that title.


	37. Chunnin Finals

Once again I disclaim any and all ownership rights to any of the characters being used.

* * *

><p>As the crowd cheered in anticipation the Jonnin with a sebon needle resting between his teeth turned to face the Gennin. "I am Genma Shiranui. and I will be your proctor today. Hayate Gekkō is unable to continue his duties as Proctor and so the duty fell to me. As a reminder, here is who you will each be fighting." He added as he flashed a paper at the group with the way the fights were set up. "Now listen up. While the grounds are different, the rules are the same as before. There are no rules. The match continues until one candidate acknowledges defeat or dies. That being said if I determine that a match is over I can step in at any time." He warned the group. "And no arguments permitted." He said while letting loose a blast of killer intent at the group. "Understood?" He demanded. "The first opponents will therefore be: Aburame-Parker Peter and Hyo. Those two stay, the rest of you need to go to the waiting area."<p>

"But Hyo isn't even here." Naruto interrupted.

"Actually he is behind you." Neji said calmly causing Naruto to jump in surprise as he finally noticed the black garbed boy that had seemingly appeared from out of the very shadows themselves.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto demanded in annoyance. "And where the hell is Sasuke?"

"Not now Naruto." Peter said as he nodded to the other Gennin that were heading off to a side entrance to the rest of the stadium.

"Fine, kick his ass." Naruto said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah beat him." Sakura said with a smile.

Tenten smirked at him. "I hope you win, cause I want a chance to go at you." The bun headed girl said.

Peter nodded his head in understanding of the order. Once everyone was cleared the two boys took up their positions. The screens around them changed to show just Hyo and Peter as they had advanced through the test. Some of the people began to cheer as they saw who the fighters were going to be. They could even hear people calling out bets on who they thought would win.

"I'll give you even odds on the masked pair." Someone called out.

Genma moved into position as well and then began introductions since this was an official match. "Hyō, Gennin student of Jonnin Aburame Torune, the Killing Touch Ninja, and member of Team 1 of Konoha. The rules are simple, you may use any ninutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal as long as you do not break any of the rules of combat do you have any reason not to fight against Aburame Parker Peter of Team 7? "

"I will fight him." Hyo returned emotionlessly.

Genma nodded his head in approval of the answer before turning to the other fighter. "Aburame-Parker Peter, Gennin student of the Jonnin Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja, and member of Team 7 of Konoha. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Hyo of Team 1?"

"None at all. Besides, these exams aren't big enough for two masked ninja." Peter returned getting several excited catcalls.

Genma ignored the excitement the crowed was feeling and focused on his job. "Very well then, as the proctor for the final round of the Chunin exams. Begin." Hayate said as he stepped back and watched the two.

"Let's get this thing started." Peter said. "I've got to win this thing if for no other reason than I've got two ladies that told me to win and if you know anything about girls it's that when they tell you to do something its usually a good idea to do what they say. Particularly the ones that have sharp pointed objects on them. So in the words of so many others before us. Let's dance."

Hyo nodded as he drew his tanto blade out. Peter raised his arms in preparation drawing a kunai just in case.

The boy began with making quick swiping movements at Peter. Peter laughed as he bounced around the other boy. Each strike was dodged with a fluid grace that had many people watching with a critical eyes as Peter seemed to move out of the way at just the last moment each time. "You do realize that the idea is to hit me with that thing right?" Peter joked as the boy missed once again. "With the way that your swinging that pig sticker of yours though, one would almost think that you were having more fun making near useless attempts to put your overgrown skewer through me."

Hyo stayed silent as usual though he did reach into his belt and retrieve several kunai the next time he swung his tanto at Peter he threw the blades.

Peter easily blocked the blades with his bracer even as he dodged the sword. "Come on your going to have to try harder than that." The masked figure said as he dodged another swing. He grabbed the other boy by the wrist and pivoted on his heel sending the dark clothed ninja flying. Peter took off after the boy even as he landed on the ground. The next few moments were furious as Peter and Hyo went at each other. While neither boy was using any ninjutsu the two boys were in a deadly contest and if one were to make a mistake either one or both of them could suffer. Peter ducked, and cartwheeled away from the other boy. "As fun as this is, I think we're both warmed up." Peter told the dark clothed boy.

Hyo nodded and seemed to disappear right before Peter's eyes.

"The chameleon jutsu huh?" Peter said as he moved around before finding a spot to stand. "Is that your plan, to use your superior stealth abilities and catch me before I'm aware of what's going on?" Peter moved into a kneeling position as he tried to figure out where his silent opponent had vanished to.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru complained as his own eyes searched for the elusive Hyo. "Neither of them are fighting the way that they did in the preliminaries."

"You are correct." Shino said as he studied the battlefield. "Before both of them were intent on ending the fight as swiftly and brutally as possible. The two of them are now using stealth and precision as their methods of attacks. By changing their tactics they make themselves wild cards whoever fights them next won't know if they're going to go all out at them or use a more stealthy style."

"What could cause the both of them to change their fighting styles so completely though?" Shikamaru questioned. The Aburame merely shrugged as he continued to watch as his clansman tried to find the elusive Hyo.

Peter sighed as he continued being still, he knew that the other boy wanted him to move around and do something foolish. He needed to conserve himself and see what the other boy might try. Besides, he had a few tricks up his sleeves when it came to these kinds of situations. He just had to let the other boy strike first and he would know precisely where his opponent was. He closed his eyes and did his best to tune out the various other sensations that were around him. He could feel his spider sense marking Gaara already as a threat and they hadn't even met up yet. He tried to compress the threatening feeling and detect a threat that was closer to him than the Sand Ninja was. Ignoring the boy was harder than he thought it would be though. The sounds that the crowd were making weren't helping the situation all that much either. He was considering moving when his senses blared and he twisted to the side in time to see a pair of shuriken flash by him even as he was firing web nets in the direction that the blades had come from. The nets missed and somehow Hyo was still able to remain unseen and unheard. It was as if the other boy was incapable of making a sound when he didn't want to.

"Okay I'm impressed with your disappearing act, I really am." Peter said even as his mind wandered to the image of a buxom blonde woman in a blue body suit that seemed to appear and disappear on command. Peter wasn't sure but he thought he might actually have traded a kiss or two with her as well. "But you're going to have to come out some time."

More blades were his answer, but Peter didn't even bother with dodging this time as he blocked the weapons with one arm while throwing his own kunai in response. His own blades missed and he couldn't even tell if he was aiming in the right direction.

"You need to do more than throw some blades at me Hyo." Peter called out. "You're never going to win like this." His senses suddenly screamed at him and he dodged to the side even as he felt the breeze from Hyo's tanto. "Finally decided to get in close huh?" Peter asked as he raised his arm and everyone heard a clang and saw a spark of metal striking metal.

"No way." Shikamaru complained. "Did he really just block an invisible attack?"

"What, did you already forget about Peter's ability to detect unseen attacks?" Sakura questioned the Nara boy.

"I thought that was just him keeping ahead of them somehow though?" The Nara said as he watched the other boy seem to wave his arms around in an odd manner almost as if he was shadow sparring. The fact that there was a clang of metal and a flash of spark was the only cue that there was more going on out there than was apparent.

"You really shouldn't be so shy." Peter said calmly, as he finally locked the short sword with his bracer. His superior strength speed and spider sense made the blows extremely easy to counter. With a twist he felt the weapon go into the air he performed a kick that sent the boy flying . He looked up and caught the incoming and now visible sword. "Nice craftsmanship." He noted, he then flung the sword away and everyone watched as the blade sunk into one of the trees all the way up to the hilt leaving it impossible for an easy draw. People cheered excitedly as they saw the blade do that.

Peter raised his arms and blocked more kunai. The other boy seemed to have learned his lesson on confronting Peter directly. Peter grinned as he raised his arms in the direction of the blades and fired. A giant web appeared overhead and fell to the ground . Everyone could see Hyo's struggling form as he tried to slice himself out of the web that had revealed his position. "Say good night Gracie." Peter said as he charged at the boy and punched him hard. People winced as they heard a cracking sound. Peter uncovered his target to show the unconscious Hyo.

Genema nodded his approval even as he noted the broken jaw that the other boy had." By a knockout, Aburame Parker Peter wins." The Jonnin informed all the people. There were several cheers at this as Peter was finally declared winner. Peter gave a bow to the crowed playing them up. "Thank you one and all folks you've been a wonderful audience."

Genema allowed the boy to continue as the medic ninja were hustling the unconscious Hyo away. Once they were done though he shooed Peter away. "For our next match we have Aburame Shino of the Leaf Village and Kankurō of the Sand Village. If the two of you would please make your way down here." The Jonnin requested. After he called the names video began showing of the two fighters. Kankurō's easy victory over Kabuto and Shino's test of strength against Lee.

Kankurō shook his head. "Proctor, I withdraw." He informed the Leaf Jonnin. Several of the people gave boos at this, but there was nothing that anyone could say or do to make the dark clothed Sand Ninja fight if he didn't want to.

"As you wish." Genema said. "By forfeit I declare Aburame Shino the winner." He called out. Shino who had been ready to step out into the arena looked on impassively as he was declared the victor of a fight he didn't win.

"Don't sweat it, you'll get your chance." Peter assured the Clan Heir. "You just need to think how you're going to beat Naruto or the Sand Princess." He said nodding towards the two blondes that had yet to fight.

"I want to prove my strength though." Shino said stiffly. "I feel as if I didn't earn my place as the rest of you did. All I did was accept the withdrawal of my enemy."

"Look, I know you want to prove yourself, but there are things that you can't control." Peter returned to him. "For now, you need to accept it and move on though." Peter couldn't believe that his usually calm and collected Clansman was acting so insulted over the free pass he had received. "I guess we know just how tough you really are now though." Peter added in as he looked at the Puppet User. "If you're too scared to face Shino in combat I guess we know what you're really like. Pretty sad when you consider all of the trash talk that you were giving us over the past month and half though."

"Yeah," Naruto said in annoyance. "I was hoping to watch Shino wipe the floor with you. I guess now we know who the real weakling is." He jeered at the boy. The other Leaf ninja all mumbled their agreement, while the Sand Ninja ignored the young ninja.

"A wise Shinobi knows when to engage and when to wait." Shino said in acceptance.

"Very well then," Genema said as he continued on. "The next fighters are Nara Shikamaru of the Leaf, and Hyūga Neji of the Leaf please join me."

"Huh, why couldn't I get the easy win like you?" Shikamaru complained as he joined his opponent in walking out." No, instead I get the Rookie of the Year." The boy continued to grumble.

Genema ignored the complaints of one boy and the stoic silence of the other. "Neji Hyūga Gennin student of Jonnin Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, and member of Team Guy of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Nara Shikamru?"

"I do not." Neji returned to him.

"Shikamaru Nara Gennin student of Jonnin Saratobi Asuma, the Former Fire Guardian of the Fire Daimyo, and member of Team 10 of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Hyūga Neji?"

"That depends, would it get me out of the fight if I were to surrender now?" Shikamaru returned to the man.

"Don't you dare Shikamaru!" Ino shouted from the stands. "If you do that I'll tell your mom that you have to take me shopping."

Shikamaru shivered at that. "On second thought fighting doesn't sound so bad after all." He said quickly.

"Smart kid." Genema said. "Trust me, my Jonnin-Sensei used to date her mother."

"That bad?" Shikamaru questioned

"Let's just say that he got lots of endurance training during her shopping trips." Genma returned in grim amusement.

"Great, and Ino's too much like her mother for me to chance it." Shikamaru grumbled. "Man she's a troublesome woman."

"So you in kid?" Genma asked one final time.

"Yeah, yeah I'm in." Shikamaru said as he accepted the fight.

"Then begin." Genma said as he stepped back so that the pair could go at each other. The crowd watched in anticipation. Shikamru was a long range to mid-range fighter while Neji was a close range fighter. There was also the fact that Shikamaru had already managed to beat Hinata, on the other hand Neji had been Rookie of the Year and had beaten Zaku who was also a long range fighter. This made the fight capable of going almost any way possible.

Shikamaru and Neji stared at each other across the field waiting for each other to make the first move. Neji was in the first position of the Gentle Fist Style from which he could either attack or defend himself as needed without worrying about wasting a single movement. Shikamaru on the other hand had yet to take his hands out of his pockets and was in a slouched position. The pair continued to stare at each other each waiting for the other to make some sort of move one way or the other.

"So are you going to attack or not?" Neji questioned with interest as he studied the other boy's position and stance. "It will be the only chance that you have of launching an attack before Fate shows me as the winner." He warned the Nara.

"Yeah, well we'll just have to wait and see about whether fate has anything to say about it." Shikamaru returned to the older boy grimly as he scratched the back of his head. "You can come over here and show me what you got though. I mean I already took your cousin down, what's one more of your clan?" He goaded the other boy.

Neji scoffed in contempt at his attempts to rile him up. "Despite being the Clan Heiress, Hinata is not as skilled in the shinobi arts as I am. She particularly lacking when it comes to using the Gentle Fist Jūken and in the use of the Byakugan." He informed his opponent scornfully.

Hinata blushed deeply as she heard herself being mentioned in the fight. She was shamed by the way that her cousin spoke of her though. She did her best to ignore the steely eyed gaze of her father as her Clansman spoke his opinion on her.

Hiashi sighed as he watched his nephew. The boy was so angry over his lot that he was spewing all sorts of bile. The loss of his father was evidentially starting to take its toll on the boy. He needed to do something about him though before the Clan Elders did though. The boy lived up to his reputation as a prodigy. Neji was just as skilled as his father had been before him when he was that age. In fact the boy might actually be even better than his father. It would be awful if the elders thought he needed disciplining. He used some of his influence to keep the boy relatively safe it would appear he might need to take a more active role in his training if only to protect him. It was the very least that he owed his brother. He was also disappointed to hear how badly his daughter was faring as well, but that just meant more training for her.

The two Gennin finally began, and it was one of the more interesting fights. Shikamaru and Neji each fought hard and brutally against each other. The fight had gone back and forth several times as the two combat methods were employed against each other. Taijutsu and Ninjutsu had been used in great excess as each tried to overpower the other. Each boy dancing around each other darting and out of each other as Shikamru tried to dodge the Gentle Fist and Neji tried to avoid the shadows that Shikamru threw.

The two had proved to be equally matched though and the match ended in a tie.

Using the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shikamaru had managed to finally catch Neji. Using the Jutsu he had managed to tangle the older boy's robes up before releasing him. Neji had recovered fast than anyone had expected though, and while Shikamaru had been drawing something Neji was in his face.

Neji had used the 64 Palms Jutsu effectively disabling Shikamaru from being a threat. Shikamaru had merely grinned as he opened his hands and let all of the gas pellets he had been holding tumble out.

Neji had been so confident in his win that he reacted slower than he normally would have. When the gas pellets broke open and released their clouds Neji had performed the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Jutsu. As this Jutsu was supposed to be a main house defense it was all the more impressive. The energy from the Jutsu had picked Shikamaru up and thrown him into a nearby tree. Neji on the other hand hadn't reacted quickly enough, and had inhaled too much of the gas and toppled over.

Genma had inspected both boys to insure that they were alive. "Due to the fact that this is a double knockout as the Proctor for this exam I declare this match to be a draw." He said as the medics rushed in to gather the boys up. The pair were already showing signs of returning to consciousness as they were hustled away even as they were being worked on.

"Impressive, by all rights the Hyūga should have won that match." Temari said as she watched the pair of Leaf Ninja be taken to the med station. "The fool knew he couldn't win straight up though and decided to take both of them out at the same time and completed his mission." She said in grudging approval. "If he had only managed to stay conscious for a minute or two after the gas dealt with the Hyūga he would have won."

"Careful there, you might start thinking that we're not all useless weakling or even all that bad." Peter mockingly told the girl.

"Hardly." Temari returned scathingly. "You're all still a bunch of trash." She assured him.

"And yet it was your brother that didn't have it in him to face off with a Leaf Ninja, so what does that make you?" Peter returned causing the Sand Ninjas to glare back. The group turned back to the proctor as they waited for him to call the names of the next brackett.

Genma looked at the crowd for a moment before speaking. "Will Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf and Temari of the Sand come here. "

"Good luck Naruto." Sakura told her teammate, "do what you have to too win."

"You heard the lady." Peter said. "Two ninja enter, one ninja leave. Make sure that you're the one that leaves all right?" He told his friend switching from jovial to serious.

"Heh don't worry I'll win. Believe it. He assured his team before following Temari out.

"He doesn't stand a chance does he?" Shino noted as he watched the brightly colored boy leave.

"Don't count Naruto out yet." Sakura said defensively. "Naruto has shown that he has some skills already."

"Yeah, besides Naruto doesn't know what it means to quit." Peter said in agreement. "He may be an idiot, a loud mouth, and an all around knucklehead, but he's one that won't stop no matter what. Like our Clan, he attacks with his full force and no matter how much you grind him down he always come back for more."

Shino nodded as he watched Naruto speculatively as he headed towards the fight. It no longer seemed as if he was walking heedlessly into his doom but was rather marching with the determination that any queen would be proud of in her young. It was so odd to consider Naruto that way. While Naruto wasn't the best student, he was also not the worst. However there was a consensus amongst most that he wasn't worth the time to work or train with. It gave him a rather unique strength.

The two blondes walked out into the arena to the cheers of the people. The pair couldn't be any farther apart from each other. Temari was cool and collected, while Naruto was a shaking ball of nervous energy. As the pair walked people saw images of Temari almost casually defeating Sai with her war fan on the other screens people were watching the Uzumaki Barrage as it was used to take down a older and larger opponent.

The pair each took a spot on either side of Genma. The Jonnin nodded his approval to them. Uzumaki Naruto Gennin student of the Jonnin Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja, member of Team 7 and Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Temari of Suna?"

"Not a one". Naruto said confidently.

"And you Temari, Gennin student of Jonnin Baki of the Blade of Wind, member of Team Sand, and Ninja of Sunagakure no Sato. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha?"

"You almost make it sound like he's going to be a problem for me." Temari returned contemptuously. "Of course I'll fight the little colorblind Leaf Brat."

Naruto glared at the girl with determination, but amazingly held his tongue though his fist was shaking anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"Begin." Genma said as he stepped back.

Temari smirked at Naruto. "I hope you're ready to lose." She said as she flipped her fan open. "Because I'm about to blow you away."

"Yeah, yeah you sound like a bunch of hot air to me." Naruto returned to the girl as he pulled several kunai out and threw them even as he rushed at her.

"We'll see about that." Termari said. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She called, as she swung the fan. The blades suddenly reversed direction as they went rushing back at Naruto. The blonde deflected the blades only to get caught by the Jutsu which sent him flying back. Naruto winced as he felt the small cuts that had slashed through him. It was like having a dozen small paper cuts all over his face. With his healing factor stitching his wounds up it was even worse as he felt the pain of the skin stitching itself back together. Ignoring the pain he charged at the girl again.

"You don't learn do you?" An amused Temari asked, as she watched the brightly clad figure come charging at her again. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Another blast of wind rushed toward Naruto.

Naruto grinned mischievously as he focused his chakra and suddenly rocketed up and over the Jutsu and slammed his foot into the shoulder of surprised Temari sending her flying away.

"What was that?" A shocked Ino demanded from where she was sitting alongside of Lee. "How did he manage to dodge that?"

"Impressive." Kakashi noted from where he was standing. "He used his mistakes in learning tree walking to develop a counter for the Wind Scythe Jutsu." The ninja around Kakashi gaped as they mentally ran through the counter and even saw the small gouges in the ground where he had pushed himself up. * "While less controllable than some methods, the sheer force and power of it is more in Naruto's style." He admitted, proud of what his often overlooked student had managed.

"Let's do this." Naruto said as he formed the seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." As he said that fifty copies of Naruto suddenly appeared in a half circle around the girl. "Take her out." Naruto shouted and the clones all began rushing the girl.

Temari growled as she began swinging her fan from side to side in an attempt to batter all of the clones away. It was like fighting Gaara's waves of sand, they came at you from all directions and no matter how many of them a person seemed to stop there was always more. She hadn't thought that there was anyone that fought like her brother, but these countless waves would be the end of her if she didn't think of some sort of counter. She had to scatter the attack and then go in for the quick takedown. She had tried similar maneuvers against Gaara, and while some of them had been close she had never been able to crack his armor in time. She doubted that this guy could keep it up as long as Gaara, and he didn't have her brother's armor or chakra reserves either. Those differences would make things much easier.

Leaping into the air she landed on the branch of one of the only trees and she saw that despite her whittling the clones down there were actually many more of them than when the whole thing started. Now instead of the original 50 copies of the blonde boy she was looking at what appeared to be 300 copies. What's more the way that they were attacking her in waves, it was like fighting a one man army. He really could spend the time in throwing clone after clone after her. She needed to end this quickly though before things got out of hand. Originally she had thought to prolong the fight, give the army the time to prepare but now she was going to be lucky to survive the incoming onslaught. If she was going to win this, then she needed a swift end. Fortunately she knew just the attack. "Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!" She called out as used a much stronger powered attack.

The wind flew all around and she smirked as she saw the various clones being destroyed by her attack once the arena had been cleared she leaped down elegantly and waltzed over to a bleeding Naruto. "Despite all that time you had that was all that you could do?" She said mockingly. "I have to admit I was hoping for something more. After that preliminary fight I was hoping for something better. I guess that was just a fluke though."

"Not hardly." Naruto returned, suddenly several Naruto's popped out of the ground only to be caught by the closed fan as it was used as a staff.

"Really did you expect that to work? I mean you used the tunneling trick to win your last fight." Temari said condemningly.

"It doesn't matter what you say, or what you do." Naruto said from where he was sitting as he was working on pushing himself up. "I never give up and I never give in. You think that you're so tough? When people see me I know that they think that I'm something of a fool, but I'm also the last thing that they're going to see when I'm victorious. You, don't have what it takes to beat me. You don't have it in you. "

Naruto rose to his feet and Temari was slightly unnerved by the sheer determination that shone in the young boy's eyes. It was as if she could sense her upcoming destruction. This was worse and better than being around Gaara.

The crowed began leaning forward in anticipation as Narutos speech affected each of them in different ways. The Hokage smiled as he saw the way that Naruto had the people inspired in his next move. The boy truly had a flair for leadership. It would seem that the Village Hidden in the Leaves was going to have a proud successor in the years to come.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called. Suddenly there were several Naruto surrounding Temari. They then began running around the girl who was darting her head back and forth trying to focus on one version or the other. Suddenly they all darted forward and caught her with several hits knocking the Sand Princess to the ground.

Temari huffed a bit from the ground she could keep going and might even beat the Leaf Brat down. The only problem with that plan though it would take all of her chakra and even then she wasn't guaranteed a win. Only Gaara had ever been like this to her. She had to save her energy for the attack it was her job to protect Gaara during his transformation. She wasn't going to let some Leaf Brat get the better of her though.

"Die weakling." She snarled as she came back up slamming her war fan into the gut of Naruto causing the boy to cough up some blood.

"I won't give up." Naruto said as he rushed forward and as Temari swung her fan again Naruto used his rocket evasion technique to dodge the strike and come in behind Temari. With a hard punch he caught Temari in the small of her back as he used the nerve punch to disable the kunochi's legs.

Temari yelped in surprise as her legs gave out and she found herself helpless. "What, but how?" Temari said as she tried to lift herself up.

"Sakura's not the only one who was taught where the nerves are." Naruto returned with a grin before finished her off as she was trying to get feeling back into her legs with a punch. Naruto huffed as he saw Temari fall to the ground in a heap.

Everyone was stunned as they saw that the boy had actually managed to beat Temari,"The winner of the match is Uzummak Naruto." Genma said.

On hearing that Naruto cheered and the crowd answered in excitement as they saw the boy run around in excitement over his latest win.

"Hmm, well now that's still two for me so far." Kakashi noted as he needled the competitive Guy as they watched Naruto accept his cheers.

Guy glared at his rival for a moment before a knowing smirk came over his face. "That is true my dear rival, however we will soon have our Kunochi's do in battle and we will see just who is the winner of that round is." He said in a self-assured knowing tone. "Then shall my Weapon User deal with your Cherry Blossom." He proclaimed loudly.

"We shall see." Kakashi said as he turned to the match while Guy glared angrily at the other Jonnin.

"As Uchiha Sasuke has yet to arrive we will save his match until the end." Genma said. "However if he does not show by then he will have been considered a forfeit and Gaara of the Desert will be declared the winner." Everyone nodded their acceptance of this.

Before anything else could be said though Sasuke appeared in the middle of the arena. "You're late." Genma noted to the Uchiha.

"Sorry." Sasuke said without any sincerity or respect.

Genma frowned at the boy but nodded his head in acceptance. "Gaara of the Desert, if you would join us?" He requested. A small swirl of Sand and Gaara appeared before them.

Genma turned away from Sasuke and started with the Sand Ninja. "Gaara of the Desert Gennin student of Jonnin Baki of the Blade of Wind, and member of Team Sand of Sunagakure no Sato. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal that you deem necessary to win. Do you have any reason not to fight against Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha?"

"Hurry up so I can kill him already." Gaara growled, "his blood is calling out to mother."

Genma ignored the comment before he turned to the other boy. Uchiha Sasuke, Gennin student of Aburame Torune, the Killing Touch Ninja and member of Team 1 of Konohagakure no Sato. The rules are simple, you may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu in your arsenal to defeat your opponent. Do you have any reason not to fight against Gaara of the Sand of Suna?"

"Let's do this." Sasuke returned confidently.

Begin. Genma said as he blurred away. As soon as the words were spoken Gaara's sand came flying out of its urn and Sasuke moved forward. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He called as he peppered the defensive wall of his opponent. Coming back down he swung at the wall with a kunai. The wall blocked the attack, but Sasuke back flipped away before the sand could grasp him. The sand spat the kunai back at Sasuke who caught the weapon in his hand. He quickly renewed his attack by rushing around the boy. Striking at him where he could. As they watched though they saw that some of his blows were breaking through.

"Someone taught him how to move beyond the normal speed of ninja." Kakashi noted as they watched the boy. "It's similar to your own fighting style, but lacks some of the finesse that you and Lee have as well."

Guy nodded in grim acceptance as they watched the figure bounce from side to side trying to find an opening in the sand. They all watched as Sasuke then proceeded to amazingly toss Gaara from one side of the arena to the other. It was obvious that it was taking everything that he possessed to blast through or around Gaara's near impenetrable defense but he was still doing it somehow.

Gaara countered by have the sand form in a ball around him. Sasuje tried to batter away at it but every time he tried that he was met with spikes that tried to impale him and his own blades merely bounced off. It was currently a draw as Sasuke couldn't break iin with his taijutsu but Gaara couldn't launch an effective counterstrike while all of his sand was being used to protect him either.

"That's not going to help you." Sasuke said smugly as he went through several hand signs. "Lightning Style: Four-Pillar Trap!" Four pillars of earth rose out of the ground and surrounded Gaara. Sasuke then grinned as he watched the lighting charge around each of the pillars before blasting away into the sand orb that Gaara had retreated into. "I told you Gaara, I'm going to rip that Sand armor right off of you!" Sasuke shouted at the ninja.

"I wonder if he realizes that all of his training is also a message." Kakashi said as he watched the red eyed boy. "A sharringan user that has lightning chakra. If this is the best kind of audition that Danzo and the Council can come with then they are going to be sorely disappointed. I'm still perfectly happy with the team that I have."

"True, but what if they are trying to show what they can do without your help though?" Guy questioned curiously. Trying to convince you to become interested I the training due to the fact that he really is so good."

"Then I must admire their work and then check on my students that have already won. Isn't that right Naruto?" Kakashi asked as the blonde came around the corner while helping Shikamaru who was leaning on the winner. "I'm surprised to see you here Shikamaru." The Jonnin admitted." I thought you would have been enjoying the comfort of a bed."

"I couldn't see the clouds." Shikamaru said with a shrug as he took a nearby seat nodding greetings to his own team that were seated nearby." Besides, Neji's uncle came by to talk to him and it seemed like a kind of private conversation so I thought I'd come out here where I wasn't bothering anyone."

"Where is Peter?" Kakashi asked.

"He said he wanted to get a different angle on the fight." Naruto said with a shrug. The others nodded their acceptance as they returned to watching the fight below them.

Sasuke watched satisfaction as the lighting punched through the orb and he could hear Gaara scream in shock and pain. As everyone's attention was on the uncomprehending screams of Gaara few noticed as the genjutsu fell over the people in the arena. While the various people were put to sleep the ninja did their best to fight the effects of the attack. A smoke bomb went off from the Kage balcony sending a cloud of smoke that hid the Kages from view.

The Sound/Sand invasion of the Leaf Village had begun.

* * *

><p>*Didn't realize till about halfway through that I basically had Naruto mimic Speedball's powers in dodging Temari.<p>

* * *

><p>And now another story arc is completed and we enter the Invasion Arc next. No idea when that will be though.<p> 


	38. Chase Scene

And we're back with a brand new chapter. Would have been two on Friday but my computer lost the other one. We now start the Invasion of Konoha Arc. FYI I made a mistake and skipped a chapter so there's a chapter right before the training part you may want to read.

* * *

><p>Peter watched silently as Sasuke and Gaara fought each other. As much as he disliked the Uchiha heir, he had to admit that the boy was really giving the Sand user a run for his money with his constant attacks. He was fast, not as fast as Lee or even himself but he still had some pretty impressive speed. He was disrupted from watching the fight as his spider sense gave a minor buzz about a minor threat. He began to let his eyes wander around searching for the threat and noticed what looked like several feathers began to rain down on the arena. He was confused as to who could have done something like this and why. It wasn't until he noticed that several people were beginning to fall asleep that he understood. A genjutsu. He noted as he made a sign and began working on trying to break the hold that it had on him. He was still working on it when he felt several stinging sensations. He looked down at his hands to see several bugs flying away from him. The bites along with his own efforts was enough for him to throw off the rest of the genjutsu.<p>

He groaned as he came to the genjutsu had really knocked him for a loop. As he climbed to his feet he looked around to see what he could do to help. Kiba was running off with Tenten and Neji, Ino and Choji were strapping on discarded weapon packs and helping some Chunnin herd civilians through the exits, Sai and Hyo were helping the Sensei's in battling ninja, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were chasing after what looked like Sasuke and the Sand Gennin. He saw Shino was heading after the group as well. He also noticed that a group of Sound Ninja were going after the two groups as well. If Gaara managed to do whatever it could break their defenses they had to stop the redhead from whatever it was that they had planned.

Peter sighed as he thought about what had just happened. Shino's competitive streak and need to prove himself had just activated again. One of these days that pride of Shino's was going to get him killed or severely wounded. If he knew the other boy as well as he believed he did then he was pretty sure that the Clan Heir was wanting to start that match with the Puppet Gennin. He might as well back his Clansman up as it wasn't likely that the other boy was going to stop for help elsewhere.

"Yo Shino, wait up!" Peter shouted as he leaped after the other boy. "Scuse me, pardon me." He said as he bounced off of the bodies of various sound ninja who were tossed to the side. He snagged one ninja with his webbing. "Here's a little something I like to call the around the world." He said as he pivoted on his heel while using the ninja he had grabbed as a weapons slamming him into several other ninja he then released his hold and let his opponent slam into a wall. He then rushed to Shino's side.

Kakashi nodded his approval at the actions of his student which broke the formation of the Sound Ninja and created his own brand of chaos amongst their ranks. He was glad that he was able to point that chaos at his enemies. With their group now broken they now had a better chance of dealing with the invading group. "Asuma support the Gennin in the forest, Guy and I will lead the rest of the forces here in the arena." He commanded as the senior Jonnin of the group. "Kurenai. I want you to search through the arena and find any unconscious Leaf Ninja and get them awake. It is our job to keep the forces occupied here before they can try anything else. We must protect the people, village, and nobles from harm though. The ANBU are dealing with the protection of the Hokage." He added noting the group of robed ninja on the roof. The other Jonnin nodded as they began to move under the command of the former student of the 4th and former Anbu.

He turned to look at the other assembled Gennin that were awaiting their orders. The masked ninja decided to make some command decisions. "Haku, consider your probationary condition temporarily canceled. You're now on full combat status so back Peter up." He told his part time student. The robed ninja nodded and dashed after the disappearing figures. "Ino, Choji assists Kurenai with finding any other Leaf Shinobi and wake them up." He ordered getting nods as the pair dashed after the woman. "Guy, let's get to work." The taller man nodded as they began attacking the various Sound Shinobi that had forced their way into their village and were attacking.

Shino cocked an eyebrow on seeing his clansman landing at his side. "What are you doing here?" he demanded slipping slightly out of his usual monotone.

"You mean besides not letting you go after that guy halfcocked?" Peter questioned in amusement, as he fired webbing into another group of Sound Ninja Webbing covering their faces allowing the Leaf Ninja to take advantage of the distractions he was causing. "We really don't have the time to argue about it so I thought that it would be easier to just back you up while you prepare to deal with puppet boy." Peter returned to the other boy. "Besides, my team is up ahead and they might need me as well. I also figured that you put more of your tracking bugs on the various competitors before the attack ever began meaning you'll be one of the best people to track them down right now."

Shino nodded his head in acceptance and turned back to chasing after the Sand Gennin with Peter at his side to help keep other enemy ninja off of his back while he focused on his connection with his bugs.

"You're always such a great conversationalist." Peter said, as he fired a web blast that blinded another ninja before leaping after his clansman. He idly noticed that Haku was coming up behind them and was throwing ice needles every which way as he quickly closed the gap between them. Once he was at their side he fell into formation as they began running through the treetops. Peter and Haku taking up the rear positions while Shino took point. Right now it was a large game of follow the leader. Sasuke was chasing the Sand Siblings, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru were following him, behind them was a group of Sound Ninja, and then came their group.

"So how long do you think we'll have to chase these guys before they decide to let us catch up?" Peter questioned curiously as he bounced from tree to tree.

"Unknown," Shino admitted, "however the ones chasing your team are not my primary concern. I intend to deal with the lead team though not the ones acting as a distraction for them."

"Careful Shino, we're not officially on a mission unlike they are we should be acting as defense for the village." Peter informed his clansman. "We don't get to choose who we want to take on whenever we want."

"I want Kankarou." Shino said with finality, "He shall be my opponent upon whom I shall prove my strength."

"Great, you're completely ignoring me." Peter grumbled as he watched his clansman continue to move forward.

The trio paused as they saw Shikamaru on the ground facing off with 8 Sound Ninja. The Shadow user was holding the large group of ninja in place. "We should try to help him." Peter noted to the others.

"Unfortunately we're reinforcements for the others. I doubt that even our our combined power is going to be enough to take on all of the Sand Siblings. Particularly if we stop and help everyone." Shino returned to the other boy.

Peter gave a stiff nod in agreement with his clansman's assessment. "Alright here's the plan then. Haku use your Needles of Death Jutsu on those guys. That should either weaken or wound them enough for Shikamaru to move out of the way or at the very least give him a chance to regroup. Shino and I will continue on and try and find the others and you catch up with us as soon as you can."

The masked boy nodded as he launched himself out of the trees to land in a tree. The attack Peter was expecting never came though as Haku shifted his aim. "Secret Jutsu: Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku called firing into the trees. A final ninja fell Sound Ninja fell to the ground from the tree he had been hiding in. He was still alive but he was also incapacitated. While that was going on Peter created a net out of his webbing and Shino drained the ninja of some of their chakra.

"Go on." Shikamaru grunted as he finally released his jutsu on the Sound Ninja and fell to his knees in exhaustion. The last of his chakra reserves used up. "Go help the others, they're the primary mission. I would only slow you guys down after using up all of my chakra holding them down for you guys. I can handle these guys until someone comes along now though." He assured them. "You have to stop Gaara though, from some of the things that this lot said he seems to be important to their plans somehow. You can't let them do whatever it is their planning." The trio nodded as they launched themselves back after the groups of Leaf and Sand Ninja with renewed determination to stop their enemy from carrying through with their plan. They passed a small battlefield but couldn't see any signs of survivors.

"This was Sasuke's handiwork." Peter said knowingly. "He's the only person amongst us that uses fires style to this level. The others could only agree and followed the path that the others seemed to be taking.

The group paused as they saw Sasuke preparing to deal with Kankarou even as Temari grabbed the unconscious Gaara and fled. The two boys were now preparing to battle with each other.

"Hold on." Shino called out breaking the element of surprise that they held a moment ago forcing both fighters to turn and look towards them. "I've got dibs on him first Sasuke." The Aburame heir stated to the Uchiha heir.

"What do you want?" An annoyed Kankarou questioned in annoyance even as he tried to figure how long he could slow all of these Leaf Ninja down.

"Shino," Sasuke greeted ignoring the other members of the group. "How did you find us?"

Shino held his hand out towards Sasuke. "I planted a beetle on you as you left the arena, a female beetle. She gives off a very faint scent. Nothing that you could detect, but the male of the species can." Shino explained to the other boy. "He has a very strong sense of smell and he would follow her anywhere." As he spoke the others noticed that more and more bugs were appearing around them. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said formally, "its Gaara that you're really after. That is because your match against him was left unfinished. Well I have similar unfinished business with Kankarou. Because our match never even started. He's mine, leave him to me. Go and take these two with you. Just in case anyone else decides to get in your way." He added waving to his two companions.

"Did you really just give us away?" An amused Peter questioned his Clansman.

"I did." Shino said shortly not even bothering to sound guilty or look at his companions.

"Shino, are you sure about this?" Peter asked curiously the humor gone from his voice even though he already knew the answer that the Clan Heir would give him. The warning Shikamaru had given them about Gaara echoing in his ears. "This isn't going to be a submission fight." He warned the other boy. "This is the real deal." He reminded him.

"Go." Shino ordered. "I'll handle this one. "

Sasuke smirked knowingly at Shino. "Well if you're sure."

"Don't worry," Shino said stoically," give me ten minutes and I'll come after you to see if you're okay."

Sasuke sneered. "Don't waste your time, by then my work will be done to." He then shimmered out of view. The other two boys sighed before they followed after the dark haired youth. Their greater speed making sure that they would be able to keep up with the other boy.

The trio moved on silently as they raced after their prey. Sasuke ignored the two additions to his group for the most part but couldn't help but be impressed with the seeming ease that the duo were using to keep up with him. They paused as they saw the two remaining Sand Sibling stop on a broad tree branch. The red head swatted Temari away as if she was an annoyance and turned to face the group that had tailed them.

"You sure you want to deal with guy on your own?" Peter asked, as he eyed the redhead cautiously.

"Just keep his sister out of my way." Sasuke returned as he moved forward to talk down to Gaara. "I have no idea what you Sand Clowns are up to, but I'm going to stop you." He declared. "Besides I'm dying to find out what you really are. Maybe they'll even let me see the report after they slice you open." As he talked they all noticed that the Sand Armor that protected Gaara was starting to crack.

Temari seemed to be the only one aware of what was going on and actually appeared to be afraid. Gaara. Her eyes widened in fear, as Gaara started trembling in pain. "No Gaara, remember our mission."

Gaara ignored the older girl as he focused on Sasuke. "We're so alike Uchiha. I don't have strong allies like you have." He said glancing toward Peter and Haku. "But they're not what makes you strong, it's your purpose that does it. In that way we're alike." He declared, as he released a burst of Killer Intent. "But mine is the stronger purpose. For only by destroying you and all you represent can I even prove that I exist. Only by killing you may I know what life is." He glared at the Uchiha boy. "You, you are mine." He declared. "He then fell to his knees screaming in pain. "You are my prey, my prey!" As he screamed, the sand swirled around part of his body forming an odd organic sand substance around him covering the right half of his chest, face and arm. All these features giving him animal like features and a large claw like arm.

The beast side opened its eye revealing a golden orb. "Now," the thing said, "let me feel it." Gaara leaped into the air. Sasuke who had been confident and arrogant in his ability to stop Gaara was now shivering in fear. Gaara was coming closer drool flying from his mouth as he extended his sand arm. He struck where the group was standing slashing through the tree they had been standing on. Peter and Haku landed alongside of Temari and waited.

"Should we help him?" Haku questioned.

"Wish we could," Peter returned, "but I think we'll get in his way as much as help right now. We need a plan on how to deal with him. Maybe if we figure that out we can do something to him. Sasuke may be the only thing that can buy us the time we need to figure something out. *What I wouldn't do for a giant vacuum cleaner right about now.* maybe we could freeze the sand or maybe turn it into glass. If we can channel enough chakra into the attacks that is."

While the two planned, Temari cowered behind them trembling, Gaara continued to destroy trees while searching, and Sasuke dodged attack after attack with increasing desperation. "Why do you hide Sasuke Uchiha, do I frighten you?" Gaara questioned in amusement. "Are you shocked by my true form? Come out, come out Sasuke Uchiha. To live I must kill, and you are my prey."

They all watched as Sasuke attacked only to get batted to the side. They were all surprised as the substitiution puffed back into a log. The wood shattering as it struck a tree. Sasuke appeared above the thing that was Gaara and launched to sets of kunai at Gaara only for the redhead to raise his sand arm and block the incoming attack. Sasuke caught a tree branch on his way down spun around on it and launched himself back into the air. While this was happening, the kunai were slowly sinking into the sand arm.

"You can have them back." Gaara shouted, as the blades suddenly shot out of his arm at a much faster speed glowing as some of them slammed into a tree branch causing it to explode. The other blades whizzed right through Sasuke.

"Only a clone." Gaara said angry at having struck out at the simple genjutsu. "What's wrong Sasuke Uchiha? Why do you run and hide why don't you attack?" The monster screamed, and then leaped at a tree slashing through five different trees in a row. As the dust settled, he could see Sasuke who had been hidden behind him. The Uchiha boy disappeared as quickly as he had appeared though.

"Not good if he keeps taking out all of the cover were not going to be able to try hit and run tactics." Peter said as he watched the boy.

"Then there is his strength, which may actually be greater than your own." Haku observed.

"Yeah, I think that the last time I tried I was only ever to take out one tree. He just took out five." Peter said in agreement. "We won't be able to out power him, it'll have to be speed and numbers to win this fight."

They waited as Gaara continued to taunt Sasuke, calling him a coward and challenging him to finish the battle that they had started. They all felt a spike in the chakra level in the air. "Good, now we're going to have some fun Sasuke Uchia." The creature called out in anticipation.

Sasuke suddenly appeared and four earth pillars rose around them. Gaara roared in defiance and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke waited as each of the pillars charged ever higher. His eyes glowed red from using the sharrigan as he took in every last detail with his eyes. At the last moment Sasuke released the put up energy and the blast from each pillar struck. "Lightning Style: Four-Pillar Trap!" The attack disrupted the hold Gaara had on his form and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Gaara!" Temari called out worriedly, shocked that the Uchiha had actually hurt him.

"Did he get him?" Haku asked hopefully.

They got their answer as they heard Gaara start to cackle as he sat up showing no signs of having even been hit. "I see so that's what your power is." Gaara said as he rose to his feet.

"Amazing." Temari said in awe. "After all Uchiha has been through he still managed to counter Gaara's attack."

"Now I see why I was looking forward to this." Gaara said as he rose back to his feet clutching his sand arm where the lighting had struck the hardest. "This pain. What a thrill it will be to crush such an opponent capable of wounding me so badly is to be truly alive."

Temari looked fearful as her eyes darted back and forth between the two fighters as if unsure of which one she should be more afraid of.

"While he's distracted." Peter ordered and the two masked boy ran at Gaara. The Sand Ninja sneered as the sand arm came up and blasted Haku knocking him off to the side. Peter managed to side step the arm only for the cork on the sand gourd to pop open and blast him with a new sand attack. Peter crossed his arms and blocked the worst part of it and then swung his fist which connected with a wall of sand. The sand wrapped around his arm before flinging him away.

"Stay out of my way." Gaara ordered.

"He's right." Sasuke said. "Gaara is mine."

"Don't be an idiot." Peter said as he twisted in the air and landed on the tree trunk that Haku had been slammed into. "This guy is a heck of a lot more than even you can hope to defeat."

"This is my fight." Sasuke returned. "You'll only get in my way."

They all watched as the bottom of the jar on Gaara's back broke and the remaining sand leaked out of it. The sand then attached itself to the back of Gaara forming a giant ringed tail covered in spikes like tufts of fur. Gaara then grabbed onto the branch with the tail and his arm and slingshot himself toward Sasuke.

"It's just like your attack." Haku said in awe, never having seen anyone mimic Peter's attack had so effortlessly.

Peter could only nod in stunned disbelief as he watched Gaara fly at Sasuke, shattering the branch the boy had been on moments ago. Sasuke only had time to leap into the air and stick upside down to another overhanging tree branch. Gaara then twisted in the air and grabbed onto another branch stopping his flight and allowing him to come flying back at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly began rushing through a series of hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." He called out, shooting a large ball of fire at the creature. Gaara laughed, as he caused his sand limbs to protect him in a sand ball completely ignoring the hit and then unwrapping himself to continue to charge at Saskue. Saskue only had time to raise his arms up in a block before Gaara's punch hit him. Gaara's blow to Sasuke ripped him off of his perch and sent him through several midsized tree branches before he slammed into the trunk of a tree leaving a large dent in the wood. The boy then slid down in a boneless manner deeper into the hole.

"Is that it?" Gaara demanded of him. "That was the best demonstration you could make on the value of your existence? That's just pathetic. Truly." He taunted the other boy. "Your hatred, it's weak. You're far too soft and forgiving. The greater the hunger for revenge the greater the hate. He lectured the fallen ninja. And it's the power of hate that gives you the strength to kill. You're hatred is weaker than mine, far weaker."

"Shut up." Sasuke ground out.

"You know what that means don't you?" Gaara asked mockingly.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke shouted at him defiantly.

"It means that you can't win." Gaara said gleefully. "You are weaker than I am."

Sasuke grit his teeth and pushed himself out of the hole. A moment later the pillars that surrounded them began charging once more. Gaara charged intending to put an end to Sasuke once and for all. Gaara's monster eye shown with a golden light were met with the blood red of Sasuke's Sharringan. The blast struck only this time Gaara kept moving forward despite the blow. After he pass he landed on a nearby tree. Sasuke fell to his knees though as the effect of the attack got to him.

Gaara on the other hand merely laughed even as his sand arm fell off. The sand on his body recovered his arm restoring the armor that Sasuke had managed to destroy. Turning around Gaara leaped again intent on finishing the job. As he got close though, a foot struck him in the face slamming him away while he was flying through the air webs grabbed him and swung him towards another tree where several blades of ice began raining down on him forcing him to curl up into a ball as he tried to block the incoming attacks. Sakura meanwhile had landed alongside of Sasuke with one of Kakashi-Sensei's dogs and was examining the fallen Uchiha heir.

"What took you guys so long?" Peter wondered to his teammates as Team 7 came together.


	39. Gaara

I own nothing still

* * *

><p>"Sorry, we had to take the long way around because of another fight." Naruto said, shooting a dirty look towards Sakura and the dog as if they were somehow to blame for their being late. "Why did you wait so long to help him?"<p>

"We were hoping to find a weakness." Peter admitted. "We thought that Sasuke could hold him off long enough to do that."

"Yeah, well it didn't work that well now did it." Sakura yelled at the masked ninja.

"It was a calculated risk." Peter returned, unrepentant of his choices. "I actually thought that Gaara would have knocked him out before now, but this guy has been enjoying playing with Sasuke to much."

"What are you losers doing here?" Saskue ground out as he forced his head up.

"That and I don't think that he would work with us even if we begged him to." Peter added in.

Haku nodded at that. "Yes and when we did try to offer him support fire he told us to fall back and leave it to him." Sakura looked unsure now as she realized that Sasuke had brought some of his beating on himself.

"Say, who is this guy anyways?" Naruto asked nodding toward the being that had obviously beaten Sasuke to a pulp.

"His outward appearance may have changed drastically, but he is the one that you know as Gaara of the Sand." The dog alongside of them noted. Peter and Haku's eyes widened as they heard the dog start talking. "By the way, in case any of you had any crazy ideas I'm not exactly the fighting type."

"We can tell that by looking at you." Sakura yelled angrily at the small animal that only came up to a little past their ankles.

"What do you want?" Gaara demanded, as he glared at the trio that were now blocking him from his true prey. "Wait a minute, I recognize you. You're the one that beat that Sound Ninja that destroyed the tower and that stealth ninja from earlier today." He said looking at Peter. "And you, you're the loud annoying one from the other day." He said as he noticed Naruto. And you're the one

"We need to go now." Naruto declared, turning to Sakura and Sasuke. The moment of inattention was what Gaara had been waiting for, and lunged forward.

Peter and Haku both tried to counter the attack by body slamming into Gaara, only for the creature to shrug the pair off and continuing his descent towards the downed Saskue. Sakura drew her bokken and met the incoming clawed arm of sand that was coming towards her fellow ninja with her weapon drawn and ready to counter the strike.

"Move it." Gaara commanded, as he used his claw to push her away the arm extending until it slammed into a tree pinning the girl in place.

"Sakura!" The other members called out worriedly.

"What's the matter, weren't you getting ready to make a run for it?" Gaara taunted the remaining members of the team. "Who are these two to you?" He demanded angrily while glaring at the trio.

"Who are they to me?" Naruto answered angrily. "They're my friends is who they are." He shouted back in response. "You so much as try laying another finger on them and I will pulverize you."

"You mean we will." Peter shot back supporting his friend. "Sasuke may not be one of our team, but he's still one of our village."

"Indeed." Haku said in agreement.

Gaara glared and allowed his claw to squeeze Sakura causing her to whimper in response.

"What's the matter, weren't you going to pulverize me?" Gaara questioned them. "Well come on then." He challenged the group. "Maybe one of you will be able to prove my existence."

"Alright Sandy, you went and made a mistake," Peter growled, "you see you went and attacked a member of Team 7. There's a reason people are scared of us, they know that if they mess with one of us that they're going to have to deal with all of us. So bring it on!"

"Yeah what he said," Naruto agreed as he pounded his hand into his fist.

"As they said." Haku said.

"Yep it's time to show you what a bunch of amazing friends can do to you pal." Peter said as they all got into position to attack the Sand Ninja for hurting one of their number.

"Prove it." Gaara returned.

"Damn it." Naruto said, as he leaped forward. The other two followed after him.

Gaara didn't even move as his tail lashed out knocking Naruto and Haku back while Peter caught the tail and spun around on it before launching both feet forward only for the sand on the tail to grab his arms and sling him back towards the others.

"We got to save them, it's up to us now." Naruto said as he glared at the redhead.

Gaara merely laughed at the group. "That exactly why you can't win. As long as you fight for the sake of others none of you will advance beyond this level. Only one can remain undefeated and only he will know it feels like to truly exist."

"So you think that there can only be one?" Peter asked curiously. "I don't think that you have the right accent to be saying that, but then what do I know."

"Yes forget your friends and fight for yourself." Gaara declared.

"You're insane." Naruto returned in disbelief as he listened to the sand ninja and his ravings.

"But trivial feelings like friendship and loyalty cloud your focus and you'll die." Gaara said as if explaining to a child.

"I think I've already seen this movie." Peter returned. "What next my thoughts betray me, or maybe search my feelings you know them to be true?" As he asked that Peter had the image of a figure in black armor with a cloak and some weird glowing weapon.

"Yeah so just keep talking while you can. Cause we're about to shut you up once and for all." Naruto proclaimed.

The three moved. Haku shunshining behind Gaara while Naruto came straight at him and Peter was going for an overhead strike. The tail slapped Peter and Haku away while Gaara's sand arm caught Naruto in the face sending him flying back as well.

Peter caught a branch and swung over and got on top of it. He saw that Haku was also climbing to his feet and that Naruto was already going through a new set of seals. He placed his hand on the branch and Peter was surprised when he saw a seal and then a puff of smoke. Since when could Naruto summon? When the cloud faded an above average frog or toad appeared beside his friend. He wasn't sure what his friend had meant to do but he doubted that was it. Then again you never could tell with summons.

"Worrying about the others, that was your big mistake." Gaara said as he raised his head and they all were startled as they saw that the transformation seemed to be spreading now covering his entire head in the bestial looking organic sand." When I fight, I fight for me and me alone." He grunted and the sand spread all over covering the top half of his body and stopping around his thighs. He then pulled his arm holding Sakura free leaving the claw to keep her pinned eve as a new claw grew in its place Gaara now had three limbs made of sand. "Only by attacking and defeating me can you free her." Gaara informed them. "You should hurry though with each passing moment the sand will harden until it crushes her to death. Sand Shuriken." He called out sending attacks out of his body. Peter and Haku managed to dodge the attacks but Naruto in his efforts to protect his summon was caught in the blast and sent flying.

Peter smirked as he saw the sand creation that they were now facing off against. "Be just like old times," The boy muttered unconsciously, as he prepared himself for a fight. Images of another sand creature flashed through his mind as he considered the best way to fight this one. Judging by the condition that Sasuke was in the creature had hurt a member of the village. The smart thing would be to retreat and come back with Kakashi-Sensei or one of the other Jonnin level ninja in the village. With Sakura imprisoned like she was though that option was gone. Somehow the three of them had to rescue Sakura and beat the Teen? Animal? Creature? That Gaara had somehow turned himself into. It was all the worse though since the organic sand armor didn't appear to have any real obvious weak points in it.

"Attack me already cowards, or I'll kill the girl right now." Gaara snarled out.

"Haku, get Sakura free." Peter said as he eyed the creature. "Until we can come up with a way to slow this guy down it looks like we're going to have to fight this guy." Haku nodded, even as Peter and Naruto moved in to attack.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out as a dozen copies of himself moved in to attack.

"Web Ball Jutsu!" Peter said as he fired a giant ball of webbing toward Gaara.

Several mouths formed all over the sand covering Gaara's body. "Wind Style Sand Storm Devastation!" He called out, causing a sand storm to surround him and strike at his attackers stopping their jutsu and forcing them to fall back. While the sand was blinding all of them Haku moved in to help Sakura. He summoned some of his chakra and the claw froze. Sakura's bokken which had held the claw back from completely squeezing her, now broke through the weakened claw sending frozen sand flying everywhere.

Sakura was covered in various injuries as she fell to the ground the girl was bleeding from where the frozen shards of the sand claw had cut into her. She spat out some blood showing that she also had some internal injuries from the claw squeezing her.

Haku quickly bound the worst of the cuts and gave her a powder and water. "This will help dull the worst of the pain." He explained to her. He only wished that he could do more for her. Despite all of his advanced training from Zabuza, he still had very little advanced medical knowledge. Zabuza had been an assassin and swordsman first. His training had not included some of the more advanced healing techniques like those found in the Konoha Medical Core. Still he supposed his powders were better than nothing.

Sakura grimaced as she downed the odd drink and nodded her thanks to her teammate. As she climbed back to her feet, she could already feel the various herbs taking effect on her body. She wasn't perfect but she figured that she could continue fighting now. She tightened her grip on her bokken and got ready for the next part of the fight.

"What, who dares?" Gaara demanded, turning to see Haku standing guard over Sakura. "Little worm, who do you think you are? Sand Shuriken Jutsu." He growled and sent another flurry of sand attacks toward the pair.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Mirror Wall." Haku said in return and the pair waited behind the wall of ice while the sand attack bounced off his defense.

"Now you see why we're stronger together than we are alone Gaara." Peter said darkly. "Alone we never would have managed to save Sakura, but together we were more than capable of dealing with the threat you made to our team. Our friendship makes us strong while your being alone makes you weak."

"You're all still pathetic little ants compared to me." Gaara returned angrily the sand around him rising with his anger. "You're all such jokes."

"Oh yeah then try this one on for size!" Naruto said as he rushed at Gaara from above. The sand creature roared and fired one of its arms at Naruto only for Peter to appear between them and holding the arm back. Naruto created a clone and it launched him over the arm and forward.

The other arm shot forward only for Sakura to blur by with her bokken slicing through the arm. "Go Naruto." The girl shouted even as the arm fell down nearby and burst apart.

Naruto sped past and behind Gaara. The tail waved as it prepared to swat Naruto away only for it be frozen stiff by Haku. Naruto began falling having gone too far behind Gaara. The blonde created another clone which launched him back up at Gaara. "Take this Leaf Village Secret Taijutsu straight from the teachings of Kakashi-Sensei. Thousand Years of Death." He cried, as he slammed an attack into the rear of Gaara. The monster ignored the attack and shattered the ice surrounding its tail and swatted Naruto away from it.

As Naruto was sent flying though the explosive tag on the kunai on Gaara exploded sending the monster flying. When the smoke cleared they saw that the sand armor was actually having trouble holding together in its animal like form. Half of the armor had become a much softer pile of mush.

"Haku give him the mirror." Peter ordered.

The other boy nodded as he raised his hand. "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku called out. The mirrors that Team 7 knew all too well appeared around Gaara and they watched as Haku entered the mirrors. "Now let us see how you do against my ultimate jutsu." Haku noted solemnly. Suddenly all of the mirrors began spewing needles at Gaara who was helpless to defend against the attacks thanks to his new size and could only stand there as a target. With his body weakened thanks to Naruto he was unable to block the strikes with his armor and was having to use his good sand arm to block the incoming horde of needles.

"Enough." Gaara shouted, as he raised his arm and all of the ice needles that had hit the sand fired back out the needles red hot as they were infused with Gaara's chakra exploded upon striking the mirrors.

As the smoke cleared they all saw that the mirrors still remained in place despite the power Gaara had used. "That will not work against my mirrors." Haku said calmly as he unleashed another torrent of needles. "In fact, all you are doing is giving me weapons to use against you."

After he said this Gaara noticed that some of the needles were glowing with his own explosive energy. He put his arm up and snarled as his counter was counter. Gaara snarled as he felt the impact blasts of the needles on his armor. "You won't cause me to cease to exist. He ground out. I'll do something else. Wind Style Sand Storm Devastation." He called out, and the mouths reappeared sucking in large amounts of wind before exhaling that along with a large amount of sand. The mirrors held for a few seconds before they began to crack as Gaara wore away at them. A dust cloud hid everything from view as the sand buffeted the mirrors.

"Can anyone see anything?" Sakura asked worriedl as she examined the area.

"See?" Of course. Peter said snapping his fingers as he began digging in his equipment belt. He pulled an item out and the other two seeing it quickly dug their own copies out and adjusted them. Soon all three of them were wearing a pair of goggles.

"That's better." Sakura said happily.

"Believe it." Naruto said with amusement. "He can call up as many sandstorms as he wants to now."

The group turned to face the area where the sand storm was and when it settled they saw that the mirrors were still standing. "Impressive, but not anywhere near enough to break my mirrors." Haku assured the Sand Creature. "I will not let you hurt my precious people as long as I can still protect them. I have learned that there is more to me than just as a ninja tool, but as a comrade and more importantly a friend."

"Enough with your disgusting talk of friendship already." Gaara snarled out, his arms and tail shot out each of them smashing through a different mirror.

Haku cried out as one of the mirrors he had been in broke and sent him flying away. A net appeared below him and caught him before he fell too far. Haku weakly climbed to his feet nodding his thanks to Peter who was already moving forward to confront Gaara.

"Maximum Spider Jutsu!" Peter called out, as he suddenly seemed to be striking Gaara from multiple directions leaving a bit of webbing on the creature each time he then finished the attack off with a foot that slammed the Sand Ninja to the ground.

"My turn." Sakura said as she suddenly appeared in front of Gaara She took up her position and executed the Palm Thrust technique. The blow would normally have done little against Gaara but with his armor weakened she had a chance. She struck him in the face using her chakra strength which sent him flying into the tree. Gaara's good arm slapped her out of the way sending her sailing though.

"And now me." Naruto said as he appeared in the branches above Gaara. His chakra was now visible to all. "Multi Shadow Clan Jutsu." Naruto called out and they were suddenly surrounded by an army of Naruto's. Peter flashed back to the time that Naruto summoned the ninja to deal with Mizuki, the crooked Academy teacher. Only this was even more impressive than that was. "All right everyone look out here I go. Let's do this. He commanded his army."

"Direct from Naruto's Ninja Handbook." The army of orange clad blondes called out.

Gaara's eyes looked from side to side unsure which side he should try and deal with first.

"Everywhere shuriken." The clones shouted taking advantage of the redhead's moment of indecision.

Gaara raised his good arm to protect himself from the incoming blades. While he was blinded by his own arm which was protecting him he was attacked with an Uzumaki Barrage which all of the clones joined in on. The attack first sending Gaara up, and then slamming down into the ground.

"No way. There's no way I'm going to lose to a guy like you." Gaara declared and the sand exploded outwards knocking Naruto back.

They all stared in shock as they heard thundering footfalls. They all looked up to see a creature with yellow glowing eyes stomping around searching for its opponents.

Team 7 regrouped around the fallen Naruto as they turned to stare at the creature. "So that's it." Naruto said in shock. "The monster inside of him."

"Well what do you know, I never thought that you would bring this out of me?" The Sand Beast shouted in Gaara's voice. Suddenly clouds of sand appeared around the four fighters.

"This is the end for you." Gaara called out as the sand swirled around the team of shinobi. "Massive Sand Burial." Gaara's voiced called down on them. Team 7 could only watch in horror as the sand seem to come from all over and cover them in a thick layer of sand.

"Summoning Jutsu." Two voices called out as a new cloud of smoke covered the area. When it cleared everyone could see two large creatures standing alongside each other. The red skin of Gamabunta along with his robe was awe inspiring. On his head Naruto and Sakura stood. Sakura in shock disbelief while Naruto stood perfectly still in absolute concentration. Beside the Toad boss was a giant spider his long legs making him seem taller than the Toad Boss or Gaara's Beast Form. On its back was a pack with various weapons. On its head Peter and Haku were standing.

"Hey we did it." Peter said in disbelief as he realized that they were both standing on a summons.

**"Who dares to summon me?"**The spider called out.

"Er I did sir." Peter said as he lowered himself to one of the legs so that the large spider summon could see him.

**And who are you?**The summon questioned.

"Peter Parker-Aburame." The boy said. "I recently signed the spider scroll."

**"Ah yes, they told me that you would be trying to summon me. I did not think that would happen for some time though."**The Spider said.

"Kind of surprised me to. Peter admitted. "I was actually going for one of the ones that I had summoned before. Earning the respect of someone new in the middle of a battle is a bad idea."

**"Indeed it is. Particularly when it is the boss of a species."** The Spider Boss said in agreement. **"Since your well liked though I'll ignore it this time and even help you out."**

"Thank you sir." Peter said in relief. "Ah what do I call you sir?"

**"I am Kumomasurao* the Chief Hunter of the Spiders.** The large creature declared. **It is nice to see you Gambunta.**

**"You as well Kumomasurao.** The Toad Boss said. **You're whelp at least has proper manners unlike this little minion of mine."**Gambunta noted.

"Hey." Naruto whined at the Toad Boss.

"Since when can the two of you summon?" Sakura demanded of her teammates in shocked disbelief as her eyes went back and forth between the giant summons.

"It's still a work in progress Sakura." Peter returned to her. "Besides we have bigger problems right now than what we've been holding back." He said nodding towards Gaara.

"Ah team 7, you continue to amuse me." Gaara said.

"Now that is interesting Shukaku the Sand Spirit." Gambunta noted as he took in the creature standing across from them.

"What do you say, will you fight alongside of me today chief toad?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

The Toad Boss seemed to ponder tis for a moment as he examined the creature made of sand before them. He let out a large blast of smoke from his pipe before speaking. **"Take a hike."**Gambunta finally returned to the blonde.

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"It figures," Sakura said as she face palmed in exasperation, "only Naruto would learn such an ancient and powerful art as summoning only for the summons to not be willing to help out."

"Why go out of my way to mess with a guy like him?" Gambunta questioned the blonde while ignoring the girl. "What am I an idiot?"

Come on Chief your making look bad here. An embarrassed Naruto told the large animal.

**"And I should care why?"**Gambunta questioned without any interest.

What followed next was Naruto pleading with the Boss Toad to help him out while Gambunta grumbled about not following the rules and not having sealed their deal yet. The smaller toad then entered the conversation. Together the pair managed to convince Gambunta to help out.

**"Our deal also has not been completed either,"** Kumomasurao reminded Peter. **"However, we agreed to give you a year to learn the proper way to seal the deal a year from when you first signed the contract to do your duty."**

"Right, but until then you are willing to assists us right?" Peter asked worriedly.

"I will do what I can." Kumomasurao assured his summoner.

"Yeah, and that big lug was picking on me earlier." The smaller toad added in causing Gambunta to narrow his eyes at the Sand Creature.

"IS that so?" He asked coolly. "Fine, let's do this." The Toad Boss said, as he drew a sword out from beneath his robe.

"I agree." Kumomasurao said as his arms reached behind him and he pulled out a spear from his pack.

**"I'll take him down but not before he's paid for attacking my son.** Gambunta said angrily. **"That worthless little flunky!**The pair of summons charged at Shukaku. Gambunta lunged forward and sliced through one arm while Kumomasurao slashed through another. The two skidded on the ground before turning to face off with the Sand Spirit again.

**"This guy is no joke."** Gambunta noted as he readjusted his grip on his sword. **"I barely managed to make my cut he's so heavy."**

**"Mine wasn't any easier.**Kumomasurao informed his companion.

"Interesting," the Sand Creature said, "not bad team 7." The creature complimented them. They then watched as Gaara rose out of the head of the Sand Spirit and the arms regrew on the giant figure.

"What's that?" Sakura asked as she leaned forward to get a better look.

"A spiritualist medium." Gambunta explained to the girl in annoyance. "And just who are you?" He questioned.

"Sakura Haruno." The girl replied quickly bowing as best as she could to the figure that she was on top of.

"She's Naruto's girlfriend pops." Gamaichi told his father.

**"I see."** Gambunta said. **"Well done Naruto. Nothing like bonding with your love than displaying your strength."**He said in approval.

"What, wait we're nothing like that!" Sakura said holding her hands up shaking her head. Naruto merely swallowed nervously as he watched the pink haired girl deny a relationship between them.

**"Ah still in the denial phase I see."** Gambunta said knowingly. **"I remember those days quiet well and the things that we got up to back then."**The Toad Boss said fondly.

Sakura glowered at Gamaichi her arms shaking in barely repressed rage. "You are so lucky that your dad is the Toad Boss." She said through gritted teeth.

Gaara then called out to the group. "To thank you for entertaining me today, I'll show you the power of the manifestation of the sand."

**"The circles under his eyes they're circles of insomnia evidence of ones that they are possessed by the spirit of the Shukaku.**Gambunta noted.

**"Aye this one has been under the influence for some time."**Kumomasurao said in agreement.

"Insomnia?" Sakura asked with interest as she watched Gaara's body move lethargically.

**"Those possessed by Shukaku the Sand Spirit are no longer able to sleep soundly through the night."**Gambunta informed the ninjas. **"The terror is too great. If one does sleep then the Shukaku will eat away at your mind until the person that you once were ceases to exist. Since he normally doesn't get much sleep the mediums personality tends to be quiet unstable."**

"Great," Naruto said worriedly as he eyed the figure with concern.

**"But as long as the spiritualist medium is awake the Shukaku's true power is held in check. The only danger is if the medium finally falls asleep."**Kumomasurao told the ninja's while Gambunta nodded his head in agreement.

"Play Possum Jutsu." Gaara said slumping over.

**"He's done it."**Gambunta said in disbelief.

"Of course he has, because it would just be too much to ask for, for him not to do something like that." Peter said grimly. "Looks like our usual luck has struck again Naruto. Only thing that we have to worry about now is how long it's going to take for us to fix this problem. Any takers on how badly we're all going to look before this is all over?"

**"I don't take sucker bets kid."**Kumomasurao returned to his summoner as he eyed the creature before them.

"I don't like the looks of this at all Chief Toad." Naruto admitted. "What's gonna happen next?"

**"If he has set the Play Possum jutsu in motion. Then the Shukaku will be unleashed."**Gambunta informed the blonde.

"And that's really not something that any of us want to deal with since he lacks some of the restrictions that the Spiritual Medium posseses." Kumomasurao explained grimly.

The monster reared its head up and shouted out in a new voice that was higher pitched than the usually gravely tones that Gaara spoke in. **"Its good to be free. Here I come baby."**Shukaku called out as he began gyrating around the battle field.

"So that's the sand spirit?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Man that is one funky demon." Gaimachi said.

"This will be tricky." Haku said from his place.

"Understatement much?" Sakura asked as she joined her friends in staring at the creature in fear.

"Looks like its game time." Peter said as he stood up straight and tall on his summon. "Time to show this guy just what we think of people coming in to mess up our home."

"Yeah, you said it." Naruto said as he pumped his fist in anticipation while the other merely nodded their heads grimly.

**"I hope you're ready to die."** Shukaku said excitedly, as he pointed a claw at the group. **"Let's do this."**

**"I'm gonna jump."**Gambunta warned his passengers.

**"We shall stand.**Kumomasurao returned.

**"Wind Style:"** Shukaku said, his stomach expanding,**"Air Bullet Jutsu."** He finished pushing his stomach back down forcing the air out into a pair of chakra blasts.  
>"Earth Style: Mud Wall." Kumomasurao said as a wall of Earth rose out of the ground blocking one of the blasts from hitting them.<p>

Gambunta leaped into the air to meet the attack. **"Water Style: Liquid Bullet."**He called out in return sending a giant ball of water back at the attack. The two attacks struck each other sending a torrent of water raining down on everything below.

Gambunta landed and then leaped back into the air twisting around so that he was facing the Sand Spirit. The summons now had the Sand Spirit caught in a crossfire. The pair charge each swinging their weapons again. Shukaku was ready this time though and deftly leaped up and over the attacks. Turning to face the pair Shukaku fired three more shots.

Kumomasurao leaped up and over the attack bouncing off his wall and then lashing out and kicking with four of his legs. **"Quadruple Kick."**He cried out.

Quickly recovering from the hit Shukaku fired two more of his own attacks towards the Toad Boss that was still in the air. The first two were countered with water bullets but the third shot struck the giant toad causing an explosion and a ball of smoke to fall to the ground. Shukaku cheered over the death of the Toad Boss as the smoke cloud plummeted to the earth. **"Now all I got to deal with is you annoyances."**Shukaku said turning to face the Spider Summon."I think I'm going to have fun tearing you apart a little bit at a time."

**"Not so fast you."** Gambunta roared as he charged through the smoke cloud. **"Now that kind of hurt."** The Toad said mockingly, as he leaped back into the air. **"That was a lot of chakra that you hit me with. Though I have to admit hit me with a few more of those and even I won't last much longer."**

Shukaku was frozen unsure which opponent that he should attack. His mind was made up though when the spider launched an attack at him and he turned to face the Spider Chieftan giving Naruto and the Toad Boss some time to think.

"Chief, what do we do?" Naruto asked.

**"Well for starters you can wake up that Spiritualist Medium and cancel this jutsu." **Gambunta snapped at the boy on his head.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Naruto questioned.

**"Just fire off a few rounds at him."** Gambunta returned as the large pair exchanged fire at each other neither of them hitting but the Toad Boss had used the moment that his opponent was dodging to get in close and grab at the Sand Spirit. **"Now's your chance." **He ordered.

Shukaku countered the move though by pulling free and Gambunta leaped to the side to avoid a counter strike. Kumomasurao moved in to distract the Sand Spirit so that it wouldn't focus on the Toad Boss.

"Hey chief, you're gonna have to keep a grip on him if you want me to get a shot at him." Naruto informed the summon.

**"My body doesn't have any claws or horns to dig into the enemy with."**Gambunta pointed out to his summoner.

"Then what the heck are we supposed to do?" A panicky Naruto questioned.

**"You leave holding him to me."** Kumomasurao informed them. **"I am the Chief Hunter after all I think that I can force him to be still long enough for you to get onto him."**

**"As good as plan as any other we might come up with."** Gambunta admitted to the Spider Chieftain. **"It also beats trying to merge our chakra together for a combined transformation jutsu. There's no telling how that would have turned out."**

**"Just get ready."** Kumomasurao informed the Toad Boss. Kumomasurao then turned his back on Shukaku. **"Web Ball Jutsu!"** He called firing a giant ball of webbing toward the Sand Spirit. The webbing wrapped around the body of the Sand Spirit. **"Now's your chance, but you better that won't hold him for long."**

**"Here we go."**Gambunta said and began charging at Shukaku.

"Just get us up there Chief." Naruto said as he and Sakura did their best to stay on the head of the toad.

Shukaku flexed his arms snapping the webbing. **"Not so fast."** Kumomasurao said, as he came in behind the Sand Spirit and wrapped his legs around the Sand Spirit. **"I didn't say that you could leave just yet."**

Gambunta came and slammed his body against Shukaku adding his own weight to holding the Sand Spirit down.**"Alright kid, you're on."**Gabunta growled as he struggled against the Sand Spirit powerhouse.

"Here you go Naruto." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto by one arm spun around and launched her teammate into the air and over the head of the sand creature.

Naruto rose into the air over all of their heads before he began falling back down towards Gaara. "Rise and shine!" The boy said as he reared back and punched the unconscious Gaara. The blow was hard enough that it jerked the body to the side and caused blood to spill out.

"How's that?" Naruto questioned.

**"Good,"** Gambunta said, **"not much time has passed since the Spiritual Medium went under. That one blow should have done the trick."**

**"That's just great!"** Shukaku screeched out. **"Give me a break, I just got here."**He complained as his yellow eyes returned to the sand that they had been earlier.

Instead of stopping with Shukaku returning to his place within his mind the Sand Creature continued to push against the summons forcing them into the trees despite the combined efforts of the Chief Toad and Spider Chieftain to hold it in place.

Naruto slid halfway down the face before he began yelling and charged back at the still half submerged Gaara. His foot broke through a spot of loos sand though trapping him. "Sand Coffin." An enraged Gaara called out, as the sand began swirling around the blonde.

"Help him pops." Gamachi called out.

**"I got him."**Gambunta returned as his tongue quickly wrapped around Naruto deflecting the sand from encasing the boy.

"You think me a fool?" Gaara demanded as he focused on the tongue even as the sand creature pushed the Toad summon a bit farther.

"Do we really have to answer that?" Peter asked as the other members of Team 7 dropped onto the sand creature. I mean you really shouldn't ask us a loaded question like that." The boy turned to look at his teammate. "Give us a minute and we'll get you out of there Naruto." He assured his friend.

"Yeah, we're coming Naruto." Sakura called out to the blonde.

"Hurry," Naruto growled as he fought against the sand that was holding him down.

"Not if I can help it." Gaara returned with an angry snarl. "He's mine to destroy. Sand Clone Jutsu!" The group could only watch in disbelief as an army of sand clones began pulling themselves free of the sand creature.

Peter checked his bracers realizing that this was going to get up close and personal for them. They needed to destroy as many of these clones as possible. The more of them that Gaara used, the more chakra he was using up. The only problem with that plan though was that they were all nearly out of chakra themselves. Sakura just barely had enough to keep fighting with and Haku was only slightly better off than she was. Peter was also down to the last bits as well. Of the entire team Peter was actually the only one that was still sticking to the creature and that wasn't because of chakra. Even Naruto was being pretty sparing in his chakra use and he was supposed to have a near limitless supply.

The clones all seemed to have shuriken and began throwing them. Peter reacted on instinct and began to twist and turn amongst the sea of attacks being thrown at him. He raised his bracers and deflected a few of them but it was as if he was stepping between the attacks before they could hit him. Sakura had drawn her bokken and her arms moved in a well-coordinated and practiced defense up, down, and to the side. Her training under the eye of Uzuki Yūgao paying off as she managed to weather the worst of the storm of razor sharp sand. She still got several cuts all over her body, but none of them were as bad as they would have been had she tried to use just her Kunai to defend herself. Haku was fast enough that he was able to deal with the incoming attack.

After the first attack was over Peter glared at the army of clones. There was something that he could do he just didn't know if he had the chakra left to do it. Still it would be better than doing nothing. He went through a series of hand signs. He felt the energy gathering in his hands. "Chidori!" He said as his hand became covered in in lightning chakra. He charged into the crowd of Gaara's, his hand slamming through the assembled clones as they returned to sand as he passed them. Peter had ripped through the crowd when he felt his spider sense go off reacting to his danger sense he released the jutsu and moved to the side dodging the assorted sand shuriken that the remaining clones had thrown in return to his halving their numbers.

"I think that it's our turn." Sakura said as she held her wooden sword at the ready.

"Indeed." Haku said in agreement as the two took their positions.

Sakura was suddenly moving seeming to appear and disappear all over the place her wooden sword slashing through the clones at her side was Haku who had drawn his two large sebon needles and was stabbing through the clones as fast as he could. The boy was going so fast that he appeared as if a small mini tornado that slashed through the force of clones. The pair reappeared next to Peter all three now huffing from the stress of pushing to their limits and beyond.

"You've gotten much faster." Haku complimented Sakura, as he fell to one knee.

"Thanks." Sakura panted out as she weakly toppled over her energy levels spent.

"I will not let you beat me." Gaara said as he glared at the trio. "I will not be erased I will prove my existence to all. Sand Clone Jutsu." He called out and the trio found more clones rising only this time they were surrounded by the various sand beings.

"Peter, Sakura, Haku!" Naruto called out worriedly as he desperately worked on climbing out of the sand that he had been imprisoned in.

"I have just enough chakra to deal with this." Haku said weakly as he tiredly examined their foes.

"You sure?" Peter asked dubiously while looking at his friend. Not that he had a lot of room to talk he was a far cry from being combat capable. Despite all the danger this felt familiar, as if in some weird way and almost right. As if this was what he was supposed to be doing.

"Get down." Haku ordered his comrades. "Secret Jutsu: Certain-Kill Ice Spears!" He said as ice spikes seemed to appear all over the place impaling the clones. Haku then fell to the ground wiped from this last display of power.

Gaara snarled as he looked down at Team 7. "I'll wipe you all from the face of the earth I will not cease to exist."

Peter felt his senses flare and lunged to the side even as the sand on the beast erupted knocking an unprepared Sakura and Haku off. "Naruto keep him busy, I'll save them." Peter ordered even as he leaped off the side of the sand creature. He tucked his head and brought his arms together and soon he had caught up with the other two. He stretched his arms out and fired a webline at each of them and once it connected pulled bringing them all together. "Hold on." He ordered as they wrapped their arms around each other with him in the center. Peter then raised his arms skyward and began spinning a new item. He didn't know what he was making but when he was done he held on. He looked up to see that he had managed to create some sort of blanket like item that was slowing their headlong fall.

The trio fell on top of a nearby tree branch. "What is that?" Sakura asked as she watched Peter release his grip on the odd blanket like item that he had created with his webbing.

"Not sure." Peter admitted as he glanced toward his creation for a moment. "Don't really care at the moment either. He added with an unconcerned shrug.

"Now what?" Sakura asked nervously as all three turned to look toward where the summons and the sand beast were struggling against each other. Despite her improvement in her skills she really didn't want to try and climb up the side of that thing.

"We wait." Haku returned. They could hear Naruto yelling and see a flash of light. They could all feel the chakra that Naruto was calling forth. Then they saw that the sand creature was cracking a part as if the chakra that was holding it together had finally given out and the sand started crumbling and then shattered.

"Where is Naruto?" A worried Sakura asked as her eyes scanned the area looking for the blonde knuckle head.

"There." Peter said pointing to a falling object. "Looks like all that bright orange he wears finally came in handy." He joked as they watched a bleeding Naruto and Gaara fall to the ground.

The summons tiredly disappeared returning to wherever they came from. The force of their departure causing the falling pair to be thrown into the trees. The two boys rose up and stared at each other. Despite being out of chakra they looked like they were ready to continue their fight as they each got into taijutsu stances. They suddenly lunged at each other as if by some unspoken signal. Each swung a fist. Naruto's fist connected, and this time there was no armor to stop him and he was able to knock Gaara away and towards the ground. Naruto fell as well though as his own strength seemed to fade as if all that he had left had been in that punch. The pair toppled to the ground with a crash.

"Let's get down there." Peter said as he created web lines for each of them to swing down from the trees with. The group stumbled from tree to tree Sakura using her bokken as a cane as they neared the pair of ninja. Naruto, despite being down was still crawling forward in an attempt to get at Gaara.

"It's almost unbearable isn't it?" Naruto asked the boy. "The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling. I've been there in that dark and lonely place. Now there are others, others that mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I won't ever give up. I will stop you. Even if l have to kill you." The blonde said with a snarl.

"But why, why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" A confused and beaten Gaara questioned.

"Because they saved me from myself." Naruto returned. "They rescued me from my loneliness they were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends."

Gaara looked pensive as he hear this as if he was trying to understand just what it was that he was talking about.

"You saved us as well Naruto." Peter said as they came up to their teammate. "You and I are bound together as some of the most disliked youngsters in the village. If it wasn't for us Haku would be dead and there's no telling what would have happened to Sakura if we hadn't been here."

"Yes, we are only here now because of you and what you have done for us." Haku assured Naruto. "You are truly our special person Naruto."

The two boys each grabbed one of Naruto's arms and helped their teammate into a standing position the three friends sharing their strength to hold each other up. All of their uniforms were covered in scratches and had blood stains from where they had been hit, but they were still standing. Despite all of the injuries they had they were still standing.

"Also you try and ever come after us again we'll finish this." Peter promised brandishing the blades of his bracer. "We know how to beat you now, and we won't hesitate to deal with you next time."

As he said that Temari and Kankurō dropped down between Team 7 and Gaara. The two ninja while roughed up from their own fights were obviously in better shape than the Team 7 ninja. The Sand and Leaf ninja stared at each other as if daring each other to try and make a move. That's enough. Gaara rasped out to the pair stopping the two sides from attacking each other.

The two Sand Ninja turned to look at their companion in surprise at the command. It may have been said weakly but it was still a command. "It's over." The red head told his teammates.

"But Gaara." Kankurō objected, he then did a double take of the Sand User and stopped whatever arguments that he may have had. "Alright Gaara." He said as he slung one of Gaara's arms over shoulder and the two boys rose to their feet.

Team 7 and the Sand Siblings traded looks as they watched each other making sure that neither side was going to attack before the Sand Siblings leaped into the air disappearing.

"That's a relief." Peter said and then the trio of boys all fell to the ground now that they didn't have to show themselves as strong. Sakura sank to the ground as well and Team 7 left their injuries and lack of chakra to finally catch up with them as they all passed out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared down at the team in disbelief from the treetops where he had taken refuge in during the giant battle. The way that Gaara had been rampaging through the forest he had been lucky to last as long as he had against the creature that was Gaara of the Sand. It hadn't made sense though, no matter what he had tried it hadn't been enough to stop the creature. Speed, strength, taijutsu, and ninjutsu had all failed against the powerhouse.<p>

He couldn't understand it. How was it that he, the Uchiha Heir wielder of their dojutsu the Sharingan could not manage what this group of misfits had accomplished?

Haku Yuki had a decent enough bloodline, but it paled in comparison to what his own could do. The boy had already reached his full potential by activating the ability. There was nothing more that the boy could do to make his skills stronger without training or scrolls from the Yuki Clan. Neither of which the boy was likely to get his hands on anytime to soon. The boy was skilled there was no doubt about that, but it was nothing that he himself would not eventually surpass. He was already near his level and the boy was older than him it wouldn't be much longer before he surpassed the Ice User.

Sakura Haruno was a fan girl. She had basic ninja skills excelling mainly in the theoretical side of her shinobi education. Her physical skills were laughable most of the time in comparison with the others. She had only scored as high as she had due to her knowledge. At least that had been the case all through their time at the Ninja Academy. The girl down below them though was stronger and more skilled than the Sakura that he had known. That girl was a pale imitation of the one that was down below him. While still somewhat infatuated with him the girl was also capable of staying on the mission and doing her duty as a ninja. The fact that she was receiving advanced weapon training was obvious from the weapon that she carried.

Peter Parker-Aburame another bloodline user. He was faster, stronger, and more agile than any other ninja he had ever met in their age group. Sure there were those that were physically faster or stronger but there weren't any that had all of the skills combined. Peter was stronger than Choji was and more agile than most of the kunochi and had a speed that only a handful had been able to match. And that was before he started adding chakra to his attacks. He was simply put a monster when it came to physical ability and had a mind that made him one of the best tactical minds around. Somehow he had Chunnin level skills and abilities thanks to his bloodline. It was no wonder that he had been a constant rival for his spot as the Rookie of the Year.

Finally there was Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde dobe was a nothing and a below average shinobi. Naruto may not have been the dead last of their class but that was only because Peter had been there to help him out. Much like Shikamaru had helped out Choji Akimichi. Still the boy was the biggest loser that he had known. The whole village knew that the boy was nothing more than a bunch of hot air. The blonde had tried to make himself his rival but he simply wasn't worth the effort it took for Sasuke to even bother thinking about. Now though he had stood up to Gaara of the Sand and had somehow beat the Sand Ninja when none of the rest of them could.

Whomever had been training the group had done well they had gone from weaklings, losers, and above average ninja's to powerhouses that he could barely imagine. Each of them had fought at a Chunnin or Jonnin level. He scowled as he slowly rose to his feet. He needed to figure out how they had done this and what he could do to gain the power for himself. He was an avenger despite what Peter said about him. He needed the power if he was going to get his revenge on his brother. If their Jonnin would not instruct him then he would have to find others that would give him the power he needed to destroy his brother. He unconsciously rubed the curse mark on his neck before he leaped away and headed back to the village. He needed to find a way to become more powerful. Power like Naruto, Peter and Gaara had would be a good start. Once he had power like theirs he would crush them and move on to find even greater power.

* * *

><p>When Kakashi and the medical ninja found Team 7 they were glad to see that they were all still alive. The Medics were even shocked that all four of the Gennin were alive. The recovery of Team 7 had not been expected to be a mission with any good news. Shino Aburame had been found by his father and had just barely survived as it was. Considering what Team 7 had been facing the likelihood of survival had been a lot lower than any of them had wanted to think about.<p>

"These kids managed to drive that Gaara kid off?" One of the medics asked in disbelief as he checked the vitals of the boy in robes.

"That they did." Kakashi said with pride as he examined the four shinobi. He had to admit that he was proud of the way that the group had worked. When he had heard that Garara was on a rampage in the forest he had feared the worse. He had not been eager to add more names to the stone but would do it if he had to. He had figured that he could recover their bodies if nothing else. While he had a great deal of belief in their skills when they hadn't radioed in he had feared that they had fallen like all of his old team before them had.

"This one's alive as well." The medic checking Sakura said after a quick check. "A few hours with a healer and the worst of it will be taken care of." The others nodded as similar prognosis were given for the other ninja.

"Same here," another said as he examined Peter, "looks like he mangled his hand somewhat." He said holding the hands up for all of them to see. Peter's right glove had been shredded away from his constant blows against the sand clones.

"This one has internal bleeding." The one near Sakura noted.

"Mine looks like he was slammed around a few times." Haku's medic said. "I'm seeing several broken ribs from where he was hit."

"Mine is relatively alright other than his hands." Another said. He has a lot of bruising but everything else looks alright."

"His healing factor and his dense body structure must be what saved him from injury." Kakashi noted as he examined Peter with relief.

"Uzumaki is doing all right as well. He's got a number of scrapes and bruises, but otherwise he's alright." The medic said as he finished his own check.

"They all appear to be suffering severe chakra exhaustion though." One of the medics said. "Personally I don't know how they managed to last as long as they did."

"All of them?" Kakashi asked in shocked disbelief as he turned to look towards the still form of Naruto. In all of his time teaching the mouthy blonde he had never actually seen the boy run out of chakra. For all of them to be out of energy was indeed something nearly unheard of.

"Amazing," Guy said as he looked around the forest and saw all the damage that Team 7 had caused during their battle. Had Gaara managed this while in the village, it would have shredded their defenses giving the Sound and Sand Ninja the time that they needed. Team 7 had likely saved the Leaf Village from being completely destroyed. Your team does you proud my friend.

Kakashi nodded his head in thanks as he oversaw the recovery of Team 7. They had all done so well he was extremely proud of what they had managed. He was glad that this had been relatively easy duty. Of course he didn't relish what came next. He was going to have to explain to Naruto the fate of the Third Hokage. His student had been extremely close with the chief protector of the village. He wondered if Naruto would be able to understand just what had happened. One was for sure though, Orochimaru had no idea as to the fury he had unleashed by killing their Hokage. The ninja of the Leaf would see to it that their former Sannin paid for his transgression against them. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday the Leaf would have its revenge against the ninja and all that he had done here.

"Come, we need to get them to the hospital." One of the medics said breaking the Jonnin out of his musings as each of the Gennin was hoisted into someone's arms and they left in blurs to deliver the group of heroes to the hospital.

* * *

><p>*Acorrding to the translator I used Kumo means spider and Masurao stands for warrior.<p> 


	40. Flashback Episode

As I started this chapter I wasn't real sure where I was going to go with it. Therefore I decided that since this was basically one of my filler episodes then of course I needed the thing that all Naruto filler episodes seem to have: A crap load of flashback's. So I present to you my very own flashback episode.

Don't ya just hate me now?

* * *

><p>It was three days after the SoundSand Invasion that all of the citizens of Konoha gathered together for the funeral. All of the people had all placed their normal garb to the side as they wore the black mourning clothes. The members of Team 7 all had bandages on various parts of their bodies as they moved along with everyone else. The guys wearing pants and a shirt while the girls wore a skirt and top combo.

The various Leaf Ninja all made their way to the top of the Hokage's building. The Konoha ninja core gathered together to send their Hokage on. The pictures of several different ninja were set up in places of dedication to honor those that had fallen in battle.

The Old Man's former Teammates and advisers were doing their best to stand in for the old Kage and were leading the funeral. The various mourner barely even seemed to notice as the skies themselves seemed to rip open and send a downpour onto them.

"Its raining." Kurenai noted.

"Even the heavens weep." Asuma answered as he returned his attention to the funeral. The man seemed shell shocked that his father had passed on.

Peter shook his head sadly as he saw how badly the Sarutobi Clan was dealing with the loss of their Elder. They were either walking around in a daze or they were like Konohamaru and were crying at the loss of the man.

Peter wasn't sure how this could be happening. A part of him understood what was happening, but another part expected for the old man to rise up and tell him that he got better. However the body that they had collected pretty much made that hope nonexistent.

He scratched his arm and grimaced a bit as he saw the tracking cuffs on his arm. They reminded him that the various Jonnin would take him down if he did anything that they thought a threat. He still couldn't believe that they were trying to blame him for all that had happened during the Invasion.

**Two Days Ago:**

_Peter groaned as he came to. Looking around he noticed that he appeared to be in a hospital room. He tried to sit up but something tugged on his arms he looked down and saw that a heavy chain was wrapped around each of his limbs and chest. Normally he could shatter bindings like these, but after everything that he had been through he didn't want to count on it. Had the Sand Siblings tricked them had the Leaf lost the real battle somehow after all that they had been through?_

"You're awake." A voice said neutrally.

Peter turned and saw that Kakashi-Sensei and Ibiki-Sensei were in chairs while Lord Shibi was leaning against the wall. All three of the men were looking at him pointedly.

"Where are the others?" Peter asked doing his best to ignore the chains that had him tied down. He squirmed around a bit and noticed that all of his various weapons even the ones that he usually kept hidden appeared to be missing. Then again, Kakashi and Haku had been the one to teach them where to hide weapons.

"In another room where they are recovering." Kakashi explained to his student.

"Did we win?" Peter asked hopefully. He really didn't want to take Gaara on again if he could help it.

"Yes, Team 7 managed to keep Sasuke Uchiha safe and they managed to keep Gaara of the Sand out of the village during his loss of control." Kakashi returned.

"What happened in the arena?" Peter asked.

"Enough." Ibiki said cutting the masked ninja off. "It is time that I asked the questions." He said officially.

"I'm guessing that this is going to have something to do with the chains that you've got on me." Peter said as he tried to raise an arm only for it to clink against the various chains.

"Indeed it does." Ibiki said stonily. "We have many questions for you Peter Parker-Aburame, Claimed of the Aburame Clan and Gennin student of Hatake Kakashi of Gennin Training Team 7."

"Why am I suspect?" Peter asked curiously.

"The Hokage is dead." Ibiki returned.

"What!" Peter shouted in stunned disbelief.

Ibiki merely stared at the boy his face a perfect blank mask. "The Hokage is dead killed by Orochimaru. The attack upon the village was destructive and destroyed or went around many of our defenses. We need to know where he was getting his information from."

"And so you decided that I was a suspect?" Peter asked as he jerked on the chains with a little more force. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." He grumbled.

"Don't bother." Kakashi said. "Those chains are made out of chakra metal. Not even an Akimichi Clan Member could break those chains." He warned his student.

"Thanks for the warning Sensei." Peter said as he decided to stop struggling for the moment. "You never did say why I was a suspect though." He added while glaring at the ninja.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "Although Lord Hokage fell, he did not die without severely injuring Orochimaru. The wounds that he received were severe enough that the ANBU should have been able to catch him. That did not happen though because he was helped by a team of Sound Ninja who sealed off the battlefield where they met and then helped with his retreat. We are still searching for the identities of these ninja that helped with the killing. Only one of them actually made himself known to any length. He had the most unique abilities." He added as he held a picture up for Peter to see.

Peter grunted as he looked at the picture. It was the image of a boy a few years older than himself. He had dark skin and dark hair. He wore a weird purple uniform and a sound ninja headband. All in all a rather average looking ninja. Until you moved past his head that is. He had two extra set of arms on his body. It was the ninja from the Forest of Death that had kicked his ass.

"We met this guy in the Forest of Death Sensei." Peter reminded his teacher.

"Yes, but considering how very few Spider bloodline users there are we decided to investigate." Kakashi informed his student. "That means that you'll be on suspension until further notice."

Peter nodded in understanding. After everything that happened they couldn't let a potential spy wander around even if he was injured.

"You're also going to have to move into the Clan Compound until the investigation is over." Shibi informed the boy finally speaking to the ninja.

"If you have nothing to hide then it'll only be a few days." Ibiki said with a shrug. "If you're trying to hide something though, not only will I rip it out of you but I'll find every other dark secret that you've got in your skull as well." He said with a growl.

"Yes sir." Peter said nervously, not wanting to be in the man's sights right now. Something told him he wasn't going to like the way that the man went about his questioning, but it wasn't like he could say anything about it.

After Kakashi and Ibiki left Shibi remained standing for a moment as if lost in thought. "The Clan believes in you Peter, Shino said that it's because of your planning that three Sound Teams were not able to stop the rest of Team 7 from confronting the Sand Team. Kakashi while he does not show it also believes in you and you're innocence. Your Sensei is a great man, however he sometimes makes mistakes when connecting to people."

Peter nodded glad to know that his Sensei was not so quick to believe him as a traitor.

"We will get through this and become the stronger for it." Shibi assured the boy. "You will not be charged unless you actually have done something against the Leaf. On this I swear."

The Clan Leader then walked out the door. Peter was impressed Lord Shibi was taking this very seriously if he hadn't just left a bug clone with a recorded message for him. It was nice to know that while they were suspicious, they weren't just accusing him either. They were only making sure that they covered all of the bases.

Peter shook his head as he focused back on the funeral wondering what was going to happen now. Not that they were going to be told anything until everything had already been decided. If he was lucky the Clan would allow him to continue his basic training, but all of his Team 7 activities were on hold for the time being until everything could be sorted out.

Which was just as well all things considered. He had been allowed to talk with the other members of Team 7, and learned that with the passing of the Hokage all of Team 7's activities had been put on hold. Kakashi was being used for a number of solo missions. The others were currently restricted to self-training and D missions until things settled down enough that Kakashi could resume his duties as their instructors. According to Sakura, Ino had told her that all of their teams had been placed in a self-training status while the Jonnin's were sent out on various missions.

D missions were in no short supply either. Despite being somewhat ready for the attack Konoha had taken severe damage and there wasn't at least one building that had some damage of some kind or other on it. Naruto was quickly becoming the most requested ninja around since his shadow clones could get repair jobs done faster than any of the other Gennin could manage.

From what he had heard Master Jiraiya had actually been forced to summon several toads to combat giant snake summons. It would have been easier with Chief Toad Gambunta but since he was helping them he was kind of glad that the Toad Sage had decided against that. Still it meant all of the Gennin were somewhat confined to the village until a majority of the repairs were completed.

One good aspect from the invasion had been that they had managed to get Haku off of most of his restrictions and he was considered a full-fledged member of the Leaf now. Nearly dying to keep Gaara out of the village and insuring that Sasuke wasn't killed had let them reconsider the Ice User's status as a ninja. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get himself out of suspension and they would be ready to carry out Team missions again.

* * *

><p>Ibiki Morino took a long drink from his tea as he looked at the boy in the other room. He had pressed the boy long and hard, and even he had to admit that the boy had some amazing resilience. While they hadn't laid a finger on him they had managed to mentally push the boy far beyond what most people said was possible for the boy. He couldn't remember the last ninja that had lasted as long as this one had. Most Jonnin could but when you added in his injuries the boy should be a gibbering wreck despite his above average healing powers and everything though. No, this boy was made of much sterner stuff than any he had been forced to question in a long time. It didn't help any that many of his own men had been forced to leave because the boy managed to have them running circles in trying to understand what he was saying. The weird slang that he used made talking with him difficult and he had to pull records from Naruto's former guards from the ANBU Black ops and Kakashi to understand everything that he said. To make it worse, it was as if the boy had an endless supply of words that he could use. Then there was the fact that each set of slang words seemed to come with a different personality and what was hot and cool in one form of talking was not the same in another. That didn't even mean anything when he would say 'groovy' one moment 'aces' another. The list just continued forever it seemed. It didn't help that the Aburame boy seemed to love the sound of his voice and would talk on and on about everything and nothing.<p>

If Peter wasn't a spy then he fully intended for him to receive training on becoming better than he already was. He had a lot of potential as a counter intelligence or interrogator. Some of his agents had actually said things that they should have known better than to say. A boy like that deserved to be put into the field. Not to mention he thought that against another village they might wipe that smart mouth of his out for a little while and make him more respectful of his own village interrogators.

Unfortunately they weren't cleared for torture on him and their duty was to insure that he wasn't a spy. Despite everything that the boy had said with his misleading comments and smart mouthed remarks which had led to several of his questioners to excuse themselves before they did something stupid they hadn't caught him up in any lies. In fact he had learned more about the boy than he thought possible. He hadn't kept up with the boy after his placement by the Aburame Clan, but it seemed as if some of his memory had returned. Nothing concrete but enough that he was remembering more of who he used to know.

Peter had been questioned and grilled by in just about every way that the man could think of. With that out of the way though there was only one thing left to do. The door to the room opened and Ibiki nodded to the man there. "Inoichi." He said with a nod.

A tall dirty blonde haired man nodded back at. Inoichi Yamanaka was the head of the Yamanaka Clan. A Clan of Ninja that had taken to studying mind jutsu's. They were one of the minor clans that lived in the village. Their members usually made up key figures in the medical, sensor, interrogation, and infiltration teams. The man in his youth had been a part of the original Ino-Shika-Cho team. A team that had been revived during the Invasion and was being reborn in their own children on Team 10. Inoichi was currently considered one of the more skilled members having mastered a number of the more powerful mind jutsu's.

Where Ibiki managed to get his answers through fear and intimidation, Inoichi managed his interrogations with his jutsu's. The man was a valuable ninja and was good on the field, but being the best at the various mind arts also meant that he could delve into the psyches of people faster and better than any other ninja could. The man was also good at remaining detached when it came to questioning people. This made him one of the most valuable people in the department. Normally they wouldn't use someone of his caliber to figure out if someone was a spy, but with the boy's history or rather lack of history they had to do it this way.

"What's the reason?" He asked curiously as he peered through the glass at Peter.

"He's suspected of being a spy." Ibiki said with a shrug. "Unfortunately he's rather skilled at keeping his secrets, and when he has answered us the Council doesn't want to believe that's all."

"So they're looking for someone to blame and to make an example of?" Inoichi asked not looking happy at the thought that the boy was going to be used as a target for the village to vent their anger and fear at. He had seen what happened to ninja that were blamed for problems that were not their fault. It had a tendency to make them more jaded and difficult to work with as they were often ostracized from the village. When Orochimaru had first disappeared Anko had taken much of the blame and it was only recently that she was starting to be accepted again.

"I'm afraid so, unfortunately there aren't many people that fit the profile though." Ibiki said as he began paging through a list of names. "The Jonnin instructor from Team Armor has been vouched for by numerous ninja and helped in guarding the nobles during the attack, Anko was in charge of civilian safety, Kabuto Yakushi, Misumi Tsurgi, and Yori Akado have all disappeared though. The last one seen was Kabuto during the attack. It's possible that Mizuki was a part of the group at one time. It's hard to be sure, he still hasn't said who it was that he used to work for."

The pair walked into the briefing room and saw Peter. They couldn't see much of his face beyond what his mask showed. The eyes were narrowed in what could be fear, anger, or annoyance.

"Oh great, it's you guys." Peter said flippantly before returning to the cat's cradle made of webbing that he had been playing with.

The two men were not the least bit impressed with the bravo that the young ninja was showing though. The boy was obviously worried when he saw that they had entered.

Peter squirmed under the hard stares of the two men. When he looked at Ibiki-Sensei he was once again reminded of a guy with an eye patch and hair white on the sides. As for Inoichi he was reminded of that Madame Web lady for some reason. "So why am I the only one being questioned? I mean sure that guy was a spider guy and all, but that's no reason to think that I had anything to do with any of this." He said somewhat defensively. "I mean this is discrimination targeted at anyone with arachnid like jutsu or bloodlines plain and simple. Are you going to target members of the Aburame Clan for using some of the bug catching jutsu next? Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"An interesting concept and one that the Third would probably have been interested in." Ibiki returned to the boy. "It is not one that as the Director of Torture and Interrogation units that I have to follow though. My duty to Konoha is to retrieve any and all information."

"It is our duty as a part of the Ninja Core to do these things." Inoichi said calmly. "You know this just as well as any other ninja does."

"Yeah," Peter said archly, "and what would you do if there was some ninja using mental jutsu would you question your own daughter like this?"

Inoichi turned away for a moment. "If I had to." He admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah, sure you would." Peter said disbelievingly.

"You are a ninja of Konoha and you swore an oath fight for the Leaf Village. There are times though that we need to ensure that your loyalty is complete." Ibiki said tiredly. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. At the moment all you are being done is cleared from any wrong doing. Your camaraderie with Kabuto does not help your position either."

"What does Kabuto have to do with any of this?" Peter questioned in confusion. "I thought that he was just some Gennin with the Data Analysts or the Cypher Brigade or something like that."

"You mean you haven't heard?" Ibiki asked.

"Kind of hard to hear anything when I've been trapped in here for the past few days." Peter shot back at the man. "Sure the rest of my team have been by, but they've done their best not to talk about the situation."

"And they'll be commended for their work in that." Ibiki responded. "Kabuto was identified by your own sensei as a spy for Orochimaru though. He attempted an assassination of one of the upper clans, seriously wounding several ANBU members and from what our sources have told us he assisted with a lot of the planning with the Invasion. Since then though, the entire Team has vanished."

"So let me get this straight, you've already found the spy master and his inner circle possibly even his spy ring but you're still giving me the business over being a spy?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"We have to be sure." Ibiki said. "Now you can continue to be a trouble maker or you can follow orders."

"Fine, let's check all of my memories that have to do with Kabuto and anything else you think might be important." Peter said. "The sooner that gets done the sooner you'll let me out of this place."

"Good." Ibiki said stonily, personally he was ready to remind the boy before him what the difference between a Jonnin and a Gennin was but didn't think that would look good. It would be really bad if the boy was proved to be innocent. The Aburame Clan while willing to sacrifice members for the betterment were also known to swarm you for attacking what they considered theirs.

"Should we use the machine?" Ibiki questioned Inoichi.

"It would make things go faster." Imoichi agreed. "However it may not be needed since we'll only be checking the last year or so of his memories."

"That's a relief." Peter said as he recalled the machine that they were talking about. It was a device that enhanced Inoichi's telepathic skills for tricky ninja by using a combination of technology and Fūinjutsu Seals. They could have tried pumping him with truth serums, but with his healing factor they were never real sure how much he could take since he seemed to have three or four times the resistance to such things that a normal Gennin his age possessed.

"Let us begin." Inoichi said as he placed his hand on Peter's head. "Mind Reading Jutsu."

Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he found himself traveling in a void like place with Inoichi. "Where are we?" He questioned while looking around him.

"We are within the confines of your mind." The Jonnin responded. "There are more memories here now I see. I would recommend going to a mind healer or another interrogator and seeing about coming back in here at a later date." He added. The ignored the fact that Inoichi could make it an order if he didn't do so soon. "For now, my only concern is the last year or so of your life where you've been an active ninja."

A door appeared before them and swung open before them. "Good, you're opening your mind to me that will make this go faster." Inoichi complimented the Gennin. The pair hovered through the door and the pair watched everything that Peter had been up to in the past year.

**Flashback**

_Peter and Naruto chuckled as they finished up their work on the Hokage Monument. The pair grabbed the paint and headed away before anyone noticed it had taken them nearly an hour lug all of the various paint buckets and brushes to create several large splashed of paint. Only a handful of places actually had to be worked on the swirls around the eyes or the mustache on the 2nd required a certain touch. "Parker! Uzumaki!" A voice shouted from behind them._

The pair of boys turned to see several ninja glowering at them from a building. "And that would be our cue to leave." Peter told his friend getting an agreeing nod from Naruto. The two boys laughed as they split up each of them taking a few cans of paint as they disappeared into the city.

"I did wonder how the two of you managed that particular feat." Inoichi said neutrally. "Ino was most angry upon hearing about it though."

"Trust me it was nowhere near as easy as most people seem to think it was." Peter assured the man. "Besides I doubt her anger was anything compared to what Iruka-Sensei was feeling for us that day."

This co,,emt caused the man to smirk in agreement having met with Iruka on several parent teacher meetings.

The image before them shimmered and the pair found themselves standing in a tree alongside of another version of himself. Peter saw that his double was watching Iruka-Sensei and Naruto. "I remember this night." He said in surprise. "This was the night that we graduated from the Academy."

Inoichi nodded his thanks for the point of reference as he watched the group.

**Flashback**  
><em>A confused Iruka demanded explanations from his student and he listened to what his favorite student had told him. Naruto then shot off some explanation about Mizuki telling him how if he could manage to steal the forbidden scroll and then learn one of the Jutsu's as a bonus round. Naruto would then have the opportunity to have a say in what the teams were.<em>

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing his friend had been suckered into retrieving the Forbidden Scroll just because he thought it meant that he would get to have some say in the way the teams were chosen. The blonde might be his best friend, but he was a real idiot at times to though. He was about to jump down and stop his friend from making an even bigger fool out of himself when a familiar figure with long white shoulder length hair, a chunnin vest, and a giant shuriken strapped to his back appeared. It was Mizuki Sensei, a member of the teacher team of their class at the Academy who taught alongside of Iruka Sensei. Peter wondered why the man was here, and why he didn't seem to be surprised to see either Naruto or the scroll he had been studying. He listened as Mizuki made snide comments about Naruto and told him his past. A past that was supposed to be forbidden from anyone else knowing or talking about. Peter was surprised to learn that his best friend was a container for the infamous nine tailed fox demon. That at least explained why so many members of the Aburame Clan disliked his friend. Several members had died in trying to absorb the Kyubbi's demon chakra while they waited for the Fourth to do his thing. A fight broke out between the two Chunnin, the pair were equally matched as they met and countered each and every one of each other's moves.

"So that's how that went down." Inoichi said.

"Yeah, and before you say or think about it I know not talk about Naruto's secret." Peter said not really wanting yet another person telling him that it was a S class secret that he wasn't allowed to talk about.

"Good." Inoichi said, as their surroundings wavered and they were somewhere else.

"Hey that's Tazuna." Peter said as he recognized the old drunk Bridge Builder from their first official major mission. "Our mission was to protect him from bandits on the way back to his village. Unfortunately there was more to the job than what he originally told us." He said as he watched the group.

"And that was your first C Rank mission if I remember your record correctly." Inoichi said with a frown. The man then watched as first Kakashi then Team 7 and then Kakashi fought the Demon of the Hidden Mists. The Shinobi was on the verge of defeat when he fell to a rather short Hunter Ninja. "You did very well for your first time against an A rank ninja from another village." He admitted. "Most team aren't as fortunate as you and falter against such an opponent."

"He underestimated us that time, our second fight he didn't repeat that mistake." Peter said with a shrug as he recalled how close the fight had been the second time around.

The image changed again to a night at Tazuna's house. The others looked up as Peter entered a room and quickly began gathering around a table even as Peter was pulling out pictures.

"I remember this, we were planning on taking down Gato's Enforcers." Peter said in surprise. "I had been sent out to gather information on them."

"So you've done intel collection before then?" Inoichi asked with interest knowing that such a skill set would be essential for a spy to have.

"Yes sir." The boy admitted.

**Flashback**  
><em>"They call them Gato's Enforcers," Peter explained to the others as he displayed three pictures to the group. "They're a trio of rogue ninja from some of the other elemental nations that work for hire. There's Iwao Tsuyoshi or Roughhouse, a literal mountain of muscle from the reports, he's a former Earth Ninja and he has a weapon that he's known for using. He has a giant hammer that he sometimes uses in his fighting style. People that get hit by it usually end up down and out. Rumor is that he's shattered men's bones and rocks with it. The next one is Sho Hayato, better known as Sure-Shot. He's a former member of the Sand Ninja, and is supposed to be some sort of insane marksman that uses a horse bow and wraps his arrows in explosive tags and when those don't work he has plenty of throwing blades to use. Rumor is that he can hit the target no matter where he's standing. Finally there's the last member of their little group of psycho's. Kane Takeshi, or Whiplash as he goes by around here is a Lighting Ninja, and he uses a steel whip to fight with. According to the reports he can make it do things that you wouldn't believe possible. Together they form Team Enforcer or just the Enforcers."<em>

The pair then watched the fight between the Enforcers and Team 7, and then the battle for the bridge as Peter remembered it. The stealing of various items from the Criminal Gato leaving his followers with nothing in the house that he used. After that there was the return journey where the group met and destroyed a group of bandits. Then came the report for the Hokage.

**Flashback**  
><em>"Lord Hokage," Kakashi said with a small bow. "May I present Team 7, and Yuki Haku a wandering ninja of the Land of Water."<em>

"Hey Old Man." Naruto greeted happy to see the man before him. "Keeping my seat warm I trust?"

"Ah Naruto, I see you are still just as excitable and lively as ever." The man said in greeting, as he stared at the group. "I take it your escort mission went alright then?"

"Depends on what you mean by alright." Peter quipped at the man.

"Yeah no kidding." Sakura said in agreement.

"Really, I take it there was more to it than the letter Kakashi sent us then?" The Hokage questioned. "He did tell us you had some excitement with the appearance of the Demon Brothers. It must have been interesting to get to go up against such a team of ninja."

"Is that all Kakashi-Sensei told you about?" Naruto asked somewhat surprised.

"Well yes, did something else happen?" The Hokage questioned idly, as he stared at the trio. "Perhaps you had some other adventure that would explain your new friend."

"Did we ever." Peter muttered getting agreeing nods from all of the other younger ninja.

"Oh really," the Hokage questioned the group a raised eyebrow, "would you like to explain it or would you like Kakashi to do so."

"We can do it Old-Man." Naruto returned happily while Kakashi stared at his team nervously.

"Yeah the mission started out fine all we had to deal with our drunk Bridge Builder for most of it till we started getting close to the Land of Waves. That's when the Demon Brothers attacked us and Peter and Kakashi-Sensei stopped them."

"After that we learned that there was more to the mission than we had been told had to do with Gato of Gato Transport." Sakura explained to them. "It turns out he was running and financing a lot of the criminal network through his shipping company. He didn't want the Bridge Builder to finish his bridge, because it would have eaten into his profit margin and disrupted his takeover of the Land of Waves."

"Anyways, after that we ended up facing off against Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Peter said taking over for the girl. "He was there to finish the job. Kakashi-Sensei and he fought, then sensei got distracted and was captured in a Water Prison Jutsu. "

"Yeah, we managed to trick Zabuza into releasing Kakashi though with some sneak attacks that I helped plan." Naruto explained while beaming at the Hokage.

"Yes, well after that Sensei and Zabuza fought for a while and Kakashi-Sensei was on the verge of winning when Haku here tricked us into thinking he was a Hunter Ninja." Sakura added in.

"Yeah, he even had the mask and everything." Naruto said in agreement.

"Kakashi-Sensei was by this time suffering from chakra exhaustion and had to be transported to the Bridge Builder's home until he could recover." Sakura explained. "After that, we had about a week in which Kakashi-Sensei prepared us with Chakra control exercises."

"During that time we fought a trio of Missing Ninja from three different Lands that called themselves Team Enforcer." Peter added in.

"Yeah, we kicked their butts all over the place." Naruto explained with a smile as he thought of the trio of ninja they had beaten.

"After that we were forced to battle Zabuza and Haku on the Bridge on one of the last days of construction." Peter pointed out.

"Haku kept the three of us busy while Kakashi-Sensei fought Zabuza off." Sakura admitted.

"Naruto was the one to finally stop Haku though." Peter added in giving his friend the credit for the final blow against the other boy. "He tried to sneak away and take the killing blow Kakashi-Sensei set for Zabuza, but I managed to tie his legs up before he managed that." Peter then reached into Haku's belt and pulled out a small device. "My spider tracer was pretty useful in that regard." He added with a smirk.

"Spider tracer?" The Third questioned curiously, as he looked at the odd spider shaped device with all of the others looking on curiously.

"Yeah, I copied the Aburame Clan kikaichū, tracking method." Peter said proudly, as held the device out to the Hokage. "With this device I can track a person where ever they are via radio signals and my spider sense. I just had to adjust the transmitter to send out a signal on a very specific signal. It will allow me to have a vague sense of where they are. The down side is of course it can't move or anything and can be discovered unlike the Clan bugs which will probably just get knocked off a person's clothes."

"This was how you were able to always be facing me even after Zabuza's Hidden Mist Technique blinded you." Haku said in understanding as he eyed the device.

"Yeah it was." Peter admitted. "I planted it on you when I used my slingshot attack on you, then I just left it on you in case you decided to leave without telling us. I take it you were able to sense my movements by sensing the change in the moisture of the mist."

"Indeed." Haku agreed as he eyed the small device with appreciation.

"Cool," Naruto said with a grin.

"That it is Naruto, that it is." The Hokage said as he handed the device back to Peter. "If you would now finish your report." He requested of Team 7.

"After that Gato tried to double cross Haku and kill everyone so he wouldn't have to pay anyone." Sakura added in.

"Haku joined us, and we killed Gato and some of his wannabe ninjas." Peter explained with a shrug.

"After that Peter and Haku stole all of the money and land deeds from Gato's hideout." Sakura continued. Kakashi nodded, and presented the Hokage with the bag that contained the money and folders.

"Then there was the trip back." Naruto said with a smile. "Since we didn't have the old drunk it only took us a week to get back here. But while we were traveling we were attacked by a group of Bandits and we had to deal with them as well before we could get back here." Kakashi dropped a sealing scroll down next to the money bag, and the Hokage nodded as he realized it was likely the heads of the fallen bandits.

The trio of gennin finally stopped talking and waited to see what the Third Hokage would say to everything that they had done. The old man chewed on his pipe in silence as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that had happened on the mission.

"Still can't believe that the old man is gone." Peter said as he looked at the memory of the Third Hokage as he listened to Team 7's first upper class mission report in growing horror. "I mean he was supposed to be there until Naruto was ready to take the seat and hat away from him. He wasn't supposed to die like that thanks to some snot nosed idiot that got his panties in a twist all because he wasn't chosen as the most awesome ninja around. In the end that's what it comes down to though isn't it? He's made that he wasn't named as the Fourth. After today I think we can all say that the Old Man made the right choice."

"Of that I don't think you will find any arguments." Inoich said in agreement, while filing the words away to tell to the others the next time it was his turn to tell a story on drinking night. He really wanted to be sure that Anko was there though so that he could see what her response to those words were though. He knew that the kunochi was blaming herself for not fighting the Third more on being the one to confront Orochimaru. Not like the Third would have allowed it to happen anyways. It was times like these that they felt the loss of the Fourth all the more deeply.

"What can you tell me about Kabuto though?" He asked curiously.

"Pretty much what all of the others can tell you." Peter said with a shrug as the image changed to the start of the Chunnin exams where all of the Rookies were surrounded by older and more experienced ninja from other lands. The Rookies had all gathered together in relief on seeing people they knew. "I'd never even heard of the guy until he decided to make himself known to us for whatever reason. Ask any of the other Rookies and I'm pretty sure that you'll get the same story as I've got." He told the man confident that there wasn't anything that he was leaving out.

**Flashback**  
><em>"Hey you guys." An approaching silver haired boy with glasses, wearing a light purple shinobi uniform, and a Leaf headband on his head said. The boy stopped in front of the group. "You might want to try and keep it down a little bit." He admonished the Rookies. "I mean no offense, but you're the 10 rookies right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go and make a spectacle of yourselves." The boy warned them. "Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."<em>

"Well who asked you, who are you?" An annoyed and slightly embarrassed Ino questioned angrily.

"Girl does have a point." Peter said carelessly. "If you're going to enter a conversation you should at least identify yourself. Particularly when your going to tell people about proper behavior." The boy steeled himself as he felt his spider sense go off in warning as the boy looked him over as if he was considering an attack. Then just as quickly as his senses had warned him they shut off as if the boy was considering him unworthy of attacking.

"Agreed," Shikamaru said while Shino and Sasuke nodded their heads as well as they examined the boy before them. None of them aware of the wary look that Peter was now giving the older boy.

The boy merely smirked at the group of Rookies. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you." The older boy said tauntingly. "You've made quiet the impression." All of the Rookie turned to see that all of the other ninja in the room were now focused on them. "See those guys?" Kabuto said to a group a bit behind them. "They're from the Rain Village, they're a bit hot tempered in fact just about everyone here is a bit touchy." He informed the group. "This exam has a habit of making everyone involved tense. And you really don't want to rub some of these guys the wrong way right now."

"Of course, I guess you can't help it." Kabuto said. "I mean how can you know how things work, your just rookies." The boy said dismissively. "You remind me of myself a while back." The boy explained to the group.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam then?" Sakura questioned with interest. The others all looked up with interest. Trust Sakura to be able to find a source of information that they could use.

The boy looked a bit embarrassed at the question. "No," he admitted, "its my 7th time actually." At the incredulous looks the Rookies were giving him Kabuto began explaining. "Well they're held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow a veteran," Sakura said with interest, "you must really be an expert by now."

"Yeah sort of." Kabuto agreed.

"Cool then you can give us all the inside tips then." Naruto said with relief.

"Yeah some expert, he's never passed." Shikamaru said dismissively.

"Well 7th times the charms that's what they say right?" Kabuto said embarrassedly, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So I guess all the rumors about the exam being tough are true?" Shikamaru said sounding slightly depressed. "Man I knew this thing was going to be troublesome."

"Well maybe I can offer you some help." Kabuto said as he reached into his pocket. "With my Ninja Info Cards." He said while flashing a deck in his hand.

"What the heck are those?" A curious Sakura asked.

"They're hard to explain, but these cards have been charkra encoded with everything that I've learned over my years as a ninja." The boy knelt down and spread the cards out. "I've got more than 200 hundred of them." He said proudly. "So you see, I've not been completely wasting my time here." Shikamaru looked at the deck with renewed interest now, as he eyed the potential intelligence that the older boy had before him. "To the naked eye they're blank." Kabuto explained as he flipped the top card over to show a white card. "Don't want anyone to see this stuff he said wryly, as he began twirling the card.

"What are you doing?" A confused Sakura asked as she watched him.

"I'm using my chakra to get the cards to reveal their secrets." Kabuto explained a puff of smoke over the card happened, and suddenly they saw that the card now possessed a map of the elemental nations. Kabuto then began to explain the reasoning for the exams to the younger ninja how it was a matter of checks and balances to keep the ninja villages honest with each other.

"So from the very beginning he was feeling your entire group out." Inoichi said with a frown. "He managed to worm his way in as the older brother type to your group. He used your inexperience with how things are to make himself a part of your group."

"Yeah although I wouldn't mind knowing where he got all of our records like he did." Peter said in annoyance. "I mean those cards had all sorts of information on them. Information that is supposed to be restricted I might add. He had our skill levels, in taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu, he knew how many individual missions we had been on, and the level that each one was, he knew what our teams were, had our pictures, bits of trivia about us, and who knows what else he might have had on all of us. There could have been notes on how to take us all down for all we know."

"We believe that he managed to get the Head Ninja Core Healer's codes and keys and accessed the information that way." Inoichi explained, while personally deciding to force his daughter and her team to spend more time training so that the cards would be of little use. The sooner the things became outdated the easier he would rest. Next time they might not be so lucky. "It's likely he used the same method to access the various other ninja records. It is one of the duties of the Chief Medics to insure all of the participants are who they say. His involvement with your group could have been prevented had your sensei's armed you with the basic information that he was offering." Inoichi muttered. "Unfortunately, due to the rules of the Chunnin Exams we are rather limited in what we are allowed to tell you. More often than not visiting Gennin have more preparation time for these events. That could be because the ones that end up traveling to other villages are usually Teams that have gone through at least one Exam already. I'll have to see if we can't arrange for a training session for those that are having their first time through." The Jonnin muttered.

"It sounds as if the guy did a real number on internal security then. I thought that he was just creepy didn't realize that he was really that dangerous. Of course I didn't say anything because we were all technically opponents for the exams and I thought it was my nerves getting to me." Peter admitted to the Jonnin.

"That is understandable considering your circumstances." Inoichi assured the young ninja alongside of him. "Your instincts were better than most peoples then. Your particular skill set makes it so that you are one of the few that should trust your feelings. Like the Inuzuka Clan trust in their animal like senses so must you learn to trust in your own senses. Kabuto had the entire village fooled with his disguise as a Konoha ninja."

"Does that mean I'm off the hook for being a spy then?" Peter asked him hopefully.

"I think so, I just want to check one or two more memories and then we'll be done." Inoichi assured the Aburame boy.

"That's good." Peter said with relief. "I really wasn't looking forward to getting locked up for espionage. Particularly since I didn't actually do it." Peter admitted glad that he didn't have to share a room with Mizuki-Sensei. Because that would really stink no matter what way it was that you tried to look at it.

The pair of ninja watched as the image changed once again and showed the scene from a rather memorable first encounter. "This is where we met with the Sound Team and I met that Spider weirdo."

**Flashback**  
><em>"Well it sounds like your Lord decided to pick a fight with the wrong people if he decided to pick a fight with Konoha." Peter returned to the other ninja his mind was already flying though as he listened. The Land of Rice Fields was nowhere near the Land of Grass how could this Grass Ninja be a ninja from that Clan? Something about this didn't make any sense. "Now what are these things?" He asked, as he tossed the pair of strange kunai back at the Grass Ninja.<em>

The Grass Ninja laughed as he caught the blades. "Maybe I should show you." The Ninja said, as he made a hand sign and suddenly the henge fell as a new figure stood before him. This wasn't the Grass Ninja he had been fighting a moment ago. This figure was an older teen, with dark skin and was dressed in gray and purple, he had a Sound Village headband, and he had two extra sets of arms coming out of his ribs.

"Talk about a new you, it must be a pain having to buy clothes." Peter noted, as he watched the figure as he then began spitting and suddenly several more of the odd kunai came out of the guy's mouth and e began throwing more weapons with all six of his hands. Peter had a flash of what looked like an older version of himself in red and blue pants and a mask while he stood before a large mirror. It was both disturbing and amazing all at the same time. One of things he noticed was that he had no shirt and that he had six arms just like this guy did. Was this an evolution of his bloodline? "So it's a Spider Bloodline vs. Spider Bloodline." He said, as he came to a stop and looked at the figure before him. Trying his best not to think how similar that the two of them really were.

"Oh yeah I've heard of you." The Sound Ninja said. "You're the Aburame Clan's little orphan bloodline user. They think that you're so special because you have some spider powers."

"Yeah they call me Peter." The ninja said waving his hand in greeting.

"I am Kidōmaru Fūma, a member of the Sound Four, the personal body guards to Lord Orochimaru." The older boy said arrogantly. "If you continue to try and come this way I will destroy you."

"Orochimaru, as in the Sannin?" Peter asked in surprise as he recognized the name the other boy was using.

"Yes one and the same." Kidōmaru said with a smirk. "Do you really think that you have what it takes to fight me?

"Let's see, you have a few years experience on me, but unless I miss my guess I'm also stronger and possibly faster than you." Peter said as he began assessing the danger that the older boy posed. "When it comes to webbing you have a whole different style for it, while mine comes from my wrists you either spit it out or use it as a sort of armor. You've also figured some way of channeling your chakra into your webbing making it stronger and can shape it into weapons as you need to. You've got spider threads all over the place to detect anyone moving around which means that you have to rely on those instead of a spider sense as well though."

"Good eye," Kidōmaru complimented grudgingly, "I didn't think that Leaf Trash weakling like you would notice something like that."

"So the real question I have is are we related?" Peter asked curiously. "I don't have any memories of my time before the Leaf, but I know things that I shouldn't, and can figure things out without any troubles whatsoever. Why is that, and are we connected somehow?"

"You think that we're related?" Kidōmaru asked in shocked surprise he then reared his head back and laughed at the younger boy before him. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I don't know who or what you are, but I can say with certainty that we are in no way related. In fact if you stand still I'll just spill your blood and be done with it." He said as he made several gestures and suddenly he was pulling a giant bow and some arrows out of his mouth.

"So that was your first meeting with the one known as Kidōmaru." Inoichi noted.

"Yeah it was such a fun time him trying to kill us and us and all while trying to keep out of his way." Peter said dryly. "If we're connected then neither of us is aware of it or how it might be possible."

"And your encounter with Orochimaru?" The interrogator pushed with interest.

"Oh yeah that was possibly even more fun than that was." Peter said sarcastically. The image wavered once again showing another part of the Forest of Death with the members of Team 7 facing off with a rather familiar long haired and pale skinned figure.

**Flashback**  
><em>Peter swallowed as he turned to look ahead of him as he saw along haired man with scaled skin wearing the familiar purple and cream colors of the Sound Village Ninja smirking at him. The guy was just casually leaning against a tree trunk watching him. Peter could have also sworn there was no one there a moment ago as well. "Guys, I got a snake problem over here." He said worriedly. A few moments later the other two had shunshinned alongside of their friend.<em>

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Orochimaru questioned as he looked the team over with interest. "When I saw that Kidōmaru, Sakon, and Ukon hadn't turned you all into smears I was half expecting to see some competent ninja. Instead all I find is a pair of loudmouthed fools and a masked jokester. Then again there is the mysterious foreigner with a most unique bloodline that allows you to mimic the skills and abilities of a spider. I would love to get inside of your body and see just what it is that makes you work. I'm sure that there are so many interesting things in you that would help in my work." The man said with a silky voice that set all of them on edge. There was an underlying edge of menace to the voice despite its pleasantness.

"Huh, I think that I could pass on being used as a target for you and your crazy science projects." Peter shot back at the Sannin. "Because despite your similarities, what with you skin tone and eye coloring Doc Conners you ain't."

Orochimaru chuckled at the defiant youth before him. "Oh trust me, when I say that in time you shall be useful to me if I think you have any potential. Still, I suppose a test of your abilities and skills would be helpful it would let me know if you're actually worth the effort to deal with though." The ninja said casually as he watched the trio as if judging whether or not they were worth the effort it would take to disable. "Besides I've already dealt with Saskue-Kun and appraised his skills, now I want to see just what it is that you can do. Considering the fact that the three of you managed to stand up to two members of my Sound Four it means that there is more to each of you than meets the eye. Then again they were having to keep their abilities down so that they didn't attract any unwanted attention, had they truly used their power well I have no doubt that they would have dealt with you easily enough. Despite all of the potential that the Rookies of your year have, you are still a far cry from being registered as an actual threat to any of my people."

"I don't think so freak," Naruto growled as he drew his kunai in anticipation of the upcoming fight that it looked like they were about to have. "You want to take on Team 7, then come on we'll show you what we got."

"Yeah, what Naruto said." Sakura hesitantly agreed, not looking anywhere near as confident as her friend did.

"Well, it's either fight you or let you use us for target practice and I'm really not a fan of being used as target practice." Peter said as he quickly fired his webbing the group watched as a strand of webbing wrapped itself around the Sannin trapping him within a cocoon.

"Most interesting a form of organic webbing that you can fire from your wrist." Orochimaru noted as he examined the webbing for a moment. That would be easier to use in combat situations than Kidōmaru's method of using webbing." THe man took a second to study the webbing before his body fell apart into a pile of squishy mud.

"Crap, a mud clone." Peter said as he jumped off the tree branch as he tried to go where he wasn't expected. Naruto and Sakura had gone high which gave them a wide range of attacks to look for.

"Orochimaru where are you. are you afraid of us?" Naruto demanded as he looked around for where the Sannin had vanished to.

"Naruto, let's try and not make the Sannin angry enough to kill us alright?" Sakura pleaded with her teammate.

Orochimaru's voice echoed throughout the forest in response to the outburst from the blonde boy. "Do you really think that you actually stand a chance against me little ninja? If you wish to join in this little test of mine though I think that I can allow for that to happen. Who knows if your all lucky then you all might survive what I'm about to do to you. Let's see if you're really as capable as you like to make people think you are." There was a large cloud of smoke off to the side and suddenly a large serpent towered over Team 7.

"You've got to be kidding me." Peter said as he looked up at the creature. "What are you some kind of tamer, and where's the ball you keep that guy in?"

Orochimaru ignored the boy as he focused on his serpent. "Deal with those two, I want the bug for myself." The snake seemed to understand as it lunged at Naruto, while its tail tried to knock Sakura away leaving Peter alone to face off with the pale figure that was now staring at him with interest.

"What is it with some people?" Peter asked with a sigh as he gestured to the arachnidan emblem on his clothes. "I mean it's a spider, not a bug but a spider. As in 8 legs, yet you have to go and call me a bug which has only six. Heck you have a guy that works for you that has eight limbs, so you should know this. You're even a card carrying member of the evil scientist association, you should know these things and yet you still refer to me as a bug. Why can't you evil types ever get it right? Is there some sort of mental block in your heads or something?"

"I think you should talk less and show me what your capable of instead little spider." Orochimaru ordered. "Striking Shadow Snakes." He said, as he made a punching motion and Peter was forced to drop even farther as several snakes erupted from Orochimaru's sleeve as they tried to bind or bite the elusive ninja. "Now that is good, your a fast one. One of the faster ninja's that I've seen for your age. Given enough time you might even rival some of the masters when it comes to speed."

"Thanks I think, but speed's not all I have." Peter said as he shot a webline out and then swung himself in a loop over a tree branch and both of his feet slammed into the Sannin. "I'd like to think that I eat my spinach as well." He added as he then swung his arm only for his wrist to be caught.

"I have to wonder boy, do you even know what it is that your blathering about?" Orochimaru questioned curiously as he then swung Peter around and slammed his back into the trunk of a tree.

Peter groaned as he felt the impact. "Oh yeah that's going to bruise." He complained as he felt the spot.

"Your body appears to be quiet resilient as well." Orochimaru noted as he continued to inspect Peter and his abilities impassively. "Impressive for one so young to already be as durable as you are. Most ninja don't reach that level until their mid-teens. The fact that you have already managed to do so speaks highly of your bloodline. How is it that I've never heard of it before though?"

"In case you missed the memo, I'm not exactly from around here." Peter grunted as he glared at the figure. "If you want to tell me where I'm from though maybe I'll help you figure it all out."

"A most interesting proposition," Orochimaru admitted, "but I think I would prefer just pulling the answers from your mind. I almost wish that I had found you earlier your body would have made an excellent host."

"Sorry I've already tried that, and it didn't suit me." Peter returned to the Sannin. "There's also the fact that the whole tongue thing is just something that I really can't do. I've got personal issues when it comes to having a giant tongue coming out of my mouth. Next thing you know you'll be trying to add in fangs or an interest in eating someone's brains out. Hope you don't take it personally if I'm not interested in being your host though, I know that some of you guys can get rather upset if you're told no."

"Let's see just how fast that speed really is." Orochimaru said, as he continued his attack. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." He said, and Peter found himself trying to move out of the way as several small fireballs tried to strike him the fact that they were spaced out made it more difficult to dodge them.

While Peter was in the air the Sannin appeared above the Gennin. Peter tried to swing his arm behind him only for the limb to be caught. Moving faster than the ninja would have thought a kunai slashed his arm spilling blood all over the place. "This could prove useful." Orochimaru noted as he took a scroll out and sealed the blade away.

"Great, now you're a vampire as well." Peter said as he did a quick check on his arm. "I almost wish that you had tried to use a needle instead of a kunai though." He then charged and jumped into the air, and slammed both of his feet into the man sending the Sannin flying.

The two landed with a crash Peter balancing on his damaged arm while Orochimaru had been slammed into a tree hard enough to crack it. "Now that is interesting, you're nearly as strong as Tsunade was when she was a youngster. I didn't think that there was anybody that was that strong outside of her Clan." The Sannin said as he eyed the crack his impact had just made. It was also kind of freaky to Peter as he realized that the man appeared to be uninjured. "Your blood will have all sorts of secrets in it I'm sure. Possibly even better than some of the older samples that I stole when you first appeared." Orochimaru informed the boy.

"What can I say I eat my wheaties." Peter returned, his head then shot up. "Wait, you stole my blood?"

"Yes, I did. It turns out that hospital security is rather lax in comparison to some of the other secure places. I've often wondered if you weren't a side effect of some of my experimentation with the Impure Resurrection technique." Orochimaru said as he eyed the boy before him. "Perhaps this new sample will tell me something new now that it seems a majority of your abilities are now active. While I've yet to find anything that says you are a result, I've yet to find anything that would deny it as well. Are there any other skills that you have?" Orochimaru questioned with curious interest. "I would love to see what else it is that you're capable of. Maybe even test you to find your true potential." The Sannin licked his lips hungrily at the thought of examining the figure before him.

"You mean beside the fact that I don't have to use chakra to stick to things?" Peter asked with amusement.

"Agility, strength, precognitive awareness, webbing, clinging ability, and who knows what else." Orochimaru said as he listed the abilities that the boy had from his bloodline. "I think that I shall wait to see how well you do for the rest of the exam before I make a final choice, but you could be a good secondary choice if I need one." The Sannin said as he looked the boy over. "I have a feeling that we shall meet again boy."

"Maybe sooner than you think." Peter said he rushed the ninja and landed a blow into the ninja. "Spider-Sting!" he said as he used a taijutsu move that he had been working on. The blow caught the Sannin by surprise as he was tossed into a tree.

"Yes, most impressive." Orochimaru hissed, as he rubbed his face. "Perhaps I should remind you just who and what it is that you are trying to fight though." He said in an almost thoughtful manner. He seemed to disappear and Peter was left looking around for wherever the ninja might have gone to.

"Where is he?" Peter muttered as he anxiously searched the treetops.

"I'm everywhere and nowhere is that not the way of the ninja little Gennin?" Orochimaru's voice echoed around him. "All you have to do is look towards the shadows."

Peter eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out where the voice had come from. His Spider-Sense tingled and he moved watching as several kunai slammed into the branch he had been on moments before. He turned his head in the direction that the blades had come from.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" A wind ripped through the area and tore at Peter.

The ninja did his best to stay stuck to the branch, a ripping sound and he saw that the bark was being pulled away and suddenly he was lifted up and slammed into a tree trunk. Peter grimaced as he searched for his attacker. How was he supposed to fight someone he couldn't even see? He turned around and nearly fell as he saw the Sannin was behind him.

"Shall we continue?" Orochimaru questioned and Peter rushed forward and the two began a taijutsu match. Peter scowled a bit as he realized while he was on the offense Orochimaru wasn't even really trying he was still testing him seeing what the limits of his strength was. Despite the fact he was giving it all he was merely being played with. "Fine, you want show I'll give you a show." He said as he began going through some hand motions. Kakashi had told him to save his attacks until he had no choice. He couldn't think of another time than this as being good. "Spider Style: Web Bullets!" He said, and began firing several small pellet sized versions of his webbing at his opponent. This was something he and Kakashi had come up with together he just couldn't ever seem to merge the chakra and webbing together right though. After fighting with Kidōmaru he realized that he really could add chakra to his webbing. He wouldn't be able to do a large amount, but for something like this he should be able to manage it. The attack lifted the ninja up and tore through the body of the figure before him. The ones that missed the ninja hit the tree and tore through the tree.

"Most impressive," Orochimaru said, "your confrontation with Kidōmaru obviously gave you some ideas on how to make better use of your chakra. Your development shall be most interesting to watch." The ninja said before he fell apart into another mud clone.

"We're done here." Inoichi declared. The figure then disappeared from the mindscape that they had been on.

Peter was left alone in the darkness for a moment before he was shaken awake and was back in the interrogation room with Ibiki and Inoichi.

Inoichi nodded to the young ninja as he leaned tiredly into his seat. "Take your time Peter, that jutsu is taxing on both of us." He assured the boy.

After they had made sure that Peter wasn't suffering any dangerous effects he turned to look at Ibiki. "Everything that Gennin Parker-Aburame says is true. He had no prior communications with any of Orochimaru or his followers. While the similarities between himself and the other ninja are remarkable they are not a reason to keep him on suspension and it is my recommendation that he be removed from his suspension. The fact that even when telling the truth he had people doubt him is concerning but that is something that can be dealt with at another time." Inoichi reported to Ibiki.

The man nodded as he wrote out on a form that cleared Peter of any wrong doing. "This clears you, but you'll still need to wait a while before you're officially cleared though." He warned the young ninja. "I'm also recommending you for some of the counter interrogation training. I think you could have a future in this department if you were so interested."

"Me, a member of the Torture and Interrogation?" Peter said in disbelief as he watched the man write out his recommendations for him.

"You have the talent," Ibiki addmited, "of course you may choose to become like your Sensei and become an elite member of several different functions within the village. Either way I'm sure that you'll continue to do your headband proud. Here are your things." He said as he pushed a box filled with Peter's various gear and weapons at him.

"Thanks." A shocked Peter said. As he began returning things to their proper place even as he thought about what the man had told him.

"I do want you to make time to have another session with either myself or another person with knowledge in mind jutsu techniques though." Inoichi reminded the boy seriously as he strapped his bracers on. "With parts of your memories returning I think that we might finally piece together some of where you came from. The chance to learn who and what you are is interesting. "

"Just remember though that even after you find out who you used to be that it may not change who you are now." The man warned his daughter's former classmate. "The things that shape you have made you different than what you used to be. You may no longer fit the same idea anymore."

Peter nodded his head in acceptance of the reminder of who he was. If he ever figured out who it was that he used to be he would be more than happy to figure out what path it was that he needed to take for now he would continue on the path of a ninja of Team 7 of Konoha.

* * *

><p>Danzo looked at the Uchiha boy that he had decided to take the time to train. If he could get this boy up to the level that he wanted then he would e amongst the powerful and loyal ninja of the Leaf. As he was he was beyond average for a ninja of his age. To bad for him that this generations ninja were all exceptional shinobi. Parker-Aburame boy was nearly as skilled as Sasuke and easily just as powerful. The Fox boy was potentially even more powerful than all of the rookies combined. The techniques that all of the members had shown during the Chunnin exams had shown just how powerful that they all were. Guy's students could use the several different skills and Jutsu's. Lee had the forbidden gates, Tenten was a weapons and scroll user, and Neji Hyuga had the Hyuga Clan special taijutsu the gentle palm and was skilled with the 64 Palms and the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Asuma's Team was near the same level as their father's had been at that age and were already skilled with the Mind Transfer Jutsu, the Human Boulder Jutsu, and the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Kurenai's Team had skills of their own as well. The Inuzaka boy was already capable of the Fang over Fang Jutsu and the Beast Man Clone Jutsu, the Aburame boy had near complete control of his bugs already, the Hyuga heiress was the only one that had really disappointed him in the Exams having not given much of a showing. Kakashi's Team was also skilled showing complete control with Uzumaki's Shadow Clone Jutsu, Parker-Aburame had his bloodline and webs along with the Chidori, then there was the Haruno girl who had shown considerable strength and skill with the blade.<p>

As much as Danzo hated to admit it, the Third Hokage had chosen well in Team selections this year. This generation was one of the stronger groupings that had been seen in a while. He only wished that he could be as assured of their loyalty as his own people were. Still for now he needed to continue molding Sasuke into the shinobi that Danzo wanted him to be. "Had you been a student under Kakashi you likely would have been taught the Chidori he said. You were not given this honor though and Peter Parker-Aburame was." He said as he finally spoke.

Sasuke glowered at this as he recalled all the sand clones that Peter's attack had gone through with just one strike. That attack was one that he would dearly love to add to his arsenal. The power and respect that would give him would be enormous and wouldlikely be the strike that could finish off his brother as well

Kakashi is very stingy upon whom he entrusts with the secrets of the Chidori and the even more powerful Lightning Cutter." Danzo said amused as he watched the boys eyes flash between enraged and hungry over this bit of news. "The irony of the copycat ninja guarding the secret of his signature move is rather obvious. However without that particular knowledge I will have to teach you something else."

"And what might that be?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"While not as powerful as the chidori it is a good replacement attack." Danzo said. "The Root acquired this jutsu from the Village hidden in the Clouds. We stole it from a jutsu master who was creating a new attack for his Raikage." Danzo went through several hand signs. "Lighting Tiger Claw." He said as he rushed at a tree his arm sparking similar to the way a Chidori did. When he got to the target his hand in the form of the Tiger Strike hit the tree causing a deep gouge in it. "While not as deep of an attack as the chidori or as powerful as the Hell Stab it is still adequate." Danzo told the boy. "It should also give you the killing power you need to finish off your opponent." He said knowingly.

Sasuke smiled as he began to go through the hand motions. He would show them all just how strong he could be and when the time came he would finish of his brother and get his vengeance for his Clan. Nothing would stop him from this for he was the Uchiha Clan Avenger.


	41. Missions

Another Chapter another disclaimer disavowing any ownership rights.

* * *

><p>Peter walked about the village relieved that he was finally cleared from any wrong doing. Being targeted for doing something that he hadn't done had brought a particularly bad taste to his mouth. It had also caused images of a man with a thin mustache chewing on a cigar and of men in blue uniforms, suits and sunglasses, and black armored figures, all of them were waving around various weapons. Weapons that he seemed to have the hazy memory of being pointed at him for some reason despite the fact that he was pretty sure that he was doing his best to help people. It was all rather confusing and the more he tried to think about it the more about it that seemed to disappear from his mind leaving him with fewer and fewer images. About the only one that didn't seem to leave was of the cigar man and something about that one brought about so many mixed emotions that he wasn't even sure if the guy was supposed to be comforting or not.<p>

Being blamed for having done something to the Old Man had been a real blow as well. He still couldn't believe that they had even suggested that he had done such a thing to the village that had taken him in and given him purpose. The Third had trusted him with a lot since he had first appeared in his office. Sure he knew that the man had given the excuse that his potential far outweighed the risk, but a part of Peter had always thought that had merely been words. He always thought that the Third had seen or felt that he was worthy of the trust that he was offering to him. The pain of losing the man also felt familiar somehow, as if he had gone through this all before in some way or another before. His memory kept bringing up the image of another old man. The words of his ninja way also kept echoing through his head. "With great power comes great responsibility." He didn't know why those words seemed so important right now, but he was determined that he was going to find a way to get back at Orochimaru for all that he had done. The Sannin was going to regret taking the Third away from them.

Peter looked up from his internal musings and was surprised to realize that he had wandered over to the main gates. He was even more surprised to see Naruto and Master Jiraiya standing at the gate going through an equipment check. Last time he had talked to his friend he hadn't mentioned any missions and if they were going for secret or on the sly missions then Naruto seemed like a more questionable person to be on the team unless he was part of the distraction. Then again it could be something else entirely. Jiraiya seemed to have taken a liking for his blonde teammate, despite the fact that the pair had a rather odd team dynamic.

Peter rolled his eyes in exasperation as he saw Naruto was standing beside a pack that was taller than the blonde, three times as wide and looked like it weighed more than Choji. It was amazing that his friend had managed to get it down to the front gates. How he intended to travel with it he wasn't sure since he doubted that he could move for any length of time with all that weight holding him back.

Jiraiya did not look happy if the annoyed expression was anything to go by. It looked like his friend had packed his entire apartment into the oversized bag. "Naruto, you know that you can't carry all that right?" Peter asked as he lifted the entire bag with his friend still attached to it out of the way of the main road and off to the side.

Jiraiya let his jaw drop in disbelief. Of all of the ninja he had known the only one he knew that would have so effortlessly moved that bag like Peter was doing at that age was Tsunade. She was the only ninja that he knew that had the raw strength to do that when she was still so young. It almost made him shudder when he thought of what this spider boy might be capable of once he finally got older. If his wrong strength was already at this level then there was no telling what it might be like when he got the plus side he doubted that the boy would be punching him for some half-baked reason that didn't really make a whole lot of sense either. The woman should have realized that he was paying her the highest of compliments when he was trying to use her as a basis for his next book. To do that though he had to do lots of research to make sure that everything was just right.

"Naruto buddy, come on you know better than to pack like that." Peter admonished his friend. "Kakashi-Sensei has taught us how to pack our gear already. Hell if Iruka-Sensei saw that he'd hit the roof. Probably with you your head I might add." He informed his teammate in amusement.

"Yeah," an embarrassed Naruto said scratching the back of his head returned. "I got a bit excited about this mission, and Pervy Sage promised to teach me some super cool new jutsu. He said it's even better than the Chidori."

"I told you not to call me that anymore." Jiraiya reminded the boy, wondering how long it would take for the boy to remember that he was not to be called that name. He got an annoyed look on his face though when he realized that neither of the two boys were actually paying him any attention.

"Fine, when you get back we'll just have to have a contest." Peter said with a smirk as he crossed his arms at his friend. "Whoever's jutsu does the most damage to a series of targets is the winner."

"Deal." Naruto said with a confident smile. "Pervy Sage's jutsu is going to totally destroy your Chidori." He boasted at him. Jiraiya smirked as he listened to his student.

Peter shook his head bemusedly at his friend. Naruto was getting stronger every day soon his various jutsu would put him on near even keel with Peter's physical abilities. As the pair of them quickly threw together a new pack he decided to get in another dig. "You're lucky that I'm here to drag that mess back to the apartment or you'd have to pay for a D Rank mission to get it done." Naruto blushed while the guards snickered in amusement at how quickly Peter had his friend on the ropes.

"Fine, can we go already?" Jiraiya pretty much demanded as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the village.

Peter shook his head as he then grabbed the giant bag and hauled it back to their apartments. The guards shook their heads in disbelief as they saw that the boy didn't even seem to be straining against the load that his friend could barely move. In fact it looked like there was a bounce in his step. After dropping the pack off at Naruto's apartment he walked into his room glad that he was free to move back in. He winced a bit as he noticed that everything had been roughed up from both the Invasion and from ANBU members searching his quarters for incriminating evidence on where his loyalties were. Once he had gotten that cleared up he began checking the rest of the building for damage. He knew that it was likely that others had already examined the building but figured that it wouldn't hurt for another set of eyes.

While the ninja worked he was surprised as Haku shunshinned in front of him. "Peter." The boy said in greeting.

"Haku where have you been?" Peter asked the Ice user.

"The hospital needs all the help that it can get right now." Haku returned. "I have been mixing the various healing medicines up as my mission assignments." Peter nodded his understanding at that. "Come," Haku said, "we need to get to Kakashi's apartment. He has been injured in a fight."

Peter nodded worriedly as he ran and threw himself off of the building Haku followed by leaping to the nearby ones. People raised their heads and watched as Peter using his webs began swinging overhead while Haku who was running at near full speed was slightly behind him as he jumped from building to building.

"This way." Haku said as they approached the apartment building where the Jonnin lived and he leaped at one of the walls. As they ran they nearly slammed into Sasuke Uchiha of all people.

"You." Sasuke said darkly.

"Yep it's us." Peter returned uninterested in whatever stick that the Uchiha had up his ass today. "Now get out of our way, we're in a hurry."

"Whatever," Sasuke shot back stonily while refusing to move. "Where's Naruto?" He demanded of the pair. "You Team 7 ninja always seem to be doing things together."

"Not that it's any of your business, but he just got a mission out of town with Master Jiraiya." Peter returned.

"Where are they going?" Sasuke demanded

"They didn't tell me so I didn't ask." Peter returned icily. "Keep asking questions like that and they'll take you in for questioning."

"You're useless." Sasuke huffed as he blurred away.

"You're welcome." Peter grumbled as the two resumed their dash to check on Kakashi. Both boys were sticking to the outer wall then ran towards one of the unlocked windows. The pair slid it up and ducked inside. The boys looked up to see Guy-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei all gathered around the bed and an unknown Jonnin standing in the doorway. The boys looked at the bed and saw that Kakashi was lying on the bed unconscious.

"Sensei." Peter said as he knelt beside the bed.

The Jonnin looked uncomfortable as they saw Kakashi's students come to check on him. If any of them had any doubts about either of the boys loyalties before. This ended them once and for all. The pair had come faster than any had expected for them to.

"A most youthful group of students that you have Kakashi." Guy said approvingly, as he watched the boys take up their own places in the room. The Jonnin then turned back to their previous conversation. "We need to send someone after Jiraiya and Naruto. We find them we find Sasuke and Itaichi. Considering he did this to Kakashi I'm hoping for a bit of payback." The spandex clad Jonnin told his companions.

"You are the best one to send since you've trained to counter the sharingan." Asuma said in agreement. "The rest of us would only get in your way."

"Itachi did this?" Peter asked in shock as he looked up from his comatose sensei. "As in the Itachi Uchiha? The Murderer of the Uchiha Clan, the man behind the Uchiha Massacre Itachi?" Peter had met the infamous ninja a few times before he had destroyed his clan and been forced to flee and had even heard more about the ninja and his amazing skills. The man still held nearly every academy record that there was even if most people didn't want to admit it. The fact that he had created those records when he was 7 was even more amazing.

Haku who was a master of keeping his emotions controlled looked uncomfortable at the thought of confronting the Missing Konoha Ninja. "The story of how Itachi slayed his entire clan except for his brother was a story that has traveled to all of the Elemental Countries. Even I have heard of the way Itachi Uchiha decimated his entire clan in a single night." The boy said in awe. "Master Zabuza was most impressed upon hearing the tale and considered going to search for him to test his might before deciding that there were other things that he wanted to do at the time." The idea that Zabuza hadn't wanted to fight with the Uchiha was surprising when you considered everything that the man was known for.

"Never thought I would ever consider Sasuke of all people as the good brother." Peter mumbled.

"Yes." Asuma said watching the two boys carefully while the others were debating what actions they should take. "Kakashi was struck by a particularly powerful Genjutsu that the doctors can't do anything about right now. Nothing that they've tried has been able to pull him out. They even tried injuring medicines and canceling it. All for nothing. Whatever Itachi did was beyond their ability, and until we know more we're going to have to wait for him to come out of it on his own."

"And the person that did this is now after Naruto?" Peter demanded getting an agreeing nod from the smoker. "I guess that explains the Emo King wanting to know where the knuckle head is."

"What, Sasuke is trying to go after him now to?" Kurenai-Sensei said in disbelief. "He's not ready to face a ninja of his caliber." She said worriedly.

"Agreed." Asuma returned.

"Fine, Haku you stay with Kakashi-Sensei I'll head out with Guy-Sensei." Peter told his friend.

"Understood." Haku said as he took Peter's place at Kakashi's side.

"Whoa, what makes you think that you're going?" Guy argued with the Gennin.

"You need someone fast to watch your back which leaves a Jonnin, Haku, Lee, or myself. We're currently spread too thin for a two man Jonnin retrieval team at the moment and Lee isn't here right now. Haku is the best medic out of the two of us so he'll watch over Kakashi-Sensei while we save Naruto and give the Toad Pervert a warning as to what's coming and stop Sasuke from doing anything dumber than usual." Peter explained to the ninja.

"It is the best response." A nearby ninja said. "And the kid is right, we don't have the resources to assemble a mission like we normally would for this kind of situation."

"Well let's hope you're up to it then." Guy said. "If Sasuke manages to get out of the village then I won't cut you much slack."

"You've seen my record." Peter said with a shrug. "I may not be in Lee's league, but I can go faster than Neji. I can also dodge better than either of them can."

"I just got the report Sasuke managed to get over the walls." A ninja called out.

"Fine," Guy relented. "Let's go, we'll need to check with the elders first though and find out where we need to go. If you can keep up with me while I confirm where we need to go I'll let you accompany me." He offered, Guy then took off while Peter followed after him. The two moved to the Hokage's building as nothing but two brightly colored blurs as they bounced off of building and whenever it seemed as if Guy was gaining a lead Peter used his webs to swing between a street overtaking the ninja. Once there Guy nodded his approval to the boy as they barged into the office.

"We need the location of where Master Jiraiya is heading. Naruto Uzumaki is being targeted by Itachi Uchiha." The bowl cut man informed the Hokage's old teammates who were overseeing mission assignments.

"What is the meaning of this Guy?" The old woman demanded in annoyance. "Jiraiya is on a top secret mission right now."

"A thousand pardons." Guy said bowing to the pair respectfully, "but we're in a hurry. We have confirmed that Kakashi Hatake was disabled by Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi? He's not been heard from since his murder of the Uchiha Clan though." One of the group said in surprise.

"Indeed, why would he come back now?"

"Unknown Elders." Guy returned to them. "What I do know though is that he and his companion are after Gennin Naruto Uzumaki of training Squad 7."

"Then there is no worry he is with young Jiraiya. He will not allow any harm to come to the boy during his mission." The old man said in an unconcerned manner.

"That may be Honored Elders, but Gennin Sasuke Uchiha of Training Squad 1 heard of his brother being after Gennin Uzumaki and has taken off after them in the hope of confronting his brother and settling the matter of honor that exists between them."

"Blast." The old man said. "The boy is nowhere near ready to take on a ninja of Itachi's caliber. Guy, find the Uchiha boy and bring him back before he gets himself killed. The village cannot afford to lose a ninja of his potential to be destroyed in a battle that he is in no way ready for."

"Parker-Aburame you have been cleared of any wrong doing in the invasion so you will accompany Guy." The other Elder said as she looked over some papers.

"Thank you." Peter said bowing his head in thanks. It seemed that as far as the Elders were concerned since he had proven himself it was all forgotten. Still he couldn't help but think of an old man with a flat top style of hair when he looked at the pair. That was something to consider later though he thought as the two ninja then rushed out the door and headed for the main gates.

The two traveled fast, the trees seeming to blur as they ran. Peter knew that this was putting even his abilities to the test, but he couldn't rest yet. He continued to move forward intent on finding the person responsible for wounding his sensei. While he would love to be able to hurt him like he had done to his own sensei he would be just as happy giving Guy-Sensei support during his attack.

"Your bloodline makes you uniquely able to battle the Sharrigan." Guy noted as they ran. "When we get there I want you to cover your eyes and let your bloodline guide you in your fighting. While I don't expect you to win, you might be able to distract him long enough that we can drive him off."

After running for a half day the pair came upon an outpost town. The two ninja heard an explosion and rushed towards the building. Once there they crept up to it and Guy using the reflection form his Leaf Headband was able to figure out where their opponents are. "There are two of them over someone else. We're going to move hard and fast. I'll take the big guy on the left side while you try and tie the one the right up." Guy figured that if Peter could keep the swordsman distracted long enough he might have a chance at taking Itachi down if he could move fast enough. "Remember to cover your eyes." He told Kakashi's student. Peter nodded as he pulled his headband over his eyes.

"Go." Guy said and the two swung into the room.

"Dynamic Entry!" Guy called.

"Web Swing!" Peter called as he swung in on the webbing. He felt himself strike his target and bounced off whoever it was and began spraying webbing onto the figure.

"Peter stop." Guy called out. "Its master Jiraiya and Naruto, not Itaichi."

Peter stopped and lifted his headband to see Naruto was being held down by several layers of webbing. "Um whoops." Peter said while Naruto gave him a death glare. He drew a knife and began slicing his friend out of the webbing.

Guy and Jiraiya talked and they even noted that Sasuke appeared to be suffering from the same symptoms that Kakashi was.

'"What about Kakashi-Sensei?" A stunned Naruto asked.

"Itachi got him with the same Jutsu." Peter said angrily as he looked the figure over. "Guess he never had to ask if he was his brother's keeper." He muttered as he looked the boy over.

"It will take a healer of extreme skill to counter whatever was done to them." Guy said. "It pains me to know that my eternal rival has been reduced to this condition." He said bitterly.

"Your right it does." Jiraiya said with a smug smile. "That's why we're going after the one woman capable of such a thing."

"Woman?" Guy said in shock. "Then that means…"

"That's right." Jiraiya said with a cocky smirk as he cut the Jonnin off. "We're going after Tsunade." Guy seemed to approve and even seemed relieved on hearing this bit of information.

Guy, Peter, and Sasuke stayed the rest of the night at the hotel. The next morning both groups took off on their own. Guy would take Peter and Sasuke back with him while Naruto and Jiraiya would continue on with their mission.

"The two of you are gutsy so I think that the two of you should have these." Guy said as he reached into his flak jacket and pulled out two spandex suits. The suits were just like the ones that Guy and Lee wore. The man then began talking about how great the spandex was in training. Naruto was overjoyed while Peter merely looked uncertain on the outfits.

"Personally I'd rather if you could convince the kunochi to wear them." Jiraiya said as he looked at the outfits with distaste.

"Kind of reminds me of the uniform I showed up in." Peter returned as he thought of the red and blue spider uniform that he had appeared in.

"At least one of you sees how wrong those things are." Jiraiya noted with a sigh. "Why it couldn't be the blonde I don't know though."

Once they returned they took Sasuke to the hospital and reported back to the Elders. "This is interesting information." The old man said. "A part of me thinks that Jiraiya should have sent Naruto back with you. On the other hand a moving target is harder to strike and Jiraiya is now aware of the threat so will take precautions. I suppose it's for the best for the time being." The old woman nodded her head in agreement. "Guy if you would gather up your team there is a scouting mission that they will be going on."

"Of course." Guy said and with a bow he quickly left.

"As for you Parker-Aburame if you'll wait we had already summoned a team that you need to be on."

Peter nodded and waited he grinned with relief when he saw Sakura and Haku appear. At least he was going to be on a mission with people that knew him. Along with them came Kurenai-Sensei, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Huh, working together and they hadn't even had to fight each other to accept that they needed to do that what a novel concept. Peter frowned wondering where that thought had come from. It seems like a waste of resources to fight someone before you together. Peter looked up and noticed that one of the Elders had risen to begin speaking to the assembled shinobi.

"With your own sensei currently indisposed Team 7, you will work with Jonnin Kurenai and Team 8." The Elder explained. "Your mission is a B rank guard duty mission of a trade convoy."

"As long as it's not like our last C Rank." Peter said with a shrug.

"Kurenai has a bit more common sense than Kakashi does." The Elder said. "I highly doubt that you will find yourself in that level of trouble while under her command."

"You make it sound like your C Rank wasn't that great." Kiba said with a smirk. "What's the matter did Naruto get you guys in trouble?" He mocked.

"Big talk from a guy that never made it to the finals." Peter returned in an even voice causing the boy to freeze in anger and embarrassment.

"If I had fought Naruto I would have won." Kiba grumbled getting an agreeing bark from Akamaru.

The members of Team 7 looked dubiously at the wild boy, but didn't respond to the challenge that the other boy had given. "We'll take the mission." Peter said with a shrug getting agreeing nods from the other two members of his group.

"Good." The Elder said while everyone ignored the sulking Kiba. "This mission was supposed to be a part of the graduation ceremony for any Chunnin that we had. The Hokage thought that such a mission was a good way to induct ninja into the life. As their first responsibility it was a good one."

Kurenai smiled sadly at this. "I remember my first convoy guard mission as a Chunnin I was so excited at the time."

"Yes, but now life must go on." The Elder said sadly. "The convoy is waiting for you down by the Main Gates." The group bowed before the Elders before leaving.

The group got outside where Kurenai stopped them. "This is a relatively easy mission. Take only basic load outs of everything you usually do." She commanded. "I want you all at the gates in an hour." The group nodded and quickly departed to gather their equipment.

Once they returned, Kurenai looked over the wagons that they would be guarding. 6 wagons were being used to transport various goods. This was going to stretch the two teams a bit more than she liked. "We shall have one ninja beside each wagon she said. You will also be on alternate sides of the wagon. Therefore if the person in front of you is on the right you will be on the left."

"Yes Sensei." The group said.

Hinata, Kiba I want you to take the first two wagons with Hinata's eyes and Akamaru's nose hopefully you'll see or smell any threats before they become a problem. Peter, they say your kekkai genkai gives you the ability to sense danger with that in mind I want you to be in the rear guard, Haku you shall be next to him and offer support. Shino and Sakura will be guarding the middle wagons. Shino be careful using your jutsu near Haku his Ice Style could flash freeze your bugs without him even trying." She warned the boy. "That's why I want Sakura between the two of you."

Shino nodded his understanding and headed toward his wagon.

"Shino is a good ninja just a bit standoffish." She warned Team 7 who eyed the boy with interest.

"Yeah that's one way of putting it." Peter said with amusement as he headed for his rearguard position.

Kurenai smiled in relief, glad that none of the others appeared bothered by their teammate's outward attitude. She herself would be moving up and down the line to make sure that each of the Gennin was doing alright. She had heard of the skills of Team 7 from Kakashi and knew that each member was skilled. Even the extra student he had taken in Haku Yuki was a source of pride for the usually standoffish Jonnin.

The mission went as planned and there were no unexpected problems. After hearing the horror story of Team 7's first C Rank she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Sure it had been upgraded to an A Rank upon their return, but the truth was untried Gennin should never have been put into the situation that Team 7 had been put in the first place.

Kiba of course had thought that mission had sounded great and merely complained about their own not being anywhere near as impressive in comparison. Their guard mission had gone peacefully and quietly without any problems. And their second one which had been to collect money from someone who hadn't paid their debt had also been easy despite the fight that they had attempted to fight back. Thinking that a woman and a bunch of children weren't much of a threat. Their opponents had at best been B Rank fighters nothing to become too worried about. Peter, Sakura, and Kiba had been the strong arm of their attack while Hinata, Shino, and Haku had acted as defenses.

After watching the group she could believe that they had managed all that they had after seeing what Naruto himself was capale of. She doubted that her own team could have handled fighting with a member of the 7 Swordsmen. This team though was one of the more skilled ones that she had seen in a while.

The guard mission had taken two weeks travel and they were now headed back to the village with an accomplished mission. The only action had been when they had been forced to scare off a group of bandits, but that had been rather simple with Kurenai leading the team. A few well-placed illusions had frozen them long enough for the Gennin to deal with the group.

"So how long will it take us to get back Sensei?" Sakura asked curiously as the group gathered around a fire.

"If we're lucky it will only take three or four days if we can move at the pace that my team normally manages." The red eyed Jonnin explained to the Gennin who nodded her head in acceptance of the estimate.

"Can't deny that the job was a lot better than having to guard some drunk who thought that he was the most important thing around." Peter said.

"I am thankful that I did not have to deal with that part of the mission." Haku said. "On the other hand I had to deal with Gato and his mercenaries. They were unpleasant at the best of times." The boy said with a scowl as he recalled the small man and the things that he had tried while he and Zabuza were working for the minor crime lord.

"Can't really argue with that one." Peter said in agreement getting a nod from Sakura as the pair recalled the man that had ordered their deaths.

The group was interrupted as a flash of light blinded them. When the light was gone. The ninja were on their feet with weapons at the ready. In the midst of the group there were figures like they had never seen before. A pink skinned woman in an odd green battle dress slung over shoulder was a quiver of odd green weapons and on her arm was a giant glowing red gem, a blue furred woman like being, next to her was a being with a white face and wearing a skin tight body suit and a cape, following that there was a large blonde man that was larger than most ninja easily standing at slightly over six feet* in a blue and yellow uniform. Not even Asuma was as tall as this man was and he was the tallest of all of the Jonnin. When you didn't count Kakashi's hair that is. With the group was a man in a black suit with a weapon bandoleer and a satchel was on the same shoulder. The last member was a woman with skin darker than anything any of them had seen.

"Whoa that was a rough ride." The blue girl said in amusement.

"Disable the intruders." Kurenai ordered as she lunged toward the pink figure.

"Ah nuts not again." The white faced figure complained as he dodged Kiba as he made a swiping motion.

"Try not to hurt them." The pink girl said as she disappeared through a portal only to reappear several feet away. She was forced to draw one of her weapons though and bat several kunai that came at her aside.

"That's easy for you to say." The blonde man with the long hair said as Sakura chased him up a tree and began swing her bokken at the man as he worked dodging her strikes.

The dark skinned woman closed her eyes and then the group of ninja all stepped back as she turned into some sort of white furred creature. "I will handle this one." Shino said as he raised his arms and suddenly several bugs poured from his sleeves and surrounded the animal like being. The creature roared as it tried to bat the swarm of attackers away.

"Uh guys be careful." The blue skinned woman that was trading blows with Hinata warned. "They may be kids, but they're tough." She said as she held her arm where the Heiress had struck her. She did a backflip away from the lightning fast strikes of the girl

"Hang on I'm coming." The tall blonde man said.

"I think not." Haku said as he raised his hands. "Secret Jutsu Ice Spear." A spear of Ice materialized before him and launched itself at the man. The man seemed to grow even bigger as his body changed from flesh and blood to some kind of shiny metal. The ice spear then shattered upon striking the crossed arms of the man.

"It'll take more than that kid." The man said.

Peter looked around and tried to figure out who needed his help the most. All of them were being easily countered by the strange beings the only people having any real luck were Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata. The others were mainly throwing attack after attack at targets that were brushing them off.

He leaped at the blonde guy with the bandoleer swinging his arm blades at him trying to slice him apart. The man tried to get out of the way by leaping into a nearby tree. Peter didn't even hesitate as he kicked off another tree to push himself up alongside of the man. The man blocked his arms by drawing a pair of knives that caused sparks as he was forced backward. Peter performed a follow up swing that missed and the blades embedded themselves into the side of a tree. Peter grumbled as he realized that his weapons had gotten caught in the trunk. Really not what he needed right now. He thought as he began working on pulling himself free.

The blue woman began walking backwards up a tree her eyes lighting up in amusement that quickly changed to shock as Hinata followed her up as her own feet stuck to the trunk. "Anyone else feeling like we're in over our heads?" She questioned them.

"That is what happens when one faces off against Ninja of the Leaf." Shino said as dropped from a tree.

"Ninja world?" The blue figure said in surprise as she back flipped away and landed beside her companions.

"This is not the way that things should be." The pink skinned woman said. "Calvin I need a distraction."

"You got it." The man said as he performed a hammer blow on the ground. The ground around him shook.

The ninja responded by leaping back. With the moment of breathing room the unknowns gathered together and the pink skinned one did something and they disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked as he slumped against a tree. The white skinned one had caught both him and Akamaru with several powerful strikes.

"Unknown." Kurenai admitted as Hinata began treating Kiba and Akamaru with her healing salve. They had been lucky, not a single one of their attackers had looked overly concerned. In fact they had seemed more surprised than anything else and had not pushed the battle very much. Had they gotten serious she wasn't sure how many of them would have survived the fight. Also their attacks hadn't seemed to be doing all that much to their opponents. Hinata had scored a few lucky hits and Shino had surprised the large creature with his bugs but for the most part it had been a delaying battle. "We should be more careful from now on." She declared. "Shino, set up a perimeter." She told the boy who nodded his head in understanding. He held his arms out and more bugs poured from the sleeves of his jacket and scattered around the forest. The group then tried to get some sleep after having been attacked it was unknown how many of them would get any sleep.

"Something's bothering you?" Peter questioned as he looked at Shino as the pair of them took up positions in the trees over the heads of the others.

"Indeed." Shino said neutrally. "Our opponents were odd ones. You may not be aware of it, but not a single one of them used chakra."

"What?" Peter said in surprise.

"Yes." Shino said. "I think that Hinata is aware of this as well but is trying to understand what it could mean. People should not be able to fight on the level that they did without chakra though."

"Except I do it all the time." Peter pointed out. There was also the part about nearly each of the people that they had confronted had caused flashes. He remembered a metal man but he had dark hair and was standing along with the claw man, the blue girl had reminded him of a male version, the animal like creature had seemed wrong to him like he thought that the color was wrong, even the guy he and Sakura had been fighting had seemed familiar in his own way. The only ones that hadn't caused him to flash had been the pink girl and the white thing.

"Indeed, which makes me wonder who or what it is that they are." Shino said as he stared out into seeming nothingness.

Peter knew better than that though. He knew that the other boy was communicating with the beetles that made up his particular style of ninjutsu. "Were you able to tag any of them with a female?" He asked curiously. If a female beetle was with the group then they could track them if the need came up.

"No I'm afraid not." Shino admitted. "I was more concerned at the time with keeping that creature distracted from the others. I was also somewhat surprised to learn the creature was not a genjutsu. It was like nothing that I had ever seen or heard of before."

"It was worth a shot." Peter said with a shrug as he considered what their other options might be.

"Did you manage to slip one of your trackers on your opponent?" Shino questioned curiously having seen the electronic versions of the tracking jutsu that he used.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. Whoever those guys were they managed to make a clean get away." Peter returned.

"What about you Kiba, did you and Akamaru manage to catch their scent?" The two boys looked behind them where Kiba was standing hidden in the shadows. Neither of them seeming to be surprised at seeing the feral member of their group waiting in the dark.

"Not a thing." Kiba said in annoyance. "The big guy that Akamaru and I were fighting didn't even have a scent. There was nothing for me to track. The others left faint scents that Akamaru might be able track but the one that we fought left nothing." The ninja looked angry that their surprise visitors had managed to disappear so completely from his senses without any chance of getting another chance to go at them unless they stumbled upon them like they had earlier.

"A scentless shapeshifter, a teleporter, a beast shapeshifter, a metal shapeshifter, and who knows what the other members of the group are capable of. The blue one and the one in black seemed to be just as agile as Peter though. Shino said thoughtfully as he cataloged their enemies skills and abilities. "Add in their lack of chakra and they leave more questions than answers."

"Think that these could be my original people?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's a possibility that's crossed my mind." Shino admitted to his clansman. "We would need more information before we draw any form of reasonable conclusion though." The other two nodded as they looked out at the moon.

Sakura huffed as she examined her bokken. Despite all of her training nothing se had done had seemed to be of any use. A loose rock had appeared under her foot and then the bark on the tree she was standing on had ripped each time forcing her to focus more on where her foot was than where her opponent was. It was as if no matter what she did she had bad luck and the longer she fought the strange man the worse it had gotten. Peter had switched off with her and a tree branch had been rotten forcing him to move out of the way. Either the man had a powerful Genjutsu that made it seem as if everything that could go wrong could or he had some sort of Ninjutsu that effected the area around him. Either one of which was impressive.

"I don't understand I couldn't find any of their chakra coils." Hinata said, as she stared at her feet in depression. "It was like they didn't use chakra."

"How could that be though?" Sakura wondered out loud. "I mean consider the speed that they were moving at, they had to be using chakra only Peter and Lee can move that fast without using chakra."

"Indeed," Haku said in agreement, "to do otherwise could be extremely dangerous yet they did not appear to be even pressing themselves while in combat. It is a most distressing puzzle that we find ourselves with. My own opponent had physical strength greater than any I had ever seen and the metal skin jutsu that he had made it impossible to so much as scratch him. I thought Gaara's Sand Armor was the true ultimate defense however the metal skin that I saw may actually have been even stronger than the sand armor."

"Something even more powerful than the Sand Armor?" Sakura asked in disbelief as she considered just what that could mean for them. She recalled just how tough it had been to battle with Garra of the Desert and it had only been because they had been a team that they managed to beat the Sand Ninja's most powerful weapon. If they had members potentially stronger than Garra she wasn't sure what chance they would have if they chose to fight them and try to win instead of the defensive battle that they ad. Because despite everything that they had tried it was rather obvious that it had been a defensive fight and that meant there was still much that they could do to them.

Kurenai smiled at the two groups as she saw that they were trying to figure things out. She noticed that they were busy trading notes between themselves. In the morning she would wait and see if the groups changed any and if they had come up with any potential strategies to use against them. She had her own ideas, but she would wait to see just what it was that the Gennin under her command would come up with before she made a final decision. There was a chance that they would manage to come up with something that she had not thought of yet. Even if nothing else came of this, it was a good training exercise for them to work with. Before her own team had become adept had seeing through her genjutsu's she used to do similar exercises.

* * *

><p>In the morning the team gathered their gear and resumed their return t the village. While a part of Kurenai had wanted to search for the unknowns her mission orders were to return back to the village as quickly as possible. They needed all members of the village ninja core to be ready to defend the village should someone else decide to try and finish the job that Orochimaru had started. She knew that many of the ninja villages out of respect for the Third had chosen not to take advantage of the village during his death. That being said, there were still plenty of others that would be more than happy to make a stab at the village while they were trying to recover from the injuries that they had received. She somehow doubted that Itachi Uchiha would have dared to return to the village had he known that the Third was still there. No the Missing Ninja had crept in while they were busy in recovery for whatever reason that he had and had decided to threaten Naruto of all people. Now though, they had to get back to the village, there were other things and more missions for them to do.<p>

She was brought out of her musings as several kunai suddenly came out of nowhere. "Ambush!" She warned the group, even as she was leaping back to block several of the blades. She was impressed with the reactions and skill of Kakashi's students. Sakura had drawn her bokken to deflect blades while Peter had performed a flip that caused all of the blades to miss him. He then shot a webline that pulled him up into the trees. Haku had let his two giant sebon needles drop into his hand and deflected the kunai away. Her own students had done well also. Shino had created a barrier of insects that stopped the attack before they could hit him. Hinata had drawn her own kunai and deflected the blades away before they could hit her, and Kiba had managed to throw himself to the side before they had managed to hit him or Akamaru. "Hinata?" She questioned even as her own eyes were scanning around for signs of their attacker.

"Right," the girl said. "Byakugan!" She called out as she gathered her chakra and the veins around her eyes bulged. "Two o'clock." Hinata said pointing through the brush. Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, and Shino remained standing in guard position around Hinata while Peter and Haku rushed the area that the girl had pointed at.

The two leaped onto a tree to see a figure with several kunai dodging several of Shino's kikaichū beetles that were making it impossible to get free. "The way out isn't that way." Peter said from his perch slightly overhead of the ninja. "Trust me, you don't want to try and go that way. Those beetles have a nasty habit of getting you where it hurts." Peter assured their attacker. "Now then, you want to us why you thought that we would make good target practice?"

"Not right now Leaf Ninja, maybe another day." The ninja said, as he threw a smoke bomb and seemed to disappear.

Peter rolled his eyes as long as they had Hinata with them there wasn't very many places that this guy could run. They could actually see the guy and took off after him. The others joined them a few moments later.

"After him." Kurenai ordered the team. The group nodded as they spread out and increased their speed to overtake them. The ninja managed to keep just ahead of them for a while. They finally reached an opening in the forest. "That's far enough." The Genjutsu Mistress ordered, as the team formed a half circle around him. "There's nowhere else for you to run."

"Running, who's running?" The ninja questioned her mockingly. The group finally got their first real good look at him. The man was wearing gray ninja armor that looked like it had seen better days but it was still in excellent condition. He had a weapon's pouch on either hip, and a tanto blade strapped onto either leg. "In fact I now have you exactly where I want you." The ninja proclaimed.

Peter frowned as he listened to the figure there was something about the guy that was bothering him. He felt the tell, tell buzz of his spider sense and leaped with all of his strength tackling Hinata and Sakura.

"Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment!" Several voices called out. The Leaf Ninja turned to see a disturbingly familiar looking purple wall rise up all around them encasing them in a box.

Peter swallowed as he realized that the wall was coming up right where he had been standing a moment ago.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kurenai demanded, her eyes flickering back and forth between the ninja and the wall.

"Simple really Leaf Scum. You've just been captured." The Ninja said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>For those who haven't figured it out yet the group got visited by the Exiles.<p> 


	42. Capture

And a new chapter folks! I'm sure most of you despaired of ever seeing this updated or that when it did it would be an author's note saying I was done. Well sorry not happening here in this chapter. As usual I own de nada of the Marvel or Naruto worlds. Paying off college loans would be less of a hassle if I did. 

The Leaf ninja looked around at the chakra box that they had been entrapped in. On all sides the wall pulsed with energy. "This feels uncomfortably familiar." Peter said, as his mind flashed to other areas with walls made of various types of energy.

"We'll get us out." Kiba said confidently as he got in position. "Akamaru, come on." He ordered, the dog woofed as it jumped down from his perch upon the ninja's head. The pair then began gathering their chakra.

"Kiba stop." Kurenai snapped at her student.

"What, but why Kurenai-Sensei?" Kiba questioned. "Akamaru and I can blast a hole through this barrier without any troubles."

"Not this one you can't." Kurenai returned to her student. She knelt down and picked up a stick and tossed it at the nearest wall. They all watched as the stick struck the wall and suddenly be came engulfed in flames. "This is a very dangerous and unique entrapment jutsu." She warned the group of Gennin. "Do not try and touch it. Hinata I want you to keep your dojutsu off as well. With a wall made up of pure chakra it is more likely to blind you than it is to let you see through it." She warned the girl who took a fearful step back from the wall.

"It's a rather ingenious trap." Shino noted as he examined the barrier with interest. "One would need some sort of chakra absorbing material to even consider breaking free of this." He said as he made sure not to touch the barrier even as he studied it.

"Be on the alert. This is the same jutsu that was used by Orochimaru's forces when he assassinated the 3rd Hokage." Kurenai said, her eyes going hard as she looked for an enemy. "Whoever this is, is likely to have troubles with the Leaf." The Jonnin warned the Gennin who nodded their heads in acceptance as they tried to prepare for an attack.

"How deep does it go?" Sakura asked curiously. Maybe we can tunnel out of here?"

"An interesting plan, but one that I doubt that they'll give us time to enact. If we were to try it and it's possible that it's the same depth as it length though." Shino theorized to the group while pointing upward at how high the barrier was.

"True, besides I believe we have a new addition here." Haku noted, nodding to where a clone was rising out of the ground.

"A mud clone." Kurenai identified. "Yet another Sound Village technique."

"Indeed it is." The clone said. "And welcome to the trap of me and my people." He said with a smirk.

"And who are you?" Kurenai said crossing her arms while glaring at their captor.

"My name is unimportant." The clone returned to her flippantly. "All that you need to know is that my people have you surrounded Kurenai Yūhi the Genjutsu Mistress of the Hidden Leaf." The ninja said as he identified the Jonnin knowingly. "Leader of team Training Squad 8." The figure turned to look at each of the ninja with interest." A team that consists of Hinata Hyūga, the heiress of the Hyūga Clan famous for their Clan Dojustu the Byakugan bloodline. Capturing someone with a working Byakugan is extremely difficult thanks to many of the safety precautions that the upper house has made over the years to insure that no one manages to steal it. Combined with the dojutsu is the gentle fist style of taijutsu that the Hyūga clan is so well known for. Hinata shivered, but managed to hold her ground despite wanting to hide behind. Then there is Kiba Inuzuka, the upcoming Inuzuka heir. The clan of mighty ninja dog breeders and users known for their bond with their animals." He said, as he looked at the feral boy knowingly. "Then there is Shino Aburame, Heir apparent to the Aburame clan. The insect users that have all sorts of bug users within their clan. Of course no one can forget about the members of Team 7 of Copycat Kakashi's. Sakura Haruno, Peter Parker-Aburame, and the mysterious Haku Yuki. My sources tell me that the two of you were at least partly instrumental in keeping the recent invasion from resulting in any type of loss on your side. The blonde on your team being the other one of course."

"You are certainly well informed about Konoha Ninja." Kurenai said suspiciously as she glared at the clone.

"Indeed I am, then again I have spent a lot of money investing in that sort of information." The ninja said.

"So you've been buying information and have heard of the various participants of the recent conflict then." Shino said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Orochimaru had to replenish his coffers after being driven off from your village." The ninja returned negligently. "He was willing to trade me some of his ninja information and a few jutsu for a price. These ninja info cards are actually a very useful item to have." He explained to the group, causing the ninja that had participated in the recent Chunnin Exam to look up. "Now if you'll head over to the edge of the chakra barrier we can talk for real instead of using this method."

"Not like we have a whole lot of choice in the matter at the moment." Peter said with a shrug. "I'm guessing you're at the limit of your potential to convey information. That and you want to do your evil ninja monologue."

"This is true, I'll see you at the edge of the barrier." The clone said before it fell apart in a pile of mud.

"Should we go over there?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.

"It's not like we're going to be going anywhere else till we at least hear what these guys have to say. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll behave themselves and we can all walk away from this preferably without us having to bleed." Peter returned optimistically.

"Do you truly believe that such a thing is going to happen?" Haku asked his teammate bemusedly.

"Nope, not a single word of it, but I can hope." Peter returned cheerfully.

"Well Kurenai-Sensei?" Hinata asked, looking to the Jonnin for direction.

"We should hear what it is that our unexpected hosts have to say first." Kurenai decided. "Once we have heard them we will make our decision. If we are lucky this will be a misunderstanding." The others nodded in grim acceptance as they moved toward the edge of the chakra barrier. None of them believed that this was any kind of misunderstanding considering what had happened and what the ninja already knew. The group of ninja noticed that there was a mid-sized group of ninja waiting on the other side for them. As they approached the barrier, they saw that they all appeared to be missing nin if their headbands were anything to go by.

"You have got to be kidding me." Peter said in disbelief, as he saw the group. There standing before them was some people that Peter would rather not have seen ever again. "The Enforcers are a part of your group?" He said as he saw the ninja that the younger members of Team 7 had taken down in wave.

"It gets worse than that you little Leaf weaklings." A rough voice said as they saw Kin Tsuchi kneeling in concentration on one of the corners of the chakra barrier. Peter looked off to the other corners and saw Zaku in another and two unknown ninja acting as the anchors for the other corners of the jutsu.

"Oh come on, you two are here too, really?" Peter noted sarcastically, as he saw the group that they were now facing off with. "What is this, flashback of old bad guys time? Is this the part where we find out that Haku's really been playing us or something?" He asked turning to his teammate and arching his eyes at the ice user. The tone that he was speaking with took out any venom that the accusation made.

"I assure that my loyalty to Team 7 and Konoha is as strong as it has ever." Haku returned to his companion. "We are not tools, but comrades and that is what we shall always be."

"Yeah, I wish that the ice user would have been one of us he would have proven extremely useful from what these people have been telling me of his abilities." The leader of the bandit ninja said with a shrug. "Still, I'll have to deal with things the way they are."

"I am not your tool." Haku returned to him stiffly, letting a pair of large needles drop into his hands.

"Well I guess that between the two of them we should be able to believe them." Peter said lightly.

"So what now?" Shino demanded, in an almost bored voice seemingly unconcerned with the way things were going.

"Now? Now you surrender or I have my people close this barrier tighter and tighter until you are flash fried within the chakra walls." He said smugly. "I understand that the Leaf lost a member of the ANBU when they were caught in the wall. With such high profile prisoners I can make a tidy profit off of most of you. Your three Clan Heirs are very valuable to the village, as is a Jonnin of your skill and reputation." The ninja said as he looked the group over. "Konohagakure should pay quite a bit for your returns. The spider bloodline is also of some value to the Leaf as well considering how new it is. As for the Haruno girl well after Kin gets done with her we'll see if there's anything left of her to use. She is an exotic little thing though." He said musingly. "The pink hair might interest several people who have an eye for such rarities. We shall also see what the other villages have to offer to such things. I understand that Kumogakure has always had an interest in the Byakugan and have tried to obtain a working one for the past ten years or so. They might be willing to pay a good sum for such an item."

"We could also take her eyes out and sell them to Kumogakure while we sell the little heiress back to Konohagakure." One of the ninja suggested with a smirk as he held a kunai blade up suggestively.

"An intriguing idea my friend, or Kumogakure may be interested in this little one for breeding attempts. We will of course have to see if Orochimaru has any interest in any of them as well."

"Yes, he has shown some interest in the spider bloodline user as have the Kamizuru clan from Iwagakure. Either one of them would pay a handsome reward for turning him over I understand that they want him for various reasons and haven't had much luck in getting their hands on him despite all of the work that they've done to get him. It's actually kind of embarrassing for the entire clan to fail in catching him and we managed to catch him just as part of a routine snatch and grab." The other rogue members of the group snickered in amusement at the mocking tone the leader was taking.

"So what happens now?" Kurenai asked, maintaining an almost bored demeanor as she addressed the group of rogue nin. Her arms crossed as she waited for the bandit to make his demands.

"Yeah what does the Sinister Six or whatever it is that your calling yourselves want anyways?" Peter asked curiously. "Something tells me it's not to be the next glam band, and we're going to be your captive audience."

"They told me that you liked to joke." The ninja said in annoyance. "They also told me that they weren't very good either. I can see that they weren't exaggerating on either count. Now, I want you to disarm yourselves at once. If you don't I'll just have my people close this cage up and we'll see just how good your escape skills really are. You 2 minutes to start disarming."

The group of Leaf Ninja nodded as they gathered around to make the decision. "So what do we do now Kurenai-Sensei? Something tells me that they're not going to give us a lot of time to decide what to do." Kiba asked, his eyes searching for a way out of the trap that they found themselves in. Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

"I wish I knew Kiba, unfortunately I don't see a way in or out of this chakra barrier." Kurenai admitted to her students. "Not even the ANBU were able to figure a way to break through the barrier. Had they been able to the Hokage might have been able to receive support in dealing with Orochimaru and he would still be alive."

"Yes, all preliminary information shows that to engage in conflict with this group while they hold us at this point would be futile and would result in our utter destruction." Shino said coolly. "At this point in time the best thing for us to do would be to surrender and await for the most opportune moment in which to escape or to launch a counterstrike against our foes." None of the group looked happy as they quickly began piling their various weapons onto the ground. Sakura looked like she was going to say something as she took her sword off ,but kept her mouth shut as she removed the weapon and placed it alongside of the other weapons.

"Don't forget the sebon needles in your hair pinkie." Kin growled out. Sakura gave a smile as she remembered how she had used the sebon needles against the older girl in their last encounter. "How's the hand?" She asked mockingly. Kin grit her teeth in return and glared hatefully at the Leaf Gennin.

"Sakura do as you're told." Kurenai ordered, stopping the girl from mouthing off anymore to one of their captors. How Kakashi had managed to get his hands on such a team of loudmouths she would never know. With Peter, Sakura, and Naruto it was amazing the laid back Jonnin was ever able to get a word in. The girl nodded reluctantly as she sent a pulse of chakra out causing the needles to fall out of her hair with a shake of her head.

"Good, now approach the barrier one at a time and we'll let you out." The lead ninja said. Kurenai went first where she was patted down and a few remaining weapons were found where she had secreted them. After they were sure she was unarmed her hands were bound behind her back. Shino went next followed by Haku, Sakura and Peter. Kiba lost his jacket and the armor that he wore underneath while Akamaru had his mouth tied shut. A blushing Hinata went last as she was searched and bound. Now the entire group was tied up and positioned in a certain area. The leader stepped forward. "Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar." He called out. "That should keep you from causing trouble." He said as his companions went about gathering the weapons and gear that the team had been forced to drop.

"Good lets find a place to go we'll need their headbands for later." The leader said. "I don't want to chance another Leaf Group passing through here on another mission." The Leaf ninja were then forced to walk several hours under the hot sun. The trek pushed the group through all sorts of brush. The journey was made all the harder for the Leaf Ninja as none of them were able to channel their chakra to help them as they went.

"So tell me Sensei what's with the fancy seal that they used on all of us?" Peter asked curiously as he looked at the seal that had somehow crept off of the ground and onto them.

"They are chakra suppressant seals." Kurenai explained as they were forced to jog alongside of their captors. "They make it nearly impossible to channel your chakra until the seal is removed." She explained to her students. "It's actually a rather impressive bit of sealing." She admitted grudgingly.

"Why thank you I bought it off of a Rogue Sand Ninja few years back."

"So all it does is make it so we can't summon our chakra then?" Peter asked with interest.

"Yes, and the only ones that can remove it are those with equal or greater amount of chakra than was used to apply the seal." Kurenai said.

"Cool," Peter said as they moved into the trees. "I guess now's the time for me to get loose though so I can plan a rescue." He said casually.

"Oh really kid, and your just going to break those ropes holding you is that it?" Kane asked with a snicker. "You may be tough, but you're not that tough. Without your chakra you're just another brat."

"Want to bet?" Peter asked as he jerked his arms apart much to the astonishment of everyone and they saw his bindings break as if they weren't even there. He elbowed Zaku and delivered a kick to Kin he reached down and snagged a pack filled with their gear and slung it over his shoulder. Holding his arm out he fired a string of webbing and leapt. As he jumped he felt a thump and saw that Akamaru had jumped on top of the bag.

"Kin, Zaku, stop him." The leader ordered the pair of former Sound Ninja. The pair nodded as they leapt after the boy.

Peter landed on a tree to find the pair waiting for him. "Well if it ain't the bell girl and Mr. hot air." Peter said mockingly. "I do hope we didn't make the pair of you wait long right Akamaru?" He questioned mischievously.

"You're not getting away from us this time." Zaku returned. "There's no Sasuke to save you from me. This time I'm going to blow you away."

"Like I would want the emo that thinks pink eye is the coolest thing to come and help me." Peter returned with a snort of contempt. "Not to mention the fact he should really change his personality. You'd think as the heir to one of the founding clans someone could manage to do that to him."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Kin demanded in annoyance, as she glared at the boy that was causing her problems. It seemed as if there was always some member of this team causing them problems. "You're not going anywhere except back to a prison cell. Besides, we owe you for what you did to Dosu." Kin reminded him with a glare. "Breaking a few of your bones should start to make up for what you did to him."

"Dosu was the one who did that to himself." Peter returned gruffly as he remembered the leader of the Sound Team. "It's not my fault that he didn't know how to aim his Melody Arm against an opponent that was so much faster than him. Besides, I'm not much of the prison cell type. There seriously no fun to hang around in."

"Enough talk." Zaku declared as he raised his arms at the boy. "Slicing soundwave." A blast of wind hurtled out of the nozzles in his palms. Instead of getting thrown back like they had expected though Peter merely crouched down and let the wind blow over him. "How can he still be holding on?" A stunned Zaku demanded angrily. "With that seal he shouldn't be able to hold on, but somehow he's doing it."

"Then let's make things worse for him." Kin said as she released a large quantity of sebon needles.

"Right," Zaku said as he fired his own jutsu once again increasing the speed of the needles even as the slicing wind tore at him.

Peter twisted away from the pair and let the attacks slide past him. He grunted a bit as his arm was nicked and blew the sleeve off of the uniform. Not letting the pain slow him down, he fired a blast of webbing that sent webbing into the face of the boy blinding him. "Watch where you step," he advised, "there's no telling how far down it is." The boy froze as he realized the position that he was now in.

"Kin take care of him." Zaku ordered.

"Right." The dark haired girl said as she began throwing a mixture of sebon needles and shuriken at the boy. Peter bounced from tree to tree narrowly avoiding the sharpened implements that were coming at him.

"You really are a messy person." Peter noted as he sidestepped some more needles before jumping off to the side. "Normally I'd remind you that those sorts of weapons don't grow on trees except it almost seems that you're trying to make that happen by embedding every blade that you have into the trees around here. Let me tell ya that so doesn't count as growing them on trees and is just a cheapo illusion." He admonished her jovially.

"I'll cut out your vocal chords." Kin yelled as she increased her speed of throwing with reckless abandon. She never even noticed as Peter seemed to disappear for a moment as she launched her weapons at the last spot that she had seen him at. She stopped as she realized that he was gone. "Coward, come back and fight." She demanded as she looked around for her prey.

"Right here." Peter said as he dropped from an overhead tree branch, and punched her. The force of the blow slammed into her face and slammed her into the tree trunk. The dazed girl was then webbed to the tree branch.

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings." Peter admonished the former Sound Ninja. "We have to go now though. So it's been fun and all, let's try and do this again never." Peter said cheerily as he ran leaped from the tree branch as he was in the air he fired a line of webbing and began swinging into the forest canopy.

"Stop him." The leader commanded, causing the Enforcers to leap after their runaway. Each of them threw various blades in an attempt to catch the fleeing Gennin.

Akamaru barked a warning at the boy. Peter released the webline he had been holding and twisted in the air the blades to pass by him. He then fired his webbing and a large web appeared catching the trio of ninja. Peter then fired another webline and ziplined up even higher and disappeared from view before any more of the watching ninja could react to the escape.

"How did he do that?" The leader demanded, as he looked the group over. "I also thought that you checked him for any weapons or equipment." He demanded, looking at the remnants of his band. "His chakra was blocked, we all saw the seal how could he have worked his way through the seal and managed all of that? What he did should not be physically possible." He ranted at the group.

"He is a bloodliner." One of them said as if that explained everything that the boy had managed to do.

"That doesn't matter, even bloodlines need chakra in order to be of use. The leader growled in annoyance. "Whatever it was that he did it shouldn't have been possible. We stopped their abilities to access their chakra. That boy should have been as strong as any other snot nose brat not like that though."

"That's what happens when you go up against one of us." Kiba said smugly as he goaded the group. "We make the impossible possible."

The man glared, and then backhanded the boy sending him flying into a tree. "Make sure the rest of them are secured, we don't want the rest of them getting free. That boy was actually worth money to us. If you're lucky I won't be taking it out of your hides." He added in annoyance to the two former Sound Ninja before he turned around and took his place in the lead of the group. "One boy with no chakra and a few tricks and you couldn't even manage to grab him." He demanded of the group with a sneer. "No wonder these Leaf ninja have been making fools of you if they've been doing this sort of thing on a regular basis."

"There is something different about that punk though." Zaku grumbled, as he landed on the ground. "There's no way that he should have been able to do some of things that he did. Only Orochimaru's experiments were capable of some of the things that he did and even they needed chakra to some degree."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, I want you to find me that boy though. Between all of us here we should be more than enough to find one powerless brat and put him back in a cage."

"It would appear that there is more to Peter than even we realized." Shino observed, as they were all tied to a tree. This should make things much more interesting for all of us. Our chances of survival have just risen considerably with Peter getting free. The fact that he seems to have some form of power still makes it all the better allowing our chances to rise even more."

"Yes, maybe he'll manage to find some way to get word to the rest of the Leaf and start the process of our retrieval." Kurenai said optimistically even as she tried to work her way out of her bonds. The only problem was that it was ninja that had tied them making near impossible for some of the easier tricks to get free to work for them though.

"He'll manage." Sakura said confidently. "With Peter and Naruto you just have to learn to expect the unexpected from them and to do something wild and crazy that should never work. Like somehow managing to break a chakra seal and escaping from capture." She said proud of her teammate. Personally she wouldn't have minded Naruto being here as well. Well him and Sasuke-Kun that is.

"I hope that he makes it back to the village in time." Hinata said timidly as she looked at the others hopefully.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he'll manage to get back to the village and get us all the reinforcements that we need." Kurenai returned to the rest of the team hoping that the boy could hurry.

Sakura bit her lip and hoped that none of them knew about Peter and Naruto's habit of not leaving anyone behind. If they wouldn't leave Kakashi-Sensei then there was no way that Peter was going to leave them now she just had to think of some way to buy Peter the time to perform whatever crazy rescue that he had planned.

Taking a breath the girl looked toward an irritated ninja. "So, you never did tell me how your hand was." She said coyly. Zaku snickered while Kin turned to glare at the Gennin.

Kin was suddenly next to Sakura and had a kunai against the throat of Sakura. "Listen to me closely Pinkie, you may have surprised me last time but you won't pull that trick off again. You should also remember that you're not worth even half as much as the others are so if I were to decide to carve you up it wouldn't be that bad."

"Big talk from someone that's not tied up." Sakura spat back at defiantly. Everyone could see the fear in the girl's eyes though as she faced off with the older kunochi.

"You think you can play show girl?" Kin growled. "Please, you're not a real ninja, at best your just something that they're grooming for diversionary tactics. A girl like you would make a better Geisha than kunochi."

"Let her go." Kiba growled flashing his fangs at the ninja only to get cuffed alongside the head for his troubles.

"Should we let Kin have her fun?" Kane asked as he watched the two girls face off in amusement.

"Not now, we have more important things to do than watch you play with the girl. Without any chakra it that boy won't be getting all that far even with his mysterious power. Once we secure these we'll need to head out and see if we can find the boy and the dog. We'll head for the base camp once that is done we can get started in our search for them. I also want to know just how the boy managed to slip past the seal that I placed on him. Now let's get a move on. He commanded glaring at the two Kunochi that were slowing them down.

Kin glared at Sakura for a moment before nodding her acceptance of the order and returned her weapon to its pouch. She then spat at Sakura. The wad of clear liquid striking her in the face. Understood. She grumbled as she took her place in escorting the Leaf ninja to the camp. The Leaf Ninja found themselves escorted to a clearing where some tents and a cage had been set up in advance to hold anyone that they caught. Another dozen or so Rogue ninja were waiting for them. One in the camp the Leaf were taken to a small hut where they were going to have to wait for the decisions of their captors on where they would go.

Kurenai looked at her students worriedly she knew just how desperate their position was and wondered how she was going to manage to save all of the team. She really hoped that Peter was able to move fast because every moment was going to count in this rescue.


	43. Rescue

And another chapter and as usual ownership ain't mine.

* * *

><p>Peter landed on a tree branch and paused for a moment as he was finally sure that he was no longer being tailed. It seemed that the group wasn't chasing after him like he thought that they would be. Which meant they had decided to let him make a run for it, or they were going to secure the others before trying to track him. As far as he knew he was still a few days away from the village. A time that had likely been doubled with his chakra having been sealed. By the time he got to Konoha and got back with reinforcements it would give the rogues 4-5 days head start. That is if the village elders believed him that is. After having just gotten rid of the traitor label he really didn't want to chance getting thrown into another cell. For one he figured that by the time they decided he was telling the truth another few days could have gone by. The team simply didn't that kind of time. He wasn't going to chance his companions to that possibility. No, he would have to take a chance and rescue them himself. He thought as he snapped his bracers on and then began strapping his ninja tool belt back on<p>

"Alright Akamaru, you ready to take these guys out?" He asked his canine companion. "They don't have the advantage of surprise on their side anymore. Let's show them what happens when surprise is on our side." The dog barked in agreement looking like he was ready to go after the group of ninja with a vengeance. Considering that they had his master that was probably a lot closer to the truth than anyone would believe. "Yeah we'll do our best buddy." Peter assured him. "I just wish I could access my chakra it would make this a whole lot easier if I could run a chidori through these guys."

"I'm guessing that we're too late then?" A voice from behind said.

Peter spun on his heel and fired several shuriken in surprise. How someone managed to get behind him he didn't know. He thought that his Spider-Sense was supposed to stop that sort of thing from happening to him. Yet here he was the second time today in getting caught flatfooted. First getting conned into that trap and now this. He watched as the blonde man from the other day threw his own blades knocking his throwing stars off course. He saw that the entire group was with the man and looked ready to rumble with him if he tried to do something stupid. There was the pink skinned girl, the tall blonde, the blue skinned girl, the guy all in black, the white thing, and the big furry one. "What are you doing here?" Peter demanded, as he looked the group over suspiciously. He wondered if these guys were connected with the band of Rogues and had merely been there to gauges the strengths and skills of the team before they were attacked.

"We're here to complete our mission kid nothing more or less." The tall blonde haired man said.

"And what is your mission?" Peter asked suspiciously as he readied himself for a fight that he knew he wasn't going to win.

"To make sure that your team all survive this mission." The pink skinned one said with an edge to her voice. "Your comrades are all valuable and important to the future. Without them then the future is extremely bleak for this world."

"This world?" Peter asked in confusion. "Are you sure you don't mean this land?"

"No, I spoke correctly." The pink figure returned to him. "Without certain members of the captured group though much is likely to change for the worse. Without them it could mean the death of people that are needed."

"And how would you know this?"

"We have our ways kid." The tall blonde said. "It would work better if we were to work together though instead of trying to move around each other."

"And why would I want to trust you?" Peter asked. A part of him really wanted to trust these guys, some of them reminded him of others. Particularly the blue girl and the guy in black. There was just something that made him feel as if he should either know them or at the very least they looked like someone that he should know. It was like the memory was niggling at the back of his mind waiting for him to make the connection. Still, he was a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and he had a duty to his team. That meant he had to stay strong against this group of unknowns.

"Figures we get one of the suspicious versions of the Spider." The tall guy grumbled. "How can a guy that likes to talk to people so much be so secretive?"

"Ah what can I say, its' just a part of my natural charm and personality." Peter shot back at him without missing a beat.

"See what I mean?" The guy grumbled. "He's a sarcastic, secretive, pain in the ass, no matter where you go."

"Kyle be nice." The pink girl reprimanded her companion who nodded his head in acceptance of the order.

"And yet you notice she didn't make any comments about all of the other things that he accused him of." The large white figure said with a wry grin.

Peter sighed, he figured it wasn't like he had a whole lot to lose by working with these guys besides they hadn't set his spider sense off which meant that maybe they probably weren't going to try and attack him anytime soon. The way they talked it sounded like they might know something about him though. Maybe they knew where it was that he was from even. "Fine, let's do this." He said as he resumed arming himself with the various weapons. He pulled Sakura's sword out for a moment before returning it to its place in his pack hoping that he would get a chance to give it back to his teammate.

"Good, you have a code name or something, that you go by?"

"Spider." Peter returned. "What about you?"

"I'm Blink, that Mimic, Morph, Nocturne Longshot and Sasquatch." She said pointing to each member of her team as an introduction.

"Glad to meet ya." Peter said. "So, what's the plan?"

"Rescue your friends. What can you tell me about the guys that have them?" Blink asked curiously.

Peter nodded as he looked the group over as if trying to decide if he really could trust this group to help him in his rescue attempt. It wasn't like he had a whole lot of choice though, it was either work with these guys or try his luck with Akamaru. While Kiba might be confident in his ability to work with the ninja dog Peter was doubtful that he could pull off a similar feat. "Fine." He finally agreed. "These guys are made up of an assortment of rogue ninja from various other villages. Sound, Rock, Mist, and Sand." He rattled off to the group in explanation watching to see if there was any form of recognition to the names. He wondered why they didn't seem to know them. "The collective gives them a rather unique collection of Jutsu and styles as each of them appears to be decently versed in combat methods that are unique to their villages. I've personally tangled with about half of them at various times since I became a ninja."

"Of course you have."

"A ninja universe?" Nocturne asked curiously. "Haven't run into one of those in a while." She said thoughtfully.

"Ninja universe?" Peter asked curiously.

"There are a lot of other universes." Blink returned to the masked figure. "Each one of them moves and evolves at a different rate depending on various changes that may or may not have happened. Trying to explain the way things are different would take longer than you would believe. The changes could be small ones or large ones."

"Fair enough." Peter returned with a shrug. "So how do we get these guys and rescue my team?"

"Well, the most easy way would be for Blink to teleport us up to them and pull them out."

"How are we going to pull that one off though?" Peter questioned. "I mean it's just as likely that we'll appear right in the middle of the group as it is that we'll end up with those guys."

"Simple really, it's a two pronged move, while we move in and attack them causing a distraction Blink will move in and free your companions. Once we get them free we get your group on their way home and we can head back to saving another universe."

"Fine," Peter said, "I'll help with the diversion while Akamaru goes with pinkie."

Blink rolled her eyes at the nickname, but had long since gotten used to various beings referring to her as that, it was just one of the facts of life that she had gotten used to dealing with. Why they all though that they were original or being the first to come up with that name she would never know. "Fine, we'll do it your way." The mutant girl agreed. "Although I kind of doubt that a dog is going to be of much help." She said while eyes the small animal unconvinced that the animal would be of much use.

"You'd be surprised at what this kind of things that this guy can do. Right Akamaru?" Peter said as he scratched the dog behind the ears affectionately. The ninja dog yapped as if in agreement with the statement. The dog then leaped onto the shoulder of the girl. "Right, let's get going." The ninja said as he did an equipment check. "Do any of you need any weapons?" He asked as he looked the group over. Longshot and Blink appeared to be the only ones of the group that were armed.

"I'm good." Mimic said as he held his hand up and a pair of bone claws popped out of his knuckles.

"Whoa." Peter said as he saw a familiar set of bone spikes. "I've seen those before." He noted. "But there supposed to be metal." He said with a frown his eyes scrunched up in confusion over what he saw. This wasn't right the claws we're supposed to be on a short guy.

"You've seen Wolverine before?" Mimic said in surprise.

"Who?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Short, broad shouldered, Canadian, likes cigars, and is the best there is at what he does." Nocturne returned to the obviously frustrated wallcrawler. "Any of this ringing any bells?" She asked hopefully.

"Wish it did." Peter said he closed his eyes and tried to think of the claws in regards to the man that they were describing to him. For a moment he saw a blurry figure in a gold and blue uniform. As quick as it came though it seemed to fade away into nothingness. Peter slammed his fist into a tree trunk in frustration as he tried to get a clearer picture. "Damn it, I almost remembered something."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Peter returned gruffly. "Come on, we got us some people to rescue." He began leading the group back the way that he had come from. The others falling in behind the boy. Mimic and Morph provided transportation for those that needed it as they trailed the spider empowered ninja.

"What's going on?" Nocturne asked once she was sure that the boy wasn't listening to them. "How does he know that stuff?"

"I'm not sure." Blink admitted maybe he's seen some version of Wolverine before."

I don't like it. Mimic returned.

"Just stay ready in case." The others agreed as they continued following the boy.

Once they reached the area Peter landed lightly on the ground. "Looks like they're gone." He said as he looked around trying to figure out what direction that they had gone.

"Which way did they go do you think?" Mimic asked as he looked around the forest curiously, he raised his nose as he tried to catch a trace of their scent in the air. He caught traces of various people but they were all mixed together and he wasn't too sure where it was that they went.

"Akamaru, show them how useful you can be. Find Kiba." The dog barked its understanding and ran and leaped off to one side. "As they say on t.v, Here I come to save the say." Peter said leaping after the dog.

"Did he just quote Mighty Mouse?" Nocturne asked in amusement.

"Who?" Blink questioned curiously.

"Mighty Mouse cartoon." Mimic said. "Next time we get the chance I'll show you what it is." He promised her. Blink came from a war torn reality that was so much different than anything that any of the others had experienced. Her life made her perfect in keeping an objective view that the others sometimes lacked.

"Fine," the girl said as she jumped into a portal to catch up with the Leaf Shinobi. The group stopped a few hours later to see the camp that the group of ninja had set up. There below them were the missing Leaf Ninja and their captors.

"How strong is your chakra control?" Peter asked Blink curiously. "Maybe we can break the seal that's sealing their ninjutsu away and turn them on them from inside the camp."

"We don't use chakra." Blink informed the ninja. "I couldn't free their powers up even if I wanted to." The mutant teleporter returned.

"Huh, so Shino was right about that aspect about you guys." Peter said. The Exile members looked around at each other as they realized that the boy was really fishing for information that he could use. They had seen the technique enough times from other versions of the hero to understand the method. "Any pther way you can make their leader release the seal then?" He asked curiously.

"There might be a way I can make the leader do it." Nocturne admitted.

"If you think you can, it works for me." Peter said. He didn't want to mention that if they didn't manage it then all of them would probably be benched once they got back to the village. He knew Kakashi was somewhat skilled with seals, but he was currently unconscious meaning that he would have to wait till Lord Jiraiya returned to the village before he could train or take on any missions thanks to the seal. It was interesting to see what he could do without chakra though. It made him wonder what of his techniques were from chakra and what of them were from his odd abilities.

"Okay go and make your frontal assault, and when I think it's safe I'll get them out." Blink ordered. The group nodded and headed out.

"So how do we make this work?" Peter asked Mimic, who seemed to be the leader of the group after Mimic.

"Should be easy enough for you Spider, all we got to do is make them focus on us while Blink and Nocturne free your friends and find the leader so that he can release their powers." Mimic explained to the ninja. "Sasquatch you guard our backs in case anything unexpected happens the rest of you spread out." He ordered as they prepared for the assault. "GO!"

Peter bounded alongside of the odd group and couldn't help but feel as if this was right. He had a brief flash of doing similar attacks against groups or individuals with various other beings. Someone using a fire jutsu as armor, another in ice armor, another using earth jutsu armor and yet another using some sort of metal armor. He saw a woman with white hair in a skin tight black outfit along with a man with a death heads emblem on his shirt using some odd barrel like weapon. It was as if he had fought with and against nearly everyone at one point or another.

"Lucy I'm home!" He shouted as he landed beside one ninja and preformed an uppercut sending the guy flying spinning around. He threw a fistful of shuriken forcing another ninja to dodge to the side.

"He's not bad." Mimic noted as he tossed ninja to the side. He has some serious skills. Makes him different than most of the guys like him we run across."

"That's for sure." Morph said as he stretched his arms out and caught several of the ninja. "I thought that this was supposed to be a small band though?" He said as he saw more ninja joining the fight.

"Maybe he only saw one part of a larger gang?" Longshot suggested, as he threw a single blade which hit one incoming kunai and then ricocheted to hit several more. The ninja that had thrown the blades were also holding various minor wounds where they had been hit by their own blades which had bounced back at them.

"Well you wouldn't have wanted this to be over before it started now would you?" Peter asked sarcastically as he began blocking incoming attacks. "I mean where would be the fun in that?"

The group was interrupted as a blast of air ripped through the area. "Well, well look who decided to show back up." Zaku said with glee as he began walking forward. "This should be lots of fun." He said as he pointed his hands at the group. "Slicing Sound wave!" He shouted.

Mimic got between the others and took the blast grunting a bit as he slid across the ground but otherwise not showing any side effects from the blast. "It's going to take more than that to stop me. He told the Sound Ninja.

"Then maybe I should take you down." Kin said as she threw several needles at the figure. Mimic cocked an eye at the girl as the needles fell down behind him. "I have you now." She said as the bells suddenly started ringing and Mimic grunted as he suddenly fell to his knees. "You may not be able to be hurt with that jutsu, but you can't focus on us either."

"And while she does that I can take you out." Kane Takeshi the Enforcer from the Lightning Village said as his steel whip wrapped around the arm of the mutant and sent a burst of electrical chakra through it causing Mimic to scream as his metal form was subjected to lightning.

Peter and Longshot were busy staying ahead of various ninja and couldn't help the large figure. Zaku and the Sand Ninja Sho Hayato were taking turns at firing at them keeping them locked in.

"Capture them all." The lead ninja ordered. "I don't want any of them managing to get away. You may have thought that you were going to rescues the others, but all you've done is manage to do is condemn all of you."

The Leaf Ninja heard the noise of a battle and realized that either Peter or someone else had attacked the camp. With all of the guards having moved forward to engage their attackers the group had begun working on trying to free themselves.

"What is Peter doing back?" Kurenai demanded of the members from team 7. "He should have headed straight back to the village not launching a counterattack."

"One of the rules of team 7 Kurenai Sensei." Sakura said.

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." The two Team 7 ninja quoted to their current leader.

"It looks like Kakashi has taught them the key to being a great team." Kurenai noted with pride. The group was interrupted as a pink circle opened and a familiar figure in a green dress appeared.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said in relief on seeing his furry companion that leaped off of the pink girl's shoulder and began gnawing away at the ropes that were binding him.

"I am here to get you out." Blink informed the group of bound ninja.

Kurenai nodded her head in acceptance as the young woman then drew a dagger and sliced their bonds. She took off the pack that she was wearing and the group smiled at seeing all of their weapons.

"Alright." Kiba said as they all rearmed themselves.

"We have to move carefully." Kurenai warned them even as she checked her weaponry over. "Without our chakra we're limited in just what it is that we can do."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. If they were to get into a fight right now they would likely lose. "Wonder how Lee does it." Kiba said distractedly, as he pulled his hands free. "Good job Akamaru."

"Lee still uses chakra in his fights, he just does not bother with ninjutsu or genjutsu as he lacks the skill to perform the skills. Instead he focuses all of his training into his taijutsu which makes him extremely powerful in the branch that he has chosen to study." Kurenai explained to the group. "Even Lee would be in a bad situation if he was here though." She assured the group.

"Spider can you throw me at him?" Nocturne questioned Peter as she looked at the bragging ninja that was the apparent leader.

"Sure." Peter said, and with a swing he sent her flying at the leader before he took off to deal with some of the other ninja.

The ninja accepted the incoming creature and grabbed at her intending to slam her into the ground. The girl passed through his hands through and entered his body. He then performed a backflip and landed next to the Leaf ninja and their rescuer.

"I can't hold him forever." The ninja said in an echoing voice.

"Then release me first, perhaps I can overcome his seal once I'm free." Kurenai suggested. It would appear that the girl was using some sort of possession Jutsu similar to the Yamanaka Clan's. The difference being that she could use the jutsu and chakra of her opponent somehow.

"Right." The ninja wrote a seal on a piece of paper and applied it to Kurenai. There was a flash as the paper burned up.

"Did it work Kurenai-Sensei?" Hinata asked in a worried voice.

"Yes it did." Kurenai returned as she felt her chakra rushing through her.

"Good." Nocturne said as she stepped out of the body and the ninja slumped to the ground unconscious. "That was weird." She said as she turned to look toward the fight that seemed nearly evenly matched. The enhanced senses that Sasquatch and Mimic possessed seemed to make them particularly weak against the illusions that the girl with the bells was using. She didn't doubt that they would win but it was slowing them down. Not mention Mimic was going to be hurting later on when his body started to heal from all of the electrical damage.

Kurenai followed the movements that she had watched their captor do and released the bindings of the team. "Go out there and get your payback." She ordered.

"You heard her Akamaru." Kiba said as he tossed his companion a chakra pill. We've got us an order that we can agree with. The dog changed from white to red. Kiba crossed his fingers. "Ninja Art Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu." He growled, as he moved to all fours his teeth becoming sharper his eyes dilated and his hair wilder.

"Byakugan." Hinata called as the veins around her eyes pulsed as she fed chakra into her eyes. Shino held his arms out and several bugs began swarming around him as they reconnected with the Aburame Heir. Sakura drew her sword before re-sheathing it and Haku formed two ice needles. As the group reconnected with their power the leaves and grass swirled round the group of Gennin.

"Move out." Kurenai ordered. Right.

"Let's go." Kiba said as he led the group.

"Impressive." Nocturne said as she watched the group of kids take off. Haku and Kiba easily taking the lead, while the other three formed their own unit. The pink girl with the sword leading with the girl with the pale eyes while the kid with the bugs was acting as backup for them.

Zaku laughed as he fired again in an attack that kept the light footed blonde from launching an attack. He couldn't deny that the guy was lucky with the way ZAku kept having to re-aim whenever a rock or a tree got in the way of his target. A few times he had even slipped on the loose ground causing some of his shots to go wild. He had finally cornered his target though and there was nothing anyone could do about it now. He could feel the energy building up in his arms. "It's time for lights out for you." He said maliciously.

"Fang over fang!" A familiar voice called out

Zaku looked up and swore as he saw the feral Leaf brat with his puppy barreling toward him. The twin twisters struck him and sent him flying.

"Guess who's back in the game." Kiba said with a grin as he and Akamaru landed on the ground. The pair then turned to face off with the Sound Ninja.

"Good, you've got your chakra, now I can tear you Leaf Punks apart." Zaku said as he held his hands up and gathered his energy. "I'm going to show you Leaf punks just what I can do."

"Yeah, yeah just keep talking." Kiba scoffed out confidently. "Let's do this." He threw several smoke bombs that blinded Zaku then with Akamaru at his side he leaped into the cloud of smoke. Had anyone been listening they would have heard the impacts of the fists when the smoke cleared they could see Zaku lay on the ground cradling his arms.

"Die." Zaku ordered as he raised his hands. "Super Sonic Slicing Wave!" Instead of the powerful blast of chakra and wind that he had been expecting to come out of his hands the power came out of his arms. "Argh, what did you do to me?"

Kiba smirked at the downed ninja as he stood over him. "Simple, when we were in that smoke cloud Akamaru and I aimed for your arms and punctured your arms. All that power just blew through the holes in the side instead of the ones in your hands and took you out of the fight. So stay down."

* * *

><p>Kin kept her focus on the two large members of this strange team. The members of Team Enforcer were causing damage while she was making them unable to even stand. The beast transformation and the metal armor were useless against Iwao Tsuyosh and Kane Takeshi. The Earth Ninja had taken to beating on the monster while the lightning Ninja was still sending currents of energy into his opponent.<p>

"Back off skank." Sakura said as her sword caught the genjutsu user on the back.

Kin yelped as she went into a roll and came back up. "Pinkie." she growled.

"Ready for another beating?" Sakura asked as she held her weapon at the ready.

"You're going to fight me with a stick?" Kin asked mockingly. 'What happened to your fancy taijutsu?" She questioned with a smirk.

"I can still use it. "Sakura replied indifferently. "I kind of hope you have a few new tricks of your own unless you're still using senbon needles and bells that is?" She questioned sweetly.

"Let's see if your stick can keep up with me." Kin returned as she threw her hands out. Sakura leaped back as the ground was ripped open.

"So you have a few new moves as well." Sakura said her sharp eyes analyzing everything about her opponent trying to figure out how she had caused the ground to explode like that.

"What can I say, I learned something new before Lord Orochimaru had me stationed with this lot." Kin returned to the Konoha ninja.

"Chakra strings," Sakura said, "that's part of how you're doing it."

"That along with my sebon needles." Kin returned as she held her hand up and Sakura could see the chakra strings attached to Kin's fingers. "I just have to channel chakra through them and I can blow anything that that gets in my way."

"Let's do it then." Sakura said and the two began moving. Kin kept flicking her hands causing Sakura to jump and dodge away from the attack. Sakura couldn't get close as the attacks kept her dodging. Sakura smirked as she led the girl away as a plan came to mind. It probably wasn't as elegant as one that Shikamaru would have come up with, but she hoped that it would be enough. She dodged the next strike and the needles zipped past her and hit the tree causing it to explode.

The trunk fell toward Kin. The former Sound Ninja cursed as she was forced to jump away from it. Kin scowled as she looked around trying to find out where the girl had gone.

"Rising Dragon." Sakura said as she erupted out of the ground her sword slashing into Kin. The blow sent the girl flying away an angry mark on her face. Sakura landed on the side of a tree and looked at Kin.

Kin gathered her chakra threads and needles up. Come on Pinkie she jeered show me what you got.

"If you say so." Sakura said as she leaped down at the Sound Kunochi. "Dragon Hammer Flash." She said as the air around her seemed to shimmer with the power of the blow.

"Explosive needles thread." Kin said as she released her own weapons at the incoming Leaf Ninja.

The chakra around Sakura glowed as she brought her sword down and blasted through the needles and slammed her bokken into Kin cause the other girl to fall to the ground in a boneless fashion. Sakura huffed a bit and saw that her clothes and hair were singed but she was otherwise alright from any damage that might have been caused.

* * *

><p>Hinata dropped down on her opponent and with the quick strikes of clans gentle fist style she forced Iwao Tsuyoshi to drop his hammer and fall to his knees. The large ninja tried to move but all of the nerve clusters had been struck leaving him helpless as he was forced to stay on his knees.<p>

"How?" The earth ninja croaked.

Hinata glared at the man before performing a spin that had her hands striking the man and sent him flying. He slammed into a fence post but slowly he reached for a weapon intending to finish the fight. Hinata appeared next to him though and with a few blows had the man twitching helplessly as he tried to counter the effects of the Hyūga Gentle Fist.

* * *

><p>Shino strode forward and the remaining ninja tried to form chakra but found themselves unable to as the beetles that he used fed off of them. "You might as well give up, because now you are the ones without any power." The Aburame boy said coldly.<p>

Haku approached Sho Hayato. "You really thought yourself strong?" The boy asked tonelessly. "Zabuza was strong, you and your friends were always pretenders to the strength that Zabuza had naturally." The boy said as ice began forming around them.

"You don't scare me Haku." Sho Hayato said in as he shakily raised his bow and fitted three arrows to it and fired it at Haku. Several arrows came flying at the ninja. Each of the arrows had a variety of explosive tags attached to them.

Haku almost casually raised a wall of ice which the arrows blew against. A cloud of smoke and mist rose from where the arrows had struck and Sho watched While cracked and damaged the wall of ice was still there. With another wave of his hand the Ice User dispelled it. "Why bother lying?" Haku asked. "We both know that you lack the strength of will. You lack the Will of Fire that the Leaf Ninja have."

"Who needs the Leaf and there crazy little theories on how to be proper ninja? The know nothing of being true ninja or powerful." Sho spat back at him. "The Sand at least knew what it meant to have true strength and to stand tall know matter what opposed them."

"Then why have you lost?" Haku returned as he uncorked a water bottle and waved it around while making a one handed sign. "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death." He called out. The water froze and turned into needles that hovered over them for a moment before slamming into the archer. Sho Hayato squealed as he was hit by multiple ice needles.

The archer tried to rise but he was now scratched all over by the long thin icicles that had sliced him up. While of the hits had been lethal that ad disabled him as he was now incapable of doing much movement since his multiple punctures. As it was he was going to need to see a medic soon.

* * *

><p>Peter found himself getting surrounded by several of the ninja who seemed to have decided that crowding him was the best way to stop him. He supposed he would have to show them what a bad idea that was. Peter jumped and kicked out with his feet catching the one in front of him then while he was doing that he threw his arms out stabbing the ninja on either side of him. The bracers on his arms slashing through the throats of the ninja causing them to stumble back and reached for their throats. Landing on his feet he saw two more ninja coming at him. As they came at him he shot webbing in their faces and then punched. He idly noticed that the bones in the men shattered under the force of his blows. As the pair fell clutching at their wounds he looked around to see how the others were doing.<p>

* * *

><p>"This world is different than most of other worlds we've been to." Nocturne noted she watched the Leaf Ninja as they tore through their opponents with ease. The ruthless manner didn't affect her as much as it might have at one time. She had participated in forceful counterattacks like this on her own since joining the team. "I mean have any of you seen anyone that even looks the least bit familiar?"<p>

"Not really, then again this is one of the odder realities." Morph returned to the blue mutant. "Nearly everyone has some sort of fighting abilities and these ninja have powers and skills that are different than anything we've seen. The Shino kid is like Ant-Man and that kid is obviously this world's version of Spider-Man, the girl might be a version of the Inhuman Karnack, and that kid with the mask might be a serious version of Iceman. The others are all different than anyone that I've ever seen though."

"Personally I think it's somewhat refreshing. Seeing different versions of the same people over and over again gets kind of old after a while. A little variety is nice." Blink said. Even if does make things harder to figure out."

* * *

><p>"Huh, I thought you guys in Team 7 told us how tough these guys are." Kiba grumbled. "I mean I hardly worked up a sweat against these guys." He complained to the others as he looked at their downed opponents.<p>

"I have to admit that I thought that they would be challenging considering the reports we had on them." Shino said in agreement.

Kurenai smiled at her students. "Don't think too much into it. It is merely an indicator of how much stronger each and every one of you are becoming. Look at how fast even Sakura dispatched her own opponent." She said nodding towards where Sakura was standing over Kin. It took her much longer during the Chunnin Exams."

"You really think that we're all getting stronger Sensei?" Hinata asked hopefully, while looking at the Jonnin hopefully.

Kurenai smiled proudly at the young clan heiress. "I know so Hinata." She assured the girl. "Each Day you are all growing stronger."

"So are these ninja safe now?" Mimic questioned. "Can they get back to wherever they need to without us having to worry about them?"

"We will in a moment." Kurenai said as she began weaving her hands back and forth and suddenly the ninja all began to moan. "They'll be out for a few hours." The crimson eyed woman said as she turned her back on the group."We will take their leader and these two back with us to be questioned though." She said nodding toward the group leader and the two Sound Ninja. They will want to know if there are any more groups like this one out there and the Sound Ninja may be of some use tracking Orochimaru down."

"Neat trick." Longshot noted.

"With them dealt with you should be able to get home now without having to worry." Blink said with relief. "We have other things to be doing though." She said as she held her arm up for the others to see. "There are others that need our help."

"Until next time." Kurenai said as her entire team bowed their heads in thanks. "I do wish that we could spend the time learning of you."

"Yeah, I have so many questions for you guys." Peter said. "Like who am I and where do I come from? You guys were acting like you knew who I was earlier." The ninja stared at the group hopefully.

"You don't have any memory?" Mimic said in surprise. "Don't you know you're… The words died out though as the group disappeared.

"Oh come on!" Peter said angrily as he glared at the empty space that group had occupied a moment ago. "This was my chance."

"There will be other chances." Kurenai assured him as she placed her hand on shoulder. "In time you will find out who you are. Until then you should be content in knowing that you are a true ninja of Konoha. Come, I will unlock your chakra and we will return home." She offered him. Peter nodded it wasn't like he had a whole lot of choice anyways.

* * *

><p>After I finished this I realized this might have been cooler if it was just Peter doing the rescue. Oh, well maybe I can figure a way for Spider-Man to make a showing elsewhere.<p> 


	44. New Hokage

Ownership of the characters still aint mine.

* * *

><p>The triumphant teams 7 and 8 entered the village showing their documentation to the two guards. "We also have two prisoners." Kurenai explained nodding towards the pair of Sound Shinobi. The two chunnin looked unhappy at the prospect of more paperwork that they would have to file. The fact that they were Sound Ninja though meant that there was glint to their eyes as they considered the pair that was before them. Kurenai gave the pair an apologetic and knowing grin. Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were considered as a decent pair of fighters. Shortly after they had each reached Chunnin the rest of their Team had fallen due to some mess or other. Rather than chance being reassigned and split up the pair preferred to do missions that kept them near the village. Had they been older they might have been considered for some of the teaching positions of the Academy. As that option was out they did short range missions that kept them within a day or two from the village. The pair brought out the required papered work that they would all need to fill out.<p>

"Interesting," Shino said as he regarded the pair. "You are the Chunnin that were there on the first day of our exams. You were the first test with your Genjutsu. You also helped Ibiki-Sensei and Anko Sensei when they ran their tests you were also present for the elimination rounds."

The pair of ninja smirked. "Good to see that one of you remembers us." Kotetsu said.

"I find it rather hard to forget a chakra signature after I've tasted it, even as briefly as I did yours." Shino returned to the pair as he observed them. "I suppose that guard duty is one of the responsibilities that a Chunnin is expected to partake in?" He questioned.

"Indeed. Without the benefits that the Uchiha Clan used to give us in internal security and other more important duties Konoha has to divide its forces into dealing with those sorts of things." Kotetsu returned to the boy. "Now come, there is still much paperwork for you to fill out with bringing in these prisoners." After saying this the two Chunnin set a large stack of papers that had to be signed before the prisoners could be allowed into the village.

"Now I see why most ninja prefer to kill or leave their prisoners behind." Kiba grumbled nearly an hour later as the last form had been signed and they had officially turned their prisoners over to the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. The paperwork is almost more of a pain than it's really worth no matter how much information they may or may not have.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer pair." Peter returned as he watched the pair get carted off so that they could be processed.

"We won't forget this you punks." Zaku growled as he was grabbed.

"Yeah, one of these days we'll get you Leaf Brats for this." Kin said in agreement.

"Yeah? Well good luck with that." Kiba returned to them with a smirk. "You're going to have to get a lot stronger before you can take us on."

"Don't forget we still have to write and file our regular mission reports as well Kiba." Hinata reminded the boy causing him to groan at the thought of even more paperwork that was going to have to be filed.

"You guys might as well get to the hospital," Izumo advised the members of Team 7, "I hear that the Lady Tsunudae is healing Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha of their injuries today. If the rumors are correct, she may even be taking over some upper level positions within the village." He added getting an agreeing nod from Kotetsu.

Team 7 grimaced as they fought the urge to check on their teacher, but until they reported in to the Hokage's office their mission was not over. Kurenai smiled with approval at the ninja as they managed to remain strong and stick to their duty. She had almost been afraid that after the good showing that they had given during the mission that they would lose control now. "Come, we have a report to make." The red eyed woman said, beckoning her students onward.

The two teams moved through the village quickly and reported to the Hokage tower where the two elders were waiting.

"How went the mission?"

"Fine." Kurenai returned to the pair. The mission proceeded without incident.

"Good, and what of your return trip? I understand that there was an incident. The Elder woman said. "According to the reports you brought in a couple of prisoners with you."

"Indeed, a band of approximately 20 rogue ninja from various villages had banded together. They were running a capture and ransom scheme out on the roads. Their plan had them capturing traveling ninja and then ransoming them back to their villages. Despite being made up of rogue's, they also appeared to be in regular contact with Orochimaru from what initial intel that we could gather. They had bought several jutsu and a large portion of the intel that Kabuto Yakushi the Sound Ninja traitor had gathered on the village and all of its ninja core." Kurenai explained, as she set the deck of chakra cards down on the Hokage's desk.

The Elders looked relieved on seeing that the cards had been recovered. All they had to do now was reverse engineer the jutsu so they could figure a way to unlock the cards then they could go about filling in the various holes in the village security. Continue. One of them commanded waving the Jonnin.

Kurenai nodded as she continued with her report. "They ambushed us in the woods by leading us into a preselected area and used a containment jutsu. Once we were imprisoned they showed themselves and ordered us to disarm or they would bring the walls closer and closer in on us until we were destroyed. Seeing no alternative, we did as they commanded. Afterwards they applied chakra suppressing seals to all of us. They then began to lead us to their encampment, about halfway there though Peter managed to somehow free himself from his bonds and we learned that his bloodline was still active despite the lack of chakra."

The two elders eyes widened at that, and became somewhat calculating but they waved the Jonnin on to finish her story.

"Peter managed to retrieve our weapons and Akamaru before managing to retreat into the forest. Using his abilities he even managed to stop five of the ninja holding us. She informed them. while they were all upper Gennin level ninja it was still an impressive showing for one so young. Kurenai admitted to the group. I haven't seen such ease with fighting since I saw some of the Uchiha Clan fighting. Once he had retreated our captors rechecked our bonds before resuming the journey to their camp where they imprisoned us within in a barricade."

"I see, and what did the Spider do?"

Peter noticed that they were all staring at him now, and he realized that they were waiting on him to tell his part of the story. "Once I was sure that I had managed an effective escape I rearmed, and prepared to plan a rescue for my team."

"Why? Procedure dictates that you should have returned to the village and relayed the fate of your team so that we could mount an appropriate response team to perform such a rescue operation. By performing as you did you could have made it impossible for to be made aware of the problem."

"Well for starters, I had no idea how long a return would have taken me. Despite seeming to still be close to the speed of a regular ninja I was still slower than normal, and had no idea as to how long that I could keep the pace up. As it was, I guessed it would take 2-4 days to return to the village then a day or two for them to prepare a team and get to the ambush site and if there hadn't been any rain they would have tracked them from there." Peter explained to the group of ninja, who nodded their heads in acceptance of is reasonings. "There's also the fact that Kiba's mom is real scary and there is no way that I was going to explain to her that I went and left her son to be captured when I should have turned around and done the right thing. I mean you guys have seen her partner right? Besides I had the power that meant that it was my responsibility to deal with the situation. After all that is my ninja way. With great power comes great responsibility." He said defensively, as if daring the Elder to continue with their complaints on his actions.

"And the allies that you made while conducting your rescue of your teammates? From what little information you managed to report to us they appeared to have power like nothing anyone has ever seen in the Elemental Nations. They were performing some type of high level jutsu without the aid of any chakra according to what you have informed us of. Then again so were you."

"I wish that I knew elders, from the way that they talked to and about me it seemed as if they knew me in some way or other."

"If their tale of other realities is to be believed, then perhaps they have run into alternates of you before." Shino guessed from where he was listening to the proceedings with great interest.

"A likely scenario." One of the elders said in agreement.

Akamaru barked a few times causing Kiba to nod his head in agreements. "Yeah your right boy, they did seem to be unsure about all of us except for Peter."

"So they have at the very least met other versions of Peter before then." Haku theorized. "It does make one wonder though, why they have never met alternative versions of us though." He said as he vocalized the thoughts of all the others. "Is our world so different that the only constant is Peter, or perhaps they weren't around enough to see any other similarities."

"Enough," the Elder ordered cutting the Ice User off. "While all of these are interesting questions into Gennin Aburame-Parker's origins they are useless without having access to one of these travelers to either confirm or deny them. All you will do is make things more difficult as you try and figure all of these things out."

"Indeed, continue with your report."

Peter nodded as e resumed where he had left off. "With Akamaru, the travelers and I were able to track the Rogue NInjas down to where they had taken my team. Had it not been for him, I'm not sure we would have been able to track them down without him." The dog barked his agreement, causing Kiba to scratch the dog affectionately. "After that it was attack and retrieval of the others. Unless you want a blow by blow of way the entire fight went." He added in mischievously.

The elders glared at the smart mouthed Gennin. "No, but we do want you all to work together and compile a profile for us of these warriors and all of their abilities."

At this Kiba groaned in disbelief. "More paperwork?" He whined.

The Elders ignored the interruption and continued with the debriefing. "While we cannot give full orders like the Hokage can, we are going to suggest that each of you see a mind healer of some sort for your experience. We also want them to inspect Gennin Aburame-Parker to see if they left anything behind. You are all to be commend for your efforts in managing to escape and for defeating enemies of the Leaf and bringing some prisoners that will allow us some insight into Orochimaru's methods."

"Just be sure that you add in a ball gag, those two love to hear their sound of their own voices." Sakura muttered in annoyance. The past day it had taken to transport the two Sound Ninja had been more than trying on the team. If Peter hadn't webbed their mouths shut, it would have been unbearable. The fact that he had managed to do it that way though had allowed them to travel in relative silence as opposed the continuous griping that they would have performed otherwise.

"Just be glad that Naruto was not on our team at the time. He would have insisted that we argue back with them." Shino informed the girl.

Sakura grimaced at this, and none of team 7 refuted the words of the Aburame heir either. They all knew what their excitable teammate was like, and just what it was that he was likely to do if he was given a chance to try anything with the group. He was simply too excitable at times.

* * *

><p>After all of the paperwork had been finished, Team 7 took off heading for the hospital. Not even bothering with the doors they leaped onto the wall and headed for the windows. Haku having the most experience with the hospital, took lead and was able to take them to the room that Kakashi had been brought to. When it had become obvious that the Jonnin wasn't going to wake up on his own, he had been moved to the long term ward so that the various medical personal could watch over him.<p>

The group rounded a corner to see a strange woman doing something to their Sensei. Without even thinking Peter lunged forward to stop what he saw as an attack against their mentor. Haku and Sakura followed their teammate in the defense of the Squad 7 leader. The woman didn't even turn to face them as she kicked a table that slammed into Sakura and knocked her back to the floor. Haku managed to shunshin out of the way before the blow struck, but the woman stomped her foot shaking the ground caused him to become distracted and he was tackled to the ground where a dark haired woman quickly disabled the both of them. The blonde swung one fist that would have caught Peter and sent him flying as well, but he shifted at the last instant using the arm as a pole to twist around and land on the edge of the other end of the bed. Standing in a crouched position his hand filling with chakra. "Lady, you better not be hurting our Sensei." He growled at her.

"The chidori?" The woman said, quirking her eyebrow slightly as if she was slightly impressed at his ability to use such a high level jutsu.

"Peter stop!" Naruto called out.

Peter turned to see that his friend was waving at him desperately. "Naruto?" He said, surprised to see that his friend was not only back in the village but that he was also wanting him to stop the unknown from doing whatever she was to Kakashi-Sensei.

"Peter, that's Lady Tsunade, you know the medic that's here to heal Kakashi-Sensei." The boy said worriedly. "You don't want to tick her off by doing something like that though trust me. Naruto assured his friend. His mind going to some of the things that she had done to him with just using her finger.

"So she's not here to finish the job?" Peter asked slowly, even as he eyed the woman suspiciously. The jutsu in his hand fading away.

"No I'm not you brat, now get out of my way and let me get on with healing him." Tsunade ordered grabbing Peter by the front of his shirt and tossing him over her shoulder.

Peter twisted in the air and landed on the wall which cracked from the impact that he made. "Ah, oops." He said apologetically.

"Why would you do something as reckless as attacking Lady Tsunade anyways?" The dark haired woman demanded of the trio glaring at them darkly.

"Uh, well, what would you think if you saw an unknown person in the hospital who wasn't wearing a headband, or any type of medical garb, and was standing over your comatose Sensei?" He questioned, while nodding toward a couple of ninja medics dressed all in white walking by.

The woman glanced at the two medics then at her companion who was dressed in a cream colored tunic and a green jacket. "Oh, you thought that she was an assassin." The woman said in understanding. "Well that makes sense." The woman admitted, as she helped Sakura and Haku to their feet.

"Well as far as first impressions go that could have gone better." Peter said, as he shook his hands to return feeling to them. The impact with the wall had his hands numb. "It's been a while since I've been thrown that hard." He grumbled, as feeling returned to his hands.

"Who threw you that hard before?" The woman asked in surprise.

Peter frowned as he tried to remember the answer to that. "A metal octopus, or maybe it was a rhino, could have been Gaara of the Sand as well." Peter admitted as he ignored the tingling sensation of his memories and focused on his Sensei.

The group watched as a few minutes later Kakashi's eyes fluttered open. Tsunade lectured him for a moment before she turned to look at a nearby doctor. "See to it that he stays in bed for a couple days at the least to regain his strength." She ordered crisply.

"Yes my Lady." The Medic said bowing to her respectfully.

Tsunade then turned to look at Squad 7 with a glare. "So you're the idiots that thought that it was alright to interrupt me doing a very complex and dangerous medical jutsu." She all but snarled at the trio of Gennin. "Do any of you have any idea how dangerous it would have been had something gone wrong?" The woman demanded as she practically snarled at the group. Kakashi and I could have both been stuck in that jutsu thanks to your interference. Now who are you little idiots?" She demanded while looking the group over with disdain.

"Lady Tsunade take it easy." The dark haired woman said as she raised her hands in an attempt to calm the blonde down. "They were only trying to protect their

Sensei."

"This is the rest of Team 7 then?" Tsunade demanded with huff as she looked the group over with skepticism. "Why do they have an extra member?" She grumbled.

"Haku is our reserve member Lady Tsunade." Sakura replied, her cheeks red in embarrassment over what they had done. To so casually attack the woman that had graciously come here to help them was hardly the way that she wanted to be introduced to a member of the Legendary Sannin that was loyal to the Leaf Village.

"And he's more than earn his place with us." Peter said defensively daring the woman to say anything else even as he moved between the Sannin and Haku.

"Yeah granny, you better believe it." Naruto said in agreement as he stood alongside his team in support of the Ice user.

"I see." The woman said as she continued to scowl at them. "Don't disturb me while I'm working again you idiots. Is that clear?" She said while glaring at the group as if daring them to talk back to her.

The ninja all nodded their heads in understanding. Peter was briefly reminded of another blonde woman in a black outfit with a lightning bolt going across the chest and a red sash around the hips.

"Good, now if you can behave yourselves you may sit with your Sensei. I find out that you're still causing a ruckus I'll throw you out myself, and I do mean throw." She threatened, as she began stalking out of the room.

"Someone show me where the Uchiha is?" She barked at a pair of medics. "Shizune come on." She commanded.

"Coming Lady Tsnude." the dark haired woman said as she grabbed up a giant pig and hurried after the woman.

"I guess that's all folks." Peter said with a chuckle while waggling his eyebrows knowingly while getting odd looks from his teammates. They quickly ignored him though as they had become used to his random sayings that meant nothing to the rest of them.

Once she was gone the team rushed to the side of their Sensei. "Are you alright Kakashi-Sensei?" "Naruto demanded of the man his eyes scanning over him, as if expecting to find something that the Legendary Sannin had missed while healing him.

"Yes Naruto, I am fine now." Kakashi assured his students. The masked Jonnin wearily looked at his students. "The Genjutsu I was put under was extremely powerful and there was no obvious way that I could figure to break its hold on me. In a few days' time I will be alright though."

"It took you out for nearly three weeks though." Peter said skeptically. "You might want to rest a bit before you try and do anything else Kakashi-Sensei. He advised the Jonnin.

"Very well, if my students think that they can stay out of trouble for a few more days." Kakashi said as he laid his head back down. "You did manage to stay out of trouble didn't you?" He asked curiously while looking the group over with a weary but interested eye.

"I should go and check on Sasuke." Sakura said as she quickly excused herself, following after the retreating Sannin.

Naruto scowled but didn't say anything. "Naruto, Peter, Haku. I asked you a question." Kakashi said, looking the trio of suddenly uncomfortable Gennin over suspiciously.

"Define trouble." Peter said nervously, while doing his best to look anywhere but at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I mean there are so many different types." Naruto said in agreement while twiddling his fingers anxiously. "I mean there's trouble like dropping a lot of paint."

"Then there's trouble like getting on Sakura's bad side." Peter returned.

"Then there is trouble like getting caught without some of your equipment while on a mission." Haku added.

"Exactly," Naruto said in agreement, "and then there's trouble like Orochimaru and Garra."

"I see." Kakashi said dryly as he surveyed the trio. "I'm sure that I'll find all of your reports most enlightening then." He said causing each of the boys to blanch as they remembered that as their Jonnin Sensei Kakashi could pull their files whenever he wanted to inspect them. The ninja then closed his eye and appeared to go to sleep.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or not." Peter said grimly.

"Indeed." Haku said in agreement.

"Nothing to do about it now though. We'll take watching over him in shifts." Peter said.

"I shall go first." Haku volunteered, the others nodded. They did have reports to write after all.

"Oh that reminds me, I have to go and meet Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said as he took off.

"Yeah and I have to check in with Lord Shibi." Peter returned as he headed for the door.

"I shall be here then." Haku returned. The Ice user waited in silence taking note of the steady rate of breathing that the man had. The Elder Uchiha had mentally exhausted the Jonnin with his mental assault. The boy looked at the man that was responsible for the death of his own Master. This was possibly one of the only times that he would have. Kakashi being who he was always seemed to be aware of his surroundings even when he had his nose stuck in those books of his. It would be so easy to avenge his master. He knew many types of medicines and could get some easy enough or he could even draw all the water out of the man and use the ice to impale him. Zabuza would not have hesitated even for a moment. Haku did not think that he could do such a thing though, and yet they all trusted him to serve the team. It was an interesting thing to find. Then there was the fact that Kakashi-Sama had taken to tutoring him in the ways of the Shinobi without even the least bit of hesitation. Acting as if it was a foregone conclusion that he was a member of Team 7. He realized that he couldn't attack the man in the way that a part of him wanted to. He returned to his seat and stood silent vigil over the man that had destroyed his master.

* * *

><p>Kakashi groaned as he moved out of his bed. His Gennin had stayed with him through the night ensuring that he was on the road to recovery. He was pretty sure that Sakura had been there to also keep an eye on Sasuke, but she was still nearby if he had needed something. There was also the fact that having a teammate even if it was a student watching over him was something that he had missed. His mind flashed back to times when he and his team had done similar things when one of their number had been injured. With visits from various other Shinobi who had been worried. Guy in particular had been annoying with the way he had hovered over his bed and tried to help him in any way that he could. A person could only have their pillows fluffed so many times before it started to become annoying. The man was more of a mother hen than a ninja had any right to be.<p>

He had done his best to learn what his students had been up to by 'borrowing' their reports and learning what they had to say about each of them. Naruto had done well under Master Jiriya's tutelage, having learned the rasengen of all jutsu's. He had to admit he had not thought that the Toad Sannin would have started there. Then again this was a man that had taught Naruto the Toad summoning Jutsu as a way to gain better chakra control. Besides there were other reasons that Naruto deserved to be taught that particular jutsu anyways. He only hoped that his student knew when and where to use such a powerful attack. As Peter liked to say: 'With great power comes great responsibility'. Peter was learning that many of his attacks were not truly chakra enhanced ones, but rather his own unique ability. It was possible that Peter might actually rival members of Senju clan on raw strength. He might have to see if Lady Tsnuade would be willing to test him and see if she figure out what his upper limits were. Having some idea as to what his capabilities would be useful. With her skills in medical jutsu there was a chance that she might even be able to quicken his recovery of his memories. He would have to ask her to check into that as well. Sakura and Hakuhad both continued with their training but it seemed as if they had mainly been focusing on strengthening the skills they were already trained in.

As he stretched he wondered where his students had gotten off to, as it was unusual for him not to run over at least one of them. Each of them had been taking missions that that involved various levels of repair work around the village. Each of them was doing their best to see to it that the village returned to its former glory. The willingness to continue for their village was something that he was proud to see and hear of as their Jonnin Instructor. He knew that Sakura had been spending a lot of time with Yūgao Uzuki the ANBU kenjutsu mistress. The pink haired girl, was probably one of the only thing keeping the ANBU from doing anything stupid right now. From the reports he had read the Leaf and Sand were going to be pursuing peace instead of war. Something he knew that had to make the Kunoichi extremely angry. Peter was doing training with his clan as well as sparring sessions. Learning some of their jutsu that didn't rely on one having made a pact with an insect. Naruto on the other hand was surprisingly assisting Konohamaru with his grief. It seemed that his students were growing in more than just strength if they were so quick and willing to help out friends that were in need.

The older ninja shrugged into his uniform and joined the other ninja and civilians that were assembling down in the courtyard before the Hokage Tower. The Elders each gave long speeches that spoke of the history of Konoha, its many Hokages and the history of the Fire Nation. The two ancient ninjas making a production of looking up toward the cracked statue of the 3rd.

It was then time for Lady Tsnude to make her oath of office. Everyone there had to admit that the woman managed a rather short and to the point oath to the people, which pretty much mocked everything that the Elders had done. Tsnuade whipped the Hokage's hat off her head and stared down at the crowd of ninja. Her normal Ninja clothes visible as she had refused to wear the Kage robes that went with the hat she now wore. "From this day forward I shall protect the Hidden Leaf Village. As the Fifth Hokage!" The hat of the Hokage rested easily on her head as she did so. It seemed that there was a new strength in the Hokage's seat even if it was old blood

"Hey Neji, Lee is there something wrong with Tenten?" Naruto asked the older Gennin, as he watched the girl in question stare adoringly up at the stage as everyone else cheered.

"Yeah Naruto's right, since when did Tenten of all people become a fangirl?" Peter questioned as he joined the others in watching the girl stare in a starry eyed fashion that was similar to the way Sakura and Ino stared at Sasuke. What was more surprising was that the girl who was usually so aware of her surroundings didn't even appear to notice the fact that she had become subjected to their scrutiny.

Neji grimaced at the starry eyed look that his teammate had taken on. "You'll have to excuse her, but Lady Tsunade has always been something of a personal hero for Tenten. In the beginning of our ninja career she even went through a period of time in which she attempted to mimic some of Lady Tsunade's more well-known skills and attributes." He informed the others.

"Really?" Peter said with interest. "You wouldn't happen to have any pictures in which to use as blackmail now would you?"

Neji smirked knowingly at his fellow ninja. "I wish I had thought of doing so, I'm sure that it would have proven useful." The boy said.

"Neji, Peter how could you say such things? Tenten is our friend, why would you even consider using such dishonorable things?" A somewhat horrified Lee demanded of the pair.

"A ninja uses all of the resources that they have in a fight." Peter returned to the green clad speedster. The discussion on ethics was cut short though as a celebration got started on the festive event.

"Keep your eyes open." Asuma ordered the gathered rookies. "This is not a time to let your guard down. There are likely agents from nearly all of the other hidden villages here today mingling in with the crowd. As long as all they are doing is watching Lady Tsnudae officially taking her office we are fine. If they decide to try and push things though, we need to be ready to respond to anything that they may try and send our way. There are many influential people out in the open for the first time since the exams. If ever there was a time to try and make a go at these targets, it will be now while we are still in the process of reorganizing ourselves." The Gennin nodded their understanding, as they suddenly looked around a bit closer for signs of people that might not belong, or that were doing things that they shouldn't be doing. Each of them searching for people that may or may not be threats to them and to the village.

"Do you want us to patrol Asuma-Sensei, or do you just want us to be on the alert?" Peter asked with interest.

"Our teams duty is to patrol the crowds." Asuma returned to the masked Gennin. "If you think that you can do better from a different vantage point then do so. Tell us what plans you have and we'll see if they're worth it."

"Right," Peter said his eyes scanning the teams for a moment as he considered his options. "Team 8 and Team 10 should be on the ground, Team Guy and Team 7 will take the rooftops bordering the area. Two members covering each side from above while the ground team mingles with the crowd." He continued, as he pointed out locations for the ninja to place themselves.

"An effective, and acceptable division of forces." Asuma said in agreement. He was surprised that Peter had come up with a strategy before Shikamaru though. His student usually was one of the first to form a strategy on these sorts of things. He wondered where Peter had gotten the kind of understanding for this sort of thing.

"Haku, you and Naruto take the East Wall, Lee and Tenten have the West Wall, Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei have the South Wall, while Gai-Sensei and Neji take the North Wall.

"What about yourself?" Kakashi asked his student curiously, wondering what else his student had in mind.

"I'll be up above the crowd crisscrossing so I can be of support to anyone that needs it. With my web slinging I can zip line into the area, and my webs will work better than a bunch of dogs jumping out of the ground." He joked to his Sensei.

"Fine, what a bother this whole mess is." Shikamaru grumbled as his eyes took in the group that he had to work with. His eyes flicked to the clouds longingly before he focused back towards his group. "What a day to be stuck doing actual work. He muttered darkly. "Leave it to a woman to mess up a perfectly good day. Ino, Choji, you guys have the area near the Hokage's tower, if anyone tries to launch an attack the two of you should be able to stop or slow down anyone that shouldn't be there. The ANBU are probably watching that area pretty closely though. Still, you'll need to be alert. Shino, you and Kiba are going to cover the back of the crowd. If someone wants to make a quick getaway then they'll probably try and stay as far away from the Hokage, ANBU and any other high ranked ninjas as possible."

"Which leaves the opposing sides for security." Asuma said, while the plan wasn't the most elegant one it did cover nearly all of the holes that might be there. With a Jonnin covering each of the four points, it meant that anything that the Gennin missed would likely be noted by their Sensei's.

"Fine, everyone do a comm check." Peter said as Team 7 each pulled out throat mikes and ear pieces. "What call signs do you guys use anyways?" Peter asked as the others began following their example.

"Call signs?" Choji repeated, looking somewhat confused at what the Team 7 members were talking about.

"Sure, like the ANBU use call signs instead of their names to keep people unsure and unaware of who we are exactly." Peter said wondering what the other boy was getting at.

"An interesting idea, unfortunately we don't have any call signs." Asuma admitted to the group wondering why he hadn't thought of that. "We usually don't involve call signs unless it's for secretive operations."

"But you let people know who you are during all your missions? What if they track you down because of something you did? How are you going to protect people when you're gone on other missions or training? They know your names they can come at you.

"Interesting theories," Kurenai admitted. "Perhaps you should write your theory in a report for the Hokage and the Elders. "It might be something that she might consider worthwhile."

"Call signs would make things go a bit more covert." Shikamaru agreed reluctantly, somewhat embarrassed that neither he nor Asuma had worked on that. It would give him something to consider the next time he was watching clouds.

"We usually use them when we're doing minor missions so that we're used to them." Sakura said with a shrug, surprised that the others didn't make a habit of using call signs like they did. "What do you think Kakashi-Sensei, should we suspend them until we can come up with call signs for the rest?"

"Guy-Sensei, how come we do not have cool code names as well?" Lee questioned his Sensei.

"It would appear because my eternal hip cool rival is once again one step ahead of me." Guy noted glaring at the white haired Jonnin.

"Did you say something Guy?" Kakashi questioned turning to look at his loud mouthed rival.

Guy snarled in annoyance at this before he turned to look at his student. "But fear not Lee, I shall not rest until you have proper call signs as well and for penance for my oversight I shall run a hundred laps around the village. This round goes to you my rival but I shall still overcome you in the end."

"Don't bother." Peter said as he began pointing at various members of the group. "Ino your Psy, Shikamaru your Stretch, I'll be Spider, Sakura is Shulkie, Naruto is Torch, Neji is Triathlon, Tenten will be Bullseye, Lee will be Mini-Me, Choji is Boulder, Kiba is Feral, Shino is Bug-Man, Hinata will be Violet, Haku is Iceman, Kakshi-Sensei is Cyclops, Kurenai-Sensei will be Mysteria, Guy-Sensei will be Myers and Asuma-Sensei will be Canuk."

"He truly is your hip cool protégé my friend." Guy informed Kakashi with a bowed head. Stunned that Peter had already prepared a list of names to use for the group.

"An interesting list of names." Asuma said as he made sure he memorized each and every one of the names even as he mentally compared it to the ANBU list to make sure that none of the names were doubled. "Everyone take your posts." He commanded. The group nodded as they melted into the crowd or headed for the roofs.

"They're learning well." Kurenai said into her radio.

"That they are. They need to learn how to juggle the teams though, so that they are more stable. Both Peter and Shikamaru made that mistake." Guy said. "They need to be able to work with the other members of other teams as much as they need to be able to work with their own teams."

"Give them time." Kakashi returned to the man. "I personally am rather proud of how far all of them have come."

The Jonnin remained silent as their Gennin ran one of the inner rings of security for the event. While they were far from the only level of security they were still performing well.

"Okay comm check folks. This is the Amazing Spider checking in."

"Shulkie here. Check."

"Cyclops. Check."

"Torch here, ready to go. Check."

"Iceman. Check."

"Myers. Check."

"It is I, the Mini-Me, I am here. I mean ah. Check."

"Triathlon. Check."

"Bullseye. Ready to go. Check."

"Canuk here. Check."

"This is Stretch. Let's hope this craziness is over soon. Check."

"Psy reporting in. Check."

"Roller here ready to go. Oh uh Check."

"Mysteria. Check."

"Feral here, ready to rock. Check."

"This is Bug-Man reporting in. Check."

"Alright then, let's do this then." Shikamaru's voice came over the earpieces. The ninja watched silently as they tried to find any threats to the new Hokage or the village.


	45. Land of Snow Part I

And we're back with another chapter of characters I own no rights to.  
><p>

* * *

>Kakashi looked up at the Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage as he entered her office. For the past week he had been on light duty taking minor D and C rank missions alongside of his students. It had also allowed for him to reacquaint himself with his students and their skills. The mission to repair a farm had been most productive, as it had allowed him to observe if the team were still capable of working together. The group had proved that they were still learning, but that they were getting better. He had shown them that they did have a long way to go by defeating the entire team when they had attempted to surprise him.<p>The Moya brothers who they had stolen the uniforms from had been a somewhat amusing distraction as well. He really wished he could remember why it was that they had been after him though. If the girl had been pretty enough for them to hold a grudge over, she should be pretty enough or him to remember. The various poisons that they had tried to use on him and his team had been taken by Peter and Haku, who had taken to studying the poisons non-stop. While Kakashi was good at identifying the various potions, he had no skill in creating them himself. Peter and Haku on the other hand had not only figured out what each poison was made of, but Haku had figured out the antidotes for them while Peter had figured how to make them stronger or to do a few different things.<p>

At this rate, it was likely that Haku would be joining the medical core in some capacity as both an offensive ninja and one capable of healing his comrades. He would be a much sought after ninja. Peter on the other hand appeared to be following the path of the poisoner or hunter. For a ninja that could have his chakra bound, but still do ninja maneuvers that was a skill set that he could approve of. He would have to wait and see what else his students had to show him. Sakura with her encyclopedic knowledge had been a great help to both of them and would also be able to find her path in such things if she chose to follow one of those paths. Naruto would never be like them though as he seemed more of the combat type than his teammates were.

"I have your new mission here." Tsnuade told him, as she pushed a scroll towards one of her top ninja. She studied the man with interest, looking for any sign of the fact that he had spent nearly a month stuck in bed. The Healer in her didn't want to subject the ninja to this, but the Hokage needed one of her more famous ninja to be seen out and about doing missions. They had already lost to much face as it was with his injuries. It would be easier if Jiraiya was around to pull some of these tougher missions, but the old Sannin didn't really do regular missions anymore. Besides, he had other duties that were taking up his time and requiring his attention. If he was going to be on the move in other lands for the next couple of years, then he had to ensure that his intelligence network was in tiptop shape. This meant that he needed to either insure that spies stayed loyal, or place new agents into good positions where they could learn the most. She had looked over the files of Team 7, and admitted that they looked like they had potential in reinforcing Kakashi on the off chance that he would need it.

Kakashi nodded as he opened the scroll and let his eye skim over it. It was another protection detail, only this one was going to be pretty far out. The Land of Snow was not someplace that he visited often. The last time he had been there had been one of his first long distance solo missions. It was a protective detail for the Daimyo's daughter then. He had managed to get the girl out just before a coup led by her uncle had killed her father. He shook his head, he didn't have time to worry about what had been he needed to focus on the now.

"It's not too bad, all you have to do is watch over some hotshot actress." Tsnuade explained to the Jonnin. "It shouldn't take more than a month or two for you to do. It should also be a good chance to test yourself and make sure that you're in shape before you start taking some of the more serious missions again." Left unsaid was the fact that it would allow Kakashi to be seen and everyone would know that the ninja of the Hidden Leaf were not going to be beaten down so easily as Orochimaru thought that they would be. The Will of Fire still burned brightly in the hearts of the people of Konoha.

Kakashi took the file, already planning on how he would deal with the situation. He would start by having his students go and view one of the woman's films, it would make it easier for them to identify the woman if they had something to go with. He figured he could rationalize it away as a part of their operational budget. If he were to forget to tell his students to hang onto their receipts then they might have to pay for the film anyways. That decided, he accepted the mission on the behalf of team 7.

"One last thing Kakashi." The Hokage spoke out causing the Jonnin to stop in mid turn to look the blonde woman over. "Will you be taking Haku with you on this mission?" Tsnudae questioned him.

Kakashi frowned under his mask as he considered that. The Ice User while not officially a student of his, had earned his place on the team and often times served vital support role. He had also taken the time to train him in various things once he was allowed to, and was confident that the boy would make a good showing if he was brought along. However they were going someplace that was made entirely of ice. The people there knew all of the tricks that there were when it came to nature transformation chakra with ice. No one would be surprised to see some of the Jutsu that Haku used.

"His ninja skills would be valuable to us, but there is the fact that his ice manipulation would not be as impressive out there." Kakashi mused out loud. "In the Land of Snow people use Ice by reforming entire snow drifts or icebergs. They don't worry about smaller things like Haku does."

"Agreed, which is why I wish to hear you opinion on whether or not he should be allowed to join you on this mission." Tsunade explained to him, while peering at him with interest.

"It would be a good training opportunity for him as well though." Kakashi admitted to the woman. "It would also be useful to see what would happen when he doesn't have to take the time to manipulate the water and wind into creating the ice. He could be twice as powerful as he already is now."

"This is true." She agreed. "So what will you do with him? Will you take the boy with you, or will you leave him here in the village up for the rotation?"

"We'll take him." Kakshi decided after a moment's thought.

"Very well, you will meet your clients in one of the non-ninja villages that focuses on trade. This village is not used to having ninja roaming around. So I expect for you to all behave correctly and try not. This is an industrial village and is responsible for much of the trading for goods that we receive. Do try not to cause any problems." The Fifth Hokage ordered the Jonnin.

"I'll do my best." Kakashi returned before he headed out the door with his orders tucked away in his vest.  
><p>

* * *

>The four young Konoha Ninja that made up Team 7, were watching the latest Princess Gale film on the big screen. For the Leaf Ninja this was a rarity, as Konoha did not have its own theaters and relied primarily on books as a source of entertainment. While Konoha had televisions and video tapes, many of the shows were ones that dealt with being a part of the ninja world and acquiring movies like the one they were watching was a rarity. Haku, despite being more traveled had even less exposure to technological elements like this because he had been traveling along with Zabuza who had or no use for such trivial things. Sakura living the life she had was more knowledgeable of such things, and had often paid with others for shipments of recordings of movies or what not. This included magazines that she had bought and traded back and forth with other Konoha girls.<p>The group had retreated to the ceiling of the theater, as they watched the film. The idea being that they could get in some extra training while they were watching. It would be a test of their chakra control on their ability to stay on the ceiling for long periods of time. For a while they thought Naruto was getting to loud and would give them away, but they managed to silence their friend before the ushers became aware of them. Sakura threatening to throw out all of his instant ramen for the next month was a surprising way of getting him to calm himself down. The fact that Sakura was more interested in some actor than in getting thrown out kind of relieved them as well. It meant that just maybe Sakura was getting over some of infatuation with the Uchiha Heir, and was instead noticing that there were other boys. Then again, they were only twelve, it's not like they really needed to worry about that sort of thing beyond the crushes that Naruto and Sakura each had. Anything else was highly unlikely to happen. Not to mention more than a little gross.<p>

Naruto nearly got them into trouble when he got so into the film that he lost his concentration and nearly fell into the crows. If it hadn't been for the quick reflexes of Peter the boy would have fallen into the crowd. The amusing part was that they managed to watch the entire film while on the ceiling without causing a disturbance. For Peter the experience was odd, as his mind kept flashing to other times. Sometimes he saw men in red capes and swords, another was of men in black trench coats dodging projectiles, a scarred man with claws on one hand while wearing a striped shirt, men fighting with brightly colored swords, and a group of men using strange devices to battle a large white creature. It was things he had never heard of and wondered what it was that they could be. How could he remember things like that?

After the film was over, Team 7 made their way to the back of a lot with a large fenced in area and waited for Kakashi-Sensei. The man had promised to meet them behind the theater and explain why they had been forced to go to that particular movie.

"Wasn't that film just great, and the Princess Gale was just so amazing." Sakura told her teammates as she stared up into the clouds daydreaming about herself in the film.

"I do not see why you were so enamored by the film." Haku returned to her. "While I admit it was enjoyable, there was certainly a lack of belief there. That rainbow chakra and jutsu they used for example. There is no such thing as rainbow chakra."

"Yeah their super mystery jutsu were kind of in bad taste." Peter agreed. "Besides we've all seen jutsu that did a lot more impressive things than look pretty."

"Indeed. They should have real ninja and have them perform select jutsu." Haku declared looking slightly annoyed at the lack of realism.

"You're joking right?" Sakura asked them in disbelief at their statement. "No ninja would display any impressive jutsu on screen like that. Any jutsu that are on screen could be copied." The two boys nodded their heads in understanding.

Naruto who had been ignoring them for staring at a billboard ad for the film sighed. "I wonder if there's anyone out there like her? I mean where's my princess Gale ya know?" The orange clad blonde questioned his teammates. "If I could fight for a girl like that, I'd be on cloud nine." The ninja declared dreamily as he eyed the picture with longing.

"Someone's got a crush." Peter teased. "Careful Sakura, it looks like you might have some competition for Naruto."

"We're not like that." Sakura grumbled giving him an evil eye while crossing her arms.

"Sure." Peter returned to her in amusement. "Just keep telling yourself that."

An annoyed Sakura turned her glare toward the blonde boy. "Naruto, what have you been telling people?" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Nothing Sakura-Chan, I swear." Naruto assured her, as he held his hands up defensively.

Sakura reached down and grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "You better not be lying to me." She warned, waving her fist in front of him threateningly.

"I promise Sakura-Chan I haven't told them anything." Naruto told her sweating in fear at the intensity of her glare.

The girl looked her teammate over suspiciously before she seemed to accept what he was saying as she dropped him to the ground. "Why can't Kakashi-Sensei ever show up on time?" She grumbled darkly.

"Because he's always on the twisted road to life which is filled with helpless old ladies and black cats." Peter returned to her in bemusedly. "It would be nice to know why we had to see that movie though."

The group was interrupted from their conversation as they heard a horse coming at them at full gallop a moment later a horse with a rider in green robes came leaping over the fence. The rider was a very familiar figure seeing as her image was on the nearby billboard. "No way." A shocked Sakura uttered out. "Was that the Princess?" She questioned the others, trying to make sure that she had truly seen what she had thought that she had. The others could only stare after the rider for a moment.

"Move!" Peter barked out, they all leaped to avoid the wooden gate being hurled open allowing a group of mounted men in samurai armor to clatter through. The men didn't even seem to notice that they had nearly run the foursome over as they chased after the woman.

Sakura and Naruto had landed on some garbage bins while Peter and Haku had landed on the fence. Sakura glared at the armored figures. "Why you." She snarled, as Team 7 rose up gave chase after the group that had nearly run them over.

Naruto and Peter gave chase of the group from above while Sakura and Haku moved through the shadows of the street. The armored men managed to get close to the Princess and flung a net at her. Naruto managed to fire some shuriken that sliced through the rope net and allowed her slip away from the men.

"Let me show you idiots how it's done." Peter said as fired his webbing which expanded into a net that blocked the ally off. "That's how you use a net." He explained to them in amusement.

The horsemen ignored the ninja as they wheeled their horses around and took another path. They saw the figure of the princess and her horse trying escape on a set of stairs. "Get her." A middle aged man with gray hair ordered. The armored men threw oil in front of the struggling horse. The horse slipped and fell sending its rider tumbling and the armored figures leaped from their own horses at the fallen figure while the elderly man watched on. The group worked to hold the struggling figure down. The fallen growled and struck one of the armored figures and a cloud of smoke appeared as the henge broke.

"What." The older man said in surprise, as he saw the girl that was surrounded by his men transform into a much smaller and younger girl in a red battle dress and pink hair.

"And that's our signal." Peter's voice called out from above. Haku nodded as he appeared alongside of the old man and performed an expert chop to the back of the man's neck knocking him unconscious. The two masked figures then turned to look at the armored men. The men leaped back in fear and tried to get away from the angry figures. "What's the matter, now that you're not chasing a single girl you don't to play anymore?" Peter questioned them mockingly as he fired two weblines which stuck to the backs of a pair of the soldiers. He then jerked them back sending the pair hurtling towards him. The others didn't notice the fate of their companions as they were suddenly confronted by an angry looking Sakura who had managed to get ahead of them. Haku caused the ground around them to freeze and the men who had been trying to stop found themselves sliding towards an annoyed Kunoichi.

"That was kind of anticlimactic." Peter noted as the last man fell. "I was expecting something more from guys with this kind of armor." He noted as he peeled a helmet off one of the men. The men whimpered as they saw the boy then crush the metal in one hand before casually tossing it to the side.

"Agreed." Haku agreed. "It was almost not worth the time it took."

The group turned as they sensed a new chakra presence nearby. There in a crouched position was Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura greeted the Jonnin cheerfully.

The Jonnin ignored her as his eye scanned the group f defeated men. "What are you guys doing?" He demanded of his squad in disbelief. He vaguely recalled the warning that the Fifth had given him about causing disturbances. One that his students had obviously not become too worried about.

"Helping local law enforcement." Peter answered the man, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What else would we be doing during our free time?"

Kakashi shimmered away, and suddenly appeared behind them and in front of the old man that Haku had taken out. The bindings on all of the men fell down as well. Kakashi then offered his hand and helped the man up. "Gee, I'm really sorry about this." An embarrassed Kakashi returned, scratching the back of his head. He wondered if there was some way that he could manage to hide this incident from Lady Hokage. The Leaf Gennin looked on in confusion at what the Jonnin was doing. "This is Sandayū Asama, the gentleman that hired us for our mission." Kakashi informed his students.

"Ah oops." Peter said in embarrassment as he realized what an error they had made.

"Come on," Kakashi said tiredly, "we had better go and find Naruto."

"No it is alright." Sandayū interrupted. "It may be better this way, and as long as one of you Leaf Ninja is watching after her, I doubt that anything will happen to her. Particularly if you continue to show such skill." He complimented the young ninja that had brought him and his men down.

Kakashi didn't look happy, but nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, you guys come with me and I'll explain the mission." He told them, ushering for the Gennin to fall into formation. The Gennin followed after their sensei, doing their best to ignore the clanking armored figures that they had just beaten. The group was led back to the lot they had been at and ushered inside the gated area. There they saw all sorts of odd things and devices. They were ushered into one of the building and presented to an older man that was sitting in a chair with green shades and smoking a pipe. He was introduced to them as Director Makino. "Now then, if you guys can keep from attacking anyone I'll give you our orders. Our mission is to protect Yukie Fujikaze, the actress who is best known for her role as Princess Gale."

"Guard?" Haku asked curiously.

"Well maybe not guard, but escort her." Kakashi returned to the boy.

"The next Princess Gale movie, is the first one we're shooting abroad." A young man standing in the corner explained to the group. "I don't need to tell you that our leading lady is something of a Diva." He added with a grin.

"I tell you these Leaf Ninja are impressive though." The pipe smoking man complimented. "They took care of those stuntmen turned bodyguards like it was child's play. And those were some big fellas."

"Oh well, uh thank you." A surprised Kakashi returned, glad that the man was not angry that his team had beaten the men so easily.

Sakura's eyes wandered to a large series of pictures on the wall showing various people involved in the upcoming film. Her eyes finally rested on a picture of an icy landscape. "Oh wow, look at those cliffs." She noted in a hushed voice.

"That's the Rainbow Glacier in the Land of Snow." A voice from behind pointed out to her.

Sakura turned to see two men standing behind them. "Hey, you play the part of Burokin." She said excitedly, as she recognized the actor.

"That's right." The larger of the two replied to her. "That's where we're going to shoot the big climatic ending of the next film."

Sakura looked shocked at the other man. "You're Hidaro. You play Shishimaru." Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"The Land of Snow?" Haku questioned. Zabuza had trained him to not be so easily distracted by interruptions during mission briefings. His punishments had been most severe if he lost focus. "That is rather far to go for a film shooting is it not?" He questioned curiously.

"Yukie Fujikaze's agent here suggested it to us." The young man informed them. "Apparently it turns 7 different colors during the springtime."

"No, that's just an old legend." Kakashi informed the group. "The truth is, there is no spring in the Land of Snow." He explained to them knowingly.

"No spring at all?" Haku questioned in surprise.

"Does that mean its winter all year long?" Sakura asked.

"MMhmm. You got it." Kakashi confirmed.

"That's got to make for a difficult growing season." Peter noted.

Director Makino turned to look at the Jonnin. "Kakashi, wasn't it?" He asked as he eyed the ninja speculatively. "From what I hear, this won't be your first time in the Land of Snow. Is that true?"

"That was a long time ago." Kakashi returned softly, closing his head bowed while lost in thought of another time.

"They say it's a very poor nation too." A new voice explained, as a long haired man joined their conversation.

Sakura looked up and practically began drooling at the handsome man that had joined them. "You played Shigeru. You were great." The girl squealed at the actor.

"Actually the story is that their former lord had a thing for gadgets. The guy squandered everything he had on mountains of useless doo-dads and gizmos." The actor said ignoring the obvious fangirl move that the young ninja before them was pulling.

Peter's memories flashed to that of several different men. Each of them was surrounded by an assortment of devices. There was a redheaded man with odd pumpkin looking devices, the stretchy man that seemed to be working on numerous things, and a man with long metal arms sprouting out of his back. "Guess it depends on how he used them." He responded. The actor looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, well I just hope that they have central heating." One of the actors joked. "I'm really not all that cut out for the cold."

"Maybe you should run for the hills to. Just like Yukie." Another of the actors teased.

"Aww hey, c'mon you guys that's not even funny. The assistant whined. The actors merely laughed at him in return.

"Well you may not be built for the cold, but Haku here is." Peter said jerking his thumb over at his friend. "Stick with him, and you'll be alright."

"Good one of us is." The actor returned jovially.

"So Yukie isn't always like this is she?" Sakura questioned worriedly.

The actors looked uncomfortable for a moment before one of them finally decided to speak up. "Kind of yeah." He admitted reluctantly to the ninja. "Poor Yukie, she wouldn't even know the meaning of words like dreams and aspirations."

"But she's never been one to neglect her work." Director Makino reminded them with a glare that quieted the actors down. "I don't know anything about her personal life and I don't need to. As long as she's giving her all when the camera's rolling I won't have any complaints. Say what you will, that woman is a born actress." He declared proudly.

"He's right." The assistant agreed. "Besides, she only started running from the set after she heard that we were going to the Land of Snow." He pointed out to the group.

"Well I suppose we should track her down now." Kakashi casually reminded them. "Hopefully Naruto stuck with her, and we won't have to spend our time finding the both of them."

"It is getting late." Peter said in agreement. "We'll need someone that she trusts to go with us to try and convince her to come back with us. I somehow doubt that she's going to just believe us if we tell her that you've hired us to provide escort duty."

"Good point." Kakashi agreed before turning to look at the gathered people "Well?" He questioned when he noticed none of them were volunteering to help find their missing star.

"I need all of them to help prepare for departure." Director Makino pointed out to the Jonnin. "Without Yukie here, I need them to be the face that helps us through certain aspects."

"I see." Kakashi said neutrally.

"I shall come with you then." Sandayū declared stepping forward.

"Right, well come on we have to track them down and fast. The boat leaves in the morning." Kakashi reminded his students.

"This is going to be an interesting mission." Peter told the others as they rose to their feet.

"I know." Sakura agreed in a chipper tone. "And the best part will be when I get to tell Ino just what it is that we were doing." She told the others with a gleeful smirk on her face as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "I can hardly wait to see what her reaction is going to be that I met the entire cast for the Princess Gale movies, and now I got to travel with them." she declared as she practically skipped out the door. The other Leaf Ninja merely stared at her in incredulity as she took off. "Now let's go find Naruto and Princess Gale." She declared.

Tracking the actress down proved easier said than done. First they followed the trail from the alley's to out to the country and a river, then the outskirts of town where they found one of the sleeves of Yukie's costume and the horse she had rode out on, they learned from the people that the princess and her strange orange clad companion had headed deeper into the city without giving any autographs. Yukie had moved into the downtown area where she had traded her Warrior Princess robes for some civilian garb. It also seemed that she and Naruto had split up by this time. They found an alley where a minor scuffle looked like it had happened judging from the number of overturned boxes. They did find the imprint of Naruto's sandal though, so it seemed like he was either with her or close by. It was several hours later that they finally managed to track the pair down to a bar.

Peter and Haku waited outside while the others dealt with Yukie. Some harsh sounding words were exchanged before Kakashi did something that knocked her out. They nodded to their team leader as he came out of the bar with her swung over his shoulder. "Come on." The Jonnin ordered. "Let's get the star back to the ship." Team 7 nodded as they took up a box formation around Kakashi and Sandayū. Peter and Haku in the back with Sakura and Naruto in the back. The group made their way to the ship without any problems.

After depositing Yukie in the main cabin the ninja retreated for the cabin that had been set up for them. They were woken as the ship started to move out and the ninja did their best to stay out of the way of the people. Peter took to resting on the mast while the others moved about the ship. The peace of the day was disrupted by Yukie screaming sometime around mid-morning. After that Peter watched silently as from his post as they went through several scenes for the movie over and over. He briefly thought of a redheaded woman with green eyes performing, but the image disappeared. It was an important one though, he knew it was. While the others had been facts of his life, there was something more to the briefest glance into another life he had received. The Hokage had promised to examine him to see if there was anything that she could do for his broken memory upon their return. By then she should have the time to see if there was anything that she could do for him. If she could pull Kakashi out of a Sharingan induced Genjutsu, then there was a chance that she might be able to do something for him as well.

He looked down and noticed that the others were staying near the actors and keeping an eye on them. He really hoped that this was worth all the time that they were putting into it.

That was how their days went afterwards. They would rotate on who would get the mast duty, while the others would spend the day on deck with the rest of the movie crew. All of the Gennin were somewhat surprised that the babysitting mission was actually an A Rank Mission. It was as they were nearing the Land of Snow that things finally changed. During the night they had come across a giant ice berg that was around the size of a small island that had drifted in front of their path.

"What is that?" Director Makino asked the next morning, as he had been rushed out of bed to see the thing that was blocking the ship's path into the Land of Snow.

"It was there when I woke up this morning." The assistant explained worriedly as he eyed the ice. "What are we going to do?" he questioned the man as he stared at the iceberg

Director Makino was silent as he eyed the giant iceberg solemnly. His eyes then popped open. "This is it!" He exclaimed loudly. "We're changing everything." He declared to the crew. Many of the crew grimaced, but seemed to be used to the man making changes to the film as the situation changed.

"What?" The assistant asked in surprise.

"You moron." Director Makino yelled at the younger man. "Look, we're standing on the perfect place to shoot." He proclaimed as he waved with his hand at the giant iceberg. "It's practically begging us to shoot here." The man decreed.

"Wha?" The assistant exclaimed while looking at Director Makino, as if he had gone insane,

"Cherish this moment, the movie gods are smiling down on us." Director Makino proclaimed.

Peter looked around, but didn't see George Lucas, Stephen Spielberg, Alfred Hitchcock, or James Cameron anywhere around. How could the movie Gods have said anything without those men being anywhere nearby?

"Everyone prepare to embark!" Director Makino shouted out. The ninja kept close to the princess despite their weariness. Fire seemed to have lit in the spirits of all the cast and crew as they brought the ship alongside the iceberg and began to unload their equipment as their was finally a change from the usual scenery that they had been dealt with. The ninja then watched as the camera's were positioned and the actors prepared for the scene. Peter and Naruto had added drab cloaks to themselves while Sakura had added arm warmers and switched to a pair of pants. Even Kakashi had added a scarf to his uniform. Haku was unphased by the cold though, and continued to wear his regular clothes as if nothing was happening.

"Alright people, we're gonna roll." The assistant called out. "Standby. Scene 36, take 22. Action!"

The ninja watched with lackluster attention as the filming went on for the latest battle scene. The bad guy who looked exactly like the bad guy from her last movie was at the top of a hill with a backdrop of ice. A rather imposing look, but not all that impressive. It was while they were going through the take though that something happened. On one of the higher points of the iceberg an explosion went off. Seeming to just appear Kakashi now stood between the actors and the unknown explosion.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" The assistant complained as he saw hours of work be ruined by the hired ninja.

"Everyone get back." Kakashi ordered sharply ignoring the complaints as he eyed the rising cloud of smoke.

Everyone was silent as they saw a man shrug a white sheet off of himself. He had gray hair and a uniform that was gray as well. Along his shoulders and arm he had odd metallic devices a hood was on his head and sewn across the front of the hood was a ninja headband. The man crossed his arms as he looked down at the movie crew. "Welcome friends, to the Land of Snow." The man proclaimed in a quiet voice that seemed to carry all over the iceberg. The man looked down on the group with a knowing smirk. As if he knew exactly what was going to happen now.

"You." Kakashi said in recognition. His head jerked as he saw another figure standing on a pointed uprising of ice. This was a Kunoichi, she wore a dress over her uniform and tufts of pink hair that matched Sakura's poked out. "Greetings Princess Koyuki." The woman sarcastically welcomed. "I do hope that you're still carrying around the Hex Crystal." The or else in her statement was heard by all of them.

"Princess Koyuki." A stunned Kakashi questioned as he turned to look at Yukie, who could only stare at the new arrivals in shock. The Jonnin spun as another figure burst from the snow.

A large man with a device strapped to his back and metal device covering his arm. "You're as good as they say Kakashi." The ninja complimented who had sensed his presence. "Unfortunately it's not good enough." He taunted at the Leaf Ninja.

Kakashi ignored the remark as he began speaking over his shoulder to his students. "Naruto, Peter, Haku, Sakura. You four protect the Princess." He then raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. "Everyone get back to the ship.

The film crew seemed unsure what to do as they were now faced with a real hostile force of ninja.

"Think if we tell them that it's a closed set they'll leave?" Peter asked curiously.

"I don't think so." Sakura answered.

"Me neither." Peter returned.

The smirking leader merely looked down on the group seeming unconcerned with the force arrayed against him. "Fubuki, Mizore I'll leave the princess to you." He decided as he leaped towards Kakashi who was already rushing forward to meet him.

"Very well then." The pink haired woman said in a bored manner, obviously not expecting the Gennin to be much of a threat even if they were with the famous Kakashi Hatake. The two men paused as they reached the middle of the cliff. "It's been a long time Kakashi." The man greeted smugly. "I hope you're not planning to run away. Like the last time." He taunted the man.

"Nadare Rōga." Kakashi greeted the ninja.

Nothing else was said as the two lunged at each other. The two men threw several punches back and forth each of them blocking the other only to try a counter strike that neither of them could manage to connect. The men began leaping across the icy cliffs and slamming into each other as they tried to get one up on each other.

The four Gennin rushed forward and moved to stand in between the approaching ninja. "I don't know what's in the script, but I always wanted to be in the movies." Naruto told his companions in anticipation.

"Hey, leave the bad jokes and puns to me Naruto, you stealing my thunder." Peter joked as they watched the pair of incoming ninja.

"Sorry buddy, but sometimes I have to give it a go." The blonde returned, not even bothering to take his eyes off of the snow ninja. "Don't worry Princess, Naruto Uzumaki is here to save ya." He cried out as he charged toward the larger ninja.

The Snow Ninja responded by drawing a board from his back and getting it under his feet. He then channeled chakra into the board giving himself propulsion.

"I can't decide whether to call him the Snow Surfer or the Icy Racer."* Peter joked as he watched the ninja zip own the hill to meet Naruto. The large ninja nearly ran Naruto over, and it was only Naruto dodging to the side that saved him from being hit. The ninja then expertly spun the board around and came back at Naruto. Peter threw several kunai towards the man as he was distracted only for the armor that the man was wearing to deflect the blades. Peter altered his target slightly so that he was now aiming at the board instead of the ninja. The ninja swerved to the side dodging the incoming blades.

"Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" The Kunoichi called out as she made a swinging motion with her arms and several birds made of ice charged at Peter. Peter dodged them as they came at him, but as he was moving he noticed that they were moving to come around at him again. He threw several kunai with attached explosive tags at the incoming threats causing them to explode harmlessly.

"Hurry back to the ship everyone." Sakura ordered, her voice seeming to penetrate the film crew as they and the actors finally seemed to become aware of the danger and began fleeing toward the docked ship. Only a handful of people near Director Makino and Yukie seemed intent on staying. Director Makino was filming the battles while they made a slow withdrawal, but Yukie appeared to have become frozen in fear at seeing the battle. "Yukie!" Sakura snapped trying to catch the woman's attention.

"Princess." A voice called out snapping the actress out of her frozen state as she turned to see the approaching figure of Sandayū who was pushing against the crowd of scared people.

Peter was forced to move away from the others as the Kunoichi activated another Jutsu. "Ice Prison Jutsu!" Peter leaped away as several blocks of ice tried to latch onto him and launched several kunai back at her. The woman didn't even hesitate as she created a wall of ice to block the incoming blades which all slammed deep into the barrier, but couldn't get through it.

Yukie then fell to the ground causing Naruto to become distracted. His moment of inattention allowed the large Snow Ninja to leap off of his board and began swing at the Leaf Ninja. Naruto was forced back as he kept on having to dodge several blows. The metal object that surrounded one arm let out a blast of steam and then the man's arm moved faster and his blow struck Naruto catching the blonde in the gut and sending him flying through several pieces ice.

"Naruto!" A worried Kakashi shouted as he saw his student take a hit. He disengaged from his opponent and flipped back towards the ground. When he hit the ground he started another attack. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" An angry dragon reared out of the water and rushed at the large ninja. The man held his arm up and the dragon fell apart causing no damage.

"Keep the camera rolling even if it kills you." Director Makino shouted at his men as they moved away. "Show the resolve of the cinematographer." He exclaimed to the retreating group.

Naruto and Kakashi ended up back to back for a moment as they searched for their opponents. "Sensei, there's something strange about their armor." Naruto observed.

"Yeah I know." Kakashi growled back at his student. "Just be careful, its chakra armor created by the ninja here in the Land of Snow."

"Chakra armor?" Naruto questioned.

"But its definitely a lot stronger than it used to be." The Jonnin noted.

"So you remember." Nadare questioned as he stepped out from behind an outcropping of ice. "The armor increases the chakra within the body, strengthening a handful of the more useful jutsu. A chakra barrier gathers around us as well. Able to deflect the chakra of our adversaries. As a result Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are rendered useless." He braggingly explained to the group of Leaf Ninja.

"Man, someone's obviously hit their midlife crisis with the way you're talking about that stuff. Or maybe you're trying to do a salesman pitch." Peter returned to the man. "Besides I've seen better methods of offense and defense." He told him as he thought of the strange machine like thing that had attacked him and Kakashi during the Cunnin Exam training period, and he remembered what Gaara's sand armor was capable of. This guy had nothing in either of those. No matter how much he postured.

Nadare sneered at the boy. "Ice Style: Tiger vs. Dragon!" He called out.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi returned in defense. A dragon of water and a tiger of ice rose up out of their respective elements. The ice tiger jutsu had been made as a counter to the water dragon though, as it froze the water dragon and shattered it and then slammed towards where Naruto and Kakashi were standing. Only the pair jumping out of the way saved them from being hit.

The large ninja used their distraction to make another run at Yukie. Back on his snowboard he rushed at where Sakura and Haku were guarding her. He raised his armored arm and fired several cables at the woman.

Haku and Sakura who had trained against someone who used webbing as a part of their combat style were ready though. Haku acted the part of defense as a giant wall of ice rose in front of them that was two feet thick and eight feet high. The lines bounced off of the wall, and Sakura moved in to intercept in case he tried to move around the wall.

"Out of the way little girl." The man bellowed, as he came rushing towards her. Sakura shifted her feet and drew her boken ready to meet the man should he confront her. Just as he got within striking distance though Naruto appeared and body slammed the man knocking him off balance and sending him tumbling. He climbed to his feet to see Naruto was still in the process of getting up. "Little brat." The man shouted as he rushed forward, and swung with an overhead strike. Naruto's hand reached out and caught the armored fist of the ninja. Then as the second fist came Naruto caught that one as well. Naruto glared at the man his eyes having become slightly reddened and his canines becoming more sharpened.

Peter was busy dodging the pink haired woman trying to stay ahead of the blocks of ice from her prison Jutsu that she was using. Two lines of the blocky ice were moving towards him and he leaped up hoping to get away. The ice managed to just snag his foot, and he found the ice creeping up his body. Soon he was encased in the ice. With a surged of chakra and his inhuman strength he caused the ice to shatter around him. He then fell to the ground on one knee. The woman gasped as she took a step back in surprise at the way he had shattered her attack. "Okay Ice Queen, time to deal with you." Peter said as he fired two weblines towards her The lines swung around the ice and tied her to one of the nearby pillars of ice. "Now to finish it." He said as he concentrated and suddenly an electrical current was flying down the weblines towards the woman.

The pink haired woman managed to trigger a set of wings that popped out cutting through the webbing and pushed her up and away from where the lighting flashed as the two currents met causing an explosion.

"So much for doing this the easy way." Peter muttered, as he looked at the woman on her wings. He had moment when he thought of an old man in a green armor that was somewhat similar to what the ice ninja was wearing.** He shook the image off, and focused though before it could distract him. "Alright wing girl, you want to go up we'll go up." He said as he fired a webline towards one of the higher ice spires. With a quick jerk he was nearly even with her.

The woman laughed as she saw the Leaf Gennin that was now trying to confront her where she had the advantage. "Do you honestly think that you stand a chance against me while we're up here?" She questioned she then gestured with her hands. "Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" She called out, sending another flock of icy birds at the boy.

Peter leaped up allowing the birds to pass underneath him. Like last time the birds looped around to come at him. Unlike last time, Peter was expecting it though. He pulled a boulder of ice free, and launched it at the incoming attack. As it was sailing it slammed into the formation of ice sculptures scattering and destroying them. "I hope you have something better than that, or you're going to be down before you even start." Peter said as he fired a webline at the Kunoichi's legs. The webbing wrapped around and Peter felt himself lifted off of the ground.

"So, you want to do that do you? Well let's see if you can stick around?" The woman snarled, as she dove toward one of the pinnacles and then at the last moment swerved to the side. The Leaf Ninja behind her was now going straight at the cliff wall.

Peter didn't know how he did it, but he almost casually bounced off of the wall with an easy grace as if he had been forced to do things like this before. As soon as they were past the pinnacles he gave a jerk on his webline that jerked her back down towards him. As she came closer Peter twisted his body around and brought both of his feet into her gut kicking, off of her and sending her flying. He shot a new webline that caught her on the back and pulled again and she came barreling back at him. This time he hit her in the side causing her to spin in the air and he landed on top of her with both feet and kicked outward. He released the webline and watch as the force of his last strike sent her flying into the face of the cliff. He fired another webline and let the momentum swing him away. He was disappointed as he saw that she managed to dig herself out of the ice a moment later.

Looking angry, she used her jutsu against the Gennin again. "Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" She snarled out.  
><p>

* * *

>Sakura turned to look at the actress. "Yukie hurry up and get to the ship already. "Sakura ordered looking over her shoulder as she managed to stay between the woman and the struggling figures of Naruto and the large Snow Ninja.<p>The actress didn't even show any sign that she had heard the Team 7 Kunoichi, as she seemed to be stuck staring into nothingness. "Princess." Sandayū cried out pleadingly to her.<p>

"Get out of here." Naruto grunted out, as he tried to hold the big man back. While he wasn't Choji, Lee, or even Peter he could hold this guy, but only for so long before he really began tapping into the Fox's Chakra.

"Princess please," Sandayū begged, "we must get to the ship."

"No." Yukie whimpered out.

"You've got to go now." Sandayū shouted at her. "You're life is…"

"I don't care if I die!" Yukie yelled back at him. "I won't, I won't go back to the Land of Snow." She declared as she held her head in her hands in fear.

"We don't have time for this okay?" Naruto growled in annoyance at the actress, which was holding them up while they fought to keep her safe.

The blonde's distraction was all that his opponent needed to shift his weight and toss Naruto away from him though. He then raised his armored arm and fired. The hand of the arm shot forward and went through the ice wall.

"Impossible." Haku said, as the hand swung around and shattered the rest of the wall.

The hand darted forward again aimed at Yukie. Sakura came forward and tried to use her boken to block the incoming hand only to finish her draw to slow and instead of hitting her weapon the hand caught her around the waist. The grip knocked all of the air out of her lungs. For a moment Team 7 had a flashback to when Gaara ad performed a similar trick with his sand. The man then swung his arm around tossed her to the side as if she was nothing.

"Sakura." A worried Naruto said, as he saw his teammate roll around on the ground. He didn't even notice as Yukie collapsed into a faint.

"That was a mistake that you not have made in front of us." Haku declared as he ran through another series of handsigns. "Water Style Hidden Mist Jutsu." He called out, as mist rose up around the small group hiding them from view.

"Where are you?" The man growled, as he began lumbering through the mist looking for his target.

Kakashi hearing his students cries, realized that this was not going the way that he had hoped. He began running away from Nadare. "Don't be in such a hurry, we're not finished yet." The Ice Ninja called out after him. "Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!" He shouted out at the retreating Leaf Ninja.

A giant whale made of ice rose out in front of Kakashi before slamming into the iceberg slicing a quarter of it off. Kakashi who had managed to leap out of the way of the attack landed on an out cropping of ice in a crouched position with his back to Nadare. "Okay. That was impressive." The Copy-Cat Ninja admitted to his opponent. "Now it's my turn." He said turning to face the Snow Ninja who could now see that the Leaf headband had been raised and the red eye of the Sharringan was visible. "Naruto, Haku get everyone out of here." He called out to his two Gennin. He then turned to face Nadare. "Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!" He called out, causing a giant whale of ice to rise out of the water.

Nadare looked unimpressed with the feat that the Leaf Jonnin had just performed. "Still copying my moves huh? You're not going to settle this fight doing that." He told the Leaf Ninja. "Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!" A second giant ice whale rose out of the ground.

"Settle the fight?" Kakashi questioned him. "That's not really what I was aiming for at the moment." He informed his opponent as he watched the two charging whales.

"What?" Nadare asked as he watched Kakshi's ice whale twist in the air and slam into his own ice whale. The attack was unexpected and caused both ice whales to fall towards one side. Nadare gritted his teeth as he realized that Kakashi had anticipated him using the jutsu again and had played him. The two ice whales then fell back into the island causing all sorts of damage. Naruto grabbed the woozy Sakura while, Peter grabbed the Princess while Haku grabbed Sandayū. The group used the cover of ice, mist, and snow to make their escape back to the ship.

The group jumped from the wreckage of the iceberg till they were safely back onboard. "And cut!" Director Makino called out from the deck.

"I hope we got all of that." The assistant whimpered out, scared of what the director might do to them if they hadn't. He was also scared of what the man might want them to do to replace the lost footage as well.

The ninja ignored the movie crew as they stood on the stern of the ship and watched to make sure that the ice ninja did not try and follow after them. They could see the trio watching them as they sailed deeper into the Land of Snow. "Something tells me that this won't be the last time we run into them." Kakashi noted as he slid his headband down to cover the Sharringan. The Gennin could only nod. The Snow Ninja were way to calm over them escaping to make any of them feel comfortable. As soon as he was sure that they wouldn't be followed Kakashi spun on his heel to check on Yuzie. She had some explaining to do. The real questions was whether or not she would do it willingly or if he would have to make her explain what was going on.

"Well Sakura, I can see why you don't ever talk about your family if that psycho is a part of it." Peter finally informed Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion

"Oh c'mon, you're telling me you didn't know that you were related to that harpy out there?" Peter demanded of his teammate. While giving her a somewhat disbelieving look. "I mean seriously, pink hair, green eyes, and a large forehead?" He asked as he ticked each of the points off on his hand. He swallowed a bit as he mentioned the last point though.

Sakura glared for a moment as he made the crack about her forehead before she seemed to deflate. "I never knew." She told them. "My parents never mentioned us having family this far north." She explained. The others nodded their acceptance of her answer. "Course I'm probably not going to ask her for her family tree either." The girl stated.

"Yeah, something tells me she might not be all that interested in giving you that sort of information." Peter said in agreement as he recalled how easily she had used her little ice birds to attack him.

"It does help us learn about our foes though." Haku reminded his team. The others nodded as they continued to sail deeper into the Land of Snow. They only hoped that they managed to get out of it in one piece.  
><p>

* * *

>*Reference to two Marvel villains turned hero Silver Surfer and the Rocket Racer<p>** Reference to Spider-Man Villain: Adrian Toomes A.K.A: The Vulture<p> 


	46. Land of Snow Part II

As usual I own denada.

* * *

><p>It was later that day that the ship was able to make it to the docks. While the rest of the crew prepared the equipment Team 7, Director Makino, Sandayū, and the assistant director all gathered in the mess hall on the ship. It had been converted somewhat to allow people to eat, but to also hold board meetings. There was a long table in the middle of the room and some booths built into the wall of the ship. Kakashi stood at the head of the table while the movie people sat on one side of the long table and the Gennin on the other.<p>

Kakshi turned his eye to look at Sandayū in annoyance. "You've known all along Sandayū, haven't you?" He stated more than questioned in a noncommittal voice.

"Yes." Sandayū admitted softly

"Didn't you ever consider the risks if she ever came back to the Land of Snow?" Kakashi pressed him.

"You're right of course." Sandayū acknowledged to the Jonnin. "But this was the only way that I could think of to get the princess to return home." He explained to the silver haired man.

Naruto started chuckling at that. "C'mon Sandayū, you don't have to keep calling her that. She's only royalty on the big screen right? I mean, it's not like she's really a princess." The blonde stated confidently. His tolerance for their principle having begun to fray. The fact that Sakura got hurt because she was acting as a human shield for someone that had refused to move making it even worse. None of the Ninja doubted that he would do his job, but he might do so reluctantly.

"Actually she is." Kakashi told the group flatly, causing them to all stare at the man in surprise. "Yukie Fujikaze is only an alias. We're guarding Princess Koyuki Kazahana, the rightful heir to the Land of Snow's throne."

"What?" Sakura, Naruto, and Peter asked while even Haku looked surprised by the revelation.

"I first met her a long time ago." Sandayū explained to the group. "I was her aide when she was just a little girl. I don't blame her for not remembering, it was years ago."

"So does that mean you're also from the Land of Snow Sandayū?" Sakura questioned.

"That's right." Sandayū confirmed. "I served the princesses father. The former leader of the clan. Lord Sōsetsu Kazahana. The Land of Snow was not a large nation, but served as a haven of peace. Lord Sōsetsu, he absolutely adored the princess. Those were idyllic times." The man said with a longing voice as he thought of the past. "But ten years ago, on that accursed day Lord Sōsetsu younger brother Dotō hired a group of Snow Ninja to instigate a revolt. It was a coup d'état. The magnificent Kazahana castle burned to the ground and I feared that the princess had perished as well."

"And driving you away from the Lonely Mountain until you could return and take back what's yours." Peter quipped at the man.

"There was no way that we could defeat them." Kakashi told the group solemnly. "We had to keep running. We had to get away."

"The day that I discovered that our beloved princess was still alive I was practically beside myself with joy. She was alive after all these years." Sandayū choked out.

"I should have died back then." Koyuki told the group from the doorway. Everyone turned to see that the Princess was standing in the doorway in her pajamas with a coat draped over her shoulders and a necklace on display. She might have cut an intimidating figure if she hadn't just come out of her bed.

Naruto scowled at the Princess, but managed to hold his tongue for the moment.

"You mustn't say such things Princess." Sandayū pleaded of the dark haired beauty. "We feared the worst, you can't imagine how frantic we all were. We never stopped praying for your life."

"I'm alive," Koyuki returned bitterly, "but my heart is dead. After that day any tears I had left all dried up."

Sandayū resumed his story. "And that is how I came to be the manager of Yukie Fujikaze. I bided my time, and waited for the time in which I could escort her back to the Land of Snow."

The Assistant Director looked at the man in shock. "So what are you saying then? That all this time you've just been using us?" He demanded of the man while glaring at him.

"I apologize for deceiving you." Sandayū quickly told the pair of movie men. "But it was for the sake of the Land of Snow's people." He declared before rising from his chair so that he kneel before the Princess. "Princess Koyuki confront Dotō and assume your place as the rightful leader of our land." He begged of the actress. "I will sacrifice my life in order to protect you." He promised. "I beg you take up arms and lead your people."

Koyuki merely stared down at the man on the ground for a moment. "I don't think so." She finally told him darkly. Sandayū gasped in shock at that. "You've got to be kidding." The Princess spat out at him.

"But what about your people?" Sandayū pleaded.

Koyuki turned her head at that. "I could care less about them. Just forget it." She ordered.

"But Princess." The stunned man implored desperately.

"Will you give it up already?" She demanded, raising her voice as she turned to glare at him. "Don't be dumb, it doesn't matter what you do you will never get rid of Dotō okay?" Sandayū merely bowed his head in sadness trying to hold back the tears of despair.

An angry Naruto slammed his hand on the table rose up to glare at the woman. "So what, he should just give up? Quit being so heartless." He demanded of her. "Can't you see that this man has given his entire life to the realization of his dream? You keep insulting him like that and you'll be dealing with me lady."

"Naruto, remember the part about us not attacking clients?" Peter asked dryly. "As much as I hate to admit it, that means this time as well."

"What, I'm supposed to sit here and listen to this load of crap she's spouting?" Naruto asked his friend.

"You know how this works buddy." Peter returned. Our job is to protect them whether their bratty princesses or town drunks."

Naruto and the Princess glared at each other in a silent battle of wills. "As long as one has hopes, one has dreams." Director Makino voiced finally speaking. "And with those dreams the future comes. I like it, it's the perfect theme for our new Princess Gale movie."

The assistant stared at him in fear at this pronouncement. "But Director Makino, you're not really going to continue filming with everything that's happened are you?" He whimpered out in disbelief at his boss.

Director Makino smiled as he turned to look at his assistant. "I told you, the movie is evolving." The assistant spluttered, as he tried to figure out how to respond to that. "Just think about it. How often do you get the chance to make a movie with a real Princess? He questioned. We're looking at the chance of a lifetime here."

"Your right," the assistant said in awe, "think of the buzz." He voiced with newfound strength and determination. "Even the making of will be a hit. We're sitting on a surefire blockbuster."

"Hey!" Koyuki growled, as she glared at the men that were plotting to pull her deeper into the Land of Snow.

"Unfortunately there is only one course of action." Kakashi interrupted. "Now that Dotō is on her trail running isn't an option. We have to fight. It's our only chance of getting through this."

"Okay." Naruto said pumping his fist in excitement. "Time to continue the mission, the Princess returns to the Land of Snow and shows that creep who's boss."

"Stop joking around." Koyuki yelled at him. "The movies aren't like real life, there is no such thing as a happy ending in this world."

Director Makino glared at the actress. "Of course there is, if you're willing to fight for it!" He shouted back at her.

Koyuki just stood in stunned silence at that. Kakashi ignored her as he addressed his ninja. "Normally I'd head back to the village for a little bit of help."

"And once again we're tossed into a bad situation because the client forgot to mention a few key facts." Peter cut in. "Why is it that we're the ones who always get these crazy missions any ways Kakashi-Sensei? Do they go and look for the supposedly easy missions just so they can screw us around later?"

"I do admit that while we don't have the best of luck when it comes to easy missions we do get the job done." Kakashi told his students.

"You do remember the last time that something like this happened right Sensei?" Sakura questioned the man. You nearly ended up getting killed. "Peter and Naruto ended up full of sebon needles, and I would have been left on my own facing off against one of the 7 Swordsmen if we hadn't gotten lucky."

"You are all so much stronger since then though." Kakashi assured her. "Trust me, this time will not be anything like last time and you'll all be able to help this time around."

Sakura still didn't look convinced, but nodded her head in acceptance. "Fin,e but if the Hokage decides to knock your head off don't blame me." She growled back in annoyance.

"Haku, Peter, any objections?" He questioned curiously.

"We can only protect the Princess, not fight a war for her." Peter reminded his sensei who nodded his head in agreement. "Other than that, I got none." The other boys shook their heads.

"Good, then it would appear that we're in." Kakashi said.

"That's it then." Director Makino smugly declared. "We're going ahead with this picture."

"And you can bet this one will have a happy ending." The assistant cried out.

"That's right." Naruto answered in an even louder voice. The other ninja smirked at the excitable Naruto, while Koyuki merely stared at the group with deadened eyes.

* * *

><p>The ship was then unloaded and the ninja stared at the strange horseless carts that they would be using to move through the Land of Snow. "What are they?" Sakura asked, as she eyed the strange devices carefully. They were made of wood and metal and were box shaped with rubber wheels and ski like implements in front. There was no place for horses and despite the fact that they had been told she couldn't believe that something like these didn't need horses.<p>

"They're called campers or snowmobiles." The Assistant Director explained to them. "They're a new form of transport that are unique to the Land of Snow. They use some sort of chakra battery to power them. They have stoves to help with heating for those cold nights as well." He added in excitedly, as he pointed out a small pipe on each of the contraptions. "They come with beds and they have sleds which we'll be able to carry all of our equipment on. The ones we'll be living out of are two stories the lower area for living while the upper level will be filled with beds. These things will save time over the horses or oxen that you would normally use for this sort of trip. What's more, you don't have to feed or tend to them nearly as much." He brightly told them. "The parts are too fragile to ship back and forth though something about the salt water would corrode the pieces." He said looking somewhat saddened

Peter opened his mouth to disagree with that before he shut his mouth. Basic plans came to mind as he thought of the transports. He also began to remember all sorts of different types of transports. Some were built for speed, some for moving large loads, others for their looks, and some for traveling long distances. It was all so confusing when you tried to piece it together. He also thought of the blonde fire man only instead of his usual blue outfit he was wearing a tan one covered in grease. He was standing alongside of a strange horseless carriage it was red and blue had giant wheels and there was no top to it either.*

The movie crew rented a dozen of the strange contraptions to make their trek through the Land of Snow. It would be the fastest way to meet up with the rebel faction in the Land of Snow according to Sandayū. The plan at the moment was for the movie crew to get Koyuki to the rebels, who would then spread the word on the return of the princess. If things went as planned it would cause an uprising, and the Princess would hopefully be able to inspire her people enough to fight back against Dotō and his Snow Ninja. As long as it was just her presence that they needed and she never opened her mouth they might stand a chance. There was even a chance that a majority of the armed forces would stand down in the face of the princess. Leaving only Dotō's personal guard to face whatever they had. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was better than nothing. None of the ninja had a lot of hope on the plan, but it was better than nothing.

For the day or so they drove through the forest until they came to a long tunnel that went through a mountain. The group stopped to get their bearings and to make sure that everything was ready. "Our hideout is not far from here." Sandayū informed Kakashi. "It's just beyond this cave. Once we finish our shooting here we'll pass through to the other side. Then my people can rest easy, they'll finally have their Princess back." He spoke confidentially.

"Yeah, you'll just have to convince her to do what needs to be done." Peter reminded the man doubtfully. "In case you forgot, she wasn't exactly onboard with the idea of coming back to lead your little revolution in the first place." He reminded the older man pointedly.

Sandayū didn't look at all worried. "Once the Princess sees the state that her people are in she will not be able to help herself and will rise up to the defense of her people." He proclaimed fanatically.

"If you say so." Peter returned, unconvinced with the optimism that the man had on the matter. The sad shake of the head from Kakashi convinced him not to press the matter though.

As they traveled through the tunnel, Naruto was looking out the window. "Boy, I can't see the exit at all." He breathed out in disbelief.

"Once upon a time a railroad ran through here." Sandayū explained to the ninja fondly.

"Railroad?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Railroads are the tracks that trains ride on." Peter informed her knowingly.

"Yes they are." Kakashi said as he stared at his student curiously wondering how he knew that. It wasn't the sort of thing that one would pick up in the Leaf Village. The technology for such things was only limited to certain areas like the Land of Snow.

"What are trains?" Naruto asked idly, as he looked out the window.

Peter seemed oblivious to the odd looks that Sandayū was sending him at his casual acceptance and knowledge of the technology of the Land of Snow. "They're similar to these snowmobiles actually, only they are a whole lot bigger. They're transport devices which can move at speeds faster than horses at a gallop, and keep going for hours on end. I'm guessing most of the ones around here are steam or chakra powered ones though." He mused out loud frowning as he tried to figure out how that might work. He shrugged before turning back to his fellow Gennin. "They can transport either men or supplies faster than any wagon can. The main weakness they have though is that if you mess up their tracks then their stuck."

"But how does it move?" Sakura asked curiously. "If it's as big as you say it is then it would require a pretty powerful power source."

"Imagine it's like a giant tea kettle," Peter said as he made a crude sketch of a wheeled device. "The chakra or fire heats the water, which causes it to boil, it helps to push a piston on the inside up and down which pumps the wheel. There's a lot more to it but that's one of the simpler ways to explain it."

Sandayū couldn't believe that this boy had such intimate knowledge of one of the Land of Snow's most treasured and secret technologies. "How do you know all of this?" He finally asked as he stared at him in awe.

"It's what I do." Peter returned with a careless shrug. "I figure out the technology, what it doe,s and how it works. Well that and mouth off at people." He joked causing the others to snicker in agreement.

Kakashi watched his student,t and wondered if it was possible that Peter had somehow come from the Land of Snow or one of the other more technological places. They were more interested in creations than in the power of a ninja. He shook his head as he listened as Peter began describing how trains worked in greater detail as Sakura gave him a pleading look. At the end of the tunnel, Peter was forced to stop his lesson so that they could all get out.

Peter was right about his position though. The Jonnin thought fondly. Peter was skilled at figuring devices and people, Sakura and Haku were better with disassembling jutsu and what they required while Naruto was best at noticing odd things that most missed. He recalled the stories of Naruto catching how dangerous Lee was because of his hands. Each of them had strengths that they used.

"Alright people, let's get this show on the road." Director Makino growled out, his eyes already looking for the best place to position the actors and cameras. The mouth of a giant cave with no visible end was definitely going to play a part in his masterpiece.

"Director Makino!" The assistant director called out as he fell out of one of the campers and rushed up to the man. "We've got a bit of a problem." He stumbled out.

"What is now?" Director Makino questioned the man who always had bad news to bring him it seemed.

"Yukie has up and vanished again. "The Assistant Director exclaimed.

"What?!" Director Makino growled, his hand tightening into a fist.

"This way." Kakashi ordered the Gennin leaping off with his students following. "Fan out and look for her, radio in if she turns up."

"Got it." The ninja called out as they all split up to go and search for the runaway Princess.

"This will teach me to forget to put a tracer on the primary." Peter grumbled in annoyance. "I'll never hear the end of it from Lord Shibi and Shino." He muttered angrily. He had been searching for about an hour when Naruto radioed in that he had found her and was bringing her back in. According to his friend she was fine, she had a twisted ankle from a fall but was otherwise alright. He made his way back to the village at a casual pace, but stopped as he heard a rather familiar sound. The haunting whistling sound could only be one thing. That was a train. Picking up his pace he nodded as he saw Haku off to one side. The pair slowed down as they came to a ridge and slowly looked over it to see shining rails on the ground where there had been none when they had left. A giant train was resting on the rails. Near the tunnel they could see Naruto and the Princess off to the side of the rails. Judging by their position it looked like they had just missed getting run over by the train. On the plus side it looked like everyone else was either gone or hiding.

"The train must run on chakra." Peter theorized as he eyed the device with interest. "The metal from the tracks must have been heated by the chakra that the train is emitting. The chakra helps to stabilize it and add strength and speed while it uses steam to give it its basic motion."

His musings were cut short as they saw a two men in train engine rise. One of them they recognized as Nadare Rōga the leader of the team of Snow Ninja. The man next to him was wearing fancy robes that were usually worn by Daimyo. That probably meant he was Dotō. The reason that they were all out here in the first place. The man was talking to the Princess, acting as if he was pleased to see her again like some benevolent uncle that hadn't seen his niece in far too long. It seemed that acting was something of a family thing. If they hadn't known what kind of man Dotō really was they might have doubts as well. The man scowled as Naruto rose placing himself between the Princess and him.

They were interrupted as several logs were pushed down a hill and slammed into the side of the train. Despite the noise and mess that they made though, they didn't cause any damage. "Looks like the rebels have decided to reveal themselves to Dotō." Haku commented as they looked at the large group of men in old armor that looked like it belonged in the museum. The somewhat surprising thing was to see the usually mild mannered Sandayū standing at the head of the group wearing a katana and a Wakizashi strapped to his side. An annoyed looking Dotō turned to look at the group that had dared to interrupt him.

"There you have it men." Sandayū called out. "Our beloved Princess Koyuki is here to watch over us. With her at our side victory is ours." He proclaimed, the men raised their fists and weapons and cheered.

"Smart." Haku noted as he watched the confrontation between the two sides. "He waited for Dotō to identify her before he made himself known."

"Yeah and with Dotō doing the identifying he can't very well go back on what he just said." Peter agreed as they continued to watch the two sides. If they were lucky this whole thing would be over here and now.

Sandayū drew the katana from his belt and raised it over his head. "Hear me Dotō." The former aide cried out to the Daimyo. "We've waited a long time for this day of reckoning to come, Sandayū Asama and fifty loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our great fallen leader Lord Sōsetsu. On this day we will grieve no more."

Dotō looked unconcerned over the force that was arrayed against him as he spoke with Nadare. The warriors screamed and leaped from the mountain and began charging toward the train. "They do realize that Nadare could probably take most of them out before they got within reach of Dotō do they not?" Haku questioned as they watched the group begin their charge.

"That's why we're taught tactics by our sensei's." Peter answered, his eyes widened as he saw compartments slide open to reveal ninja stationed behind strange devices. "It can't be." The boy hissed out in surprise, as he looked at the machines. "They're all dead." he whispered out softly, as he rose to his feet to watch the group run to their deaths.

Haku frowned as he watched wandering what his teammate was talking about. Even with his chakra armor he doubted that even Nadare could take out fifty men. His eyes widened as torrents of kunai spat out of the train. Faster than any launcher that he had ever seen or heard of a few hundred kunai tore through the ranks of the rebel force. It was even scarier than any machine that he had ever seen. "How?"

"Pneumatic Kunai launchers." Peter answered grimly. "Either that, or those devices are preloaded with ninja scrolls that fire the kunai out. I've never seen a scroll shoot them out that fast though. If we survive I'll explain, now get a wall up around those walking targets." He ordered, as he moved forward. Haku nodded as he placed his hands on the ground and focused causing a wall of ice to get in between the train and the rebels. If they were lucky some of them might be alive. He made sure to put an extra thick barrier around Sandayū. He poured more chakra into the barrier even as he felt the strain. The machines were blasting away at his barrier and he could only hold under such an onslaught for so long. Peter got within range and threw several explosive tags. The tags exploded damaging the train car, an explosion from up above showed Sakura as she had tossed another explosive causing an avalanche that was covering the train. Against any other target the avalanche would have prevented any chance of escape. The train merely let out a scream and chugged forward. The snow had caught one of the cars and the weight was holding it back. Surprisingly the car was released and it was forced under the snow while the train escaped.

Peter landed on the ground and fired a webline at the train letting it jerk him forward. A kunai shot out and slashed through his webline. "That's enough Peter." Kakashi called. "Our job is defending the Princess, not fighting her war." He reminded the Gennin. The group didn't look happy, but nodded their acceptance of his decision.

The group turned back to the injured to see if there were any survivors. As they walked through they were amazed. There were hundreds of kunai all over the place. You could arm a small village with the number of wasted blades.

"It's so awful. "Sakura voiced as she looked around. Surprisingly Peter and Haku were managing themselves the best out of the Gennin. Haku had grown up seeing such slaughter's, and Peter, well no one knew what nightmares that were hidden behind his mask. Kakashi was going to insist that mind healers know of this. Sakura and Naruto were actually acting the way he expected them to. They would need mind healers to deal with this situation as well. While they had seen death, and even killed in combat there was something different about seeing the depths some would go to establish their power.

"This is what comes of not giving up." A bitter Princess Koyuki told the girl shortly. "If they hadn't stood up to Dotō then none of this bloodshed would have happened."

Naruto scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura calmed her teammate by placing her hand on his arm and shaking her head. The blonde didn't look happy but nodded his acceptance as he turned to look at the dead. Sandayū was being helped by the assistant director into a sitting up position. Haku's ice shield had save the old Land of Snow warrior. "My Princess." The man groaned out, as he looked at the shredded remains of his armor sadly. "Please forgive me. I never should have gotten you involved in all of this. The people in the Land of Snow were able to keep believing in spite of everything because we knew you were alive. When you were little and even now you have always been the purist hope for our people Princess."

"I told you that it was a bad idea coming out here Sandayū." Koyuki voiced coldly. "I never asked for the people to believe in me or to try and be something I'm not. I cannot be the hero that you expect me to be. Look around you at all of the death that your dreams have caused." She ordered waving her hands at all of the dead. "All they had to do was accept Dotō, and they would still be alive. Let's go back. If you stay here your lives will be in jeopardy. Let's go home already." She ordered with disgust turning towards the snowmobiles.

"Go home to where?" Naruto growled back at her in disgust, causing the Princess to pause and look at the ninja. "I thought this was you home wasn't it?" He demanded of her. "What do you need to go back to? Your place is here! Now face Dotō and put your house back in order." The blonde snarled out at the woman.

"You know absolutely nothing." Koyuki replied stonily before turning back towards the snowmobiles. "Spring doesn't come to this country, our tears have frozen over and our hearts hardened with the cold." She stated to the group.

"But aren't you the only one with the power to change that?" Sakura questioned.

"So I thought." Sandayū agreed tiredly. "Now I am not so sure."

"If you had a dream, no reason to give up on it now." Peter told the man. "It just means its going to take a little bit more effort. We'll just have to be the little engine that could."

"Yeah, besides all of the good dreams are worth the extra work you have to put into them." Naruto promised the man with a grin.

"I've had enough of this nonsense." Koyuki spat as she resumed her retreat to the snowmobiles.

"Hey, hold on a minute." An irate Naruto yelled at her. Rushing up and grabbing her by the hand.

Koyuki twisted out of the grasp of the blonde. "Leave me alone already!" She demanded. Before Naruto could continue his argument a large flying device lifted from the ground.

"Now what?" Sakura asked as she stared at the strange device.

"They have a zeppelin?" Peter said in disbelief as he saw the small armored area beneath the giant war balloon as it continued to rise upwards. The large Snow Ninja was standing at a door and fired his grappling hook arm. The hand wrapped around the Princess and she was then jerked toward the cabin. Overhead the flying kunoichi began dropping kunai with blue balls attached to them when they hit the ground they erupted into thorns or trees of ice.

"Careful." Kakashi warned as the ninja all found new places to stand on the ice.

"Everyone okay?" Peter questioned his eyes searching around for any injured. "Anyone see Naruto?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. He didn't." Sakura snarled out in irritation, as her eyes turned toward the zeppilen. Hanging from a rope they could see that Naruto was connected to the flying machine.

Peter pumped as much chakra as he could into his legs and leaped off of the cliff. He then fired a webline and seemed to be frozen in the air for a moment as the webbing sped towards the airship. Just as he started to fall his body gave a jerk as the webbing connected and jerked him forward.

"Oh not him to." Sakura ground out as she watched Peter scurry up the webbing.

The group watched helplessly as their teammates lifted up into the clouds. The last thing that they could see was Naruto using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. To create a small boarding party to create a human ladder for them.

"Stand your ground." Kakashi ordered the remnants of Team 7, who were preparing to leap after the odd machine that Dotō and his Snow Ninja were using.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, we have to follow them." Sakura argued with the man.

"I agree." Haku spoke out.

"And we will." Kakashi assured the pair of ninja. "But there are only so many places that Dotō is likely to go. Which gives us the advantage as we can plot where they're going to go and not have to worry. We just have to trust Peter and Naruto to keep the Princess safe until we can join them."

"Well alright." Sakura reluctantly relented. Haku nodded his head as well as they watched the balloon vanish.

Team 7 then began rushing through to check on all of the wounded rebels and made sure that the other members of the film crew were still alright after the latest attack. With Sakura slicing through the ice they managed to get the transports down and get them ready for travel. Haku on the other hand was using his medical knowledge to bind the various wounds of those that could still be saved.

* * *

><p>Peter and Naruto clambered onto the airship and forced a panel up. The pair slipped down a vent and found themselves in what looked like a room where they could hear the sound of voices talking. "Once I have possession of the Kazahana fortune. Our country can obtain military superiority over the five great nations." The voice of Dotō declared.<p>

"Not gonna happen." Naruto shouted out defiantly. Two figures stepped out from around a corner to see the two ninja standing there with their winter cloaks around their shoulders.

"You." A shocked Koyuki voiced in surprise.

"How on earth did you two get in here?" Dotō demanded calmly as he looked the pair over contemptuously.

"Heh. Never underestimate a ninja." Naruto returned.

"Particularly when your deal with us." Peter added in. Peter's senses flared a moment later "Move." He ordered, as he pushed Naruto the side as several lines of ninja wire came flying in from above. Naruto rolled with the shove and Peter dropped to his knees as the wire wrapped around him instead. Naruto drew a Kunai and prepared to free his teammate when the large Snow Ninja dropped behind him and struck him in the back of the neck. A moment later a net was draped around the blonde as well. The doors behind them opened showing the clones had all been captured and tied as well.

Nadare appeared in a kneeling position in front Dotō. "My apologizes," the man said, "as you can see the pair of them were something of a handful."

"Well, the little one knows the multi shadow clone jutsu." Dotō observed.

"I'll tell ya, I don't know who this brat is, but his level of chakra is nothing to sniff at." The large ninja warned the others.

"The masked one is similar." The kunoichi noted, while eyeing Peter warily.

"What do you think, perhaps we should those contraptions on them?" Nadare suggested.

"They would make for interesting test subjects." Dotō agreed with his captain. "Do it, lets see what kind of reaction they have."

Nadare nodded as he went over to a compartment and withdrew a pair of devices. He then walked toward the two captive Leaf Ninja. He fiddled with the items before slamming them into the stomachs of the two ninja. The pair screamed as tentacles erupted from the devices and slipped into their skin. Then energy fizzed all around them for a moment.

"What are those?" A concerned Koyuki questioned, as she eyed the two boys.

"We're cleansing them of their chakra." Dotō answered, as he watched the boys flail around on the floor with interest. "Those machines will absorb any of it that's stored in their bodies and bind it behind a powerful barrier. Once it's been activated it cannot be broken or destroyed. No matter what."

The boys finally fell to the ground. "Well that's not fun." Peter ground out. "Then again I've been zapped by real machines." He added lifting his head in defiance of their captors. "Heck I've been hurt by black ooze more than I have by that." He stated defiantly.

"You are a brave one." Dotō complimented as he looked down at the figure at his feet.

"My strength." Naruto groaned out. "It's starting to slip away." The shadow clones all began popping as the chakra was no longer there to sustain them.

"You're not looking like much of a ninja now are you?" Noted Nadare mockingly as he stared at the pair. "You're just some little kids." He mocked. Naruto glared back defiantly, but fell unconscious.

"There's more to us than you might think." Peter growled back as he flexed his arms, they all heard a snapping sound as the wires broke. He painfully climbed back to his feet. "Alright, you still want to go? Let's go." He offered gesturing them toward himself.

"Impossible, there's no way that he could have broken that wire." Nadare protested.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm always doing the supposedly impossible or annoying." Peter returned as he glared at the Snow Team. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Do you really think that you can win?" Nadare asked him even as he began to examine him.

"Won't know till I give it the old Land of Fire try." Peter shot back at him. "Now come on, show me what you got. Show me what's got even Kakashi-Sensei impressed with you."

"Fubuki, Mizore finish this brat off." Nadare ordered taking a step back as the two older ninja eagerly moved forward.

"So that's your names huh?" Peter asked curiously as he eyed the pair. "Let's do it then." He said, as he fired webbing out of either hand and let it strike the pair in the face. While the pair were blinded he then leaped up to the second level and knocked out the regular ninja that had been waiting up there. "Wouldn't want you guys to try and tie me up again now would we? Let's at least pretend you know what a fair fight is."

The two elite ninja managed to get the webbing off of their and glared up at the boy. "You're gonna pay for that brat." Mizore growle,d as he leaped forward to hit the boy.

Peter bobbed and weaved, moving out of the way of each blow before they could connect with him. "C'mon big boy, you were just telling me how I was gonna be paying for webbing you up. He teased the large ninja as he danced around the blows. "And since I'm fairly sure that you don't take personal checks or Ryo I'm guessing you probably mean more in the blood broken teeth and bruises type of paying. Although I have to say, that your really not all that great of a debt collector." He observed as he dropped off the ledge and landed next to the unconscious Naruto. "Hi." He greeted, as he wiggled his fingers at Nadare while his other hand checked his friend for a pulse. It was weak and thread, but it was there. The Snow Ninja scowled and swung a kunai at the boy who performed a back handspring catching the ninja in the face with his foot. He landed on his hands he then pushed off with his arms and went flying back into the air. His feet connecting with Mizore who was tossed into the ceiling while Peter spun in the air and landed on the wall.

"Don't think that you're safe yet brat." Fubuki snarled as she lunged forward, launching kunai at the boy.

Peter leaped from the wall and landed on the ground. He fired a stand of webbing that wrapped around her legs and pulled knocking her off balance and toward the wall.

Fubuki caught herself and with a kunai managed to free herself. She then rushed at Peter again.

The masked ninja jumped, and he saw Mizore was coming from the top. He twisted in between the pair, dodging the two by centimeters his twisting body allowed the blades on his bracers to slice one of the pink pony tails from Fubuki's head. As they all landed the tuft of hair fell in between them. "Er sorry?" Peter tried, while looking at the now angry kunoichi who's killer intent was rapidly rising.

"I thought that it was supposed to take his chakra?" Dotō complained, as he watched the boy take on his surprised top Snow Ninja and at the very least hold his own.

"As did I Lord Dotō." Nadare replied to the Daimyo. "It worked on the other one, I have no idea why the other one does not seem to be affected though."

"Deal with him before he causes anymore damage." Dotō ordered the ninja.

"At once." Nadare returned before turning to look at his companions.

Mizore nodded from where he had landed on the ledge and leaped for Peter attempting to tackle him to the ground. Peter barely side stepped the attack and was still hit in the shoulder sending him spinning. As he turned around Fubuki was there and jabbed him in the face sending him flying back. He tucked and rolled as he felt his spider sense flare and barely missed having his head taken off by Mizore's fist.

Peter looked longingly at Naruto and the Princess. He would like nothing more than to save the pair, but he was having to do everything he could just to keep ahead of these guys. He noticed that the woman didn't seem overly concerned about the danger that this was putting him in. Considering that they were risking their lives to keep her alive it was kind of annoying. You'd think that she would be just a little bit grateful for what they were trying to do for her. His abilities were allowing him to try, but not much more. With the numbers, chakra, and armor all on their side he was amazed that he was still standing. Several kunai needles came flying at him but he got his arm up in time for the blades to bounce off of his bracer. He swung his arm only for the metal hand of Mizore to block him. He spun and tried with the other managing to scratch the face of the Snow Ninja. He paused in shock that he had managed to hit the bulkier ninja and got two sebon needles into his shoulder for his moment of inattention. He reached up and jerked the needles out. He looked up in time to see Mizore's grappling arm come at him and slam into him knocking him into the wall.

The young boy was dazed as Mizore pulled his captive up close to him. The Snow Ninja sneered as he looked at the beaten boy. "You sure are a lot of trouble." He growled.

"I take that as a compliment." Peter slurred back.

"Don't you ever stop with the witty talking?"

"Not my fault you're an unarmed opponent." Peter returned.

Dotō turned to look at Koyuki resuming their conversation, as if the pair of boys had only been a minor disturbance akin to a glass falling over. "Now then, I'll take the Hex Crystal if you don't mind." Koyuki turned to face the man, and then reached for her neck and unfastened the necklace she wore and handed it over to him without a moment's hesitation. Dotō smiled as he took the piece of jewelry from his niece. A smile that quickly turned to a frown as he examined it. "What is this?" He demanded of her, his eyes narrowing. He grabbed the girl by the front of her jacket and brought their faces together. "This isn't a game!" He yelled at her. "You think I don't know that this is a fake?" He demanded, while waving the necklace in his hands at her.

"No, that's impossible." A desperate Koyuki returned to him even as her eyes turned to look at the necklace fearfully. Her eyes widened, as she remembered that Kakashi had examined the necklace the day before. "Kakashi Hatake." She whispered in understanding.

"What?" An annoyed Dotō demanded angrily as he tightened his grip on her jacket.

"Makes since." Nadare commented from where he watching the usurper manhandle the rightful ruler. "Kakashi is a shrewd one. I wouldn't put it past him to pull a bait and switch." He informed the man as he pieced together what had happened.

"Don't even worry about it, we'll have him rounded up in no time." Fubuki promised him confidentially.

"That won't be necessary." Dotō returned coldly as he shoved Koyuki away from him. The woman stumbled and glared at him darkly. "Why even bother when the man will show up on his own soon enough?" He asked with a smirk. "Until then we just have to wait." He ordered as he crushed the fake Hex Crystal in his hand.

"And the boys?" Nadare asked. "I'm sure that Kakashi will come for them."

"Keep the runt the masked nuisance needs to go though." Dotō declared as he watched the shattered pieces fall to the floor.

"As you command." Nadare returned. "Do you want the equipment on him?"

"Who cares? It's obviously faulty. Just throw it out with the rest of the trash." Dotō ordered before spinning on his heel.

Mizore nodded his acceptance and carried the masked boy to one of the side doors. Fubuki smirked as she forced the door open, and they could all feel the harsh icy wind ripping away at them. "Have a nice trip." Mizore said as he held the boy out in the air and then released him. The Ninja all watched for a moment as the red and blue figure fell towards the forest. Uncaringly they then forced the doors shut content that they had seen the last of.

* * *

><p>* Yes it's the Spider-Mobile<p> 


	47. Land of Snow Part III

Behold the Disclaimer. I once again submit to the knowledge that none of the characters used here are ones that I have any legal right to Spider-Man and Naruto franchise and that I make no money from using them in this endeavor whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Peter groaned as he felt the wind whipping against his face, and the feeling of weightlessness that felt somewhat familiar. He opened his eyes to see that he was falling at an incredible speed, the forest was approaching him and that he was in some sort of freefall. His hands began moving, and the glider like device he had created during the SandSound Invasion appeared and his descent began to slow. The trees rushed by him, their many branches snapping as he tumbled through the area before he finally landed on the ground with a hard thud. Groaning, he pulled himself out of the brush dusting the bits of snow, ice, leaves, and branches off of himself. He looked down at the strange device that had been forced on him and fiddled with it. The front came open and he could see a variety of wires. Using one of his kunai blades he began digging around in it till he found what looked like the control switch. He flicked it the other way and the tentacles let out another shock to him before they painfully pulled out of his body. He gasped as he felt chakra returning to his body.

"Oh yeah, that hurts." He grunted out as he squeezed the device causing the metal to shriek and the power within to pop and crackle. He then took some bandages out of his field kit and began wrapping them around his torso. He briefly considered turning his cloak into a bandage, but figured if he didn't find any of the others then he might need it later. He only hoped that his healing factor could manage to close the wounds up.

"Bastards." He muttered, as he stared up at the retreating airship. "Don't worry Naruto I'll get the both of you out of there buddy." He promised, as he glared at the shrinking item. Now that he was sure that his injuries were as treated as he was going to get them, and his chakra had a few minutes to rebuild. He was distracted as an angry roar sounded nearby and a large thump as something heavy landed on the ground. He slowly turned around and was able to see just what was making all of the noise. A giant polar bear was glaring at him, and snarling. The beast obviously believed that all of the racket was his fault. "Now take it easy and pop a cold one." Peter suggested calmly as he held his hands up non-threatening like. "You really don't want to go and do something stupid. Besides, its not like I would taste good." He tried pointing out to the large angry and hungry looking animal.

The bear snarled and took a swipe at the boy. Peter saw the incoming claw and moved to the side allowing the blow to hit the tree behind him. The large paw shattered the tree as if it was kindling. He latched onto the extended arm with one hand and pulled forward bringing the bear face first into the bottom of the trunk. While the bear was dazed he sped past the creature his arm blades slicing into the side of the creature. The bear roared as it was struck.

Peter turned to look at the animal carefully he held the bloody bracer blades out letting the blade drip onto the white snow. He then readied himself in case the bear decided to continue their fight.

The bear pawed the ground for a moment, as if it was trying whether or not it wanted to continue with their fight. It looked down on its side where the small creature had caught it in the side. It then snorted and turned away from the ninja.

"Well that's a relief." Peter noted with relief as he sank to one knee so that he could get his bearings. Had that bear connected its likely that it would have pushed even his healing powers. Today was simply a bad day to find out if his healing powers were from his bloodline or from his chakra. Once he was sure of himself he leaped up into the air and nimbly landed on a large tree branch. he leapt into a tree. He hoped that the spider tracer he had slipped to Naruto when he had been checking on his friend would be able to transmit at the distance that it was being required for. He had never tried to use the tracers across a distance more than a few hundred feet. He would follow after them as he could still sense it. Many of the Aburame Clan would have been incapacitated with all the cold, but he was managing to continue. He would have to be sure to inform Lord Shibi that he could still track an opponent even in the cold. Still, there was no arguing that the real tracking beetles were still a lot better at tracking than his tracers were. He began leaping from tree to tree hoping that Kakashi would be able to meet up with him. He really wasn't looking forward to trying to take on all of those guys again even with his chakra returning.

He then silently began leaping from tree to tree, occasionally he would cut into the side of a tree to show his path. If Kakashi was able to track him, then they would be able know their direction. If not, well if they could prove it he would think about paying the fines. He was just glad that Kakashi would probably get him out of those.

* * *

><p>Peter groaned as he looked at the fortress that the airship had come to. According to his spider-sense he was getting a really weak signal from that place, which probably meant that it was where his friend was being held. The place was sealed up tight, and the only way that he was going to get in was if he were to make a whole lot of noise. He could see that the place was crawling with Snow Ninja, and that they looked ready for an attack from the numbers he could see patrolling. He could see several stations where those multi kunai launchers were. He could also see other strange devices. His mind was also cataloging some of them. He could see that several of the ninja on guard were holding crossbows or were manning a ballista, he saw that some of them were walking around of ninja with strange tube like creations very carefully. Nearby they had several strange looking arrows with heavy objects attached to them.<p>

"I see you've noticed the rockets." Kakashi spoke idly as he, Haku, and Sakura landed next to one of their missing number.

"Rocket?" Haku questioned, as he eyed the odd tube devices that the snow ninja were guarding.

"Yes those devices have more explosive power than twenty explosive tags do combined." Kakashi explained, while he looked his student over cautiously eyeing the bandages. "They're filled with gunpowder similar to some of the explosive methods that we use. Imagine as if several people got together and created the great fireball Jutsu or even the fire dragon jutsu and you get an idea of the destructive potential of such items. With such weapons anyone can become a demolitions ninja without even having to try."

"Seems like every time I think I understand what this guy is capable of, he brings out a new toy that's even more destructive than the last one." An annoyed Peter grumbled, as he watched the archers patrol.

"The only good thing about them is that a person usually needs to create a new rocket after the original is fired."* Kakashi explained to the group.

"Where are Naruto and the Princess? I want give the both of you a piece of my mind for taking off like that." Sakura growled out in annoyance as she glared at the younger masked ninja. Her back was ramrod stiff and her fists were clenched so tight that it was surprising to see that she wasn't drawing blood.

"In there." Peter returned, nodding toward the castle. "I'm sure if you explain that you want to give Naruto a piece of your mind that they'll let you in though." He told her sarcastically. Sakura's scowl changed to a look of worry as she took in the castle that they were in. Peter reached into his bag and pulled out the remnants of the chakra blocker that they had used on him. "They fitted the both of us with these. They somehow block the chakra of a person out and are near impossible to get off unless you can figure out where the switches are. Since some of them are inside I have my doubts that Naruto will have it out by now." He worriedly informed Kakashi.

The Jonnin nodded as he examined the strange device."Yes it usually takes him a bit longer than the rest of you to figure out how some technology works." Kakashi agreed as he thought of the blonde ninja. Naruto was one of the most dedicated and stubborn of people but he was more likely to figure out the inner workings of thing by accident than by actual design. Besides, the Land of Snow had some rather complex devices that would take even him some time to figure out. The fact that Peter had already figured out the basic workings was really impressive.

"So how are we getting in?" Peter asked his sensei. "And if you say through the garbage chute or the sewers then I'm not going to be happy." He added in, while staring at the man expectantly.

"Now would I do something like that to you?" The Jonnin questioned him lightly.

How many times have you made us trap the Fire Lord's Wife's Cat. Haku returned to the man coolly.

The silver haired man pretended that he hadn't heard the complaint from the Ice User. "Sandayū's people had a small supply of rockets." Kakashi informed his student's. Nodding up a hill where Peter could see the former royal aide preparing a rocket for use. "We'll be using those to blow a hole to get in at the base of the castle. He's also supplied us with a map of the building." The masked ninja informed the group as he pulled out a map for each of the group to examine while he gave them his orders. "The three of you are to cause as much mayhem as possible while I head down and retrieve Naruto and the Princess from the prison level. Deal with any of the Snow Ninja that you find, but be wary in confronting his three personal soldiers." He ordered as they all rose to their feet. "Try and seal off the main barracks and the armory that are here and here." He suggested, pointing to the different spots that would need to be dealt with for them to have the minimum amount of trouble with.

"Alright everyone, get ready then." He ordered both Team 7 and the missile crew. He brought his hand down in a chopping motion and Sandayū launched the rocket. The younger ninja watched in awe at the speed of the missile. There weren't many attacks that were able to move that fast that weren't high level jutsu. A man that didn't even have any chakra was able to send that kind of destructive power out. "Go!" Kakashi ordered, leaping off of the ground in a blur. The Gennin ninja sped after their sensei in an attempt to find their teammate and keep the Princess safe. The rockets struck the base of the castle, creating an explosion that the four ninja slipped through the hole even as the rubble was still settling.

Once inside, the group broke apart Kakashi headed deeper into the fortress while the Leaf Ninja began working on whittling the number of Snow ninja down to an easier to manage number. Peter found what looked like the bunker, and noticed that there was a strange device next to it. It was some sort of machine that they used to seal the rooms. Moving quickly, he forced the door shut. "Haku, freeze it." He ordered his companion.

The Ice User nodded, as a wall of Ice formed and plugged the door up. On the other side they could hear the beating sounds of fists. Peter slammed the blade of his bracer into the device shredding it. The pair couldn't rest easy though, as a group of ice ninja dropped to the ground behind them. The kunai that they held were dropped though as Sakura came up behind them and slammed her bokken into their backs. The Snow Ninja fell to the ground to the ground unconscious. The Leaf Ninja dispatched the Snow Ninja before returning to their quick movements throughout the fortress. The group had to rely on speed and confusion right now. Sandayū's people were causing confusion outside and the Gennin were dropping explosive tags all over the fortress as they ran. They rounded a corner, and saw Kakashi standing on an ice bridge in the lower levels alongside of the Princess and Naruto.

"Sakura, Peter, Haku." Naruto greeted them relieved to see his teammates were alright. "How did you survive the fall?" He questioned Peter in amazement. Looking his friend over in wonder.

"Later." Peter returned to him as he caught a ninja wire and jerked the ninja that had launched it towards him. As the ninja came towards him he clotheslined the ninja. The stunned ninja was then shoved off of the bridge to fall.

"We need to get moving." Sakura informed the group. "There are guards all over the place." She spun on her heel as another soldier came up and she managed to slice into the face of another Ninja. The man grabbed at his face and the Kunoichi kicked him away from her.

"This way." The Princess ordered, taking off in the opposite direction that the Ninja had come from.

"It is her home." Sakura pointed out, as the others fell into formation near the woman. Each of them had a weapon at the ready in case they were confronted by more Snow Ninja. Peter wouldn't have minded a break of a few minutes so they could get the chakra blocker device off Naruto, but since speed was of the essence they had to ignore the blonde's current problem. They were then led through a series of twisting tunnels and hallways that were a mystery to all of them except for the Princess who had grown up within these walls. They entered a large room that was darkened despite all of the explosions that were going on around the fortress. A light snapped on, and the group could see a large set of steps leading up to a dais where a throne like chair rested.

"Heh, heh, heh heh." Dotō chuckled, as he rose from the throne.

"I knew we should have taken a left at Albuquerque." Peter remarked, as they all recognized the man.

"It's been a long time Kakashi of the Leaf." Dotō greeted the Jonnin.

"Not nearly long enough Dotō." Kakashi returned to the man, identifying him for the last members of his team that had not met him.

"I see that in some way things are still the same are they not?" Dotō questioned in amusement. "You are still trying to protect a little girl, and in doing so you give me everything that I want."

"What?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Yukie." Dotō commanded. The Ninja all turned to watch as the woman spun on her heel and rushed towards the steps.

"Wait!" Kakashi called out, rushing to intercept her only for the Snow Ninja Team to shunsin in between them. Kakashi leaped back, and could only watch as the Princess rushed to the side of her uncle and handed the Hex Crystal over to him.

"I'm guessing that, that's the real one?" Peter asked, getting agreeing nods from all of the others.

After handing the necklace over, the Princess turned to look down the steps at the Leaf Ninja. "This shouldn't come as a surprise to any of you." She informed the group coolly. "I mean really I am an actress aren't I?" She reminded them in an amused tone.

"There you have it, another brilliant performance by the great Yukie Fujikaze." A smirking Dotō informed the group making sure to use her alias.

"Oh yeah, well what if I ram my fist down your throat?" Peter menacingly asked, as he took a step forward.

"Peter stop." Kakashi hissed out quietly as he placed his hand in front of Peter.

"Our job is to protect the Princess not fight a war for her." He reminded his students, his eye flicking back and forth at his other students. "If she decides that she'd rather cut a deal then there's nothing that we can really do about it."

"Listen to your master boy." Nadare mockingly told the Gennin. "He knows better than to try and take on those that are beyond him anyways. It's why he always runs away when we fight."

The group were interrupted from their standoff as the Princess spoke. "Yes, it was all an act." She said as she spun and drew out Sandayū's short sword out of her jacket. "I told you didn't I?" She snarled at her uncle who grunted as the dagger went in. "I'm an actress." She shouted at him defiantly.

"You wretched little girl." Dotō growled, as he grabbed her around the throat.

"Princess." Naruto called out.

Neither group of ninja moved as the two royals fought, both side knew that the best that would get was a stalemate before any of them could get there. If they tried to rush toward them they would leave themselves open for attack. All any of them could do was wait and watch. "I always knew Naruto, that if I ever returned to this country that I was going to die here." The princess gasped out. "At least I can take him with me." She ground out, as she started moving forward pushing her dagger ever farther in even as the grip tightened around her throat.

"Don't do it." Naruto pleaded. "Don't you stop fighting."

"Naruto, it's only thanks to you that I can stop running away here in the end." The Princess whispered.

"No," Naruto argued back at her, "because all you are doing is running away." "Don't throw away your life like this." He begged of her.

The Princess didn't seem to be able to hear him anymore as with a final push the two royals fell of the platform and tumbled to the ground.

"Yukie." Naruto called out desperately, as he looked at the downed figure of the Princess. Ignoring the Snow Ninja he rushed toward the fallen woman. Unconcerned with the currently powerless Leaf Ninja, the Snow Ninja allowed him through. As he neared her though Dotō rose up and with a powerful uppercut sent Naruto flying back.

Dotō chuckled as he lowered his arm. "You really thought you could kill me did you? With this toy?" He asked contemptuously, as he looked down at the blade still stuck in his robes. He removed the robes and they all saw the blade clang to the ground without even a bit of blood. They then looked at the black armor that the man had been wearing beneath his robes. Unlike the armor that the Snow Ninja wore which was bulky and only covered certain areas, this armor was a full chest plate, and shoulder plates there was a small gap, as there was nothing on his upper arms but his forearms were covered in more of the black armor.

"It may be black, but this only confirms that this is Latveria not Wakanda." Peter mumbled, as he took in the armor that the man was wearing. As he said that, he remembered the armored puppet or whatever it was that had assaulted him and Kakashi during the training period for the Chunnin Exams. This armor reminded him so much of it. All the guy needed was for the armor to cover a few other places and a helmet and he might actually have the look down. "Sensei are you having flashbacks?" He questioned the one eyed man curiously.

"There are certain similarities." Kakashi agreed, as he eyed the man warily. His body tense for whatever move the man would make next.

"That's right, its chakra armor our latest prototype." A smug Dotō informed the Leaf Ninja.

Peter shook his head a bit as he looked at the guy in his specially designed chakra armor. "What is it about wannabe rulers parading around in hunks of metal?" He questioned curiously. "Come on pal show me what you've got, you wouldn't be the first tin plated idiot that I've dealt with." Peter challenged while doing his best to ignore the image of a man in silver armor with a green cloak as he focused on his opponent. "I do have to wonder though, when you fall in the snow does the armor stick to you?"

"You dare to mock me?" The leader of the Land of Snow snarled out in anger. The man looked like he was about to engage them before he managed to get his temper under control and focused on the matter at hand as he turned his back on them and walked toward the downed Princess. The young woman started coughing much to the relief of Naruto. The man leaned down and began to haul her to her feet.

"Don't you dare touch her with those filthy hands of yours." Naruto ordered as he lunged forward. Dotō responded by backhanding the boy so hard that he flipped over. The Leaf Ninja all shifted their weight, but the smirking Snow Ninja forced them to stand their ground. There was still too much danger in the situation for them to defend the Princess or Naruto.

"Naruto!" Koyuki cried out.

"You're wasting my time," Dotō sneered at the boy, "every ounce of your chakra has been completely sealed away." He reminded the blonde. "Come, let us go Koyuki." He growled, looking down at the woman who was now struggling to get free from his hold. "Beyond the Rainbow." He told her mysteriously. The roof began collapsing and a line caught the Daimyo from behind pulling him upwards. The Snow Ninja all raised their arms and wire sprang from their arms and pulled them up.

"I think I'm going to sue for that." Peter complained, as he fired his own webline and pulled himself upwards. He saw that Naruto had managed to use his tools from his kit to hitch a ride on Dotō who had sprouted wings from his back and was now soaring in the air.

The armored figure twisted in the air and suddenly his friend was falling. "Naruto!" Koyuki screamed, as she watched the Leaf Ninja fall into the trees. They could all hear the echoing sound of Dotō's echoing laughter as he took off for the mountains.

"You guys play with the Harpy and the Big Guy, I've got to get to Naruto." The other two Gennin nodded their agreement with the plan as they each moved off. It was left unsaid on just whom their Sensei would be dealing with. If I get there in time, maybe I can get that barrier of his off and he can heal up before he dies from getting tossed all over the place. Peter thought as he bounced from tree to tree looking for his friend. Unlike Peter, Naruto needed his chakra in order for his healing powers to work correctly. He saw Naruto climbing onto the cobbled together creation that the movie crew had pieced together after the Snow Ninja had destroyed the Snow Mobiles. Sticking to the trees for a moment he managed to get ahead of them and then dropped down next to Naruto.

"Peter." Naruto said in relief.

"Hey Buddy, come here." Peter ordered, as he twisted his friend around and drew his lock picking set out and began working. Naruto got still as his friend managed to pop the device open with a few flicks. He began cutting wires and pushing at the inner workings. "This one is a lot better than the one that they slapped me with." Peter mused as he toyed with it some more.

One of the locks hissed, and one of the cables that had dug into the blonde pulled itself out. Naruto grinned as he felt some of his chakra return. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He declared his eyes flashing with strength. "Alright Dotō you better prepare yourself, because I'm coming for you now." He called out, while glaring at the small speck that was the Daimyo high up in the sky.

"Its not perfect." Peter admitted to his friend. "I'll need more time and a still area before I can get this thing the rest of the way off, but you should be able to heal and use some of the academy level Jutsu now. Whether or not you can use the shadow clone or not I don't know." He told his friend.

Naruto nodded his thanks, as he watched his body start to heal from the various abuse it had been put through the last day. The loss of his healing had slowed him down a lot more than he wanted to admit. "Let's get to it, we got us a Princess to save." He ordered the film crew who nodded their heads as they increased the speed of the small vehicle.

* * *

><p>While Peter was working on saving Naruto, Sakura and Haku were dodging the ice bombs that the pink haired Land of Snow Ninja was throwing at them. Every step they took, they had to watch themselves as a kunai with the strange explosive ice crystals could be falling down on them and then erupting into the strange tree like creations.<p>

"We cannot remain here, we are targets." Haku explained even as they darted back and forth.

"I'm open to suggestions." Sakura snapped back at him.

"We must confront them." Haku returned. "Are you ready to fight them?"

"Let's do it." Sakura returned. She then tucked and rolled as the flyer dive bombed her. The pair each turned to face off with one of the ninja. Sakura following the path that the Kunoichi was using quickly devised a plan in her head on how to fight her. Haku on the other hand turned to face off with the large one once again.

"We've been through this already brat." Mizore growled. "My arm can destroy your ice walls no matter how much chakra you push into them." He reminded Haku, as he came speeding toward him on his snowboard.

"That is true if I was making a wall." Haku told him as he gestures, and suddenly a ramp made of ice appeared in the path between the pair and a shocked Mizore was on it and then tossed upwards to crash through the trees. Haku used the man's moment of flying through the air to set up another defense. "Ice Style: Certain-Kill Ice Spears." He spat, as giant sharpened pillars of ice rose out of the ground all around him facing everyway creating a dangerous shell.

Mizore laughed as he caught a tree branch, and swung around on it then came back at Haku. "Give me a break don't you learn?" He demanded, as he fired his grappling hook arm into the ice shattering the sharpened pillars like they were nothing.

"And now you are at my mercy." Haku said as he charged at the large ninja. He began spinning, and soon he had created a small tornado as he let his giant senbon needles drop into his hands.

The Snow Ninja realized his mistake. He had allowed himself to get to close to the boy and he was now able to use a speed far greater than his own to not only take him down but he was battering him with the bits of ice that were lying around as well. The giant senbon needles that he was using began to leave small line of blood on him as Haku seemed to be everywhere and nowhere.

Sakura was busy with her own opponent. Having figured where she was going to be, the Leaf Ninja had managed to prepare a kunai launching trap. She then drew her bokken and waited for the woman to come down at her. Just as she had figured the woman was moving exactly as she figured. She threw a kunai blade, which whizzed past the woman and hit a wire. Several blades came flying from off to the side and shredded right through the wing of the woman. With a crash the woman fell to the ground.

"Not bad brat, but it takes more than a little trick like that to take out us Snow Ninja." She said, as she made a gesture with her hands. "Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!"

Sakura saw the incoming snow creatures and grinned as she held her bokken out and set her feet in preparation. She had trained to defend herself from fast moving opponents, now would be the time to see if her training worked. Her sword was moving at a speed most would not have believed her capable of. She was using the Mitsurugi Dragon Nest attack to counter the incoming strikes. The dragon nest was a move that had a person strike from several seemingly random directions creating a nest of blades.

"How?" The older pink haired ninja demanded in annoyance, as she saw her attack stopped by a wooden sword of all things. The sword had pierced each and every one of the ice creatures and returning them to snow dust. "There's no way that you should have been able to stop all of those." She declared, as she looked around as if expecting to see half of the force of snowy creatures she had created coming around for another pass.

Sakura smirked at the woman who obviously had not expected for her to be able to stop all of the attacks so soundly. "There's more to us than meets the eye." She declared, as she charged forward with what speed that she could manage. While she still had long way to go to match Lee or Haku in terms of raw speed, she was also much faster than any of the kunoichi that she had graduated with. Moving quickly, she used the Rising Dragon attack so that she came under her opponent before popping up with a slash that knocked the woman back. Back flipping on her way down she dodge the counterstrike that would have had a kunai across her stomach. Sakura dodged several slashes and thrusts. Peter, Haku, and Kakashi-Sensei were all much faster when they trained with her. She leaped backwards, her feet connecting with a tree she then pushed off and brought the wooden blade down in the form of the Dragon Hammer. The large aerial slashing attack took the woman by surprise, and sent her slamming into a tree. Sakura tossed a kunai with an explosive tag on it. The tag hit several trees near the roots, forcing them to fall and pinning the woman for the moment.

Haku drove a senbon needle into either one of the various ying yang shoulder pads on his opponent. He saw that there was a spark from the armor, he then came to a stop as he examined his opponent. Despite the many red lines that covered him, the ninja was still in good condition. He started a new jutsu up. "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors." He called as several giant mirrors of ice rose from the ground and surrounded the ninja. "Your armor, for all of its protections has the most defenses in the front leaving your back open. I think it's time to use that. Few are they that can counter this Jutsu."

"Bring it on punk ninjutsu doesn't work against our armor." Mizore bragged.

"Maybe not if used against you directly." Haku replied, as he then stepped into one of the mirrors. Mizore shifted nervously as he looked around for where the attack might come from. Suddenly senbon needles came flying at him. Even as he raised his arms to deflect them though, more were coming at him from the right left and from above. The Snow Ninja howled as the metal needles came flying at him from all directions. While the chakra armor was protecting him somewhat, more and more of the needles were slipping through the cracks in the armor and striking blood. The chakra armor that his personal guard wore didn't cover as much of the body as Dotō's own armor did and the Snow Ninja found himself at the mercy of the fleet footed ninja. The man finally fell to his knees as several needles struck him in the back thanks to the surgical precision of Haku's needles.

Haku stepped out of a mirror and examined the fallen figure for a moment. He then dispelled the mirrors that surrounded them. He was sure that he had gone faster than he used to. Master Zabuza-San would be proud to know that his strength and speed were improving. He had seen the ninja known as Rock Lee, and knew that while he was still not quiet at his speed. There was still a chance for him to catch up with him though. Peter and Lee were the Leaf Shinobi for him to beat.

Sakura nodded to her teammate, glad to see that particular technique was now on their side.

The trees and snow exploded as the kunoichi powered herself out. "It will take more than that to take out us snow ninja. She declared a kunai in each hand. Mizore also painfully rose to his feet and fired the mechanical arm towards Haku. The two Leaf ninja were now in the direct line for their Snow Ninja.

Sakura reared back and punched the incoming kunoichi who was sent flying back into a tree. Haku on the other hand spun on his heel in a full 360 and launched a senbon needle. The needle went flying the short distance and wedged itself inside the hole in the arm where the cable fed out. There was a surge of power and the man fell to his knees.

"Do you think that they've had enough yet?" Sakura questioned as she looked at the downed figures.

"There is only one way to be sure of that." Haku returned as his senbon appeared in his hand at the ready. Mizore rose back up and Haku shunshinned behind him and he drove the needle into Mizore's skull. Sakura stared in open mouthed disbelief at how efficiently he had managed that when. Her own opponent came charging at her again and Sakura spun on her heel to find that the kunoichi was closer than she had expected and her wooden blade pierced her throat as the woman couldn't stop as she skewered herself against the glade.

The two Leaf Ninja looked grimly at their opponent's saddened at seeing the dead, but knowing that it had to be done.

"We need to find the others." Haku reminded Sakura. The pair rose from the ground and headed after Peter and Naruto. Their mission was still to protect the Princess.

* * *

><p>Peter and Naruto were riding along on the side bars of the transport, having dove headfirst into the off cloud of steam that was rising around them. Once they were pass the initial steam cloud they saw that they had entered a valley where there were several glowing rocks and a small table or something that was protected by an umbrella. They could see the Kazahana Nobles were standing around the table. The Leaf Shinobi leaped off of the makeshift snowmobile as it peeled away from the area even as the two boys kept charging.<p>

Dotō surprised the pair as he went through a series of hand signs. "Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard." He called out and the made a punching gesture that released a black cloud of ice toward the two Leaf Ninja. The cloud quickly took the shape of a dragon with glowing red eyes and mouth. Peter moved in front of Naruto and crossed his arms. The dragon connected against his arms and sent him sailing into the air he then fell down in a painful heap. Peter groaned, someone had forgot to mention that Dotō was capable of manipulating chakra.

"Peter." Naruto said as he turned to look at his friend even as he was picking himself back up.

"Keep going." Peter ordered. The blonde nodded as he continued his charge. Glaring Doto fired another blast that caught Naruto and sent him to fall beside Peter.

The two boys then much to the amazement of the people of the Land of Snow climbed back to their feet. "What's the matter I hardly even felt that." Naruto grunted out defiantly.

"That's what happens when you have someone playing a being a ninja." Peter explained to his friend knowingly. "I imagine if he had been a real ninja then that might have hurt. Heck I bet the only reason he can even use jutsu is because of that fancy toy of his."

"You doubt my power?" Dotō growled angrily at the pair.

"Naruto that's enough." The Princess begged of the blonde. "If you don't stop he's going to kill you."

"Sorry Princess, that's just not how we roll." Peter returned, as he straightened all the way up and glared defiantly at Dotō. "Besides with great power, comes great responsibility. I thinkyour uncle here needs that lesson pounded into his face."

"Yeah trust us." Naruto growled, as he shakily began rising to his own feet. "If you just have a little faith in us. I promise you. I won't lose!" He swore in a hoarse pain filled voice.

"Impossible." Dotō declared as he noticed that the chakra blocker device on Naruto was starting to glow as more and more chakra was being called on.

"Yeah, you won't like him when he's angry." Peter told the man.

Dotō sneered, and then charged at the pair. "I don't know how you two keep getting around our equipment, but it's obvious the only way to deal with you is by doing it myself." He moved to hit with an overhand strike and Peter caught the incoming arm the two figures found themselves in a battle of strength. "Impossible." He gasped out. "How?" The man demanded as he realized that the Leaf Ninja was holding him back despite the fact that his armor was increasing his power more than ten times.

"I do not think that word means what you think it does." The Gennin returned to him. "Funny thing about me." Peter told the Daimyo in a calm voice as he stared at the man. "I normally only use about a quarter of my strength regularly. There's just not that many people that I can really go full out against. You on the other hand, well as long as you're in that overpriced tin can of yours, you can take it can't you big guy?" He asked, as he pushed his arms up and fired a punch off at Dotō's chest. The armor that could probably take any chakra enhanced attack was struck with a force like it hadn't been expected for. Since Peter was still holding onto him though he merely jerked back and forth within his armor. "On my last physical, it was theorized that I could easily do 2 ½ tons without having to work too hard and maybe 4 tons if I really push myself. Even with all the power that your armor gives you, I really doubt that you've got anywhere near that kind of strength." He then twisted his body and threw the Daimyo away from him.

Dotō was sent sailing away, the strength of the throw sent him several hundred feet into the air. He twisted in the air and the armor's wings sprouted and Dotō hovered up the air over the pair of Leaf Ninja that had given him more trouble than he thought anyone was capable of. With a snarl he quickly began going through a series of hand seals. "You may have more strength than even my armor manage boy, but I still have the advantage of power over you." He gloated to the figure below him. "I will show you just what this armor can do. Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard." He roared angrily, throwing another punch as a new dragon made of black ice formed and rushed at them. The two boys rolled to the side. The dragon slammed into the ground though and shattered the icy ground revealing a lake.

"As if things weren't bad enough, now we have to play on melted ice." Peter grumbled, as he surveyed the damage the attack had caused. They were going to have to end this fight quickly, if for no other reason than they had no idea how long this change was going to be and all of the melting ice was going to cause them problems. First thing they had to do was to level the playing field. As long as he hovered over their heads and took pot shots at them there was no telling what he might try. Naruto we have to get him down otherwise we're like fish in a barrel, and even he'll get lucky eventually.

"Great, just what we need more problems." Naruto grumbled, even as he watched Dotō warily. The man was being smart, by staying away from any boulders, outcroppings of ice, or trees. By doing this the chances of them either tackling him while in the air, or throwing a rope or something to drag him down with were a lot smaller. Fighting them like this, he could take potshots at them until he managed to hit them, he ran out of chakra, or his army managed to regroup somehow and managed to take them by surprise. "Alright, let's take this guy down already." Naruto declared.

"I'm with you on that one." Peter returned as he drew his own blades as they began charging forward. First thing to do was to get close enough that they could hit him.

Dotō laughed as he began launching attack after attack at the pair. None of the Ninjutsu attacks were connecting, but they were forcing the two ninja to keep moving as they dodged the dragon clouds. Each strike bared more and more water though forcing them to lose another spot. Peter was pretty sure Naruto had enough Chakra for water walking, but he doubted that there was anything else that he would be able to do. "Split up." He ordered. "We'll try to catch him in a pincher movement. Besides it doesn't look like he can fire at two people at once either."

Naruto nodded as they broke apart each coming at the Daimyo at slightly different angles. Glaring Dotō fired a large attack towards Peter. The ninja back flipped out of the way firing several balls of webbing at his opponent.

The attacks missed, as Dotō had used the moment of distraction that Peter had to dive bomb Naruto. "I'll teach you get in my way." He growled as his chakra armored enhanced strength fists caught Naruto in both shoulders knocking the blonde through an outcropping of ice. Naruto climbed back to his feet unsteadily even as Dotō came around for another pass at him. Peter was rushing forward to come at the insane Daimyo from behind when Dotō fired wire launchers at Naruto tying him up and then he lifted the boy up and began a straight rise into the air. "No boy will survive a drop from this distance, and even with the little chakra you've managed to gather there is no way even you will survive this fall." He told Naruto with an insane grin plastered to his face. He then threw Naruto high up into the air and watched as the boy went several feet in the air and slowed and then he began to fall. As he passed Dotō, the armored figure slammed both hands into the boy's back forcing him to fall down even faster.

Peter watched helplessly as his friend began to fall. There was nothing that he could do but watch as his friend sped towards the ground. He began running, he had to get there in time to save Naruto. How he was going to that he didn't know. He wasn't going to fail someone else though because of his inaction. He was so focused on Naruto that he had forgotten Dotō. The large man had come down in a spinning corkscrew and caught the distracted ninja from behind. Peter was slammed into a wall and was trying to dig himself out while Dotō crossed his arms and rose back into the air watching as his enemy fell to his death. If the fall did not kill him then the icy water below would.

Naruto growled angrily as he fought the wires that held him in place. Even when he had all of his chakra this had been hard to beat now without any of his chakra he wasn't sure how long it was going to take him to beat. 'Come on you stupid Fox.' He bitterly thought towards the creature within him. 'If you want us to survive this, then you better be willing to help.' He groused out at the being he contained. 'I need more chakra.' The Fox laughed for a moment before it sent a trickle of its power towards its container.

The chakra blocker began to glow a vibrant orange as it suddenly tried to deal with an influx of chakra that it had not been made to withstand. The device already weakened by Peter was now being forced to contain more chakra than it was designed to hold, and it screamed before it exploded. There was a loud crash as Naruto hit the ground, and a large cloud of snow rose where the boy had hit. He had missed the lake by about fifty feet.

"No." Peter snarled as he picked up a boulder and threw it at Dotō, not stopping there he pulled a midsized tree out by its roots, followed by two more all of them aimed at Dotō.

Dotō for his part was ready when the attacks came, he shattered the boulder with a punch from his fist and dealt with the incoming trees with his Ninjutsu. "Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard." The jutsu tore through the trees shredding them before they got close enough to hit him. "Is that all you Leaf Ninja can manage?" He mocked as he landed in front of Peter as he looked at the boy.

"Let's see how you feel about me after I shove a chidori through your chest." Peter shot back at him. He went through a series of signs and suddenly his hand began glowing with electrical energy and a chirping sound could be hear. He rushed at Dotō.

The armored man sneered as he launched his own attack. "Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard."

Peter brought the Chidori up and he ripped through the creature and Peter plunged his attack at the Daimyo. "Chidori!" He called out, as he pushed all of his considerable strength into the strike. The armor's energy field that protected people from chakra attack glowed as it tried to compensate for the large amount of power Peter was throwing at him.

"How?" Dotō asked, as he felt his feet being pushed back as the repelling field was actually pushing him away from the incoming attack.

"I told you about my strength." Peter returned, as the Chidori finally broke through the shield and struck the armor. The Jutsu wore off, but Peter's arm kept pushing forward and his fist slammed into Dotō's chest sending him crashing back into the ground. The central jewel that controlled the power now cracked.

Dotō scowled as he looked down and saw that his armor was taking damage. This boy was much more dangerous than he had originally thought.

Peter reached down and lifted the downed man up over his head. "I really should just kill you here and now. It would save us all a lot of trouble." He told the man. "Good for you that wasn't what we were paid to do." He tossed the man to the side as he went to check on his friend. As Peter approached where Naruto had fallen he felt his Spider Sense buzz he looked over his shoulder, but saw while Dotō had climbed to his feet he wasn't trying an attack either. He then turned back to the crater that Naruto had fallen into a realized that it was glowing with orange chakra energy. An energy that was very familiar to Peter. "Awe Crap." Peter muttered, as he watched a glowing Naruto climb out of the crater. He was really pissed off now if the feral way he looked was anything to go by. No one was going to be able to calm him down.

"What, he's alive?" Dotō demanded as he looked at the figure that was climbing to its feet. "Impossible, even with Chakra there's no way that anyone should have been able to survive that fall."

"Dotō!" Naruto screamed as he turned his eyes on the Daimyo. "I'm going to rip you apart." He promised. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called, and suddenly there was twenty different versions of Naruto charging at the armored figure.

Dotō was far from beaten though it seemed. "Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard!" He countered as two black ice dragons sped towards the clones, the pair came together and formed a tornado that ripped the clones apart and started battering away at the real ones as well.

When the snow settled, Dotō grinned as he saw that both boys were missing. He quickly took to the air looking for them. "I have won." He called out punching his arms into the air. "This ridiculous little farce of a battle is over." He declared loudly so that all could hear him.

"Hardly." A cool voice from above and behind him answered. Dotō turned around in surprise to see one of the Ice Mirrors behind him as Haku leaped out and planted both his feet into the man's back. As they traveled downward Haku drew his senbon needles and slashed through the wings. A new mirror appeared alongside of them and Haku leaped from the back of Dotō into the mirror.

Dotō on the other hand crashed into the ground his wings now destroyed. He hit a clasp on his armor and the wings fell to the ground as he rose to his feet. Despite everything that the Leaf Ninja had done, he was actually looking pretty good. His armor had a few dents, but considering everything that they had done to him there should have been a lot more damage. "And what will you do now?" Dotō challenged while looking around for the other ninja. "You've already lost two of your number. Face it, this foolishness is done."

"Not yet its not." Naruto's voice yelled back in challenge. Dotō was stunned as he turned around to see the two ninja he was sure that he had finished standing there at the ready to continue the fight. At Naruto's side stood one of his shadow clones. "I told you already, it's not over till justice prevails and evil is wiped out." The clone shouted.

"Everyone good story's got to have a happy ending." The real Naruto agreed.

"Or as I like to say, it aint over till the fat lady sings." Peter called out defiantly from where he was standing guard in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, I believe in you." Koyuki cried out. "You are by far the strongest ninja I have ever known."

"I could have told you that." Naruto returned cockily.

"Hey Dotō," Peter called out, "we got something for you. We called it the Rasengen Fast Ball Special."** So saying, Peter grabbed Nartuo and threw his friend at Dotō. The armored man could only stare in disbelief as the orange clad figure came hurtling at him at speeds faster than some kunai could travel.

"Rasengen!" Naruto yelled out fiercely, as he connected with Dotō, his arm leading and planted the Rasengen in his chest. The spinning ball of raw chakra ground against the armor for a moment suddenly the armor began cracking as it finally found its limit. The armor shattered and Dotō was sent flying into the side of a cliff. A tired, but proud Naruto fell to his knees, he had used all of his chakra in stopping Dotō.

Peter looked up as he saw the other members of Team 7 appear. "I take it you guys won?" He questioned hopefully as he looked them all over.

"Yes." Kakashi agreed casually as he wandered over to him. "I broke Nadare's neck when a cliff broke and forced us both down. Sakura and Haku managed to stab their opponents." He informed him neutrally.

Peter nodded as he watched Naruto. The guy had to be beyond tired considering he had spent most of the past couple of days without his healing factor. Heck he was bone tired himself.

The group walked over to check on Naruto and then Dotō. Naruto was alive tired and badly injured but alive. Dotō on the other hand was dead. The sheer power that Peter and Naruto had flung at the man had ended up to being enough to kill him. As the ninja were checking for injuries amongst the downed figures the snow and ice continued to melt until the entire field was clear of snow. A transparent image appeared of the young Princess before she had been forced to run away. A voice could be heard in the background as the strange video played of the Princess declaring just what kind of Princess she was going to be.

Peter whistled as he watched the image, impressed despite himself. "A hologram projector." He explained to the others. "That's mega level technology." The group turned back and watched as the former Daimyo then placed the Hex Crystal around the neck of the image of the child.

"Now that's a happy ending." Sakura noted happily.

* * *

><p>It was several days later when the Princess was crowned the official ruler of the Land of Snow. Sandayū was made the new royal advisor as her first command and the various Snow Ninja were to be investigated as her second. Without Dotō or his personal soldiers, it seemed as if they were content to return to the way things were before he had taken his coup. They were soldiers, and had merely followed the orders of their commanders. Some of the upper ranking Ninja would probably be put under watch, but that wasn't the concern of the Leaf Shinobi. Many of the Snow Ninja had been incapacitated, so there wasn't a lot of chance for bad feelings.<p>

During the party, Daimyo Koyuki found the ninja enjoying the party in a small secluded corner. The party had become several parties in actuality. It was the celebration of her coronation as ruler, and a party to introduce the new movie that she had just finished. "I have your payment." She informed the ninja, as she tossed Kakashi a bag filled with money. "I also have a few thank you gifts. Gennin Haku Yuki, I have here a scroll with some of our ice jutsu." She told the boy, as she handed the scroll to the boy. Haku bowed his head in thanks. "Gennin Sakura Haruno, Gennin Peter Aburame-Parker, for the two of you, I have a book for each of you on the basics of our science." She explained, as she offered the pair each a midsized book. As for you Gennin Naruto Uzumaki, I believe that this is what you wanted." She informed the blonde, as she handed him a picture of the two of them that she had signed. "Now, I still have many things to do. As for you Jonnin Kakashi Hatake I believe that your reward is me performing in this." The woman informed him while holding up a script.

Kakashi looked dumbfounded at that as he watched her walk away. "She's perfect." The Jonnin finally spoke in an awed voice.

The Ninja spent the rest of the evening enjoying the party as tomorrow they and the movie crew would be returning to the Land of Fire.

* * *

><p>* I figure that old style rockets would be acceptable level of tech. They're not guns though. Think like from Mulan.<p>

**One of the main reasons I decided to do this. The fast ball special is a Marvel move originally created by Wolverine and Colossus of the X-Men where Wolverine would be thrown by Colossus at an opponent so that he could rip them to shreds. Possibly the most well-known attack in Marvel. Other have used it as well, and they still consider it an X-Men move though. Wonder if they'll figure a way to do it for the upcoming X-Men Movie. That would be epic.


	48. Missions & Healing

Yet another chapter of characters that I don't own.

* * *

><p>Team 7 had returned to the Land of Fire with little if any difficulties. During the trip Kakashi had overseen their training, encouraging them to increase their skills and abilities. The Rasengen and Chidori were off limits in training though because of the sheer power each of them required. Kakashi reasoned that it was not only bad manners to throw around high level jutsu while traveling, you could also use up a lot of your chakra and become vulnerable to attacks due to exhaustion, then there was the fact that some might see them practicing as a challenge, there was also the matter of keeping training techniques a secret. That was why it was actually safer for a ninja to be wary of what they worked on, unless they were confident in their ability to repel most attackers. Kakashi had to point this out to Naruto a few times, as the impulsive boy had wanted to work with some of the stronger jutsu. He also had to explain the difference in traveling with one of the famous Sannin as opposed to traveling with a Gennin Training Squad. The group was able to work on their taijutsu and lower ranked jutsu along with basic weapon training though. Kakashi also proved an adept duelist, and while he wasn't a user of the Mitsurugi style, he was more than capable it seemed as he used a completely different style than the one that Sakura herself was being trained in. In fact it was probably better for her to learn the strengths and weaknesses of the various styles and to be exposed to as many of them as possible.<p>

Upon their return to the village, they reported into the Hokage's office where they gave their report on the situation in the soon to be named Land of Spring. The Hokage nodded in understanding, knowing that these sorts of things happened. Squad 7 did manage to find themselves in more than many of the other teams did though. Still, Kakashi had proved his worth by taking on a ninja of the caliber of Nadare in a one on one fight. If he could manage that, he should be able to do some of his other required duties. Tsunade thought as she regarded the team of ninja. "Alright, you all did well." She complimented grudgingly. "Here are your next assignments for the upcoming week." She explained, as Shizune handed each of them a scroll.

"New missions already?" Sakura questioned in surprise. Normally a team was given a few days before they were given new assignments.

"Things are a little tight with the loss of so many of our ninja." Tsunade admitted to the girl. "It means that we have to redeploy our resources quicker than we normally would. To let everyone see how strong we still are."

"Oh." Sakura returned, wondering what it was that they weren't being told about the situation.

"Gennins Naruto Uzumaki and Haku Yuki will be joining Gennins Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha on a mission to the Land of Tea. Gennin Sakura Haruno will report to Jonnin Squad Leader Might Guy and fill in the slot for Gennin Rock Lee during his absence. Gennin Peter Parker-Aburame will report to the hospital. Some of your recent skills have intrigued me and I'd like to examine you to see if I can't learn more about you and your non chakra skills." The Fifth explained to the group. "As for you Jonnin Hatake Kakashi, there are other duties that I have need of you for."

"Of course." Kakashi agreed, knowing some of what the Kage was talking about.

"Joy." Peter returned in a deadpan way that caused the Hokage to smirk at him. The woman had still not forgiven him for leading the charge against her when she was healing Kakashi. Now she would have him at her mercy and there would be nothing that he would be able to do about it.

"Well guys, come on we have two days before we all have to split up." Kakashi told the group, as he ushered them out of the office. "I'll set up a special training session for tomorrow and then we can move on out on our individual missions. I'll have a messenger inform you of where we are to meet." Kakashi then shut the door behind them so that he could go over the series of A Rank Missions that he would be performing for the next few weeks.

"Why do I have a feeling that he's going to enjoy this a lot more than we are?" Sakura asked the others somewhat nervously.

"Probably because you are correct." Haku returned stoically. They each headed off wondering what kind of surprise training that the Jonnin might have for them tomorrow. That and how much it was going to hurt.

* * *

><p>The next day Team 7 found themselves meeting in a wooded area a bit off from their normal training area. The four ninja gathered around their Jonnin leader, curious as to just what it was that he had planned for them today. The fact that he hadn't made them wait for several hours was also a cause for some worry for the group as well. Kakashi looked at his students with his usual eye grin. "Alright team 7, I've arranged for something slightly different for our training today." He explained to the uneasy team. "Today we're going to be sparring against Team Guy."<p>

Peter smirked at their sensei. "Guy-Sensei challenged you over who had the better team didn't he Kakashi-Sensei?" He challenged the one eyed man knowingly. "When the attack interrupted the exams it took away his chance to learn which of you is better in being a teacher."

"That is a possibility." Their sensei replied, sounding as if he was innocent of any wrong doing. The man may act like he was annoyed or couldn't care less about the various challenges that he was given, but his students knew him well enough to know that he actually secretly enjoyed them a lot.

"That he has, and we shall show you how our Flames of Youth shall let us spring over you." Lee's voice said from an overhead tree branch that was behind Team 7.

"That is right my youthful student you shall show them the raging power of youth." Guy returned in a booming voice as he landed alongside of his small copy.

The two masked figures paused for a moment and turned to look at the spandex clad duo. "Did you say something?" The echoed each other in mild curiosity as they looked up at the pair before turning back to their conversation.

The two figures up above them squawked indignantly and turned red faced at the casual greeting and dismissal that they received. "How do they manage to stay so hip and cool Guy-sensei?" Lee questioned, as he watched the pair turn back to their conversation.

"I have no idea Lee, but I believe that I have spotted the one who shall become your hip eternal rival." Guy proclaimed, as he observed the two figures resume talking about training while their teammates chuckled. The group seemed oblivious to the loud talking duo overhead.

"There is also the fact that Naruto and Haku will be working on a team with Lee and Sakura will be working with the rest of the team. I thought that it might help if both sides had a bit of an idea of what each side can do." Kakashi explained as if he hadn't just been interrupted by the boisterous duo.

"Let's just get this done with already," Neji said as he and Tenten appeared on trees on the opposite side of two green clad ninjas effectively boxing the other team in and giving them the advantage. A moment later they could all see Saasuke standing on the very top of one of the tallest trees and looking down on the group. Tenten nodded her head in agreement, and fired several kunai blades at Sakura. The pink haired Kunoichi jumped back, but not before several blades came dangerously close to hitting her.

"I agree." Sasuke Uchiha concurred with the other Dojutsu user.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun." Sakura interrupted waving to the Uchiha excitedly.

"Well you heard them guys, let's show them what we can do." Kakashi ordered waving them away from him. "We'll start with a free for all to see what you do in this sort of situation."

"Alright," Naruto said as he joined Kakashi to lunge at Lee and Guy. "You said you wanted a chance to prove yourself against me Bushybrows, well now here's your chance." The blonde crowed, as he held his fist cocked back and at the ready.

"It will be an honor to battle with you Naruto!" Lee returned, as he lunged at his opponent. While Naruto summoned clones, Lee allowed his weights to drop. The two lower level ninja were about to show what it was that they had learned since their days at the Academy.

"Looks like we finally get to have that fight Sakura." Tenten said as she unrolled a scroll and pulled a bo staff out of it.

"So it does." Sakura said as her hand went over her shoulder and rested on the hilt of her sword in preparation for the fight that the two of them had been denied earlier. "It may not be for the Chunnin Exams any more, but I've been kind of curious as to which of us would win." She admitted to the older girl. The girls each looked serious as they grasped at their wooden weapon. Neither one really knew much about what the other was capable except for what had been seen through the exams and that had been so far ago that there was no telling what the other might have learned since then.

"It should be interesting to see how our different methods stack up against each other as well." Neji said as he looked at Peter almost eagerly. "I have been curious as to which is stronger. My eyes, or your senses."

"Sounds like an interesting experiment to me." Peter agreed.

"It would appear that we are going to get a chance to finish our fight." Haku stated, as he watched Sasuke warily.

"Whatever." A disinterested Sasuke answered back. "Still, better you than Sakura or Naruto at least. Peter might have given me a bit of a challenge as well." He admitted grudgingly, before he began with his first attack.

What followed was a series of wargames in which the various ninja battled each other. Every team combination that the Jonnin could come up with was used. The Jonnin focused primarily on having the temporary teams work together, despite the rivalry that they were starting to form Sakura and Tenten made a decent combo pair switching off in defense and offense. Surprisingly Naruto and Sasuke also made a good team, as they seemed to be able to anticipate each other and work around each other. Sasuke would pepper a target or hit them with precise strikes while Naruto would act as the heavy hitter and mass offensive. Combined the pair were more than capable of holding their own against any of the other pairings. If only the pair could be convinced that they could be friends then they would be a perfect teaming. Instead, whenever they weren't working together they were arguing or making snide comments at each other. The pair just couldn't seem to agree on anything unless they were fighting. Lee and Haku had also gotten along well enough, as they had started working on ways for each of them to increase the speed that they used. Lee could outdo Haku in straight speed, while Haku could manipulate his speed to the point that he could form a tornado.

Peter and Neji were both skilled taijutsu users. Neji had grudging admitted that Peter's skills were interesting as they were a mix of the hard and soft styles that he and Lee used. The Jonnin were pleased with the progress that the group was making as most random pairings like this Shinobi rarely got the chance to do any cross training before they were sent out unless they had been teamed up before. It was a Shinobi's duty to work with their fellow ninja and get the mission done. It was one of the reasons that ninja often worked amongst the same group or cell for a majority of their missions. Ninja that were used to training and working together didn't have to worry as much.

Sakura and Tenten were an adequate pairing both girls seeing what the other had learned since the exams. Sakura's sword skills had been largly unknown by Tenten who had to admit that while the girl wasn't at her level she was closing the distance between them a lot faster than she thought she would. As for Tenten. The weapons mistress had learned her lesson from the Chunnin Exams and no longer relied solely on throwing weapons having included a bo staff and a few other weapons to make her a more versatile fighter. Since the exams, she had run across a ninja that used long rang Jutsu that had canceled out her weapons effectivness. Since then she had taken to learning more melee style combat and giving herself more weapons than relying on just the throwing weapons she normally relied on.

By the end of the day things were looking up for the team. One of the training exercises had gotten rather rough when Naruto and Neji had gone against each other. The pair of boys had rather differing points of view and had been intent on trying to prove which of them was right. The fight had gotten rather dangerous, but Naruto had agreed not to use his Rasengen. Peter was somewhat intrigued to see that the Rotation was somewhat similar to the Rasengen. The fight had raged from one side of the training field to the other. One minute Naruto looked like he was winning, then Neji would begin winning with an almost casual move that would set the blonde on the defensive. Neji even managed to close off all of Naruto's chakra coils. Somehow the blonde was able to overcome the Hyuga specialty much to the shock and surprise of every one of them. In the end, Naruto had pulled a surprise win out by coming at Neji from under the ground and cold cocking the boy.

"You've all done well in your training today." Guy assured the group. "Come tomorrow when we must part ways for our individual missions we shall set forth with the Flames of Youth to strengthen us all." He assured them all.

"That we shall Guy-Sensei." Lee cheered in agreement. "I can already feel my flames of youth strengthening even as we stand here."

"Do the two of them have any sort of volume control?" Peter questioned the calmer and more collected members of the team.

"Afraid not." Tenenten returned somewhat dejectedly.

"Yes, I fear that they have both lost the ability of discretion sometimes." Neji agreed from where he was sitting.

Peter nodded he then looked at a recovering Naruto. "Hey Naruto, you still got any chakra left?"

"You know I do." Naruto returned to his friend confidently.

"Good." Peter returned, he then looked at their Squad Leader. "Kakashi-Sensei, can you create two earth walls at the same time?"

"Of course." Kakashi admitted, curious as to what his student had planned now. He knew whenever they got that look in their eyes though it was either interesting or a lot of fun for Team 7.

"Good, because Naruto and I have to figure out which of us has the more dangerous attack. His Rasengen or my Chidori." Peter explained to the Jonnin.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement with the request. Very well if the rest of you will head for the trees we'll do this before we call it a day. He remembered when he and Obito used to have similar contests of power between themselves. It had started with Obito using the Fireball jutsu and Kakashi his sword. That had been before the chidori and everything else.

"I still have training with my team to attend." Sasuke returned coolly, as he turned and blurred away leaving only the Jonnin and their teams.

"So much for learning about your comrades." A disappointed Kakashi noted with a shake of his head. No one seemed overly saddened on seeing the boy depart except for Sakura. The depressed girl was soon caught up in the excitement of the test that her Team was conducting though. "Alright then, let's get started. The Jonnin suggested as he caused a giant wall to rise from the ground. "Whoever is going first had better go."

"Right, here I go." Naruto hollered as he formed a shadow clone which quickly began working alongside of him to compress the power of the jutsu. He then charged at the wall. "Rasengen!" He cried out, slamming the ball of chakra into the barrier. The wall held up against the assault for a moment before the orb of chakra dug through the wall and blew out the other end scattering dirt and dust all over the place.

"Well done Naruto." Kakashi congratulated his student.

"Extraordinary." Neji breathed out. "That attack is so amazing. It shares several similarities with my rotation. At least in appearances." He noted, as he looked the damage that had been wrought. "In fact, it was as if the two are almost the same. The only difference would be that instead of the compressed power that the Rasengen had the Rotation has an outer shell of chakra where one expelled the chakra outward. It would be an interesting test to see which would be the more powerful weapon."

"The Rasengen?" Guy mumbled in shock. "Isn't that the Fourth's Jutsu though?" The Jonnin questioned the silver haired man curiously.

"Indeed it is." Kakashi agreed. "Jiryaya decided that Naruto would be a worthy heir for the knowledge."

"Alright, now its my turn." Peter hollered as he leaped down. Kakashi nodded as he formed a new wall for his student to attack. Peter went through the hand signs and then a ball of electrical energy formed in his hand. "Let's see what happens when I do it." He rushed forward at a speed that was far beyond what the average ninja could manage. His arm connected with the wall. "Chidori!" He called. his lighting attack piercing through the wall and then his arm slammed through the wall.

"Wow. Tenten finally spoke as she leaped down to examine the damage that Peter had put into the strike.

"Impressive." Guy admitted.

"It should be, it combines my Chidori with your insane strength." Kakashi explained to his self proclaimed rival. "The raw power he puts into it makes it one of the more dangerous methods."

"So who's Jutsu is more destructive?" Sakura asked curiously, as she looked between the two walls unable to tell much difference in the amount of damage.

"Yes, that is indeed something that I would like to know as well." Lee agreed enthusiastically. The spandex clad boy had spent most of the time rushing back and forth between the two walls examining the destruction intently, so had been uninvolved in the conversation.

"Each attack is deadly." Kakashi explained to his students carefully wanting them to understand the power that they had. As Peter's Ninja said, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. "The Rasengen was designed as an attack to cause large amounts of damage in a single area while the Chidori is a piercing attack. Because of the raw energy that the Rasengen is though, it actually creates more damage on the way out."

Peter nodded his acceptance of that. Naruto on the other hand was cheering excitedly over the fact that he had managed to outdo his friend.

"Don't feel bad." Kakashi told his student. "You are still faster and physically stronger than Naruto. He can just be everywhere at once and give a rather harsh attack. Skill wise you are still slightly ahead of him, even if he does have more destructive power. Besides, either one of those would be a kill shot unless someone was wearing heavy armor or managed to put some sort of barrier between you and thee target. Only powerful shinobi would be able to survive getting hit by those attacks." The boys nodded their acceptance that each of them had strengths to counter the other. "I will see you all later as I have to get an earlier start." Kakashi told the group before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The others nodded as they all broke apart each planning on heading back to their homes.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have been on the team." Peter grumbled, as they walked. "I mean I could easily have taken Sasgay's spot on the team."

"Lady Hokage must of had a reason for assigning the team the way that she did. Its her job to find the right balance of ninja when putting together teams." Sakura defended the Sannin. "I know I wouldn't have minded being on a team like that and you don't hear me complaining though do you?"

"Doesn't mean I can't be annoyed." Peter returned angrily. "If its about speed I'm just as fast if not faster than the Duck butt."

"You have your orders though." Haku reminded the masked boy. "You need to go and let the medics try and understand what gives you your power. Imagine if we could figure a way to give other some of your abilities? Ninja like Lee would no longer be looked down upon for their lack of chakra."

"So says the guy who gets to go on the mission." Peter grumbled back at his friend.

Who knows what kind of missions they'll have me on though. Sakura muttered as she wondered what they might make her do.

Yeah maybe they'll make you chase Torah again to test your ability to work together." Peter teased.

Sakura faltered slightly but kept on walking. "You don't think that they would really do that do you?" She worriedly questioned her teammates. The thought of having to chase after the fuzz ball again was not one that Sakura was enjoying at the moment.

Peter snickered while Naruto tried to comfort his friend. No way Sakura Chan there's no way that they would give you that kind of mission. HE reassured her while flashing her a smile. I'm sure that you'll get a real important mission while we're off doing who knows what in the Land of Tea. Sakura smiled her appreciation at the words of the blonde.

* * *

><p>The next day Team-Guy and Team 7 went to see the ninja off. Kakashi had left sometime in the night when no one would notice him leaving. Once they were gone Peter headed for the hospital while Sakura left with Team Guy on whatever mission it was that they had been assigned. Sakura had looked somewhat nervous on the way that Guy and Lee got so excited, but she squared her shoulders and quickly joined with the team of older Gennin. Peter took one more longing look toward the team of speedsters before he took off for the hospital.<p>

Once there, he reported to the medical facility and the Medical Ninja that were waiting for him. He was then put through a series of tests. Lady Tsunade started off by applying a five element chakra seal to prevent any accidental use of chakra. He was then put through his paces over the next several days. Strength, speed, agility, healing, intelligence, durability, wall crawling, webbing, his spider sense. Everything and anything that the Fifth Hokage could think of was tested above and beyond what he normally had to do. Peter's powers it seemed were growing beyond what they had been. His strength was closing in on 4 1/2 ton range which was nearly equal to that of many of the members of the Akimichi clan when they were in their mid to late teens when they used the expansion jutsu. The fact that he was approaching their level at his age was amazing. By the time he reached his own late teens, there was no telling where he would be on the strength scale.

Peter sighed as he tiredly let himself fall onto a bed. They were currently giving him a break while they were going over all of the data that they had been accumulating. He had been poked and prodded more times than he really liked, and in places he'd rather not talk about. He was beginning to feel like a pincushion thanks to all of the minor holes that he had. Well he would be if it wasn't for his healing that is. Part of the problem though was that he was bored with waiting around for the next round of tests or they needed skin, blood, hair, or some other type of piece of him. He looked around the room hoping to find something that he could be doing to pass the time. Seeing that the examination room had several types of monitors, he grinned mischievously before he reached into one of his pouches and drew out a small tool kit. It was a small roll with a variety of screwdrivers, pliers, wrenches, and a few other odds and ends. After the whole disaster that was the Land of Snow, he had wanted a few tools that he could use if he ever needed them again. Had he been carrying this he could have gotten the chakra blockers off of him and Naruto without anywhere near the risk. If it hadn't been for their healing factors, they could have both ended up dead. Setting to work he began examining how the various bits and pieces of equipment worked as they were hooked up to some of the computers. He chuckled a bit as he began making some of the machines mimic some of the tunes that he was familiar with.

Tsunade scowled as she looked at the clock, she had sent some medics out to retrieve Peter nearly an hour ago and they still had yet to bring him in. They needed some more samples before they could continue with some of their work. On the outside Peter might appear to be baseline normal person. But once you went deeper, you found so many oddities in him. It was as if his body had been engineered specifically for combat, or something similar. His bones were denser, his skin harder, his brain fired at a level that was faster than any she had seen enhancing his cognitive levels beyond what even most ninja had. What's more, he enjoyed all of these enhancements without the need of chakra. Unlike 90 percent of bloodline and dojutsu users needed to use their particular gifts. A part of her wished that Orochimaru was still around, as he would have been one of the few people that would have appreciated all of the discoveries that she was finding with studying the Gennin. If only her old teammate could have been trusted. She was sure that he would have been able to give her some interesting insights and theories that would have made things all the more interesting. Of course, he probably would have had Peter strapped to a table by now and had sliced and diced him in so many ways that he would have been lucky to be able to breathe on his own.

What was truly amazing about his abilities though, was that the boy had yet to enter into puberty. While he could now match some members of the Akimichi Clan as he was now, when he reached his teens he would probably be nearing or even surpassing her level of strength and when he reached his mid twenties he would probably be a match for the fourth Raikage who was also known for his sheer speed and strength. It was debatable as to whether she or the Raikage were physically stronger. Besides unless they went to war it was an academic question as they weren't likely to fight.* And that was before one added in his chakra, which was higher than most ninja his age. Peter would likely be considered a match for most ninja once he got older, and might even be considered as being one of the Jinchūriki. She had actually looked all over his body for any type of containment seal that might have shown him as being a container for a Bijuu. It was one of the most definable part of the Jinchūriki was that they had a seal placed on them somewhere. She had actually thought for a while that the boy might be one. Instead it looked like Peter would be joining the small handful of ninja that were considered 0 tail Jinchūriki.

Getting annoyed with her musings while waiting, she rose to her feet to see if she could find out what was keeping the medics from bringing her the samples she asked for. Stomping into the hallway, she left the labs and entered another hallway where many of the long term examination rooms were located. She noticed a crowd around the room that Peter was supposed to be in and forced her way through. "What is going on here?" She demanded of the crowd. Her honey brown eyes scanned the room. seeing her medics examining some sort of readout on one of the computers. "I thought I told you to bring me some more samples, not start running tests on your own." She growled, as her eyes locked in on the wayward medics.

"But Lady Tsunade, you have to see this." One of the medical ninja returned, as he gestured for her to come and sit by him.

Not enjoying being ignored, the woman bent down to see just what it was that had her ninja willing to ignore her. People that ignored her usually had the bad luck to be on the receiving end of one of her more powerful blows. A fact that most people knew and both respected and feared. It helped in making sure that she didn't have to wait overly long for people that thought that they could make her wait if they already knew the consequences that would happen to them. She was somewhat surprised to see that the computer was going through complex calculations and data at nearly twice the speed as all of the other computers normally managed.

"How is this even possible?" She asked, looking toward the ninja who all pointed their fingers towards Peter who was up on the wall over his bed with a mess of wires and a small set of tools. "You did this?" She questioned, waving her hand at the computer that was crunching through the numbers at a rate that was far beyond anything that she had ever heard about.

"Er yeah, it wasn't all that hard to do once I got started." Peter admitted. "It just needed some work to increase its processing and memory." Peter explained to her.

Tsunade nodded as she listened to the boy begin to prattle on about all of the things that he had done to the machines. She noticed that Shizune was off to the side making notes about everything he mentioned. The lost look on her face though also let her know that the dark haired ninja had no idea what she was writing down but was hoping that someone could put it to use somehow. She had seen the look enough times over the years to recognize it. "Enough." She ordered waving him off, silencing him before he gave them all a headache with his techno babble that no one could understand. She turned to one of the lead orderlies. "The basement, I believe it's been cleared of most things correct?" She questioned them.

"Yes Lady Hokage we've converted part of it into a testing area for chakra emission." The figure returned. "There has been some talk of converting the rest of it into a filing space though." They informed the Hokage.

"Begin gathering all of the computers and take them down to the basement." Tsunade ordered. She then turned to look at Peter. "Seeing as you're the only one capable of making these improvements to the computers I'm going to classify this as a B class mission for now. Your duty when you are not resting or being tested is to improve the equipment around here. I'll have you start with the Hokage Office and Hospital equipment after that you'll move on to the Torture and Interrogation Force equipment. After you are done with those computers we'll see what machines I need you to upgrade after that." She decided.

Peter nodded at her in understanding as he considered what his newest mission was going to be. It sure beat chasing cats or sorting vegetable gardens and it was a lot better than escorting tired old drunks back home. "I'm going to need better tools than these then." He explained to the Fifth Hokage, as he held his small tool pouch out. For one or two jobs this might have worked while I was waiting around but if I'm to do this seriously then I need serious tools and equipment.

Tsunade nodded her head in acceptance of the request. "Inform the Nara Labs of whatever tools you'll need. If anyone will have the things you need it will be them." She assured the boy.

"As long as no one expects me to move to the Village Hidden in the Apple sure." Peter returned wryly. The others merely stared at him in confusion wondering what that might be about. Peter scowled, as the comment obviously meant something to his old life.

"Good I'll have a mission scroll prepared for you later today." Tsunade returned to him. The woman was doing her best to ignore the frustration that the boy had over his latest slip of the tongue. "Once you have all of the things you need you should get started. When can you start?"

"I'll begin tomorrow Lady Hokage, that way we have the time to prepare a work area and acquire the needed tools."

"Good. Now as to why I'm here. I need some more of your blood." The Fifth ordered as she held a vial out to him.

"Right away oh Lady Vampire." Peter returned to her. "You'd think I was a pin cushion with the number of needles that you've been sticking into me." He grumbled as they drew another blood sample out.

"Now the rest of you get to work." Tsunade ordered ignoring the smart mouth of her patient. Her teammates had been just as snippy about being under her care at times. So there was literally nothing that he could say that was likely to phase her. With a super pervert and a soul sucking destroyer as teammates she had likely heard it all.

Peter was relieved now that he was working, it had given him something to do. Several of the Nara Clan members had come to watch him work or even talk about what it was he was doing and why. Many of the Clan realized that they had missed out on a great potential member when the claiming had gone through. For the last two days he had been busy either with tests or with his upgrades. Ibiki had been something of a nuisance, as the security minded Jonnin had insisted on either watching Peter or have someone else watch while Peter worked on the Interrogation and Torture equipment. The fact that none of them could understand just what it was that he was doing didn't seem to deter the man one bit. The stories he collected from the Nara's who had suffered similarly, let him know that it wasn't him personally just that the guy didn't trust anyone. He had found himself with more and more time though, as Lady Tsunade was spending more time examining his blood, or the various scans than in seeing what it was that he could do. This meant that he had more time to either talk shop with the Nara Clan Members, work on the computers, or a combination of the two. He still wasn't being allowed to do any serious training though. He was distracted from his thoughts as he saw the vampire herself enter the room. "Lady Hokage." He greeted in mock cheer, bowing his head in greeting.

"Peter." Tsunade returned to the teammate of her favorite ninja. "I have finished with your tests." She informed him. "Five Element Seal." She called out, slamming her hand into his chest canceling the chakra barrier. Peter grimaced a bit as he rubbed his chest. The smirk the woman had, let him know that she enjoyed the pain that her patient was going through. "I want you to report back to your bed now though. I shall be trying to access your memories. Hopefully I can restore them to you." She explained to the boy.

Peter nodded and quickly headed up to his hospital bed. This had been something that they had been working towards since the tests began. Lady Tsunade while testing his body had also been looking into the cause of his memory loss, Since it was not a jutsu that had caused him to lose his memory it had to be something to do with how he came here. It seemed that she was now confident enough in what she had learned though that she believed that she could finally reverse the process. A while later Tsunade entered the room with Shizune who was carrying several files in her arms. Sakura and Team Guy were also there having returned from their own mission that morning. Without Team 7 being there, Tenten and Guy had showed up for moral support. Neji had offered him some encouraging words but had left quickly after. Now all that remained was to see if the plan that the woman had could work.

"Alright Peter, according to these scans of your brain I think that we're ready." Tsunade told him. "Lie down and try to relax." She ordered.

Peter nodded as he complied with the order. "You three can wait outside." The Hokage informed the other team. "I won't chance having interruptions during this procedure." Sakura looked like she wanted to argue, but a blast of KI from the Hokage sent her scurrying from the room. Tsundae then turned around towards her patient and placed a glowing hand on Peter's brow. In effect this procedure was similar to the one that she had performed on Kakashi when she was healing him from the effects of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Instead of drawing Peter out of his mind though, she had to pull him in and then she had to open the neural pathways that had been closed off. The procedure was dangerous, and if done incorrectly could have both of them trapped within the mind of Peter.

Shizune watched nervously as the procedure was started. Tsunade had used this method to retrieve information, pull patients out of a coma, and even to help patients remember things. She had never tried it on someone who had been without their memories for so long though. There were risks in performing the technique on someone who had been without their memories for a long time. Tsunade had once healed someone that had been in a coma for two years and had healed someone stuck in a powerful Genjutsu after six months, but she had never attempted a procedure like this on someone that had been going without these memories for so long and they were locked away naturally. In fact. that might be in their favor though as if they had been blocked by chakra the chance of successful retrieval was next to nonexistent after all this time. All they could do now though was wait and see what their chances were.

Peter groaned as he came to judging by the clock several hours had passed. He looked over to see that Lady Hokage was leaning against the doorway. "Rest for now." She ordered the Shinobi. "In time we'll know whether or not our efforts to heal you have paid off. For now just rest. Your dreams will probably tell you far more than anything else on how much you have healed. After all of the years of repression, I imagine that they are rather vivid tonight. I will have a Yamanaka healer on standby should you need their help and Inoichi will be on standby in case you need help waking up."

"Can I at least see my friends?" Peter asked hopefully. If his memories changed him he wanted to remember who they all were. It made him really wish that Naruto, Haku, and Kakashi-Sensei could be here.

Tsunade nodded her head at Shizune who opened the door where Sakura, Team Guy, Lord Shibi, and the Konohamaru Corps were all waiting to find out the fate of their friend and Clan Member. "10 minutes." She ordered before slumping off. Peter was pretty sure that he heard Konohamaru call her an old drunk behind her back.

"So how did it go?" Sakura asked him cautiously.

"We're not sure yet. Lady Tsunade told me that we'll have a better idea of what I may or may not know after I've had rest." Peter explained to the girl. She says if it worked though that a lot of repressed memories may come back to me in my dreams. She seems to think it'll be bad though since she has a Yamanaka on standby."

"Well as Lee's future arch rival I'm sure that you'll be able to withstand this challenge and come out all the stronger for it." Guy assured the boy, flashing him a bright smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that your kind of creepy when you do that?" Peter questioned the Jonnin curiously. Guy squawked indignantly at that while the girls snickered and even Neji smirked in amusement at his Sensei's expense.

"Get better soon I want to fight you." Tenten ordered.

"Yes ma'm." Peter returned to the weapons user with a mock salute. "I don't know how I can refuse an offer like that." Tenten blushed slightly, as one of the nurses came in and ushered them out of the room leaving Shibi as the only one left in the room.

Shibi studied the boy for a moment as if lost in thought. "You may not be of my Clan by blood, but you are a protectorate. You have proven yourself time and again to be a worthy student and member of the Aburame Clan. I do not know what the return of your memories will bring young one. It could mean a change in you, it could mean that you find yourself somehow on the other side of the field of battle than your comrades. I do not know what it is that will happen. I hope that nothing changes, but we both know that things will change it is the nature of what you are doing here this day. While you may change know that you're time with us has been an honor. I also hope that we still have some time yet. I ask you to remember the ones that have been here with you during this time that you had no knowledge as to who you were. Remember your team and your clan."

"Hai." Peter returned bowing his head to the man. "I hope I don't end up on the other side though."

Shibi nodded his head approvingly as he adjusted his sunglasses as he looked the boy up and down in pride. Peter had more than earned his place amongst the Clan. While he may change and even start his own Clan someday as many hoped, at heart he would always be one of the Aburame Clan. For like the bugs that always knew how to find their way back, so to would Peter should he find himself in need. "I to hope that we do not battle." Shibi assured the boy. If it happens though we shall do our best to make it quick."

"Thank you." The Clan leader then slipped out of the room leaving his ward to rest. A relieved Peter laid down and closed his eyes. Once he was on the other side of the door Shibi watched calmly as several ninja finished prepared sealing slips. He stepped forward as the papers were attached to the door and channeled chakra into the door sealing it. With no windows or other ways in or out. If the ward of the Aburame clan chose to betray their trust after they had returned his memory to him then the Leaf would be ready. The boy should be glad that he was not going to be drugged and chained to the bed as Ibiki had suggested. There was still a danger, but it was nowhere near as bad as it could be. He nodded to the ANBU Black ops Team that were preparing themselves by going over the records and files on Peter.


	49. Promotions

As usual I own nothing in the way to rights of these characters I'm playing with. Sorry for the wait folks I got busy with other stuff and the Muse wasn't being overly helpful in this chapter either.  
><p>

* * *

>Peter dreamed, and as he dreamed the barriers that had been holding memories back released and he remembered the memories of a life full of adventure love and death. He remembered how he got his powers due to an experiment and a twist of fate. He remembered Uncle Ben, Aunt May Gwen, Captain Stacy, and so many more. He remembered bits and pieces of the life of the Amazing and Spectacular Spider-Man. A person that lived in a world so far beyond the one that he lived in. The very Gods themselves walked amongst the people from his old life it seemed. It was a world that had as many marvelous things as it did dangers. Weapons and powers that didn't even rely on the power of chakra. Science and magic for the most part taking up the duties that chakra did. Bits and pieces of it were all coming back to him names faces dates. Despite that though there were still bits and pieces missing. He didn't know how he knew he just knew that he was forgetting things for some reason or other. It was as if the memories themselves were garbled. He recalled some fights but then some of the memories and fights were incomplete. He knew who many of the beings were, but he couldn't hear what their voices sounded like even as he thought back to a person or thing. He also was finding that while he may be remembering who and what he may have been the emotions that went with the memories for the most part didn't seem to be there. Scattered memories that didn't tell the whole story. A story that he really wished that he knew more of.<p>When he was woken up the various medics had checked him out and had then quizzed him. Once he was deemed safe, Tsunade had come to check him over. The Fifth had confirmed all of their reports while watching the ninja before her. "Here." She finally decided as she tossed Peter his file. "You think that's right?"<p>

Peter caught the file, and his eyes began expertly skimming it. Frowning a bit at a few spots, but seeming to make a quick adjustment as he translated some of what he was reading.

"So you can read medical reports now?" Tsundae questioned with interest, as she watched the boy do more than a basic ninja did when they were presented with medical records. A ninja like Kakashi usually focused on the stats, and merely checked to see if the vital numbers were around what they had been told they were supposed to be. A real medic ninja though knew what each of those numbers meant, and she could see it in the way that Peter's eyes had roamed over the numbers. He knew what they meant and what was more the numbers weren't what he had been expecting.

"Yes Lady Hokage," Peter returned to her. "I have skills in various medical fields, though I'm best with biochemistry." He admitted to her.

"Biochemistry?" Tsundae questioned with interest, as she was not familiar with the term that he had just used.

"A study of how chemicals and the body react." Peter explained. "I'm also pretty good in just about every basic form of science as well." He admitted, as he thought of some of the things that he could now remember. "It does explain how I was able to mentally disassemble a lot of the technology in our last mission." He mused to himself. "However, despite all that I don't have any training in medical jutsu." He explained to the blonde woman.

"I see." Tsundae noted, it sounded similar to a poisoner to her. "We still need to have a Yamanaka walk your mind and see if you are loyal." She reminded him.

"Of course Lady Hokage." Peter agreed.

"Then after that you will be expected to write a report on wherever it is that you came from." She added in, smirking as she saw him pale at thought. It was always fun to pass the misery of paperwork around to others. The only way to make to better was getting someone to do her paperwork. Which now that she thought about it she had a large pile of paperwork that she was going to have to get around to doing sooner or later. She grimaced slightly at the thought of the work she had been putting off while she examined the mystery that Peter represented. Even Shizune had been willing to give her some time while she worked on this "You appear to know who you are and who I am. I just have to ask you one question. Who are you?"

"Who am I? You sure you really want to know?" Peter questioned her. "My story is not for the faint of heart." He assured her. "Who am I? I'm Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?" Tsunade repeated.

"Yeah, the Amazing Spider-Man." Peter returned in amusement. "Let me tell you the story of a teenage hero who rose from the streets of despair and became one of its most incredible defenders. Which begs to question how it is that I showed up in this world a lot younger than I remember being."

The Hokage held a hand up stopping him from starting his tale. "You can do that for the Yamanaka specialist." Tsunade returned to him grinning slightly at the antics that the boy was giving. "Something tells me you are going to be filling his head with a number of tales.

Peter chuckled a bit at that. "You have no idea." He promised her. "I've got a whale of a tale for you and anyone else that's interested in listening."

"Are you still loyal though?" Tsunade asked curiously. She really hoped so the time it would take to retrain a ninja to his level was long. One had to teach physical education, chakra, hand seals, history, and that didn't include the things that he had learned while under the tutelage of Kakashi.

"Are you asking am I going to betray the village to where it is that I come from?" Peter asked carefully. Tsunade nodded her head in the affirmative. "Then no, I'm not planning on it at least I'm not thinking about planning on it I'm pretty sure."

"Good enough." Tsunade declared as she rose to her feet.

"Awe c'mon, how did you know whether or not I was telling the truth?" Peter questioned curiously. "I mean there has to be more to it than that."

"I'm a medical ninja, I was able to scan your body and check for any changes in your body." Tsunade explained to the boy with a smirk.

Peter nodded in understanding, this sounded rather disturbingly familiar. He thought back to a man in a yellow and black uniform. "Just like Daredevil." He muttered, he frowned as he saw the same man only he was older and dressed in a red uniform. At least it didn't look like a color blind person had put it together anymore. Heck the yellow getup was just as bad as Naruto's target practice colored jumpsuit. Naruto really should be commended for his ability to manage to hide when wearing thing.

"Daredevil?"

"A guy who has super senses that make him at least a match for the Byakugan for their ability to detect things." Peter explained to her.

Tsunade nodded at this, it sounded as if young Peter had a number of interesting things to tell them.

The Hokage got up and left, and once Peter was sure that he was alone. He deflated slightly, while everything he had told Lady Tsundae was truthful there were things that he was going to have to decide about. The biggest one being that Spider-Man didn't kill. Yet as a ninja he had already been forced to kill several times in combat. He wasn't sure where the two thoughts and philosophies could mingle. As a ninja he was supposed to take lives from time to time it was the rare ninja that went their lives without killing. Kakashi-Sensei was a good man one of the best yet he had killed several times. He was considered to be one of the best of the Shinobi in the village and considered to be a potential canidate for most powerful ninja after the Hokage and a few other ninja. Peter sighed as he looked at his hands. He wasn't the same hero that he had once been. Spider-Man was a hero and a vigilante, but one of the things he had sworn never to do was to take another life. As a Ninja if the Leaf he had left that oath behind. However despite all that he now knew he wasn't sure he had done wrong. He had sworn an oath as a ninja though. He was more like some of the heroes and vigilantes that he had always despised. People like the Punisher killed he didn't. A part of him wished he knew someone that could explain it all to him tell him which path it was that he needed to follow.

Peter looked up as a Yamanaka entered the room. If you are well we will take you to the Torture and Interrogation center to begin your debriefing.

Peter nodded as he reached for his clothes. He saw that he had all of his equipment and weapons as well. It seemed as if for the moment they were willing to believe in what he had to say about his loyalties. As long as they didn't try and pull a Jameson on him he would be okay. He really hoped that they didn't do anything like that though, because he really didn't want to deal with some of the things that Jameson had put him through again. What came next was a series of questions as the interrogators began asking him about his life and memories. It turned out that while Peter had memories of another life he didn't remember what it all meant.

The knowledge that the boy before them was actually at least 17 and likely older if his memories were anything to go by was interesting. It was as if he had the memories and experience to more than make up for many things it also explained the level of skill that he often showed in the use of his bloodline. There were still people and places that he didn't recognize in his memories though. People that he was sure were important to him. He only hoped that he would be able to learn more as time went by and he was able to gain more of his memories. Who knows, more treatments could free up more of his mind and allow him to remember more. Although if Lady Tsunadae's appearances were anything to go by, then it might be a while before she was ready to try again as the method had seemed to take a lot of her chakra. Not exactly something that could be done a lot of times. Considering the procedure had given him memories of the average ninja's lifespan was useful. Considering what he fought it seemed that it wouldn't be surprising if he only lived the same age as a ninja.

Despite having his memories back though it did add more questions. The top of those being was how the heck did he have biological webbing? He couldn't even think of a time that he had ever had something like that. The nicknames that he had given most of the others made sense now at least. They were nicknames or abbreviations of the names of people that he already knew or had known. Part of that was kind of confusing. If he knew how he got here and how it happened it might be less confusing, but for the time being he was going to have to figure things out on his own though.

"A difficult decision now awaits you Gennin." Ibiki stated, as he sat across the table from the boy that was before him.

Peter nodded his head in agreement with what the heavily scarred Jonnin was telling him. The rules of Spider-Man and his world and the rules of the shinobi and this world had certain differences in them. Here the balance is different the rules are different. killing is a part of the way this world works. In his old world he would have just thrown his opponents in prison.

"The question is where do the rules change. Are you the shinobi or the hero?" Ibiki asked him, as he looked at him curiously waiting to see just how it was that he would answer. The man laced his fingers and stared intently at the boy before him. Peter felt sweat dripping into his face, and he realized that this was a major question and how he answered it was going to be one of the major things that they considered when it came to allowing him back on the team.

Ibiki nodded as he watched the boy with interest. This was one of the things that he was skilled at. He was going to slice through all of the mental defenses that the boy had, and he was going to force him to think through things. It was why he had insisted on briefing the boy before he had talked with any of his friends or clan members. He wanted to make sure that he got a full idea of just what it was that the boy would do when the time came.

"How should I know?" Peter angrily demanded of the Special Jonnin slamming his fist through the cheap table that was between them. Ibiki merely raised an eyebrow at the display of strength, but allowed the boy to continue. "I'm trained to put an enemy down as quickly as possible I also have all sorts of memories in dealing with beings that have to be stopped. I remember fighting people that are easily as strong if not stronger than some of the strongest shinobi." Peter glared at him. "I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I Peter Parker the vigilante known as Spider-Man or am I Peter Parker of the Aburame Clan student of Kakashi Hatake and member of Konoha Squad 7?"

Ibiki looked the boy over with interest. The boy had potential, and was on an edge that many ninja had found themselves on in the past. Most were much older before they began questioning their places and it was usually after a rather devastating mission that usually ended with a majority of a team dead or something similar. It seemed that having parts of his memory back was a two edged blade that would now come back to haunt him. He was as confused as any of the ninja he had seen. Only time would tell if he was going to be able to continue as an effective ninja. Fortunately for him he had a few ways of persuading the boy before him that the way of the ninja was the one that he wanted. "I have something that may help you make up your mind." He informed the boy.

"Yeah what might that be?" Peter questioned suspiciously.

In response Ibiki pushed an open folder towards the boy. Peter looked down at it. Lying where he could see it was the Team 7 team photo. "That's one of the reasons that you fight is it not?" He questioned the boy curiously as he watched the boy. "With Great Power Comes Great responsibility that is your Nindo is it not? You now have more power, but can you act with the responsibly that this power gives you?" He challenged the Gennin before him.

Peter scowled at the man that was challenging him in his Nindo. The fact that he now knew where it came from made all the more insulting. "I've never backed down from what my responsibilities to my powers mean." He spat back at the man angrily.

"Really? Because it's starting to seem that way with the way, you're trying to decide if you can be a proper Shinobi anymore." Ibiki returned coldly. "Are you still able to do your Nindo?"

"Try me." Peter returned in a strong voice.

"Show me. Ibiki returned as two figures in black dropped to the ground with drawn swords. Peter pushed his chair back and rolled under the twin swings. He then came up in a headstand and performed a spinning splitkick knocking the two figures into opposite walls. He flipped back up and fired webbing at the pair. One raised their sword only for their blade to become entangled in the webbing, while the other used a substitution with a chair. Peter raised his arm and caught an incoming sword on his bracer and punched the ninja hard enough to send them sailing across the room. The other ninja had tossed their webbed up sword to the side and drawn a pair of kunai and began moving in twirling the blades expertly. Peter flipped over a lunge and came up behind them and drew his own kunai and slammed into the back of the figure without even thinking about it. The two figures wavered for a moment before falling apart into piles of dirt.

"A mud clone?" He asked in surprise.

"Well done." Ibiki congratulated calmly, not having even moved from his seat during the entire fight. "It seems that there is still a part of you capable of performing your duties it seems. It was a layered genjutsu and clone attack by the way." He added as he finally rose to his feet. "That Spider Sense of yours does make some of these tests more difficult to set up." He noted in an amused tone.

"So first you throw me through your head games and then you attack me with a couple of clones that are protected by the? Peter asked him in disbelief.

Ibiki smirked at him. "You weren't even cut, so I don't know what's got you so upset."

"So says the guy that likes to jerk me around." Peter grumbled. "Now what, you got a marathon?"

"Now you go and check on your team, Uzumaki and Yuki returned the other day. They should be at the hospital with the rest of the team. It turned out to be a bit more than they were expecting. That's what happens when we allow Lady Tsunade to bet on a mission though. She may have won, but we nearly lost an entire team at the same time. The interrogation expert grumbled to the final member of the team. On the plus side there was some recovery items that went alright and Lady Tsundae has secured business between the Leaf and the Land of Tea's more influential. At least until the next race happens. He added with an indifferent shrug. "Now get out of here, you'll have plenty of time to worry about those sorts of things during all of those reports that you're going to writing."

Peter nodded and took off. Once he got out he headed for the hospital, where Team Speed was currently recovering from their mission. Sasuke was the only that had been seriously injured. The others had been roughed up, but were alright for the most part.

"See, this is why you should have let me come with you." Peter noted from where he was leaning against the doorway where they were all gathered around the injured Sasuke. "Had I been with you I would have been able to keep you out of trouble." He teased his friend.

"Peter!" Tenten and Sakura called out happily glad to see that the masked ninja was up and about.

That's the name on my ninja ID don't wear it out. Peter grinned as he showed the girls his id. The girls breathed sighs of relief as they realized that this meant that Peter was still a member of the Ninja Core. So what happened to you guys? Peter asked ignoring the curiousn looks that the others were sending him.

An oblivious Naruto and Rock Lee quickly began telling the story of how their mission had gone. It had started with some guy a couple years older than the Rookies insulting all of them at a little food joint. He had then left them with the check for his meal. The boy had then ran off at speeds that were stunning. He had quickly left Sasuke and Naruto behind. Haku had managed to keep up for a little while but had eventually fallen behind. Rock Lee had managed to catch up to the boy but he had been forced to remove his weights. Everyone had been shocked to hear that as they knew just how it was that Lee could go when he was without his weights. It had turned into something of a race for about halfway to the Land of Tea where the two boys raced each other neck and neck. The sneak had finally gotten tired of having Lee keep pace with him though and decided to deal with Lee while he was alone. What had followed was a quick taijutsu match that Lee had easily dominated the other boy. It had been several hour later when the rest of the team had finally caught up with a waiting Lee and a tied up boy.

They had taken the boy with them to meet with the Wasabi family that was their current employer. It had been to the shock and annoyance of all of the Konoha Ninja to learn that their mission was actually to act as the body guard to the boy that had insulted them and then tried to make them pay for his meal. It turned out that the boy was called Idate Wasabi and was the champion runner in the family and was going to be participating in the Annual Race that helped the two main crime families determine who had control of the port and control of the shipping in the area. Why their team was made up of speedsters now made more sense. Naruto was possibly the slowest of them, but he made up for his lack of speed with more endurance and chakra than the others. His previous connection with the Wasabi Family through Tsunade made him a good ambassador for the group as scary as that thought was.

The race consisted of two parts, one would sail to a different part of the land and then run back to the town square. Idate the runner that they were assigned to protect had obviously known more than just running though as he had determined a better port from which to launch himself from and come at a better angle. They had sailed on a ship only to be ambushed by ninja that they all recognized. The rubber suited ninja from the Land of Rain. In the ensuing battle their ship had been destroyed, but Haku had managed to escort Idate to safety while Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee dealt with the group of Rain Gennin. Haku had stale mated himself in a battle with a former Leaf Shinobi by the name of Aoi Rokushō who had defected to the other village. The others noted that their seemed to be a story between the client and the rain ninja, but none of them were saying anything. Even Naruto hadn't let anything slip which was surprising.

While this was going on the Konoha Ninja engaged the other Gennin under water where Naruto and Lee created twin whirlpools that dealt with the group. what had followed was a game of cat and mouse where Idate and his escort tried to keep ahead of a much stronger opponent. Thanks to a poison that the Jonnin had used the group hadn't been at one hundred percent and even Naruto's healing abilities had been pushed to keep up with the poison. In the end they had ended up facing off against Aoi on a bridge while wielding the legendary Blade of the Thunder Spirit. The weapon of the second Hokage. The Jonnin managed to beat Haku, Lee, and Saskue before Naruto got in a lucky hit with his rasengen that had shattered the weapon. The rest of the race had been simple with Lee and Naruto acting as guards for Idate while Haku and Sasuke had been forced to remain behind due to their injuries. Idate won and then Lee had passed out from his own wounds. That was how Team Speed's mission had gone from a C Rank escort Mission to an A Rank Escort and Retrieval. Evidently even though it was broken the sword was still valuable to a number of people of the village.

"And that's how our mission went, how about you guys?" Naruto questioned curiously looking the group over. "Have you guys had any interesting missions while we were gone?"

"I got some of my memory back." Peter returned with a grin. "It's still sketchy, but I remember more of my life than I did before."

"Really? Alright." Naruto cried high fiving his friend. That's great news. Anything cool that you can tell us?" Naruto questioned with interest, as he looked at his friend eagerly. The blonde was excited for his friend, and he was also relieved that he was still acting like the Peter that he had known for so many years. His biggest fear was that Peter would regain his memory and start treating him like an outcast just like the rest of the village had for so long. He really wasn't sure if he would survive something like that. Losing one of his special people would probably be more than he wanted to lose. There was no telling what lengths that he would probably have gone to keep his friendship alive if that had happened.

"I'm not from this world." Peter returned to the group. "Turns out that I'm from an alternate Earth." He explained, watching several eyes widen in shock at this bit of information. Sure there had been some guesses and theories about his origins, but this was the first time that they had ever gotten confirmation on this.

Sasuke snorted at this. "Do you honestly expect us to believe that you come from another world?" The Uchiha demanded of the masked ninja.

"Watch it." Peter returned. "Hospital bed or not I'll still drop you off the top of this building maybe the shock of it will loosen that overgrown stick from your ass." He threatened the Uchiha. "I mean its not like it can get wedged any farther up there now is it?" He questioned the boy innocently. Sasuke glared back defiantly, but kept his mouth shut.

"So what are the injuries with you guys?"

"Sasuke-Kun and Lee have electrical burns and damage. It will be a few days before they manage to get back up on their feet. As for Haku, he's suffering from several broken ribs and a cut on his side from the Spirit Thunder Blade." Sakura informed the group as she skimmed over the charts that the group had. Naruto and Sasuke-Kun are also suffering from Chakra exhaustion. Naruto is actually doing better than the others though and has been released and allowed to go back to his apartment to rest. She pointed out. "They are all also recovering from the poison that they were hit with earlier."

"Right." Peter nodded in understanding. "I've got a meeting with Lady Tsunade in the morning, so I'm going to try and figure out what to do about all of this, memory stuff later. I figure whatever mission that she has for me will give me time to think this all out." The others nodded, accepting the fact that Peter just didn't want to talk about what was going through his mind.

"I'll walk with you." Naruto offered his friend. Peter nodded as a wincing Haku silently joined the pair.

"Looks like the Amazing Friends are all accounted for." Peter joked. The group then headed out while the others watched them stroll out.

Sakura made as if to follow them, but Sasuke's hand shot out unexpectantly and wrapped around her arm. "Tell me about your team Sakura." Sasuke ordered the pink haired girl. "At times they seem more powerful than they should be. I would know how Naruto managed to beat two different people that I myself was unable to. I would know how it is that he has such power. Power like that is something that I need."

Sakura blushed as she saw the hand where Sasuke was holding onto her. "Well there's not much to tell. Their Peter, Naruto, Haku, and Kakashi-Sensei." She informed him as if that explained everything. "They're either acting like a bunch of screwballs or they're performing high level jutsu."

"Tell me of your Sensei, I noticed from the after action reports he was leading the defense from the Arena." Sasuke questioned her with interest.

"Kakashi-Sensei or Hayate Kakashi also known as Copycat Kakashi, or Sharringan Kakashi the Ninja who's supposed to have copied a 1000 Jutsu."

"Sharringan?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. "Why is your team being trained by a Sharrigan user? What's more, how does he even have a Sharrigan, my entire clan was wiped out. There shouldn't be any one else out there with the Sharrigan." HE explained to her.

"I don't know," Sakura admitted, "Kakashi-Sensei is a very private person, and doesn't tell us about these sorts of things unless we actually need to know and so far we haven't needed to know."

"What about Naruto, how could someone who just scraped by an acceptable passing grade in the academy have so much power?" Sasuke demanded of her.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, then again maybe Naruto is a missing heir to one of the old ninja clans."

"It makes as much sense as anything else." Tenten agreed. "And nobody really knows what Naruto is."

Sakura smirked at the older girl. "Sure we do. Naruto is nothing but trouble." She declared with a knowing grin. Causing Neji to smirk and Tenten to giggle in agreement.

"So, you have no idea just what it is that makes the members of your team so strong then?" Sasuke grumbled, as he tossed the hand to the side and crossed his arms and scowled.

Sakura's shoulders fell down slightly, as she realized that the attention that the boy was giving her was now over. She rubbed her arm and winced at the bruising that was starting to appear. Neji frowned at what he was seeing, but as the girl wasn't saying anything there was nothing he could say. Besides she was a ninja and should be able to take a minor discomfort like that.

"I have to get going to, my mom has some things for me to do." Sakura stammered out. "We'll be back later Sasuke-Kun." She assured the other ninja.

"Whatever." A disgruntled Sasuke returned to her. In his mind he was already trying to figure a way that he could somehow manage to get this Sharrigan Kakashi to allow him on the team. The best way in his mind would be if he were to replace one of the current members. Before this mission he would have thought that Naruto or Sakura would be the easiest to replace. However, after seeing how Naruto had managed to get strong he was no longer sure that he would be so easy to replace. He didn't doubt for a moment that he was stronger than the blonde it would still be more of a challenge than it had been in the old days though. Then again, there was still Sakura that he could try and replace he doubted that he would have a whole lot of trouble with replacing her. He just had to insure that the Ice User didn't take his place instead. This was going to take some planning.

* * *

>Peter sighed as he walked into the Hokage's office the next day. He was slightly surprised to see that all of the Konoha Jonnin that had been involved or had teams in the Chunnin Exam were in the room. He also saw Shikamaru was in the room as well leaning against the wall alongside of his Sensei. The boy's sharp eyes were watching everyone waiting to see what would happen.<p><p>Tsunade looked the group over for a moment. "Peter, Shikamru front and center." She ordered, pointing to the middle of the room. The two Gennin swallowed nervously as they moved to the center of the office. The Hokage waited for a moment and regarded the two young boys for a moment. "Shikamaru Nara of Team 10, and Peter Parker-Aburame of Team 7. Each of you presented yourselves well during the Chunnin Exams. Each of you showed understanding of the required skill set for a Chunnin far above and beyond any of your fellow ninja."

"Shikamaru Nara, Gennin of Asuma Saratobi, you showed an understanding of tactics in combating Temari of the Sand Village you also showed a willingness to put the village before yourself by forfeiting your chance at the exams to preserve your strength for the coming fight. You showed a skill in commanding a ninja team in the way you took command of a group not your own. In fact some of the reports about you from your comrades were less than appealing. Despite that they did paint a good picture of you. Gennin Uzumaki and Haruno both complimented you on your ability to asses a situation and come up with a plan. They also spoke of your willingness to sacrifice yourself for the mission. While you may not be the strongest or the most motivated of your group you have shown yourself as one with the clearest head on their shoulders. For this I present you with the promotion to the Rank of Chunnin."

Shikamru looked a bit uncomfortable as he stepped forward and accepted the jacket from the Hokage.

The blonde woman smiled supportively at the boy before turning to look at the other ninja. "Peter Aburame-Parker Gennin of Hatake Kakashi. You showed an understanding of group tactics and an ability to command a team. A team that happened to contain one of your superiors within your command. The reports fielded by Haku and Shino were quiet interesting. Shino even admitted that he could very well have been classified as a Rogue for abandoning his post and trying to disable the Sand Sibling s on his own. You also displayed a skill with your fights to understand how a ninja worked with their jutsu and managed to disassemble the workings with relative ease. Since then you've shown admirable leadership in acting as a suitable sub-commander in team 7."

Peter nodded as he accepted the jacket. Does it come in blue or red, or maybe with a hoodie version." He joked. The Hokage glared lightly at the boy, but allowed it to pass this time around since it was a promotion for the pair. The Jonnin all applauded the pair of boys that had moved forward in their responsibilities as ninja. Both boys had worked hard to prove themselves. In a group full of geniuses and prodigies it was all the more impressive that they had managed to outperform so many others.

"We should go." Kakashi told his student.

"Yes, before you do though I want to speak with all of you before you leave." Tsundae told the group. "I have some ideas and plans that I want your input on." The group nodded and listened to what the woman was suggesting. There was a bit of input from the Jonnin while the two Chunnin sat and listened with interest as some of the things were explained to them. After another couple of hours in which the boys learned about the planning and distributions of missions. Once that was done, the group dispersed. Peter and Kakashi found themselves amongst the last to leave. He nodded to Shikamaru who still seemed somewhat dazed by everything that he had learned, and the list of responsibilities that he had been given.

"I can't believe that we got all of this." The boy huffed, as he thought of all of the new responsibilities that the two of them had received. "I mean if I had known how troublesome it might have been, I would have tried to make sure that there was no one around watching me when I was doing things."

"Good luck on that one. The reports make you look like a semi competent ninja. Of course, you know there's an obvious reason why she had to go and make us Chunnin of course." Peter declared to him amusedly as he raised a challenging eyebrow at the other boy.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Shikamaru questioned curiously.

"Simple, who else do you know of the Gennin that can manage to control Naruto?" Peter asked them.

"Man, your probably right, what a drag." Shikamaru complained. "I didn't even really want this thing. He complained as he fiddled with the jacket. "Now I've got to be responsible and stuff."

"No, we get to be responsible." Peter returned to him. "Now come on, we're going to have to do a lot of work to get Lady Tsundae's plan up and running."

The two boys spent the next several days preparing for everything that the Hokage had ordered. They even ignored their teams and began planning for everything that they had to do. The Jonnin showed them a few things that they could do in preparation, but determined that the two Chunnin could do the majority of the initial work that they had planned.

The two boys were now waiting for everyone to show up so that they could get started. They had borrowed one of the classrooms from the academy for this meeting. Peter was sticking to the wall with his feet while Shikamaru was sitting in a chair with the legs tilted slightly while his crossed legs. His head was tilted downward as he dozed slightly. Each of the pair was still wearing their normal shinobi clothing, but they were now also wearing their Chunnin flak jackets over their normal wear.

Peter looked up slightly as Team 7 entered the room, as they looked around in surprise. All around the room were all of their companions from the Chunnin Exams. Standing at the front of the room were the Jonnin Sensei's while the two Chunnin hung out by the desk.

"Good, your all here and we can finally start." Shikamaru told the group as he allowed the chair to drop and moved to the front and leaned against the desk. Several people were surprised to see that the two boys were wearing Chunnin flak jacket and were openly staring at the group. "As you may or may not have guessed, our cell has effectively become active." The Nara boy explained in a rather bored tone. "Which means that thanks to our having survived the dangers of the Chunnin Exams, having passed the first two exams, and the way that each of our teams acted during the Sand/Sound Invasion it was deemed that we're all capable of being officially assigned to the Military Ninja Core. At least that's what Lady Hokage has decided anyways. Seems to be something of a drag to me personally."

"What doesn't seem like a drag to you?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Cloud Watching." Shikamaru returned without any hesitation.

"What, but I thought we already were active?" A confused Kiba questioned his former classmate. "What about all the missions that we've been doing? Doesn't that already qualify us as Military Core" Akamaru barked his agreement with his master.

"Yeah I'm with Dog Breath and his undersized partner here." Ino agreed, as she crossed her arms in annoyance at not understanding what was going on. Kiba glared back at the girl while Akamaru growled at them.

"Yeah, well it turns out that Gennin that haven't gone through the test aren't considered combat capable anymore." Shikamaru returned to the others with an uncaring shrug. "Since we all managed it though we're all part of the same cell. Evidently when a majority of us came together during the second exam we impressed a lot of people. The fact that we were able to launch an effective counter response to the attack. Lady Hokage has decided that since so many of us worked well together that we'll all be a cell together, and that Team Guy will be with us as well since they." He explained, nodding toward the older group of Gennin in acknowledgment. "What this means is that while we may all be in Teams that we'll also be mixed and matched as the need comes up. If we need trackers and assault types then we might send Kiba to work with Peter, Naruto, and Sakura." Shikamaru explained to the group.

"Wait, Sakura is considered part of an assault class team?" Ino interrupted in disbelief to her teammate. "But only the strongest of ninja are supposed to be parts of those teams." She complained.

"Yes Ino she is." Shikamaru returned tiredly.

"But how?" The blonde complained in disbelief. "I mean I can understand Naruto and Peter. No one really wants to fight them anymore and they can cause more chaos and destruction than most ninja." She waved at the mentioned ninja almost uncaringly. "It's Sakura though, I used to beat her all the time." The blonde seemed oblivious to the ticking of Sakura's eye as she continued to berate her and her skills.

"God your annoying Ino." Shikamaru noted from his seat tiredly. "She's on the team she is on because she's really that good. You who were rated as the top Kunochi at the academy lost your match in the preliminaries, while Sakura managed to make it all the way to the primaries and might have at least gone farther if not for the interruption from the evasion." He informed her, causing the blonde to blush at the reminder of how easily she had been taken down by Tenten. Her defeat had been so humiliating made all the worse by the fact that Sakura had managed to win her own match. Shikamaru also kept reminding her about the fact making it all the worst. Shikamaru continued on though as if he was unaware of how his teammate was feeling over the stinging reminder of her failure in comparrison to Sakura's success. "I've also seen the recordings of her fights in the forest, the Chunnin Arena, and the village arena. On her own she held off those Sound Ninja till we decided to interfere, she even managed to weaken all of those guys before we got there. She then managed to go head to head with one of those ninja despite them being older and more experienced than any of us. She managed to win her match something you didn't do despite the fact that you had the same amount of time to rest up after the forest. Face it Ino when it comes right down to it guys they're moving us up. The fact we lost so many ninja during the troublesome Sound/Sand Invasion is also part of the reason we're being moved higher up the active list."

"This is indeed a tremendous honor, and shows all of our youth shining through." Lee exclaimed to the group. He then flashed the whole lot of them his nice guy pose complete with a wink and a tooth flashing smile.

Peter rolled his eyes at that. Listening and watching the crazy bowl cut haired boy as he performed before them. "Have you ever thought of trying to do things calmly?"

"And deny everyone the knowledge of who and what we are? Lee questioned shocked at the thought that none of the others could understand just what it was that the power of youth was. Besides one should always bring the Fire of Youth to the fore.

"How many do you think will actually survive to reach our age?" Guy questioned, as he looked around the room at the various ninja gathered in the room. The other Jonnin didn't say anything as they were all lost in memories when they had been assigned into a similar group. Back then though they had been the ones sitting at the desks. Kakashi's old team had been slowly but surely whittled away until he was the only member still left alive. The other Jonnin all had similar stories involving their own teammates. Asuma's Team had fallen in battle against Stone Village Ninja, Kurenai's team gone in a FUBAR mission while she had been assigned her own solo mission, Guy's team had been wiped out while he had been sick. Iruka nodded his head as listened to the Jonnin he had a similar problem. One Teammate dead and the other in prison. Ninja groups of this size rarely lasted all that long, still he had hopes that they might surprise all of them. He wondered if their age would make some of their missions easier or harder on them and what they would be like when they reached the required age. Normally they reassigned Chunnin off of their training teams, but various factors had instead seen to the teams becoming more involved in the life of being ninja.

"Anyways," Shikamaru spoke, "the first thing that we're going to do is that we're going to go over the exams and discuss why people didn't graduate for various reasons. Naruto and Kiba failed because they're to impulsive, Shino because he ignored the needs of the village just so that he could fight the Sand puppet guy he ignored several other attacking ninja just so that he could do that, the list just goes on guys." He explained as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Will Saskue be a part of the team?" Ino asked with interest. Sakura and Ino both looked at the pair of Chunnin hopefully.

"No, its been decided that Saskue and his team will be reinforcing the cell that their Jonnin-Sensei is already a part of." Shikamaru returned ignoring the disappointed looks that the girls were now sporting. "So to start off this cell it's a review of your actions during the exams and then of the Invasion."

"Along with all of this will be the assigning of new duties. Neji, Shino you two will work with me in the tactical division, Peter will command the assault division, Ino is in charge of intelligence gathering, Kiba and Choji are our quartermasters, I may regret this later on but Naruto is in charge of morale."

"What? You think that's really such a good idea?" Ino asked, as she looked at the blonde.

"Think about it Ino, Naruto managed to inspire an entire room that were all on the verge of quitting to take that tenth question. Naruto is many things impulsive and foolish being in the top of them. However Naruto has more heart than any person I know of." Shikamaru admitted to the others. Naruto looked shocked at the complimentary words that the Nara boy had given him. While he was getting more and more recognition and respect for his deeds as a shinobi it was still odd to find out that there were those that noticed what he was doing. What followed next was several hours in which the two Chunnin described the duties that each of them would be responsible and for the things that each of them needed to work on.

After the meeting finally broke up Team 10 and Team 7 went to congratulate their newly promoted members. The girls each admired the new flak jackets that their members were wearing the olive green officer uniforms filled with extra pouches to hold scrolls and mission orders and small plates of armor lined the back as well.

"Yeah, it's not a photographer's vest, but it has almost as many pockets." Peter joked as he adjusted the jacket. "Although I still say that they should have done something about the color."

"Well come on, I want to visit Sasuke-Kun." Sakura told her team. Peter and Haku didn't look very pleased, but Naruto nodded his head happily at the thought of visiting the recovering Uchiha. Fighting alongside of him seemed to have given the blonde a measure of respect for the brooding boy. "I'll catch up with you guys, Shikamaru and I have to file some reports from the meeting before we can get free. Trust me none of you want to be hanging around here while we're doing that." The others nodded their heads in agreement, as they took off to deal with their own business.

It took nearly a half hour for the boys to finish filing all of the work that they had accumulated. Who knew that officially activating a cell would require so much paperwork. The two Chunnin spent another hour doing the paperwork before they were finally freed. Once they were outside, Peter headed for the side of a building and quickly wall crawled up while Shikamaru watched him for a moment before calmly walking down the path. Once Peter was high enough, he began running along the side of the buildings. Technically he figured he could try and webswing, but the buildings of The Leaf were not as tall and they had been designed so that ninja could run along them. As he came near the hospital building he flipped through the air and landed on top of the building. He was somewhat surprised to see Naruto, Saskue, and Sakura were already on the roof. In fact Naruto and Sasuke looked like they were facing off with each other.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" He questioned curiously, as he looked at the pair curiously.

"Sasuke here wants to have a match." Naruto answered with a grin. "I figured if he wants an ass kicking then who am I to argue?"

Sasuke sneered at the blonde, before crossing his arms and regarding the masked figure before him. "What are you wearing?" He demanded, as he noticed the flak jacket the other boy was wearing.

"I know that for the most part rank and what not don't mean a whole lot to you, but I would think that even you would know what a Chunnin flak jacket is. I mean you were the Rookie of the year and all, so I would have thought you would have remembered such things."

"Why would they make you a Chunnin though?" Sasuke demanded in annoyance. "You're hardly the type of person that would inspire faith and leadership."

"Well that's not what the Hokage and a lot of other people think. In fact they thought that I showed great leadership skills. Well, me and Shikamaru that is." He added.

"Please, that shadow user doesn't have the power that being a Chunnin requires." Saskue scoffed back in defiantly.

"I disagree with you on that one. There's more to being a leader than having devastating attacks and whatnot. Having the brains to use power is a heck of a lot more important. Your way is the way of a overpowered thug if you want me to be totally honest."

"Thug?" Sasuke questioned, sounding offended.

"Look, I'm just saying." Peter returned to him with a shrug.

"Whatever." A scowling Sasuke muttered as he turned back toward Naruto. "Come on Uzumaki, you and I, were going to see which of us is really stronger. They may have managed to keep us apart during the Chunnin Exams and that time that they had us training, but this time there's not anyone around to protect you from me. This time its just us and I'm going to see just how strong you truly are."

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?" Sakura questioned as she watched the boys square off against each other.

"Don't worry, I got this one Sakura-Chan." Naruto assured her with a smile. He then tossed her his weapons pouch since Sasuke didn't have one on. The two then began fighting. It wouldn't be right to call what they were doing a spar. Sasuke went in fast and hard with powerful strikes that were supposed to take an opponent out. The first few shots the Uchiha threw sent Naruto tumbling back with a busted lip and Sasuke smirking superiorly at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and moved in again and this time took the fight seriously as he used the lessons that Kakashi-Sensei and Haku had pushed down his throat to meet with the person that he had always judged himself against.

This time Sasuke was sent tumbling back, the boy readjusted his stance and rubbed his chest where Naruto had somehow managed a lucky kick. "Good, now your heads in the game." He said as he moved forward with an overhead punch. Being one of the smallest of their group meant Naruto was used to fighting people that were coming at him with an overhead strike. He lowered himself and the blow brushed the top of his head even as his arm came upward to hit Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke's other hand slapped Naruto's attack to the side even as he sent a kick which did catch Naruto. The blonde moved with the hit performing a spin allowing him to go with a glancing blow to Sasuke Who twisted with the hit to grab Naruto by the arm and toss him to the side. Naruto smiled as he rolled with the throw and came back up lunging at Sasuke.

The two boys spent a few moments exchanging blows, Naruto seeming to get better and stronger the longer the fight went. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to be becoming more and more annoyed the longer the fight went on and his blows were becoming more and more brutal. Neither boy was able to actually land any really damaging blows with simple taijutsu no matter how long they seemed to go at it.

Scowling larger than anyone ever seen him do Sasuke knocked Naruto back a few steps and then back flipped landing on a knee. "It appears that we're nearly equal when it comes to taijutsu." He snarled angrily at his opponent. "Now I'm going to show you and your team what real power is though." He declared he began going through a series of hand seals.

"Peter, Sakura keep back." Naruto ordered grimly, as he recognized the lightning jutsu Sasuke was using. It was the one that he had used when they had been fighting in Tea Country. While he hadn't ever seen what the attack could do against someone, he wasn't really interested in learning what might happen either. The playful light in Naruto's voice had faded away and he was now looking much more serious as he realized just how far his old school rival was willing to take this fight. He held his hand out and began packing the chakra as it formed in his hand.

Peter could feel his senses blaring at him. When those two strikes met it was going to send an explosion of chakra all over the place. He looked around hoping that he could find something that would stop the two. He could try and webbing them up or creating a barrier between them, but that would likely only slow them down. Besides, with the way Sasuke was going he doubted he would care whether or not Naruto was webbed up and would hit him with his jutsu, and he would probably started throwing jutsu all over the place if he webbed Sasuke up. He was still trying to figure a way to counter whatever the two of them were doing when a figure suddenly leaped between the pair grabbed both Gennin by the wrist and tossed them both to the side. Peter and Sakura both let out sighs of relief when they saw Kakashi standing before the two boys.

"You can put your hands down." Kakashi advised Peter, who only now realized that he had both of his hands set to fire webbing. Shaking his head, he lowered his arms.

Kakashi ignored the spectators as he focused on Naruto and Sasuke. "I don't know what either of you were thinking, but when ninja start throwing high class jutsu around like that you alert the ANBU." He informed the Gennin nodding, to a pair of ninja with clay masks that were standing at the ready nearby. "The last time they weren't fast enough for this sort of thing we found a dead Shinobi." He lectured the two in annoyance. "Those Jutsu you have been entrusted to wield are dangerous and come with a level of responsibility, responsibility that neither of you was using." He added his one eye glaring at them. Naruto wilted under the disappointed glare, while Sasuke merely scowled back defiantly at the Jonnin. "Sasuke I believe your teacher is here." He finally noted nodding towards where the figure had appeared.

"What happened here?" Torune demanded.

"A taijutsu match that got out of control when they both decided to move up a level." Peter explained to his Clansman.

"I am disappointed in you Sasuke. I thought I explained how I did not like it when ninja makes a spectacle of themselves." Torune growled, as he stared down at the boy. The ninja landed beside Sasuke and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. The pair of them then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I think that you should all go home and think about what happened here." Kakashi ordered to his own Team. "I have a mission that I have to leave for tonight, when I return I imagine that I will want to talk to each of you about what happened here." Kakashi then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto shook his head in shock over what he had just done. "What was I thinking?" He pleaded of his teammates. "I mean one minute Sasuke and I are sparring and the next thing I see is him pulling out that jutsu and I just reacted." He explained to the others. "I mean I saw a dangerous Jjutsu pointed at me so I did what I would normally have done."

"Sounds like you let your instincts take over and forgot where you were for a moment." Peter theorized .

"Yeah." A depressed Naruto returned, his shoulders slumping slightly. "If you don't mind I think I'd like to be alone."

"Sure take your time partner." Peter assured him. The pair watched their normally exuberant friend shuffle down the road.

"Will he be alright?" Sakura asked with a frown as she watched Naruto plod down the street. "I still can't believe that Sasuke would pull out a high level jutsu on Naruto just because he couldn't beat Naruto in taijutsu match."

"I don't know." Peter returned, noticing that for the first time in a long time the girl had not added the Kun when talking about the brooding duck butt wonder. "He did attack me in the Forest of Death when I told him some things that he didn't like." He reminded the kunoichi. "Something that I stick by all the more since I got some of my memories back. Even if that strange mark was causing him to act strange." He added cutting off her only true objection.

Sakura deflated as her teammate countered her argument before she could voice it. "Anything that you think that you can tell us?" She asked him curiously.

"Lady Hokage has decided that I can tell who I want but that I should be real careful about who I tell. I think it's ranked as an AA Class Secret."

"But that's nearly S Class!" A surprised Sakura returned to him.

"Don't I know it." Peter returned to her. The two split up and went about their business, oblivious to the group of nearby ninja that were watching them and Sasuke from the shadows and who would be a part of the changes in their lives.


	50. Spider vs Spider & Fan Blows Flower Away

As usual own nothing of the characters being used. Forgot I hadn't posted this chapter here.  
><p>

* * *

>It was evening and Peter grimaced as he was webswinging through the town. It was becoming something of a habit that he was forming from his old memories of when he had been Spider-Man. During these patrols allowed him time to think and it also gave him some since of purpose. He had asked Lady Hokage why there didn't appear to be any real internal security inside of Kooha other than the ANBU. With a village as large as Konoha one would think that it would be better protected. It turned out that it was something to do with the bylaws of the village. When creating the village, the Uchiha Clan Leader had made it so that their clan was in charge of the police force and the appointing of any members that wished to become a part of said force. What all of this boiled down to though was that there couldn't be any new police force until after Sasuke came of age and took control over the family. Something that said Uchiha had sworn not to do until after he had dealt with the person that had destroyed his family. Until the time that happened, the best that they could do was to have ninja respond to certain situations. It was but one of the many things that allowed for the Civilians to have worked their ways into the inner workings of a Ninja Village. Had the Uchiha Clan been wiped out, then the Hokage could have appointed new members to a new police force. As it stood though, the village ninja were limited on the matter of internal security unless Itachi Uchiha was pardoned and took up his place as the new Chief of Police or waiting on Sasuke to take command of his family's legacy to the village.<p>Peter sighed as he flipped through the air with a casual ease. He wished he knew when and how it was that he had gotten natural web shooters. What had happened to him that had caused his body to create web spinnerets on his wrists? Was it someone that had decided to play mad scientist on him, a natural evolution of his powers, a side effect of whatever brought him to this world, or was it something that someone had done as a favor? He really wished that he knew just what it was that had happened to change him in such a way. It would also be nice to know if those were the only changes or if there were others. He had begun to suspect that some of his other skills were higher than they had been when he had been dropped in this world. Although how much that was his body natural growth with the abilities and how much it might be something else was also a mystery.<p>

Then there was the fact he was in another world entirely. Based off of his memories from his world it was like a strange mixture of Ancient Japan and the 60's or 80's technology and society wise at least. Add in the things like chakra and it was hard to know just where it was the worlds stood. He was shaken out of his contemplation as he saw a figure get thrown from a building and slammed into the ground. He fired a webline and pulled himself in the direction of the fighters. While they hadn't resorted to chakra yet, the high level taijutsu wasn't too far from that point either. The amount of chakra a person had to use to get those kinds of results was beyond what most academy students could manage.

He landed on the ground next to the fallen figure of Saskue Uchiha of all people. "What is it with you being unable to stay out of fights? Its not like you're a boy named Sue." Peter mumbled to himself. The boy was alive, but the blows he had just taken had obviously thrown him for more of a loop than he had expected. He was shaking in shock and pain from the hits that he had received from whoever it was that had done this to him. He looked to the group that had just been using the Uchiha as a punching bag. There was four of them, three guys and a girl all looking like they were in the mid to late teens hiding halfway in the shadows. They were all dressed in the somewhat familiar uniform of Oto Shinobi. A gray top, purple pants, black sandals and a large rope tied in the back as a belt. "Four on one hardly look like fair odds to me." He noted as he glared at the intruders. "I mean personally I would love to beat the crap out of him, but he is a member of the Leaf village which means I can't let you do this without interfering. No matter how much he probably deserves it."

The Sound Four looked at the unexpected new arrival that had involved themself in their fight. "Well, well, if it isn't the Aburame Ward." A white haired boy with makeup on noted in a soft silky voice. "This is fortunate, we were told to give you a similar invitation as the one we just gave to Sasuke here."

"I'm guessing that no one ever taught you to talk with your words, not your fists." Was Peter's glib response to the other boy as he continued to catalogue the various injuries that Sasuke had acquired from the Sound Team. Fortunately for the Uchiha it looked like they had just roughed him up a bit instead of hitting him with their full power. Still that was impressive since Sasuke was capable of landing blows against Gaara of all people. These guys must be a lot more powerful than they looked like. "I mean seriously, who taught you about inviting people. Looking at the way you talk, one would think that you had anger management issues or something like that."

"I don't need your help," Saskue growled at the masked figure that was now standing over him defensively.

"Good, then that will make this fight go all that much faster." Peter returned to the other boy as he examined what they were up against. First there was the boy with makeup, then there was a guy that looked even bigger than Choji both up and down and side to side with an orange Mohawk, there was a girl with red hair and finally there was a dark skinned guy with two extra sets of arms coming out of his side. He didn't really know any of them but he had seen the picture of the last one enough to know who they were. "Now get up off your ass and get ready." He ordered the boy that had tried to skewer his teammate a few hours ago. Looks like he would see if he really did have the ability to be a ninja still. "Now enough talking, lets deal with these guys. I'll take the guy with arms and the girl you got the leader and the big guy. Besides I owe the arm guy for a lot of frustration of being stuck in interrogation because there might be a connection between us." He added glaring at the boy.

"Looks like the Leaf Trash wants to play." The redhead jeered, as she looked at the masked boy with disdain. "What makes you think that we're going to even waste our time with a weakling like you?" She demanded of him. "Now get out of our way before you really annoy me you little bastard." She snarled at the Leaf Shinobi.

"Now, now Tayuya, there's no reason for talking like that." The large boy chastised his teammate.

"Not now Tubby." The girl growled at her teammate in annoyance.

"Both of you be quiet." The white haired boy ordered his two companions. "Lord Orochimaru did tell us that we were to extend the invitation to the Aburame Ward as well."

"Yeah, you're going to have to do some really fast and impressive talking to convince me that I would want to do that." Peter returned to the figure. "You might as well offer to sell me some oceanfront property in Suna while you're at it." He informed the Sound Shinobi. "Now then, I believe you and I have some unfinished business." Peter returned, turning to look at the dark skinned boy who had one set of arms crossed across his chest another resting on his hips and another hanging down at his sides. Trying to watch all of those arms was somewhat confusing, as there was no telling which one might be his weapon arms.

"Well Kidamuru, what do you think? Would you like the chance to convince this boy here on why he should listen to us?" The white haired boy asked in an almost bored tone, as if he could care less on what happened. Either he didn't think his teammate could lose, or Peter was merely a bonus prize for them in comparison to whatever it was that they had said to Sasuke.

Kidamuru smirked as he heard this he moved his hands together and began cracking his knuckles. "I think that this piece of Leaf Trash is going to be fun to play with." The boy declared as he moved forward to accept the challenge.

"Just hurry it up already, I've got more important things to do than sit here and watch you beat some weak kneed, pussy, weakling, Konoha wannabe version of you." Tayuya snarked at her teammate.

"This game will only take a few minutes." Kidamaru returned to her with a grin. "It's not like this guy is a real player anyways."

"You guys promise not to beat the crap out of Sasuke anymore than you already have while we're doing this?" Peter questioned the other members of the Sound team.

Our message from Lord Orochimaru has been delivered to Sasuke, all that's left is left is the one that's meant for you." The white haired shinobi returned to him. "Go ahead and have your fun Kidamru and deliver the message from our Lord to this one."

The two ninja looked at each other across the street. Peter couldn't help but think that the streets needed some tumbleweeds or something. "I don't suppose that you could just turn this message into a singing telegram instead of a fight?" He questioned the older boy curiously. "I mean, you guys are from the Sound Village, surely at least some of you have some musical talent."

"Heh, you know this guy is kind of amusing." Kidamaru returned. "Still, it's going to be fun to tear you apart as well."

"We could still do the singing telegram." Peter suggested with a chuckle.

"Time to bleed." Kidamaru returned as he rushed forward.

He was fast, almost as fast as Peter himself was. Peter brought his arm up and he blocked two fists he winced though as four more fists came in under those and used his stomach as a training post and then he kicked off knocking Peter back into a wall while Kidamaru flipped in the air and landed in a crouch.

"Alright that was a good one." Peter admitted, as he climbed back to his feet. "You're going to need to hit me harder than that if you want to actually hurt me though. He mocked the older boy as he took a new defensive position. This one was more crouched where he could use his speed and powerful legs to go whichever way it was that he needed to. "Alright, let's do this again." Peter shook his head and ushered the other boy forward.

"Impressive, there's not many that can shrug off all of the blows from Kidamaru." The white haired teen congratulated. "Perhaps Lord Orochimaru was correct in thinking that you would make either a good resource or possibly even a body."

"Thanks." Peter returned, "I think I've had my fill of body snatchers though." He shot off, as the pair of fighters went at each other. Peter poured more speed into the move, this time Kidamaru came in with a group of uppercut strikes. Peter performed a backflip hitting the Sound Ninja and tossed him into the side of a wall. The boy grunted as his shoulder slammed into the wall.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be a fun game, I'm only sorry that I won't get a chance to go at you with my full strength." Kidamaru informed his opponent. The boy reached for his mouth and drew out a ball of weird looking yellow stuff. He then molded the stuff into several kunai like weapons.

"Do I even want to know how you're managing that one?" Peter questioned, as he saw that the boy now held a yellow kunai in each of his hands. "I mean seriously, there's something really wrong about a mucus and chakra created kunai."

"Let's just say that I have different game pieces than you do." Kidamaru returned with a grin. "Now let's get back to our game. It's only a shame that I can't use my chakra and web you up like I normally would." He launched a pair of his kunai at Peter, who blocked the incoming blades with his bracer. He then ducked, as Kidamaru was on top of him and thrusting with his remaining four blades. Trusting his spider sense, he managed to stay ahead of the strikes. He noticed that while the boy had multiple limbs he didn't seem to have the fine motor controlthat he had been expecting. Whenever Kidamru swung he swung all of his arms like they were all connected. It meant that the strength of his punches were about three times stronger than and nearly unblockable. He let loose with a haymaker of his own that sent the dark skinned boy flying into a tree. Peter waited patiently, and saw that the boy appeared to be shaking his blow off. A blow that would have made some of his old opponents complain. He watched as more of the odd yellow stuff seemed to fall off of the guy.

"An exoskeleton created from your webbing?" Peter guessed as the boy rose to his feet.

"Hmm, you are a smart one aren't you?" Kidamaru complimented. "Strong as well." He admitted as he rubbed his jaw where he had been hit. "Let's see how you deal with this though." He declared, as he opened his mouth and began firing web nets at Peter.

Not seeming to be surprised Peter began firing his own webs at the incoming attacks. The white webbing of Peter vs. the yellow webbing of Kidamaru slammed into each other. When the pair stopped firing at each other there were now streamers of webbing all over the place.

Looks like you earned that Spider emblem on your shirt." Kidamru noted with a glare as he looked around the space between the two of them.

"That's enough Kidamaru." The gray haired teen ordered. "If you do any more, you'll draw attention to us." He warned his teammate.

The dark skinned boy scowled, but nodded his head in acceptance as he climbed to his feet and stood amongst his team. "I guess that makes this game a draw." He grumbled as he rejoined his companions.

"As Kidamaru said your strong, a lot stronger and with more potential than a lot of the people in this backwater excuse for a ninja village." Tayuya pointed out suggestively from where she was standing. "Imagine how strong you could be though. Imagine the power that Lord Orochimaru could give you if you were to come to him. You have a lot more potential than even this Uchiha punk does."

"Yes, and our Lord is willing to go that extra mile in order to help you learn where it is that you come from. Word is that if you have half the potential that they say you do then you might even be a match or an eventual replacement for Kabuto one day."

"You're really going to try and pull the join the dark side speech with me?" Peter questioned in disbelief, chuckling as he surveyed the group. "I mean seriously, you guys think some lame ass speech and empty promises and compliments are going to be enough to make me want to join your group? Let me guess, you needed Sasuke and me in order to push your numbers up to the appropriate numbers?"*

"What a shame Peter Parker, you could have been a useful asset to Lord Orochimaru he could have brought you to a level of true power."

"Yeah, well I guess I'll have to live with the disappointment." Peter returned to him with a casual shrug.

"You should both choose your friends and allies wisely." The gray haired boy told him, the group then launched themselves into the air and then disappeared with a leaf shunshin.

Peter turned to look at Sasuke, who while grunting in pain was climbing back to his feet. "Easy there Sasuke." He ordered, as he went to his side. "Those guys seemed to pack a bit more punch than you would have thought."

"I can get up just fine." Sasuke snarled, jerking his arm away.

"You're not pissed that you got your ass handed to you and I didn't are you?" Peter questioned him. "Come on, you're still recovering from that electrical damage and they had all of their armor on." He reminded the other boy as he offered him a hand up. "That doesn't even bring up the fact that they were tag teaming you."

"I don't want your pity!" Sasuke snarled back at him angrily, as he slapped the offered hand away. The boy then leaped away before Peter could say anything else to him.

Peter shook his head in disgust at the Uchiha Ninja. One of these days he was going to kick the ass of that jerk and there wasn't going to be anyone to stop him from doing it either.  
><p>

* * *

>Sasuke returned to the Uchiha Compound. Here where once there had been so many Uchiha Clan members now there was just him. A Clan that went back to the founding of Konoha Village. Torn down and destroyed by his own brother. His Clan, which had prided itself on being the strongest and most powerful had been destroyed except for him. He had joined the Ninja Core to get revenge for the loss of so many of its member's, intent on seeing that they rested in peace. Everything he had done, had been to make himself better, stronger all so that he could kill his brother. He had nurtured his hatred for Itachi, until it was a fiery volcano merely waiting for his brother to appear so that he could unleash his power at him. His one brief encounter with his brother had shown how far he still had to go though in order to be anywhere near the same level as his brother. It was as if the village was holding him back from reaching his full potential. At first he had thought that putting him on an already established team was proof in his strength, skill, and power. Now he saw that despite all that, he had been placed with a pair of weaklings that didn't even truly deserve the name of ninja. Learning that losers like Naruto, Sakura, and Peter had been given a Sensei like the legendary Kakashi the Copycat Ninja made him all the more angry. To make it all the more annoying, he had been saved by one of the losers from the Academy. He couldn't even touch his opponent, yet Peter was able to meet his own opponent blow for blow. That didn't even go into the fact that Naruto, who had been just an adequate or basic ninja had managed to meet him on equal ground in a taijutsu match. In the past wiping the floor with Naruto hadn't been a problem but now they were near even. How could he face off with Itachi and bring him to task if even ninja like Naruto could fight him.<p>He quickly began packing all of his ninja gear, and any family scrolls that he thought that he might need. It was time for him to move on, to continue his training in the shinobi arts with more efficient and skilled teachers. He opened one of the chests and pulled a black metal uniform out. It was an experimental design, created in the Land of Snow. Danzo had used his contacts while Sasuke had supplied the money. It was mesh armor with a belt that had a brightly colored gem as part of its buckle. It didn't have the durability or strength that regular chakra armor possessed, but it did allow a person to increase their chakra use and gave them a certain strength against Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. It was far from being perfect, but it was better than completely relying on the armor like the Snow Ninja were known to do as well. With this, his chakra now about 10 percent higher along with the ability to wheather any D or C level jutsu made him truly ready. He placed his own clothes back over the mesh armor grabbed his pack and headed out the door. It was time to see if Orochimaru really could help him gain the power that he had said he could.<p>

As Sasuke was walking, he came to a bridge, and saw Sakura Haruno waiting by it. He knew this was the route that Team 7 sometimes traveled, so it wasn't completely surprising that he would run into the girl. She was currently balanced on the railing of the bridge, her arms crossed across her chest as she looked at the Uchiha Heir. Her stance was much like that of the ANBU that had trained her in the arts of the shinobi. "Sasuke." The girl greeted, not seeming that surprised to see the Uchiha here.

The ninja had come to stop and was now assessing the girl before him. "Sakura Haruno." Sasuke greeted coolly, wondering what the girl was going to do now that they had confronted each other.

"Going somewhere?" She questioned him, nodding towards the pack that the boy was wearing.

"What business is it of yours?" Sasuke growled back at her, even as he glared at her.

"Come on Sasuke, we both now only ANBU or A Rank Missions are permitted to leave after the gates close and then there's the fact that you're still on the injured list since technically you should still be in the hospital for your injures another day or two." She pointed out to him knowingly. "Just because you checked yourself out doesn't mean that they're going to just change the rules."

"You always were one to know all the rules. Sakura." Sasuke returned. "Not like Naruto or any of the other members of your team. They never were ones for rules. Not like you though right? I doubt they even know those rules exist, and even if they did they would probably think it was fun to break them." He noted rather neutrally.

"I don't know what you're thinking of doing Sasuke, but you know that I can't let you pass." Sakura told him.

"Sakura, don't pretend that you're a match for me. We both know that you're not. So stay out of my way." Sasuke ordered as he began walking towards the bridge.

Sakura jumped off the railing and landed on the bridge. "If you're really going to try and take your leave of the village then you're going to have to go through me." She explained, as she raised her hand over her shoulder and placed it on the hilt of the boken.

Sasuke smirked at the girl as he let his bag fall to the ground. "Very well then Sakura, let's see if you've progressed like the rest of your team or if you're still just as pathetic as I remember you being." He taunted her with a smirk.

The pink haired girl flushed at the dismissive way he referred to her and her shinobi skills. "Fine Sasuke, I was hoping we could do this without having to resort to fighting though." She returned to him, as she took up a defensive crouch that blocked the boy from passing through.

Sasuke smirked as he dashed forward. Sakura responded by drawing her weapon and striking in a downward slash. Sasuke ignored the hit even if he was surprised that she had managed to strike him and aimed a punch at her. The pink haired girl managed to duck the blow though and drove hilt of her weapon into Sasuke's gut. The Uchiha stumbled back a bit in surprise as Sakura managed to throw an uppercut at him that just missed him. He studied her a bit more closely studying her stance and her weapon. "You have gotten a lot better since the Academy." He admitted. "You've become a lot faster, and there's some actual power in your blows now."

"I don't suppose you'll stop now?" Sakura questioned him hopefully.

"Please, you really think that's enough to stop me?" He scoffed back at her. "You just surprised me with your speed." He rushed at her again moving around the rising wooden weapon and hitting her in the shoulder sending her tumbling back. He performed a kick that would knock her into the water, but her sword came up and stopped him. His foot rested on the blade for a moment before he pushed off from it flipping through the air and landed at the foot of the bridge in a crouched position. Not giving the Uchiha a chance to come up with a new attack she leaped into the air. Dragon Hammer. She called as she fed chakra into her body and came down with slash. Sasuke was forced to jump back as Sakura and her sword slammed into the ground leaving a small dent in the ground. Sakura didn't pause though as she moved forward. "Dragon Slash." She called out. Sasuke backpedaled just getting away. "Double Dragon Slash." She called, as her sword moved at double the speed and Sasuke looked down and saw that she had actually ripped his shirt that time around.

"You're beginning to annoy me Sakura." The Uchiha informed her darkly. "I've been going easy on you. However, if you don't get out of my way right now, my patience is going to be finished with you and I'll come at you with a lot more power." He warned her, as he drew a kunai out of its pouch.

Sakura swallowed at the ominous warning of her crush, or was that former former crush? She was still unsure just what he was to her. She did know that while she had improved she still had a long way to go before she was on his level. Maybe she could delay him long enough though that he decided it wasn't worth the effort, or someone else would come along and put a stop to the fight. Her one saving grace was that Sasuke couldn't chance using any high level jutsu or he would attract the attention of some of the other shinobi in the area. If they had a crowd there was no chance on him managing to slip out without being noticed. She really wished Kakashi-Sensei was here right now though. She was taken out of her musings as Sasuke blurred. Sakura gathered her chakra and began moving at an increased rate as well the two flew up high and began passing by at each other their weapons striking for a moment and then they passed.

Sakura landed on a tree branch searching for her opponent when Sasuke appeared behind her swinging his kunai at her. Whirling Dragon." Sakura thought as she went into a counter spin to the attack and managed to just dodge the blade and cause a deep cut on one of the nearby trees as she missed her target.

Sasuke dropped to the ground and then sent a kick at her that sent her flying into the air. He leaped up after and for a moment the two sailed in in the air for a moment. "Lion's barrage. He called out as he kicked with one leg then the other spun them around and now with him over her performed a punch and then the final kick that sent her crashing back into one of the tree branches.

Sakura groaned as she forced herself to her feet. She knew Sasuke was tough and powerful, but she had no idea that he was this far above her. His attacks were utterly ruthless. Sensing a presence she swung her weapon.

Sasuke's hand intercepted the weapon and caught her wooden blade. A small line of blood dripped from his hand where the chakra enhanced wood had cut into his hand. "You should have just stayed out of my way Sakura." Sasuke informed her, as he raised his head to look her in the eyes.

Sakura whimpered as she saw the blood red eyes that were now staring back at her.

Sasuke jerked the sword out of her hand and then slammed the hilt of the weapon into her face. Sakura lost her grip on the sword and was sent stumbling back. Sasuke then took her boken in both hands and snapped it over his knee. Twirling the two broken ends he slammed them into her shoulders and into the tree trunk that was behind her. The girl was now pinned to the tree like she was a part of some butterfly collection.

Sakura gasped in pain as she tried to reach for the shattered remains of her own weapon that was now holding her against the tree.

Sasuke ignored her as he leaped down and gathered his bag up. He paused for a moment to look up at her before he headed over the bridge and towards the gates unconcerned over the fact that he had just left someone that he had trained alongside of pinned to the tree. Moving quickly he scaled the wall and headed for where the Sound Ninja were waiting for him.  
><p>

* * *

>Izumo and Kotetsu were walking back from their night of guard duty when they saw the girl. "Hey isn't that one of Kakashi's Team 7?" Izumo questioned in surprise as the pair leaped up beside the bleeding girl. It looked like the bits of wood had slowed the bleeding down enough that she hadn't completely bled out. Each of them snapped one of the broken pieces that had punctured the girl and the tree off. The two Chunnin transported the girl to the Hospital. Shizune who had been taking a shift saw the pair come in and quickly took charge. "One of you go and get Lady Hokage, the other will help me." She ordered. The pair nodded as they split up, while Shizune worked on Sakura. She carefully removed both of the broken pieces of wood and then began working on sealing the wounds up. Even as she noticed that it looked like Sakura had taken a large beating before she had been left hanging on the tree.<p>"Shizune what happened?" Tsunade demanded as she strode through the doors.<p>

"She was brought in for multiple stab wounds." Shizune explained to her mentor. "I'm not sure what happened to her, she was severely beaten as well though."

"Sasuke." Sakura whimpered out quietly. "Saskue."

"Sasuke?" Tsunade questioned with a scowl. "Somebody find me Uchiha." She barked out toward the surrounding ninja. Maybe he can explain to me what happened to her. Come on Sakura tell me what happened." She questioned the barely conscious kunoichi.

"It, it, was Sasuke." The girl whimpered out. "He left the village."

"He what?" Tsunade exclaimed in surprise and shock. She turned to see a ninja. "Somebody send me Shikamaru and Peter." She snarled angrily. "We're going to deal with this right now." She couldn't believe that Orochimaru was already making his move against the village again. It seemed he planned to start it off by going for the Uchiha Clan's Dojutsu.

"It gets worse Lady Hokage." Peter growled as he and Ibiki stepped into the operating room a file already in his hands. "The Sound Village came and gave a recruiting speech to me and Sasuke last night. The same group of Ninja that were with Orochimaru when he killed the Third." He added as he handed her some pictures of the group. "They attacked the pair of us with taijutsu and low level Ninjutsu. Unfortunately I think it just pissed Sasuke off all the more over the fact that I was able to stand up to them a bit more than they could."

"So Sasuke decided to leave the village then did he?" Tsunade demanded of the masked ninja. The Hokage's eyes narrowed and her fist tightened in anger.

Why am I only now hearing about this?

Peter spent a few hours with me in Torture and Interrogation explaining everything to me. Ibiki cut in. I didn't think that we'd have to worry about anything for at least another 6 hours. The boy must have been closer to the edge than we had originally thought that he was. He theorized.

Tsundae scowled at this bit of information as she leafed through the pictures of the group. "Fine, come with me Peter." She ordered, stomping out of the room.

"But what about Sakura?" Peter questioned, looking at the wounded Kunoichi.

"Shizune is a more than competent medic." Tsunade returned to the boy. "Right now I need you two to go and finish the job that Sakura started, I need you to bring me Sasuke. If you happen to need to kick his ass around a bit I won't be to upset either." She informed him over her shoulder as she headed out of the room. The masked ninja looked toward his teammate one more time before rushing out after the Hokage.

When they entered the office, they saw a belligerent looking Shikamaru already waiting for them leaning tiredly against the wall. "This had better be important." The boy grumbled at the group.

"Shut up and listen." Tsunade snapped back at the Chunnin, causing the boy to click his mouth shut and stand up. She then sat down at her desk while the two newly promoted Chunnin stood before her desk ready to listen. "Now then, Shikamaru Peter, the two of you will be Co-Leaders for this mission." She informed them. "Late last night Sasuke Uchiha left the Leaf Village while injuring Sakura Haruno."

Shikamaru blinked in surprise even as he glanced over at his companion with worry. He really hoped that Peter didn't do something troublesome to Sasuke over this it was going to be bad enough trying to control Naruto.

"And we're quite certain that he's headed for the Hidden Sound Village." Tsundae finished, shocking the Nara boy.

"He just left?" Shikamaru blurted out in surprise. "How could this happen?"

"Simple, Orochinmaru must have him in his clutches." Tsundae explained knowingly.

"What, wait." Shikamaru pleaded holding his hands up as he tried to get a better understanding of the situation. "That doesn't make any sense. What does Sasuke get from talking with someone as depraved as Orochimaru?"

"At this point his motive doesn't matter." Tsundae returned to him. "We need to deal with it quickly. I've decided it's time for the two of you to carry out your first mission as Chunnin."

"So all we got to do is bring Sasuke back?" Shikamaru questioned the Hokage. "Shouldn't his team be a part of this though?"

"Yes, that is your mission." Tsunade informed him. "Unfortunately, Sasuke's Team left last night on a recon mission in the opposite direction. Sasuke couldn't go because he was still recovering from his injuries. But this mission must be accomplished without delay and you may find it a more dangerous task than either of you think." She warned the pair of boys. "There's a strong possibility that Sasuke is being escorted by Orochimaru's men."

"Well if we're going to facing opposition then we're going to need a team made up of Jonnin and Chunnin." Shikamaru informed the Hokage.

"I can't honor that request." Tsundae returned.

"What," a startled SHikamaru returned, "and why not?"

"You already know the answer." Tsundae returned stiffly. "As I'm sure you're aware most of the Jonnin have been sent out on missions. Only a handful remained behind in case of attack. That is part of why I had you create your cell." She informed the pair. Left unsaid was the fact that the Village had lost to many ninja during Orochimaru's last attempt against the village. "Round up whichever members that you think are up to the job. You have 30minutes to leave this village."

Shikmaru didn't bother answering just started heading for the door. He stopped for a moment. "This whole thing is a drag." He pointed out to them. "But I do know the guy so I can't just let it go." He turned to look at the Hokage with a smirk. "Well, that's just the way it is I guess."

Yeah come on lets go. Peter returned brushing past his Co-Captain.

Shikamaru shook his head as he watched him. What a time for the guy to lose his sense of humor and decide to get serious.

The pair headed out the door. "Who do you want for this one?" Peter asked. "I want Naruto, we've been a team since before the Academy."

Shikamaru nodded his acceptance of that even if he thought having both of the remaining members of Team 7 was a dangerous idea considering everything that had happened. "Alright, Naruto will be our powerhouse, Choji is good for a fight as well, while Kiba will be good for either tracking or detecting anyone. Can you think of anyone else?"

"Well I saw four of them, but that doesn't mean that there aren't more." Peter theorized to him. "Your team sounds good even if it does seem to be made up of mainly close range fighters. As it is I'll be the on;y long range fighter on the team. If we add Haku and Naruto though they'll give us some long range, speed and toughness that we may need later. I would suggest Shino as well, but he left yesterday for some clan training. Technically we could get him to join us if we needed to though."

"Good point," Shikmaru agreed. "but I think we'll have enough members like that. At least I hope we will."

"You do realize that the girls are going to kill us over not picking them right?" Peter asked.

"Well hopefully Ino will be too worried about Sakura to get mad at us." Shikamaru returned with a shrug.

"Right, let's get going, we got us a team to gather." The pair then rushed to Choji's house where they gathered the large boy and met up with Kiba they then stopped by to pick up Haku and Naruto. As they headed for the main gate they saw Neji and Lee at a store buying supplies for themselves as well as Guy Sensei.

"Neji, Lee seal that stuff up or dump it we got a mission." Peter ordered as he landed in front of the pair. "Sasuke's done a runner and we're heading out to bring him back, and we need anyone that we can get our hands on that is Gennin rank. Preferably from our Cell."

"Understood." Neji replied as the two boys quickly stuffed the last of their things onto the packs they had been carrying. No one noticed as Lee pocketed some of Guy-Sensei's special requests to be picked up.

"Should we not at least find a place to put these things first?" Lee questioned, not really wanting to take some of Guy-Sensei's things with them.

"Lee, Sasuke hurt Sakura. Right now she's in the hospital because of what he did. Are you really going to let him get away with that?" Peter questioned in a no nonsense tone.

Lee suddenly looked grim. "No, I will not. I will simply have to show Sasuke just what it is that happens to those that hurt a comrade and more importantly the love of my life." Lee growled as he placed his equipment on his belt. "Come, we must go."

The group ran to the gate. "Open the gates." Shikamaru ordered as he threw their orders at the guards.. The gate guards nodded as they pushed the heavy doors open.

"Well eight's better than what I thought it would be." Shikamru noted, the idea that they would be going up against Sound Village ninja was still daunting though.

"Right," Peter agreed. "I figure a two squad formation that leapfrog each other." He suggested to the Nara.

Shikamaru smiled, glad that his co-leader was at least competent in planning out strategies. It made his work a lot easier when people with brains decided to work were with him. It also made dealing with annoying people like Naruto a lot easier. "Sounds good. I'll take Choji, Neji, and Lee for my squad."

"Which leaves me Naruto, Haku and Kiba." Peter returned in understanding. "That should work. Alright guys here's the plan we're going to have to move fast. We're splitting into two squads. The Lead Squad will be made up of Naruto, Haku, Kiba, and myself."

"While Choji, Neji, Lee, and myself will be in the Support Squad." Shikamaru explained to the group. "Peter's squad will have point since they have Kiba who knows the area along with that nose of his, Peter has that spider sense of his which should allow him to sense any traps combined with Haku's experience with Hunter Ninja should give us a chance."

"Alright lets go, Kiba you've got point for our team as our primary tracker, Naruto and I will have the sides to either reinforce you or to deal with anything, as we're both quick response ninja it gives us another advantage, while Haku takes rear guard as the only long range ninjutsu user with us it will be your job to give cover fire as needed." Peter ordered his group who nodded as they fell into position.

"Choji, you've got point on our team. You should be able to react as needed either forward or backwards. Neji you've got the back door, it'll be your job to watch for any incoming assault, Lee and I will take the sides providing cover for you." Shikamaru ordered as his own squad fell into position.

"Kind of like how we did the Chunnin Exams isn't it." Peter joked as he surveyed the teams.

"That it is." Shikamru agreed. "One last thing, everyone turn on your short range radios. With two teams we may not be able to use simpler methods like hand signals. If we're lucky we won't get separated from each other."

Shikamaru looked the group over for a moment before he began speaking again. "For as long as I've known him Sasuke and I have never quiet seen eye to eye. In fact I don't really like him at all."

"Not like he's made any effort to befriend any of us." Peter reminded his co-leader. "Add in the fact he injured a member of Team 7 and none of us are too happy with him right now." Naruto and Haku both growled their own agreements with that thought.

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement with that statement. "All the same, Sasuke is a member of the Hidden Leaf and a comrade. So I'll put my life on the line to help him. That's the way of our village." He reminded the group since some of them didn't seem to happy with bringing Sasuke back alive part of the mission. Lee and Team 7 could be a problem later on. First they had to catch Sasuke though. "I know that I usually seem like a pretty lazy guy, but not today. Because I'm responsible for your lives to."

"We're responsible." Peter reminded him. "And enough of this posturing stuff we need to get going so lets do an equipment check before we leave."

Everyone nodded as they each drew their weapon pouches out for inspection by the two chunnin and fixed their radios and throat mikes into place.

"My speech won't be as deep as Shikamaru's, while he's right that the job is to bring Sasuke in I want you all to remember these are Orochimaru's personal soldiers and there's no telling what all they're capable of. If their taijutsu is even half as strong as their Ninjutsu, then it's going to be one heck of a fight. So everyone watch your backs and the backs of your team. Also remember what Sasuke did to one of our own." He added in with a glare. Haku, Naruto, and Lee all scowled at that as they thought of the girl in the hospital right now. "This means it will probably require a bit of force. Don't let your tempers make you stupid though." He warned them. The boys nodded their acceptance of that.

"Good, now lets go." Shikamaru ordered, as Peter's team took the lead with his own following behind and to the right.

"Ninja Assemble." Peter called out as they rushed forward.  
><p>

* * *

>*Sinister 6 reference: Sound 4 plus 2 Konoha Ninja equals 6<p><p> 


	51. Sound Vs Leaf I

And we're back with another chapter to this. As usual I claim no ownership to any of the characters. I know that's simply a show. Now since most people have already skipped this part. Go read the chapter.

* * *

><p>The retrieval Squad had been making good time so far, having followed the scent that Kiba and Akamaru had locked onto. They had found a small campsite where the Sound Four had obviously been waiting and watching the village for the past few days. There was also signs that someone had used fairly powerful jutsu of some sort in the area as well. Currently they were doing their best to follow after their group of Sound Ninja.<p>

Kiba at point was talking with Akamaru. "Something up?" Peter questioned curiously from his spot.

"Akamaru says that he smells blood somewhere nearby." Kiba explained even as the other team pulled up alongside of the other so that Shikamaru could listen to the report. "Two newcomers converged on Sasuke and the Sound Ninja. The two that moved to intercept have stayed behind though while the Ninja with Sasuke have moved on."

"Well I guess that confirms that the Sound Ninja are acting as an escort." Shikamaru noted to the others.

"No question we need to bring Sasuke back in for what he did." Naruto piped in eagerly. The blonde was obviously angry with himself for not taking his earlier fight with the Uchiha boy more seriously and doing some sort of damage against him before he had turned his sights on Sakura.

"Who died and made you boss?" Kiba snapped back in annoyance at the blonde. "Last I checked Peter and Shikamaru were in charge of running this show. It's up to them to decide our next move."

Naruto glared at the back of the feral boy but didn't say anything.

"Well guys?" Choji questioned curiously.

"Akamaru must be smelling the blood from a fight between Sasuke's group and these newcomers." Shikamaru hypothesized. "If we go to the spot where the fight was at we might be able to gather some useful intel on just what it is that we're facing. Course we can't rush in as it might be a trap so once we got there we would have to go into full reconnaissance mode."

"And while we do that Sasuke and the others will get farther away." Neji pointed out.

'So what are we going to do?" Naruto demanded.

"Shikamaru takes his squad and finds out what happened at the battle-site while my team continues on in pursuit of the others." Peter ordered. "Shikamaru can gather what intel he can from them. If they can't talk, find a place to hide them and move on. With Neji;s eyes you should be able to at least see us and catch up with us a lot faster than we would be able to."

"Agreed." Shikmaru returned. "Be careful though." He warned Peter. "After this fight, these guys will have to know that there are going to be other ninja on their trail. Be on the lookout for ambushes and booby traps." Peter nodded his head in understanding at the warning the shadow user had given him. "Choji, Lee, Neji follow me the rest of you are to continue pursuit with Peter." The Nara ordered, as his team broke off to gather intelligence while the other group continued to follow the trail that the Sound Ninja had left behind.

"You heard him guys, so keep your eyes and ears open. There's no telling what else may be out there." Peter commanded his squad. "Let's try and sneak up on them. Besides I still have a score to settle with that spider guy of theirs." He added as he thought of the cocky Sound Ninja that had taken off before their fight could really get started. For some reason, the idea of a copycat really annoyed him for some reason or other. Not that he knew why. His memories from the other world didn't have anything on copycats. Maybe it was something that had happened after that.

"Right, and when we do find them I'm gonna clobber em with my new jutsu." Naruto boasted to the others.

Kiba scowled, but then returned to focusing on the mission. "I can smell them, in fact its like they're all over the place." Kiba explained.

"Hold up." Peter commanded, even as he felt his spider-sense begin to tingle from a nearby danger. "We got paper bombs." He told the group pointing to the slip of paper attached to a tree.

"Yeah, your right." Kiba agreed as he knelt down to see the trap. "Akamaru says that he can smell a few more of them as well."

"Great a barrier trap of some sort." Peter grumbled as he tried to see if he could locate any more of the bombs. "Without knowing what kind it is though, or how many paper bombs there are its too dangerous to try and go through it, we'll have to try and move around it."

"A wise choice." Haku agreed. "I believe that this is a part of a greater trap. Zabuza-Sensei taught me about these types of traps and there could be many more dangerous in trying to slip through it. Better to go around than face death through explosion."

"Yeah maybe, but it will cost us time." An annoyed Kiba noted to the others.

"Yeah come on, we better stick to the ground level for now there's no telling what else there may have waiting for us up here."

"Which is going to slow us down even more." Kiba grumbled as they all made their way down and began walking. "You've got to be kidding." He nearly shouted as he saw several trip wires set up.

"We'll just have to be careful." Peter told the team as they began making their way through the mess of hastily crafted booby traps. Personally it annoyed Peter, considering that he could have used his spider sense and jumped between the various lines without even looking. Instead he would have to wait for the others. That didn't even include the fact that some of the traps were double layered in an attempt to catch people by surprise.

* * *

><p>Shizune sighed with relief as she finally stabilized her two teammates. She didn't know just what had happened here, but she was sure that the story would be interesting. To be able to take out two Jonnin level Shinobi out in the few minutes that they had been separated was terrifying. The Medic suddenly spun throwing a set of kunai into the brush.<p>

"Easy there." A voice called out as four figures stepped out of the brush.

"Shikamaru?" The medic and aide to the Hokage questioned in surprise on seeing the Chunnin.

"Shizune." Shikamaru greeted. "You might want to consider a nicer way to greet people." H suggested to her.

"What are you boys doing out here?" Shizune demanded crossing her arms to glare at the team.

"Retrieval Mission." Shikmaru returned with a shrug. "Sasuke Uchiha has been taken by the Sound Ninja. We're in pursuit now, we were hoping you might be able to give some insight into what it is that we're facing." He admitted to the woman.

"They're strong and they're quick." The medic informed him. "They took out two members of my team who had gone out to scout ahead while the rest of us were resting."

Shikamaru nodded as his eyes examined the entire area. "Whoever these guys are they're tough then." The Nara observed as he looked over the shoulder of the medic who had turned away from the group of younger ninja to return to attending to her injured team.

"I want you to assist in returning these men." She ordered. She turned to the group only to see that they had already vanished.

"Great." Shizune grumbled to herself. "They're going to be in over their heads." She turned to look at her remaining teammate. "Help me, we need to get them back to the village." The ninja nodded as they each created a shadow clone and began the process of escorting the pair of injured back to the village.

* * *

><p>"Neji where are the others?" Shikamaru questioned as his team ran through the tree branches.<p>

"A moment." The long haired boy returned as he made a hand sign and began gathering his chakra together. "Byakugan!" He called as the veins around his eyes pulsed. "Moving northwards." The boy informed his team. They are working on avoiding a series of traps that have been set up to impede their forward progress. If we move at angle, we should miss the majority of the traps and meet up with them easily enough."

"And Sasuke and the others?"

"A few miles ahead of them." Neji informed them. "Although I cannot make Sasuke out."

"Fine we'll intercept with Peter's team a mile before they reach the others. We should also be able to move faster without having to worry about traps and whatnot. We need to warn Peter about just what it is that these guys can do. If he goes in there thinking that he can handle them without going full out he's likely to get himself and all the others killed." A worried Shikamaru explained to his squad. The others nodded as they increased their speed in hopes that they could join with their comrades before they engaged with the enemy.

* * *

><p>Peter kept his team moving despite the annoyingly slow rate that they were being forced to follow. He wouldn't mind getting some speed or extra Intel on where they were going. Without the benefit of Neji though, they had to follow the path as the scent with. If they didn't they would get lost and could even pass by the Sound Ninja who would then be able to either ambush or bypass them without them being aware.<p>

"Peter this is Shikamaru." A voice came in over the radio.

"Stretch." Peter returned into his throat mike. "Was wondering if you guys we're going to be catching up with us or if you were going to make us do all of the hard work for you?" he teased his partner.

"Well it would make my life a whole lot easier to do it that way." Shikarmaru returned to him in his usual dry humor. "Still, I got this rank and all so I might as well try and act responsible and all." He continued acting as if it was the biggest nuisance around.

Peter chuckled a bit at the other Chunnin. "Neji wouldn't happen to have eyes on the targets would he? Doing it like this is getting us nowhere. These traps are messing us up too much." Peter didn't mention that he could have gone and played hopscotch through the traps and tripwires that had been left behind for them and probably not set a single one of them off. The others couldn't though and they were having to go at a much slower pace because of that.

"Yes they are ahead of use at approximately 40 meters." Neji's voice returned to them.

"Right." Peter radioed back at the group. "Alright, we'll peel off and connect with you, and your team can take point."

"Agreed." Shikamaru returned.

Peter motioned for the team and they moved off to the side and continued moving till they were alongside of Shikamaru's team. Neji quickly took point and found the team of Sound Ninja that appeared to be resting. "There are four of them." Neji informed the group. "They appear to be resting at the moment."

"Well then let's go." Naruto eagerly told the others. "I'm dying to show these clowns what I got."

Kiba snorted at the blonde. "Is that a fact, well I've got a new jutsu I've been wanting to try out to." The dog user boasted.

"Me to." Choji agreed to the other two defiantly.

"I too have some new jutsu I wish to try." Haku informed the others.

"Let's not get to eager there guys." Peter warned the Gennin.

"Peter's right about that, so all of you need to calm down right now." Shikamaru ordered the others in annoyance at how quickly they had been distracted. Then again nothing serious had happened to any of them yet. "First we need to make a plan and get everything ready. Then we go in and take them out."

"Did your recon mission pick anything useful up?" Peter questioned curiously.

"Not really, just that these guys are really strong and if we're even going to have a chance at this we're going to have to go in fast and hard. Otherwise we're going to be the ones going to the hospital." Shikamaru returned to him. He hesitated a moment before finishing his thought. "That, or a body bag." The other boys all gave him nervous looks at that, but nodded their understanding of what he was saying. This had just risen another level in the amount of seriousness that it could be.

A few minutes later the team were hiding in the nearby brush where they could see the team. Shikamaru, Haku, and Neji had moved in for a closer look on the targets. "Looks like we caught them napping." A pleased Shikamaru noted. "I don't see Sasuke anywhere so our target is probably the giant coffin in the middle of the group." He observed. "If we can get that away from them then we might be able to get out before they're ready for us."

"As you say." The nearby Haku agreed with him.

"He is in there right Neji?" Shikamaru asked, turning to look at the other boy on his other side.

Neji focused his eyes for a moment. "He's in there." He confirmed to his team leaders. "He does not appear to be conscious though."

The silvery haired leader of the Sound Ninja suddenly started and threw something in the direction of the shrubs. The kunai missed the ninja and struck the nearby tree. The group turned and saw a kunai sticking out of a tree behind them. They also saw that it had several exploding tags on the end. The trio jumped away from the tree even as tags went off. The explosion caught them and sent them tumbling in the direction of the Sound Team. They landed in a pile at the feet of the Sound Four who had used the moment to stand up in a line and face the incoming trio. "Well that could have gone better." Shikamaru stated with a groan as they raised their heads to look at the Sound Ninja that were staring down at them.

"Well, well I thought I was flushing a snake out of the bushes, but all I got was a handful of mice." The silver haired boy sneered at the group that was on their hands and knees.

"Whoa wait a minute! Calm down. We're here to negotiate not fight." Shikamaru tried, as he climbed to his feet, he raised his hands in a warding manner. "Can't we talk this over like reasonable people?" He pleaded of the group.

"Let's not forget your friends shall we?" Kidamru called out as he made a pulling motion and small lines of webbing that had attached themselves to the group suddenly sprang to life and pulled the others out of the brush. Naruto, Lee, and Choji landed in a pile while Peter and Kiba twisted in the air and landed on the balls of their feet.

While everyone was watching the group Haku raised a hand up. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." He called out causing a cloud of mist to roll through the forest separating the groups from seeing each other.

Kidamrous merely chuckled at the attempt to hide the group. "What goods that gonna do?" He questioned mockingly. "Throw up all the mist that you want, I've still got you." He taunted the group of Konoha Ninja. "These threads are so fine they're almost invisible, but they're stronger than they look. You may have already encountered them in the forest." He added in knowingly.

"Some of the traps were triple layered." Peter guessed. "You used spider threads to hook into us. With those web threads now hooked into our clothes you can connect your own webbing to those same threads or disconnect them as needed causing things like what you did to us."

"That is smart." Shikamru noted. "I guess that you the smart one." With a gesture he ordered Haku to cancel his jutsu. The mist thinned out pretty quickly after a moment.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, and you guys are about to be the dead ones." Kidamaru noted as he could now see the entire group who had regrouped in a defensive circle. "Besides it's not all that surprising that someone that uses spider styled bloodline jutsu could figure out what it was that I did. In fact I would have been surprised if you hadn't gotten at least that much of a clue." He added in mockingly. It was at this time that the group of Sound Ninja suddenly realized that they were frozen in place. "What is this?" The multi armed boy growled as he tried to move his body.

"Alright." Naruto crowed out. "Haku blinded them and then you got them with your Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Shikamaru smirked at the group of Sound Ninja. "That's right you're not the only ones that can spring a trap. Thanks for making me look so good in front of the squad." He added in smugly.

"Yeah it will look really good in the report for later on." Peter added in.

"Very impressive." The silver haired ninja returned to them mockingly. "I would be even more impressed if I hadn't mastered such skills as well." He added in.

Shikamaru was distracted as several blades came at him from behind him. "What was that?" The boy asked the others even as he turned to dodge out of the way of the kunai.

"Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!" The large boy with a Mohawk called out as he slammed his hands into the ground as it ripped the earth between the two groups up. The earth surrounding the team began rising up to surround the group. With his spider sense going crazy Peter reacted and leapt into the air to avoid the shifting earth.

"I don't think so Leaf Trash." A voice called out. He turned to see the redheaded member of the Sound Team had leapt up as well to intercept him. The older girl had managed to get up and over him delivered a hard kick to his side that sent him crashing back to the dome that was covering the others. He slammed through the earth and bounced off Naruto and Kiba.

"Come on get off." Naruto grumbled from the bottom of a pile.

"Sorry." Peter returned as he flipped off of the pair. The others watched as the dome sealed the group up inside. "I'm guessing that no one else was able to get out?" He asked looking around at the others.

"No, they caught us by surprise." Neji returned with a scowl.

"Terrific." Shikamaru growled.

Peter lifted his shirt to show a strange belt around his waist.* He fiddled around for a moment and pulled out some tubes with a twist and a cracking sound there was pale yellow light shining out of the tubes.

"What are those?" Shikamaru asked with interest as he eyed the odd items Peter was tossing around the area bathing the entire prison in a yellow-green glow.

"Glow sticks."** Peter returned, as he tossed each of them a glow stick. "A little something that I've been working on for some of the R&D boys. Figured these might come in handy. Unless someone besides Neji can see in the dark that is?" He asked looking around at the others. "Even I need a little bit of light in order to see some things."

"What is this?" Neji wondered aloud as he examined the earth like cage that had captured them.

"It's a barrier of some kind." Shikamaru returned with a frown. "I read about them from some of my dad's old scrolls."

"Yet it seems to be nothing more than a dirt wall." Neji commented as he ran his hands alongside the nearest wall looking for an opening.

"It may not look like much, but this is advanced chakra manipulation." Peter told the others seriously. "I mean look at what he did. This is both shape and nature transformation. That kind of trick by someone just a few years older than us is pretty impressive. Of our year the only people that can do it are Sasuke, and me. Haku can do it to, but he has an advantage with his bloodline." Peter told the others. The blue clad ninja nodded his head in agreement with this. "The difference being that this is the sort of power and control you would normally see in someone that is a lot older. While I may be wrong, it didn't look like this was some sort of Bloodline move which means it's all his power. This sort of manipulation is usually only seen by ninja at around 20 years or so unless they have high chakra levels or are learning the techniques. While he may not have the level of control that Gaara has, its still more than enough to make me worried."

"It's a wall," Kiba returned indifferently, "and there's no wall that I can't get through."

"Might as well try." Shikamaru agreed nonchalantly.

"I too shall give it my all." Lee told the group. Kiba nodded as he gathered his chakra together. "Tunneling fang." He shouted, as he leaped into the air and began spinning. Lee then rushed at the opposite wall as fast as possible and began raining a flurry of punches at the wall. Dust rose from the two and after a moment the both stopped their attacks. Kiba was holding onto the wall where he had drilled anywhere from a quarter to halfway through the wall. Lee had stopped for a moment and they saw that he had caused a similar amount of damage. The boys leaped back to examine their work only to watch as the holes in the wall began healing themselves back over.

"Hey did you see?" A dumbfounded Kiba questioned Neji.

"Yes, we saw it." The longhaired boy returned to his squad mate.

"Neji what's going on with is this thing?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I'll see if I can find out." Neji returned. "Byakugan." He called. "Oh my." He stuttered, as he looked from the wall to his hands and back again. He then turned to look at his squad mates and then the walls once again.

"Something tells me that we're not going to like what you have to tell us." Peter dryly noted.

"Indeed." Neji returned as he had returned to staring at his hands. "Our chakra, its absorbing our chakra as if it was a sponge." He explained what else the barrier that they were stuck in was doing to them.

"Great," a disgruntled Kiba noted, "its not enough that they buried us alive in this oversized dung heap now they're trying to steal our chakra as well. Got give these guys credit for thoroughness. He admitted with grudging respect. "

"Which is only going to make our escape all the more amazing and incredible." Peter confidently returned to the dog handler. Got to admit I'm real impressed though this is really advanced nature transformation if it's capable of doing something like steal our chakra though." He then turned to his co-leader. "Any ideas? Since this thing is absorbing our chakra I doubt even Haku could create his mirrors or walls that would allow for him to guard us while we set off paper bombs."

"Yeah, those would be the easiest ways to do it. That or let Neji use his rotation against the wall." Shikamaru agreed as the two of them considered the options that they had on getting out.

"Unfortunately those maneuvers requires large amounts of chakra and considering how fast the walls healed from Kiba and Lee's attacks I have my doubts that we would be able to more than make a minor dent in it before it sealed back up." Neji returned to the pair.

"So much for those ideas." The Nara grumbled as he pondered what their next move might be.

Peter watched as his friends were visibly weakening. The loss of their chakra was turning them into a weakened group of boys. While Peter felt off, because of his powers/bloodline or whatever it was didn't require chakra to use he was in better shape than any of them. While he could probably break a hole through the wall there was no guarantee that it wouldn't reseal before they could do anything else. If only they hadn't overplayed their hand in assaulting the Sound Ninja. The idea had been to let them see how much Konoha had managed to send out after them in the hopes that it would be enough to force them to back down. Instead they had walked into the second trap that the Sound Shinobi had prepared for them. A trap that neither he nor Shikamaru had seen coming. Something that neither of the Chunnin was overly happy to admit. Peter walked over to one of the walls reared back and slammed his fist into the wall. His fist punched through the wall but he was forced to jerk it back because the wall began sealing up and might have trapped his hand and he really wasn't interested in trying to reenact the Tar Baby story right now. Still he supposed that if he punched at the wall at full strength and speed there was a chance that he might actually be able to get them out of this. "Lee, Choji, and Haku. I need the three of you to stand by and be ready for when I start tearing this wall down." He ordered.

"You sure you can do this?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"There's only one way to find out." Peter returned to his co-captain. "If not, I want you to see if you can come up with a plan to do something else that will get us out of this." He then turned to look at his helpers. "Okay guys you have to be ready to move the crap out of the way as I break it. Lee and Haku are some of the faster members and Choji is the only one that comes even close to matching me in strength and he can use his hands like shovels if he needs to." He then turned his attention to the speedsters. "I also want you two to pay attention, the minute you can I want you outside and containing this guy if you can."

"We shall strive to do our best." Lee returned as he gave a salute towards Peter.

"Indeed." Haku agreed.

"Then let's get going." Peter declared as he began punching at the wall. Chakra and spider enhanced strength that could someday put him on the same level if not higher than that of Tsunade of the Sannin slammed into the wall knocking large cracks in it. He pulled back and delivered another set of punches back and forth he fired off his punches as fast as he could. His fists punched through the wall but he kept going slamming his fists into area around the holes.

"Just how strong is he anyways?" A gaping Kiba asked in disbelief as they watched Peter pound the wall. Even with his strongest attack he wasn't even managing half the amount of damage that Peter was doing. They could feel his chakra flaring up as he added more and more power into his muscles. While it was nowhere near the enhancement one might get from opening one of the eight gates it was still an impressive buildup of power that was being rained down on the wall.

"Not sure." Sikamaru admitted, even as he watched the display in the pale green light.

The holes started as big as his fist, then around the size of a small ball, then a large ball. The two speedsters were moving as fast as they could to move the bits of derbies out of the way even as fists faster than even they had suspected smashed through the wall as if it wasn't made of chakra reinforced stone. Even with the way it was repairing itself it was obvious that the wall wasn't going to be able to keep up with the way that the blows were raining down on them.

As soon as the hole appeared to be large enough the two ninja sped out and slammed into the surprised giant ninja. The blow hit him hard enough to knock him away from the earth prison. A moment later it crumbled around them as it was no longer being fed chakra to keep it going.

"Impressive." Jirobo admitted as he swatted the two speedsters away. "I didn't think that there was anyone that was capable of beating my jutsu in your little group of wannabe's.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji called as his hands extended and caught the two ninja. While he was bringing them in the other ninja formed a protective wall.

"That's the problem with you evil types, you're always so shocked when your plan fails." Shikamaru mocked the larger ninja as he helped the members of the squad up.

"You managed to escape my barrier ninjutsu?" The Sound ninja continued in disbelief as he looked the group over in surprise.

"He's by himself." Shikamaru noted. "Guess the others went on ahead."

"You're correct, they're nowhere to be seen in the nearby area." Neji reported.

"Swell, and just when I thought we had caught up to them. Shikamaru grumbled.

"You wouldn't want our first mission to be too easy now would you?" Peter asked him in amusement as he watched the large teen before them. I mean who would want a nice and easy mission for our first Chunnin mission when they could throw some sort of insanity like super ninja like these at us. All while having to rescue Saskue Uchiha I might add." He reminded his co-captain in a mock cheerful tone.

The large ninja raised his hands and began a slow mocking clapping at them. "Not a bad bit of handiwork you guys." He congratulated the group. He then smirked at the group. For a bunch of losers." He added in tauntingly.

"What." Naruto demanded as he took a threatening step forward while Kiba and Akamaru bared their fangs at the boy.

Kiba, Naruto and Lee all charged at the large ninja. "Now that we're out, you're toast pal." An annoyed Kiba snarled.

"Out of the way," Naruto growled, "this guy is mine."

"Not if I get to him first." Lee told the others as he took the lead.

"Wait you three stop." Neji ordered. The trio stopped to look at the long haired ninja in surprise. "There's no way that we can take this one on head on. It's too dangerous." He warned them.

"We just tore through this guy's barrier, how dangerous can he be?" Kiba demanded, as he turned back to look at the lone Sound Ninja who appeared to be waiting for them in a bred like manner. "Tunneling Fang!" He growled as he began spinning and launched himself at the teen who easily knocked the boy back at Naruto who leaped over his teammate.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto called creating another version to appear. The large teen knocked the clone out of the air and head-butted the original.

"I believe it is my turn." Lee declared as he moved in. "Leaf Hurricane." He called out, as he delivered a kick which was caught and then the Sound Ninja twisted on his heel before releasing him sending Lee tumbling back at the feet of his companions.

"I'm going to have you Leaf Ninja for lunch." The large boy growled.

"Try it." Kiba growled back in return.

"Shoulder Charge." The larger boy shouted as he slammed into Kiba knocking him back again Naruto came up behind him only to receive a knee to the face. As Lee moved in the ninja slammed his elbow into the green clad boy's face.

"Careful everyone, this guy is just getting warmed up." Shikamaru warned the group.

"Shikamaru, come up with a strategy, Lee you and Naruto give me support as I try and hold this guy off." Peter ordered, as he moved in. "Also don't stand too close together in one spot guys, that's how he caught you last time." He reminded them. Personally he really didn't want to go and trade blows with this guy. His body really needed a few moments to recover after punching through that wall of his. Something that he obviously wasn't getting anytime soon.

"Understood." Shikamaru agreed.

"Alright big guy show me what you got." Peter offered the larger boy. "I mean surely there's got to be something else you can do besides the whole earth barrier ninjutsu. I mean otherwise old scales for brains wouldn't keep you around." He cheerily told him.

"You would dare to insult Lord Orochimaru?" The Mohawk boy growled, as he began swinging his fists at the smaller boy. "No one says anything against Lord Orochimaru." He declared angrily through narrowed eyes.

Peter easily sidestepped the blows not bothering to try and counter the blows just trying to stay away from the hits. The guy had arms that were nearly as thick as Neji was around the waist. While he could survive a hit like that, he wasn't sure if any of the others could manage to live through that type of blow. It was better to let the boy try and tire himself out than it was to try and turn it into some battle between them. now if only they could do it like that. "Shikamaru I hope you have a plan because this guy really isn't our problem." He told his co-captain reminding him of the real mission. "Take the others and go. I'll catch up as soon as I turn Man Mountain here into a mole hill."

"There might be an easier way to deal with this guy." Shikamaru returned as he knelt on the ground. "Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Jirobro snorted in derision, as the shadow began closing in on him. "Do you really think that lame little parlor trick is going to work on me again?" He demanded before he slammed his fist down causing the ground to erupt as fragments of earth and dust blinded hid him from view. "You forget yourself boy." The ninja's voice echoed back at them. "I serve Lord Orochimaru, one of your Villages oh so precious Sannin. He knows all of the Jutsu and how they work. Including the ones that are supposed to be Clan secrets. We know all about the Shadow Possession, the Human Boulder, and the Rotation. None of those little tricks are going to impress me because I've seen them all already."

"Yeah, yeah. What next is this the part where you tell us this is futile or something?" Peter asked impatiently as he tried to focus with his spider sense on where the ninja had disappeared to. "Or maybe something like the Chakra is strong in us, but you are not a Shinobi yet." He suggested with amusement.

"Behind us." Kiba warned.

"Earth Style: Sphere of Graves." Jirobo growled as he slammed his hands into the ground and lifted a large ball of earth out of the ground. The giant piece of earth was easily as big as a small building only it was compacted with dirt and chakra.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto exclaimed in shocked disbelief as he saw the Sound Shinobi easily raise the giant piece of compacted earth over his head and throw it at them. The incoming projectile looked like it had to weigh at least two or three tons of destructive power.

"Get back." Peter ordered, as he got between the squad and the Sound Shinobi. Normally anyone of them except for maybe Shikamaru could have sliced through the boulder that was coming at them. Without most of their chakra though they would have been lucky to simply dodge it. Peter shocked them all though as he not only met the boulder head on, but he actually caught it in the air before it could hit them.

"No way." A shocked Lee said as he stared at Peter holding the rock in his hands over their heads. The giant boulder was easily as large as a small shop or house. "How is he doing that?" He asked the others as he eyed what the other boy was managing. "I mean I know he's strong and all but just how strong is he? Even Guy-Sensei would have trouble with such a feat."

"I don't know." Choji admitted to his squad mate. "I think that even my dad would have to enlarge his limbs to catch that though." This made several of the members swallow in shock. Choji's dad was considered one of the strongest members of the village. Ranking somewhere in the top ten while Lady Tsunade was at the very top.

"I believe this is yours." Peter growled as he tossed the boulder back towards Jirobo.

The Sound Ninja smirked as he punched the boulder causing it to break in half. "I'm beginning to see why Kidamaru was having some troubles with you." He admitted grudgingly. "You may look like a puny little brat, but you have some real potential. Unlike the rest of these losers."

"Easy there buddy, you start with the trash talk and you know you'll lose." Peter warned the bigger ninja.

"We don't have time for this." Shikamaru grumbled. "The more time we stay here fighting with this guy the closer to the Land of Fire borders the others are going to get with Sasuke."

"Then we have to split up." Peter told the other boy. "The longer we play with this guy the more likely that the others are going to get away. Naruto, Kiba, Haku try and keep this guy distracted. Choji, Lee. I want you running backup for a moment." The group nodded leaving the three team strategist to figure out their next move.

"Ideally you, Lee and Haku should stay as you're the ones most likely to be able to catch up." Shikamaru suggested. "You've already proved that you're stronger and faster than him."

"But they would also be the best ones to help you catch up with the Sound ninja." Peter shot back. "We're going to need to catch up with the others fast, and don't forget that there's at least three more of them for us to take down. Ninja that managed to overpower Jonnin I might add."

"If you want speed and strength then its obvious Lee should be on the team." He has both." Neji reminded them.

"We don't really have time to debate this."

The group winced as they saw Lee was thrown into the middle of their group. "You are right Neji, we do not have time for this." The boy told his teammate. "I shall simply have to show this one what it means to stand at the side of one's comrades."

"He's right, he's the one that's got a chance of doing it. We need everyone else to fight whatever else these guys may throw at us and Lee is fast enough that he might avoid most of the attacks".

"Man what a bunch of losers you guys are." Jirobo complained. "I mean aside from the spider wannabe the rest of you are worthless and he just barely makes the cut. I thought some of you were supposed to be prodigies and geniuses?" He scoffed at the group unimpressed with them. "You guys really are pathetic though. I guess now it makes since though why Sasuke was so quick to join us if this is the kind of so called ninja they have. Not an ounce of real skill in any of you."

"Now he's done it." Neji noted turning to look toward his teammate.

Lee had risen to his feet, his eyes had narrowed and he had clenched his fists in anger though. "The rest of you go on. This one is mine. He has spat upon the bond that is our comrades and skill over hard work. It is my duty to show him just how wrong he is on both of those counts."

"You sure about this Lee?" Peter questioned worriedly.

"Indeed." Lee returned as he revealed the weights that had been tied around his ankles. "It is time to show him my true power." He explained to them.

"He's right, also since Lee is used to fighting without Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu his chakra recovery is a lot faster than the rest of us because he doesn't use his as much as the rest of us." Shikamaru told the others. "Fine Lee, take care of this guy."

"Thank you, it will be a pleasure of mine to do so." Lee returned as he saluted to the others.

"Yeah as your team leaders we're telling you to go full out on this guy." Peter told the bowl haircut boy. "Do what you have to do to stop him."

Neji smirked at his teammate. "Yes, you better hurry though. You wouldn't want to still be fighting this one when we're on our way back now would?" He challenged with a knowing and superior smirk aimed at his partner.

"If that happens I will do a 300 extra laps around the village, swim 100 laps, and do 500 hundred practice punches and kicks with double my usual amount of weights as penance." Lee returned to him. "Now hurry up so I at least can act like I have to catch up with you." He returned cockily.

"You really think this scrawny little pain is going to be enough when all of you together were barely holding me off?" Jirobo sneered at them. "I'm going to break him like a toothpick."

"Here eat these before you start." Choji offered as he tossed him a bag of food pills. "They'll help you get your energy back up." He explained.

"I thank you for this gift of trust and friendship my comrade." Lee returned as he took a handful and tossed them into his mouth. "Now go and bring back our other comrade. Show those others your youth and I will show this one the fires of my Youth." He assured them. He lifted the weights in his hand for a moment before he allowed them to drop to the ground causing dents in the ground.

Snarling Jirobo charged, even as Lee moved in as well. "Leaf Hurricane! He shouted as his leg slammed into the larger ninja and sent him flying back.

"Don't keep us waiting." Shikamaru told him.

Lee smiled letting the sunlight glint off of his teeth and gave a thumbs up sign with one hand and rested his other hand on his hip. It was the somewhat awkward and infamous Nice Guy Pose that they all hated to have aimed at them. "Trust me, I shall succeed." He told them before turning to look at his opponent.

"Let's go." Peter ordered as the group headed off after the other Sound Ninja. "We have a comrade to save."

"Alright!" Naruto hooted.

"We're right behind ya." Kiba returned while Akamaru arfed his agreement.

"Be careful." Neji ordered Lee before he leaped up and followed the others.

"And now we may fight." Rock Lee told his opponent who was already back to his feet.

"I'm gonna destroy you." Jirobo snarled back.

* * *

><p><em>*think the old web cartridge belt<em>

_**Never made sense to me how all of the ninja were able to somehow see in the dark the way that they did._

**All existing cannon fight match ups should be tossed out your virtual window. Now I need to decide whether to go Lee vs. Jiobo or line everybody up with their opponents and then start writing fights. Decisions, decisions.**


	52. Lee vs Jirōbō

Lee vs Jirōbō

And we're back with another chapter to this. As usual I ain't claiming any of this. Sorry for the long wait, but work, funerals, and sick family take top concern folks. That and a blank muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

_"Man what a bunch of losers you guys are." Jirobo complained. "I mean aside from the spider wannabe the rest of you are worthless and he just barely makes the cut. I thought some of you were supposed to be prodigies and geniuses?" He scoffed at the group unimpressed with them. "You guys really are pathetic though. I guess now it makes since though why Sasuke was so quick to join us if this is the kind of so called ninja they have. Not an ounce of real skill in any of you."_

_"Now he's done it." Neji noted turning to look toward his teammate._

_Lee had risen to his feet, his eyes had narrowed and he had clenched his fists in anger though. "The rest of you go on. This one is mine. He has spat upon the bond that is our comrades and skill over hard work. It is my duty to show him just how wrong he is on both of those counts."_

_"You sure about this Lee?" Peter questioned worriedly._

_"Indeed." Lee returned as he revealed the weights that had been tied around his ankles. "It is time to show him my true power." He explained to them._

_"He's right, also since Lee is used to fighting without Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu his chakra recovery is a lot faster than the rest of us because he doesn't use his as much as the rest of us." Shikamaru told the others. "Fine Lee, take care of this guy."_

_"Thank you, it will be a pleasure of mine to do so." Lee returned as he saluted to the others._

_"Yeah as your team leaders we're telling you to go full out on this guy." Peter told the bowl haircut boy. "Do what you have to do to stop him."_

_Neji smirked at his teammate. "Yes, you better hurry though. You wouldn't want to still be fighting this one when we're on our way back now would?" He challenged with a knowing and superior smirk aimed at his partner._

_"If that happens I will do a 300 extra laps around the village, swim 100 laps, and do 500 hundred practice punches and kicks with double my usual amount of weights as penance." Lee returned to him. "Now hurry up so I at least can act like I have to catch up with you." He returned cockily._

_"You really think this scrawny little pain is going to be enough when all of you together were barely holding me off?" Jirobo sneered at them. "I'm going to break him like a toothpick."_

_"Here eat these before you start." Choji offered as he tossed him a bag of food pills. "They'll help you get your energy back up." He explained._

_"I thank you for this gift of trust and friendship my comrade." Lee returned as he took a handful and tossed them into his mouth. "Now go and bring back our other comrade. Show those others your youth and I will show this one the fires of my Youth." He assured them. He lifted the weights in his hand for a moment before he allowed them to drop to the ground causing dents in the ground._

_Snarling Jirobo charged, even as Lee moved in as well. "Leaf Hurricane! He shouted as his leg slammed into the larger ninja and sent him flying back._

_"Don't keep us waiting." Shikamaru told him._

_Lee smiled letting the sunlight glint off of his teeth and gave a thumbs up sign with one hand and rested his other hand on his hip. It was the somewhat awkward and infamous Nice Guy Pose that they all hated to have aimed at them. "Trust me, I shall succeed." He told them before turning to look at his opponent._

_"Let's go." Peter ordered as the group headed off after the other Sound Ninja. "We have a comrade to save."_

_"Alright!" Naruto hooted._

_"We're right behind ya." Kiba returned while Akamaru arfed his agreement._

_"Be careful." Neji ordered Lee before he leaped up and followed the others._

_"And now we may fight." Rock Lee told his opponent who was already back to his feet._

_"I'm gonna destroy you." Jirobo snarled back._

* * *

><p>Lee stood blocking the way of the large Sound Ninja that had been ordered to stop the members of the Retrieval Squad. He looked the boy over as he tried to get a sense of what his skills and abilities might be. Jirōbō was a large boy, much bigger than any of their team was and had arms that were easily as thick as Lee's entire body. His strength from that alone meant that he had more raw power in which to use. Something he had already observed when he had lifted a giant boulder. He had a more roundish figure as opposed to the slim build that Lee's own build had, and his stance made sure that he had a better center of balance. This was going to be one of the toughest battles that Lee had ever had.<p>

"I told you to move." Jirōbō growled, as he glared at the toothpick thin boy clad in green spandex, with a dopey haircut, and bushy eyebrows. "I got a job to do, and no punk like you is going to get in my way." He assured the Leaf Shinobi.

"While I respect that more than you could possibly know, I to have a duty and a mission." Lee returned to the other boy. "It is my duty as a member of the Retrieval Squad, and more importantly a member of the Leaf Ninja Core, to make sure that you do not interfere with the mission of my comrades. It is therefore my duty to do battle with you." Placing one hand behind his back he beckoned the Sound Ninja towards him. "So come, let us see what you are capable of. The winner of our fight shall move on, while the other remains here."

Jirōbō smirked at the Leaf Ninja. "I think I can work with that, only difference is that when I beat you, I think I'm going to leave you buried in the ground." He explained, as he set himself up in preparation for the fight.

"We shall see about that. Prepare yourself! For I am Rock Lee, the Green Beast of the Leaf, and I shall defeat you." The Leaf Ninja proclaimed to the Sound Shinobi.

"Big talk from a little man." Jirōbō mocked. "I'll make you regret those words."

"You are a taijutsu user like me." Lee noted, as he examined the stance the boy had taken. "You use the Arahat style. A style developed for punishing yet brutal strikes that can take out an opponent quickly." He rattled off knowingly having seen some of the blows that the older teen used.

"Not bad pipsqueak, then again what could I expect for someone that uses the Strong Fist style taijutsu. A style known for its speed and raw strength." Jirōbō returned to him. "I've also seen some of your speed as well." He reminded him.

"Ah, but that was before I was ordered to take my weights off." Lee reminded his opponent with a grin. "As Peter would say, it is a whole new ball game."

"Bring it on punk show me what you can do." Jirōbō taunted. "It doesn't matter what type of game you bring, it still won't be enough to take me on."

"As you wish." Lee returned as he suddenly took off faster than the Sound Shinobi had been expecting. He appeared at his side and delivered a heavy punch that sent the much larger boy flying off to the side.

"Lucky hit." Jirōbō growled angrily, as he wiped the dirt from his face and rose back up to his feet seeming relatively unharmed despite the power that the blows had contained. He waited, and when Lee came back at him. He swung at him, only for Lee to almost casually sidestep the hits. "Hold still." He ordered in annoyance, as he swung again in an attempt to hit the speeding green clad boy. Lee appeared in front of him, and delivered several lighting fast jabs that slammed into the larger boy who was forced back several feet at the unexpected power that the hits had possessed. "Alright you've had your fun, now its time for me to show you what it means to have real power. Let's see you dodge this. Earth Style: Sphere of Graves." He called out as he lifted another of the giant earthen boulders and held it over his head. "Now die." He snarled, as he threw the giant piece of earth at Lee.

Lee smiled as he saw the challenge that the other boy had presented him with. Rushing at it he managed to run up and over the incoming boulder. He was sideswiped though, as Jirōbō came up with a follow through punch as if he had been expecting him and sent Lee tumbling back through to the ground. The boy slid on the ground, but managed to land on his feet. With a quick turn the two boys were now in a fast paced fight. Moving at speeds that the normal human eye couldn't even think of following. Jirōbō tried to connect with the other boy only for his blows to mis him by mere centimeters. It was as if he was hitting the after image while the real Lee continued to move around him and perform a myriad of attacks on the other boy. Individually none of them were enough to really hurt him but combined they were starting to wear down on him.

Lee backflipped out of one swing and Jirōbō went through a series of hand signs. "Earth Style: Terra Shield." He called, as a wall of earth rose up between them.

Lee didn't even stop though as he rushed around the wall and connected his fist to the chest of the other boy sending him flying again.

"Enough." Lee growled as he lashed pout at Jirōbō knocking the boy off balance. Standing up Lee glared at the boy. "I believe it is time that we end this." He declared as he unwrapped the bandages on his hands. "Gate of Opening, Open." He called out as he felt more chakra enter his body. He then sped at the Sound Shinobi once again.

"I don't think so." Jirōbō growled as he planted his hand on the earth, and the ground in front of him became broken up.

"Had I intended to attack you from the front that might have slowed me down." Lee told him as he appeared behind him.

"Wha?" A surprised Jirōbō questioned, as he looked over his shoulder to see a flash of green black orange and white. He felt a powerful kick that sent him flying upward. "What's going on?" He demanded, as he sensed the blur come up behind him in a perfect dancing leaf shadow technique.

"I am finishing this." Lee returned to the other boy as the the bandages that had been hanging around his wrists wrapped around the much larger boy. "Primary Lotus." He called out, as he grasped the boy, and the pair began a corkscrew spin headfirst towards the ground.

"Are you insane, you'll kill us both!" Jirōbō cried, as he struggled to break the bandages that had him tied up. For all his strength though, it didn't seem as if he was going to manage to slip through.

"We shall see." A determined Lee shot back, as the two slammed into the ground. A large cloud of dirt rose up and a shockwave from the pair hitting ripped through the clearing. When the dust cleared the two heaving ninja could be seen dragging themselves back to their feet. Both of them had taken damage from their impact from the ground.

"Do you wish to continue?" A panting Lee asked, as he looked the Sound Ninja over cautiously.

'I, I, won't lose to you." Jirōbō panted out, as he forced himself to rise to his feet again. He was wobbling, but he was on his feet. After a moment he seemed to shake off the affects that the hit had caused. He smirked at the Leaf Ninja, still confident in his ability to win. "I can't believe that your going to make me use this, if it wasn't for the fact that we're in such a hurry I probably wouldn't even consider doing this." He admitted as he focused on his chakra.

Lee watched as strange chain like tattoos began to appear across the boy's face and arms. "So you to have not been fighting at full power then." Lee noted with interest, as he looked the other boy over excitedly. He could practically feel the chakra that was emanating from the Sound Ninja. "This shall make our battle all the more impressive then."

"Whatever chump, I'm going to flatten you like the bug you are now though." Jirōbō spat back at him as he moved forward and taking a swing at Lee.

Lee didn't have anytime to react as Jirōbō's fist connected with the side of his head and sent him tumbling. He rose back to his feet only to get caught in several more hits. Jirōbō was now much stronger and faster, as more chakra was running through his body thanks to the power from Orochimaru's seal. The Soun Ninja began using his strong and deadly strikes to slam his limbs into the body of the smaller Leaf Ninja. As his knee connected with his stomach, Lee coughed out a mouthful blood. Lee tried to stay standing but fell to the ground as an overhead blow knocked him down.

Jirōbō smiled as he looked at the downed figure with a grin. "I told you you're nothing more than a bug for me to squash beneath me." He reminded the other boy as he began stomp down on the figure. "You Leaf Ninja think that you're all that. Face it though, you guys are nothing."

"I do not believe that, for I know that despite what others say, that I am far more than what others believe me to be." Lee shouted back defiantly, as he dug his arm into the ground and pulled a large section of earth up as a shield. The next blow that Jirōbō slammed down at Lee struck the wall of earth that he had pulled up instead. Rolling out of the way, Lee climbed to his feet. He had to admit it this Sound Shinobi was one of the toughest opponents that he had ever faced off with. He was caught off guard as the Ninja blindsided him, and sent him to slam through the side of several different trees.

"That should teach you." Jirōbō huffed, as he saw that the Leaf Ninja was now unconscious. Looks like he had overestimated the power that the punk really had. It was a shame that he didn't have the time to end him like he should. He had a mission from Orochimaru to get to though. He didn't even want to consider what the man would do if they failed to bring Sasuke back. The Uchiha's body was extremely important to the master's plans. He turned to walk away and catch up with the others, who knows maybe if he hurried he would be able to deal with some of the others. He was forced to stop as he heard a sound coming from behind him. Turning, he saw that the kid was somehow rising back to his feet and setting himself into another taijutsu stance. "That's impossible, he's unconscious, but he's still trying to fight me?" He asked incredulously, as he watched the figure beckon him on. "Fine, its your funeral Leaf Trash." He grumbled, as he moved to take him out. He needed to end this now. Moving with speed that only powerful ninja could reach he fired off several lightning fastpunches and kicks at him. Lee despite having his eyes closed was able to not only block each and everyone of the hits, but was able to return the punches. "How is he doing this, he's unconscious and yet still fighting." The disbelieving Jirōbō noted, as he backhanded the boy only for him to raise both of his arms and absorb the hit. He then came back with a flying kick that put him on the defensive. He dodged and blocked a series of punches a kicks that the boy performed without even thinking about it. "Earth Style: Terra Shield." He snarled, as the earth in front of him rose once again absorbing the attacks that the smaller fighter was performing on the wall. He was somewhat surprised to see that the blows were creating cracks in the wall.

A particularly nasty punch and the wall crumbled. It was at that moment that the boy seemed to wake up. "Huh, what is going on?" A somewhat befuddled Lee asked, as he looked around in confusion as he tried to get his bearings.

"You're funeral is what's going on." Jirōbō shouted, as he punched Lee with an uppercut that lifted him off of his feet and sent him flying.

Lee twisted in the air and landed in a crouched position. He rubbed his jaw tenderly where he had been struck. "If you wish to make this a display of power, then I will gladly oblige you." The boy promised his opponent. "Eight Inner Gates Formation." He shouted. "The Gate of Rest, open. Gate of Life, open."

As he unlocked each of the Inner Gates Jirōbō could feel the chakra levels around the boy rising. "Impossible, he's managed to get nearly as much power as I have." Jirōbō noted, as he watched the chakra around the boy start to become visible. "I have to end this now before he manages to access anymore power." He rushed at the Leaf Ninja, only for Lee to blur out of the way of the hit.

Lee then set himself for another attack. "It is time for you to see what my ninja way and the Power of Youth provide for me." He roared out at the larger ninja. "Leaf Hurricane!" He shouted, as he put all of his power into the spin kick. The kick caught Jirōbō and sent him flying through several of the trees. Lee sped after him sending a flurry of punches and kicks that kept pushing him farther and farther. The pair of shinobi were now in a large ditch that they had created.

Jirōbō growled, and slammed both of his hands into the chest of his opponent sending him flying back. As he rose back to his feet, as much as he hated to admit it some of those blows were starting to hurt him. It looked like he was going to have to show this boy what happened to those that got on his bad side. "You want to compare power?" He demanded in a bellowing voice. "Fine, I'll show you my power you Leaf garbage." He growled, as he focused on his power. It was a good thing that he had absorbed so much chakra from earlier, or he never would have managed to keep going as it was. He stomped his feet, and Lee watched as his opponent's skin changed to a reddish orange, muscles that had been hidden away by a few layers of fat became harder and more defined, warts began to pop up on his face and shoulders, and his hair began growing out from the mohawk into a wild and full mane of hair that reached all the way down to the small of his back. "You wanted to compare power, you got your wish." He snarled out. "I'm going to crush you." He promised. "First I'm going to show you how little power it is that you actually have."

Lee smiled at the appearance of the even more powerful figure. "Oh this is indeed an honor to be fighting such a powerful opponent." He excitedly shouted, as he began prancing around excitedly. "I shall prove once and for all I am more than what Destiny and Fate declares." He exclaimed, his eyes watered as he looked at the ninja. "Thank you for providing me with this opportunity."

Jirōbō shook his head as he listened to the ninja, obviously one of his early hits had scrambled the brain of the other fighter. There was no way that he would normally be as excited as he was making himself out to be. Any smart person would be shaking in fear over the prospect of fighting someone like him. "Die!" He yelled, as he suddenly sped at the the insane fighter. He clotheslined the spandex clad figure, sending him flipping into the air. As soon as Lee landed Jirōbō appeared next to him and grabbed him by the back of his green shirt and ran in a crouch while using Lee as a plow. After traveling back to where their fight had started he came to a stop. He reached down and pulled a beaten Lee out of the trench and held the battered body up overhead and looked him over. Lee's face was now covered in scrapes and bruises. "Just as I thought, you really were just Leaf Trash." The Sound Ninja huffed in annoyance at having to use real power against the Leaf Ninja who had fallen so easily. "I guess now we know why they were so willing to leave you behind. You must have been the weakest of them all." A powerful punch sent the ninja flying into a tree trunk where he slammed and cracked the tree. He looked down at the shinobi with disgust. "Yeah I see it now, I mean despite the fact that you got some decent taijutsu that's all you got isn't it?" Jirōbō snorted out in disgust, as he kicked Lee away from the tree. "What kind of ninja are you without having any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu anyways? I'll tell you what kind." He declared, as he lifted Lee up, only to slam him back into the ground. "You're the dead weight, the one that doesn't have anything to contribute to the team."

Lee glared at the powerful figure that was standing over him. "You are wrong, my comrades never abandon each other it is not our ninja way." He defended those that were not here. "For it is our power of youth and togetherness that makes us who and what we are."

"Heh, keep telling yourself that, you're just a little taijutsu user that can't even use Ninjutsu." Jirōbō taunted the other boy, as he pounded away on him. "That might be a bit more believable if you weren't down there eating dirt though." He crowed down at the speedster. "Face it, even that pathetic shadow user that was calling the shots for the most part had more use in that squad than you. What's more they all knew it as well. What good to the team were you? I'll tell you. You were nothing but the sacrificial lamb." He declared, as he kicked him again sending Lee up into the air only for his elbow to come crashing down on his back sending back into the ground.

"Very well I shall use the last of my youthful power and stop you then." Lee told him as he climbed up to his feet. Gate of Pain, open." Another burst of Chakra overcame him, and Lee's skin changed to a dark red and his eyes went completely white.

The two red skinned fighters stared at each other determined to win, both knew that they were on the last of their reserves. This last attack would likely decide the outcome of their fight and whether or not one or the other would be the victor. Each of them only had so much chakra left in them. It all came down to the next person getting a solid hit.

Lee suddenly charged at Jirōbō. The ground behind him shattered a he tore towards the figure.

Jirōbō smirked as he saw the incoming figure. His style worked best if he waited for his opponent to come to him. He thought that the fool had realized that but he was still coming straight at him. At that speed he wouldn't even be able to turn. Once he got his hands on him, he would drain the last off his chakra away and then kill this piece of Leaf scum that thought that he could be a match for him. All of this fighting had made him hungry again.

When Lee came into range they both swung their fists. There was a small shockwave that erupted between them as their fists connected with each other. Jirōbō made a move for a follow up attack only when his fist swung Lee was already gone. He had dodged the punch and come up under him and performed a kick to the head that sent Jirōbō flying into the air.

"Not this crap again." The Sound Ninja grumbled, as he prepared to strike at the dancing leaf shadow maneuver which would come next. He was completely shocked when instead of appearing beneath him the Leaf Ninja appeared above him.

Lee used his chakra to then knock the boy toward the ground. Lee disappeared and reappeared behind the falling ninja and repeated the chakra surge sending him flying upwards. What followed was a repeat of the process over and over sending the Sound Ninja bouncing up, down, and to the sides in a chaotic mess as Lee would appear near him and send him flying again slamming his body about. Lee appeared over him again and pushed off from a nearby tree. Jirōbō tried to bring his arm up in defense only for Lee to blur away again and appear lower where he delivered what felt like a hundred punches which sent him flying downward.

The bandages of one of his arms snaked out and wrapped around the Sound Ninja and hauled him back up. "It is now time to open the final gate." He declared as the distance between them closed. "Gate of Closing, open." Lee shouted, as he opened the last gate within his arsenal. He focused all of his remaining chakra into his other hand and foot and slammed them into the body of Jirōbō. "Reverse Lotus!" He called out, as the Sound Ninja slammed into the ground being driven deep into the earth.

Lee rolled onto the ground spent having put everything that he had in that last hit. He raised his head weakly and saw that the Sound Ninja appeared to be either unconcious or dead. Judging by the damage that he had given him there was no telling which. Lee tried to rise only to fall bonelessly to the ground. It would seem that he would require rest and possibly time recuperating as well before he was ready to move on. "Go my comrades, and bring Sasuke back." He mumbled in a weak and tired voice. "Let the fires of youth move you forward." He pleaded, before he collapsed on the ground in an unconscious mess.

* * *

><p>I had someone ask why Guy wasn't a member of the team sent out after Sasuke. Since it was a unanimous review I thought that I would answer it. The Hokage told the team leaders that Gennin and Chunnin were the only ones allowed to go on the mission.<p>

So, how many people were expecting the Drunken Fist Style to appear? Without the need for medicine there was no reason for Lee to bother with his 'supplies'.


	53. Kidōmaru vs Haku

Sorry this chapter took so long folks, I actually have a list of reasons. Work/ dead computer/ deciding who would be in this fight/Discovering Fairy Tail/ Becoming disgusted with Shippuden (Only made it to Shikamaru's revenge before I just grew bored and tired with it. Unfortunately it affected my want to write for the first part.) Now that my excuses are out of the way on with the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time <strong>_Lee rolled onto the ground spent having put everything that he had in that last hit. He raised his head weakly and saw that the Sound Ninja appeared to be either unconcious or dead. Judging by the damage that he had given him there was no telling which. Lee tried to rise only to fall bonelessly to the ground. It would seem that he would require rest and possibly time recuperating as well before he was ready to move on. "Go my comrades, and bring Sasuke back." He mumbled in a weak and tired voice. "Let the fires of youth move you forward." He pleaded, before he collapsed on the ground in an unconscious mess._

The squad kept moving as fast as they could trying to make up for the time that they had lost in their confrontation with the giant Sound Ninja. The boy had forced them to be held up by several minutes before Lee had managed to get in between the group and him. They were marking the path as they went so that Lee would be able to follow after then once he was done with the giant ninja. The Leaf Ninja had faith that their fellow Gennin would be able to handle whatever it was that the other boy had been capable of.

"So what's the plan?" Peter asked Shikamaru, as they leaped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Not sure." The other boy admitted to his co-captain as he tried to assess their current situation as it now was. While it was true they had lost their fastest member, and lost several minutes, they had either delayed or taken out a member of the opposing team as well. "The big guy cost us a lot of time. We need to figure a way to make it up." He noted in annoyance.

"Then I guess we need to pick up the speed." Peter returned to him, as he began moving a little faster. The others followed after him, matching the new speed.

"Its strange." Neji noted to the pair. "Its been quite some time, and we still haven't encountered any traps." He reported to the team captains. "What is your assessment of this?" He asked the two Chunnin leaders.

"It looks to me like we've been underestimated." Shikamaru answered. "They're cocky, and they think we're all dead now and that their big guy is the only one following them. They don't need to set a trap for their own man do they?" He asked in disgust at how little the other ninja thought of them.

"Those idiots they think we're so weak." Naruto yelled angrily at being so casually dismissed by their opponents.

"It seems your right about our enemy Shikamaru, and its insulting to be underestimated like this." A seething Neji told his captain. The boy's Clan Pride rising to the surface. "But still this could be our chance."

"I hear ya." Shikamaru grumbled. "Now we can take them by surprise."

"Something that I'm sure we would all like to do to these guys." Peter told the other boy. "They've been one step ahead of us this entire time and I think its time to change things. He got agreeing nods from the other members.

"Well this just might be our chance." Shikamaru told the others. "They finally let their guards down and now its our turn."

"Good, so lets bring them into the parlor." Peter declared.

"Indeed." Haku agreed.

* * *

><p>The remaining three Sound Ninja were moving at a quick speed, as they had an appointment to keep. Lord Orochimaru's current body was in severe stages of deterioration, and they only had so much time before their Lord would be forced to jump into another body. The battle with the Third Hokage having done more damage than even he had expected the old man to deliver against him costing him the use of his arms. When you added in what Lady Tsundae had done to him as well, it made all the more sense for him to change bodies soon. If they didn't get the Uchiha back to the base in time for the body swap, Lord Orochimaru would be extremely displeased with them. Considering that he wouldn't be able to use the Jutsu for another three years it was likely that he would make their punishment last that long. The fact that the Leaf Shinobi kept interfering with them didn't help with the matter either. Hopefully that problem was dealt with and they could continue now. They had finally gotten the Uchiha brat and had promised him power. It had actually been pretty easy to convince him to come with them and they hadn't had to use any real force against him.<p>

"Jirōbō is pretty late isn't he?" Sakon demanded in annoyance, They were trying to wait for the other boy to catch up with them so they could deal with whatever border guards the Land of Fire might have.

Kidōmaru smirked at his team leader. "He was," he agreed, "but he just arrived." The group watched as the large ninja leaped up out of the brush and quickly fell into position with the others.

"Well its about time. You were gone a while what took so long? Sakon demanded of the larger ninja irritably.

"Sorry, it took longer to eat all of that loser's chakra." The large boy explained.

Tayua scowled at the larger ninja. "Listen fatso, don't slow us down so you can eat more." she reprimanded her teammate. "See that coffin?" She demanded, gesturing towards large item Kidōmaru was holding with his spare arms. "You're the one that's supposed to be carrying it." She reminded him. "So do your job you slob."

"Okay." The bigger ninja growled out.

"Well, well Jirōbō aren't you easy going today." Kidōmaru noted.

"Yeah, so what?" The bigger boy demanded irritably.

The multi armed boy landed on a tree and turned to look at the recent arrival. "Well, its just that I'm not going to be handing over this coffin to you." He informed the other ninja. "Because you're not the real Jirōbō!" He shouted, as he tossed the coffin towards Tayua. The girl grunted as she caught Sasuke. Kidōmaru chuckled as he looked down from the branch he was standing on to sneer down at the figure using his teammate's form. The sound ninja drew a kunai and leaped forward. "Let me take down this one fellas." He offered. "Sakon, Tayua, go on I'll catch up." The pair nodded as they leaped back into the brush and away from the upcoming fight. Their mission was clear get the Uchiha to Orochimaru. ANything else even their teammates survivalwas secondary priority to that. The figure posing as Jirōbō drew a kunai of his own and lunged at the dark skinned boy. The blade was suddenly stopped as Kidōmaru crossed his two top arm in front of the blade effectively blocking the attack. "The real Jirōbō is always scolding Tayua for her rather coarse language." He lectured the imposter.

Jirōbō glared at Kidōmaru for a moment before a cloud of smoke covered him and the smirking figure of Shikamaru appeared in front of him. "Ya got me." The boy admitted as he spun around to deliver a kick. One of Kidōmaru's other arms came up and blocked the attack.

Kidōmaru spat at Shikamaru and a net of webbing shot out at the boy with enough force that it sent Shikamaru flying into a nearby tree where the net had him tied down. Kidōmaru chuckled at that he turned his head as he noticed a shadow overhead. He looked up to see six Naruto's coming in at him from above.

"Surprised to see me?" The group of Naruto's chorused at him.

Kidōmaru merely smirked as he leaped downward. He spat a large amount of webbing into two of his hands. "Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web." He called, flinging the web ball outward. The ball expanded into a giant web which all of the incoming orange figures slammed slammed into.

"Naruto." A worried Shikamaru shouted out.

Kidōmaru merely continued his fall. Which was when someone else decided to make their move against the Sound Spider. "Fang over Fang." A voice called, as two twisters came barreling from the forest floor.

Kidōmaru fired strands of webbing and swung to an overhead tree while the twin attacks passed by him harmlessly.

The two tornadoes broke off showing the identical forms of Kiba. "I won't let you get away." One of the figures shouted, as he glared up at the boy that was hanging from a tree branch from strands of webbing.

"You stole my line punk." Kidōmaru jeered back at him. "You should look down at your feet.' He advised.

The boy glanced down and saw that the giant tree branch he was standing on was covered not in leaves or moss but strands of webbing. The boy tried to pull his feet free but that did nothing. "You coward!" The boy yelled back at the gloating figure that had outmaneuvered him. "Do you really think that you can stop us that easily?" He demanded.

"Humph, why don't you shut up." Kidōmaru ordered, deciding not to mention that it was all of these Leaf Ninja vs. him. That was hardly his idea of a coward.

Neji struck out at the multi armed shinobi next. Kidōmaru noticed him though and released his hold on the web strands and swung off to another branch while Neji's strike hit the area where he had been. Kidōmaru spat another glob of webbing into his hands and then launched it at Neji wrapping the limbs of the shinobi in the webbing.

"Partial expansion Jutsu." Choji called from behind some branches as his arms enlarged and shot forward. Kidōmaru laughed as he used a substitution while he appeared off to the side. The pair of giant hands just missed hitting their target, but got tangled up in some webbing. When he powered down the jutsu. The boy went flying towards the webbing. Haku suddenly appeared next to Kidōmaru with a shunshin and tried to stab him with one of his giant sebon needles. Kidōmaru raised four strangely colored kunai of his own and used two blades each to block the blades. With his free arms he grabbed the boy and tossed him to the side where he found himself caught in another web trap.

"Impressive." Peter admitted as he lowered himself upside down from a strand of his own webbing. He twirled around to look at all of the others that had been caught before stopping to face Kidōmaru who was still hanging from his own webline. "I'm guessing that the only safe place to land around here is the air?" He asked, as he looked the other boy over.

"Oh there are safe places to stand, but then there aren't." A smirking Kidōmaru explained. "The game is finding which ones are safe, and which ones aren't. Now the next move is yours, to either stay there and wait for me to kill you and your loser friends or to take a chance on where to stand and fight."

Shikamaru scowled despite having both surprise and numbers on their side this guy had somehow outmaneuvered all of them. They had the guy boxed in and had attacked from multiple directions. If it wasn't for the fact that they were losing, he would have been impressed with this guy's tactical situational awareness and his ability to plan. He wondered if the guy had a spider sense that was similar to Peter's, and that was how he was able to detect the attacks before they hit him. It was either that or he was really that good. Neither one of them was really good for them.

"So nice of you to give us a chance like that." Peter deadpanned back at Kidōmaru. "Who would have thought that there was one of you willing to give us a sporting chance."

"It wouldn't be a very interesting game if I didn't at least give you a chance." Kidōmaru returned to him.

While they were talking, one of the Naruto's had managed to slip a Kunai out of his weapon pouch and was futilely trying to slice through the webbing that was holding him. "What is this stuff made out?" The blonde wondered out loud causing everyoone to turn and look at him much to Shikamaru's annoyance.

"Its useless, not even two elephants could break that webbing." Kidōmaru bragged at the boy.

Peter smirked beneath his mask at that. "Your really going to go with elephants?" He asked in amusement.

"Yeah I am." Kidōmaru returned to him. "Why you got a problem with that? In fact I don't care, lets see how your friends like being stuck in airtight web containers." He added as he began shooting webbing at Haku and Neji. Peter swung around and blocked some of it, but got hit by several bands of webbing. "And now I have you all." The Sound Ninja boasted, as he webbed the final member of the group.

"Not really." Peter replied, as he looked up at the other spider style user. "You see, when it comes to strength i'm rather unique, maybe even the next Tsundae." He explained to him. Because without even using chakra I can lift ten tons which is slightly more than one average elephant can lift since most of them only lift about 9000 kilograms. When you add in chakra though, I can double or triple my strength easily enough." Peter then pushed his arms out and the bands of webbing that were holding him snapped. "Your webbing might stop me if I were low on chakra, but otherwise its useless." He explained. Oh yeah and in case you hadn't guessed I'm mocking you over here." He added in. "So you got any other parlor tricks for that silly string of yours?" He asked curiously. "Because its obvious that you need something more than that."

"I guess that just means that I'll have to deal with you in a more permanent fashion." Kidōmaru returned, as spat a new mouthful of webbing into his hands. This webbing was different than the white webbing that he had been using, as it was more of an orange color. When he was done he had a large weapon in each of his hands. "I guess the game continues now." The boy reasoned, as he threw one of his strange weapons at his Leaf counterpart.

Peter ducked the incoming weapon easily. "I've heard of having an iron stomach, but i've never heard of anyone using the iron in their stomach to make weapons. I mean I didn't even think that was possible, and I've seen and done a lot of things. I seen a peanut stand, And heard a rubber band, I seen a needle that winked its eye." Peter sing-songed at the Sound Ninja. "I've never seen a stomach like that though."

"You've always got to have the jokes." Kidōmaru grumbled. "Guess what, the jokes on you this time. You see, you can dodge all you want, but every time you dodge I'm aiming at one of your friends behind you." He added, nodding towards the net holding Naruto which now only contained five versions of the blonde as the weapon that Peter had dodged had traveled on and destroyed the clone. "How long do it'll be before I hit the real one? Should make for an interesting game." He cackled in anticipation.

"Cute trick, doesn't work so well when you have to face the other way though." Peter told him as he zip lined under the branch that the Sound Ninja was on and came up behind him. "Now you can take your shot at Naruto, but there's the fact that you'll have to worry about me hitting you from behind."

"I suppose so," Kidōmaru admitted, as he turned to face the other boy. "Unless I try my throwing from behind." He added, as he launched two more of his strange melee weapons and hit two of the clones. "Man he's a lucky a lucky guy. Five to one odds and he still managed to come out ahead."

You had your shot now its my turn. Peter returned as he approached the Sound Ninja and and threw and uppercut at him. Kidōmaru managed to lean out of the way of the hit but his shirt did rip where Peter's bracer cut through the air and missed him.

The Sound Shinobi rubbed his chest where the blades had come uncomfortably close to hitting him. Had he not jerked out of the way, he would have been sliced open from stomach to chest and he would have been knocked completely off of his feet. As he was trying to regain his footing he noticed that an orange blur was barreling towards him. He dropped down some more even as he shot out more of his weblines and swung around on the branch he raised his weapons intending to impale the young Shinobi.

A webline caught Naruto by his jacket and yanked him to the side spoiling the shot as the blade sank into the tree.

"How did you get free?" Kidōmaru demanded, glaring at the boy who had nearly caught him. He turned to look at the group of orange clad figures that were still stuck in the web. The boys grinned at him and waved before they all disappeared in loud pops and clouds of smoke. "I never had you in the first place." He noted with stunned realization. "Perhaps your not as big an idiot as you would have everyone believe that you are." He mused to the boy, as he stared at him with the first bit of interest. "Now its time to finish you though." He growled, as he held his hand up showing a strand of webbing he had managed to get on Naruto and jerked him forward.

"Naruto." Neji called, as he appeared alongside of his teammate and sliced through the webbing with his hand. The two boys landed alongside of the others on another tree branch.

"I trapped you." A scowling Kidōmaru stated, as he saw that all of the Leaf Shinobi were free from their bonds as well. "How did you get free?" He demanded, as he looked at the two Leaf Gennin that were standing alongside of the other members of their now now ready squad.

"Your webbing is chakra based." Neji returned to him with a causal and cocky smirk. "And chakra built substances don't stand a chance against the Gentle Fist Style."

"As for myself, it was easy enough as well." Haku told the boy. 'I merely had to freeze the webbing and make it brittle and then it broke." He looked over at Shikamaru. "One of us should stay behind to deal with this one. We are the ones capable of handling him.

I agree." Neji noted. "You need to go."

"Neji your eyes are still useful to us." Shikamaru argued

Kiba scowled as he gathered Akamaru into his jacket. "It looks like this guy is stronger than the big guy we left with Lee." He informed the group. "Much stronger." He warned.

"We're going to have to go one on one if we're to have any chance for success." Neji pointed out to the team leaders. "Isn't that what you said?" He questioned in a challenging tone.

"Yeah." Shikamaru returned unhappily at the way this was going. "That's what we agreed."

"And besides, if we all stay here we won't be able to catch Sasuke." Neji reminded them.

"And what about Lee, he hasn't caught up with us yet." Kiba reminded the others.

"We did head out on this mission to retrieve the Uchiha and return him to the Village." Haku pointed put to the others. "Sometimes one must be prepared to sacrifice something for success."

"Precisely." Neji returned. "But that's not the only reason. We are on this mission to protect a fellow Shinobi. To defend the bond of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Man, you've been hanging around Lee and Guy-Sensei for way to much time." Peter told the other boy.

"Remember what Iruka-Sensei told us on the day of the funeral?" Neji returned, the boys nodded as they remembered the lesson the Chunnin had given them on self sacrifice for not only ones comrades, but for the village. We cannot allow someone so evil to take someone from our village. That is not our way."

"Well as fun as this talk is we need to make a call." Peter returned to the others. "Personally, I would like nothing more than to take this guy apart for all of the things that he's done. That's not our mission though. Haku you're up. Neji, Kiba find us our targets now." He ordered getting the ninja into motion.

"Understood." Haku replied. "I shall be at your side side momentarily." He assured his comrades, as he took up a fighters stance.

"Lets do this then." Shikamaru, ordered as he rose to his feet.

"When you catch up to us, try not to turn it into a race with Lee on which of you can get to us faster." Kiba teased the older ninja.

"Understood." Haku returned tonelessly.

Peter looked over at Kidōmaru longingly. He really wanted a chance to have another go at the other spider style user, but he had other responsibilities right now than fighting with this guy. With great power comes great responsibility. "Maybe we'll get this one another time." He told the boy who was sitting there waiting to see what the other Shinobi would do.

"Whenever you think that you want it." Kidōmaru returned to him with an arrogant smirk.

Peter gave one last longing look towards the ninja before they leaped away.

Haku turned to look at the boy that was left. "I am Haku Yuki, once apprentice to Zabuza the Demon Hidden in the Mist, current Leaf Village Shinobi, and I shall be your opponent."

Kidōmaru sneered in contempt. "You really think telling me that you were trained by someone that ran away from the village is going to help?" He demanded of his opponent.

"Why not, as I understand it, the story is not completely dissimilar to that of your own master." Haku returned to the other boy. "Was he not also run out of his village because of his feeling about the way that the village was run? Its true that he was not the one that was planned for the position of power, but still.

The Sound Shinobi's eyes narrowed at that. "Comparing Zabuza to Lord Orochimaru is a dangerous game there kid." Kidōmaru warned. "Now that I can give you my undivided attention though lets see just how you can deal with my webs." He then began spewing out webbing towards Haku. The webbing came in fast and sticky and soon covered the blue clad boy. "Let's see you get out of that." He smugly told the other boy as he crossed his arms across his chest. The webbing quickly took on a frosted look and then shattered.

"I believe now you know." Haku returned to the boy.

Kidōmaru scowled as he leaped into a backwards flip spewing webbing all over the place. "We're not done yet." He promised the other boy. "This game has just started, and once we're done I'm going to finish the one with the Spider user. Its only right that we should play out our round." He formed a longbow and a set of arrows and fired one of the arrows.

Haku was ready for the ranged attack though. "Secret Jutsu Crystal Mirror Wall." A wall of ice rose up from the ground and the arrow bounced off of wall. "I am afraid that you will need more than that to stop me." The Ice User explained to his opponent.

"Fine, we've seen you take care of one attack, but how do you handle multiple attacks." Kidōmaru returned. "Summoning Technique." He growled, slamming his hand on the ground and a spider appeared over their heads on a giant web. "Rain of Spiders." He shouted, as the creature released an egg sack filled with smaller spiders that were shooting webbing.

"I think not." Haku returned to him. Standing still as he watched the spiders fall around him dragging their webbing down with them. "You forget that spiders and bugs are not overly fond of large amounts of cold." The area surrounding the boy grew colder and a person could see the webbing gaining frost on it. "A thousand Needles of Death." The masked boy called firing a thousand needles of ice out at the small spiders. Haku who could throw a sebon needle from cover and strike the nerve of a person found the idea of hitting a spider almost laughable. Each of the spiders was punctured with a needle with pin point accuracy.

Kidōmaru didn't want to admit it, but he was somewhat impressed by the display of the boy. To manage to destroy all of his spiders like that would take skills that he figured only a few of their number might possess. This was turning interesting indeed. "How many times can you pull that stunt off I wonder?" He asked, as he saw his summon prepare another egg sack to bombard his opponent with.

"Long enough." Haku returned to him. "Then again, I have other methods of dealing with your companion." The entire area grew colder and the very web that the spider was resting on grew heavy and snapped as ice surrounded the spider.

Kidōmaru scowled as he canceled the summon. Spider summons had become hard lately allowing one of the few spiders that still answered his summons to be flash frozen would not be helpful, and would likely end the last good feeling that the creatures had with him. They might even scratch him off of the scroll. He had heard a rumor that the Leaf Spider had gained access to the Spider contract. If that was true, then It was but another reason for him to destroy this boy that liked to act as if he was worthy of being the Spider. He would enjoy crushing him. First he was going to deal with this reject from the Land of Mist. He formed several more throwing weapons and began throwing them towards the boy. He watched in growing annoyance as the boy seemed to be able to block each and everyone of his throws. The boy' s speed was making him a lot more difficult than he had originally thought that he was going to be. Still, the webbing that covered the forest made it so easy for him to figure out where he was. It meant that he barely even had to aim as he was connected to the webbing. Even of the boy froze the webbing all he did was make himself an even bigger target.

Haku made a new set of hand signs. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" He called. The surrounding forest area was now covered in the deep mist.

The two boys were now at a stalemate. The Hidden Mist Jutsu told Haku whenever someone moved. In the same way the sticky web Jutsu that Kidōmaru used on the ground meant that he knew exactly where the ice user was. This was now a fight that relied on their ability to use their chakra to detect each other. Their eyes and ears had been turned into secondary senses that may or may not be what would win this fight.

"At least your making this interesting Leaf Trash." Kidōmaru yelled out into the mist, his eyes darting back and forth in search of where the Leaf Ninja was hiding.

"I am capable of much." Haku's voice returned calmly, seeming to echo from all over the trees. The Sound Ninja gritted his teeth angrily at how the boy had an answer for his ranged attacks. While he could throw or shoot weapons at the boy with the mist, he couldn't get an exact a target as before. That wasn't to big of a problem, it just meant that he was going to have to work with a challenge is all.

What followed was a ranged duel as the two fighters did their best to try and hit each other. Kidōmaru scowled, this was taking far to long. He had expected that he would be fighting with his Leaf counterpart not this Ice Ninja. Many of the plans that he had prepared were useless against the Ice User. Then again that might have been part of the reason that their spider had moved on. Alright I'm impressed I didn't think that you were going to be able to last this long but its time to end this. The Sound Ninja called out as he felt his webbing tug and he twisted and fired from his bow. He chuckled as he heard the other ninja grunt from being hit. He then leaped where he felt the movement. If the other boy thought that he was going to continue their fight as a ranged competition then he was a fool. He landed on a bent knee and smirked as he saw the blue garbed figure with an arrow in his side. The boy broke the arrow then withdrew it followed by adding a layer of ice to cover the wound. "I've got you now." He crowed as he moved forward to finish the fight.

"Not so." Haku returned, as he turned to face the other boy. "I was merely waiting for you."

"Yeah? Well its time to end this game."

"Agreed." Haku noted as he performed some sort of gresture and suddenlt they were surrounded by several long mirrors made from ice. "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors." The boy called out. "Only one person has ever survived this jutsu and they had help." Haku explained, as he stepped backward and into one of the mirrors. "Shall we see if you are as lucky as they were?" He asked his voice seeming to come from all around as the Sound Ninja as his image now seemed to surround him in some strange sort of fun house worth of mirrors.

"Bring it on Leaf Trash." Kidōmaru shouted in return. Angry at himself for walking right into this trap that the other boy had made. He doubted he had meant to get shot, but it was a worthwhile sacrifice if it drew your target in. The other boy didn't reply, but Kidōmaru suddenly found himself being struck from all sides as needles shot at him from all of the mirrors. Kidōmaru snarled in response and formed new weapons and used them to block the incoming needles. No matter how many of them he seemed to knock away though, more and more seemed to take their place and find a way to hit him. His body was quickly beginning to resemble that of a porcupine as it was covered all over in the needles that had gotten through his defenses.

After a moment the assault stopped. "You lack Peter's speed and agility to keep this up." Haku voice echoed from the mirrors.

"Maybe, but you made a mistake." Kidōmaru returned to him. He shook his whole body, and Haku watched as all of the needles and a strange colored layer fell off of him. "My Sticky Spider Thread Armor is more than a match for all of your needles." He told him confidently. "With this armor, its impossible for you to hurt me with you little attacks no matter how many of them there are they simply can't break through." He bragged, as he looked at the other boy superiorly.

Haku stepped out of one of the mirrors and regarded him calmly. "Impressive." He admitted.

Despite his words, it was obvious that Kidōmaru was under strain as he was huffing somewhat. Either the chakra use or trying to avoid as many of the needles as possible was wearing him down. It made him even more mad when he saw that the other boy was just calmly standing in front of one of the mirrors. "I'm going to put an end to you now. Its time to let the real me out." He growled. He felt the familiar and comforting surge of raw power, as the vine like tattoo design started creeping over his body. "Alright, now I'm ready to finish you off." The Sound Ninja proclaimed as he moved at Haku with renewed vigor.

Haku crossed his arms and blocked four incoming weapons that the other boy was weilding. The Ice Ninja grunted, as he began to shake and give way to his opponent. He lacked the raw power that many of the others possessed, as he instead used his accuracy and speed to make up for his weakness. It made confrontations like this one all the more difficult. He felt his feet sliding back as the Sound Ninja increased the power. Haku broke the lock between the two of them. "Most unexpected." He admitted. "It would appear that your already considerable strength has grown." He had not expected for these other members to possess the strange power that Sassuke had as well.

"You better believe it, and now I'm going to melt you icicle." Kidōmaru informed him, as he launched a new flurry of sharpened weapons at the boy. Haku fell into one of his mirrors though, and let the weapons bounce off of his defense. If anything this just seemed to anger the Spider ninja even more than he already was as he watched them ricochet away.

"Your strength has increased, but your speed does not appeared to have anywhere near the same enhancements." Haku's voice echoed, as he seemed to pear in all of the mirrors again causing the boy to jerk his from side to side to find the real one. "You are still only at about the speed of a high Chunnin or low Jonnin though." Haku appeared behind the boy, and rushed at him with all of his speed and slammed one of his giant sebon needles into the Sound Ninja's back. The weapon stuck there and Haku left it as he continued on ducking underneath the counter strike and disappearing into another mirror.

Kidōmaru scowled, as he saw the boy disappear again. This ninja was to fast for him to accurately track a person would need the Sharringan to properly follow after him. Considering that there were only two known sets and an incomplete set of those and he was none of the three that had those he would have to improvise and come up with something else to stop him. With a grumble he pulled the sebon needle out of his armored side.

"Let us see how good that strength truly is." Haku spoke, as he pulled himself from yet another mirror. He then launched himself in the air and all of the mirrors all turned into water. The Sound Ninja gasped as he was covered in freezing cold water.

After picking himself up Kidōmaru was now beyond angry. This Leaf Scum was now humiliating him. "Alright that's it. I'm done playing with you.. He growled as his skin darkened, and horns began appearing on his head. They tugged the headband on his head off and revealed a third eye. "Let's see if your fast enough to evade my third eye." He snarled, as he formed a weapon in each hand.

Haku moved in at the boy using his twister attack hoping that if he was moving to fast, that the other boy wouldn't be able to track his movements enough. He needed something stronger than his ice needles though, as they didn't have the type of penetration power that he needed with the web armor jutsu that his opponent used. It was starting to look like he may have chosen an opponent that was beyond his current ability to handle. Still he had to stop this ninja, it was required of him so that the others could retrieve Sasuke from the Sound Village.

Kidōmaru laughed as his arms blurred and he blocked the pair of giant sebon needles. While he couldn't match the speed of his opponent, his extra limbs made it possible for him to counter all of the attacks. The few that did manage to get past those, still had to get through his armor. There was nothing that the boy could hope to do as long as he was like this. With a contemptuous sneer he delivered a kick to the ice ninja's gut sending Haku flying away and slamming into a tree several feet away.

Haku winced as he climbed back to his feet. The fight was not going as he had hoped. It seemed that Orochimaru had trained his people to be even more skilled than he had thought. The man had obviously earned his skill as one of the Legendary Sannin, if this was the level of his personal strike team.

"Give up yet punk? You don't have a chance now that I can see everything that you're doing." Kidōmaru mocked, as he tightened his grip on his weapons.

"I am far from prepared to give up." Haku returned to him, as he set himself to continue their battle. "If I have learned one thing from my comrades, it is that if one wishes to be a ninja that there are times that someone must go beyond what they think they can and do the impossible."

"I'll give you this kid, you've got guts going as far as you have. Even you can't keep going at this rate though. Besides, none of your attacks are strong enough to get through my armor." Kidōmaru taunted his opponent. "This is game set and match." He crowed victoriously. "Once I finish with you, I'll finish off the rest of the Leaf Trash that are still left and then all of you weaklings will be gone." He promised the other boy maliciously.

Haku narrowed his eyes at the threat this Sound Shinobi made to his important people. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He swore to his adversary. His hands then blurred through a new set of hand signs. "Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" He called out, sending the small group of icy birds at the other ninja.

Kidōmaru's eyes widened in surprise as he saw this new attack coming at him. He threw himself to the side, and managed to just barely dodge the attack. He climbed back to his feet. "Those things may hold more power in them, but their worthless if you can't hit anything with them." He smugly explained to the other ninja.

"So you think." Haku returned.

Kidōmaru frowned at the calm reaction of the other boy. He was not acting like someone who had just watched one of their last gambits utterly fail. In fact, it was more like he was waiting for something. Had he activated another jutsu when he wasn't paying attention? Turning, the boy was shocked to see that the icy missiles he had just dodged were coming back around for another pass. They had some sort of seeking method! He tried to dodge them again, but he was simply out of time. The birds hit him in the sides and chest and sent him flying with an explosive force that sent him flying through several trees before he slammed into a boulder. He coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood as he rose to his feet. He grimaced as he saw his armor flake away. It had been a direct hit it seemed. "Guess this game is yours, but I'm not going down with out racking up some extra bonus points." The Sound Ninja growled as he rose back up and charged at the Leaf Ninja.

"Its over." Haku retuned solemnly. "Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" He repeated, and a new swarm of ice birds erupted and struck the spider style Shinobi. The Sound Ninja was thrown back before he landed on the ground with a hard thud. Haku nodded as he saw that the boy was not climbing back to his feet this time.

"I can't believe that some punk like you managed to beat me." Kidōmaru grunted out as he looked the other boy over. "Maybe the Demon of the Hidden Mist wasn't such a push over." He admitted, it was easier to say that than think that a Leaf Weakling had managed to beat him. His hands reached for one of his weapons.

Haku responded a few moments before he did though and several sebon struck the Sound Ninja and his weapons fell from his nerveless hands.

"How?" Kidōmaru demanded, as he looked at his weapons which might as well be in the hands of his opponent for all the good that they were doing him. He was trying with all of his might to move his many limbs to grab at the weapon at his feet, but they all stubbornly refused his commands.

"Master Zabuza trained me as an assassin first." Haku explained. "Knowing all about the body is one of the chief things one should know. I was trained to target the nerves with sebon needles. Without your armor you're just as vulnerable as the next person is to my attacks."

"Heh, I guess that makes this game over." Kidōmaru noted, before slumping to the ground.

Haku shook his head. The loss of arms would not have stopped Master Zabuza. Had he lost them, he would have found a way to keep on fighting no matter what. He was also pretty sure that it wouldn't have stopped many of his comrades either. This boy was no where near the level his first Master had been. He fell to his knees in exhaustion. This fight had taken everything that he had and then some. His chakra levels were dangerously low, he had an assortment of bruises scrapes cuts and even a spot where one of the arrows had caught him. All in all he was at the end of his rope. He hoped that he had bought the others the time that they needed to catch up with the other Sound Ninja and Sassuke. He fell to the ground and grimaced as he looked at his arrow wound. There must be some internal bleeding somewhere for him to lose his strength so fast. Perhaps this was his end, and it was now time for him to rejoin with Master Zabuza. He felt his head sag as he closed his eyes to rest. He knew he shouldn't if he wanted to survive, but Master Zabuza was calling out to him. Hopefully he had taught the others the importance of what having a special person was and could now go. He just wish that he had gotten a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>after building up a rivalry between the spiders I don't let them get to really duke it out. Isn't that just like the old Parker luck?<p> 


	54. Naruto Vs Tayuya

Its been a while. Not going to bore you with a lot of excuses on what took me so long. That ain't why you clicked on this. I will say that the reviewers who wouldn't let me leave this alone are a good part of why we got this though. As usual I own de nada now lets go. Consider this my Christmas present to ya'll.

The remnants of the retrieval team continued to follow after the trail of their opponents. The sun was starting to set and had bathed the forest in a deep red. For the whole day the two groups of ninja had been playing this game of chase with each other. The Leaf were going to lose soon though. if they didn't do something. Once the Sound Nin slipped past the borders of the Land of Fire then the Leaf Shinobi wouldn't be allowed to chase after the other Ninja. Both sides were starting to feel the strain, as they had been pushing themselves all day. It was now a question of who could get to their target first. The Sound Four to the border and the safety of the Sound, or the Retrieval Squad would retake Sasuke back to the Leaf. Both sides had lost a number of members, and they were unsure how long this was going to go.

"They are up ahead." Neji reported the two Chunnin leaders.

Akamaru barked out an agreement from within Kiba's jacket.

"Good." Peter noted. "I'm getting tired of playing this game of follow the leader of theirs.

"There's only two of them left. I like those odds." Shikamaru noted optimistically. "Against the six of us. If we play this right, then the next time we meet we'll be able to wrap this up once and for all." The Nara theorized to the others.

"I'll say." Naruto chimed in. "Two against six? No sweat."

"What do you mean its two against six?" Kiba growled. Akamaru barked out his agreement from within the folds of his master's jacket.

"Oh sorry about that Akamaru your right." Shikamaru returned in an amused tone. "Its two against seven. I like those odds even better." The Nara actually sounded upbeat at the odds that he was presented with. Having 7 pieces on the board gave him a lot more options than he would otherwise have.

"Wait till they see our new technique, these clowns won't know what hit them right boy?" Kiba asked his partner.

"Don't worry about a thing. As soon as we catch up to them all I got to do is my shadow clone jutsu and the shows over." Naruto told the others confidently.

"Well that's comforting to know." Shikamaru returned dryly. The idea of relying on Naruto to finish the job was not one that he particularly relished.

"That's only if your clones can get their before I do." Choji challenged the blonde.

"All the same, we're working as team here right?" He reminded the two more impulsive members of their squad. "Just stick to the plan." He ordered.

"Oh, sure." An embarrassed Naruto returned.

"The most important thing is to at least get them in range before the sun goes down." Shikamaru continued.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kiba asked with a grin. "Let's hit it." He suggested, as he increased his speed. The others nodded and followed after the wild boy. It took them a few more hours and the sun dropping the rest of the way into night.

"They are just ahead of us." Neji reported.

"Okay, everyone remembers the plan right?" Shikamaru questioned. He was still a bit annoyed that they hadn't managed to catch up with them again until now "We need to hit them fast and hard and distract them while Neji tries to get the coffin free from them. Its the best way to get this done quickly without having to worry about what other surprises they might have." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Peter looked over at his co-captain. "Are you sure about this? You won't be able to do much more than to direct us. This is the worse time for you to get involved in a fight." He reminded the other Chunnin. With a severe lack of shadows Shikamaru's jutsu's would be useless in this environment.

"Yeah I know." Shikamaru returned grimly. "If I thought that we had the time I might suggest that we wait until sunrise, but with Neji and you we have the advantage." He pointed out to his co-captain. "Besides, their getting farther away from the village." He reminded his partner.

"Maybe, but if we wait till sunrise we'll all be able to see and fight and all the shadows give you the advantage. We may be able to see them, but because we don't know what their skills are we don't know what they might try. They had people in the exam though. An exam that all of us at least got to the preliminary rounds. They likely watched our fights and were briefed on the ninja that they were likely to run into. What's more, it doesn't take much to keep rushing for the border while someone else slows you down, there's also the fact that if we wait we might get more backup."

"I don't like it, either way we play this we're going to lose." Shikamaru grumbled, as he tried to figure out the next move. They either tried a blind attack or they waited on the off chance for reinforcements and the ability to see. The problem with that plan though was that the reinforcements that came may not be theirs. The closer they got to the Sound Village, the more likely that Orochimaru would send some of his other ninja to bring them in.

"When you examined the battleground where they fought before, did you notice anything that would give us an idea as to what kind of skills that they might have?" Peter questioned hopefully.

"Nothing." Shikamaru admitted. "I don't think that they gave our people a whole lot of warning before they attacked though."

"So much for that hope." Peter fell silent as he tried to think of any other methods that they might have to figure out what they could do. They hadn't seen any special tools or weapons on either of the two which meant that they were probably ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu specialty types. Then again there could be another member capable of creating weapons like their spider guy could. Without more information they couldn't prepare any kind of counter for them.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Shikamaru finally asked the other members of the group. "We can either hit them now wait till we can all see."

"It could be dangerous." Neji noted to the others. "These ninja have obviously plotted their course out ahead of them. They have chosen the quickest and most efficient route between our two villages and seem to have a passing familiarity with the route despite the fact that it's not on any road. This means they may know of anything that could be dangerous. The question is, will Peter and I be spending more time rescuing you from yourselves than we will in retrieving Sasuke?" He questioned the others. "As the only members with night vision, we are the only ones that will have our usual reaction time."

"Naruto what do you think?" Shikamaru asked the blonde.

"You're asking him?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"I say we go in there right now and beat them up." Naruto yelled back at the Nara.

The tactician nodded and seemed to be lost in thought. "We'll hold back for now, if it's okay with you Peter? Let's hit them when we have the best chance for success."

"So what made you decide to hold back?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto did." Shikamaru admitted to the others sheepishly. "Naruto is one of the most impulsive people that I've ever known. It usually lets him walk into traps."

Kiba snickered at that. "So basically you chose to wait because Naruto said go?"

"Pretty much." Shikamaru admitted with an embarrassed grin. The others all let out their own chuckles while Naruto spluttered at the Nara indignantly. "There's a time to press your advantage and there's a time to hold back. These guys are skilled and smart let's not play into their hands any more than we already have." He reasoned to them stoically. The group quickly calmed down and continued on through the night in silence. Doing their best to keep pace with the remaining Sound Ninja that had one of their comrades with them. They also were doing their best not to think about the comrades that they had already left behind

It wasn't until the morning when Sound Ninja were forced to stop, that the group was able to prepare and make their next move. Once the group got in range the Sound Ninja noticed them and turned to face them. The Sound ninja saw that their trackers had once again found them. They saw that there was the orange clad idiot in the lead, the shadow user, the fatso, and the dog boy. "And of course, now that we need them there's no sign of Jirōbō or Kidōmaru." Tayua seethed in anger, at yet another delay for them. They were already behind schedule with all of the delays that they had been forced to take. First Sasuke had taken his time getting to them, then there was the Jonnin that had stumbled across them, then there had been all the traps they had been forced to set, then there had been the two now three different times that these Leaf brat losers that had been chasing them had caught up with them. They should have already managed to deliver the Uchiha boy, instead of stuck here facing off with a bunch of wannabe ninja barely out of the academy.

"Sorry just us." Naruto returned unrepentantly from the front of the pack of ninja with a smirk.

"Well them and us." Peter added, as he and Neji dropped in behind the pair, effectively boxing the Sound Shinobi in. "No offense and all, but we're getting a little tired of this whole follow the leader game you've led us on for the past 24 hours. It's time to end this. Besides, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think a round of keep away would be a lot more fun than follow the leader. What do you guys think?" He asked his squad mates.

"I am in agreement." Neji noted.

"You know I'm always in for one of your games Peter." Kiba growled.

"I'm in." Choji agreed.

"You got my vote." Naruto added.

"Sure why not? It might be a good way to pass the time." Shikamaru agreed lazily.

Sakon glared at the group angrily. He did not enjoy the casual way that these ninja talked about them, particularly when he considered them to be nothing but trash when compared to his own skills. "Who needs those guys?" He questioned confidently. "I can handle these guys myself. Just keep your eye on the spider and the Hyugga." He told his teammate, even as he launched himself at the larger group.

"Damn, I was hoping that they would want to talk it out some." Peter muttered, as he watched the Sound Ninja close the distance. As long as they stayed firm though, it was less likely that they would manage to get away with Sasuke. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru launched themselves over Naruto's head. Only to get knocked to the side contemptuously.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji called out, as one of his arms shot out to intercept the incoming figure. Sakon twisted in the air and performed a series of strikes that caused the boy to withdraw his arm and cradle it in surprise. "Be careful Naruto. He nearly broke my fingers." Choji warned the blonde.

While his friends had shielded him Naruto had formed a shadow clone and had begun to work on forming a Rasengen

Tayua watched in disbelief at the amount of power that the boy before them had. It was an impressive display of chakra.

Sakon sneered as he twisted and caught the arm of the blonde. "How are you supposed to use it, if you can't even throw it?" He demanded of the boy whose attack had gone right over his shoulder and faded into nothingness.

Naruto grunted, as he tried to pull himself free. "Hurry up Kiba!" He shouted.

"Tunneling fang." A recovered Kiba called, as he came back at the pair. The attack surprised Sakon as he hadn't thought that they would use such a brutal attack while one of their own was so close by. The attack then drilled right through the blonde who disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the Sound Ninja nearly didn't have enough time to duck beneath the attack.

"Another shadow clone!" The boy questioned. He then turned back to see that ninja was still tearing towards his teammate and Sasuke. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be outmaneuvered like that by some Leaf Trash.

Tayua got ready to move out of the way of the incoming attack intent on taking Saasuke with her when suddenly she couldn't move. "What hit me?" She demanded as she tried to turn her body around.

"It's called the shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru explained smugly.

"And we'll be taking that." Peter added as a _THWIP!_ sound came from behind and a webline snatched the casket away from her and Neji caught the casket that Peter had snagged.

"Tayua, don't just stand there get him." Sakon snarled, as he watched them manage to get the casket. While this was happening Kiba altered course and landed on an overhead tree branch. "Get out of the way." Sakon ordered, suddenly desperate as he saw his teammate was moving to get in his path instead of trying to get to the casket. They couldn't change course in midair like Kidamaru could, and were going to slam right into each other. The girl suddenly changed her posture, but the pair went tumbling from slamming into each other like a pair of rank amateurs.

"Now it's our turn." Peter declared, as the group of Leaf Ninja took off heading back towards the leaf village.

"That was great plan you guys." Choji congratulated the two leaders.

"Thanks." Shikamaru returned smugly. "Just as I thought, they left themselves wide open. Sometimes being so sure of your own strength can be a weak spot." He told the others sagely.

"Indeed." Neji agreed, impressed with the way that the plan had worked. He could now accept that the two squad leaders were more than worthy of their ranks. He was sure that he would never have been able to come up with such an impressive plan that would have used all of their individual abilities in such a seamless manner. He was unsure if his own Sensei would have managed to come up with such a plan. Considering that the man was one of the top ninja in Konoha that really said something. "Sometimes overconfidence can be as big if not bigger weakness as any chink in your armor."

"Well whatever, it worked." Naruto told the strategist.

"It's about teamwork Naruto." The Nara tried to explain to the other ninja. "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts. If we just work together nothing can stop us."

"All for one and one for all." Peter told his friend.

"Right Gotchya." Naruto returned.

"You think its going to be that easy!" They heard shouted at them from behind as they felt a spike in the chakra behind them and sensed that at least one of the Sound Ninja was now chasing them.

"He's fast." Peter noted, as he sensed that their opponent was closing the distance with them already, despite having been left sprawled on a tree branch.

"Then we'll just have to pick up our speed." Shikamaru returned.

"Oh man, I was afraid you were going to say that Shikamaru." Choji grumbled to his teammate.

"Neji take the middle position, Choji cover our six, Kiba you've got twelve, Naruto take the three and I'll take the nine. Peter you take the overhead." Shikamaru ordered. The remnants of the retrieval squad quickly too their assigned positions, even as they kept leaping from tree to tree. "Neji, keep your eyes open I doubt that we've seen the last of those guys."

"Indeed, one of them is already following after us. There is something strange about his chakra though." Neji warned them.

"Then we better try and be ready for anything." Shikamaru returned to them grimly.

They were interrupted as Akamaru barked at them along the trail that they were taking. "Once you've set the bombs get moving." Kiba told his partner who was positioning a series of paper bombs on a tree. Knowing where the enemy's path it was easy to set up a trap like this. It was also less time consuming than some of the traps that they had set up for the Leaf Ninja. The dog barked a confirmation back at his master as the ninja all continued in their withdrawal.

A moment later Sakon was coming through and found himself the victim of a series of paper bombs. "Oh no!" The boy shouted, as he realized the danger. He had been so intent on following the Leaf Ninja Trash that he hadn't even noticed his surroundings.

"He fell for it." Naruto cheered, as they paused for a moment to see the results of the explosion.

"Good job buddy." Kiba told his pup, as it headed towards them.

While they were waiting on the Ninja hound, the Leaf Ninja looked at the falling trees smoke and fire that were left from their trap. It was pure chaos where the traps had been set. That was why they were more than a little surprised to see the boy that had rushed into it leaping out of it with only slightly singed clothes.

"Don't you mess with me!" The Sound Ninja snarled, as he bounced between the trees, strange marking showing up all over his body.

A surprised Akamaru stumbled and fell down.

"That's the last time you'll bark at me mutt." Sakon sneered as he sent ninja wire out of his wrist and tied Akamaru to the branch he had fallen on. "You won't get away." Sakon promised as he rushed towards the hound. The killer intent coming off him was a definite sign as to what he intended.

"Not this time you don't." Peter shouted, as a 20x20 web wall appeared between the Sound Ninja and the ninja hound. Sakon twisted in the air so that he hit it feet first and used it as a spring board to bounce back at another tree. He then raced up it. While that was happening Kiba managed to free Akamaru from the wire another paper bomb went off and a stunned Kiba began falling. Peter managed to snag him with a web line and haul the pair to his side. "Shikamaru plot us a course out of here." He ordered as he hefted his old classmate and his partner. The bombs while a good delaying tactic were now working against them as much as they were for them.

"I don't think so." Sakon snarled as he appeared by Neji and knocked him away from Naruto. "Sasuke is ours." He declared, glaring at the group of pathetic Leaf Trash that dared to interfere with them. He was tired of playing around with these jokes of ninja. "Besides, why do you even want to bring him back? He abandoned you and your loser village." He reminded them.

"Oh that's easy." Peter returned, as he glared at the tattooed ninja. "We're not bringing him back out of any sense of friendship or anything. Well Naruto and I aren't at least." He added to him. "He hurt our teammate that means that he's going to pay for what he did."

"If it was any ninja except Sasuke, I would understand this, however Lord Orochimaru has decided that he's important." Salon tried to reason with the group leaders. "He is to be the next vessel for my Lord. You might even think of it as the worst type of punishment that a person could have. To have their entire body taken over by another until there is nothing left of the original." He goaded the group.

Peter had a flash of the black creature that he sometimes did. "Sorry, but that's just too quick for my tastes." He explained to him.

"Then how about you back off now, before any more of your little friends get hurt." Sakon threatened.

"Not today." Shikamaru returned.

"Ahhh." A voice screamed, as the other Sound Ninja broke through the branches and hurled themselves at the group. "Your mine now." She spat at the group.

"Great this just keeps getting better." Shikamaru grumbled. "Now we got the other one to deal with."

"Choji take over for Naruto." Peter ordered. The large boy nodded as he took the casket off of his friend.

"Naruto, give them the Shadow Clone Army, we'll try and get Sasuke out of here. No reason to lose him now." Peter reasoned with him.

Naruto smiled at that. The idea of taking on these two was very appealing to him. "Finally, I get to do the fighting." Naruto noted, as he passed Sasuke's Casket off to the others. "Make sure you collect the others on your way back, I'll catch up with the rest of you when I can." He promised them. The others nodded and took off while Naruto turned to face the pair.

"You really think leaving Naruto on his own was a smart thing to do?" Shikamaru questioned, as he looked over his shoulder for a moment to see the brightly colored figure. "I mean he's a good kid and all, and he's also a lot better than I thought, but can he really slow them down?"

"Naruto is more powerful and skilled than he likes to let on." Peter returned to him confidently. "Don't let him fool you. Besides, it was either that, or someone else had to do it."

"Fine." Shikamaru returned as they continued on.

Naruto grinned at the pair of Sound Ninja. "So I finally get my chance to show you guys up." He drew a kunai blade and twirled it a few times before he tightened his grip on the weapon. "So who wants to go first?" He demanded of the pair.

"We don't have time for this." Sakon growled at his teammate. "If they want to trade roles so badly though, then let's see how they like it. Deal with this pest and then join up with me. By the time you get there I should have managed to either retrieve Sasuke or dealt with some more of the guards. Don't disappoint me like the others have." He ordered the redhead. "I doubt that Lord Orochimaru is going to be pleased as it is Tayua."

"Yeah, yeah just hurry it up I've got this wuss." The redhead returned, as she reached into her tool belt and withdrew a metal object. The foul mouthed Kunoichi smirked as she looked at the ninja. "So you're the newest sacrificial lamb for these bunch of bastards. I got to tell you, I'm going to have fun ripping you apart piece by piece you little rodent." She assured the blonde. "I'm going to end this in a flash." As the girl spoke, Naruto saw the familiar signs of a curse tattoo activating on the redhead. It was like there were zig sag marks running all across her face and arms. It was similar in a way to the strange markings that Sassuke had that time that he attacked Peter.

The girl went through a series of hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!" Tayuya called, and a large cloud of smoke blocked them from view of each other.

When the cloud cleared, Naruto saw three giant creatures standing behind the redhead. "What the heck are those things?" Naruto shouted in shock, as his eyes got big and stared at the creatures that all looked like they were as tall as at least two or three of the tallest adults. Their arms were covered in muscles as thick as Naruto was tall. One of them appeared to be covered in bandages with pins sticking out of its face and sharpened wooden stakes tied to its arms like claws. Another had bright pink flesh and wrappings around its eyes and a mouth that was sewn shut. The final member was dark skinned with a head full of hair and carried a club nearly that was bigger than Naruto was.

"Allow me to play the melody of death." Tayuya informed him with a sinister grin stretching across her face, as she held her flute near her mouth. She'd seen this one fight, he was a close range fighting moronic one trick pony who used shadow clones. What's more, he didn't use them very effectively as he didn't seem to have the brains to command them, nor did he have the Taijutsu skills to make him a threat. She was going to enjoy crushing this little blonde idiot beneath her feet.

Naruto smiled confidently at the redhead. "You think that those things scare me?" He scoffed at her. "Let me show you what a real giant summon is." He bragged, as he bit into his thumb and went through the required hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" He called out, as he slammed his hand on the tree branch and a seal appeared beneath his hand and a large cloud of smoke appeared.

"That little idiot has a contract?" Tayua thought in shock. She hadn't thought that it was possible that any of these leaf babies would have something like that, least of all this one. This was a development that was a major surprise for her.

When the smoke cleared the two ninja stared in disbelief at what had been summoned. "Gamakichi! Naruto exclaimed in shock and disappointment." What are you doing here?" He demanded of him.

"Hey ya kid, long time no see." Gamakichi replied to the blonde ninja giving him a wave of greeting."

"Where's the boss?" Naruto returned to him impatiently. "Where's Gamabunta? I need his help." He pleaded of the toad that only came up to about his knees.

"He was busy so he sent me along to check on things Naruto." Gamakichi explained to the suddenly nervous Gennin. "So what's up?" He asked casually.

"They're what's up!" Naruto shouted as he jabbed his finger at the three giants that were still standing at attention behind Tayuya.

Gamakichi turned to look at the group, and his eyes actually widened in shock as he jumped behind his summoner. "This could be a problem." He admitted to the blonde nervously.

The redhead threw her head back and laughed at the Leaf Ninja and his companion harshly. "This is your super powerful summon?" She shot at him mockingly. "This is going to be even easier than I thought you moronic piece of Leaf Trash." She jeered, as she looked at the pair. "You idiots are going to make this too easy for me." She declared, as she brought her flute up to her lips and began to play a tune that seemed to set the three figures behind her into action.

The three creatures leaped into the air, and came down towards Naruto and Gamakichi. Naruto grabbed the toad up in his arms and leaped out of the way. The branch shuddered under the force and weight of the blow. Naruto swallowed nervously, as he looked at the spot where he had been standing. The branch creaked for a moment before it snapped and began to tumble towards the ground.

"I sure hope you got yourself some new tricks since last time Naruto." Gamakichi told the blonde worriedly, as he stared at the spot that they had just been at. "Because you're really going to need everything that you can think of to beat this one. And considering it's you, well this could be bad." He observed to him in a rather matter of fact way.

"Hey! Thanks for the vote of confidence." Naruto grumbled at the insult, as he stared at the creatures as he tried to come up with a plan that would get him out of this mess alive now that his first one had proved to be something of a flop. He placed his hands together. "Shadow clone jutsu." He called and several copies of him puffed into existence. "Let's go guys." He ordered as the army of clones.

"Right." They echoed, as they all began rushing towards the creatures.

I think I'll hide for now. Gamakichi told Naruto as he leaped into the branches into relative safety.

What followed was a slaughter of his various clones. The three giants moved with a speed that was equal to that of any ninja at least at Chunnin level, and they seemed to appear and reappear all over the place using either their limbs or weapons to shear through the giant tree limbs that were at least as thick as Naruto was tall. The boy yelped as he was forced to keep moving as the giants shattered a tree near him. "This is insane." Naruto complained, as he tried to think of a counter for the summons that the girl was using. If it was Peter, he would have met them head on and come up with some trick to have them beat their heads in themselves, Shikamaru would have probably figured some smart trick or trap which would make them useless. Unfortunately he wasn't either of the Chunnin, and he needed another method to fight these things. He looked around desperately as he sent another wave of the clones at the creatures. "Come on, come on think." Naruto muttered, as he disappeared into the brush as he tried to think of what he could do to these things. He glanced over at the redheaded girl who was almost casually standing there and playing on her flute as they tore through his clones with ease. She was using her flute to control the giants somehow. He wondered how she was managing it. He jumped out of the brush and charged at her. "Let's see how you like being attacked!" He shouted, as he threw his shuriken at the girl.

Tayuya stopped blowing on her flute and contemptuously blocked the incoming blades with the flute. She then began blowing out another tune and the giants renewed their attack on the clones. "Why don't you try and throw one of those now worm." She challenged the blonde confidently.

"Well since you asked me to." Naruto returned to her. "Shadow clone jutsu." This time somewhere between a hundred and two hundred clones now surrounded the Sound Kunoichi and her summons.

"No way." Tayuya muttered in stunned surprise as she looked around at the sea of orange and yellow that now had her surrounded. "This is impossible." She complained, as she looked around at the army that was now surrounding her. The amount of power it required for one to create a few shadow clones was staggering. One would need to be on the level of the Sannin or a Kage to be able to create this sort of army though.

"All Direction Shuriken!" The mass of copies shouted in unison, as they each drew a handful of shuriken and threw the weapons at the Sound Kunoichi.

Tayuya blew a new tune out, and the giants switched from offense to defense as they surrounded her in a manji formation. The giants took the hundreds of blades to their bodies, not even flinching as the blades sank into them. "Alright, I was almost impressed there for a second." The redhead mocked, as she noticed that not a single one of the blades had managed to bypass her wall of flesh. "Please tell me you have something besides that shadow clone to fight with. You're beginning to bore me." She complained to the blonde. "Then again, what else should someone expect from a moron like you?"

"Don't you even dare think of counting me out yet." Naruto snarled at her.

"Time to finish this." Tayuya declared, as she changed the tune again. The giants seemed to become faster as if they had been given a new power. The giants were coming right at him. Naruto back flipped on the branch he was on. He managed to get on the other side of the branch and the giants sailed over him. He rose back up, only to see the creatures were already coming back around for another go at him. The one with the club was leading. Naruto summoned another clone and began his next idea for fighting these things.

'What is that little fool doing?' Tayuya wondered as she saw the boy was just standing there mainly out of sight. It looked like he was trying to do something new. Not that it mattered. A waste like him wasn't going to manage to come up with anything that her giants couldn't deal with.

Naruto watched as the giants got closer and closer. He then leaped into the air and extended his hand towards the club. "Rasengan!" He shouted, as he came up against the tip of the club. The attack drilled all the way through the club, and then continued on through the arm blowing the limb off of the giant off.

"What was that?" Tayuya demanded in shock, as she stared at her giant. Possibly one of her best combat units had just been crushed by the worm before her. She hadn't known that the boy had that kind of power in him. What's more, she didn't know what that attack really was. It was like nothing that she had ever seen before. It looks like the runt was a lot better than any of them had expected if he was able to pull that one off. "Okay, so you've been holding that trick in reserve." The red head acknowledged grudgingly. "It doesn't matter how many hidden tricks like that you have, your still going down you pest." She changed her tune again and the bandaged one appeared behind the blonde.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto called, as several dozen Naruto's appeared between them. The axe kick that the giant creature used blew through all of the clones and just barely missed hitting the ninja. Naruto tried throwing a series of blades at the kunoichi, but the clawed giant appeared and managed to block the blades. The now one armed giant was also starting to rise to its feet, as she got a feel for the new balance of her creature. Naruto was forced to move as the giants began a new series of assaults that forced him to keep moving as every time he thought he was managing to get away another one was there to launch an attack him again. Naruto was being run ragged, as the figures kept bashing through the various trees around them. They finally paused, and Naruto bent over gasping for breath. He looked over at the giants, and realized that he had been herded into the middle of the three giants who were now standing in a circle around him waiting for their next command. "Oh man." He complained, as he tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

"Starting to catch on aren't you?" Tayuya mocked, as she stood on an overhead branch and looked down on the helpless shinobi. "It's time for you to hear the last song that you'll ever hear." She proclaimed confidently, as she brought the flute up to her lips again for her newest song. "This particular little number is one that no one who's heard me play it has ever survived." She informed him.

"Then I just won't listen to it." Naruto returned to her stubbornly.

"You really think it's that easy?" Tayuya demanded of him in annoyance. "I'll show you the true power that I have." Her eyes flashed darkly in anger at the boy, as her grip on her flute tightened. She started playing her chosen tune, and the creatures lunged at Naruto. Naruto dodged the clawed one, but his relief was short lived as the armless one managed to get behind him and kick at him sending him flying straight towards the one armed one that punched him. Naruto was then batted back and forth between the giants for a minute before he was slammed into a tree.

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself out of the tree. That had hurt. It was going to take his healing powers a minute or two to repair the damage that was done to him. Unless that damn fox decided to give him a boost, he was in some serious trouble. Each of these things was at least as strong as the snakes that Orochimaru used. He was able to take them one on one, but he had never imagined that he would find himself in a fight where he was going to have to fight three such physically powerful opponents at the same time.

"Huh, that was even easier than I thought it would be." Tayuya scoffed at the downed figure.

"I'm not out yet." Naruto returned weakly.

"Please Leaf Trash, you're finished. Just as I knew that a little worm like you would be." Tayuya mocked him. "And once I'm done with you I'm going to head out after the other loser teammates of yours and finish them off." She boasted at him as she sneered down at him in disgust.

"No." Naruto growled back at her. "You won't, you're going to leave my friends alone." He climbed somewhat shakily back to his feet, and glared defiantly at the redhead. "If you ever come near my precious people, then you've got to go through me first." Naruto's features took on a more feral appearance as he glared at her, and his chakra spiked and became visible.

"So you still have some fight in you huh?" Tayuya asked, as she brought the flute back to her lips and the giants each raised a leg before sending them crashing down on the ninja. "I'm going to squash you like the bug that you are." She declared. There was a thudding sound, and Tayuya paused in disbelief as the dust settled. The younger ninja was somehow holding all of the limbs back with just his raw strength and chakra. Not even that idiot fatso Jirōbō who was physically the strongest of their group had never managed to do that.

Naruto groaned as he fought against the raw power that the giants were using to try and crush him. He wasn't ready to give up just yet though. They had all sacrificed too much for him to let something like this to get in the way. Lee and Haku could be dead for all he knew, no way was he going to give up without risking as much as they had. With a heave he began pushing back, and slowly but surely the limbs started raising into the air.

"No way, that's impossible." Tayuya complained, refusing to believe her eyes as she watched the attack being pushed away. "There's no way that a runt like you has that much power."

"When it comes to protecting my friends, I have all the power that I'll ever need." Naruto grunted back to her.

"Oh yeah, well maybe it's time for me to change your tune on that. In fact I know just the tune to change things up for you." Tayuya growled at him. "Ninth Passage: Demon Revolution." She called, as she began playing another tune on her flute. The giants leaped away from him, and they all forced their mouths open and a strange mist in the shape of giant worms spewed from each of their mouths. They were topped by heads that had giant fangs that were chomping away.

Naruto threw his blades at them, but watched in disbelief as the weapons sailed through them as if they weren't even there. "You got to be kidding me." Naruto complained, as he saw that his attack had no effect on the strange creatures. "What are those things?" He demanded, even as they began homing in on him. Naruto began moving through the trees to try stay out of range. He cried out as one of the creatures actually passed through a tree and bit down on his leg. He leaped back and saw some of his energy stay in the creatures mouth. "Some sort of chakra eater?" He mused, as he looked at the strange thing. While the bite hadn't left any kind of mark on him, he felt weak from where he had been bitten. Whatever those things were, he didn't want them to take another bite of him.

What followed was a game of chase, as Naruto was forced to run all over the place as the creatures followed him around. If it was just one then he might be okay, but with there being three of them he kept getting distracted and then attacked from the giant creatures on teeth. He needed something that would counter this move of hers or he was going to be a goner. He summoned more clones and each of them led the creatures off as he tried to think of what he could do next. With a sigh he decided to do what he normally did. Hit them until they couldn't move anymore. He ran at another one of the creatures.

Tayuya smirked as she saw that the blonde had come out of the brush. It seemed that the rat was finally going to try and do something.

Naruto ran at one of the creatures. The creature turned as he was heading at it and the worm moved towards him. Naruto summoned a clone and it pushed him out of the way. The serpent bit down and the chakra drained into the apparition before the clone disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto climbed up on the back of the armless giant. He then made a face at Tayuya. "Come and get me!" He challenged waving his butt at her. Tayuya scowled as she looked upon the ninja. The other two giants moved in and the spirit eaters all at Naruto as the same time. The Shinobi made a hand sign and he disappeared.

'A substitution, what was the point of that?' The redhead wondered. She watched in shock as her creatures began thrashing around. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what was going on. 'What had he done?' She suddenly realized the creatures were feeding off of each other. Her armless giant fell to the ground, all of its energy was now spent and divided between the other two. 'Damn it, she hadn't ever thought of what might happen if the creatures fed off of each other because she had never thought herself stupid enough to do such a thing." The blonde had tricked her into doing just that though and cost her one of her giants. She looked her remaining summons over. One had lost its arm the other had been drained off all of its energy that left just one more that was still at full combat readiness. Very reluctantly the Kunoichi lowered the flute from her lips and surveyed the battlefield. "Fine, you want to do this the hard way then lets do it you bastard." She snarled, as she twirled her flute in her hands a few times. She then banished the giants away and charged at Naruto herself. "I'm going to tear you apart with my bare hands." She proclaimed.

"Not if I get you first." Naruto returned to her confidently as he charged at her as well.

Tayuya led with her flute while Naruto led with his kunai. The two metal weapons clanged against each other shooting sparks off as they connected. Tayuya smirked as she ducked under his sloppy roundhouse and performed an uppercut to his gut that caused the boy to fall to his knee in surprise and pain.

"Don't think that just because I'm a girl I'm going to be a pushover." Tayuya snarled, as she knocked the boy away.

Naruto chuckled a bit as he tumbled around before landing on his feet. "Is that the best you got? Sakura-Chan hits me harder than that all the time." He explained to her dismissively.

"You're comparing me to that weakling?" Tayuya demanded, as she thought of the pink haired kunoichi that had been a part of the Chunnin Exams. Kabuto had read them all of the files on ninja that they were likely to meet during this mission. He was particularly worried about the cell that this group came from. Mainly because their Jonnin Instructors were amongst the top ninja in the village. It seemed Copy Cat Kakashi, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, and the Former Fire Guardian had trained halfway decent shinobi. Well decent enough for Leaf Ninja that is. A decent Leaf Ninja was still no match for her though. She was going to prove it by crushing this little weakling beneath her.

The pair resumed their fight. Naruto was struggling to keep up with the girl. The girl had at least a couple years of experience on him and was forcing him to stay mainly one the defensive as they moved back and forth around the tree. Naruto would kick out and Tayuya would catch the leg. He would punch and he was just as likely to get thrown back as he was to have his stopped. Naruto scowled in frustration while Tayuya smirked at him smugly as they traded blows. She punched him in the chest sending him sliding back.

Naruto summoned a new group of clones. He jumped on the back of one and then came down with an over hand punch that came at an unexpected angle and sent Tayuya flying while she was in the air the other clones quickly moved in beneath her. Na-Ru-To! They shouted as they each performed a high kick that sent her flying high into the air. The blonde didn't even notice as the redhead began changing while she knocked higher and higher into the air. "Uzamaki Barrage!" Another Naruto shouted as came down to deliver the final blow that would knock her back to the ground.

Tayuya's hand shot out and caught his arm. Naruto gaped as he stared at the girl. Her skin had turned dark gray, her hair was now somewhat ragged looking, and her eyes had gotten hollow and turned an unholy yellow. The pair twisted in the air, and Naruto found himself on the bottom. "I can't believe you made me switch to the second stage of the seal." The girl spat, as she punched with more force than even Sakura, and sent Naruto slamming back down and through some smaller tree branches before he smashed into one of the larger ones and came to a stop. Tayuya smirked as she landed lightly on her feet.

"I got you now." Gamakichi shouted as he released a nearby branch that came flying at the Sound Ninja.

The girl didn't even hesitate as her hand came up and shattered the branch. The girl blurred and appeared behind he toad and grabbed him up in one hand. "Get out of here you slime." She snarled, as she threw the Toad high into the air.

"Sorry Naruto." Gamakichi shouted as he went sailing away from the battlefield.

"And now it's time to finish this." The Kunoichi declared as she leaped into the air and started coming down. It was obvious that she intended to break Naruto in two. The Leaf Gennin was just too tired to care though. He had run through the day, had his chakra absorbed twice, and been making shadow clones near constantly for the past ten to fifteen minutes. He needed a moment to catch his breath. A moment that was going to cost him. He closed his eyes and hoped he could take the blow. There was a sudden gust of wind and Tayuya went flying to the side.

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and saw a figure standing over him protectively. They were wearing a purple shirt with a light leather apron, over that covering their chest they had a red sash tied around that, and then a skirt. He looked down at the shapely legs then looked up and gulped at the distinctive four blonde pony tails that jutted out of the woman's head and the headband that was worn as a collar, but could also double as a mask to filter out sand if need be, It was Temari of the Sand. In her hands she was holding her war fan. Naruto knew from personal experience just how dangerous she was with that weapon.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded, as he finally forced himself to his feet. "I don't have time for a rematch with you. I'm busy with her." He explained waving towards the demonic looking Sound Ninja.

"You mean you're busy losing." Temari returned to him curtly. "As for why I'm here, my mission is to provide assistance and support for you and your team so that you can complete whatever mission it is that you have." She explained to him. "You do remember that we're allied villages now right?" She asked, looking at him like a particularly slow child.

"Uh we are?" Naruto returned to her slightly confused at what she was going on about.

"How did I lose to such an idiot like you?" Temari growled, as she glared at the boy. Oh yeah because only you would come up with hairbrained ideas like the one that you did." She noted with sarcastic cynicism. "Yes we're allies. Don't you bother reading the reports about who you're at peace with?" She demanded of him.

Naruto grimaced as he recalled the folders that were waiting in his apartment to be read. He hadn't had a lot of time to do that since he had been away a lot on a lot of missions recently. First there had been the one to find Granny Tsunade, then there had been that race, and now there was this one. He suppose he should get Sakura and Peter to work with him to figure out just what it was that he actually needed to know in those reports. "I've been busy." He grumbled back at her lamely, as he drew a new kunai out. He was running low on the blades, he was going to have to start using shadow clone kunai if this fight went much longer.

"Right." Temari returned to him unbelievingly. She then turned her attention back to Tayuaya who had managed to scramble back onto a tree. "Can we out aside any problems we have until after this one is finished?" She asked idly.

"Fine." Naruto agreed, somewhat relieved that there was someone else here. While he didn't doubt that he could have eventually beaten this kunoichi she was tough. There was also the fact that she was maybe even better at Taijutsu than Sasuke or Neji.

"If you want to wait while I do this, its fine. I'll take care of this for you." Temaris added somewhat mockingly as she narrowed her eyes on Tayuya who scowled back at her in return.

"You think that a couple of scratches like these are going to slow me down?" Naruto asked her with a confident smirk. "Then you don't know me at all. I'm going to take her down. Believe It." He proclaimed to her.

Temari scoffed at him. "Well I'll believe it when I see it." She told him, as she began walking towards the other Kunoichi and unfurled her fan to its full length.

Tayuya smirked as she looked down at the pair. "So this time you're on the Leaf's side huh? You guys are all over the place." She scoffed at the new arrival, and then began to play a new tune.

"She can summon some really mean giants, and do some other freaky things with that flute." Naruto warned.

"Yes, most likely create even more advanced versions of those sound oriented Genjutsu's that the Sound Village is becoming so well known for as well." Temari added, as she quickly analyzed the girl. She then pulled the fan back. "Cyclone Scythe Jutsu." She called, as she sent a new blast of wind rocketing towards the redhead.

Naruto could only stare in disbelief as he saw that the blast of wind tore through the trees slicing through them as if they weren't even there and moving towards Tayuya. The blast actually sliced the metal flute she was holding in at least two different spots. The Sound Ninja was forced to drop her instrumental weapon and hide. When the dust finally settled, the Sand and Leaf Shinobi looked around for the Sound Ninja.

"Is she gone?" Naruto asked, as he looked around for any signs of the arrogant redhead. He couldn't believe that she would have run away after one attack no matter how brutal it was.

"Unknown." Temaru returned as she scanned the trees looking for any sign of their opponent. "Since I'm new to this fight think you can explain the situation to me. Give me an analysis of her skills and battle style?" She requested of the blonde.

"Analysis?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Temari gritted her teeth at the idiot that she was being forced to work with. If it wasn't for the fact that Garra liked him so much and she knew just how powerful he was she would have sent him on while she finished this fight. "Yes, as in what can she do and how does she fight?" She asked as she dumbed the question down for him. Hopefully he would be able to understand what she was saying.

Naruto nodded as he comprehended what she was asking. "She likes to fight from far away and use these giants. That doesn't mean she can't do the physical part though." He added with a grimace, as he thought of some of his injuries. "None of her jutsus seemed to be close range though." He added after a moment of thought.

"Depending on her skill with Genjutsu then that's likely to be the one most likely for her to use." Temari observed. "As long as you stay close and stay quiet I'll be able to counteract the jutsu." That wasn't exactly true since she needed to know the direction that the tune was coming from and the more she heard from the flute the more likely it was that she would fall under its spell. She didn't add in the fact that if their opponent decided to get close she was going to need him to act as the physical side of their defense.

"Can you throw me using that?" Naruto asked curiously, nodding to the fan. "Maybe if I can draw her out and attack me then you can finish her off. We might even be able to trick her if we used a lot of my clones." He suggested his eyes lighting up as he came up with a plan.

Temari paused as she thought that strategy through. It seemed that the other blonde might not be nearly as hopeless as she thought he was. While not the best option, it was a good strategy when you considered just what it was that the boy knew about her skills and abilities. Give him a few years to outgrow his idiocy, and he might be able to at least hold a conversation with her that she wouldn't be wishing for a kunai. She had a better strategy on how to counteract the other kunoichi though. Biting her thumb, she smeared some blood on her fan. "Summoning: Blade Dance!" She called out, as a small weasel riding a sickle appeared and rode the wind currents that came with this swing of her fan. The wind tore all the tree around them within a hundred yards apart and when the wind had finally died down they could see the fallen body of Tayuya.

Naruto swallowed nervously as he saw the damage the girl had done with that one attack. It had literally changed the entire landscape of the battle. It didn't have the raw power of the Rasengan, but it was more than capable of getting the job done though. He was kind of glad she hadn't used that attack during the exams.

"And that' how you do it." Temari explained with a smirk. She was somewhat impressed with the results of the blast as she had never tried it in the woods before.

Naruto smiled at her. "That's awesome." He congratulated her. "Are you ready to head out after the rest of those jerks?"

Temari chuckled a bit. He was extremely single minded, if he wasn't so hyperactive he might have made a fair sand ninja. "Come on, we better find the other members of your squad." She told him.


End file.
